Children of the Starnik
by The FalconWolf
Summary: The Starnik are dead, but their heritage lives on. Two years after the death of the Starnik Myka's all grown up, unaware of her past and leading an ordinary life. But when she finds a strange place and reads an odd scripture which changes her life, she finds she's no ordinary wolf and it leads her to ask who she truly is and was there more to her family then she was led to believe?
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Starnik

Prologue

Three thousand years ago, our ancestors, the Dire Wolves, were at war with the human's ancestors, the Ditori. They battled for decades for the right as the Apex predator, the top species of the planet, neither coming to any kind of agreement. But there were two who did. A single She-wolf and a single male human came together, neither wanting the war to continue. The gods saw this and congratulated the two, seeing that two different species could come together, wanting the same thing. They wanted them to go out and fulfil their wishes of bringing the two mammals together. But to assist them, they were granted sets of abilities. The wolf, the power to heal all those caught in the conflict, and to manipulate the air around her. The human, the ability to move and control objects with his mind, along with incredible accuracy and precision. Finally, both were given the gift to communicate using mental power. The two set out to fulfil their purpose, calling themselves "The Starnik", first revealing their new found abilities to their own sides. At first they cowered away in fear of the all powerful beings, but soon came to the realization that things could change, for better or for worse.

Many years passed, neither coming to any success. More battles arose, taking many casualties and lives with them from both sides. Neither Dire wolf nor Human could see how they could live in peace and refused to listen to the Starnik. That's when they decided they'd had enough of this nonsense. The Starnik went on the run from their own species, and that day finally came when they were cornered by their kin. In their final moments, they foretold a prophecy they received by the gods of two more after them who would receive their powers and continue what they failed to do. But in order for that to happen, they needed to prove themselves by completing a ritual. The Human must willingly give his life for a wolf, and a wolf needs to witness another, willingly sacrifice itself for it. Of course neither Human nor Dire Wolf at that time would ever dare give their own life for something they hated.

They laughed in the Starnik's faces and for the first time worked together in separating the deranged abominations of Human and Wolf. They were separated, but not by force, for that night they recited an incantation derived from the gods themselves to send them to the opposite ends of the earth if the need for it ever arose. They recited it and that's exactly what happened, the human sent five thousand miles away and the wolf to the north of America. For the rest of their lives they never saw or heard from the other again. They lived out their lives on their own and died of old age, only being reunited once again in the afterlife. The Humans and Wolves didn't pity them in anyway and continued to wage war on each other. Obviously the humans won, and drove the wolves back into the mountains, there they were massacred, none left alive. The Human's reigned victorious, celebrating the destruction of their enemies, and leaving a species extinct.

Three thousand years later, a boy named Scott was out walking on his own, when he came across a hunter. He watched from behind a tree as he bore his gun down on his latest prey, a young she-wolf who went by the name of Sarah. She had already been fatally wounded by the hunter, and was about be given the finishing blow. Seeing this, the boy bravely threw himself before the gun, taking the bullet for his own, both human and wolf died that day.

The two met in heaven, ready to move on, but for the human, his time was not now, and not on this day. Sarah told him of the Starnik's prophecy and that his time was yet to come. She told him of her daughter Rosie, who witnessed their murder. They had performed the Starnik's ritual. Scott gave his life in an attempt to save Sarah, and her daughter witnessed her mother's death, when she sacrificed herself to protect her. Scott was resurrected that day and ordered by his dead friend to find her daughter, and persuade her to see reason. He found her, and together uncovered the truth and that they really had been given these newfound abilities the ones before them possessed. He left his friends thinking he was dead, all to start a new life with his partner.

They lived together for two years, and in that time they learnt a great deal and met new friends and reunited with old ones. Rosie's mother was given the opportunity to become their Spirit Guide, and visited them often, helping them in their hour of need. Also her long lost father returned seeking retribution and closure, after leaving Sarah and when discovering her pregnancy with Rosie. He got what he came for and left without another word on the same day.

They met and offered shelter to a pack which they named the Valley pack, who considered them a part of their close knit family. Scott was reunited with friends from his past, and Sarah granted them both a gift. Rosie revived a new power, one allowing her to produce a powerful shockwave to howl her enemies away. Scott received the gift of Lycanthropy, to turn into a wolf when the moon was full and howl with his friend like he wished. As painful as it was, he was forced to turn on the two nights, but soon found out he could willingly, but with the same painful outcome.

It was soon after, Rosie's mother and their Spirit Guide came to them in dreams, warning them of some kind of danger, what of they knew not. It wasn't long after, when the Valley pack were slaughtered, all twenty five, and the two were drugged and taken from their home of wilderness, and into the gates of hell. When their slumber ended, they discovered they had been captured by the descendants of the Ditori who fought our ancestors three thousand years ago. Rosie discovered her father was a traitor to our species, working along side the Devil. He was taken from his family shortly after birth and raised to track down our kind and direct them to us for them to slaughter. He never loved her, or her mother, Sarah was just a whore in his eyes. The Ditori planned to use them to complete what they say was to happened, the mass wipe out of wolf kind!

Forcibly, and out of their control, Scott and Rosie took the lives of seven wolves, but the next day they escaped, thanks to the help of Scott's parents who had been working for them, but disagreed with their beliefs. They ran to the city, but soon became trapped. Guns surrounded them on all sides, with no way out. That fateful night they were once again forced to do something neither wanted to do. They recited the Starnik's incantation and were transported to the opposite ends of the earth, but not before Scott vowed to find her again.

They had lost their abilities from the distance they had between them, so now they had the chance to live out normal lives. That was the idea of the incantation, to give them the life they should have had, and forget the one they had. He was taken across the seas in a ball of fire, to another land, and she was taken a few hundred to another state. Both unconscious until the early hours of the next day, until they awoke from their slumbers. Scott, found he was in another country, soon he found a job and it was two years later, when his Sprit Guide Sarah came to him, telling him of Rosie's location and what had happened to her. He set out to find her that same day, but thoughts ran through his mind, had she forgotten her and does she want to be found?

Rosie awoke in a den; a wolf had found her that night, his name was Shadow. Soon they became friends, but Rosie felt more then that, for she felt he was the sweetest, caring and most loving wolf she'd ever had the chance to meet. They fell in love, and many months later, she gave birth to two pups, Dakota and Lupa. She never told them of her past, other then she had a friend called Scott, who they presumed was another wolf, and the story of the Starnik that all pups are told. But they got more then we bargained for. On the pups eighth month of life, they soon found out they were no ordinary wolves. They discovered their eyes had changed to that of her mother's when she was with Scott, and feared they'd caught a disease of some kind and were convinced they were going to die. But it was Rosie who explained what the cause was. She explained who and what she really was, who Scott was and what they were destined to do. She helped them in discovering their abilities, Dakota and his power of teleportation and Lupa and her impregnable shield. What Rosie had done was pass on her Starnik genes onto them, something the prophecy never foretold, Children of the Starnik!

One day Rosie felt different, her skin had become that of a younger wolf, old scars and wounds had healed, and her powers had returned. That's when she found that Scott had returned, he kept his promise and the Starnik were reunited. But the Ditori were hot on their heels. All four wolves and the single human were chased, nearly costing Shadow his life. That night, it was their Spirit Guide that came to them once more and after congratulating them, offered them yet another gift. The Original Starnik in the afterlife agreed to share their power with them, increasing their own drastically for the troubled day's ahead that they were sure to face. It was a painful process, more then giving birth or turning into a wolf they say.

The next day they were all found by a man, claiming he knew who they were and that he wanted to help. They chose to go with him to his facility, there they met new friends, and some they called family, but most importantly, a place they called home. This place was a safe haven for all things supernatural. They discovered the true strengths of their abilities, Rosie became immortal, her healing capable of bring those back two minutes after death, her wind manipulation capable of creating tornadoes, and finally her shockwave, said to be able to level buildings. Scott was said to have the power to lift six loaded trucks with ease, his Lycanthropy quicker and painless and is accuracy sharper. But the Ditori weren't having any of their new found happiness.

They once again forcibly controlled and manipulated Scott into killing dozens of men and woman working in this place they called home and heaven. Including the life of Rosie's mate, Shadow. When he came back to his senses, it was too late. They buried him that night, and everyone went into mourning.

Many months later, everyone had moved on from the incident and Shadow's death. In that time Lupa and Dakota received a set of gifts from there grandmother, Dakota became a conjurer, the ability to make anything physically appear before him. And his grandmother Sarah placed a part of her in Lupa, giving her the power to summon the dead, resulting in her become half deceased, with a heart rate less then five beats per minute, a core temperature of a corpse and a respiratory rate barely noticeable.

Soon something unpredictable happened. Rosie and Scott both started to develop feelings for one another. When Scott was as a wolf, those feelings went sky high, never when he was human. It was during a full moon that many things were discovered, they admitted their feelings for one another, but Rosie felt she was questioning her loyalty to Shadow. Suddenly they found themselves in a kiss; instinct had taken over, making them show their love. What they felt was true, they both did feel something towards the other, but Rosie denied her feelings. In an attempt to get answers she killed herself, her increased power resulted in her gaining immortality. She met with her late mate for a brief moment, discovering it was he and her mother who controlled them to do it. He wanted her to move on from him, and the best candidate in his eyes was Scott. When she came around, the two destined lovers decided to put their feelings to one side whilst Rosie chose on what she should follow, her mind saying no, or her heart saying yes.

With all thoughts and feelings put aside, Scott's mother and father contacted them, warning them of a supply convoy for the Ditori. With the help of their supernatural friends, they stopped the convoy, resulting in the Ditori being powerless for many more months.

It was then only a few weeks later the two chose to accept they were in love, they told Lupa and Dakota, and was happy to have Scott as part of the family and call him dad. Their Guide Sarah reversed his Lycanthropy, allowing him to live with the love of his life, with no awkward complications.

They started on what they were destined to do, with their children's help. Both Lupa and Dakota felt they inherited their gifts to assist them. They integrated a human town with a pack they rescued from the Ditori, first a small gathering, then a party, now they live in peace in the town. Wolves are free to walk in and out, communicate, and participate in the communities activities. With the help of three supernatural friends and three humans, they taught the town our language, they are able to understand every word we say.

In that time, they've done the same with two other packs and towns. Every one of them happy to share their towns with our kind, and wolves happy to see humans walking in the forests.

Four months after Scott and Rosie fell in love, and the first town was integrated, strange things started to occur. Scott was plagued with nightmares and visions of the SRC's destruction, including the deaths of many he loved and held dear to him. He did not heed these warnings and continued to go about his day to day life with his family. In this time Lupa and Dakota discovered their abilities were still growing slow and steadily, and Lupa was taught the art of Astral Projection by her grandmother to allow her half dead spirit to walk through the portals she can now conjure and step through to the other side. And Dakota was now able to jump practically anything that moved. Also, Sarah told them to seek out a temple, created by the Dire Wolves themselves, which they found and shortly made a home of it. But it was within the first few days more of these nightmares happened, becoming more vivid and deadly in both the dream world and reality. He discovered he was given them by a Dark Wolf, explaining he was Scott's Shadow Guide, one that teaches you to overcome fears, obstacles using their dark abilities, saying he was going this for a good cause, but Scott couldn't see why. He demanded that Scott turn off his emotions, and give into Expression. Expression is a dark art, one that supernaturals like Scott can learn to harness as a power to put a target in the most unbearable pain. But to do that, one must turn off his feelings, become a heartless monstrosity and risk the lives of his friends and family. He refused, leaving the Dark wolf with no other choice but to increase the vividness of his nightmares, making him see a reason to do it.

One night during a nightmare he was wounded, but when he awoke from his slumber it inflicted his body here in this world, things were getting serious. The dreams only became worse when they started happening in the real world, finding everything he looked at was the Dark Wolf, his nightmares were coming for him outside his dreams now.

When his family found him, he was nearly all but lost, his sanity starting to slip away. Sarah vowed to find out as much as she could, but sadly returned with very little, only all that Scott knew and that the gods forbid her to stop him from doing what he was asked to do. Three days he was unconscious, three nights he was forced to watch the visions unfold and there was no way to end it. When he was finally granted to return home, he found more then he bargained for, Rosie was pregnant! The family couldn't believe it, and were ecstatic to have another addition to it. They young couple had mated after leaving their children three days prior to Scott's awakening, giving them the opportunity they needed, but none expected this. During this happy time the nightmares seemed to end, much to his relief.

But sadly it wasn't meant to be, a week into her pregnancy, Rosie found herself in nearly unbearable pain from her abdomen, she had miscarried the pup. For days she was devastated, not talking to anyone unless necessary. But being the faithful mate, Scott was there for her and took her out on a night the two never forgot, a beautiful view over the Valley in which they once lived and a lovely dinner for two. That night they sang into the heavens, and Rosie insisted they mate again, which they did, and unbeknown to the two, the next morning, life was already growing inside her.

Meanwhile their children found themselves entertained after Dakota discovered he could make his sister's Projection become that of a physical body, giving the impression she was really there, when really her body was just a corpse on the floor. The morning they went to retrieve their parents, Dakota pushed Lupa of a cliff as a prank the two conjured for their parents, both believing their son has just murdered their daughter. But after arriving home, they discovered she never truly left, her body was here all along.

More days passed, and it came to a day that Scott wanted to give up on life. He hadn't had anymore nightmares, but he felt like he was living one. After meeting his friend Dean in a wood, feeling he was in danger, he was shot. Lupa was able to protect her family, but not dean, for he was too far out of reach and the others powers don't work inside her shield. Then it was the Ditori who stepped out of the trees, and informing them the bullet embedded in Dean's abdomen was laced with a slow acting but very fatal poison, giving him a month to live. To Sam's annoyance, the Starnik managed to escape, taking Dean with them straight to a hospital. The wound itself wouldn't kill him now, but the doctors discovered it was a poison of the likes they have never encountered before, and a good reason too, for it was discovered by the Ditori as the drug to temporarily take away the Starnik's powers, but to humans it was a poison, and there wasn't a cure.

Scott was furious, not only at Sam for doing this to him, but also at the doctors, not believing they were doing all they could, he wasn't going to watch as he friend slowly started wasting away and die in front of him. But it was Rosie who delivered yet more news that would make anyone stop in their angered frenzy. She once again bore his child. Scott's attack on the doctor came to a stop in an instant, apologising for his actions and letting all this process for a moment, his friend was to die, but his wife was pregnant again. Neither thought it was possible for her to conceive after miscarrying, but they came to the conclusion that her hormones were everywhere, her heat still present, giving her the opportunity to conceive once more.

Dean was ready to accept death, believing that his god wished for him to die at this time, he wasn't afraid of it. The following month was filled with the things we wanted to do before he died, the last he described "as the best day of his life", but it was also to be his last. He died in the arms of his friends and family, his last wish that Lupa take him over, which she gladly did and to be greeted by his grandfather.

Scott on the other hand couldn't take the pain of losing his friend and sought for the Dark Wolf, he wanted all the pain to go away, he wanted to turn it off, and he was the one to help. He did find him, and he did turn it off, leaving the rest of his emotions on. He felt nothing but sadness to his friend's death, nothing to the miscarriage of his pups, nothing to anything in his past; he didn't feel pain any longer. He was eternally thankful to his Shadow Guide, and promised to do anything in return. He had one thing on his mind, he demanded that Scott come and see him every morning and night, to ensure the remainder of his emotions stayed in tact, if not, he WOULD kill his family. Scott accepted his wish; he didn't wish to kill his family and unborn pup. It was that night he discovered who his Demonic Guide was, it was Rosie's former mate Shadow. The Wolf God Sirius thought it would be a good partnership for Shadow to be Scott's Guide, and a good partnership it was. But Scott didn't see it that way, to ensure he remained with his feelings, Shadow tortured him, both mentally and physically, nearly killing him at one point.

At the funeral, the Ditori attacked, what kind of sick people attack during a funeral? Not excepting this, Scott made a small but powerful army, consisting of his children, Michael and Glenn, and raided their base, killing as many as they could find. During their leave they ran into Scott's parents, and seeing this as the perfect opportunity, they left with them, to live with their son.

He did as his Guide asked him, but another Guide of his, Sarah, wished for him to stop, resulting in the dark side of Scott start to shine through, and begin to take control. As the days went on, he was frequently missing sessions, more and more of the darker personality starting to take control. It then got to the point that Scott had enough of his Guide that he used his new found power in him, the only way to hurt a Spirit Guide, and he had the power to do so. Shadow had failed what he tried not to do; he put his family in danger, now he had to clear it up. Scott returned home, happy and refusing to believe his darker side was influencing him. He concocted a lie and told Sarah that Shadow was doing it as revenge for killing him and taking his mate and children.

Rosie sensed something was different about him, but couldn't place her paw on it. By now Sarah had figured out herself who was behind Scott's mental and physical torture, but it was at that fateful moment she was now able to sense where Shadow was. She found him, and was ready to find out if it was possible to kill something already dead, but Shadow was able to make her see sense, that the things Scott said about him were lies, he started this with good intentions, but it was Sarah who wanted him to stop, resulting in slowly unleashing the caged monster within their charge. It was both their faults for what is happening, they have both put their families in danger, and now both Demon and Angel had to stop it. Shadow knew of someone who can help, and ordered Sarah to tell the endangered family, including Scott to seek out a wolf living in Alaska, whilst Shadow went to warn that very Wolf of their arrival and what needed to be done.

The day after they arrived, Lupa exited the den they slept in for the night and discovered a wolf outside, but something was strange about it. It stood a good ten inches taller and longer then the average wolf; he was a giant in her eyes. His name was Faolan, and he was sent to retrieve them and take them back to his master. Remaining cautious of the giant, Lupa awoke her family and together, all four of them followed the massive wolf to wherever it was he had to bring them. They discovered that this Wolf was a very kind and caring soul, Lupa immediately seeing that they'd be good friends, and that they did. Faolan was very concerned for Rosie and the fact she was for and a half weeks pregnant, just wanting her to take it easy. They found during the walk they could trust him, but still remained wary of the stranger they only met a few hours ago.

They reached their destination after a few hours, and within they discovered something that would rock the world. The Dire Wolves that were believed to be extinct, they never were, seventeen of them still survived and lived in a temple similar to Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota did, kept alive by the bracelets of immortality created by the shaman. But then came a sudden shock and realization, an older Wolf, a shaman knew to expect them and ordered for Scott detainment. Unable to understand why, Rosie and her children fought for his release, but soon discovered why. The shaman told them, of the message he received and that Scott was being taken over by Expression, the family didn't want to believe it, they wouldn't, but it was when they heard it from Scott's own lips that made them understand why he's been acting so strange. He wasn't yet under its spell, but will be with the slightest push in the wrong direction. That night the Shaman and Faolan, his assistant tried to cage the beast within him, but failed, they pushed him in the wrong direction, losing Scott to his inner demons.

When Rosie came to see him, he was a different wolf, calling her a whore, calling Dakota his next victim to die like his father, and Lupa being in heat at the time, calling her his sex toy if he got out. This wasn't Scott, and they knew it. She left unable to hear anymore, and pleading they do something to bring him back. They promised her they would; they have done so with many before him, but will have to do extreme things to bring him back. Two weeks passed, and in that time Scott still refused to turn his emotions on, Lupa and Faolan fell in love, unknown to anyone else, and Rosie's womb containing their pup still continued to grow. The Dire Wolves battled with Scott's sanity, trying many methods to break him, including starving him for the entire two weeks, suspending him from the ceiling via a pole through his scruff for days, nearly drowning him to cause a fear reaction for days, and locking him in an near airtight, claustrophobic hole for more days, all coming to no success.

They came to visit him every few days, not wanting to be around the wolf they once loved and seeing him this way. They went to their friends for comfort, all the different ones and when coming to see Tony, Lexi and her mate Karl, they find they have been trying for pups, but due to her barren nature, she was unable to conceive her own. Pitying her, they sought comfort in each other and promised to help her get through this tough time.

But one night Scott managed to escape and run to the Human town a few miles away. Following his heightened sense of smell, he sought out the first moving thing he found, unfortunately it was two humans, which he killed and begun gorging himself in. He hadn't eaten in two weeks, but now the taste of human flesh was on his mind and running down his throat, he needed more. He explored the town, and soon came across a church where inside he took the life of the vicar, but not before discovering the power of the human god who first prevented Scott's attack. But Scott outwitted him and ripped open his throat. But as he was going to feast once more, his family caught up with him, knocking him unconscious and bringing the vicar back into the living world.

That night they needed a more drastic method, so Lupa and Dakota brought someone Scott used to hold closely to him, Tony, his brother to him and a man Scott has known nearly all his life. Much to our ancestor's anger and spite, they let him try, but on the condition they can kill him if he fails. Regrettably he did, but the shamans apprentice; Faolan saw a brief change in Scott and came up with an idea of his own. He forced Scott to watch as he killed his brother, bring Scott to the realization his brother was dead. He started to feel sadness, but followed by joy when Faolan slipped on his immortality bracelet for he did it, and preventing his death. Scott was back, expression on longer present and his dark side once more caged, he had emotions once more.

But he still was unsure as to what he should do now. He was told that he would have to recover and take it easy with life in general as not to release the monster again. The shaman had seen this before and produced a memory waver, something for Scott to consume and forget his memories, then all he has to do is follow his heart to where he truly should be, with his family, or away from them. He was still a danger to them, and he didn't want to be.

The next morning, they discovered they had been harbouring the Starnik. They envied the ones before them, and had no idea the ones they foretold of were alive. Scott took the potion before they could react and they left. But not before Faolan renounced his love for Lupa, breaking her heart in two. He couldn't love something like her, she was everything he learnt and lived to hate, she was the offspring of that very thing.

The potion was taking effect by the time they arrived home, so Scott had little time to explain everything before his son took him far away to do what needed to be done, but he vowed to return before the birth of his pup, but he knew he may not.

Two days passed, Rosie was due to go into labour any day now, and Scott had not returned. But it was when the mother to be again and her children where summoned to the SRC things were going down soon. Sam, the leader of the Ditori waged war on them, wanting blood after what they did to his Head Quarters, he wanted blood, and he as bringing all his three hundred strong to get it.

On the night it was to start, Lupa travelled with her brother to seek out retribution from her previous lover. After sharing quotes the other said to one another once, Faolan saw reason, she had no control over who she would become, and like he once said, "you can never hate someone you once love". She gained his trust once more, the two no more then friends.

That same night the battle started, and Scott returned just in time to save his brother and children with his memories back, his heart wanted him to be with his family at this time. But when they went to find Rosie, she went into labour, during a war! The pup was coming, and thirty minutes later it came, a beautiful, healthy, black furred she-pup they named Myka. She was left in the care of lead agent John, whilst her father and brother battled and her mother and sister fought a fire waging in the forest where sadly Lupa witnessed the SRC werewolf pack's fate within the blaze and the Angel of Death coming to take them, and Scott witnessed Glenn run into a wall of bullets. And when the family all returned, the discover John dead and Myka missing.

Later on Sam announces he has Myka and is willing to swap her for either Scott or Rosie, without one Starnik, the other is powerless.

Refusing to put his family in danger further, Scott broke Rosie's neck and trapped the others against the ceiling, leaving them like that until he was far enough away for it to wear off. His dreams were coming true, the wounds he possessed, the deaths of his friends, only three hadn't happened yet and he wasn't going to let that happen. But when he arrived and prepared himself for his execution, Dakota jumped before him and took the bullet as his own, giving his life for his step-father. Scott unleashed everything he had, channelling his dark side for power and using the one he already to save his daughter and dispatch his enemies and the murderers of his son.

When Lupa and Rosie finally caught up, Sam appeared from his hiding spot and killed both of them and then Scott. But both husband and wife remained alive, just clinging onto life. He was able to muster all the power he could and Apexed a gun, firing it and hitting Sam directly in his stomach. But it seems it wasn't enough, for when the others from the SRC arrived, he was gone, and Rosie let death take her in his icy hands, leaving Scott to protect his daughter. Knowing he was going to die, he and his mates final wish was the young couple, Lexi and Karl take her as their own. Due to her barren nature, Lexi was unable to have her own pups, but now both she and Karl had the opportunity to be parents, even if it wasn't to their own pup. In his last breath, Scott was able to remove a bracelet bestowed unto him by the Dire Wolves, and asked not only that they give it to her, but that no-one tells her of who her parents were and who she really is, a daughter of the Starnik. She was safer from the outside world and to herself not knowing.

Death came and collected the last of the Starnik, now the family meeting once more in the afterlife. Their adventures were over, and they could finally rest, knowing their only living heir was in the safe paws of her adoptive parents. During the pass on, many came to take them, friends from their past, before Lupa and Dakota were born, and those that lost their lives on the same night. They even had the privilege of having the Original Starnik come for them, congratulating them for completing what they started but failed to do. They would always watch down from above on their daughter, and now that Sarah and Shadow had no charges they were free spirits, vowing to ensure Myka never knew who she was, or what.

**Chapter 1- Nobodies P.O.V**

A week, a long, slow, mournful, dark week had passed since the great war of the SRC. It was all over the news the first thing the next morning, a battle of the supernaturals and an unknown organization. The battle was gory; bodies, bullet shells and blood littered the streets and the town centre.

The Starnik are dead, this time they really were, they had the bodies to prove it. It was said that the wolf Starnik, Rosie was pregnant, but now we find she has no pup, if she was then it died with her, still within her womb. But unknown to the world and only to a dozen people, she did conceive and birth an heir, a daughter of the Starnik. She was given up mere hours after birth to a couple who were unable to have their own, now they can experience being parents. The clean up started immediately, but the funerals were held a week later.

The funerals were held in a cemetery in the same town as the SRC, keeping those they loved the most close to home. The last to be laid to rest, were the Starnik. Many came to the funeral, including the daughter. Her eyes were only just opening, like her father, she bore cerulean, sea blue eyes, but her vision and hearing were not yet what they would be, she was unable to understand what was going on around her, but felt safe to be around her parents. The size of a small doll, she couldn't yet talk, she couldn't walk far, and she couldn't understand what many were saying. She was born into a world where Wolves and Humans were starting to live together, a better and safer world for both species; her life couldn't be safer as long as she was with her family. The turn up consisted of all those who fought during the Great War and many others, which were Michael, Melissa, Skye, Tony, Jenny, David, Lexi, Karl and their daughter Myka. Including many soldiers, old friends of the SRC, and unfortunately, some news crews. Many did not want them to be here, but it seems as though they should be, for the world should know they died trying to make a difference.

Scott's parents were grieved to be here, no parent should have to bury their child. Finally the moment came, in the same grave first to be laid in their own coffins, the children of the Starnik, Lupa and the Dakota, followed by their mother and step-father. The same Vicar who performed Dean's funeral and the one whom Scott once killed performed the ceremony on this dark day. The grave stone said none other then "Here lies Scott, loving mate and father, Rosie, wonderful mate and mother, Dakota, inspiring friend and brother, Lupa, magnificent listener and sister. May they rest in peace for all eternity and smile down on us." The grave stone was a smooth, marble surface, two golden wolves standing on their hind paws reaching up along the sides of the stone and two more engraved in gold facing one another on the top, their necks crossed over like in an embrace. They were supposed to represent them, the children on the sides and the parents on the top.

Each started taking their turn in laying a white Lily, the family's favourite flower, known to many. Each of them said a few words to their fallen friends and family before returning to their seats or where they were standing. When it came to Lexi and Karl, he took their adoptive daughter by her scruff and placed her before the coffins in the ground, she had no idea what was going on, and so remained sat in-between her father paws. They thanked them for giving them the chance to become parents, but were so sorry they couldn't be, it was their right to watch their daughter grow up, but now they'll have to do it up from a distance. After saying their words and dropping their lily, they walked back to where they once sat, once again with their daughter. They knew one day they'd have to tell her that she wasn't truly their pup, and who their parents were, and they were ready for that day, they knew what to say. Karl still had the bracelet on his wrist Scott pleaded to give to Myka when she could take its weight, which wouldn't be just yet, but soon it will be, enough to wear around her neck as a collar until she grows enough to wear around her paw.

The ceremony was over, but not before the dozens of wolves attending threw back their heads and released a howl of requiem for their fallen saviours. The funeral party left afterwards, either going home or attending the after party held at a large pub within the SRC town. There everyone conversed, sharing stories of the Starnik and their children, but a large group of the ones who knew them the most discussed what was to be done with the young she-pup curled asleep in her mothers paws.

"They don't want her knowing who she is." Michael stated.

"But she should know." Lexi protested as she gazed down at her adoptive daughter. "She'll want to know who she is someday."

"But it was their wish that she not know." Scott's mother, Jenny, replied.

"And we should carry it out." Tony added.

"But what if she asks?" Karl asked.

"Then tell her who they were, just not they were the Starnik."

"Then what?" Lexi asked.

"Then leave it at that, or she'll ask more." Tony added. "I'll be there with you when you do this."

"Thanks, we'll need all the help we can get."

"But what about Sam?" David asked. "He got away and may still be alive."

"I'm going to hunt him down." Michael replied. "And make sure he pays for his crimes."

"We're coming with you." Jenny said after glancing to her husband. "They killed our son and we will not let that go unanswered. As weird as it may be, he's a danger to our grand-daughter; we're not going to let our family get hurt."

"But what about the rest of wolf kind, I say we should do something." Mel said changing the subject.

"We'll carry on what they started." Skye answered. "We'll do what they did around the country, going town to town and forest to forest, finish what they started."

"We're with you on that." Lexi said with a smile. "Then at least she'll be doing something her parents would want her to do." She said as Myka gently shuffled against her chest.

"It's in her blood to help." Michael added. "Just give me a call and I'll be there."

"We all will." Melissa added. The Starnik may be dead, but their legacy will live on in the form of their friends and those they considered family. They were to go around doing what they started and failed to finish, like those before them. The world WILL be a better place for Humans and Wolves, The Starnik will not watch from above as everything they've worked for diminishes, and withers away back so Wolves and Humans once again feared one another.

**I'm back guys, it's been a long week. I've been away camping with my church group at an Event here in England called NewWine and it was a blast. I experienced things and come back refreshed feeling the presence of Jesus and the Holy Spirit. But several other things have been on my mind since, one of which being this which i still haven't finished. I'm nearly at chapter forty and have many ideas to go. Another was that i had a brainstorming idea for a genuine Alpha and Omega fanfic, not something like this, a REAL one, something that i haven't seen anyone do before. But i will finish this, then do that one. Then i had another idea for a supernatural sci-fi story which would sound fun. I'm so looking forward to all of them. I can see myself finishing Children of the Starnik in the next two weeks.**

**Now back to this. The Starnik are dead, this time for real, they aren't coming back. Myka is to grow up the life of an ordinary wolf, but she has the Starnik's blood running through her veins, will she see something's different? The world knows of the Starnik's death, but will the world do anything about it, or will it go back to Wolves and Humans staying away from one another again? Let's hope not. I hope you live this story as you enjoy the rest, review each chapter and feel free to put what you like, i just ask you say what you HATE about it when it's done. Feel free to put good and bad things about it, just say the things you HATE about it later, that's how you kill a person's self confidence in this type of thing. But please review, i love hearing what you guys put, it excites me when my phone goes off telling me someone's put something. Enjoy guys, this is the last of the Starnik series. :p**

**The FalconWolf**

**P.S as you can see, I've rated it M because there are a few swears, gruesome and sexual scenes, but there isn't any mating that you swill read. I'm just doing it to play safe. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Understandings

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 2: Understandings

**Nobodies P.O.V**

"_My name is Myka; it is now 23__rd__ June 2018. My life was full of twists and turns, and I just thought I should note down everything that has happened in my life. It's had its up's and downs, and confusing spirals, but it was the best I could have known. I'm writing this journal, so I can look back at it when I'm done, and pass it down to my children to carry on, then their children and their children's children. But first it's down to me to start off. This first entry was one of the worst days of my life, it was the day I found out who I truly was, the day I found out who my family was. It all started two years ago, on my third moon of life, on the 6__th__ August, 2016, exactly on my third moon."_

Myka was the beautiful she-pup everyone had always seen her as. Three months, or moons in wolf terms, of age, she was to be a fine young wolf when she grew up. Her jet black fur, soft to the touch, the flecks of her ears tinted with the tawny brown, literally just the first dozen fur strands on the tops of her ears just covered them, as well as the tip of her tail. What perplexed the young pup was that very thing; her fur was not that of her parents, or supposedly her grand-parents. Her mother was pure stark white, not a hint of anything else, and her father was dark brown and white. Maybe that's where she got the hints of brown from, but then again, it was a different shade of it, but then once again, it could just be a suppressed gene from her ancestors, that must have been it.

So many questions ran through her head, but that was to be expected from a pup of her age. So many questions, too little time from them to be answered. Why was she a different colour than her parents? Why did she have the strange two white claws on her right fore paw? And why would her parents look at her as if something was wrong with her? They loved her to pieces of course and she knew it, but there was something about that didn't seem right. She bombarded her parents and uncle with so many questions about them, her family past them, her fur colour, and their strange ways around her. The answers they gave her were either the truth, small lies which she could pick up on, or and mostly the same response "we'll tell you when you're older".

Last time she asked those questions was yesterday, and finally she received a different answer, "We'll tell you tomorrow." Her mother said after discussing with her mate confidentially. She was excited that finally she was going to get some straight answers, instead of excuses to not get them. She was so different compared to her parents in terms of her personality, traits and skills, and she wanted to know why. What was it that made them keep secrets from her, and what is that big one that they've been keeping and refusing to tell her? They're family, and families should be honest no matter what, right?

It was now that very morning; she dreamed all of last night of this "talk" she's going to have with her parents, finally going to get the answers she wants. She was a persistent young pup, always demanding an answer to her questions. She slowly allowed her mind and body to reach back out of her dream, and into the world of reality. She fluttered her eyes as she came to see what it was that disturbed her slumber, the light gleaming through the window of the car she was asleep in. All her life, that's all she knew, travelling, only once has she seen what her real home looks like. Her mother and father told her that they live with her Human uncle, Tony, in a place called an "apartment", in a human settlement. The one time she saw it, she was excited, feeling safe from anything in the outside world.

The car bumped and swayed as it trundled along the road they were driving along, her loving uncle at the wheel of it, looking ahead to keep focused. She looked behind her to see she was in the same place she was when she fell asleep, under the chin of her father, who smiled in his sleep, his mate resting her head on his stomach beside him. She loved sleeping with them, and hated when the day came that she'd be too big to do so.

She carefully crawled out from under him and let out one of those cute yawns young pups do as she stretched her muscles, feeling the warm glow of the sun, radiating through the window. It was nice. Her little yawn caught the attention of Tony, who looked back in the mirror to see her sitting up and looking around as her stretching came to a stop. "Good morning."

"Morning Uncle Tony." She replied with a smile.

"Are they still asleep?" She looked down at them just as Karl's foreleg instinctively and in his sleep reached down and held onto Lexi's side, making her smile in her own slumber. She found it a little funny and giggled as she answered.

"Yeah, they're being disgusting again."

"Why what are they doing now?" Tony chuckled.

"Cuddling." She said, making a puking face. "Can I come up there with you, I don't want cooties." He found it rather amusing to hear her say this, and chuckled again at her statement.

"Come on over." He said patting the chair beside him. She nodded and carefully hopped over, making sure not to touch the stick in the middle which she knew not to touch whilst they were moving. "Sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I had a dream." She said, excited that she was going to get the answers she wanted.

"And what was that?"

"Mom, Dad and I were having that talk they said they were going to have with me." She watched as his face took a more serious one, he knew they were going to tell her at some point, they just weren't sure as to when it was going to be.

"They said that today?" He asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, I'm excited." She replied, tail wagging.

"Don't get too excited, it may not be all that great."

"But I've been waiting for ages for the answers to my questions."

"Just promise me you won't get too excited about it." He said now sounding as serious as his face looked.

"I'll try." She said, sounding a little saddened. It was like he was trying to brace her for something. Why was that? She now had another question to ask later on. "So where are we going today?" She asked, changing the subject. All she really knew was life on the road, like I said; she had only seen her real home once. She had been travelling with her strange family to these things called "Wolf Speak classes", where her mother and uncle would teach humans how to understand the wolf language. She would sit in the corner with her farther, Karl, and watch and once every so often help out as well. She liked it, she felt as though this was what she should have been doing, helping with humans and wolves becoming more sociable and to understand them. She felt it was a part of her to do so. This was the third place she remembers she has been to. They travel all across the country, to different places and meeting different people. They had all slept in the car last night, and they were already moving by the time she had awoken. She had already been taught how to tell the time by looking at the sun and it's position in the sky. Right now, it seemed to be around 10:30.

"A little place your parents and I have been to before, we've been asked to do a class there, and possibly we might see someone."

"When does it start?"

"It starts tomorrow, but today we need to set up and talk with a few people first."

"Do I know them?"

"Probably not, but they know you. The last time they saw you, you were only a week old."

"Fair enough. How much longer?"

"A few more hours, we'll be there just after lunch." Just then, they drove over a pothole, the bump it made startled Myka, and woke up Lexi and Karl.

"What was that?" Lexi groaned as she started to sit up.

"Sorry guys, this road is a nightmare." Tony said as his eyes darted around the road, looking out for more holes.

"It's about time you got up." Myka giggled. Karl's eyes lay upon his daughter and widened, realising what day it was. She looked across to his mate and she too had the same look on her face. They both looked petrified of something. "What's wrong mom?" Myka asked worried.

"Nothing dear, just… getting used to being awake." Myka saw straight through her lie, one more question to ask later. She put on a fake yawn to try and convince her further, but it didn't work, so she went with it, deciding to ask later when they said they'd tell the truth to her questions. Tony informed them of their progress and how much longer it would take.

A few hours later, they had reached their destination, a small town they knew all too well, but Myka didn't know where they were, but found it exciting. All the new sights, smells and places to go. "So where are we going?" She asked tail wagging and looking back to her family. Tony was arching his back and groaning, it can't have been comfortable sitting like that for that long, Lexi and Karl didn't seem to be fairing any better.

"First we need to head up that hill there and find someone. Just to let them know we're here." Lexi replied. She whirled around and looked across the small town's centre and saw a road that led up and around a corner. But just as she was about to start running, she felt something grabbed her scruff and something else underneath her and lifting her off the ground. She looked above her to see it was Tony holding her.

"Don't go running off little one; don't want you to get lost." She whined in disappointment as he settled her back on the ground and she sulked back to Karl and Lexi. They all started walking across the town; she saw on the faces of her family that they didn't want to be here. Something had happened here, something that they didn't like or made them sad. Once again, it was another question she would ask later. Her mind was swarming with questions now, all to be expected by a curious pup of her age. Just wanting to know anything and everything.

They all continued to walk for around fifteen minutes along this road and up the hill with trees either side. Still Tony, Lexi and Karl's faces all looked saddened or depressed. Finally they reached a large building, on the front, it said three words, the first letter of each written in large letters "Supernatural Research Facility". The size of the building was daunting, something Myka found a little scary. Her tail instinctively tucked under her tail slightly and she pressed her side against her father's leg for protection.

That was when she noticed the sliver band thing on his wrist. She had seen it before, and she really like it, it was pretty because of the way it sparkled in the light. On it were strangely carved symbols and words, something she couldn't understand. She was told it was a gift from a friend of his, and that he likes to keep it on. But she felt it was much more then that. They entered the building, Myka remaining pressed against her father for protection. People were walking around, and seemed to be fixing things. Everywhere she looked, small holes were in the walls, the floors were uneven. Not to mention the outside of the building, there were scorch marks on the sides and more holes. Her mind at this point was brimming with questions, her mind felt as though it was about to explode if she didn't ask them.

They walked down winding corridors and passed several people, fixing and painting. The fumes starting to get a bit much for her as they padded their way down the path. It was when they turned and entered a large and bare room, she saw five people standing on their own, talking with one another, three women and two men. She looked passed them and saw what she guessed was meant to be a large window, but there wasn't any glass and outside it was a forest, except it smelt of ash, smoke and burning. The trees were all black and dying, it must have been on fire recently. What had happened here? She refocused back onto the people and that was when the shyness in the young pup peaked. When they came to a stop a few feet away, she hid behind her father's leg and peeked around and listened in to what was being said. "Sorry we're late." Tony started, gaining their attention. They all spun around and looked at all of them, but not noticing Myka.

"What took you?" One of the men asked.

"The roads were terrible." Lexi protested.

"Fair enough." One of the girls replied.

"So is everything set up?" Tony asked.

"As you can see we cleared everything out of here, it's much nicer now." The other man replied. Myka was transfixed on what she knew to be a gun clipped to his side, the woman beside him had one on her as well. She knew they were used to hurt other people, and in some cases, kill them.

"It'll do, all the stuff is still in the car." But then she sensed the mood of everyone change, from happy, to serious.

"Is she here?" The first man asked. Tony nodded and pointed down to where Myka was hidden. Karl tried to lift his paw, but Myka held firmly to it, trying to keep herself concealed. They all moved around so they could see her, she knew they saw her, but she wanted to feel safe, and where she was she felt it. One of the women without the gun stepped forward and knelt down with a smile on her face. Myka tried to hide the best she can.

"Is your name Myka?" She asked. Myka peeked around once again and gave a small nod. "Don't be afraid, we've known you since you were born." She added.

"Really?" She asked, still hiding. The other women stepped forward, but didn't kneel.

"We have; in fact, we were there when you were." She looked further around Karl's leg, looking at the strange people. "My name's Jenny and this is my husband David, and our friends Michael, Skye and Melissa." She said pointing to the others.

"Really?" She asked sounding a little more confident.

"Really." The David replied. Then the other man, Michael looked up to Tony and her parents.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet, but we're going to tell her today." Lexi answered.

"Tell me what?" Myka asked, intrigued by what they were keeping secret from her.

"Do you want us to leave?" Michael asked. That awkward and possibly heart breaking moment they had all been dreading had arrived.

"No, I think you should be here to help." Karl answered. "Myka can you come out of there please?" He asked as he moved his paw out the way and slithered it out of her grip. She was a little reluctant at first, but took a few steps forward and sat a little in front of her father's paws, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked scared.

"Of course not, honey." Lexi replied as she laid down before her. "We just need to tell you something." She added as her eyes started to water, confusing Myka further.

"What is it?" Myka asked, now becoming scared herself. She was starting to regret wanting to know the truth now, it was becoming scary. Did she really want to know? SHe never knew the truth was so terrifying .

"Myka, I love you, with all my heart, and so does Karl. But…" She started to choke on her words, struggling to hold back the tears. Myka was perplexed again by hers and everyone actions to this subject, so Karl took over.

"Have you ever wondered why you look so different then us?" She looked up to him and nodded her head. She was very different compared to them. Her fur, her eyes, the personality. It was like she wasn't really their pup. "Well, some mommies are born unable to have pups of their own. Not all can have them, but it's only a few that can't."

"Ok" She said, trying to understand it.

"I'm one of them." Lexi spoke, now finally able to calm herself down enough to talk. "I can't have pups of my own."

"But I'm your pup." She replied, confused. But then she looked not just into her eyes, but into her soul, there was something about her that was trying to reach out of her to tell her something. But the tears were preventing them from doing so. "Aren't I?" She asked. Lexi was now on the verge of a complete breakdown, so Karl stood up and walked around to her and rubbed her back to comfort her. Tony then spoke up as he knelt down to her.

"Myka, Lexi can't have pups, and she never has. What we're trying to tell you is like stones in our hearts, so don't take it the wrong way."

"What are you trying to say" She asked, now trying to tear up herself as she arose to her paws. She looked her uncle in the eye; his were just as saddened and pained as her parents. But wait, her parents, she was different in every way, and she has never birthed pups. But how can that be? Myka is their pup.

"Myka, some pups are given away because their parents can't look after them." He added. She pieced each piece herself, her looks, and the reactions of everyone around her. Then it hit her like a brick in the face. If Lexi couldn't, and had never had pups, then that means…

"No" She gasped as a tear fell from her eye. Lexi's choked sob turned into a cry, Myka had finally learned the big secret they had been keeping from her all this time.

"Myka, we're not your parents." Karl admitted with his head hung low in shame. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; she didn't want to believe it. She had been calling these wolves her parents, when really they weren't!

"No, you're lying." She said as she took a few steps back. "YOU'RE ALL LIARS!" She wailed as the tears streaked down her face and she bolted around them and out the broken window. Before anyone could react, she was already in the out the window heading for the trees.

"Myka don't go out there!" She heard Michael scream.

"It's not safe!" Tony added. But she didn't listen; she needed to get away from them. How could she be with those liars, she hated them, all of them. Even though she only knew the others for a few minutes, she couldn't bare looking at them. She jumped over a dead tree and sprinted into the dead forest. Ash was thrown into the air as her paws kicked them up and then settled back down after floating a while. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going, she didn't care, she just wanted to get away. She sobbed to herself as she tried to get away. She could hear in the background, the cries and pleas from the others for her to come back, but once again, she ignored them, what reason did she have to listen to them.

She started to hear thundering paws and footsteps behind her, she knew they were gaining on her. She only had little legs, she couldn't run fast. So she dived behind a log and into what was left of a small fern bush. She laid as tears fell down her face and the cries and pleas. Lexi and Karl came bolting past, crying themselves and pleading for Myka to come back, they didn't see her. Tony was right behind them yelling her name and the others split off into other directions. How could they say they loved her, how could they act this way to a pup that wasn't even theirs? She saw one way they din't go, one that led deeper into the forest. So she crawled under the bush and continued running at paw press speed, she couldn't be near those liars.

She ran for what she felt was for miles, all around the forest was dead, burnt, the ash went up to her knees it was that deep. A thick mist floated in the air, it seemed to have come out of nowhere. It was when she stumbled after tripping over a branch, and falling to her stomach, she cried to herself. She didn't bother to get up, so she placed her paws over her face as she wailed in pain. She wanted her life to end, right there and then. She has been a lie, living a lie, with lies, and more lies covering that lie. Her life was a great big lie!

She could no longer hear the cries of the others, meaning she had lost them. But the questions that whirled in her mind before, fled her mind, now to be replaced with new ones, like who were real parents, but most importantly, why did they leave her? Did they hate her? Was that why they didn't want her? They didn't love her? That must have been the reason, they gave up on her. She must have been really horrible for them to hate her in that way, just to give her up.

But hold on, they gave her to Karl and Lexi, and they've looked after her all this time. They are the only wolves in the whole wide world that took her in as their pup, and kept her safe from harm. They loved her. She hated them at this moment, but slowly as the tears started to subside, at the same time so did that hatred, and anger that dwelled inside her and was directed towards them and Tony. They all loved her dearly, they said so themselves, even her Human Uncle said so. She was so stupid to think all that. Yes they may have been liars, but they did it for her own good. Her real parents hated her, but her adoptive parents loved her.

After thirty minutes of non stop wailing and sobbing to herself, in the same position, she found she needed to get back and find them, she needed to apologise to them. She loved them, but still hated them for what they did, but that was too minuscule for her to feel, they were the only family she had. She wiped away the tears, but her eyes remained bloodshot and her cheeks damp. She arose to her paws and sniffled as she wiped off the ash. She had no idea where she was, but she knew she only had to follow her tracks left in the ashes to get back. But that was the problem; the ash had fallen back into the paw steps, making them impossible to notice. She was lost.

She knew the first thing was not to panic, that would only make things worse. She took a few deep breaths and started following her instincts, going in the direction they were telling her. She walked for what felt like forever, looking around frantically for something that looked familiar, but it all looked the same, ash, mist and burnt trees. It was when she discovered she had been walking in circles, finding a slight indentation in the ash of small paw steps that she lost it. She choked on a sob and fell to the ground again, covering her face with her paws as she cried to herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"What are you sorry about pup?" A voice said. She removed her paws and looked up beside her to see a tawny brown wolf with a white chest and belly sat beside her, looking down at her with a serious and confused face. She closed her eyes and continued to sob, thinking she was just a random wolf or her imagination.

"I'm lost, and I made my family mad, so I'm just going to stay here and die."

"Well that's not like you." The she wolf said sounding disappointed. "You need to keep moving."

"But I don't know where to go." Myka sobbed.

"Walk with me young pup." The wolf said as she stood to her paws and started walking into the mist. Myka grew up to learn never to talk to strange wolves or humans, but seeing as she was in a desperate situation and this wolf seemed to know where she was going, she attentively got to her paws and walked beside her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend." She answered simply, but with a smile. "A friend trying to help you."

"Do you live out here?" She asked as she climbed over a thick branch which the bigger she wolf simply stepped over.

"No, I just came to help."

"Help with what?"

"To help you." She answered. Myka was now even more confused, what was she talking about?

"How did you know I needed help?"

"I've been watching you for a while now."

"Now that's weird." She giggled.

"It wasn't meant to sound weird." The bigger wolf giggled back. "What were you doing out here?" Myka then remembered everything that had happened before, bring back the stinging tears.

"My mom and dad, weren't really my mom and dad."

"Maybe not by blood, but they are."

"I know, but I just don't think I can call them that any more, now that I know." Myka sighed.

"I understand, us wolves have strong attachments to family. I wouldn't be able to if I were you now."

"That's nice to know." Myka replied. The two walked from then on in silence, not saying another word to each other. Slowly, the surroundings around Myka started to look familiar, and her instincts were telling her she was heading in the right direction. It was when they started reaching the tree line they saw Lexi, Karl, Tony and the others all in a group, Karl and Lexi in tears over losing Myka.

"Just know this…" The she wolf said just before Myka stepped out. "Your real parents loved you very much, they didn't give you up." Myka faced back to the group, looking at them.

"Thank you." She said as she turned around again, but the wolf was gone. The ash wasn't kicked up in any way, so she didn't run; it was like she vanished into thin air. But on the ground where she stood, now lay a white lily with a purple outlining and a yellow centre. She admired the flower for a moment before her instincts once again told her to put it behind her ear. She did just that before she turned around once more and stepping out towards the others.

She was scared to death, what were their reactions going to be. Skye was the first to see her and pointed her out. Lexi and Karl spun around and ran over to her and tightly embrace her, as she did to them. "Myka, you scared us to death." Lexi wept. "Please don't do that again." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed. But then they pulled back and got back onto the subject that started the whole thing.

"Myka listen." Karl started. "We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but we just couldn't do it."

"We love you Myka, and we only did it for you." Tony added.

"I know, I'm sorry for running away."

"Just promise us you won't do it again." Lexi begged once more.

"I promise." She replied. "But I don't think I can call you mom and dad anymore." She said looking down in shame.

"We understand." Karl added.

"But you'll always be my parents, maybe not by blood." She said lifting her head back up and thinking back to what that strange wolf said.

"I'm glad you're ok with it." Lexi said with a smile.

"I'd rather you guys be my parents then some wolves who never loved me." She giggled lightly.

"Your parents loved you Myka." Michael spoke up from the back, making them all look at him. "We all knew them, and we were there when you were born. They loved you with all their heart."

"They were so looking forward to having a future with you." Jenny added as a tear fell from her face.

"But then why did they give me up?" She asked. Everyone gave each other a look, before Tony spoke up.

"Do you want to see them?" Her eyes widened, but then she did want to see them. They were the ones who could answer the questions that flew around her mind at that moment. She attentively and anxiously nodded and followed by Lexi's side as she was led back through and out the building. They all walked across the town again for a long time until they came to a graveyard. Why did they bring her here, where her parents gravediggers or something? They weaved in and out of the tombstones, until they all came to a stop in front of one. Myka walked underneath Melissa's legs and looked at the stone. It was a black marble stone with two gold wolves on the sides and two more engraved into it on the top.

"These are your parents." Tony said, making her eyes widen. "They died shortly after you were born." She looked at the first two names, "Here lies Scott, loving mate and father and Rosie, wonderful mate and mother" "Your mom was Rosie and your father was Scott, I was good friends with them both." Tony answered. "I've known him since I was a kid. And your mom was the kindest person that ever lived, always wanting to help."

"What were they like?" Myka asked curiously.

"You have your father's fur and eyes." Jenny answered. Myka looked up and down her body, admiring that she looked like her father. "But the brown is from your mother." She then looked back at the stone and noticed two more names "Dakota, inspiring friend and brother and Lupa, magnificent listener and sister."

"I had a brother and sister?!" She exclaimed.

"You did, Lupa and Dakota." Karl replied.

"They were a half brother and sister, your mother was married once before."

"That doesn't matter to me." She said without taking her eyes of the stone. "What were they like?" She asked again. "I just want to hear it."

"Exactly like you see there." Tony said pointing to their names. "They were the best friends we could have ever had." But then a more important question came to mind.

"How did they die?" She asked as a tear fell down her cheek. Everyone looked at one another, unsure whether they should tell her. But she wanted to know, so Michael spoke up.

"We were all attacked here, and they died protecting us." She looked up at them; unable to believe they gave their lives for her and them. "They were very brave."

"They were?!" She gasped.

"Indeed." David answered. "Very brave." They all had tears either ready to fall or already had.

"I wish they were still here." Myka whimpered. The whole reality was now getting to her. She may not have known her family, but she still missed them. Now knowing who her parents really were, and the fact she had a brother and sister was really starting to hit home.

"We all do." Lexi said breaking the small silence."They gave you to us shortly before they passed."

"And your father gave me this." Karl added, making Myka spin around to face him. She watched as he slid off the bracelet and held it in his paw before her. "Your father told me to give this to you when you were old enough. Now I think you are."

"This was his?" She asked. She it was more then just a gift, she just never knew it was from her birth father.

"Yes it was, it's a bit big for your paw, but it's the right size for a collar." He said as he handed it to Tony and he bent it to straighten it before then putting it over her neck and squeezing it back together to make it comfortable around her neck and so it wouldn't suffocate her as she grew. After he pulled his hands away, she inhaled the scents coming from it. Of course she made out the scent of Karl, but there was a very faint and distant smell on it that seemed to have lingered for a long time. She knew right then it was her fathers, even time could not ravage his scent from it.

"It still smells of him." She said with a smile.

"We know this is a lot for a young pup like you, but we thought you should know by now." Lexi said.

"Now you can stop with all the questions." Tony added, making everything laugh lightly.

"Yeah you're right. Thank you for telling me." She said as she walked up to her adoptive parents and wrapped her paws around Lexi who returned it and Karl filled the gap around them. "You looked after me for these three months, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"You know." Skye said. "With that flower in your ear, you remind us of your mom. She liked that type of flower."

"Thanks I found it." She replied with a smile. But then Lexi brought them back on subject.

"You may not be our blood daughter, but we love you with all our hearts." Karl replied with a smile.

"And I love you too." She smiled. "You too Uncle Tony." She giggled as she looked up at him."

"Just to clear things up, I'm not really your Uncle." He said.

"I know, but it's a good name."

"Just checking." He said, once again making everyone laugh.

"Shall we head back; we have a class to organize." Skye said clapping her hands together and ushering everyone to keep moving.

"Who are you guys?" Myka asked as they all broke the hug.

"Just friends of the family." She answered.

"We bring the wolves and humans together and Lexi and Tony run the class." Melissa answered as they all started walking away. But Myka froze to the spot and looked back at the tombstone.

"Can I stay here for a minute?" She asked. They all looked down at her, but nodded in understanding.

"We'll wait for you by the entrance." Karl said as he licked her between the ears, making her giggle and push him away. "That's something your mother was like, she as very ticklish there." He chuckled as he walked away with the others. She then turned around again and padded back to the stone and sat before it. It was weird for her to think that just underneath her paws lay her family, her real family.

"I don't know if I'm just talking to a stone right now, but I just wanted to ask, why did you have to leave me. Surely you didn't have to? I'm really sad that you had to leave me, but I will wear this bracelet for the rest of my life and remember you. I think you were really brave for what you did, that you saved all those people, and I'm proud to be your daughter and to have an amazing brother and sister. I'm just sad that we couldn't have seen each other before. I love you all and I can't wait to see you." She finished with stinging tears in her eyes.

But then something weird happened, the air around her started to pick up, only lightly, but strong enough to pick up the leaves and make them swirl around her. She watched in awe at the strange spectacle that lasted only mere seconds before it settled down. She didn't know whether to take it as a sign, or as a random wind occurrence. So she left after that, but not before saying that she would come back again. She was happy, that her family were in peace, and she was happy that she had someone to look after her. She had a new family to be with; one that may be a little odd with a human in it, but they all loved her as she did to them.

Meanwhile, up above, four wolves looked down through a mystical stream down at their remaining family member. "That just wasn't fair." Lupa smirked.

"What? She's happy." Rosie said with a smile.

"I wouldn't do things like that with her though; you never know what may happen." Scott said.

"That's a point; we don't want her finding out." Dakota added.

"You guys are just boring." Rosie giggled. "We're dead; we can do what we like now."

**Major chapter here guys. Myka now knows who her family was, but not what and who they were. It's good to know they are up above watching down on them with smiles. Keep the reviews coming guys, i'm loving what you've put and don't be afraid to do it, i love to hear it. I', also happy to see another person reading as well, glad you like it. Keep them coming and read on. :)**

**On a personal note, i have been asked several times how i come up with the plots and plans for these stories. I can say that i get these ideas because some of them have happened to me and others have but i have exaggerated. For example, Dean's death in the last series, marked the anniversary of my grandfather who died of cancer five years ago. When we found out he was very, very sick and we found he only have a month to live at the least. He died after three. Another, Rosie's miscarriage, my mom miscarried a few years after she had me. But when they tried again she was blessed with my little brother. The day i typed that i just had it on my mind all day. A third could be in series two, Scott and Michael considering each other brothers. My mum's goddaughter and i consider each other family, she calls me her little bro and i call her my sister. She happened to come round the day i typed that chapter and i thought it would sound good. A fourth The plot for the Starnik ritual they did right at the beginning of series one, Scott being ****resurrected. I died the day i was born and pronounced dead after not breathing or having a heartbeat. But fifteen minutes later after they gave up, my heart started beating on it's own again. A last one can be the scars Scott wanted to keep on his neck from Rosie, he wanted to keep them to remind him to give people space when they need it. A few weeks before i wrote that chapter, i had an accident whilst playing five finger fillet with a knife if you know that game. I cut a nice big cut across the length on my hand. The saying "don't pick a scab or it will scar" came into mind after it healed over, so i picked it constantly and that's what happened, now i have a scar running across it. I wanted something to remember and to teach me a lesson as to not play with knives. So i did that, now i show it to others and children to prove that you shouldn't. These are just a few of many, many more i have used in this story, but i shall not give them away seeing as you haven't read it yet. If you want to know more then PM me, i don't mind sharing where i got my inspiration from.**

**On another note, and this is a bad one. I'm going away again on Wednesday for another week, so i'll will not be updating until the following Wednesday or the day after when i get back. This is a family holiday, so i won't be taking my laptop with me. But i'm really going to be evil this time. The next chapter has the worst cliffhanger ever, and i think i might just leave it at that while i'm away. An entire week with a terrible cliffhanger, shocking how evil i am isn't it? hehehe. Until next time peoplez. :p**

**The FalconWolf**


	3. Chapter 3The Start of Something Amazing

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 3: The Start of Something Amazing

**September, 7****th****, 2016**

"_So my yesterday was a rather emotional time for me, discovering that the ones who I thought were my parents, weren't really my parents, but also discovering who I truly was and who my parents were, the next few weeks will be. By the sounds of it, they were good wolves, and I should be proud to be their daughter. I completely lost it that day, unable to talk with anyone. But I came to my senses, understanding that they did love me when no-one else did. I was also thankful they had told me of what became of my blood family, and not only that, I had siblings! A brother and a sister. It was a great shame that I can't remember them, I wish I could've. I just wished I could talk with them at least one time. Karl and Lexi were the best parents a wolf could ever ask for, by blood or not. They cared for me, loved me and protected me throughout my life, and I can never repay them for that."_

One year and eleven months later, so, so much had changed. Let's start off with Myka, the sweet young she-pup we last saw. She was now a stunning example of a young she-wolf. She was now the size of her adoptive mother, but still smaller then her adoptive father, as she'll always be. Her black fur, slowly, as age started to creep on her, started to change. Her sides, and only her sides started to shine through with a very thin layer of sliver, a slight tinge of it, only just noticeable, but it still gave her a stunning, reflective appearance. The brown on her ears had not grown anymore; she still had the tawny brown on the tips of her ears and her tail, no more then that. She was told she still had the black fur and eyes of her father, but the sliver and brown came from her mother. The bracelet she wore as a necklace around her neck as a young pup started to choke her eventually, so it was removed and bent back to its original size and worn from then on as a bracelet on her left forepaw. Her body, inside and out had started and gone through a few of the changes that a she-wolf of her age goes through, she has already been through her first season of heat, finding it nearly unbearable. Lexi was there to comfort her, but couldn't say she knew what she was going through, due to being barren at birth and unable to come into heat. But what she did know, she was taught by her mother, which were some coping strategies, and that it would get worse the second time. Which when she came into that, was exactly what happened. Some days she refused to come out of her room, worried she may do something she regrets with Karl or some other wolf in the area. That was another problem for her, before they guys would barely notice her, but now she's practically the talk of every town she goes to.

The wolf speak classes have been a huge success, she now helps her mother and Uncle with the class with her father as well in teaching and being as Tony puts it "guinea pigs", using them to see if humans can understand them. Over the years, they've been all across the country; the U.S.A was now nearly a wolf and human safe zone, a country where the two species can go wherever they please without anyone having to fear the other. They'd teach the many that came to the classes, and those people would go away and teach others, and so on. There are only a few states that need convincing as well as packs, but other then that, in one more year, the whole of the country will be as the Starnik wanted. Myka, like all pups, grew up learning the story of the Starnik, and that the ones after them died a few days before she was born as her adoptive family put it, she could tell there wasn't something right with that, there was something they weren't telling her. She was told she was like her mother in the sense of knowing when someone was lying. But now being all grown up, she never paid that much attention to it, she was naturally a good lie detector.

The Starnik weren't just a lesson to wolves and humans, but also supernaturals across not only the country, but the globe! All over the world, people with these gifts started appearing, coming out of hiding and using there abilities. The Starnik were a lesson to them, demonstrating that now matter what you are, you can do great things and that you shouldn't be afraid of it. That being different can be a good thing. It was amazing some of the people who were coming out, and the things they could do. The SRC was only just the beginning, now the world was at it. Like many of the humans put it, it was like living in a film. There were more humans in the world then supernaturals, only seven percent of the world's population were these amazing people, and less then a quarter of one percent of wolf kind were supernaturals, none are known or have emerged yet, but they are out there.

Michael and his little group of supernaturals started calling themselves "the Starnik initiative", taking on what they Starnik could not and finishing it themselves. But they soon found out that with only him, Skye, Jenny, Melissa and David in the group, it was hard to bring the two species together and monitor them across the country. But as if the angel of destiny would have it, they met some friends along the way.

First off, Michael met a young, but old woman at the same time named Kristy. He was out on his own, checking out a town for the next integration scheme. But he was attacked by four men who beat him senselessly and tried to steal everything he had. But that was when she came to his rescue. To his shock and in the blink of an eye, all four men lay unconscious on the floor, and Kristy stood in the middle of the bodies. She was a strange character, and Michael knew that she was like him with how fast she did what she did. But he was in for more of a shock then he bargained for. After she helped him up and set him on a bench in the town's centre that night, they discussed how she did that, not only was she supernaturally fast, she had reactions just as quick, heightened senses, enhanced strength, and the ability of compulsion. Michael pieced it all together, and actually became fearful of her. She was vampire. Werewolves existed which he knew and met, but he never knew these things existed. She had the blood lust that all vampires have, but after living for over two hundred years, she had learned to control her thirst, only drinking a small amount every so often to keep her at bay. She looked the same age as Michael, not aging since she was twenty four. Vampires aren't created by bites or venom like many believe, they are cursed. Kristy was cursed by a witch, and she was the witch's servant, but after Kristy killed all her horses and tried to serve her their meat as a prank, the witch cursed her to have the taste for human flesh and blood for herself, making her the ultimate predator in the process. There is only a few dozen of her kind in the world she hears. Her car has tinted windows, allowing her to travel during the day and somewhere to stay until the next night, her trunk had a container filled with blood bags that she'd drink a little of whenever she needed it. Never in over 150 years has she fed directly off a person. She was the first to join the Starnik initiative.

The second, Skye met in her home town of Kalispell, this girl also saved her life. Her name was Tess, and she had an ability which was one of the strangest anyone had seen. When Skye met her, she was nearly hit by a car, but Tess jumped before it and took the blow. Everyone expected the worst, fearing she was killed in an instant. But no, she actually remained standing, she hadn't moved an inch! She pulled herself out of the mangled car, not a scratch on her. Skye pulled her away from the chaos that had started to build and demanded to know how she was still alive. It was discovered that Tess was indeed a supernatural, and it was all to do with her skin. To the touch it was soft and tender, but when impacted hard with something, it became harder then diamonds, making it impregnable. She discovered her gift when her father accidentally shot her during a hunting accident, but the bullet bounce right off her. She was like a tank, but without the fire power. Skye quickly put her to use as a part of their group, and the two became quick friends.

The last were two brothers, twins, but non identical. Chris and Cody were keen hunters, always have been since they were kids. But they discovered during their adolescence that they were more then just kids. They quickly found out their precision and accuracy was a thousand times better then that of a marine sniper, their reactions even more so. Not understanding this, when they were in university, they snuck into one of the labs to perform a variety tests on the other, and came to some shocking conclusions. As it turns out, they both can send a massive shot of naturally occurring adrenaline into their systems at will and naturally, making them that way, but adding a lot more. Giving them, the accuracy and reactions, but also increased speed, great sense of timing, but what scared them the most, was that due to the adrenaline coursing through their veins, time seemed to slow around them, making their shots always deadly. They can hit anything without having to aim more then a split second. It's said once the pair climbed a mountain, taking with them a high powered rifle. Both fired a single shot, and after tracking the bullet over the course of nearly three miles, they had killed a deer each, right in- between the eyes. They could actually just about see the bullet come out of the gun, if they looked at a sowing machine, they could see the needle do its work. They were found by Michael, who instantly put them in touch with Jenny and David and had them trained in the way of assassins, enhancing their skills further. The small group that was only five were now nine, not including Tony, Lexi, Karl and Myka. They would go to each town and after Tony and the others got there, they'd move on a few days before to the next town, always on the move.

But even they themselves had changed. Firstly, Michael and his fire-starting, he has learned to control his emotions better, and even the ability itself has enhanced. That fire in the SRC, had that happened now, he would have been able to control it. Melissa, and her hydrokinesis, she can now manipulate the seas, changing the tides. But not only that, she found out herself that ice was in the element of water, so she could melt it if it was around her, and even freeze it again. But only if that element was around her, she wasn't like Michael who could make the element appear at will. Lastly, Jenny and her premonitions. They have started to become more vivid, and the aftermath not so bad, now she'd just find herself out of breath. But she also discovered something else, only a few months ago did she have a premonition, but it was different. She saw everything that was going to happen in the next two minutes. Her power had increased to that point where she can now see what will happen two minutes into her future, but only if it's on her time line and to do with her. This made her the ultimate assassin, able to see where her target was going to be and when as long as it was in that space of time. She could see if she went one way what would happen, or what would happen if she went another way at the same time. She can't see what will happen to anyone else, only the things that happen in her own time stream. But like her long term ones, it can always change; the future can always change if something changes in the path it's on.

Life for both Humanity and Wolf Kind were already as great as it could be, stores in some states and towns have started making products for wolves, all for free seeing as they can't pay. Things like specially made note pads, made so all they have to do it touch the page and the ink appears, it was a very usefully thing. That was only one of many things that have been made. Life really was great now, and the Starnik imitative were only making things better.

**24.05.2018**

"_Yesterday, we arrived in one of the towns we've previously been to, now we're back to start another class, with a hopeful turn out of around fifty people. The hall is hired, but we still need to step up. Today we were in a town in Idaho, just on the edge of a thick forest, I loved coming here, I really felt at home, I don't know why. But other then that, I just feel today marks something, for some reason; I just feel something major is going to happen today, I just don't know what."_

**Myka's P.O.V**

Last night was the most fun I've had in my life, and the dream I had afterwards were just as fun. But like all dreams, at some point you have to wake up. I did what felt like a few seconds after I did fall asleep, the light streaming through the blinds of the window. My eyes fluttered momentarily before I lifted my head up to see my surroundings. I was still where I was when I fell asleep. Last night, a group of friends and I had a little party in my honour. It was my birthday in a few weeks, and I probably won't be here then so they decided to throw one for me last night. Lexi and Karl don't know, their still asleep in the hotel with Tony, I had to sneak out after they fell asleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't just my friends who came last night, one of them are friends with a small group of wolves that I don't particularly like, their always flirting with me whenever I come here.

But that's when I remembered something. I brought my head up and around to my rear, inhaling something and hoping it wasn't there, thankfully it wasn't and I sighed in happiness. I had just come out of heat, and the guys just wouldn't leave me only all night. But then I felt something on my side, I glanced and went wide eyed when I saw a paw on my ribs, belonging to one of the wolves who bugged me all night. He was lying right against my back, smiling in his sleep. I sighed once more and pushed it off, scowling at him. Once again I looked around the room, there were nine of us in here, two humans and four wolves including me, most of us friends, just three of the wolves I didn't like. I sat up, trying not to wake everyone up as I then stretched off my muscles and letting out another yawn. A look at the clock showing it was 6:50am; I still had time to get back before the others woke up. As I did I saw that everyone was passed out across the room, on the couches, the floors, under the table, last night was crazy, the music, dancing, it was so much fun.

But as I started to stand up, suddenly something hit my butt. I whirled around to see the wolf who had his paw around me smiling at me, obviously enjoying what he was seeing. "What." I spat glaring at him as he started smelling the air.

"You're not in heat any more." He said sounding disappointed.

"And I'm glad." I growled.

"And I was starting to enjoy myself."

"You're a sick pervert." I said as I then started to walk towards the door, but then I felt him grab onto my tail.

"But you still smell of it." He said with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to have some fun." He asked as he rubbed his head against my side. I decided to play along with his game, so I looked back at him with lustful eyes, giving him a confused look.

"We could, I don't have to be back for a little while." I said as I turned to face him. His eyes widened and he grew a smile. That's when I leant in towards him, pouting my lips for a kiss. He leant in to, rather too confidently, but just as he was millimetres away, I pushed him onto his back, taking him by surprise.

"Well it's not what I had in mind, but ok." He chuckled. I giggled, but then I took a more serious face right before I sharply kicked him in his wolf-hood, making him squeal in pain. I slammed his muzzle shut so he wouldn't wake anyone else up and stepped off him as he held onto his organ.

"You're right, that was fun." I giggled as I released his muzzle and walked towards the door. "I can't wait until next time." I added as I then pulled down the handle down and walked out, pulling it shut behind me. I had to move quickly to get back into the hotel room before the others woke up. I ran across town, down the suburban streets and alleys, no-one seemed to be up yet, which was a good sign. I didn't stop or slow down until I was right outside the entrance to the hotel. I waited a few moments just to slow my breathing down, and to act a little more normal before I stepped inside to be greeted by Phil, the usual receptionist at this hotel. We were regular customers here when it came to the classes.

"Where have you been? I never saw you leave?"

"You weren't here when I left." I replied, trying my best to seem truthful.

"I've been here since midnight, nothing gets past me here." He said with a smile as he leant over the desk to look down at me. "If I didn't know any better Miss Myka, I'd say you've been sneaking out." Uh oh, busted.

"Don't tell Lexi or Karl, please." I said giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Ahh don't worry about it, I was like that at your age."

"Thank you Phil." I said sweetly as I carried on down the corridor and up some stairs where out room was. Before I stepped in, I pressed the side of my face to the door to make sure they weren't up and moving around. I didn't hear anything. Until…

"Myka?" I looked out the corner of my eye without moving my head from the door to see Tony stood looking down at me, confused and still in his Pyjamas. "What are you doing?" I was lost for words, but I came up with something quickly, I always had an excuse ready for any eventuality especially this.

"Just making sure you was asleep before I came in, I didn't want to wake you." I said with my best smile. He looked at me puzzled, but seemed to have bought it.

"Whatever." He yawned as he came to the door. "How long have you been up?"

"Only a little while, I just needed some air." I lied. He just nodded as he slowly opened the door, first seeing if Lexi and Karl were still asleep, which they were, so he let me in first before stepping in himself after I curtly nodded to him. He walked straight over to the coffee machine whilst I ran over to my small bed which I had to myself, which under the covers lay a few blankets to make it seem I was under them, it worked. I pulled them out and tucked them under the bed before then jumping onto Tony's bed just as he sat down.

"Sleep ok?" He groaned as he stretched out.

"Yeah, you could say that." I said remembering back to last nights events.

"Better then me then." He sighed as he flopped back onto the bed.

"Still not sleeping well?" I asked.

"I never do on the first night."

"True." I giggled. "When are we going to wake them up?" I said looking over to my adoptive parents, Karl lying on his side with Lexi against his chest, his forepaw around her, keeping her close. I miss those days when I slept with them, now I'm too big to do so.

"We'll give them a few minutes." He groaned as he sat up again to sort of his coffee which afterwards he then sat back down again.

"So, same old?" I asked.

"Same old, get there and set up, we don't start until after lunch so we'll have plenty of time to kill."

"Great." I said excited.

A few hours later, Lexi and Karl were up, and after we had eaten, we were all back in the car for the short drive down to the hall. Most wolves in vehicles found they became really travel sick, but after spending most of your life on the road and only staying at home for a few days before moving out again, you get used to it.

We all jumped out after the small drive and once again stretched out muscles, but as I arched my back, Karl asked. "Hey you're not in heat anymore." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, finally I can hug you." I giggled as I did just that, and he returned it with one of his.

"You know I could have just hugged you anytime." He chuckled as he released me, but I held firm.

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." I replied. I felt him lick my cheek as I pulled away.

"I'm never uncomfortable around you." He smiled. "Or you honey." He said over to Lexi who was watching with a large grin of her own.

"I know you're not. Now lets get the stuff inside." She said, trying to get back onto subject. She seemed to want to get things up and running quickly, I don't know why, we had loads of time, and even time to kill afterwards. But we did nether the less. We all unloaded the car; Tony says it's called a "Land Rover", the type of car, so it can hold a lot of things in it. Tony propped the door open so it was easier for us to come in and out. Lexi, Karl and I holding or dragging things in with out mouths, Tony had the advantage of thumbs to help him. Most of the stuff was inside after a few minutes and he had started to set up the things whilst I retrieved the final thing, which unknown to me was a speaker. It was already on the floor thanks to luck, but when I took the handle in my Mouth, I soon found out it was a little too heavy for me, I just found my paws moving, without actually moving myself.

"There you are!" A voice yelled over to me. I stopped my attempts at pulling the heavy weight to see it was one of my friends who I slept with last night, Gary.

"Hey Gary." I huffed, out of breath.

"Need a hand with that?" He asked.

"No I've got it." I mumbled as I took the speaker back in my mouth and started to pull, much to his amusement as I wasn't going anywhere.

"Give it here." He said as he lightly laughed and just picked it up.

"Show off." I sighed as I led him inside. "Thanks for last night."

"Don't mention it; you won't be here on your birthday, so we thought we should celebrate it anyway. By the way, do you know why Jake was crying this morning?"

"Let's just say he won't be bothering me for a while." I giggled.

"Why? Was he flirting with you again?"

"Yeah, I don't think his future kids are going to look much like wolves." I giggled again.

"You didn't." He gasped with a smile.

"Yeah, and a clean shot too." I giggled.

"Anyway, change of subject. What are you doing later?"

"Well after we set this stuff up I'm free for a few hours, why?" I asked.

"Well, me and the others were thinking of taking a walk in the forest later. Jake and his friends aren't coming so don't worry about it." I smiled, now knowing what I was going to be doing for the next few hours.

"I'd love too, are they coming here?"

"Yeah, just running home for a few things before we go." He said as we reached the end of the corridor and into the hall, where Tony had just finished setting up a mic and looked up to see us walking in.

"I was wondering where I put that."

"Myka couldn't pull it so I gave her a hand."

"That was very thoughtful Gary." Lexi said with a smile as he set the speaker down by Tony. "Are you staying?"

"I wasn't planning on to, I already know how, but sure, why not."

"Great." Tony said as he threw a lead at him. "Plug that into the speaker." He chuckled. Now that we had another pair of hands, we got the job done a little quicker, meaning we finished earlier than expected. Giving us more time to do whatever we wanted. The sound was ready, the chairs and tables were up, the lights were set, now all we needed were the people. But first, everyone else came to join us, Clare who was human, and Jack who was a wolf of one of the packs that resides in this town. After a short conversation, the four of us left for the woods.

"What happened to you this morning? We woke up and Jake was in agony and you were gone?" Jack asked.

"She hit him down there after he tried it on her again." Gary chuckled motioning to his lower region.

"Damn girl, nice one." Clare said as she patted my back.

"Thanks, it was about time someone did."

"I think we all agree there." She giggled.

"So where are we heading?" I asked again.

"I dunno, just wherever this way takes us I guess." Clare answered.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"Hey, anyone want to here a ghost story?" Jake asked. We all looked down at him and listened keenly as we continued walking. "They say this part of the forest is haunted by a demon."

"That's bullcrap." Gary scoffed.

"It's true!" He protested. "I've heard stories of people who come in here and get chased away by a red eyed wolf. It can be behind you in one moment and in front of you the next." He said trying to sound all spooky like. "They say he's trying to protect something, and keep anyone away. And if you get too close he comes for you, but first he gives you a warning, if you don't heed it, he JUMPS out at you!" He then yelled the "jump" part, making us all jump a little in fear; we must have got a little too interested in his story.

"You're an ass." Gary chuckled lightly as he shoved him, making him stumble but he regained his composure quickly.

"I'm not kidding."

"Whatever." Clare tutted.

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled. We all stopped and looked to the right to see a black and white wolf come jogging over to us. "I was wondering if you could help me." He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm looking for the town nearby, I'm a little lost." He asked.

"Sure, it's straight that way, just go in a straight line and you can't miss it." Jack answered. He followed his paw and looked in the direction he pointed.

"Think you can show me, I'm such a cluts, I'm always getting lost." He chuckled.

"We've kind of got our own plans." Clare replied.

"Really?" He said. "Haven't you heard the stories out here?"

"The ghost ones?" Gary asked with a sigh. The strange wolf just nodded.

"I told you they were real." Jake said giving him a shove this time.

"You really shouldn't be out here you know." The wolf warned.

"We'll be careful them." I said as I continued walking. "Just head straight down there and you can't miss it." I added as the others started to follow me.

"I urge you to reconsider." He yelled back.

"He's just a nut job." Jack mumbled so he didn't hear. I turned back to face him, but he was gone. He wasn't going in the direction we told him to or else I would have seen him, it was like he vanished. But I shrugged it off and dismissed it as that he went another way as I turned around and caught up with the others who were talking about him and that the stories were true.

It was after another hour of walking we came to a cliff face, so we diverted right, but I saw something that they obviously didn't. There was a small hole in the cliff, big enough for a human to fit in. "Hey guys!" I called, getting them to stop. "Any idea what's in there?" I asked pointing to the hole. They all stared at it, shocked that they never noticed it.

"That wasn't there earlier was it?" Gary asked as we walked towards the entrance.

"How could you miss a hole in a wall of this size?" I asked as I stuck my head inside. It wasn't a den, we couldn't see the back of it, it was more like a tunnel, leading into the mountain. "What to check it out?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Dude!" Clare exclaimed. "I'm not going in there, it's creepy."

"I'm with her." Jack added.

"Fine, but I'm going in." I said confidently as I did just that. I stepped inside; not fearing what would be in the depths of the hole.

"Wait up." Gary yelled, his voice echoing down the tunnel, indicating it went inside some distance. I then could hear the shuffling of more footsteps behind me which I guessed were Clare and Jake mustering the courage to follow. The tunnel was winding, and rocky, but what was strange was that the walls had carvings on them. They were strange squiggly lines and symbols that I could not understand, but then again, why did they seem so familiar.

We padded our way down the stone corridor, intent on finding out where this passage led to, and boy were we in for a shock. When we stepped out, we came into a large domed room, it was massive. I couldn't contain my surprise and let my jaw hang loosely in my mouth, as did the others. "What is this place?" Jack gasped. The roof was nearly thirty feet high; the same carvings that were written on the walls in the tunnel matched the ones on the walls. This place was old, very old. Plants and vines hung from the ceiling, and covered the walls, showing no-one had been here in a long time. The symbols touched the roof, going all the way around the edges, but they were only just noticeable under all the foliage that had grown on the walls. But it still looked pretty.

Three more tunnels spilt off, leading to different room's maybe? But there was one that was just an archway, showing another big room. Not wanting to split up in the old, dead place, we made our way into that room to find a pool with crystal clear water and a waterfall like a sheet of water, making it look like a mirror. A hole in the roof provided the room with light, as we stepped towards the pool. But the ground felt uneven as I took a step, I looked down to see more of the strange symbols on the floor, a giant circle with more of them in it. "Any idea's guys?" Clare asked. None of us answered, we were too gob smacked and in complete awe of this strange place. Just like when I was a pup, my mind was so full of questions, like who built this, and how long ago was it since someone lived here.

Of course I've never seen this place before, but why was I getting Daja vu, why did I feel this place meant something to me. "Guys, do you feel anything weird about this place?" I asked, wanting to know if they felt the same. None of them did, so it was just me. Just then I heard a whisper, not with my ears but with my mind, if that makes any sense at all. I couldn't make out what it was saying, but it made me look to my left and resulted in me walking towards the wall in that direction. On the wall where I was drawn too, there was more writing, but this time it was in modern Wolf Speak, I could understand it. "Hey guys look at this?"

"What is it?" Gary asked as they approached.

"There's writing on here in modern Wolf. Maybe someone came here once before."

"What does it say?" Clare asked as they all stopped a little way behind me. I focused my vision and clenched my eyes to read it. It was carved into the wall using a claw, and it didn't seem as old as the rest of the writing. I managed to read out what it said.

"It's a rhyme of some sort." I said as I read it through my mind first. "I call to you, That way was torn, Return masters of greatness born, Sibling spirits, I call to thee, cross on over so we may see, On this full moon this spell shall complete, Bring them here so we can meet, A time for everything and everything in place, Return what's been moved through time and space."

Suddenly, the wall before me erupted in green light, the symbols glowed and started pulsating and emitting a low but loud booming sound. I scrambled away from the wall and to my friends. "What did you do?!" Jack yelled over the booming and rumbling.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled back fearfully.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" A voice said over the booming and lights. We all whirled around to see the black and white wolf we ran into standing there with an angry expression on his face. "I told you to stay away, but you still came."

"Who are you?!" Gary demanded as he stood in front of us all to protect us. He was willing to give his life for us!

"I am a Shadow." He cackled as the strangest thing happened, his body erupted just like the lights into smoke. His body vanishing in the black air, but then it reappeared, but it was changed. His fur was now completely black, and his eyes glowed red. Then he spoke, and even his voice was different. "Leave, NOW!" He snarled as he ran towards us. He jumped at us, but just as he was about to hit Gary, his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke and he was gone. The lights and sounds still filled our eyes and ears; we didn't wait for him to come back, whatever he was. We didn't even say anything before we found ourselves running out the room, but only to be followed by the lights as they travelled along the walls along side us, like they were trying to catch us, like they had a mind of their own.

In a few seconds after we started running, we were already emerging from the tunnel to be greeted by the blinding light. We ran for a few more metres until we stopped to look back at the tunnel, but that's when we saw him again. The dark wolf's crimson red eyes glowed in the dark before his body then emerged. So we started running again, most of us crying in pure fear. I glanced back to see he was still running after us, so I hatched a plan. "Split up, he can't follow us all!" I yelled as I curved left and down a route I didn't know. The last I saw of the others were them going their own directions, but sadly, the dark wolf still followed me. I started crying out loud as well screaming for help, but no-one heard. It was when I brought my head back down from yelling that I tripped over a branch, falling flat onto my chest. I didn't bother to look back because I knew he'd be there. Sure enough, I could hear his feral snarls and feel his breath on the back of my neck. I continued to cry, waiting for death to come and collect me.

But then there was a blinding flash of white light, and a stern female voice that bellowed. "Leave her alone!" There was one final loud snarl before I couldn't hear anything, or feel his breath. I removed one paw and looked out the corner of my eye behind me; he wasn't there, much to my relief. I released a much needed choked sob as I lifted my head and rolled onto my stomach, but stayed lying down when I came face to face with another wolf. It was a light brown and white she-wolf; she sat a few feet away with a smile on her face. That feeling of Daja vu just got bigger, but not enough to make that fear go away. "Didn't you know to stay away?" She said still with a smile. I just started sobbing and covered my face with my paws as I let out all the fear inside me. But then I felt a paw on my back, I guessed it was her trying to comfort me, because then she spoke. "He's gone now; you don't need to be afraid."

"What was that?" I managed to say in-between sobs.

"You know the stories, your friend told you them. You should have heeded his warning."

"I was just going for a walk."

"I know." She said in a motherly tone as she helped me to sit up. "Calm down, your ok now." That's when I looked her right in the face, I knew her from somewhere.

"Have we met?" I asked as I wiped my nose and eyes of tears.

"Once before, yes." She said with a smile.

"Who are you?"

"A friend." She replied with a bigger smile. Where had i heard someone tell me that before? Then it clicked, she was that wolf who helped me find Karl and Lexi all those years ago, she said the same thing I asked her that last time.

"It's you!" I exclaimed. She giggled lightly and nodded her head.

"Shall we get you home again?" She asked as she started walking. She helped me once before, so I had no reason not to trust her, so I followed her. I looked up and down her body, she hadn't aged a day!

"How did you get here?" I asked, still shaken up and looking around, hoping that thing wasn't following us.

"I've been watching you for a while now."

"You said that last time." I replied. "What are you a stalker? And why do you look exactly the same?" I demanded.

"You're still the same as you were back then, so many questions."

"Well that's just me."

"And demanding." She giggled. "Just like your mother." I froze in my tracks and looked at her in shock. She took a few more steps forwards before turning back around to look at me.

"You knew my mom?" I gasped.

"I do, very well." She said as she started walking again. I trotted back up to her, but there was something in her words that seemed odd. She said "do", not "did". Maybe she doesn't know about what happened to them.

"Maybe you don't know, but she died a long time ago." I replied, feeling bad that she had to know now, after nearly two years. But then she started laughing lightly, was she insane? I just told her that her friend, and my birth mother had died years ago, and she's laughing?!

"She's not dead."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I saw their tombstone; she was buried with my father, brother and sister."

"She never died." She said as she sped up her pace so she could stand facing me. "She's right here." She added as she placed her paw over my chest. "She's inside you, as is your father. You have his fur, but her personality." She said as we started walking again.

"How did you know them?" I asked. She took a little while longer to answer, but instead she asked me a question and changing the subject.

"Let me ask you something now. What were you doing in the tunnel?"

"Well, me and some friends were just walking when we found it."

"And what happened inside?" I thought back to what happened.

"I don't know what it was, I read something on the wall and then things got crazy. We were blinded by this green light and that loud noise. And then that thing showed up."

"You read what?" She asked, now sounding intrigued, but also her voice was that of her demanding something slightly.

"It was some rhyme thing." I answered. She then stopped again, making me do the same.

"Myka listen, I want you to go back to Lexi and Karl and forget everything you saw here today. The lights, the wolf, and even me."

"I can't just forget about that. He scared the hell out of me and then you appear again out of no where." I said starting to tear up again as the realization of what had happened in the last ten minutes started to hit me. She pulled me into a hug, something I didn't expect her to do, but I accepted it and pushed my face into her chest and cried away.

"You need to, you are about to go through a tough change young pup, and you need to prepare yourself." She replied. I opened my eyes to look back at her, but she was gone, my paws still held out as if they were still around her. I looked around me and she wasn't anywhere to be seen, once again she had vanished into the air, no sign that she had walked away. Not only that, I found I was on the edge of the trees, where the path through the forest started and where we came through. How did I get here? It took us over an hour of walking to get the tunnel, yet I got here in ten minutes. That's not possible. Just then, Jack came running through and when he saw me, we flew into each others arms, crying away from the ordeal. He boasted about how he was right, I believed him now. We waited for a little while longer until for Gary and Clare to arrived, which they eventually did.

We all started walking back to Lexi, Karl and Tony, on the way, we agreed not to tell anyone of what happened back there and to forget it ever happened. The rest of the day I spent in the Wolf Speak Class and doing my own thing, trying to forget what happened. But I couldn't, this was something that would be in my mind for as long as I lived.

That night I sat in our hotel room, looking out the window of our hotel room up at the full moon. Because it was a full moon, we could hear wolves howling in the distance, all sounding magnificent. I personally have never really howled, mainly because I don't have anyone to howl for or with. But then it came to an abrupt end, something that never happens that quickly. Lexi, Karl and Tony all knew that, that wasn't right, something was happening. So we went to investigate. We hopped in the car and drove down to where the howling was coming from, and what we found shocked us all. Half of the town's people and every wolf from every pack that came here gathered on the outskirts of the forest, all arguing and yelling at one another. The wolves had a rule of no howling in the town, villages and other settlements during the night, as Humans sleep then. But it's in our blood to howl at the full moon, but I guess these wolves where howling too close to town, now an all out fight was starting to develop.

We all ran in to break up any fights that were starting to develop, and to control the situation. The people who come before us to monitor things had already come and gone, we don't see much of them, in fact, I hardly remember their names. So now we were left to sort this out, but with only four of us, controlling over seventy wolves and Humans, it was a tough feet. Things were rapidly spiralling out of control, taking turns for the worst.

So many things were happening today, and now one more thing was about to top it all off. Slowly, the crowd began to silence, why, we did not know. We joined in with them, and looked up at what they were looking at. What looked to be the northern lights started to dance around in the distance. It may not sound weird, but the fact that you can't see them in Idaho and that they were moving towards us, that was weird. They flew straight towards us, flashing green, purple, orange and other colours, just adding to their beauty. It only took a few seconds after we first saw them, were they over our heads. Suddenly, they turned more violent, and did something making fear so present, you could smell it on everyone here. The lights flew down at an even faster speed from the sky and crashed onto the ground. Everyone backed and scrambled away, thinking it was some supernatural at work doing this, but it wasn't, this was something else, something far more powerful.

That's when a deep, loud, bellowing voice came from the light. "ENOUGH!" Some people screamed, but others clasped their ears, including me. I felt Karl brush his side against mine, trying to protect me from what ever it was. I was surprised he wasn't by his mate. But then I saw her huddled close to Tony, meaning she was safe and he was more worried about me. I focused back on the lights and watched as they stretched out like a sheet of paper and then four black blobs appeared with the lights that swirled and around them. They blobs then changed shape and came to look like four wolves, but where their eyes should be, there were just green lights that replaced them. They just stood, not making a sound or moving. Then I looked up at Tony momentarily and saw his face in complete shock, so was everyone else, but his was far more noticeable. I knew who these things were; it didn't take a genius to work it out. We all knew who they were. After what felt like hours of being in this moment, the blobs faded into the lights again, and the paper thin beam quickly ascended back up as fast as it came down and then they retreated back over the forest in the direction it came. After that, we all stood in silence, and slowly people and wolves started going there own way.

We were the last to leave, Tony staring at the ground where they stood the entire time. "Was that…" Lexi started.

"Them." Tony gulped and looking down at her. She nodded, it was clear we were all thinking the same. We had just been in the presence of the Starnik. But they were dead, how could they have come back, it's not possible.

**Meanwhile, Nobodies P.O.V**

The bright lights reeled back where they came from; they weren't the northern lights, but something much more powerful. They didn't come for the skies, but from the earth. The bright lights pulled back and flew across the skies in the direction of a temple located in the forest. It gave the illusion the that it came from the sky and from a distance, when in reality; it was only a few miles away. It flew at highs speeds through the tunnels, like a tendril, snaking its way through the bends. It soared across the main dome, the symbols glowing as they passed, every one of them. And finally into the sanctum, where they vanished into the waterfall, but not before it did something. Just as it was to disappear behind the sheet of water, it spewed out two balls of light that fell to the ground and landed with a thud. As they rolled a little distance, the light quickly began to fade, and it was replaced with two different shapes that continued to roll, making more thuds and bangs as it did. Only a few rolls after they were spat out did they come to a stop. Now two bloodied wolves lay unconscious on the floor, breathing in the air for what felt like the first time in say, oh I don't know… Two years...

**Dun dun dun! What was all that? Myka found the temple, who was the wolf that chased her away, who was the one who saved her, again. And who are these two wolves that have come back from somewhere? only time will tell. BUt that time will be in a week. I said i was going to be evil, hehehe. I'm going to leave it there for a week and post the next chapter when i come back. When i do, i'll be putting up the usual two or three chapters up per day. Enjoy guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	4. Chapter 4 Second Chances

Children of the Starnik

**Hey guys, i'm not going away this week after all. It was a family holiday with my parents and little bro, but due to have only been camping for a week and getting little sleep and then only having three days to recover before going away again for another week in a caravan and get even less sleep just wasn't going to happen. So i told my parents to go without me, i'd only just ruin things for them if i'm tired and miserable because of it all the time. So i will be updating the usual, one this morning and one this afternoon, so Omega's Alpha you'll be getting more of those mental sweet things you've been craving and Lonelywithbadenglish2, you won't be going so crazy with all the weird PM's, hahaha. Myka has stumbled across a strange place, chased away but some ghost, saved by a she-wolf who saved her once before, the Starnik returned to stop a fight adn two Wolves have been resurrected. All will be explained in this chapter, have fun guys. :p**

Chapter 4: Second Chances

**Myka's P.O.V**

**May, 20****th****, 2016**

"_Something's wrong with me, I don't know what it is, but everything about me now just seems wrong and different. My emotions are much higher, I find myself either angry one moment and then joyful the next, everything about me has heightened. Lexi noticed this and started to think I was pregnant and going through the mood swings, but I assured her that I still had my virginity in tact. I seem to see things in a different light, my perception of things totally different. But what's really strange, is what I feel inside me. It's like something has just awaken from a deep sleep, and now finally, it's awake. I don't know whether or not it's good or bad, so I'm just waiting to find out. But I couldn't help but notice the timing of all this. Since my friends and I went to that weird place and were chased away, I've been feeling like this. I've asked them, but they feel no different, just still shaken up. Why am I the only one being affected by what happened? What was it that was different about me?_

Two day's have passed since that rather eventful day. The day we found that place, got chased away, I met that wolf who helped me again and to top it off, the Starnik made their presence known. No-one knows how they did what they did, they're dead, and nothing can just jump out of their grave and start walking again. I've seen old newspaper articles of their deaths and burials, so how could they come back?

That night, my family were quite, too quite. After seeing them, it made me think. Why do we do these classes? The Starnik started them off, so why do we do them? After thinking every possibility over again and again, and my family's reactions I came to the conclusion, that at some point they knew the Starnik, and agreed with them to do these classes. I feel honoured now to be apart of what they did for our kind and humanity.

I noticed after we arrived home that my nose was bleeding for some strange reason. I didn't make a fuss of it so I wiped it off and carried on with the night. But why was it bleeding, I wasn't hit or anything, it just started when we got home. After we sat in our room in complete silence, all spread out across the room on our beds and me on mine watching them, I felt I needed to break the silence. Tony was reading some sort of book, and whatever was in it was bringing tears to his eyes. Feeling pity for him, I padded over and sat beside him. "What are you reading?" I asked. It actually wasn't a book, but more like a scrapbook of writings and photos. He sniffled before looking across to me.

"This was a scrapbook belonging to a good friend of mine." He said with a weak smile.

"Then why do you have it?" I asked. Then I came to the realization of what I asked. He wouldn't have it if this person was still alive. "I'm sorry Uncle Tony, I didn't know." He took one hand off the book and wrapped it around and letting me rest my head on his chest as he shuffled back so he could lean against the back of the bed. We started flicking through the pages as he spoke.

"This belonged to my friend Dean, that's him there." He said pointing to a picture with him, Dean, some another guy and some girl in it.

"You look so young."

"I was, we were all such good friends. This was taken around six years ago when I was still in school. This was our little group."

"What happened?" I asked, then wondering if I asked the right question.

"Well…" He started. "Dean was shot two and a half years ago; he died with us all and his family with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said as is nuzzled his chest.

"The girl is called Skye; I still talk with her sometimes. I haven't seen her in a while though. She's with the initiative group that come before us and you know we rarely see them." He said with a very weak laugh. "And the other guy is another friend of mine."

"What happened to him?" I saw out the corner of my eye Lexi and Karl listening in and Tony give them a quick glance as well.

"He died on the night we were attacked, and on the same night your parents died on." I pulled my head away from him and looked into his eyes. I felt so bad for him. He's lost nearly everything that he held dear to him. He's lost six friends, and it was all on the day I was born. I let a tear fall down my cheek as I pressed my head against him again and he rubbed my side as we flicked through the pages again. He was saying who all the people were in them, but then he came to a page which for some reason he flicked past quickly, barely giving me enough time to see who it was. I put my paw over his hand from stopping him from closing it completely.

"Wait, go back." I said as I pulled the page back. I could sense the nervousness build up in not only him, but from Lexi and Karl from the bed beside us as well. There were photos of mainly two wolves, but two more in some of the other photos. I flicked across a few pages to see the next three pages were full of pictures dedicated to the same wolves. I flicked back to where they started and asked. "Who's that?" As I pointed to one. It was of two wolves, a pure black one and a brown and grey she-wolf. Why did I feel I know them? He gave Lexi and Karl one more quick glance and they nodded.

"They Myka…" He said trying to sound confident. "Are your mom and dad." He said with a genuine smile. My eyes widened as I looked from him and focused my eyes on the picture. I couldn't believe it; they had a photo of them all this time. But thinking this, I started to feel anger, they could have showed me this when I first learned of my adoption. But I was too shocked to finally know what they look like to even care about that. "And they are your brother and sister, Dakota and Lupa." He said pointing to a picture beside them to a black and white wolf that looked remarkably like the demon that chased us, and to a she-wolf that looked once again a lot like the one that has brought me home, twice. Now my level of shock had gone off the scales. Was she the one who has been helping me all this time?

"I've seen her." I said tapping Lupa's picture. Tony pulled a confused face and leaned over to look closer. "She was in the forest yesterday, I spoke with her."

"Myka..." Karl started. "She died, they all died. We saw their bodies and were there at their funeral."

"But I saw her, she was there." I protested.

"You can't have." Tony said trying to calm the situation. He too knew that my emotions were easily disturbed and unusually heightened at this moment in time. I looked him in the eye, what I was saying was making me sound absolutely crazy. I can't have seen her, I too have seen their tombstone, and I can't be saying things like that. I nodded in understanding and looked back down to the pictures and flicked over the page. It was a bigger photo taking up a whole page of just my mom and dad kissing. It was lovely to see. But what I couldn't help but notice was how much his fur was like mine, I really was like my father, his fur and eyes. "Wanna know something." Tony said with a smile as he turned the page back. "You're in these pictures."

"Where?" I asked confused.

"Right there." He said pointing to my mom's belly. "She was around four weeks pregnant with you when this was taken." I looked closer at the picture, and indeed her belly looked larger then normal. That or she was a rather large she-wolf.

"I just thought she was a little overweight in these." I giggled.

"Nope, she was pregnant with you." Lexi giggled.

"She was actually starting to think she was going to stay fat." Karl added.

"She sounds like a funny girl." I said looking back down at the picture. "Why didn't you tell me of this before?"

"With everything that's been happening lately, we just haven't had the time." Lexi said.

"Well, thanks for telling me now." I said giving her a reassuring smile, telling her that I wasn't mad at them. We flicked through the pages for a little while longer, happy that I was learning more of my blood family before we decided it was getting late. I fell asleep that night in Tony's bed next to him, and with the scrapbook in my arms, happy to be by the side of my family.

The next morning, we had our class, and after that I went to see Clare. I needed someone to talk to in this time. All morning I've still been feeling different, that inner feeling has just grown all day, I needed another girl to girl talk to. I arrived at her home; her parents answered the door and told me she was in her room. I ran up the stairs and found her with her head on her desk in her room. "What's wrong with you?" I asked with a laugh. She lifted her head off and looked down at me. Her hair was in a complete mess, showing she was exhausted.

"I'm trying to study for college."

"And?" I asked as I jumped on her bed.

"It's a nightmare." She groaned as she flopped onto the desk again, making me laugh a little. "It's just so hard."

"What's hard about it? Just answer the questions."

"You don't have to go to school or do any of this, you're lucky."

"I know." I replied. She pulled her head up and brushed back her brown hair.

"How do you know things if you don't go to school?"

"Well, Karl and Lexi teach me things, and the rest we just know naturally."

"Home schooled?" She asked.

"Kinda." I replied, not really sure what she meant by that.

"What's seven times fourteen?" She asked.

"Ninety eight." I answered instantly with a light laugh.

"How do you know that? Even I don't, not that quickly anyway." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So why can't you concentrate?" I asked as I sat back up.

"Between you and me." She said as she shuffled on her chair to face me. "I can't get that ghost thing out of my head."

"Me neither." I replied.

"Every time I try to focus, it just keeps popping into my head." At that moment I came up with an idea.

"Grab your stuff." I said as I hopped of the bed. She packed it all into a small bag and threw it over her shoulder as we went down the stairs and out the door. I led her across town and towards where the ruckus started last night.

"Did you see what happened here last night?" She asked as we passed the scene.

"Yeah, did you."

"I was here with my parents, how weird was that?"

"Too weird." I replied thinking back to last nights events. We continued walking until we came to the footpath into the forest. We both stood at the start, hesitant about going in. But we had to face our fears, so we mustered our courage and entered, but straight away I led her off the path and into the forest. We walked through the dense forest to a place I like to come to sometimes. It wasn't anything special, it was just a place I found once that was an open space, but the trees still covered overhead. It was only a short walk until we came across it.

"Why are we here?" She asked as she dropped her bag on the grass.

"I come here to clear my head; I thought it may help with your work." I replied. She looked around, taking in the surroundings and sounds. A smile crept onto her face. She nodded and sat beside her bag and started to take everything out.

It was a warm day, and I lay on my side enjoying the suns rays on my pelt, warming me up. She really found it easy to knuckle down and get the work done here, the sounds of nature and the animals passing were so soothing. I helped her in any way possible, answering any questions that she seemed stuck on. She told me she was doing a degree in ancient history, and for this essay, she had to do a lot of writing, and I mean a lot! She could choose what her essay was about, so she chose a rather strange thing, witch hunts. I found it rather interesting to hear, I didn't know what a witch was, or that they were hunted.

"Why were they hunted?" I asked.

"Well, they were believed to be evil, so many were hunted down and killed in gruesome ways."

"But what were they?"

"They were people who believed in weird things. That with special herbs or the right words they can do nearly anything."

"What like a spell? Like Harry Potter?" I giggled.

"Kind of." She giggled back. "The bad part is my tutor asked me to come up with some examples of spells for the assignment" She sighed.

"And why can't you?" I asked.

"I suck at the whole rhyming thing."

"Well we'll do it together." I said as I shuffled a little closer to her side so I could see what she was writing.

"What would I do without you?" She laughed. "First we need to think of what it can be."

"Anything in mind?" I asked, unsure of what to think of. To be honest, this was her work so she had to come up with it.

"Let's do a classic, and invisibility spell." She said as she wrote the title down in another notebook. We both thought for a minute, and tried our best to come up with something. Each try sounded perfect to her, but they didn't to me, each time they just didn't sound right. The something hit me.

"How's this." I said. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."

"Much better. I love it." She said with a massive grin. I felt proud of myself. She turned to grab her notebook again, but something was wrong. "Did you see where I put it?" She asked as she turned around.

"The book?"

"Yeah." She replied. She looked all around her and even in her bag, yet she still couldn't find it. After a few moments of searching, even though she was right next to me, she yelled triumphantly. "Found it!" As she held it in the air.

"Where was it?" I asked as I lay back down beside her.

"Right next to me, I can't believe I didn't see it." She said sounding a little embarrassed. "Let's do one more." She said after she wrote it down.

"Oh we have to do a truth spell." I said getting excited.

"Totally." She replied sounding just the same. For some reason I already had one in mind.

"I got one." I said thinking it over. "These words of trust, I do not believe, it is honesty that I seek from thee, From when I say, This spell shall last, To say the truth about the present, future and past." Her face lit up.

"That's amazing!" She bellowed, a little too enthusiastic if you ask me.

"Ok calm down." I said with a laugh and a crazed look. Then her face looked all confused for a moment.

"Sorry, but did I just do that out loud?" She said blushing in embarrassment.

"Kinda." I giggled. "Got it down?"

"Nearly. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Let's take a break." She said putting the notebook beside her. "What do you think of Gary?"

"Why? Do you like him?" I asked with a sly smile.

"He's the hottest guy I've ever known." She replied looking all dreamy. Then she had the same reaction she did before, all shocked like.

"Ok, you didn't need to tell me that."

"I only thought it, I didn't realise I said it out loud until I did." She said blushing even more.

"Do you feel that way though?"

"Of course, I want to have his kids one day." She slammed her mouth shut as soon as she said it.

"Ok, what's wrong with you?" I demanded as I shuffled away.

"That wasn't me." She gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was me, but I couldn't help but say it."

"You really want to have kids with him?" I asked, still surprised by her sudden outburst.

"I want loads of them." She yelled again, and instantly covered her mouth again.

"You don't have to be that truthful you know, I'm starting to think that spell worked."

"So am I." She giggled. We sat in an awkward silence for a little while after that. Why was she being so honest and over exaggerating all of a sudden. Just then, she slammed her book shut and put it in her bag. "You know, I'm just going to go home. I'm just so embarrassed." She said as she stood up.

"You don't need to be embarrassed." I said comfortingly.

"I'm sorry; I just need some time alone." She added as she started walking away.

"Oh, ok. See you later?"

"Yeah, see ya." She mumbled as she walked away, leaving me on my own, trying to think over what just happened. Why did she act like that, the sudden need to be honest? Wait, honesty! We read out a truth spell together! Hold on, I'm just being stupid, witches aren't real. But wait, her notebook vanished when we read to other spell. There's only one way to find this out.

I couldn't believe I was actually thinking this, or actually starting to believe in it. I approached a large tree stump a little to the side of me and started down at it. What was the one we said earlier? "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." I repeated what I said. Suddenly, the stump quickly faded away, leaving nothing where it once was. I jumped back in freight, unable to process what my eyes had just seen. I took a few deep breaths before approaching where it was again. I raised a paw and waved it over the spot, but only it hit something hard. The tree stump was still there, it was there, but not there. "How is this possible?"

**Two Day's Earlier- Nobodies P.O.V**

The lights retreated into the waterfall, plunging the room into darkness. But it was filled with a strange light emanating from the pool, revealing two bloodied and beaten wolves, lying asleep on the floor. The first to awaken only moments later were the male. His eyes shot open, and his head quickly raised as he took in his surroundings. _"What just happened?!"_ He thought to himself. For the first time in a while, he's feeling fear. He saw he was in a place he had not seen in a long time, his old home, and across from him laid another wolf, his sister. Before he ran over to her, he checked his body, seeing multiple wounds, bleeding heavily. One running across his chest, and another trickling down from his left ear all the way down his neck to his shoulder. "Oh my god!" He whispered. "I'm bleeding. I'M BLEEDING!" He yelled, happily. But then he came to the realization that he was bleeding. "Oh god… I'm bleeding." He knew he needed to get help before he bled to death. But the odd thing was he didn't feel any pain in the wounds, not even when he moved or touched them.

He looked over to his sister, seeing she too was bleeding from a small gash on her left cheek and a larger one on her right fore paw. He shakily arose to his paws, finding he had very little strength. He stumbled over to her and started shaking her. "Lupa, Lupa get up." He said wearily. She shot her eyes open and sat up with such speed she nearly hit him in the face.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed. "Where are we? Dakota?!"

"I'm right here." He replied calmly, she gasped at the site of his body.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked fearfully.

"I have no idea." He replied as he looked over his ever bleeding wounds. "But I think… we're alive." He said looking back up to meet her fearful, pulsating, green eyes.

"We can't be!" She protested. "Mom, Scott!" She yelled, hoping to hear some response, but she didn't hear anything. Apart from her voice being carried across the room and the room next door.

"Lupa we're on our own." Dakota said trying to quieten her. "Somehow… somehow we're alive." He said, unable to believe it himself.

"That's not possible, we were shot! We died!" She replied, trying to think of some way they were still truly dead. "Jump." She ordered.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Jump." She repeated. "Our powers didn't work up there, so if we're alive then it should work now." He looked down to the ground before he vanished and appeared a foot to where he once was. Both were left gasping at the mystical jump scar he left behind, showing that they did indeed have there powers back. She then looked to the ground and after a flash of her eyes; a tiny domed shield of hers appeared. But it was different. Before it looked like a film of water, it rippled and reflected the light giving it a wonderful appearance. Now it looked far more violent. Instead of the rippling effect, it was more of an electrical style. The ripples are now more like bolt of lightening; sparks flew off the dome as it did. It terrified her to see this so she let it fade and the two stared at one another.

"Call mom and Scott." Dakota said, fear present in his voice. She nodded and ran over to the wall. She too found she was very weak, her steps hard to take. Her actions confused Dakota; he knew she could just use the waterfall to contact their parents. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I knew this would be used for something some day." She replied as she tore away the plant life growing over the wall and revealed her invention. "Go and get something for our wounds while I do this." He nodded and ran out of the sanctum and into the main dome, only to find that time had ravished this place. The symbols were covered over with vines and plants that climbed up the walls, covering the stories written. He shook his head and ran into the healing room, which still contained everything that was there when they left. He took as many leaves and other things they may need in his mouth and over his back before he left. When he arrived back in the sanctum, Lupa was sat around the edge of her project she once made but never used, just starting the incantation. "I use the power of the Lupa's circle, to raise the spirits and make the spiral." She started as Dakota stood by her side. He took one of the leaves in his paw and her fore leg in the other and started to compress it to stop the bleeding. But then she pulled it away so she could continue the ritual before she gave it back. "I give my blood to the spirits I call, So you may walk amongst us, or not at all, Come to me, I summon thee, Settle in the circle, So mote it be." The diamond on the wall glowed and the same two balls of light Lupa and Dakota appeared in flew out of the diamond and spiralled around the room before quickly landing in the circle and fading like white smoke. As it faded, two more wolves stood where it vanished, both with fearful faces on.

"What happened?" Rosie bellowed as she looked around. The two wolves had a slight white glow around them, but looked completely physical, like they were really there. Her eyes then gazed at her children and narrowed. "What are you two doing, get back over here!" She ordered.

"We can't." Lupa answered. "We're stuck."

"What do you mean stuck?" Scott asked. As the parents sat on the edge of the circle right in front of them. They knew they couldn't get through and out the circle.

"Look, we're bleeding." Lupa said pointing to her bleeding cheek. Dakota finished just then with her paw and wrapped a vine around it and over the leaf to secure it and stop the bleeding further. She then started to tend to his wounds, firstly the one on his chest oozing with blood the most. Scott and Rosie gasped.

"You can't be, you're dead."

"I don't think we are, I can feel his heart beating." Lupa replied as she pressed hard with a larger leaf to stop it bleeding, making him wince a little.

"It's not possible." Scott added. "You can't be."

"Well it seems it." Dakota replied. "How come we got through but you didn't?"

"Because we didn't, what did you two do differently?" their mother asked. Lupa reached down and started wrapping a vine around her brother's chest and over his back to secure the leaves and stopping the bleeding. But when she saw the bigger one on his face, she new in an instant that it was prone to infection. So using common sense, she started to lick it clean as well as the dried blood around it. Starting from his ear and working down.

"We didn't do anything, it was like we were pulled through, we couldn't help it." Dakota answered.

"What do you mean "pulled"?" Scott asked.

"We didn't want to come through, but it was like someone reached in and pulled us out."

"Who was it?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Nothing can bring the dead back." Lupa said as she finished cleaning the wound. The bleeding had stopped, so there was no need to cover it, so she left it to heal naturally. Dakota then started to do the same to her cheek, cleaning the wound even though it was only a small gash. "The dead stay dead, only psychics can talk with them, but they can't bring them back." Then her eyes widened, gaining all their attention as she realised something. "Wait a minute." She said when she whirled around and started walking towards the wall to her left. Her eyes cast themselves on the scripture she curved once. "What is it?" Dakota asked.

"It's just a theory." She started.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"Well, after everything that happened to us, you know, after Dean's death and all, I was really worried about losing one of you guys." She said putting on a nervous smile. They all listened in carefully but Dakota walked towards her to see what she was on about. "I carved a script into the wall shortly after Dean's passing, only one for Dakota, I didn't have time to make you two one."

"What is it?" Dakota asked.

"Well if you died, then I could use it to call you whenever I wanted to talk to you." She replied a little saddened.

"What are you saying?" Rosie asked.

"Well, I'm psychic, and I'd use it to CALL him. But what if…" She started but Dakota finished.

"A witch read it?" She looked at him and nodded, they were thinking the same. They both knew witches were real; they met a few in the afterlife. "What if a witch read it and pulled us through. To them it would be a summoning spell."

"A spell to bring you back." Scott mumbled.

"Exactly." Lupa said. "It's a contacting spell for me, but a revival spell for them."

"But how, only a Dire Wolf or the Starnik can find this place." Dakota said bewildered at his sister. But then all their eyes widened as they remembered not something, but someone. Not a Dire wolf, as the last of them resides in Alaska, only one other person could have done this, and they knew exactly who.

"Myka?!" Lupa exclaimed.

"She can't have, she doesn't have any powers." Dakota added.

"She does now." Sarah replied as she materialised in the centre of the circle and trotted over to the edge beside Scott and Rosie. "Your revival has triggered her powers."

"How?" Scott asked.

"I don't believe it was her though. I never saw her in here, neither did Shadow."

"What makes you so sure?" Rosie asked.

"Because I've been watching her long enough to know that she wouldn't do that, she's not the person you're looking for."

"Well, we need to find this person." Dakota said.

"No!" Sarah yelled quickly. "Even Sirius didn't see this coming, he never anticipated this to happen and he's furious. So is the Angel of Death, he's collected your souls once already, now he has to collect it again when you die again."

"Well, that's not going to happen this time." Lupa said confidently.

"And you shouldn't even be using this." She said pointing to the glowing circle. "It's personal gain, something I told you, you can't do."

"Oh screw personal gain." Lupa said taking them all by surprise. "We've been given a second chance at life and if Sirius wanted us to come back, he could do so with a wave of his paw. I'll use it as I please and to bring you back."

"Just stop." Sarah snarled again.

"But what about Myka?" Dakota said raising the topic again.

"She can't know who she is." Scott answered. "You need to stay away from her."

"How long has it been, being dead plays with your mind up there?" It was true, they knew it had been two years, but a week could either feel like a day, or a decade.

"Nearly two years." Sarah answered. "You've been dead for two years, so if you just walk out of here and into town, who knows what you could start."

"And then there's Sam." Scott growled his name. "He still lives, and he's still out there. If you're seen then he'll come for you."

"Then we won't get caught." Dakota said.

"Actually, I think I know what to do." Lupa said, making them all look at her. "I know someone who may be able to help."

"Who?" Her mother asked. She gave her mother a wry smile, she knew who she was talking about and her voice grew sternly. "No… No, no, no, no, no. you aren't seeing him.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I ended the link immediately after mom started freaking out; she knew exactly what was running through my mind. Soon after, I quickly convinced my brother to follow with my plan. He didn't agree with me completely, but he saw that the person I wanted to see could perhaps help us. He jumped us to where we needed to go; he said it was nice to be able to do it again. "I still don't think we should do this." He said.

"Can you think of anything else?" I snapped. I didn't really want to do this either, but what choice did we have? He shook his head. "Then bring him here." I said facing forward again. A few seconds later, the very wolf we wanted to talk to appeared before us. The dark and light brown big wolf clasping his head and groaning, the usual side affect after being conjured by my brother.

"What the fuck." Faolan groaned. Dakota and I stood in silence side by side for his hearing to return as well as his vision to clear. And when it did, he looked up to see us, and his face grew ultimate confusion. "Lupa?" He asked puzzled. "How are you here? You're dead!"

"WAS… dead." I replied, nervous of his reaction. Just before the war, I came to see him to clear the water between us. I also told him that if I survived I'd see him here, but if I died then I'd see him in the waterfall as a spirit. I had to the second way, and it brought tears to his eyes to find out I was dead. We spoke every few weeks, just like when I was alive, we enjoyed the others company. Even though we did have a thing before, and we'd never go back to how it was, we're friends, and that was that.

"We were dead." Dakota added.

"Then how are you here?" He asked fearful. "We spoke in the waterfall only last week?" He questioned.

"We don't know, but we need your help." I answered. Just then, a sudden spell of dizziness flew over me, I wobbled before I fell, but was caught by my brother. Faolan came running over, grabbing my wrist and feeling my pulse.

"Your heart rate is slow, WAY, too slow."

"That's just me, don't worry about it."

"Help me get her on my back, we can't stay here." Dakota still didn't really like him much, but complied. The two lifted me onto the large wolf's back and we all ran some distance away, not wanting to be discovered by the other Dire Wolves. After a few minutes, I was set on the ground. I was completely drained. He checked me over, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Try a few years ago." Dakota replied.

"She malnourished." He said looking at him. "You both are." I could sense my brother wasn't feeling too good either and it was a matter of time before he too collapsed. Faolan then ran off without another word, had he abandoned us, maybe he wasn't going to help us after all. Ten minutes later, he returned, but with an elk dragging from his mouth, all for us. Never before, had I or Dakota wanted to devour something so bad before. We had a huge bloodlust for the elk. We started eating instantly, loving the feeling of the meat sliding down our gullets. "So why did you come here?" Faolan asked again.

"We need your help." I asked with my head in the belly of the elk.

"With what?" He chuckled.

"You know witchy stuff right?" He nodded. "Well, we were wondering if you could help us look different." Dakota said downed the meat he had and looked at me in shock.

"I didn't know that was the plan."

"Well think about it." I said. "If we look different, we can move around without having to worry about exposure."

"Where are your parents?" Faolan asked.

"They couldn't get through, and we need to find out how we got back. And to do that, we need to look different or we'd draw attention." Dakota answered as we both shoved our heads back into our dinner. We had two years of empty spaces to fill. I pulled back out and looked at him.

"If you can't help us, that's fine, I didn't think you could any way." I said saddened that my plan didn't work the way I wanted it to.

"Who said that I couldn't help?" He said with a smile. Thirty minutes later, in that time, he ran back to his home and grabbed some herbs and other stuff from under his masters nose and brought them back here in that weird bag thing of his. He started grinding them and mixing many of them together. We were still eating by the time he got back, and still were now. We were going to consume every morsel of meat on it, we needed it. Faolan found it rather amusing that we had a massive appetite, but carried on with what ever he was doing. We finished just as he was about to, we didn't leave anything, leaving only the head and feet in tact, everything in-between were nothing but bones. I flopped onto my side and laid my head on Dakota's side who was doing the same.

"You know..." He said breaking the silence and making me bring my head up to listen. "No witch has the power to bring back the dead, neither is there a spell for it. The witch itself would be killed, it can't be done. I'm only just strong enough to do this, I'm very limited."

"We'll someone is, and they brought us back." Dakota answered.

"I feel SO much better now." I sighed in happiness as we finished and rolled to our sides again.

"Me too." Dakota chuckled.

"Guys, it's nearly done." Faolan said to us. We arose to our paws; feeling completely stuffed and padded our way over to him. He had on the floor a large leaf, like the ones covering out wounds, and on them were a mixture of liquids, more herbs and other weird things.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is what's going to make you look different." He said proud of his efforts.

"I thought you'd paint us or something."

"Naa, this is the better way, you really will look different."

"So what, we eat it?" Dakota asked.

"Nope, when I had the last ingredient, it should puff with smoke which you need to breathe in whilst picturing what you want to look like."

"And it works?" I asked in awe.

"Hopefully, I've never tried this before." He said with a wry grin. "It's a first time for everything."

"So how does it work?" Dakota asked.

"You will look like whatever you picture and stay that way until another witch or I takes it away. That's all I know."

"That's it?" I asked, making sure there wasn't a catch.

"I've made some improvements to it." I added. "To each other, you will look the same; this is just to help you not to get confused."

"Ok, that is useful." Dakota said. Faolan took a deep breath.

"Ready for this?" Dakota and I looked at each other momentarily; this was the point of no return. But we needed to do this, how else would we get the answers we wanted without risking exposure? We both nodded, and a smile crept on his face. "Just picture in your mind what you want to look like." He said as he then threw a pinch of whatever was needed into the mixture on the floor and just like he said, it made a spark, but it created a lot of smoke. He stepped back as not to inhale any of it as Dakota and I closed our eyes and started to breathe it into our bodies. At the same time, I pictured a new body and Faolan started to speak. "I call upon the ancient powers, To mask them now and in future hours, Their true likeness only comes, when seen by those where the same blood runs." When he finished, I heard him gasp at the same time a tingling sensation ran through my body. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes; his face was that of amazement. "It worked." He smiled. I looked at my right at Dakota, as he did to me. He looked exactly the same. But he said that it would be that way.

"How do we know?" Dakota asked. Faolan smiled and pointed to the pale of water he had beside him. We both trotted over to see if it had, and it did.

We were both completely different, but only our eyes remained the same. Our wounds had healed due to our bodies, and even on the ones we could see just looking at each other they had, so we removed our dressings.

I was exactly as I pictured. Most of my body was grey, it ran that colour down from the top of my head, going over my eyes, down my neck, back and sides, hips and the base of my tail. The same colour went over my shoulders and down the outside my all four legs, but leaving my paws white. The white spread over my cheeks, the front of my neck and going under my chest and stomach. It also appeared on the inside of my ears, something I didn't picture. I had black fur running down the front of my fore legs and the back of my hind legs, on the tips of my ears and a ring of it in the middle of my tail, the tip of it flecked with white. I was a multicoloured wolf. When I looked down at my body, it looked exactly the same as before, brown and white, but I guessed it was only in my reflection that I saw what I now looked like.

Dakota looked quite handsome. He now had brown fur around his face, sides, down the outside of his legs and the underside of his tail. He had a darker shade of brown on the tops of his head and ears, over the mid section of his back like a horse's saddle, and along the sides of his tail, and going under his body, covering his neck, chest and stomach. And lastly, he had white lines going over his eyes like a mask, a white stripe either side of his ribs, the top of his tail, and on the inside of his legs. He really did look very handsome. So handsome in fact, that I wouldn't hesitate in wanting to be with him if he wasn't my brother.

We stared at our reflections for what felt like an eternity, unable to believe we really looked like that. Faolan saw us this way, but only we saw each other in the same old bodies. This was going to take some getting used to.

**Whoever said it was Lupa and Dakota who returned, congratulations, it was, it is called Children of the Starnik wasn't it. They believe it wasn't Myka, but little do they know that it was. She's a witch! And powerful one at that if Foalan believes that no witch is powerful enough to resurrect the dead. That must have been what the nose bleed she had was about. Her powers her active, does this mean her eyes change like the rest of her family? What will Lupa and Dakota do now that they are back? Do they find her? Or do they keep away so she doesn't see them? Keep reading and read this afternoon's chapter to find out. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	5. Chapter 5 New Faces

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 5: New Faces

**May, 30****th****, 2016**

"_Not only did I feel something was wrong with me, I now know something is. What happened yesterday was only the start of what seemed to be something magical. It only started with helping a friend and messing around a little. I couldn't believe what I did, or what I was. I was a supernatural! I knew humans were these things, and apparently a miniscule majority of wolf kind were, but I still couldn't believe it. I was exactly what we were talking about before it happened, I was a witch! I came up with two spells, the first to hide things, I tested that out on a tree stump and it vanished before my very eyes. Before that a truth spell, Clare started coming out with the truth without realising it was happening. Later that day, I tried the same one out on Karl at home, it came to the same conclusion, he was being completely honest against his will, and the things I leant from him made me sick, like what he and Lexi get up to when they're alone. I didn't want to know that. The next day, I went to the library, just so I could learn more about this. It turns out, hundreds of years ago, many people were accused of being witches, whether they really were or not. They were killed either on the spot, hung, drowned or burnt to death. They were considered evil; did that make me evil as well? By further reading, I discovered that they performed rituals and spells, letting them do basically what they pleased. So I went out and got a notebook for myself and by using a pen in my mouth, I started coming up with my own spells, thinking, if this was who I am then so be it. I was going to use this gift for good, I'm not evil!_

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Words could not describe how Lupa and I felt about being alive again, we were over the moon, and we both howled that night in celebration. Now I understood Faolan, he was a great guy, and after what he did for us, I couldn't be mad at him for dating my sister anymore. Getting used to our new appearances was going to take some time. Before I was black and white, now I'm a brown and white tri-coloured wolf, so was Lupa, black, grey and white as I saw in her reflection. She looked amazing. She was beautiful before, now she's drop dead gorgeous as I told her, and she commented that I looked very handsome.

Afterwards, we went back onto the subject of our revival, as a witch himself, he said again that there is no witch on earth, human or wolf, that is strong enough to bring back the dead, nor is there a spell for it. If there was, it would need to channel a lot of energy not only from the witch, but from another source. The Spell Lupa made to contact me if I were to die, she made before we died were exactly what the witch needed. In the spell, Lupa channelled one of the strongest sources of energy there is around, the full moon. It is well known for its effects on the oceans tides, and the power it holds over werewolves, but it can be used for other needs, just like this one. The spell had everything it needed for the powerful witch who did it. Now all we need to do is find her, or him.

We chose to stay at home for a few days, just getting used to being on the earthly plain again. Lupa called back Scott and mom and he were rather confused as to who we were. But then we thought back to what Faolan told us, mom would be able to see us for who were really were, Scott isn't our biological father and therefore he didn't see through our disguises, proving they really did work. And seeing as Myka was only our half sister and she only had half our blood, meaning she wouldn't be able to see through them either if we accidentally came across her.

We were up all night with them, trying to figure out who this person could be, or what. Are we looking for a wolf or a human? A man or a women, wolf or she-wolf, we didn't know. Dad or Grandma weren't of any use either; they just knew Myka came here with her friends the same day, so one of her friends must have been the witch. Grandma said she's been watching her with dad all this time, making sure she doesn't find out who she really is. But still she managed to find this place, which proves the Starnik gene was in her, as only a Dire Wolf or the Starnik can find the temple.

Not only were we trying to discover who did this to us, we only found the reason for Lupa's change in her shield. Though death may have taken us, and our powers, they still seemed to grow. Grandma said they never left us, they just became dormant, but they still grew. Lupa's shield was no longer the peaceful rippling sheet that it once was; now it was an electrical, sparking thing. She had more control over it, and more weight could be placed on her before she cracked, but what seemed the coolest, was that she could make it as a ball in her paw and throw it, causing it to knock back objects or explode as an electric ball. I was able to jump things of a larger scale, and anything that moved. The next morning I jumped with a caribou, and managed to conjure a live one in the temple, our powers had enhanced drastically.

Two days after we were resurrected, Lupa and I thought it was time we really try out our disguises in the nearby town. We thought that if it was a witch that brought us back, then she'd be there. But that also meant Myka would be as well. Before we left, Lupa checked in with mom and Scott again, and she had her expected reaction. "No, no, no, no, no! And no again."

"But why?" Lupa pleaded.

"If you go, then you may risk exposure, you can't see her." Scott answered hotly.

"But she's our sister; she should know we're alive."

"And let her know she's the daughter of the Starnik?" Mom growled. "She can't know."

"But grandma said because we're back, her powers will be active." I said. "What if she knows them already and is terrified of what they are. What if she hurts someone or herself?"

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Mom replied. "You must stay away from her, and everyone else we know."

"Fine, but we still need to go." Lupa sighed in defeat.

"Then go, just be careful." She said scared for us.

"And don't do anything reckless." Scott added as Lupa severed the link between the living world and that of the dead, leaving only us in the sanctum.

"Thank they're listening?" I asked. She looked up at me, but with an expression that said she was focusing on something else. She was like that for a few seconds before she blinked a few times and answered.

"They're not, why?" She must have linked in with them momentarily.

"Well why don't we go and find her, she may be able to help."

"You heard them, we can't. We can't disobey our mother or Scott." She replied saddened and hanging her head. She was right, and so were they. We couldn't seek her out, she needed to live a normal life, and with us intervening, she would have that. We just had to hope she wouldn't find out about her powers, now that she would get them. She would also have to watch her emotions, they too will trigger her eyes to change and give her away.

"Fine." I sighed. "Shall we go then?" I added as we turned to the archway. She nodded and side by side we walked through the main dome and out the tunnel and coming into the light. This was the first time we had been out, and boy was it amazing to feel the light on our pelts again. Up there, you don't feel anything, so it was good to feel the sun's rays again. We chose to walk to the town, just so we wouldn't risk being seen. But as we stepped away, there was a puff of smoke just ahead of us, making us both stop again as dad appeared.

"Where are you two going?" He asked. In the afterlife, we saw him all the time; it was good to see him again. Even mom saw him, but that's where it got confusing. The part of dad she saw was the part where she only knew as a friend. She knew she was married to him, and had kids with, and he knew it too, but neither of them felt love towards each other, only friendship. This allowed her and Scott to be happy up there. They were like a divorced couple, good friends, but they had seen it all together. This on the other hand, was the really Shadow, our real farther. He saw through our disguises as well. He stood with a smile as I answered.

"Going into town to see if these disguises work."

"And if they don't." He asked as he walked beside Lupa on my left with us.

"Then we'll get out of there." Lupa answered. "Faolan and Scott saw us differently so it must work. And we look different in our reflections. Apparently if we run into Myka she won't see through them."

"What if you do run into her?"

"Then we run." I replied. "We've already thought this through."

"Just be careful my children, please." He said as he licked Lupa's cheek.

"We will daddy." She replied with a giggled.

"For the trip." He smiled as he smoked away, leaving us confused. We looked ahead of us to see we were already at the edge of trail. Both of us stared in shock, but then came to reason that dad must have done it, otherwise it's over an hours' walk to get here. This was it, the moment we'd find out if we would be recognised.

"Ready for this?" I asked.

"No." She gulped. I smiled weakly.

"Me neither." So we walked out of cover for the first time side by side. We passed no-one, until we came towards the centre of town. More people and wolves seemed to be around here, and a number of humans entering some large building. First we peaked around the corner, but when I did, Lupa pushed me out and forced me to keep moving and stop drawing attention to ourselves. So we both continued walking and over to a bench beside the town library and watched as the humans walked in. Some looked over to us and continued walking; even some of the wolves around did the same. To test it further, I bid a passer bye good morning, and he returned it. "It worked." I whispered to Lupa.

"And you thought it didn't?"

"I had my doubts."

"What do you suppose is going on in there?" She said motioning to the building that now seemed to have everyone inside now.

"Wanna take a look?" I asked. She nodded, so we hopped off and trotted our way over. Confident that we wouldn't be recognised, we padded inside and passed a desk. On the desk sat an old women and on the front it said "Wolf Speak class", making our eyes widen.

"Do you think they're here?" I asked, hoping the people I had in mind wouldn't be.

"I don't know, think we should leave?"

"A little peek can't hurt surely." She thought for a moment, before a small smile grew on her face. So we walked down the corridor and looked around the corner where all the humans had walked into. They were all stood talking away with each other, and at the front of the room talking with a pure white wolf were the people we hoped weren't here. Tony and Lexi stood at the front, just preparing for the class to begin.

"Shit they're here." Lupa gasped.

"We've got to get out of here." I said. She nodded, but just then…

"Can I help you?" A voice from behind asked. We spun around to see a black furred she-wolf stood confused.

"Err… no we're good, just curious about what was going on here." I replied.

"Oh, ok, well this is a Wolf Speak class, I help out." She said happily. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Not really, no." Lupa answered.

"What are you're names?" She then asked.

"I'm Da…" but then I was elbowed rather hard in the ribs, I didn't look at Lupa as I knew what she was saying. "Damon...I'm Damon." I said shaking her paw. She then looked to Lupa as she then answered.

"Kacey." She replied shaking her paw. But when she did, she had a strange reaction to her touch. They both reacted in a strange way. Their eyes fluttered and reacted as if they received a static shock of each other. Lupa's eyes widened and she gave me a fearful look, making me worry. "Did you feel that too?" She asked her.

"Yeah." The wolf replied, perplexed at what they felt.

"What's your name?" She asked sounding just the same as she looked as she looked back to the she-wolf.

"Myka." She replied giving her a crazed look. I couldn't believe it, we found her. After all this time of trying to stay out of her life, we end up meeting her again. Our eyes widened, and I saw Lupa's paw which still had hold of Myka's tighten. Myka released her grip, but Lupa held fast. "You can err…" She said with a nervous laugh. "You can let go now." Lupa shook her head to get out of the trance and released her paw.

"Sorry." She replied, neither of us taking our gaze off our sister.

"Are you two feeling ok? Do you need some help or something?" She asked sounding concerned.

"No we're fine." I said as I nudged Lupa's side and motioned towards the door. "Well it was nice meeting you, but we've gotta run." I added as we didn't wait for a goodbye and we ran for the door. We didn't stop until we were back at the tree line, and when we got there, I tapped Lupa's shoulder and jumped us both back to the temple, where then I started cursing and pacing. "Shit, Shit, Shit!"

"Just calm down." Lupa said trying to make me do just that.

"Calm down!" I bellowed. "We just did exactly what we were told not to do!"

"She didn't recognise us, so we don't have to worry." She then did what she did when she linked in with mom and Scott, as if sensing for something. "They want to talk to us."

"Crap." I mumbled as we then solemnly walked into the sanctum and Lupa begun her incantation. When she as done, the two balls of light flew out and into the circle and Scott and mom appeared, both with angered faces.

"What did you do?!" Mom bellowed madly.

"We're sorry." I said hanging my head in shame.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Scott spat as they padded as close to the edge as they could get, which was right in our faces. "We told you to leave her only, and twenty minutes later you do the exact opposite."

"She didn't know it was us." Lupa protested. "She doesn't know."

"But she knows you're in town." Mom replied still mad and baring teeth.

"But she doesn't know it's us, we'll just keep away from now on."

"You will, I'm telling you that you're not leaving this place for a week." Mom ordered, making our jaws drop in shock.

"What?" I asked. "You're grounding us?"

"Yes we are." Scott replied. "You need to learn that you can't do what you did."

"But she came to us; we didn't know she was behind us." Lupa pleaded.

"You still need to learn." Mom said a little calmer. "Your grandma and father are going to make sure you don't leave this place apart from to use the bathroom. Understood?!" We both hung our heads and nodded as we lowered them. That when they severed the link and left only us in the room, so we could think over what wasn't entirely our fault.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Those two wolves were strange. I find them spying on the class when they could have just come in, and then they act strange, but then they run away afterwards without so much as a goodbye. I will admit though, the wolf was pretty hot, I loved his fur combination, and his eyes, oh they looked amazing. But there was something about them that looked familiar. Sure they were blue; the same colour as mine, but there was something else about them. When I shook paws with Kacey I think her name was, I felt a strange gut feeling, like my instincts were being overridden and bellowing me something. Never had I felt an instinctual pull like that, and as a wolf, our instincts are good. I forgot about them in a few minutes and started on the session with my family.

But I will admit, it still niggled in the back of my mind throughout it. This was to be our last Wolf Speak class here, we'd return in a few weeks to see how things are and if things need changing. Finally we were going home, to our real home. It was already getting late, and it was over a day's drive to get back home, so we chose to stay one more night here and leave at the first light. So after we cleared up, I grabbed my notepad and ran to the forest, to that little place I liked to go. It was a burning hot day today, so I was glad there was a good amount of shade around.

I still couldn't understand that I was a witch. That trip to the library really helped. Now I know a little more of their history, and how they worked. Most importantly, I discovered a book that contained a few rituals along with a spell to go with it. I copied it down, thinking I would try it out some day.

So now, I was sitting under a fern bush, loving just being in the shade. I was flicking through the few spells I had come up with since yesterday. So far, I had, including the two I came up with, with Clare. I thought through each one, discovering how it worked before I tried it out on things. They work on how the spell is said, the wording, and the scenario on which I needed it for. So that invisibility spell, wasn't just for doing what it says, if you listen to it carefully, the word could be "Scene", instead of "seen", so I could make a mess I made become tidy, I could use it to get rid of something or to fix it. The truth spell was nothing more then what it sounded like, it was a spell that forced them to answer my questions truthfully. The third one I came up with last night and I hadn't had a chance to try it out. It was a spell to relive the past. I spent hours here yesterday, trying to think of something to write, but this was the first thing I came up with, for some strange reason, but the reason why I wanted it wasn't so peculiar. I've only seen photographs of my blood family, and seeing as our memories start when we're born, I thought if it works, then it would take me back to when I was.

I had just finished making the final touches, now I was reading over it to be sure it sounded correct, and that it would do what I wanted. It seemed good enough. So I went back to the beginning and with a deep breath, started reading, picturing very clearly what I wanted. "Last the truth be told, let our lives unfold, so that I can relive my memories, and stop thinking them as enemies." I closed my eyes, and watched as my early life unfolded on my eyelids, but what I saw I didn't like. I lay beside a pure black wolf and a grey and brown she-wolf, but I lay in a puddle of blood, slowly ozzing from the two wolves. I ended the spell instantly, not wanting to see this. I opened my eyes and brought my paw up to my mouth as my eyes stung with tears. I know what I just saw, I just saw my parents death. I lowered my paw at the same time I exhaled, my breath shaky. I really didn't expect to see that, or what was stood beside me. I looked up, but didn't flinch when I saw that she-wolf again, the brown and white one who had rescued me the other day.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I quickly grabbed my notepad and slammed the page shut so she didn't think I was weird and wiped away the tears.

"Yeah, I fine."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Splinter." I lied.

"I know better then that." She replied as she stepped closer and sat beside me.

"It's the truth." I protested.

"What ever you say." She smiled. Before she had another question or she disappeared again, I asked her.

"Who are you really?"

"A f…"

"Friend?" I interrupted. "You said that before, and the time before that." I said demandingly. "Why can't you just be straight with me?"

"Because you should now better then to talk to strangers." She replied calmly.

"I'm nearly two; I'm not a pup anymore." I said now getting to my paws. She just giggled at my reaction.

"I'm two and a half." She replied, now laughing, making me confused and tilt my head. "There's nothing wrong with it pup."

"And why do you keep calling me "pup"?"

"Because you were the first time I saw you. I still remember that day very well."

"When you brought me home from that burned forest, I remember." I said a little calmer. "But I'm not anymore."

"No, you're not, but you've grown up an awful lot." She said looking up and down my body and circling me.

"You haven't changed a day." I said as she stopped again in front of me. "You still look exactly the same." She just giggled again.

"I know a thing or two."

"Care to teach me?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe I will some day." She said as then she turned around and started walking away, leaving me confused. It was a bit random, just leaving mid through a conversation. So a grabbed my notepad and ran after her. She walked over a hill and disappeared behind it, but when I came to the top, she was gone, AGAIN! _"How does she do that?"_ I thought. I looked around for her, but her paw prints just end at the top; once again, she had vanished into thin air. But she can't have, that's not possible, she must have just run and covered her tracks in the process. I shrugged it off and started walking back home, happy that my spell worked, but unhappy of what I saw. I couldn't believe I saw the death of my parents. I wanted to see a memory of them, I just I thought it would be a nice one. I guess it seems I don't have any.

I trotted all the way back to the hall, and hid my pad under the car. Lexi, Karl and Tony said they were going to grab a bite to eat at a café in town, and that was where I found them. Sat outside in the sun laughing away. Tony was sat in his shorts and t-shirt wearing his sunglasses, and Karl and Lexi on two chairs on the other side of the table. I was about to run over when a man stopped me. Wearing big sun glasses. I sensed something about him that just didn't seem right, something that told me to run. "Excuse me miss?"

"Can I help you?" I asked with a smile.

"Hopefully, I'm looking for a wolf named Myka. I heard she was around here and I just wanted to talk."

"Well you're speaking to her." I replied turning around completely to face him.

"Great." He said with his own smile.

"What can I do for you, err…" I asked holding up my paw for him.

"Derek." He replied taking hold of my paw. I saw his face cringe up when he took hold of it and shook it lightly before letting go. "I just wanted to know how you are."

"That's an odd question for someone I don't know." I said with a light laugh.

"I was an old friend of your mom and dad, I heard you were in the area and I just wanted to give you my sympathies."

"Well thank you, I'm sure they'd be glad to hear that." I replied giving him a friendly smile.

"Great, I'll get going now; I'll be seeing you soon." He said walking off.

"Ok, see ya." I replied turning tail and walking to the others who seemed to have seen our conversation.

"Who was that?" Karl asked.

"Just some guy." I replied jumping onto the chair beside Tony and he patted my side.

"Hey…" He started as he ran his hand through my back fur and then pulled it away and put it in front on my face. "You must be hot, look at all this loose fur." His hand was covered in black fur, making me a little embarrassed.

"I haven't had time to comb it out." I replied.

"I can do that for you tonight? It's going to be the same temperature tomorrow and the car will be unbearable."

"Thank you Uncle Tony." I said sweetly and licking his cheek. "Besides, having black fur doesn't help either."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" He chuckled.

"Na ah." I replied. "I like calling you it, you are like my uncle."

"Whatever you say kiddo." He said with a smile.

"Where did you go today? The forest again?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You're always in their now, what do you get up to?" Karl asked.

"I just like going in there, we are wolves remember, we belong in the forest don't we?"

"We do, but now life is better for us, we can come in and out of there whenever we like without getting shot."

"Do you remember what it was like back then?" I asked.

"I do, I was terrified that I'd be shot if I left my den, or a member of my pack would be killed. We all feared the humans back then." Lexi answered giving Tony a wink and he blew his first two fingers like a gun, making us all laugh lightly.

"But the Starnik changed that?"

"They did, now life is better for us, for all of us."

"Do you remember how to be wild?"

"Hey, we're not pets." Karl said sternly." We'll always be wild."

"I just feel like a pet." I said hanging my head. "All I've known is a life with humans." I saw out the top of my head with Karl and Lexi sharing a look and he nodded before speaking.

"Tell you what…" He said making me lift my head to listen in. "When we get home, I'll take you out, we'll find a den and stay out there for a few days. I'll teach you to hunt, track and mark your territory, all the things a wild wolf is taught." My eyes lit up, and a large grin grew on my face as my tail started to increase in wagging pace. I jumped off the chair and leapt across the table, standing on it and laying down so I could hug him.

"Thank you so much." I said squeezing the life out of him and he wrapped his paws around me.

"You're welcome honey." He chuckled. "Wanna join us dear." He said letting me go and turning to Lexi as I sat back in my chair, happy as can be.

"I'm ok thank you, you two have fun."

"What's it like out there?" I asked, wanting to know what to expect.

"Colder, dirtier, and much more fun."

"Can I take my book? I just want to keep it with me."

"Sure, just don't be upset if it get wet."

"I doubt it'll rain, haven't you noticed how hot it is out here." Coming back to this topic made me come back to my senses and remember it. I found I was panting instantly, sweat starting to build up.

"Can we head back soon; I want to lose this fur." I asked.

"We can go now, the room will be cooler."

"Great, I need to say goodbye to the others before we leave too." So with that done and said, we headed back to our hotel. There Tony gave me a cool bath, much to my relief, it was so relaxing. After that he used a grooming comb to pull out my winter coat, filling nearly a whole plastic bag with it. Lexi and Karl complained they were moulting as well, so he combed them too, not getting as much off as he did me. I felt five kilos lighter. We chilled out most of the day, just enjoying being in the cool room. A few hours after that, I went around town saying goodbye to friends and thanking them for a great party the other night and that I'd see them again soon.

It was only a few hours later the sun went down, we had to be up early the next morning so we hit the hay early, but I started looking through that photo book Tony had. Remembering what I saw today, I just wanted to see them in a different way. I looked back to the same pictures, smiling at my once family, and wishing that they were here. I flicked the page once more, a picture of my brother and sister, Dakota and Lupa, both laid side by side in some forest by a dead log, hollowed out so they were laid inside together, both with happy smiles. Lupa still looked like that wolf who I saw again today, and I keep on thinking it's her, and that my family are really still alive and it's all a big cover up. But I knew otherwise, if she or any one of my family were alive, they'd come back for me, or at least make contact somehow. She wasn't my sister, just some extreme look alike, a coincidence, nothing more.

It turns out I fell asleep while reading it, for I thought I only blinked, but when I opened them again, the others were asleep and I had my face buried into the book in-between my paws. I blinked my eyes open and looked ahead of me. A wolf stood on the other side of the room. I could make out the glint in its eyes and the rough outline of it in the darkness. "Lexi?...Karl?" I asked sleepily. It didn't answer, it just stood and stared. I brought my paws up to my eyes to wipe away the sleep, but when I brought them down and blinked a few times, it was gone. Lexi was still in her bed with Karl beside her, draping a paw around her. _"My imagination."_ I thought to myself. I looked down back to the book again, looking at a picture of all my blood family. I smiled, imagining myself in the picture beside them, wishing I really was and that I at least knew them. I laid my head beside the photo, still with a smile on my face, but with a tear running down it. I let it fall; I was feeling a wonderful, an evened balance of happiness and loss. I liked it. "I love you." I whispered.

"We love you too." An even smaller whisper replied. I knew it was mind again, so I didn't react. I fell asleep, once again happy that I was where I found be.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

"Did it go ok?" Dakota asked.

"She's fine."

"And they don't know?" I scanned through the afterlife, no-one was none the wiser of my actions, so I shook my head so they didn't hear. We were still on house arrest, unable to leave unless we had to go when nature calls, but other then that, each time we tried to leave, dad or grandma would show up. Dakota tried to jump out, but he found that dad or grandma brought him back straight away. There was no getting away from someone who could teleport as well. They didn't let us out to get dinner, but they knew Dakota could conjure something here, being able to create anything out of thin air, as well as bring it to him. It was so boring!

It was day two, and we couldn't get the reason we were here out of our minds...Myka. We ran into her, and now we were to pay the price. But even now we couldn't get our long lost sister out of our minds. I, out of both of us wanted to see her the most, so I Astraled out, but first I checked to make sure Dad, grandma, mom or Scott weren't watching or listening. I found I was able to Astral to wherever I thought of, as long as it was within a three mile radius. It was like Dakota and his jumping, but I was just limited.

I Astraled to Myka's position, and found her asleep in a hotel room of some sort with Tony, Lexi and Karl, all still asleep. Thinking I was invisible, I stood and watched her form across the room, admiring how much we looked alike. She had Scott's eyes and fur, but mom's flecked ears and tail. But closer examination showed she had two white claws on her front right paw, just like me. We really were sisters, half my blood ran through her veins as hers did mine. Smiling at the thought, she then started to stir and eventually wake up. But I stood firm, knowing she wasn't going to see me. But that was when she looked straight at me and asked if I were Lexi or Karl before she started to wipe her eyes. She must have seen me some how, maybe she was a psychic like me too, able to see ghosts. I took this as a moment to pull myself back into my body before she saw me again.

Thankfully when I woke up no-one noticed I was gone. Technically I never left, so I didn't really break the rules.

"She saw me though." I said as I arched my back and stretched out before lying back down.

"How?" He asked with widened eyes of shock.

"Maybe she's a psychic, maybe that's her power."

"Maybe, Astral out again and let me see." I nodded and did just that. There was a flash of white before I found myself looking down at my body, and Dakota watching on in interest. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You can see me too?" He nodded. "I'm not doing anything differently.

"Your fur is the same as your normal one." He said pointing to my body. I looked from my grey, black and white body on the floor before looking back at mine; it was the same as it was before, tawny brown and white. I could see my body in it's new from now, as I wasn't a part of it at the moment, I could see it as though I were someone else.

"Well our powers have increased." I said laying back down beside my body. "Maybe this is just something new."

"Well you're a ghost, right?" He asked and I nodded. "And ghosts can look physical and invisible can't they, so you can do the same." I never thought about that, maybe I could.

"How?" I asked.

"Like all our powers work, find the right emotion." I nodded again and started flicking through everything, all my emotions and a memory to go with it. But nothing happened, so I called it quits and reeled back into my body, saying I'll try again tomorrow. We sat around for a few hours more, getting into the late night. We couldn't stay around here for this long, we needed to get out there and find the witch who brought us back.

"This sucks." I said getting to my paws and walking to my circle.

"What are you doing now?"

"Sorting this out." I said as I started the ritual. I bit a small cut in my leg and dripped a few drops onto the circle floor. A few seconds later, I had gathered mom, Scott, Grandma and dad, all giving us evils, knowing what we were about to ask. "You know how sorry we are." I started.

"And that it wasn't our fault." Dakota added with his ears flattened, as were mine.

"We warned you not to risk seeing her and you did, you need to be punished." Mom said.

"We know, but if we can give you a good enough reason to let us go, will you?" I asked, they all looked at each other and a little bit later they all listened in. "We were revived by a witch, the same and only witch that has the power to bring you back as well. Faolan told us that no witch or supernatural has the power to bring back the dead, so this could be the only one strong enough to do it."

"This isn't changing our minds." Dad said with a light chuckle, finding our attempts funny.

"If they are the only witch in the world you could do this, the longer you keep us here, the more likely that, that person will have gone and left town." They all widened their eyes, now understanding what I was saying. "Who's to say they haven't left town already?" I added making them all think twice now. "The longer you keep us here, the further away this person will get and the longer it will take to track them down. If we stay here for five more days, we may never find them, and you may never get to see your daughter again. You may never get to hold her or be with her when she grows up and has pups of her own. You two dreamed of having a life with us and her, but if we stay here you're risking losing it all." Mom and Scott looked each other in the eye as I continued. "I miss my sister, and I want nothing more then for all of us to be with her again and live that life we wanted but had taken away from us. Now we've been given a second chance to do it, are you really willing to sacrifice all that?"

"Lupa…" Scott said stepping forward from the line of spirits. "We would like nothing more then to be with her again. But we died for a reason, and you know as well as anyone we all have our time limits, and the gods chose ours for that time."

"But you heard yourself, the gods didn't expect for this to happen. They didn't anticipate our second chance. So we escaped death himself, literally. We have the chance to bring you back. All of you." I finished looking at them all. It was true, if we found the witch, then they could use their power to bring everyone back.

"Lupa honey…" Dada said taking Scott place. "Once we become Spirit Guides, there's no going back, and apart of it is that if there was a way for someone to bring us back it wouldn't work."

"We're stuck like this; it's a part of the contract." Grandma added. "But it's not too late for you two." She said looking back to mom and Scott.

"You can come back." Dakota said, finally saying something. "You can still be with her again. But only if you let us out." He pleaded. That was all we could say, now it was with the hands of our family. We walked off a ways and sat not looking at them without saying a word, letting them talk this over. "Think they'll let us out?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. I sighed.

"I don't know, I really don't." I said as I shuffled around and lent against him, resting my head on my shoulder. "I'll admit that they have every right to be angry, but they have to see that we are their only chance of getting back."

"I know. I think they're done." He replied and pointing over to them. I brought my head up and looked over to them. They all began standing back up and without looking, padded there way over to the edge of the circle as we did. We met them on the boundaries, when mom spoke.

"We've decided to let you go." Our eyes widened and Dakota wrapped his paws around me and we both started laughing that we were now free. "But..." She continued, making our happiness subside. "You need to keep away from Myka." She continued sternly and the others nodding in agreement. "We understand that it wasn't entirely your fault, and that she had her own part to play." We both nodded in agreement as Scott then took over.

"But you need to keep your distance from her, and don't go looking for her. But we do understand one of her friends who was with her is the witch you're looking for, so you have our blessings, in saying that you may only seek her out if left with no other option." Once again we both nodded, we fully understood. "But that's only if you're left with no other choice, understood?"

"We do." We both said in unison.

**They have it all wrong! It's Myka's friends, it's Myka! All three children are alive now, but that leaves so many questions. Why are Myka's power active now and not before, why does she have so much power, why can't Sarah or Shadow sense her, why were they unable to stop her before she walked into the temple in the first place and what happens now? Lupa and Dakota have their own mission, the bring back Scott and Rosie. But when will they find out that it's their daughter and sibling that's the witch their after? Only time will tell. I'm on chapter forty now guys for this story, but now i'm starting to think that maybe i should have made it into a fifth, but i'm not going to, i'll it as it is.**

**Guys, i am so stoked about something! I've had the mother of all brainwaves! I've had an idea for a real Alpha and Omega Fanfic and i really want to do it. But i want to get this done before i start it. It won't be as big as these stories, i can guess it shall be around 100,000 words. But the reason i'm so stoked is because it's something i haven't yet seen on the archive. I'll give you a sneak peak to the idea. It's about Kate and Humphrey that after receiving some news that stops them from having the family they dream of, find a human child and raise it as their own. Tony and many of the pack don't approve and it'a about how that child grows up, learning he's human, being sent away to live with his kind and then returning years later to find the pack are under threat from the humans and he must help them. What do you guys think? Review this story and let me know what you think to this one either in a review or a a PM. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	6. Chapter 6 We Meet Again

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 6: We Meet Again

**Lupa's P.O.V**

As much as we wanted and hated to do it, we needed to speak with Myka. She's friends with the supernatural that brought us back and they are the only one out billions that can do it again. Myka is apparently friends with them and was with them when they read my spell, so we needed to find her before she leaves this place, and before the witch did also. We knew to keep our distance from her and those we knew before, we didn't know where the others were so we had to be careful of them too, or to risk exposure from others in the town.

The night they let us leave again, Dakota jumped us to the outskirts of town, once again to ensure we weren't seen, but due to the lateness of the night, not many people were about. The odd town drunk and wolf being around, but other then that, not many, we remained unknown. We didn't have to creep in the shadows thanks to our disguises. I didn't tell them I went to see Myka the other night, only Dakota. It turns out my Astral projection ability has enhanced also, now I can Astral out to the location of anyone or anywhere as long as it's within a three mile radius. Not only that, it seems I'm no longer invisible like I first thought, I have to learn how to be again.

Anyway back to the problem, I went to Myka this night, but the thing was that I only knew she was in a hotel room. This town had four inns and hotels, and she was in one room of hundreds over all. We ran around each part of town, trying to figure out which one she was in until the morning rays started to appear. We were exhausted, fatigue and tiredness wearing us down. We had checked with every hotel reception if they were here, but they weren't. Had we missed one? Eventually we practically passed out in an alley, I lay over my brother, completely flopped out, as were he. Our bodies and limbs twisted and contorted around each other in ways I thought weren't possible. We were a furry entanglement, and we didn't care.

I was the first to awaken to his snoring. The light peaked into the alley; it must have been around six in the morning. We never planned to fall asleep, but it just came naturally. We collapsed in this alley, unable to walk on.

But now I was awake, and as much as I hated the idea, we needed to get up. And we'd have to, for I heard a voice that made me curious, and an instinctual pull got me to my paws before I had noticed. I looked around the corner, blinded by the suns light, making me clench them slightly. I looked down the road, a road we never went down last night and towards some people who caught my attention. Through my semi sealed eyelids and against the bright light, I could make out three wolves and a human, one pure white, another orange and the last black, the human I recognised instantly. My eyes widened, not fazed by the light anymore as I stared at Myka. They were getting in a car, readying to drive away. "Shit." I exclaimed and ran back to Dakota and shaking him. "Dakota wake up!" I yelled in his ears frantically.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"Get up you ass!" I screamed and hit his side, enough to jolt him awake but not to hurt, much. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes, yet shocked that I hit him.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a yawn.

"They're just down the road, but they're driving away so come on!" I yelled again and running out. He was hot on my tail, right behind me. We ran down the road, but as we neared the car, it started to pull away, and as we picked up our pace to catch it, it drove away faster.

"Hold on!" I heard Dakota bellowed from behind me. I slowed my pace for him to catch up, and when he did, he tapped my shoulder and we appeared further down the road around corner. He looked around and saw the car fast approaching, Tony at the wheel with Lexi beside him.

"How are we going to stop it?" I asked frantically as the car was about to pass. I could with a shield, but I'd ruin the car and risk exposure as well as their lives. Before I heard an answer, the car started to pass, making me think we lost her. But then Dakota bolted passed me and threw himself at the side of the car. He bounced off the side and lay unconscious on the floor as the car came skidding to a halt. I ran up to him, worried he may have given his life just to stop them, a reckless thing to do just to stop someone. I placed a paw on his neck and felt a steady pulse. At the same time, Tony came running out his car looking down at us.

"Oh god" He said kneeling down. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see him." He said nearly in tears. Just then. Lexi, Karl and the one we've been looking for came running round the car.

"Where did he come from?" Lexi asked in shock.

"I tried to stop him, it was our fault." I said reassuring them.

"Come on, we can take him to the vet." Tony said scooping him up in his arms and taking him around the car.

"We're so sorry." Karl said sincerely.

"Don't be, it was our fault." I said trying to put on a slightly worried act. "I'm sure he'll be fine." I knew he would be, he'd just have a bit of a bump. Tony laid him across the back seat of the car and I hopped in behind, moving over as much as possible so the others could fit. After that Tony slammed it and drove quickly to the vets. I looked down at my brother, thinking to myself how stupid he was for doing it; we would have found another way. Myka was sat up front, while Lexi was in the other side of Dakota with Karl beside her. She was tending to him, feeling for broken bones and other wounds.

"I can't feel anything." She said taking her paws off him. "Just a bump on his head."

"I'm so sorry." Tony said.

"It's ok, it's not your fault, but thanks for taking care of him." I said flashing him a reassuring smile. I looked back down to him, noticing his eyes were fluttering, he was beginning to awaken. I bent down to his ear, trying not to gain attention from the others as they looked out the windows as the buildings passed and whispered. "Keep your eyes shut and don't move." He eyes stopped and he nodded his head ever so slightly. I brought it back up and looked forward at Myka, remembering she was in the car with us, only a foot away. My long lost sister was within touching distance of me, and I can't tell her who I was.

I looked down her leg, seeing the two white claws on her front right paw. I looked own to the same paw on my leg, also seeing the same birth mark on my paw. I covered it using my other paw, not wanting anyone to see it. About then, the car stopped and Tony jumped out to grab Dakota, once again I whispered to him not to move or speak. Tony opened the door and before I even jumped out, ran into the vet with Dakota in his arms. I was right behind him with the others, trying to keep my paw concealed from Myka. We were told to wait in the waiting room, while Tony took him around the back with a vet to have him checked over, so we made ourselves comfy and started gossiping.

"So who is he, your mate?" Lexi asked. My eyes widened, she really thought that?

"God no." I replied. "He's my brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry, just looking at your fur you don't look it."

"Yeah, I take after our mom more and him our dad" I said giving her a reassuring smile. It was technically the truth, in our real bodies I do take more from my mother.

"Where are your parents, I'm sure they should know about this." Karl asked.

"They're not around." I replied.

"Really, where are you from?" Myka asked.

"No, not they're not here, I mean, they died a few years ago." They all gasped, giving me a sympathetic look.

"We're sorry, we didn't know." Myka said saddened.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smile, letting them know I was ok with it. "We're used to it. Our dad died after we were attacked a year before, my mom remarried to my stepfather, but they then died after being attacked by hunters two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lexi replied and placing a paw on my shoulder.

"Hey I know you." Myka spoke up, making us all look at her. "You're those wolves I saw at the class the other day."

"Yeah, that was us." I replied with a giggle.

"Why did you run off like that?"

"We thought it may be better to get out of your fur." I replied, trying my best to seem honest. After living with mom, you learn to seem truthful, and she was like a walking lie detector.

"We welcome any wolves to come, it's good for everyone." Lexi answered.

"Well maybe we will next time." Just then, I heard someone yell from where Tony disappeared with Dakota, and it sounded like him. "Help!" I perked my ears and ran around the corner, and tried to figure out where he was. I sensed the others just behind me. As I neared them, I could hear the frantic yells, and the commotions coming from a room. I wasted no time in jumping up, pulling the handle down and opening the door. To find Dakota in the corner with his hackles raised and his teeth bore. The vet stood in front of him with Tony and the vet had a syringe in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I stepped in to intervene.

"They're trying to give me a blood test." Dakota snapped sharply.

"It's just as a precaution that you don't get ill from the car, it hurts none." The vet replied calmly. I understood why Dakota was being like this. If he took Dakota's blood and studied it like he would, then he'd see something different about it and know who we were. Our powers our held in our blood after all. We couldn't let that happen.

"He doesn't like needles." I said going over to him.

"But I'm afraid it's standard, it's just to be safe." The vet said taking a step away, Dakota took this as his moment to run, he ran passed them and out the door into the waiting room.

"He'll be fine, I'll be sure to get help if he falls ill." I said turning my back to them and walking out to see him. But then I run to him when I saw his eyes green. I turned him around to face the wall so nobody saw. "Take deep breaths, just calm down." He looked at me out the corner of his eyes and nodded. Moments later his eyes returned to their normal blue and the others walked back in.

"What was all that about?" Tony asked.

"I have a bad history with pointy things." Dakota answered as we turned around. I thought we outstayed our welcome, so I motioned to the door before the vet came walking out.

"Well thanks for your help but we've got to run." I said as we walked out with them right behind us.

"You should stay and get checked out." Karl cautioned.

"I'll be fine." Dakota answered and turned around to walking away, but I stopped him, making him give me a confused expression.

"Are you heading somewhere?" I asked turning back to them.

"We're going home; we only stay for a little while before we head back." Karl replied. I knew Myka wasn't going to answer if I just asked, so I had to trick her into telling us who she was with that day.

"Ok, does that pass the forest? We were thinking of taking a walk up there later?"

"No it doesn't" Tony answered, by the looks on their faces; they all were going to think we were crazy.

"Just don't go too far in." Myka warned.

"Why's that?" Dakota asked now getting involved with this.

"There's a ghost in those woods."

"And you've seen it?" I asked thinking we were getting somewhere.

"Me and a few friends were up there a few days ago and something chased us away." I glanced up to Tony who gave Karl and Lexi a worried look, hoping this wasn't going somewhere they didn't want it to go. They knew the temple was out there somewhere and I bet they tried to find it at some point.

"Really." I replied sounding interested. "And these friends of yours saw it too?"

"Yeah, we all did."

"And where are they now? I'd like to know more about this and I can see you guys are leaving."

"Ask around for Clare, Gary or Jack, tell them you're a friend of mine and they'll help." She replied.

"Great, thank you for everything guys."

"Wait, we never got your names." Karl said before we turned.

"I'm Kacey and this is my brother Damon." I said holding my paw up to them. First Tony shook it and then Dakota's, once again apologising for hitting him. We went through them all, leaving Myka until last. Dakota shook first and then me. Once again I felt that strange static shock and gut feeling again, sending a shiver up my spine, I knew she did too because she had the same reaction as me. Once again my paw had a mind of its own and tightened its grip.

"This again?" She giggled.

"I guess so." I replied with my own giggle.

"Do I have to ask this time?"

"Oh sorry." I replied taking my paw away from her. "Well it was good to meet you all." I final said and turning away.

"I'm sure we'll meet again." Myka yelled down the road to us. I smiled back at her and walked into an alley with Dakota, here he was concealed and he was able to jump us home. We got to answers we wanted, we now know the suspects who could have done it, and that they live here so they weren't going anywhere. So when we got home, we spoke about what we learnt before getting some much needed sleep, both of us passing out beside one another in the sanctum with the peaceful sounds of the waterfall and in the soft grass and flowers around the pool.

**Myka's P.O.V**

So this morning didn't go as planned. Tony nearly killed a wolf, and it was the same wolves I found spying on our class a few days ago. They were really nice, but there was still something about them that made me remember them, and it wasn't the fact that we hit one of them with the car. It was certain that I'll remember that moment, but there was something around them that forced my mind to keep them there. Especially the She-wolf, Kacey I think she was. Once again when I touched her we shared that feeling, that pull towards her, it was like when I was in heat, I had an immense pull to go towards her like I did the guys, just not for that reason. They were a funny pair they were, and I hoped to see them again soon.

We were now just leaving the outskirts of the town, and like Tony predicted, it was a scorching hot day, and being inside a car didn't help the fact, it just made things hotter. I was so glad I had my coat thinned out or else I may have passed out from the immense heat. So far we hadn't started panting yet, that would only add more to the heat, but it was only a matter of time, as we tried our best not to. Tony had the air conditioning on full blast, but even that didn't help much, the glass just magnified the suns rays pouring into the car. Karl and Lexi lay in the back asleep, finding the heat a little too much for them and that it was an early start to the day. I sat up front with Tony, watching the trees go by. "I feel so bad right now." He said breaking the silence.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"For hitting him back there, I thought I killed him."

"He was fine, you saw that. Besides, he did kind of run out without looking."

"I know, but I still feel bad for it."

"Don't be." I said nuzzling his arm as comfort. "So what time will we get home?"

"It's an all day drive, we won't be there until way gone midnight."

"Let's hope it cools down a little by then." I said.

"More like pray." He chuckled. "Is it getting a little warm in here for you? Because it is for me."

"Yeah, and not only does it not help to have fur, but also because it's black." He smiled and pressed a button on his door which brought down the window on my side.

"Stick your head out."

"What?" I asked with a giggle, wondering if he was being serious.

"Trust me, you'll like it. Just don't lean out too far." I nodded and shuffled around, first just putting the tip of my nose out first. I don't know why, but I loved it. So I stuck my entire head out, loving this new feeling.

"_Why hadn't I tried this before?"_ I thought to myself. It was good to feel the wind brush through my fur like it did. It ran its icy fingers from my head down to my shoulders; strands of fur flew out and behind us and my coat waved as we drove. I cooled down much quicker.

"Like it?" I heard him ask. I nodded, not wanting to move away. Each bump we went over made me feel that I was about to fly out, so he closed the window halfway, enough to get my head out, but not enough for me to fall out.

The hours started to pass Karl and Lexi were still passed out in the back seat, and I had brought my head back in, but every now and then I'd put it back out wanting to feel it again. The longer I had my head out, the further my tongue would hang loosely and flop out. I too fell asleep a few minutes after bring my head back in for the last time, and woke up what felt like a few minutes later as my head struck the arm of the chair hard. "Sorry." Tony said.

"It's ok." I yawned and sat up. "Where are we?"

"Just pulling in for gas, won't be too long." He said getting out and staring to fill up the car. A little while later he was done and came back into the car to get his wallet when he said. "Wanna wake them up? I'm going to grab some breakfast while we're here."

"Ok." I replied as he shut the door. I turned around and placed a paw on Karl's shoulder, he was the closest and he could get Lexi up when he was. "Karl? Time to get up." I said calmly and shaking him. His eyes fluttered before he opened them groggily.

"Are we home?" He asked.

"Nowhere near." I giggled. "We just getting some gas and Tony's grabbing something to eat; he said to wake you guys up."

"Ok, thanks honey." He said with a smile and getting up. He then turned to Lexi and started shaking her awake. At the same time, the car beeped, meaning it had just locked itself, but it didn't matter, Tony would unlock it when he got back. I looked back out the window; see Tony at the register and paying up. But something felt wrong, something was about to happen. I had one of those horrid gut feelings, one that made me feel sick. Instinct made me look left, at a man with a black leather jacket and his hand inside his coat stepping out his car. As he approached the doors, Tony was just leaving, carrying with him a bag of stuff. The man looked around, and I followed his gaze, no-one else were here other then us. That was when he suddenly lunged out at Tony and pulled out a large knife and lashed out at him. He saw this coming and was able to dodge it and drop the bag. Seeing this, I had to get out, so I pulled the door handle, but it didn't open, for the car locked itself.

By now Lexi and Karl had heard and seen what was happening and were trying to get out, kicking and screaming just as much as I. Tony tackled the attacker, but was thrown off and he pinned Tony to the ground and pushed the knife down to him. Tony grabbed his wrists and pushed up, it hovered only centimetres from his chest, and it was getting lower. I realised the window next to me was half open; I didn't hesitate in easily getting my head out, but stopped when it came to my shoulders. I pulled back in and put one paw out first, making it easier to get my other arm out now. But then my paw slipped, and the glass dug into my ribs, causing me to become breathless and in agony, my whole body weight pressed down onto my ribs on something only a few centimetres thick. But I had to push past it, at this moment in time, Tony was more important then me. I pushed against the glass, groaning and whining as the pain increased and I slowly started to slide out. Tony was still fighting off the attacker, the knife getting ever closer. No-one had run out to help, maybe because they hadn't noticed.

Finally I managed to get out, but I hadn't thought of the drop. I fell out the window and landed with a big thud and a cry of pain as it coursed its way through my body. But still I brushed it to one side and jumped to my paws and ran for Tony, who by now had the knife brushing against his chest. I threw myself at the attacker, unleashing a feral snarl as I did, he didn't expect it. I slammed into his side with such force he was sent flying off Tony and I went with him. I jumped over him and stood facing him and snarling, baring my teeth and raising my hackles, ready to kill him if need be. I've never killed anything before, let alone a human, but this man tried to hurt my family, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

He got to his knees and reached into his coat again as he started to get to his feet. I slowly started walking towards him, continuing my threat, but came to a stop when he pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at me. Tony was squirming on the ground, pain coursing through his leg for some reason. Quickly, I came up with something that stopped him momentarily. "This pain I feel was caused by a few, feel what I feel as though I were you." I said so quick you would hardly make it out. I focused everything on my side which burned with pain, and the next thing that happened was the man screaming in unsuspecting pain, the same pain I felt in my body. He clasped his side, at the same time Tony looked over and started to get up. The man stopped screaming a few moments later, able to bare my pain now. I don't know why I didn't do something in that moment; it was the perfect moment to stop him. He looked back up to me and readied the gun once more. Tony by now had got to his feet and began running over, but the trigger was being pulled and the gun was aimed, I knew he wasn't going to get here in time. Just as Tony collided with him, the gun fired, the last thing I saw was the flash of it going off.

I watched as Tony fell to the ground and began punching the man, but I still stood standing. The bullet was right in my face, spinning a few centimetres from imploding my face and blowing my brains everywhere. It levitated for a few seconds more before it fell to the ground in-between my paws. I watched it fall as gravity did its thing, unable to understand what had just happened. What happened to the bullet?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the thuds of heavy footsteps of the man getting up and running away after throwing Tony off him who after he chased him off before he came running over to me. I looked around him to see Karl and Lexi in the car trying to get out the window but couldn't fit, both with tears streaking down their face. Tony knelt down to me as I covered the bullet with my paw so he didn't see it. "Are you ok?" I asked pulling me into a hug. I took this as a moment to flick it away and into a drain beside me.

"I'm fine, are you?" I asked.

"Thanks to you." He said.

"I was so scared, I couldn't get the door open and I thought…" I couldn't finish as the tears started coming down.

"Shh don't worry." He said. "The important thing is that you did, so you don't need to think what would happen if you didn't." We could still hear Karl and Lexi in the car, crying and screaming for them to be let out. So we walked back to the car and Tony let them out, instantly, they embraced me in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Lexi ordered as she broke down completely with Karl shortly after. They both wailed, Lexi more the Karl. She then let me go and jumped up on Tony, doing exactly the same. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you." She said burying her face into his chest.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily." He chuckled and winking at me. Just then, Karl moved his paws a little more down my side, brushing over where the glass dug into my side, making my loudly yelp and a steady flow a tears fell.

"What did I do?" He asked worried.

"Nothing." I said reassuring him "The glass just hurt a little."

"Let me have a look baby." Lexi said coming over.

"Can we do that in the car, I don't want to stay here." I said with a pleading face. Everyone nodded in agreement and we all got back in the car, Karl in the front with Tony and Lexi beside me in the back. We were surprised no-one saw all that, or came to help, even with the gun going off no-one did.

Lexi made me lie down and she started looking underneath my side fur. Pulling the fur back placed more pain on it, but I squeezed my face tightly and imagined I were somewhere else. But I was one of those wolves that liked to watch what was happening, so I tried my hardest to do that whilst I watched. I winced loudly, making everyone look back at me when Lexi found the source of the pain. "It's a bruise, and a big one too."

"I feel like I've been shot." I tried my best at giggling, but I found it hard when you're in a lot of pain.

"That's a point, were you?" Karl asked.

"No he missed." I replied.

"How, he was pointing it right at you, and he wasn't far." Lexi added.

"Lexi, don't make it sound like a bad thing." Karl said, making her think twice.

"I'm sorry, it's just it was hard to watch that and know there was nothing we could do to stop it." I smiled and groaned as I sat back up.

"He was just a bad shot; I'm fine though, really." I replied trying to make them see I was.

"We both got beat up then good." Tony chuckled.

"Where did he get you?" I asked.

"He hit my thigh pretty good, probably gunna have a nice bruise there too."

"A good war wound." Karl replied.

"Why aren't I getting any of this treatment?" He asked as a joke.

"Oh, does my hero need some looking after?" I cooed.

"It would be nice." He chuckled. "But we are even, you saved me and I saved you."

"Fine by me."

"You've both just got to take it easy from now on." Lexi said sternly. "You can hardly walk..." She added pointing to Tony. "And you madam won't be going away where until that's healed."

"Oh what." Both Tony and I moaned.

"You heard me, neither of you can be going anywhere."

"Yes mom." Tony said sarcastically.

"And that also means that you can't go out with Karl anytime soon, you won't last a day out there with that." I nodded, agreeing with her for once on this topic. Thinking of that man started to make me confused, so I asked.

"Why did he do that?"

"Some men do things like that for many reasons." Tony answered.

"Like what?"

"Money, information, because they can, they aren't nice guys. There are a lot of people out there that do things like that."

"But why do they do it?"

"Because they have no other choice, with people like them it's survival of the fittest, they do what they can just to survive."

"Can't they just get a job?"

"Not always, still there are too many reasons that could be why they don't."

"How hard did he kick you?"

"Hard enough." He chuckled. "I'll be up and around in no time."

"Neither of you two will be." Lexi snapped.

"I wouldn't retaliate if I were you. She was an Alpha before you know and she always gets her way." Karl chuckled,

"And I still am." She giggled. "And you're still in my pack dear, so button it."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled again with a salute.

"What's an Alpha?" I asked.

"Well before the Starnik, many wolves lived in packs as you know," I nodded, I knew that already. "Well, Wolves have a hierarchy, The Alpha is the leader, the top wolf, then there's a Beta the second in command and successor of the Alpha, then the other wolves of the pack figure out where they come under us, the lowest one is the Omega. They maybe the lowest wolf in the pack, but we still love everyone, no mater how high or low they are, we care for our pack."

"So are we a pack?"

"I wouldn't call it that. But if we were, I'd still be Alpha." She then leant in towards us as if to whisper, but she said it with an above whispering voice. "They know it, but they won't admit it."

"Hey, that's no fair." Tony retaliated. She shot him a cold glare, making him slink down in his chair slightly and Karl averted his eyes, making us both laugh.

"Still got it."

"So are your pack the wolves in our town?"

"Most of them, there are three other packs in that town; we try and stay away from each other most of the time. I'll introduce some of them to you when we get back, it's been a while."

"Tony you got owned."

"Hey, I didn't get "owned", if I'm correct, it was my apartment before you moved in."

"So, you're like my puppy you are." Lexi replied.

"Just don't argue with her, you won't win. I gave up on that shortly after I met her." Karl said to him.

"I know that, I'm stopping right there." He replied.

"I've known you since my parents were Alpha's, since we were pups." Lexi said.

"I know, that shows how long I've know you always win."

"So I guess it was love at first sight huh?" I asked.

"I always had a crush on you when I first saw you."

"Well so did I, you were kind of cute."

"Come on, spill the beans on him." I said excited and lying back down, the pain in my side starting to go a little. She did to and we conversed.

"Well, we met after I snuck out of my parents den when I was just over month old; I went down to the pond not far away when I found him there."

"And what happened?"

"We just started talking and we became good friends after that."

"I thought you're parents lived in Yellowstone?" Tony asked.

"They do."

"Then how come you're from Glacier?" She then looked back to me as she continued.

"Shortly after my first birthday, I started travelling as a lone wolf. I missed everyone dearly, especially Karl."

"I missed you too, more then anything." He said with a smile.

"I moved on my own for days until I came across a pack in Glacier. They were a real friendly bunch, much to my surprise, most would chase off a lone wolf, but because of my age they didn't think I was much of a threat. They took me in and introduced me to their Alpha named Shane. We became good friends and within a mouth he announced out of the blue he was to name me his successor, his Beta. Months later he was killed in a hunting accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"It's ok." She said with a smile. "Because of that, I became the pack's Alpha; they all accepted it and I ruled there after. And it was not long after that did Karl decide to become a lone wolf and stumble across the pack. How did you find us?" She asked Karl.

"Call it fate." He chuckled.

"Well, then fate it was." She giggled.

"So then what?" I asked.

"We caught up, had a good time. He found his place in the pack not long after. Then the Starnik brought us to a human town and did their thing. That's where I met Tony and soon after Karl and I fell in love. Not really much to tell after that."

"It sounds amazing." I sighed.

"It was a dream come true for me." Karl said.

"And me." Tony added with a smirk on his face.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because I got a kiss from Lexi." He snickered. She sighed.

"That still? You're such a sicko."

"What's he on about?" I giggled.

"When we first met, I knew we'd be friends, and to show that…"

"She kissed me." Tony finished, making my eyes widen.

"Ewe, that's gross."

"Not like that." Lexi protested. "I licked his neck, that was it."

"A kiss is a kiss." He smirked.

"And she does that to me." Karl added.

"Hey, you already told me what you do when we're not around, no need to tell me again." I said making him blush and turn around.

"Don't listen to them, their men, just disgusting." She said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it." I said winking at Karl who was looking back at me but then turned away as soon as I did, making both Lexi and I laugh.

"So, change of subject." Tony said. "I don't think we'll live to see tomorrow if I'm driving all night, so I say we sleep in the car again. We had a late start this morning and with what happened earlier I'll end up falling asleep."

"Good idea, I was going to suggest that." Karl replied. The rest of the drive was more or less like it was then, we had a good time talking about different topics, and I even showed them what I did before the gas station and we all had our heads as we went down the road. It added some pain to my side, but the feeling of the wind was nicer and took my mind off it. It also helped with the searing heat that burned the leather seats which we sat on.

We drove none stop for hours on end until we reached the point where it was far gone dark and Tony was beginning to fall asleep. But still he had to drive until we found a reasonable place to stop, sadly Lexi and Karl dibs the backseats which had more room. As much as they loved me, they still wouldn't think twice about getting themselves comfortable. Before I could protest, they were asleep. But I had my friend and Uncle like figure by my side. He laid the chairs back as far as they'd go and I slept curled under his arm. Some people think life on the road isn't pleasant, but I enjoy it, meeting new people and places. The best part, I found out who I was, a witch, and I knew I could have some fun with this. But just as I closed my eyes and Tony wrapped an arm around me, I then remembered what happened in the gas station, the bullet looked like it stopped itself in the air, how could it have done that, it wasn't possible. Was it something to do with this gift I have, did I say a spell without knowing? I guess only time will tell.

**What the hell happened? How did this bullet stop all by itself, that's not possible, but does it ring any bells in anyone? Lupa and Dakota are making some big and brave decisions to find the witch they need, but little do they know it's their own sister. A lot of you are still puzzled as to who this wolf is that's seeing Myka and disappearing the next moment, first it was Rosie, then Lupa, then Sarah, then Lupa again, keep reading and you'll find out. hehe. Today guys i just finished chapter forty one, and i imagine it will finish in the next two weeks, around fifty chapters like i predicted. I never expected it to be this long, only around as long as Demon's of the Starnik, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Look out for another update tonight guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	7. Chapter 7 Signs

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 7: Signs

**June, 3****rd****, 2018**

"_Last night I slept like a log, we had all been through a lot today. Tony nearly killed a wolf and it were the same wolves I found spying on the class a few days prior. They were really nice wolves too, really caring, but strangely odd, especially Kacey. They have a tendency to run without saying goodbye, as well as the confusing topics they'd come up with. Why they wanted to know who my friends were I will never know, maybe I shouldn't have told them. But they seemed harmless enough; I doubt they'd do anything to hurt them. I really did hope I'd see them again in the future when we come back. Lastly, and most importantly I wanted to make a note of this event, Tony and I were attacked, but I was shot. But the bullet didn't hit me, it stopped inches from my head and fell to the ground, I could only speculate that I said a spell without knowing. It was still scary to know that, I'm still new to the craft and learning about what I can and can't do and how it works. I'd be spending a good time in book stores and the library when we get home. I wanted to learn more about myself; I wanted to be sure that I wasn't evil like history says, and I was going to prove it, I was going to kick it up the ass."_

**Myka's P.O.V**

Like I wrote, I slept like a log last night, never waking up until the morning when Tony started shuffling around. We were around two thirds of the way home, we still had a few more hours of driving to do, we'd get home shortly after lunch I reckon. As he started to rise, it woke me up, so I began to sit up, but came to remember the large bruise that developed on my side, making me wince and grab it. I waited a little while for it to subside before slowly sitting up straight and Tony brought the seats back up. After that, he pulled out the bag of food he purchased yesterday when we were attacked and we both ate, making sure to leave enough for Karl and Lexi when they got up. Those two could sleep through a hurricane, they were always sleeping, but I guess that comes with age. But then again, we were wolves, and we could sleep just about whenever we pleased.

We started driving a little while later after having our fill. It was the early hours of the morning still, it couldn't have been any later then seven, but like I said, we still had a long way to go. But I liked it, travelling with my family. A lot of people dream of travelling, and I've been to nearly every part of America, I try to tell them without sounding smug. "Sleep ok?" Tony asked as we pulled away from our overnight stop.

"Like a pup. How about you?"

"Not too bad, I just can't wait to be back in my bed."

"Me neither, something to stretch out in for a change." I said with a yawn.

"You kept me pretty warm last night." He chuckled. "A big furry radiator."

"Well it did get a little chilly in here, so I guess I did it in my sleep."

"I wasn't complaining."

"Neither was I." I replied as we both started laughing.

"How's your side?"

"Stings like a bitch."

"Hey, mind your mouth you." He said flicking my muzzle.

"Sorry, but it does." I giggled. "How's the leg?"

"Wanna see it?"

"Sure, it can't be that bad." He sighed and lifted up his trouser leg, revealing a large purple bruise, at first sight of it you'd want to be sick. "Ok, maybe it is that bad." I added now changing my first statement.

"I'll be ok; I was more worried about you."

"It was only the glass; it'll heal in a few weeks."

"You still scared the hell out of me."

"So did you, I was so scared because I couldn't get the door open." I said starting to tear up again thinking back to last nights events.

"Hey…" He said in a caring tone and wrapping an arm around me. "What did I say last night; don't think about what would have happened if you didn't. What does matter is that you did, and we saved each other."

"I just can't help it." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're mom and dad would be very proud of you." He then said out of the blue, making me smile.

"They would?"

"Defiantly." He said confidently. "Your parents were always trying to help others, so were your brother and sister, and they died doing what they did best."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He replied.

"Think I can have a look at that book of yours again?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Sure." He said, taking his hand off me so he could slow down. The road was rather empty, so he had no trouble. After we stopped he got out and limped around the back, opening the trunk and coming back a minutes later with the book in his hand. "I can still walk." He said as he laid the book in-between my paws.

"Thanks." I said as he started pulling away. I started flicking through the book again, from the beginning this time, just seeing who was in it. "Who this?" I asked tapping a picture.

"He's my friend who owned this book, he made it the night he died, wanting something to have and remember all of us by."

"What was his name?"

"Dean. He died with me, Skye, another friend of ours his parents and yours. We were all very good friends."

"How did you meet my family?"

"I knew your dad nearly all my life."

"How, he must have been an old wolf by the time you were ten?"

"Ok, his life." He chuckled. "I knew him before I met your mother. It was two years after I left school that we both met your mom."

"Was it love at first sight?" I asked now getting interested.

"Actually, it wasn't." He replied, making me confused.

"They were very good and close friends for a long time. But then he had to go away for a long time. He didn't want to, but he had to, to protect your mom. In that time, she met a wolf and had kids, and when he met her again, he became good friends of the family."

"But then how did they get together?"

"Your mom's first mate was killed by hunters, and he was there for your mom and siblings and soon they fell in love and your bother and sister welcomed him. They were the perfect family."

"And then they had me?"

"I remember when they went to the vet to have a scan done; he showed me the photo of you only a few weeks after your mom found out. He was the happiest guy in the world" I nodded, glad to hear this story. So I flicked the page, seeing it was completely dedicated to one girl, the one Tony called "Skye". Plus it had her name written all over it.

"Was this Skye?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Why is this whole page all about her?"

"Dean had a thing for her."

"Really?" I giggled.

"Yeah, we all knew it, but they never told each other."

"Did they ever get together?"

"Not really no, but he told her a few minutes before he died, and she said the same thing."

"That's so sad." I gasped.

"I know, but he's in a happier place now." He said as his eyes started to well up.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked seeing this.

"No, it's good to talk about it, brings back memories." I nodded and continued to turn the pages again, asking questions on each person. But then once again, he had a page dedicated to Tony, and the other guy who Tony never really told me about.

"Who's this?" He looked down and his eyes widened, did I hit another bad topic?

"He was… was one of our little group we had going." I looked back down to the page, seeing the name Scott written all over it beside the photos.

"He had the same name as my dad." I exclaimed.

"Yeah." He replied sounding nervous for some reason. "It was confusing when they were both around at the same time."

"He even had the same eyes." I said leaning down and having a closer look.

"They were really good friends, we all were." Once again I flicked through the pages, eventually coming to the ones with my family on. When I did, it made me think, if I had these gifts, did any of my family, and was it passed down to me.

"Tony?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know the supernaturals?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever met one?"

"Of course." He replied, sounding as if he met loads, like it was a common thing for him.

"Who?"

"Most of the initiative group are, only Skye isn't I think. The last I heard of them, there was only five of them, two of which were human, the other three supernaturals."

"Have you met any more?"

"Not really, no, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just curious about them, how cool would it be if we were one of them?"

"It would be pretty cool would it?" He chuckled.

"Do you know how they get their powers?"

"Some research has been done on them since they started emerging; some gain theirs in ways unknown ways and others are born with them, passed down in their genes."

"So, say I were one, and I had some sort of "power", what would the chances of I being that they were inherited by my parents?"

"Well, I guess it's a possibility." He said thinking about it. "Why are you asking these weird questions?" I thought I had better change the subject, so I didn't answer and started to ask more different question to another topic.

"Clare is studying history at school, what did you?" His face contorted to that of confusion.

"Biology, the same as the others."

"What's that?"

"The study of animals, plants, and stuff around that."

"Sounds cool."

"It was ok." From then on things were kind of silent as I looked through each picture of my blood family, imagining I was in there with them. But that was when I had an idea. Maybe I should try that Spell again; maybe I'll see something else.

"I'm going to take a little nap." I said curling up around the book.

"Ok, sleep tight." He replied. When he wasn't looking, I looked down into the foot well of the car and found my notepad. I flicked through past the diary entries and found the spell I needed. I whispered it and pictured clearly what I wanted.

"Last the truth be told, let my life unfold, so that I can relive my memories, and stop thinking them as enemies." I took a deep breath and watched as the memories I thought were long lost unfolded before my eyes.

_This time, I was being held by some human, and more of them around me, all holding guns of different shapes and sizes. All around small fires spread, corpses of people lay, buildings reduced to nothing. Stood before me was a man holding a small gun, talking with the human holding me, his accent was British, yet vaguely familiar. Then from behind him a jet black furred wolf I recognised to be my father came running and sliding to a stop, a frantic looking in his eyes but his teeth bore. He bellowed with such ferocity yet with fear. "Give me back my fucking daughter!" He yelled across to the man worried that I was hurt, but the man revealed me behind me, bringing stinging tears to my fathers eyes. Then things started to change, my hearing started to muffle so I could only hear a few things every now and then. Some points I'd hear what was being said, and others I'd just see their mouths move but nothing come out. I was able to pick out my father saying "Just give her back to me and let me take her home and you can have me, I swear." Then the man approached my father and bore the gun down on his head, making me think I was actually about to see him get shot before my eyes. But then he pulled it back, saying if he didn't "turn" then he'd kill me, that was when I felt the weapon against my own head. What did he mean by "turn"? What did he have to turn? The last thing I saw was a green flash of light that blinded me, and I was pulled out of this memory._

I opened my eyes, but didn't move after remembering that I told Tony that I was asleep. The vision was over in less the five minutes. I didn't cry, but I wanted to, it's not every day you get to revisit a memory, and not only that, one of your dead father. I started thinking about what I saw, but opening my eyes and looking down at my notepad at the spell, thinking that if I had the power to go back to old memories, what else could I do.

I kept pondering on until I started to hear Lexi and Karl talking. So I "woke up" and putting my acting skills to use, I started to engage with the others as if I had been asleep.

The drive was full of small talk, and conversations, all the way until we finally arrived home, much to all our relief. The apartment was up some outside stairs on the edge of town, overlooking a woodland which I liked to go into often, I loved it here. The town wasn't that large, it was more of a village to be honest, the town centre was only a five minute walk and the other side of town was only ten. We started unpacking before we made ourselves comfortable, taking everything upstairs and into the spare room which we kept it all in for storage. But upon opening the door, we found heaps of letters, one of which made Tony confused. After we had done, we collapsed in the living room, finally able to stretch out on something comfy other then a car seat. I lay on the sheep skin rug and Karl and Lexi on the couch, that was when Tony came in holding the letter. "Who's that from?" Lexi asked. He sat down beside her and looked at the writing.

"From the Kalispell Council." He answered

"Wasn't that the town you were from before?" Karl asked.

"Yeah."

"How did they find you?"

"They have their ways." He chuckled.

"Well open it dummy." Lexi said excitedly. He flipped it around and opened the envelop. I sat up and shuffled to sit around in front of him, excited myself. I take it the council are the people who run the town. Finally he ripped it open and pulled out a piece of paper with some sort of squiggly writing, and after reading his eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face.

"It's an invitation!" He gasped.

"What for?" Karl asked. He then started to read it.

"We welcome Tony, Lexi, Karl and Myka, to attend the annual Kalispell ball in honour of their work with the Starnik Wolf Speak Classes. 5:00pm till midnight, 12th, June, Kalispell hall, Montana." All but Tony had our tails wagging a mile a minute.

"That sounds great!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Can we go?!" I asked just as excite.

"I can't see why not." Tony replied with a smile.

"It might be fun." Karl added.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

We slept all day and night after we returned home from speaking with our sister. It brought a great deal of pain to our hearts to see and talk to her, without being able to tell her who we were, and that we were alive. If she knew, she could help us track down her friends and the witch we're after, but we knew just as well as mom and Scott that we needed to keep our distance from her. If we didn't then we risked her discovering who we are, and what she really was. If she discovered she had powers like grandma says she will have now we're back, then she was a danger to herself and everyone around her if she discovered them, we had to stay away as to not trigger them and hope she didn't herself. It took months for Lupa and me to find ours, so we hoped by then we'll have mom and Scott back and then we can go to her, tell her, and safely figure out what she can do.

The next day, the light streamed into the sanctum and into my eyes making me stir and eventually wake up. Lupa wasn't far behind, her head lay on my chest, rising and falling as I breathed. That was when I felt the pain returning after being hit by Tony's car yesterday, the large bump brought pain to my head, making my slightly dizzy. "Morning." I said tiredly.

"Good Morning." She replied with a yawn. "Sleep good?"

"The longest sleep I've had in a long time." I chuckled. "We slept all day and night by the looks of things." Her eyes widened when I said that.

"Really, well I guess we needed it then."

"Wanna call mom and Scott; tell them what we're going to do?" She nodded and using the scab that had grown over the last bite she made in her foreleg she picked it off and drip a few drops in the edge of the circle next to us before laying her head back on my chest. As the lights started to appear I asked.

"Comfy?"

"You make a lovely pillow." She sighed.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"I think anyone would." Mom said, now fully materialized beside us with Scott.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"Well you won't like it, but yesterday we went to see Myka."

"We know." Mom replied. "We saw."

"Anyway, she said she had three friends with her that we should ask around for."

"Gary, Clare and Jack I think she said." Dakota added and I nodded.

"Well go and find them, just be careful." Scott said.

"What are dad and Grandma up to?"

"She's watching Myka carefully, but for some reason she's been having trouble sensing her."

"Maybe that's her power." I said.

"And your father is watching the temple again, just keeping you safe in case anyone stumbles across it."

"I thought no-one but us could find it?" Lupa asked.

"Just a precaution." She replied.

"Fine by us." I said.

"Just call any of us if you need any help ok."

"We will." Lupa replied. "Rest peacefully." She added as then the link was severed and they faded away.

"Does that mean we have to get up?" I asked, hoping not.

"We've been asleep for a whole day and night, we really should." She sighed.

"But I'm comfy." I moaned.

"So am I, you make the best pillow."

"How about a few more minutes?"

"Fine by me." She giggled lightly.

"So where do you think we should start looking?" I asked closing my eyes, just resting them.

"I don't know. Maybe we just ask around until we get an answer."

"We could, it's going to look weird though, just walking around and asking complete strangers if they know someone."

"It'll be fun." She giggled. We then lay in silence for a few minutes more, just basking in the mornings light and talking about how we were going to do this. After that, we willed our body's to get up, much to our disappointment. We stretched everything off, and I conjured us some breakfast, two thick bloody slabs of caribou. We rammed that down out throats before walking to the entrance. We decided to walk to town the entire way, just enjoying how little everything outside the temple had changed; trees rocks and bushes still grew where we last saw them. It was a shame the inside didn't, it was completely taken over by nature, consumed by time. "Just remember, your Damon and I'm Kacey, got it." She reminded and I nodded in understanding.

An hour later we arrived in the outskirts of town, people were already up and going about their day to day basis, shopping, taking a stroll or seeing friends and family on this hot day. Eventually, we had to start with the embarrassing and awkward moment of asking random people as they passed if they knew anyone by the name of Gary, Jack and Clare, no-one knew the three, but apparently knew people of those names, just not the three together.

Mid day came quicker then expected, still we hadn't found the people we had looked for. An hour later, we took a break, sitting on the bench in the town centre on the bench we first saw the Wolf Speak class on. "I'm sure we've asked nearly everyone here?" I said.

"Someone knows them, so we can't have." My sister said trying not to sound defeated. But then an idea struck me.

"You can astral out to anyone's position yes?" I asked. She nodded. "Well then try to sense one of them, Astral to where they are."

"I don't know how it works; I don't know how I can." She said now sounded defeated and hanging her head.

"You found Myka." I said lifting her chin her. "You can do it again, just feel them." Her eyes started to sparkle, and a weak smile grew on her face.

"Let go somewhere hidden, if it works then I'll fall and that'll draw attention." She said now determined and jumping off the bench.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

We ran passed people and wolves, making them wonder why we were running. We came to a secluded alley, and there I sat and closed my eyes, reaching out my mind for them. "If it works, take my body back home, I'll meet you there." I tried what I did when I went to Myka; I scanned across the town, like a submarine scanning with its radar. I developed a mental picture of the town using a kind of sonar, waiting for the ones I was searching for to bleep up. Each time I sent out a blip, my heart would beat a single time. I extended my range as far as I could, reaching all the way to the temple, and that was as far as I could go. Once again I sent out another sonar, and my heart did a single beat, and waited to see if anything came back. Finally, I saw three blips appear on my mental mind map in the forest. This wasn't how I remember finding Myka, it just happened.

The next thing I know was there was a flash of white, and when I opened my eyes I was stood surrounded by trees. "I did it." I gasped my jaw hanging agape. "I did it!" I then yelled happily.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked. I looked before me, and laying and sitting ten metres away were two humans and a wolf.

"Err… yeah I'm fine, just happy." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well good for you." The wolf replied. I smiled and turned my back to them, but then I remembered why I was here, so I turned back around and faced them.

"Sorry but can you help me?" They all listened in and the girl replied.

"Sure."

"I'm looking for some people and I heard they were here, Jack, Clare and Gary?"

"That's us." The wolf said. "I'm Jack, this is Gary and Clare." He added pointing to the humans.

"Yes." I whispered to myself.

"Are you ok, do you need help or something?" Clare asked, looking and sounding genuinely scared for my mental sake.

"No I'm fine thank you." I giggled as I approached them. Jack, the wolf, seemed to be a little on edge as he shuffled around so his legs were under him and his guard hairs on his top of his neck rose, so I stopped, leaving a little distance between us and sat down.

"How can we help you?" Gary asked. Once again, this was a conversation where I had to slowly work my way towards it and slowly get them to answer it without them getting suspicious.

"Well, I'm relatively new around, and I was told by someone that you may be able to help me."

"And who was that?" Clare asked.

"I think her name was Myka?" There eyes widened, obviously they knew her so these were defiantly the right people and not coincidently people with the same names. "I ran into her yesterday and she said you could help me."

"Of course." Clare said closing the book she had. I couldn't help but notice it was on ancient history and another book beside her was a text book on ancient witchcraft. Was she the one we had been looking for?

"Well she was telling me to be careful about going too far into the forest, but because she was leaving she said to come and talk to you guys about it. Something about a ghost or something." Their smiles turned upside down and they all gave each other a look. Obviously they were terrified of that day and what happened, hence why this place wasn't too far in the forest. I could smell the fear on them.

"We were chased away by something." Jack started. "It looked like a normal wolf, but then it turned into smoke and then a black wolf with red eyes." I knew in an instant this was dad, I found it a little funny to be talking about him like this. I could hear him snickering in spirit in the back of my mind; I knew he was hearing this.

"I know you probably don't believe us, but it did happen."

"No I believe you; I too have seen my fair share of spooky things." I said reassuring them. "Talking of spooky things, why do you have a book on witchcraft?" I asked pointing to the book. Clare looked down and placed it in her bag, hiding it from me.

"None of your concern." She said sternly.

"Why? Not a witch are you?" I asked.

"No, there are just some things I like to keep secret."

"It's ok, we all have secrets." I said calmly. "But are you?"

"No I'm not, stop it, you sound crazy." She then snapped. Anger, first sign that someone's hiding something. "They don't exist." Second sign, denial.

"Why are you really here?" Gary asked now sounding just as irritated. Third sign, change of subject. It seemed I wasn't going to get anywhere by doing it this way, a knew tactic was in order, so I took a slightly more aggressive tone.

"Listen." I said getting to my paws and Jacks guard hairs stood back on end. "I came here to get an answer, now either you comply or do I have to start scaring the crap out of you."

"Who do you think you are?!" Gary yelled. Clare had started gathering her things and putting them in a side bag and getting to her feet at the same time Jack did. The way out and back to town was behind me, and I wasn't going to let them get past until they gave me an answer.

"Someone who wants her family back." I snarled. "Now either you tell me where I can find the witch who was with you or so help me I will do something I regret." I wouldn't hurt them; it was all just a part of the act.

"You're a psychotic bitch." Clare shouted and tried to walk around, but I slammed my paw into the dirt, making her stop again. Fourth sign, fight or flight, and she chose to run instead of confronting me.

"Don't make me angry." I snarled. I really didn't want to; if I lost control of my emotions my eyes would light up. "Tell me what I want to know and you won't see who I am." Just then, I saw dad behind them, not in a physical body, but as a spirit, telling me to calm down, worried I may reveal myself. "Please just tell me which one of you is a witch!" I then pleaded as I tried to stop my eyes from turning which were on the verge of it.

"What are you, crazy or dumb?!" Jack yelled, adding more of a mixture of emotions running through me. "You come peacefully, but then you start ranting on about witches, you're insane!" That sent me over the edge. I let lose all the caged emotions and felt the Starnik energy run through my veins at high speeds and into my eyes. Dad faded away, knowing it was futile to do anything now. I was exposed, but hopefully not as whom I thought. I snarled at them, baring teeth and hackles raised, increasing the intensity of my display.

"Tell me which one of you is the witch!" They all started taking steps away, fearful of me now.

"None of us are!" Gary pleaded.

"Then what was with the books?!" I demanded and started walking closer as they walked away.

"It's a part of my essay for college." Clare answered. Fifth and final sign, the truth.

"What are you?!" Jake asked. I started to settle down, and I felt the energy dissipate from within me, and my eyes returned to their normal hazel.

"I want you to go home, and forget you ever saw me. Forget what happened here." I said turning around.

"No, stop!" Clare demanded. "You can't just come here, act all friendly go all crazy, make your eyes change and then walk away. That's inhuman."

"And not wolf like." Jack added. I still kept walking, but I heard their footsteps following, meaning they were the ones wanting answers now.

"Do you even know Myka?" She then asked. That made me stop and look back at them, and they froze not wanting to get too close to the wolf that just threatened them.

"I do." I sighed and turning to face them. "Please for mine and your sake, either stay here or go home, either way, forget about all this." I said with pleading eyes.

"What was all that then? We're not going until you answer ours."

"I'm looking for the Witch who brought us here. I heard Myka was with that Witch so when I found her she said to come looking for you. So I thought it was one of you but it turns out your not." I said hanging my head.

"But witches aren't real." Jake said confused.

"Look around you." I said lifting my head back up. "Look at me. Humans and wolves are coming out from hiding with these powers and gifts. My eyes turn when my emotions are running high and you triggered them. If that's not real then who's to say witches don't. We know it was either a very powerful witch that brought us back or a supernatural and I need to find that person so I can bring the rest of my family back. I'm sorry for what I did and said, but I just really wanted the answers."

"What do you mean brought you back?" Gary asked.

"Don't worry." I said shaking my head. "Just forget all about me." I added as I stalked away. "I'm sorry." I left them with confused expression; I sensed they were still stood watching as I padded away. When I was out of sight, I had a final look around before pulling back into my body. I didn't have the normal reaction I had when I woke up; I just sighed and stayed on the floor. Dakota had done as I asked, my body was in the sanctum and he was sat just in front of me with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Well?" He asked. "Did you find them?"

"They not the ones we're looking for." I sighed.

"What?" He asked with widened eyes.

"None of them were a witch or supernatural, they weren't the ones who did it." I said as a disappointed tear fell down my cheek, which Dakota noticed. He bent down before me and licked it away.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a small smile. "They're around here somewhere."

"But it had to be one of them." I protested and sat up. "They were the only ones apart from Myka who could've…" But just then, a horrible thought came to mind.

"Could've what?" Dakota asked not sure whether or not to be worried about something.

"Who else was with them, who else came here with them, who could have the power to do it?" His eyes widened, we both came to the same terrifying conclusion.

"Myka?!"

**Finally, the bells ring in their heads, they now know it's Myka. But still so many questions remain, who is the ghost everyone is terrified of and the on who helped Myka? (even though it's pretty obvious now.) Why can't Sarah or Shadow sense Myka, and why is it that only Lupa can? So many questions and loads of time. Until next time guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	8. Chapter 8 Good Times and Learning

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 8: Give Up

**Lupa's P.O.V**

We had just come to the sudden and bone chilling realization that Myka was the Witch that brought us back. She was the only one who could have done it if the others who were with her didn't. But it made so much sense. Mom and Scott are amongst the most powerful supernaturals that walked the earth, and Myka is a direct descendant both of them, making her just as powerful, or possibly even stronger due to having both their blood running through her veins.

"She is the direct daughter of the Starnik, of Scott and Mom, she is pure power encased in fur, none other then her if not them could have done it, and even have the power to do so." I yelled, getting excited, yet scared.

"But she can't have, grandma said she's been watching her, it can't be." Dakota said not wanting to believe it, to be honest, neither did I, but right now I didn't know what to believe.

"She said herself she couldn't get a lock on her, that she couldn't see what she was doing most of the time. Maybe that was her powers kicking in. Her power is Wicca, she's the Witch!"

"Well, then we've got to stop her."

"Do you have any idea where she is? Because I don't." I snapped. "She could be anywhere in the country by now, and I can't sense her."

"Let's call the others, maybe they'll know what to." He said a little calmer and trying to make me do the same. I took one deep breath before nodding, understanding that dad and Grandma had the power to sense where she was. We padded to the circle, and after pulling off the small scab again, I dripped a few drops of blood into the same normal spot before starting the incantation. Seconds later, mom, dad, Scott and grandma were stood before us.

"We know who the witch is." I said, making their faces light up.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"Where is she?" Scott added. I wasn't sure if I could tell them, how do you tell your parents that your long lost sister and their daughter was the one who brought us back and the only one who could do it again. How do you tell her that without exposing who you were? Dakota on the other hand didn't seem to have that problem.

"It's Myka."

"No, it can't be." Scott said with the same widened eyes of shock the others had. "She doesn't have an active power yet."

"Maybe she does." Grandma replied. "Maybe a part of her power is what's stopping me from sensing her. Ever since she came here I've found it increasingly harder to find her, now I can't at all."

"Me too, hence why I was too late to stop her from coming here in the first place. I thought she turned around and left." Dad added.

"I can't sense her, either, but that's because she's too far away." I said.

"We don't know what to do." Dakota said. "We need help." He then said sounding distressed, I was too, but I tried not to show it.

"Listen, we'll do what we can from here." Grandma said motioning to dad. "We'll ask around up there for anything that could help and we'll get back to you."

"You two go to that Dire Wolf apprentice Faolan." Dad added. "He's a witch too and may know something that can help track her down." I saw mom scowl across to him. She still didn't think highly of him, or the fact we once had a thing going, but dad was right, we needed the advice of a witch.

"Ok, we'll do it." I said.

"Be safe." Mom replied as they all then faded away.

"You really think we should go and see him?" Dakota asked.

"Dad has a point; he's a witch too and may be able to do something to help."

"Well let's get going." He said holding out his paw. We weren't hanging around, so I took hold of it and a second later we were outside the cliff face where we knew the Wolves were inside. The large boulder that hid the entrance to the Dire Wolves temple was a few wolf lengths away before us. We couldn't open it; we needed a Dire Wolf to do so.

"Can I help you?" A voice said form behind. We turned around to see a large wolf the size of Faolan with black fur with hints of grey. It were bigger then a wolf, yet smaller then a Dire Wolf. We froze, unable to think of what to do.

"Err hi, we're looking for Faolan." Dakota said breaking the tension. The large wolf tilted his head.

"How do you know Faolan?"

"Hey, you're Tarkeith right?" I asked stepping forward. He tilted his head further.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded. I came up with the first thing that popped into my head.

"I'm a psychic and I've been guided to seek out a Dire Wolf named Faolan, a spirit has just told me your name." We knew Tarkeith from when we last came here, he was the only one other then Faolan who could get out the gap of the entrance to run errands for the ones trapped inside. I saw out the corner of my eye that Dakota giving me a puzzling look.

"Well, Faolan's not here." He said, making me think we've lost him now. "He's out running errands for the Shaman, but he should be back shortly." He said walking past us. "But you're welcome to wait inside." He added as he pushed the boulder back. Like old times, we walked in first and he shut it behind him. We walked down the tunnel into the cliff, hoping that the Dire Wolves wouldn't recognise us, but surly if Faolan didn't then no-one else would either. Dakota whispered in my ear.

"Stay away from the walls; we don't want a repeat of last time."

"Don't remind me." I replied. We continued walking down the corridor until we emerged in the main dome. Giant wolves walked and sat around, just doing what ever they could to pass the time in this place. They all then stopped what they were doing and turned to face us, giving of one hell of a threatening display, teeth bore and guard hairs raised, their daunting height was enough to put off any wolf let alone. Dakota and I didn't flinch or react as the seventeen wolves scattered around the dome did what came naturally when two strangers walked in. That was when the one who banished us before came stalking through, the old shaman who helped Scott before, Oakllwar.

"What's going on?" he rasped.

"I found these two outside." Tarkeith said stepping towards him. "They said they've been guided to come here."

"By who?" He demanded as he stepped towards us. I could still see the grey clouds in his eyes, signifying he was still as blind as a wolf with no eyes. He may as well cut them out. Across the room, I could see the hole which Scott was once confined to in order to release him from Expression still there.

"Our guides." I replied walking towards him and acting as though I wasn't afraid. To be honest, I really wasn't. This guy sensed my bloodline and heritage before, and I wasn't going to do that again. "I'm a psychic and I have been guided to seek out your apprentice Faolan. Now where is he?" I demanded myself.

"Who do you think you are she-wolf?"

"Who do you think you are old man?" I spat. I heard multiple gasps from around us, even from Dakota. I hadn't planned to say that, I didn't even realise I did until I said it, it just kind of slipped out. But now I did, and I hadn't to go along with it. "I came here looking for your apprentice Oakllwar, we came here to get back our sister and we're not leaving until we get the answers." He stared down at me in surprise, surprised that I would challenge a more superior wolf. "Now where is he?"

"He's out." He said taking steps back. "Take them to the Sanctum and watch them until Faolan gets here." He ordered as he walked away. A wolf he passed nodded and started walking to the sanctum, so we followed him and Dakota whispered in my ear.

"What was all that?"

"He pissed me off once before, I was letting off some steam against him."

"Well just take it easy, your eyes will turn otherwise." I hadn't thought of that. Before we noticed, we were about to step into the pool of water. The Wolf ordered to watch us sat to the side and keenly watched us.

"I'm going to tell mom and dad what's going on." I said sitting before the waterfall. The constant flow of water creates energy, a type of energy that spirits can use to manifest themselves to me and other psychics using it. I pictured mentally in my mind the spirits I wanted to call, and a few seconds later they appeared in the reflection sat either side of me. I knew they weren't really here, just as spirits in the water.

"How's it going?"

"Haven't you seen where we are?" I asked. They looked around in the reflection, suddenly their eyes widened and they look back at me frantically, but before they could start shouting I said. "We didn't have a choice, one of them found us outside so we had to come in."

"Do they know?" Mom asked, fear clearly present in her voice. I looked right at the wolf watching us with a puzzled face, seeing me talk to my reflection; he must think I'm crazy.

"No, they don't, the disguises work." I whispered so he didn't hear.

"Ok, but you need to get out of there now." Scott said.

"We can't, they won't let us leave until Faolan gets here."

"Fine, just don't do anything foolish, promise us?" Mom asked.

"We promise."

"We'll stay here with you until you leave." I nodded and padded back over to Dakota.

"What did they say?" He asked as I laid down.

"What I thought they would, they weren't happy we came in, but understood."

"Can I help you?" A voice I clearly recognised. We looked towards the entrance to see Faolan stood with a clearly puzzled face. He turned to the wolf watching us and he grunted and walked away, leaving only us three.

"Faolan it's us." I said with a giggle, clearly he had forgotten.

"Sorry, I don't know you." I sighed and padded up to him. When I was close enough, I made sure no-one was looking before I flashed my eyes at him, now he knew.

"Lupa?"

"Took you long enough." I said sitting before him and Dakota joined us.

"What are you doing here, are you crazy?" He said frantically looking around, hoping no-one was watching. He ushered us closer to the waterfall, the sounds of it drowned out our voices a little more. Mom and Scott did as they said and were sat on the waters surface watching and listening. But I forgot that not only were Faolan a witch, but also a psychic, he saw them straight away. "Miss Rosie...Sir." He said and nodded to both of them and they did back.

"We didn't want to come here, the other guy found us outside." Dakota said.

"Well you need to get out of here, before they see again." Faolan said with a slightly quieter voice.

"We can't agree more." Mom added.

"But we need your help, why do you think we came?" Dakota said.

"Remember our mom was pregnant?" I asked.

"Did she die with it?" He asked, remembering back to that day.

"No, she didn't." I said reassuring him. "She gave birth during the battle, but because we died, we gave her to another family."

"Her name's Myka, and we need your help to find her." Dakota added. "She's the witch who brought us back, it's understandable why she's so powerful, as mom and Scott were two of the most powerful of our kind and being the daughter of them, so is she and maybe stronger."

"It makes sense." He said. "But why do you need my help?"

"Because we don't know where she is, and as a witch yourself we thought you could help us." I said.

"We ran into her yesterday, but she left town shortly after and now she could be anywhere in the country." Dakota added. He thought for a minute, thinking through everything that he could do.

"There is a way." He said lifting his head up, making our eyes light up with hope that we thought was lost.

"How?!" I asked excited and over the moon that we may have a chance.

"Witches have a technique we use to locate other witches and wolves, it's called scrying. It was how I narrowed down the search to find you guys in the forest when we first met. But I'll need a few things to make it more accurate."

"What, tell us?" Dakota said quickly.

"A map and a piece of her."

"What do you mean a piece of her?" I asked confused.

"Fur, blood, skin, something I could use to recognise her with." Dakota looked around, no-one was watching. So he waved his paw in a zigzagging motion above the floor, and after his eyes flashed, a map of the entire U.S.A appeared in a flash of green in-between us.

"We'll try and find something for fur." Faolan stared at the map in awe, making us my brother and I chuckle slightly.

"You can't do that stuff here." He said after snapping out of his amazed trance.

"Don't worry, no-one saw." Dakota replied.

"We'll be back in soon with something." I said getting up.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked about the map. "If Oak finds me with it I'm elk meat."

"Hide it; you're very good at keeping secrets." I said winking at him. We walked passed him and towards the main room, the wolves glared at us menacingly. When we came to the tunnel, Faolan went first and opened the door for us.

"Remember, I need some fur or anything that came off her, or else I can't do it."

"Thank you Faolan." I said as we passed and I kissed his cheek. His eyes widened.

"What was that for? He asked not sounding impressed.

"What? I can't show my appreciation?"

"I just wasn't expecting that." He replied. I then turned to my brother.

"Dakota can you just give us a minute." He nodded and walked away some distance, out of earshot. When he was far enough away, I then asked. "Do you ever miss what we had?" He sighed and stepped out the tunnel into the light, illuminating his orange coat and creating a glint in his jade green eyes.

"I do, but after what happened you know we can't go back."

"I know, I'm just saying." I said with a small smile. "That kiss was only just a thank you."

"Do you?"

"You were the first guy I fell in love with, we had a good time didn't we?"

"I'll admit we did." He replied, we both started laughing. "I seem to have a thing for Starnik blood, hey?"

"Looks like it." I said still laughing. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, do that thing you two do and bring me out next time, don't come in, we don't want them getting suspicious."

"We will." I said walking back to my brother.

"What was all that about? You're not doing what I hope again are you?"

"God no!" I exclaimed. "We were just talking about it."

"Good, or else I may have to do something about that." He chuckled.

"Yeah right, come on, we have to go." I said grabbing his paw.

"Where?"

"Go to town, we'll think there." He nodded and brought us to town, our quest for finding Myka had begun, and a weird one at that, finding a piece of her fur.

**Myka's P.O.V**

**June, 5****th****, 2018**

"_The past two days I've been honing my skills in the art of witchcraft, Wicca whatever you want to call it. Yesterday, the day after we arrived home, I went into town, discovering a tiny store I've never recognised before. It was run by who the other towns people considered a complete nut job. It was one of those stores that sold crystals, oracle cards, dolls, herbs and other weird things, a gypsy store they call it. When I walked in, the woman who ran the store wasn't crazy at all, she just believed in the art and studied it as best she could. She wasn't a witch, I could tell for some reason the moment I walked in, but she was a great deal of help. She admitted she wasn't one, but she could still come up with herbal mixtures and other concoctions. I told her I was a real witch and demonstrated it using a spell I came up with, proving it. She taught me more of the art, and told me things like what every witch should have. Apparently, each witch has a book know as a "book of shadows", full of spells, potions and other useful facts. I thought that was what this book was, it was a diary I made with spells and entries in it I could look back on and use. I spent the entire day with her; she taught me spells and what names of things were called. The day after she told me to spend learning more about my inner self, coming to terms that this was me. It wasn't easy on Lexi, Karl or Tony as I only really see them in the morning and before I fall asleep, but they assumed it was a phase, so I just went along with it, telling them it's exactly what was going on. That I was trying to find my independence. My side had formed a wonderfully large bruise, and it angered Lexi because I should be resting, but she told me I was like my blood mother, persistent and not one to lie around all day. Today I did just that, I lay in the nearby forest, in a secluded spot, flicking through what I had copied down and even trying out what I found."_

I just finished today's entry, the forest was peaceful, the perfect spot to study and go though what I learnt yesterday. I had written down every spell and ritual to go with the ones that needed them, potions and other important facts as well as my own I came up with along the way, my diary was my own book of shadows, and I planned to take it with me everywhere I go. Out here I was completely on my own, so I was free to do as I pleased without being seen. With me I brought a few things in a specially designed bag admittedly for dogs to carry things in on camps and stuff, but I learnt to put it on myself and carry my things around. My bruise burned like crazy; never in my nearly two years of life had I felt such searing pain course through my side. Tony's leg wasn't fairing any better, he still limped everywhere, and Lexi insisted she do things instead of us. But we weren't having any of that.

I flicked though the pages until I came to a spell that really caught my attention. It was a sight enhancing spell, designed to increase the sense of sight, seeing the world as it truly was and seeing things clearer. The way spells work is that you picture it and how you want it to work heavily in your minds eye, an eye in your mind that sees things beyond what your two eyes can't. What you picture with that and say is what happens. So I pictured what I wanted to happen and said the spell. "I call my senses, my friends and guide, to be here by my side, see the world through natures light, like that of a falcons sight" Instantly, I felt a surge of energy course through my body, meaning it was working.

Suddenly, everything became brighter, looking at the bark of the trees, I could see the individual cracks in the wood from a distance as i zoomed in on it. I could see the lines in the leaves, each single strand of fur on my paws, the crinkles of the paper in my book. I looked up as a bird flew over head; its body was illuminated in a light blue, making it easier to see. Looking back to the ground, green glows appeared in the prints left behind by the animals and people that walked through I could now see. Everything became much more clear, it was beautiful. Was this how a falcon saw things? Also what I learnt was that either the spell would wear off eventually, or I would have to say a reversal spell, this required a ritual. I had to right the spell I said on a piece of paper and rip it in half, I did that by taking a pen in my mouth and writing it on a spare sheet, and as I slowed pulled it apart, and I could see the fibres of the paper breaking. I said "Guided spirits, hear my plea, annul this magic, let it be" I discovered my eyes glow briefly each time I say a spell, adding more to the mystery of it all. I tore the paper completely in half, and felt that surge run though my veins and straight to my eyes. At that moment a hare passed a little way ahead of me. Its body radiated in blue for a brief second before it then faded like I thought it would. My vision became that of what it was before, still good, just not as what it was. I remained still, thinking that I could try out something else and grab a late lunch, if it works. "I am hungry, I will not cry, feel pain until you die." It began to run once hearing my voice, but as soon as the energy came from me, it squealed in bloody torture and slumped to the ground. I ran over, hoping it had worked. The hare lay dead, but then I noticed something, something terrible. I just came up with a spell, a spell to kill!

I felt disgusted with myself, how could I have just come up with that?! I hadn't written it down; it was a heat of the moment thing. I felt sick to my stomach, and a tear fell down my cheek. I didn't pity the stupid little thing; after all, it was prey. I just felt sad that I could come up with something so horrid. After thinking it over, I decided that I would never write it down; I never wanted to remember that. I took the hare in my mouth and brought it back to my book, I had a spell to help me with this.

I flicked the pages and found the one I needed. "After this cruel memory is seen and said, erase these thoughts from my heart and head." Moments later, I couldn't remember why I felt this way; all I knew was that I had a hare in-between my paws. Why was I crying? I shrugged it of and dug right into the hare. Only a few times in my life had I eaten something caught by Karl and Lexi. That was because they didn't want me to become a tame wolf, and I agreed with them. I wasn't some pet, or something that people thought of as a pet, so they asked me to eat things like this as soon as it was caught. That was most likely why Karl said he was going to take me out as soon as my side had healed enough to live out in the forest for a few days and teach me what he learnt in his youth.

The hare was amazing, meat tasted better bloody and bony, straight after it had been killed, but how was it killed. I didn't care, it tasted too good to care. Every morning and night I'd eat the meat Tony cooked for us all, only rarely had I eaten freshly caught meat, the last time being months ago. It was good to have something bloody run down my throat for a change, it felt natural to eat this way, well it would be for something that is born to be wild and free.

I consumed every morsel of the hare, blood, guts, bones and brains, not leaving anything behind. I love every part of it, wishing I had another, but it filled me enough to last until dinner. Flicking through the many pages I had filled of many interesting things, there was one more I wanted to try, one that would answer every question that ran through my mind. It was a spell like no other, a spell only a few witches are said to be able to do. It was a spell to summon the dead.

Every fibre and bone in my body was telling me not to do it, but my heart longed to speak with my family, my real one. I had dwindled and thought whether or not to all morning, but it was something I felt and wanted to do. As much as I know it would destroy and break my heart to see them, I needed to talk with them. I looked down at the bracelet on my paw bestowed to me by my father from Karl. It was the only thing that kept him alive in my heart, what kept them all alive. But I wanted more then that, I wanted to see them.

This spell did require something; it needed five white candles lit and the spell to go with it. I managed to find some candles at home; Tony uses them when we have a power cut which happens rather often in this part of the country. Seeing as I couldn't hold them in my paw, I took them out one by one, forming a circle large enough for four wolves to appear in. I wanted to speak with my whole family, or at least one of them. When I was done, I sat back and looked at them; just to be sure they were in the correct position. Also, this was the point of no return, the point where if I passed it, there was no going back, and I was destined for heartbreak. But I didn't care; I was going to do this. I had brought all the things I need to do it, so why go through trying to find where Tony kept the candles and not do it? I stepped back even more and brought my book out, looking down at the spell and the ritual to do it. I also had something in the book that I wanted to show them, but I wasn't going to reveal it until I wanted to.

I took a deep breath, readying myself for an immense pain staking moment. First I needed to light the candles. "Fires that shine at night, make these candles light." It was just an easy thing to do, and one I just came up with. It worked, every candle suddenly caught ablaze. I took another deep breath, and then I said it. "I call my ancestors, come to me now, to show me the wise and be known." I then bit a small cut in my paw and dripped a few drops onto the candle closest to me. "Blood to blood, tear to tear, cross the veil and settle…" I wasn't able to finish the final word until a cough behind me; I aborted my plan and whirled around to see someone I thought I'd never see again, someone I thought I left behind without saying goodbye. There stood that tawny brown and white she-wolf, once again with a smile on her face. "You?" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"You're a hard girl to find." She giggled and walked closer. "What's going on here?" She asked looking around me. Behind me the candles that just blew themselves out as a gust of wind flew through, I was busted in doing something rather weird.

"Nothing." I replied standing back in front of her so she didn't see. But she just walked around again.

"Seems to me like you're doing something you shouldn't be."

"It's nothing." I snapped. "How did you get here? It took over a day to get here by car; you couldn't get here by walking in two days!" I demanded.

"I can get to places rather quickly." She replied. She looked closely at the candles, even more so with the one with my blood on it. Then she came to my book, so I ran over to her and slammed it shut before she started reading it.

"You can't just come here and start looking at my things!"

"You're in a forest; it's not exactly a private place." She giggled, why did she always seem so jolly. "I've been around for a while now, and this looks like something a witch would do."

"So what if it was?!"

"Are you?"

"No." I lied. "I'm just interested in it. I try to do things with it but it doesn't work." I added sharply.

"Now, now, no need to be like that."

"So what? jJust leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"What truth, I'm not lying." I protested.

"Tell you what; I'll let you in on a little secret if you tell me yours."

"I'm not keeping any secrets." I replied.

"In a minute you won't be." She said now taking a serious tone. She sat in front of me looking down in-between our paws. I followed her gaze and watched what happened. She drew in the dirt a flower, a good drawing I'll give her that. Afterwards she shuffled a moment a coughed lightly, before making me look up at her. She showed she had nothing in her paws, and then she brought them back down to the drawing and covered it using both of them. Then she blew through a small gap underneath her paw for a little while. As she did, a strange white light emitted from under her paws, beams of it escaped through gaps in her toes. It was over a few seconds later. She brought her head back up but kept her paws there, I looked at her puzzled, and she smiled, a type of smile a mother would give her pup, it was motherly. We both then looked back down and she uncovered her paws. Underneath laid a white lily, the first time I met the she-wolf all that I found of her was a white lily, and the drawing had gone. I gasped, and she chuckled quietly. She picked it up and placed it behind my ear, adjusting it so it looked perfect. As she did, she spoke. "You're not the only one with a gift Myka." She said. "You're not the only one."

"How did you do that?" I asked as she brought her paws away.

"It doesn't matter, what does is that you tell me whether or not you're a witch." I thought for a moment, pondering if I should. But then again, she showed me what ever she just did, so I guessed it was only fair. I looked back to the candles behind her, they had blow out when a gust of wind came through earlier. So I said my little spell to set it ablaze.

"Fire that shine at night, make these candles light." She stared into my eyes the whole time, and only after I said it did she see the candles light.

"You have a wonderful gift Myka, don't take it for granted."

"Wait a minute." I said walking to my book. I opened it to the page I kept that one thing I wanted to bring if I tried the spell. I took out a picture my brother and sister and held it up beside her. Lupa and this she-wolf were identical, but there was something in the wolf's eyes that showed it wasn't her. They were the same, but there was something in them that didn't look it. For a moment I thought the spell had worked, and that it had brought my sister back to me, but I guess it wasn't meant to be, just how I wasn't supposed to live with them.

"What is it?" She asked. I lowered my paw and hung my head. She looked at the photo I held.

"This is a picture of my sister, she died with the rest of my family when I was born, you look like her and I just thought it was you." I said looking back up to her. "But I'm just being stupid, it's not possible" I weakly giggled.

"Nothing's impossible, you just need to know what you can and can't do. Bringing back your family is something on-one like you has ever done before or can do. You have a powerful gift Myka, and I ask that you be careful with it."

"You're starting to sound like Lexi." I giggled, making her do too. "Are you a mom?"

"I am, and grandmother too."

"Really? I asked amazed. "How old are you? You don't look any older then I am?"

"I'm nearly seven." She answered.

"You look and sound good for your age then."

"With age comes wisdom, but with youth comes skill. You have that skill, and it's up to you to use it wisely."

"Is that what you did?"

"Indeed." She said. She then turned around and started walking away, once again without a goodbye; I wasn't going to let her get away again so I jumped in front of her.

"You can't just go. You never say goodbye." She smiled and placed a paw on my shoulder.

"Goodbye Myka, I will return soon. We shall meet again." She said. She nodded curtly and then walked around me. I didn't turn to face her because I knew what would happen. But curiosity got the better of me. I turned to find exactly what I knew I'd find, nothing. She had vanished again. Every time she did this, she started to make me think. Was she really there? Or was she a figment of my imagination? Either way, I was happy to know her. But then I realised something, if she was real, then she was able to find me here, so that means anyone else could. I trotted back to the candles and blew them out. As I left them to cool before putting them away, I placed the photo back in my book; I had to remember to put it back in Tony's scrapbook before he saw it was gone and raised suspicion. After a few minutes, the candles had cooled, so one by one I placed them back in my bag, careful not to touch the top as they'd still be warm and may burn. I zipped the bag up with my teeth and slid under it before skilfully managing to buckle myself up. I stood up and swayed and jumped around a little to check it was on comfortably and securely. It was, and so my trip back home had started.

It was rather peaceful too, the birds flying overhead, the winds breeze blowing though my fur and the trees, it was like a living serenity. I passed a stream with a very old bridge, said to be hundreds and hundreds of years old, it added some history to the place, and showed that people once lived out here. I peered into the water and admired quickly the lily behind my ear, it looked good on me if I say so myself. I walked over that and it was fifteen minutes later that I reached the outskirts of the forest, our apartment was just across a small field and up some stairs across it. That's what I loved about this place the most, the fact that there is a large forest right on our doorstep. I ran across the field, as I did I looked up to the window of the living room. A girl was hugging Tony; she had a giant smile on her face. Blonde hair reached down to her shoulder blades. I didn't stop and ran to the side of the complex and up the outside stairs to our door. I placed the side of my face on the door and reached out my hearing for the living room, I as just able to make out what they were saying. "It's been too long." Tony said.

"I know, we shouldn't have waited this long. How have you guys been?" The girl asked.

"Not too bad." I heard Lexi answer.

"Where's Myka?" She asked again. How did she know my name?

"She's out." Karl answered.

"Like normal." Tony added. "She likes to spend a lot of her time out."

"Does she know?" The girl then asked. I thought this may be a good time to walk in, maybe I'd hear what they were about to say. I reached up to the door handle and pulled it down and then pushed it open. I walked in gaining Tony and the girl's attention, Karl and Lexi were around the corner somewhere.

"Speak of the Devil." Tony said.

"Does Myka know what?" I asked closing the door and slipping off my bag.

"Do you know me? That's what." The girl replied as I stepped in. "You've grown up an awful lot since I last saw you."

"We've met?" I asked walking into the living room.

"I haven't seen you since you were a pup, only a few months old. You look wonderful now." She said looking up and down my body.

"Well, thanks I guess. But I can't say the same thing about you."

"Oh, I'm Skye." She said bending down and holding her hand out. I sniffed it before smelling she wasn't a threat, so I placed my paw in it and shook it. That was when I did recognise her; she was in several of the pictures in Tony's book.

"I still don't remember you."

"That's ok, maybe we'll have a chance to catch up?"

"Yeah, maybe." I replied taking my paw out from her and walking to Karl and Lexi.

"Where did you go today honey?" Lexi asked licking my cheek.

"Just the forest, I felt like taking a walk."

"With your bag?" Karl asked.

"Yeah, I took my book in it, saved it from getting dirty."

"How's your side feeling?" She asked.

"Better, hurts a little, but much better."

"Let me have a look." Lexi said patting the couch beside her. Karl shuffled over and I hopped up beside her and she brushed away the fur to look. It brought a small amount of pain, pulling on the area, but it was more bearable then when I first got it.

"What did she do?" Skye asked.

"We got attacked on the way home from the last town we did." Tony answered. "He got my leg pretty good as well."

"He almost shot me." I added. She gasped.

"Well at least you guys are ok."

"We are, Tony saved me."

"And she saved me." He added. "Anyway, what brought you here?"

"I was passing through and I thought why not drop by and say hello to my high school buddy." Skye answered as they both sat down on the other couch.

"Yeah its fine, I just would have thought that you would have been busy with the others."

"They're in a town not far away; it only took me an hour to get here."

"Really? How are things?"

"Great, it sucks not seeing you guys."

"Me too, I miss the old days." Just then, Lexi touched a place that made me wince and move away.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know if it hurt there." She said rather upset she hurt me.

"It's fine, just took me by surprise." I told her, making sure she knew it was an accident. "How does it look?"

"Its spread all along your side, I've been telling you to take it easy."

"But I like to be up and moving, you know I don't like sitting around." I told her.

"Who does that remind you of?" Skye giggled.

"Her mom, I know, I've told her that." Tony replied.

"You knew her too?" I asked.

"Yeah, me and Tony were friends with you dad before he met your mom; you look a lot like him."

"So I'm told." I replied.

"You do. Really."

"Thanks."

"How old are you know? I just want to hear it." Skye asked. I found it a little funny to see her acting like this; she was rather funny it seemed anyway. It was obvious she did know me shortly after I was born.

"Nearly two."

"Two years." She gasped. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, you look beautiful too."

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Where are you staying tonight?" Lexi asked.

"I was going to head back to the others and sleep there tonight."

"Why don't you stay here? Saves you having to drive all the way back and the roads around here are killers at night."

"Is that ok? It would save a lot of hassle." She asked not wanting to impose.

"Of course." I replied. "You can sleep in my bed if you want, it's real comfy."

"Well thanks, I'd like that."

"That's settled then." Tony said clapping his hands together with a giant smile on his face. "You can stay here the night and move on first thing in the morning, before the roads get too busy again."

"Thank you so much." She said hugging him.

"Until that time." He said pulling away shortly after. "How about we take a walk, catch up on good times."

"Sure." She said as they both got up.

"See you later Tony." I said waving them goodbye. He did to and together they both walked out. "Tony's got a girlfriend." I teased.

"They're just good friends, trust us when we say that." Lexi said bopping my nose gently.

"Don't let him hear that." She warned. We sat in silence for a little while longer after that, and I kept seeing them out the corner of my eye looking at me, and each time they did their tails would wag. Why did they seem so happy? Was something about to happen? What did they have planned?

**What's going on with Karl and Lxi, what do they have planned for Myka? Now that Lupa and Dakota know Myka is the witch they're after, how to they impose that they acquire a piece of her when they don't know where she is. Lupa and Faolan are good friends, something not many couples do after tney leave which is a good thing. That was another thing that happened to me that i added in this story. Me and my ex split up shortly before i typed this chapter over a month ago, but we stayed good friends and we joked about it. She called herself the psycho ex-girlfriend and i called myself to crazy ex. We're good friends. But anyway, how do Lupa and Dakota find a piece of her? Will they ever find her? Will they bring her back with them and resurrect Scott and Rosie? Read on and every question will be answered. Keep the reviews coming guys, don't fear if you put the same thing over and over again. I'm liking what you're saying. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	9. Chapter 9 A Day to Remember

Children of the Starnik

**This is a major and heart breaking chapter guys, it wa heartbreaking for me anyway. It's a biggy though, a bit part of the story so don't think i did it because i could. hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 9: A Day to Remember

**Myka's P.O.V**

**June, 6****th****, 2018**

"_They're coming for me; they killed them, and now their coming for me. They set our home on fire and destroyed all my things and nearly me. We escaped with our lives barely in tact, and now they're still after us, we're on the run, running for our lives. My side rockets with pain, and my new wound bled like a stream. I can't save them, even with the power I possess, but I was able to save one. The day started as one of the best of my life, but ended as the worst. Something was wrong with me, there was something about me these people want, or was it actually me and not something about me?"_

I awoke the next morning, feeling rather alive for some reason; today signified something, something I couldn't remember. I blinked to clear my vision and looked across the bed. Tony's friend Skye slept in my bed with me last night, she was a pretty fun girl, we were up a lot of the night talking and cracking jokes. She too as well as Karl, Lexi and Tony seemed excited about something. This morning however, she wasn't where she was when I last saw her, she wasn't in the bed. I sat up, stretching off my muscles and releasing a loud yawn. Suddenly, the door swung open and before I could react, two brown and white blobs launched themselves onto the bed and pushed me back into it, luckily my side wasn't playing up much this morning. I opened my eyes to see Karl and Lexi stood over me with massive grins on their faces, and just as Tony and Skye walked in they all yelled. "Happy Birthday!"

I couldn't believe I had forgotten my own birthday! After everything that has been happening to me recently, I just haven't had time to think about it. Today marked the day of my birth and adoption, the happiest day of my life, how could I have forgotten? I was smothered in kisses from both Karl and Lexi, theirs and my tail wagged furiously in happiness.

"I completely forgot, thank you guys." I said wrapping a paw around each of them. "You didn't have to make a big deal out of it though, really."

"That wasn't going to happen." Karl said stepping off me.

"We're not going to forget the day you were born and became our daughter." Lexi added.

"Well thanks guys." I said sitting up.

"We all got you a little something." Tony said as he and Skye sat on the edge of the bed. My tail started wagging even faster again, excited that I had gifts. He produced a small box shaped gift, the size of a human fist. "This is from Lexi." He placed it in front of me and I immediately set to work on ripping off the wrapping and pulling off the lid, where then inside I found more wrapping this time it was thin. Tony pulled it out and I continued to open it, and what I found made me gasp. Inside the wrapping was a sliver bracelet with a green gem of some sort on the top of it. It was beautiful. Tony picked it up and slid it onto the same wrist I had my father's bracelet on, the two looked very good together. I threw myself at her and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you so much."

"I take it you like it?"

"I love it." I replied squeezing her tighter. I held onto her for a little while longer before letting go and Tony set the next gift before me.

"This one's from me." This time it was something a little bigger. It was a rather flat object, but I still found it exciting. I once again ripped open the paper and found it to be a notepad, different to mine. It had a brown seam and the rest of it was a cream colour. A metal badge thing was pinned onto the front of the sun and the moon. Like Lexi, I pulled him into a hug and felt his arms wrap around me.

"I love it, thank you Uncle Tony."

"You're welcome baby girl." He chuckled. "I saw your one was getting rather full and messy, so I thought you may want it." We stayed like that for a little while longer before he let me go. Then Skye set one in front of me. It was another small and thin package, I had a rough idea of what it was, and my tail seemed to as it started wagging furiously again.

"I'm leaving soon and when Tony told me last night I had to get something.

"You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to, now open it." She demanded. I didn't hesitate in doing just that. I tore passed the paper to find exactly what I thought it would be. It was another bracelet, and it was just as pretty as my others. She picked it up and placed it on the same wrist, adding it to my other two. It was amazing; it had one long red thing running all the way around it like a strip, the rest of it was sliver metal.

"Thank you, I love it." I said hugging her. When I pulled away, all eyes were on Karl, he was the last to give me one.

"Myka, as you can see I don't have anything to give you." He said.

"It's ok; I wasn't expecting anything from anyone to be honest." I replied.

"No I got you something, but we'll have to go somewhere for it."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Lexi and Tony grew a large grin, they knew what it was.

"I'm taking you out to live in the forest for a few days tonight." I couldn't contain my happiness and launched myself at him. He landed on his back and I licked him all over his cheeks standing over him.

"Thank you so much." I squealed.

"You're welcome honey." He said as I let him up. "But like I said, only a few days, we don't want your side getting any worse then it is."

"I'm surprised you're letting us go." I said looking to Lexi.

"I'll admit, I'm not happy about it, but then again if your were to hurt yourself like you have out there you'd have to put up with it, so I decided it was good for the experience."

"We leave tonight just after dinner, so don't be out too long." Karl said. I smiled and went around hugging them one last time, saying thank you for the amazing gifts. Then they all left, leaving me to look over my gifts and get ready for the day. First I admired all my bracelets, something a wolf most likely doesn't wear, but that brought out the individuality in me and I liked it. Then I grabbed the pad Tony got me and flicked through the pages, although there was nothing in it, I just wanted to see the blank pages for a weird moment. I then crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed my book of Shadows, and brought it back over to my new one. The next hour I spent carefully ripping out each page, entry and important thing inside and sticking them in the book with glue Tony left in here, he knew I was going to do this, just not what I was sticking. When I was done, the book looked a mess, the some of the pages stuck out the side, the ends were messy, the contents wasn't exactly alphabetised either, but I liked it that way, it made it look full of interesting things. I had a quick look through, just seeing how good it looked with the writing, entries, spells, rituals, and other cool things.

That was when I decided it was time to get out of bed and join the others. I jumped off the bed and walked over to the mirror on the floor. Looking over my fur, I saw that several strands of it stuck out on end, I had really bad bed fur this morning. So I set to work licking them down, and I didn't stop until I was satisfied that I looked good enough to show myself. When I was satisfied I walked out and into the living room, where Tony already had breakfast served and the others were just about to start eating.

"Finally you're up." He said walking in with two plates.

"Sorry, I was looking over everything, I can't believe you got me all that."

"Every girl deserves to get spoiled on her birthday." Skye said after swallowing her first bite. I sat opposite the fire place and Tony set a plate down for me.

"Bacon!" I gasped; it was my all time favourite.

"Yep, you're favourite." He said walking away.

"And your moms'." Skye added. I didn't answer as I was already gorging myself in the meat. Not only was there a million slices of bacon, but a thick slab of steak as well, but I left it until last, wanting to eat the best bits first. Nothing tasted better, or felt better then the have a slice of the succulent meat glide down your throat. I was finished far before everyone else, I may have eaten it quickly, but I enjoyed every morsel. So much I started licking the plate, wanting to make sure I didn't miss a piece. That was when Tony finished, and seeing I was, came over to take it away. But I snarled at him, without moving my head from the plate. I was joking, but then I wasn't. I wasn't going to hurt him, I would never do that, but I didn't want him to take away the plate until I was happy it didn't taste of it any more. He stepped back and a few seconds later I was happy it was just a plate and had no meat juices on it.

"That was great, thank you Tony." I said as he then bent down to pick it up. "I love it."

"A little too much it seems."

"I wanted to get every piece, I wasn't finished." I giggled. He smiled, knowing I was joking and took his and mine out into the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do today?" Lexi asked as she then finished.

"I was thinking of heading down to…"

"The forest." Everyone said in unison.

"We know you far too well." Lexi giggled.

"Just be back before 3:00pm ok, we'll need to get you ready to go."

"I can't wait." I said, tail wagging again.

"Speaking of going." Skye spoke up and rising to her feet. "I should be leaving too." Tony came running out the kitchen.

"So soon?"

"I did say I wasn't staying long. Plus the others will be starting to wonder where I am."

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't, but I'm sure we'll meet again." She said with a smile.

"Well in that case." Tony said opening his arms for her. She smiled again and opened hers and the two embraced each other. If I hadn't known, I would have known in an instant these two are good friends. They squeezed the life out of each other before she let go and went around the room saying her goodbyes. She left me till last.

"I hope to see you again." She said bending down and I put a paw around her.

"Me too, thanks for the bracelet."

"Happy birthday and enjoying it." She then let go and Tony showed her to the door. We heard her yelled down the corridor her last goodbye and we all returned it before the door was shut and Tony came walking back out. The rest of the morning was full of conversations, fun and a few games, just enjoying being with my family on my special day. But it turned into a rather eventful one too. Tony went to turn on a light and the whole thing blew up, shattering the glass as well as every other light in the apartment and killing the electrics. Tony ordered everybody to freeze while he swept it up, the shards could easily cut our pads and ruin our paws. After he was certain that each piece was gone, he called for the complex maintenance guy to come and fix the lights, and apparently he'd be here in a few hours, around the time I get back. Speaking of which, it was about then that I decided to go on my walk. I packed my new note pad into my bag and saying my goodbyes and receiving a reminder from Karl to be back by 3:00pm. I wasn't going to miss it for the world, my chance to do the things I would have done had I been born in the wild. I left the apartment, happy and excited, seeing the world on my second year of life; so much had happened in those two years, even more so in the last month, I couldn't wait to see what would happen in the years to come.

**Tony's P.O.V**

Myka left a little while ago now, maybe a few hours ago. Me, Lexi and Karl were just relaxing in the living room. It was a relatively warm day today, but I decided to get the fire going, just to warm up the room a little more. Lexi wasn't complaining, she lay basking on the rug beside it, loving the feeling of its heat on her back. It was after many topics were spoken of that there was a knock on the door and it was opened. "Maintenance!" A man's voice yelled. We all looked to the doorway, but I got up to greet him and show him where the problems were. I came to the living room door way, but I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw. They widened as I stared at the man who I defiantly knew not to be the maintenance guy, but someone I was pretty sure was dead.

"Sam?!" I gasped.

"Hello Tony." He smiled and drew a gun on me, suddenly he shot it, and I was sent soaring across the room and landing with a big thud against the back wall. I wasn't dead, not yet anyway. I opened my eyes, not wanting to look at the wound, but up at Sam and the other three men that walked in with him. Lexi came running to my side, but Karl ran at the men, but before he reached them, he shot a hole in his chest and his body lumped to the ground. Lexi screamed at them, but she too then fell to my side after receiving a blow to the head by Sam's foot, knocking her unconscious. I groaned as I shuffled over to her, but then Sam grabbed me by the top of my shirt and pulled and pinned me against the window, smearing it with my blood. "Where is she?!" He demanded.

"Who?" I said playing dumb. He pulled me away from the wall before slamming me back against it again.

"Stop fucking around with me, where is she?!" He bellowed with more ferocity. I looked down to Lexi who was still breathing by my feet. "Kill that one." He demanded to one of his men. One of them nodded and moved towards her, drawing a blade from his coat. Readying to give my life, I kneed Sam in the stomach and punched him across the face. He stumbled back, but as I moved for the other man, I was blindsided by the last one and pushed into the glass cabinet, that was too much for my mind and body to handle and I fell to the ground with the cabinet falling on me. The last thing I heard was the slashing and gruesome sounds of a knife penetrating something which I knew to be Lexi. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come and take me. I couldn't believe Myka was about to lose a second family, I just hoped she wouldn't get here any time soon.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Now I was officially bored, even with this gift I possess, I can still get easily bored. I've been walking through the forest now for hours, trying to find another spot where no-one would find me, especially that wolf that keeps doing so and walking in at the wrong moment. I came deep into the forest, the ground becoming more uneven with hills and bumps within and more trees grew and streams passed. I found a spot where I thought it'd be good to take a break, beside one of the many streams that I came across; it was a very thin thing and only a few centimetres deep. I left my bag on and lay beside it, looking into my reflection, it gave me an opportunity to see something I don't' see every day. I looked into my eyes and said a small spell. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." My eyes pulsated a green flash, a colour exactly like the one on my bracelet from Lexi. But then something happened that I never thought about. The stream's sides began to close in on itself, concealing the stream from mine and everyone else's eyes. I looked down where it led to see it closing too, the entire stream was closely.

Then it was gone, I looked back down beside me to where it once was to see nothing but a dirt patch running all the way down and up where it once was. I had to do something. So I wrote the spell in the dirt, and when I was done I slowly started to wipe it away with my paw as I said. "Guided spirits, hear my plea, annul this magic, let it be." I felt the energy rush through me, and at the same time the stream started to reveal itself again, all the way up and down it started to return. Five seconds later, my ears were filled with the sounds of the stream, and a voice.

"That was cool." I looked up to see that she-wolf again, she didn't annoy me anymore, I was starting to enjoy her company.

"You're such a stalker." I giggled.

"You could say that." She giggled back. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Just practising."

"Practising what?" She asked. I looked up at her. She knew what; she just wanted to hear it.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Say what?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm practising spells ok."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"It's just weird to talk about it." I sighed. "Especially when I don't know anyone who understands."

"I understand, if anyone does it's me, I understand everything you're going through. I've seen it time and time again."

"Really?"

"Really. So where did you get these from?" She asked pointing to my bracelets.

"It's my birthday today and these were gifts."

"Well happy birthday." She said.

"I'm sorry to say, but my flower died, I slept on it." She smiled and did what she did yesterday. She drew a flower in the dirt and covered her paw with them and after she blew in it she revealed a white lily under them. She picked it up and placed it behind my ear.

"There you go, consider it my gift to you on this special day."

"Thank you; I shall treasure it better then the last one." I replied with a smile. It was at that moment I felt the most horrid of feelings, deep in the pit of my stomach, so horrid I wanted to throw up right there and then in front of her. I looked back in the direction of home, feeling what ever this instinctual feeling was, it was coming from there.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"No, something's wrong. I need to go home." I said now being the one to turn around and walk away. She was now the one to try and catch up.

"Why don't you stay here, I'm sure everything's fine." She said as she reached my side.

"No, I need to go home." I said hotly, was she trying to stop me.

"I'm not going to stop you, but I just think you should stay a little longer, we can talk about it."

"I'm fine thank you, I'll see you around." I said running off away from her. This time, I was the one to leave her in the dirt, without anything, but at least I said goodbye, sort of. I ran and ran, slowly and without realising gaining speed and that pull getting stronger and more gut churning. The further I ran, the more I started to feel I wasn't going to get there in time, but get there in time for what? It can't have been for going out with Karl, because I still had two hours before I was due home, but why was I feeling I was running out of time? I had to slow it down; I was completely out of breath after running that distance at that speed. That slowed pace eventually came to a trot, then a mild walk, then a complete stand still. What ever was making me feel the need to get home, grew, I wasn't going to make it. I was now actually scared, scared that something terrible was happening. I had a plan. I removed my bag and took out my notepad and flicked through the pages to the one I needed. I learnt of a teleportation spell, and apparently it works, so this was my chance to see if it did. I found it, and quickly memorised it before slamming it shut and putting it away and just holding onto my bag. "There is no time to stop and stare, make it quick to travel there, for it is time that I now need, take me there so I may succeed." I pictured lightly in my minds eye where I wanted to be. I wind picked up around me as I closed my eyes.

A second later when I opened them again, I was stood in the field just outside the apartment, amazed it actually worked. But then I remembered that feeling and grabbed my bag and ran to the stairs and to the door. I dropped my bag and placed an ear against the door, it was deathly silent inside, not a sound. I moved away and placed a paw in the door, but when I did, it just fell completely off its hinges and slammed on the floor.

I stood, frozen in fear, I thought the maintenance guy was coming to fix things, yet I walk in to find the door worse then when I left and the corridor trashed. Letters, coats, boots, papers and doors wide opened, were we burgled? I looked down the length of the corridor without moving from outside. I saw on the window on the far side of the window a red stain. I smelt the air, blood lingered heavily in it, and on the floor just around the corner, I saw a white tail belonging to Lexi. Full of fear, I walked inside, peaking into rooms as I passed them; they too were trashed beyond belief, these people were looking for something, but what had they done to my family. A tear leaked out of my eye as I focused back onto Lexi. Slowly as I neared the doorway, more of her pure white body was revealed, but when her ribs came into view, my walk turned into a full on sprint. Her white side was coated in red, her blood drizzled down her side and a pool formed under her. Her what was once pure white fur, now dotted and blended with red. I bolted to her side as more tears fell down my face. "Lexi wake up!" I yelled and shaking her. She didn't. She wasn't waking. There must be something I could do to wake her up. I ran back out to my bag grabbing my book and brought it back into the living room where I set it beside Lexi, not caring how much of her blood I got on it. It was when I was flicking through that I started to smell smoke. I looked up and into the kitchen, a small orange glow flickered around the corner and a small trail of smoke poured out, I didn't have much time. Finally I found the spell I needed. By now I was choking on tears. It was an awakening spell, this should wake her up, and so I placed my paws on her and read it out whilst crying uncontrollably. "Troubled blood with sleeps unease, remove the cause of this disease, sleep eternal forever more, and shift the source of illness bourn, to this friend whom none shall mourn." I looked back down at her, and felt for her chest to rise up, but it didn't, I failed. I wailed and placed my forehead on her cheek and cried onto her, begging that she wakes up and won't leave me. I possess all this power, yet I can't back bring someone back to life, or heal their wounds. It was then I heard a tap beside me. It silenced my cries for a brief second as I looked to see what it was. A small drop of blood fell right beside me, then again in the same spot. I looked up and screamed at the top of my lungs. Karl hung from the light via the fire prodder through his scruff and bent around the light. I jumped out to try and get him down, but it was futile, I couldn't reach. I didn't care though, I tired and tried, but still I couldn't reach him.

Just then, I heard a noise coming from my left. I whirled around, ready for the attacker, but no-one showed themselves. It was then I noticed more smoke coming from the kitchen, the fire was staring to spread, I really didn't have long. Then I heard it again and a small movement caught my eye. The glass and wooden cabinet fell on the floor, but it moved. That's when I realized something, Tony wasn't here. I ran to the side of it and stuck my nose underneath; it reeked of blood, but more importantly Tony, he was under it. I slammed my side against it with all my might, ignoring the tremendous amount of pain that dwelled in that area as I did. Slowly the cabinet inched off and revealed Tony laying on his front, and a large pool of blood underneath him. I managed to push it enough to grab a hold of his shirt and pull him out, only adding more pain to myself. Finally he was out. "Tony? Tony can you hear me?" I sobbed. I placed a paw on his chest, he wasn't breathing, but then again on his neck, he had a pulse! But it was weak. Maybe the spell would work. In placed both my paws over him, one on his chest and another on his side. But then something happened. A green light glowed under my paws. I pulled it away and looked at the underside of it, there was nothing there. So I moved them towards him again, but as I did, they started to glow again. I placed them on him and just let it happen, thinking I was doing something without saying it. I read the spell again, hopeful it would work. "Troubled blood with sleeps unease, remove the cause of this disease, sleep eternal forever more, and shift the source of illness borne, to this friend whom none shall mourn." As I said it, the blood around him started to move. It travelled up his body instead of down and seeped back into the gun shot in his stomach. The bruise I could see in a hole in his jeans began to fade; the cuts on his face and front sucked the blood back in and faded. I watched in astonishment at what was happening. Was I doing this?

The gun shot pulled the blood back within the wound and it sealed shut, leaving nothing, not even a scar. Suddenly he shot up, nearly screaming, but it was more of a gasp for air. At the same time a man jumped out from the doorway, aiming a gun directly at us. I screamed in pure fear, but at the same time I felt a rush of that energy run through me and out my body. That was when another crazy thing happened, something unexplained. It was like the man was picked up by some invisible force and throw out the window stained with Tony's blood, because that's what happened. He was launched across the room and crashed through the bloody window and down the dozens of feet below onto the ground. I turned back to Tony, and he gasped as he looked into my eyes. I looked around him at a large shard of glass to see my eyes glowing like they did when I said a spell, but they stayed like that permanently.

"Tony, something happening to me." I sobbed.

"What happened here?" He asked sitting up. But then he too broke down when he was Karl's body hung via the light and Lexi's carcass on the floor. He crawled over to her and placed a hand on her chest. I couldn't believe what has happened here, or what was happening to me. But then he lifted his head up and back towards the kitchen. The fire seemed to have caught alight onto something and ran across the floor; this place was ready to blow. "Myka we have to get out of here." He said getting to his feet and walking over to me.

"We can't leave them." I said pointing back to Lexi and Karl.

"We don't have a choice."

"But we ca…" I was about to say but he cut me off.

"Listen, they came for you, we were here but they came for you. If we both stay here then they'll be back and we're both dead so come on." He said gabbing me and pushing me towards the door. I tried to grab my book before it was out of reach, but it was too far away. I started trying to push my way past him to get to Karl and Lexi, but he picked me up and carried me kicking and screaming outside. The smoke had increased the last I saw of the apartment, but that still didn't stop my attempts of getting inside. It was when we reached the car that Tony put me on the ground and forced me inside and he got in his seat. I could see this was something that he didn't want to do either, he wanted to go back as much as I, but he knew better, that it was dangerous, and the people could come back. He started the car and hit the gas, getting on the road quickly and out of town. It was then there was a mighty loud explosion behind us, followed by Tony saying. "Don't look back." I made the unfortunate mistake of looking back to see smoke clouds in the sky and the entire apartment on fire. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"What do they want?!" I wailed facing forward.

"They want you." He said swerving around a car. He was going faster then the others, he was desperate to get away.

"Why me?"

"Because you're special, they need you to do terrible things."

"Tony talk straight, what are you talking about?" He looked down into my green pulsating eyes which I knew were still doing so. He's been keeping another secret from me. He sighed, but he didn't answer. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and after hitting a few buttons held it to his ear.

"Skye, they here, they came for us, we need help. Sam came, he killed Lexi and Karl. We're driving towards you now, I have Myka, she's fine, see you soon." He then hung up and readied to dial another number, but I smacked his hand, knocking the phone out of it and screamed at him.

"Damn it Tony tell me! What do they want me for, who are they?!" He sighed again, I could see in his eyes that he was going through so much pain now, and this seemed to bringing more it him. He sighed again, this time ready to say the truth. We were just about to pass a car route into the forest, so we pulled into it and a little way into the forest before we both got out and I glared up at him. He lent against the car, and readied to say what he was about to.

"You're mom and dad were very special wolves, they had powers, like many do now, so did you're brother and sister." I couldn't believe this, why didn't he tell me? But now it was all making sense, if they had powers, then it made perfect sense that I did.

"You're telling me this now?!" I bellowed. "This isn't fair, why didn't you tell me this sooner? What else are you keeping from me?!"

"Let me finish." He said trying to calm me and himself down, we were both very distressed. "You need to understand what I'm about to tell you and see that I'm telling the truth." He said stepping closer and kneeling down in front of me. "You can do things, can't you?" As reluctant as I was to do it, I nodded whilst I wiped away the tears that had been falling. "Well the reason for that was because you had a very gifted family, one that was destined for great things."

"Who were they? Tell me!" I demanded. He hesitated, contemplating whether or not to say, but he gave into my pleading look.

"You're mom and dad… they were the Starnik."

"What?!" I screamed at him.

"That's how I knew you're dad, he was the other guy in those other photos you saw, the reason he had the same name as him and the same eyes was because they were the same people." I punched him hard in the stomach, winding him before I wailed at him at the top of my voice.

"Stop lying, all you've done is lie to me all my life, and now you tell me this?!"

"I'm not lying." He pleaded as he stood back up and trying to get his breath back. "I was friends with your dad before he became the Starnik, met your mom and became a wolf. Before he died with your family he told us not to tell you who you really are and to make sure you never find out."

"That's not fair; it was my right to know!"

"It was their dying wish, we had to. We all thought it was better for us and safer for you if you didn't know. That's why we've been keeping secrets."

"Just give me a minute." I said turning my back on him. I walked away some distance and sat facing away, thinking all this over. He must be lying again, my parents aren't the Starnik, they died before I was born. Or was that a lie? Did they die on the day I was born? But the Starnik was a human and a wolf, how does that make sense? It can't have happened, my father was a wolf, I saw in the pictures and visions. Words cannot describe how I felt. I had to get answers, so I turned to Tony and walked up to him. "These words so trust I do not believe, it is honesty that I seek from thee, from when I say this spell shall last, to say the truth about the future present and past." His eyes fluttered, he was ready to answer my question and he had no choice but to answer them truthfully.

"Who are my parents?!" I demanded.

"Who I said they are, the Starnik." He answered. I couldn't believe he was telling the truth.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because Scott told us not to, it would be safer for you to live a life not knowing. Myka stop this, are you doing this?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"Not until you give me the answers I want." I snapped.

"I'll give you the answers, I don't know what you did to me, but you've got to stop it." I thought for a moment, but then realised he couldn't lie at this point; he was being truthful that he would answer my questions. So I told him he was free of the spell, and then I started interrogating him again.

"I'm listening." I said sitting in front of him again. "Start from the beginning."

"I knew your father since I was a little kid; we grew up going to the same schools and when we went on a trip once he faked his death after meeting your mom. Me and the others that were there thought he really was dead. But we met them again two years later and they showed to us what had happened to them. Your dad could move things with his mind and turn into a wolf and your mom could heal anything and control the wind. Their eyes changed when their emotions were high, just like yours are now. They told us the story of the original Starnik. They were only friends that day and all that time, later as the weeks past they were captured by some men and forced to start killing wolves. But they escaped, but then they both had to leave each other to live. Two years later, your mom met another wolf and had your half siblings and Scott found her again. They spent a long time together but then were attacked and Rosie's first mate was killed. Few months later Scott and Rosie began to fall in love, every time he turned into a wolf he loved her more, and it was after they brought a wolf pack and human town together did they admit it. Months after that your mom became pregnant with you and the night she gave birth to you was when the war happened with the same people who took them all those years ago. You were taken by them and your father trapped us all so we'd be safe and he went to get you. He was willing to die for you. When we became free your brother Dakota used his power to get to you quicker but he was shot. When your mom and sister got there they too were shot and then your dad, he was the last one alive. He managed to kill them all and get you back from them. When we arrived he gave you to Karl and Lexi and forced us to promise that we don't tell you about them or who you really are and what you could possibly do. We wanted to tell you, we thought you deserved to know, but I had to keep a promise to a friend."

"And that's the truth?" I asked.

"The absolute truth. We didn't want to lie to you, but we had to keep you safe somehow." I could sense he was being truthful; he was being honest, even without the spell. Everything he, Karl and Lexi did was all for the benefit of me being safe, not knowing who I was. I understand now why they did what they did; they had to keep a promise to a friend. I looked down to my paw and stared at my bracelet from my father. Now it made sense, that vision I had of the man telling him to "turn", he was demanding he turn back into a human. My father was a human, but became a wolf to be with my mom. "I know this is a lot."

"You think?" I replied. "Karl and Lexi are dead, my parents are the Starnik, and now these people are after me! Who are they?"

"They call themselves the Ditori, their leader is Sam, we went to school with him and he always used to pick on us. In the Great War, your dad killed them all when he tried to rescue you and thought he killed him. He came to the apartment and killed…" He could finish until tears started to form in his eyes again. I padded up to him and he bent down and we embraced each other, crying into each others shoulders. "I miss them."

"So do I, they were the best parents ever." I sobbed. Suddenly the sound of car tires squealing came from up the road. We broke the hug to see a black car speeding towards us.

"Get in the car!" Tony ordered. I didn't hesitate and jumped in my seat and he started the car. We started driving just as they were about to ram us, but they clipped the back and actually help spin us around to face the exit. Tony hit the gas and pulled away up and out the forest, back onto the road, nearly hitting cars on the way. I looked back to see they were still coming.

"They're still there." I yelled in fear.

"Hold on." He said as he sharply turned the wheel down an empty road. I flew into the window, adding more pain into my side. This road was deserted; it was safer for other people and us. We sped down doing over a hundred miles an hour. We rounded a corner, but then another black car came speeding towards us. He had to turn more sharply, and the car started to tilt, far more then I knew it was capable of. I then felt the right side wheels come off the ground and the car continued to turn, it was inevitable what was going to happen, and Tony knew it. He released the wheel and grabbed hold of me, holding me tight to his chest. The second oncoming car flew past us and I wedged myself between the steering wheel and his chest, ready for the impact. It continued to turn and slide, until it happened.

The side of the car hit the ground and started to slide across the ground. I looked out the front window to see we were heading directly for a tree, an impact at this speed was certain to kill us. Tony held me tight, but then he did something I'm sure was a last ditch attempt to do something. He extended his arms and pushed me out the window saying. "Run." Then with a flick of his wrist, he threw me out. I bounced along the side of the car before reaching the end and falling to the ground, where once again I started and slide before eventually coming to a stop. I lifted my head after coming to a stop and watched as the car which Tony was still in slide and came to a sudden and violent stop after colliding with the tree. The back end of it rose up from the ground before slumping back to the ground. It was left as a heap of metal, nothing more.

I forced my tired, aching body to my paws, but suddenly I was engulfed in black, and unable to move. Then my body became weightless as the voices of many people were heard all around me. They must have put me in something. I reached out my claws and tried to scratch away at the surface, but there was barely any room to move, I could hardly breathe it was so claustrophobic in here.

**Tony's P.O.V**

The car just collided with the tree, and I lay suspended via my seatbelt. I survived it, but my head bled heavily, my vision blurred, but other then it I felt fine. I unbuckled my belt; my body slumped against the window of the car. At that moment, the shards of glass by my head, crackled, someone was coming. I looked out of the smashed windscreen window; Sam was knelt down, looking in at me. "How?" I rasped as thought it were my final breath.

"My group were just the start; there are more of us out there." It was then I heard the screams of Myka, my plan to get her out failed. I tired to move, but I was far too weak, even if I willed myself.

"Leave her alone."

"We need her."

"She doesn't have any powers, she can't help you."

"It's not her powers we need, she will do just fine. All we need is her." He said as he swept a few shards at my face. None hit, so I was fine. He then walked away without another word. I had failed to keep my promise, Myka was in danger.

"I'm so sorry Scott." I whispered.

**Myka's P.O.V**

The thing I was in swayed back before then I felt completely weightless for a few seconds before then I hit the ground, hard. My side more then my body was in the most excruciating pain imaginable, nothing could compare to it. My body racked with pain itself, but my side burned the most with insanitable fury. Then the ground started vibrating and moving, I was in another car.

Then there was a glimpse of light, I stopped moving and reached out my paw, feeling it was the end of what I was in. I reached out my other paw and spread it apart, it was a bag. I pulled myself out, but now seeing I was in a steel cage, and outside the cage were four men sat on seat either side of me. I was in a van, driving away from Tony. "Who are you?" I wept. They all looked down at me; one of them started mocking my fearful voice. Another asked.

"Is she the one?" Another stepped forward and brought it face right down to the cage. I crawled back as far as I could, just wanting to get away from him and the others.

"Oh yeah, she the one." He chuckled. His voice was British, something I don't hear every day.

"What do you want with me?" I wept again.

"What we wanted with your disgraceful parents, to use you to kill all Wolf kind."

"Who are you?"

"We are the Ditori; we are your worst nightmare."

**Dun dun dun! The Ditori are back, Sam's not dead, Myka's in trouble, Karl and Lexi are dead, Tony's dying, again! I told you it was a big chapter. Who is this wolf that was trying to stop Myka from going back, and why was she? Keep the reviews coming guys, there isn't really much more to say. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected Saviours

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 10: Unexpected Saviours

**Myka's P.O.V**

Karl and Lexi are dead, and Tony may well be also, and it looks like I'm heading that way too. Tony and I ran after these men who now hold me captive killed my adoptive parents, destroyed our home and burnt my book containing all the spells and notes I've made and possibly need to get out. But now, that's all gone. They've killed everyone I loved, even my blood family. I'm the Daughter of the Starnik; Tony came clean after we ran. My dad told him and everyone else not to say a word about them, that they must tell me who they were or who I really was. It was my right to know, I had every right to know that my parents were the Starnik, I wouldn't be in any danger. But I thought wrong, for they didn't tell me their murderers were still alive, now they have me, and it looks like this may be my end.

The car Tony was in and through me out of hit a tree, but before I could see if he was ok, these men caged me and took me away. As far as I know he could be dead. Now, I find myself in the most fear imaginable, staring into the cold, dead eyes of the one who killed my family. They call themselves the Ditori, and they plan to use me for the same reason they wanted my family, they say for the extermination of wolf kind around the world. I recognised this man now; he was the one I met in the last town we just came back from, the one who stopped me in the street asking for me, he's been tracking me all this time.

"Who are you?" I sobbed, pushing myself as far back into the corner as possible.

"We are the ones that killed your family. But to make it more precise for, I was the one." My eyes widened, I was face to face with my family's killer. "And I enjoyed every moment of it, when I pulled the trigger and first shot your brother, then when I killed you mother and sister, then finally your father." I lost it completely, driven by fear and anger; I launched myself across the cage and into the side reaching out my claws for his face. But he reeled back before I made contact with him.

"You bastard!" They all just started laughing. I knew I wasn't going to reach him so I pulled my paw back in, that was when he knelt back down and fear started getting the better of me again, so I shuffled back away.

"That's it; we want you to get angry, the more emotional you are the better."

"Why do you want me?" I wept. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Eventually, but first we have many uses for you. First, we're going to extract every drop of blood from your body, while your still alive of course, a long, slow painful death, just like your father tried to do to me."

"What did he ever do to you?" Suddenly he kicked the cage; rage filled his eyes and smoked out his ears like an enraged bull. I didn't move, seeing as it was bolted to the ground.

"EVERYTHING!" He screamed. "He was the little shit in school; he tried to stop me and my father from doing great things, he destroyed everything we worked so hard for, he killed all my men. He took away everything, now I'm going the same to him; I'm taking away his family, then everything his family had." This man was on a mission, a mission to take revenge on someone long dead. Suddenly, the van came to a violently stop, from speeding, to a complete stand still. I was thrown across my cage and into the wall, I hit my head against the wall, and then I lay with blurred vision and muffled hearing, my consciousness slowly slipping away. The men inside with me soared across the length of the van and into the front wall and too lay unconscious, but I wish they were dead. As my eyes started to close, there was a blinding light that filled the inside of the van, the rear doors had opened, and a silhouette of two wolves stood in the opening. They both ran in towards me, but as they reached me, I passed out, the darkness consuming me.

**Lupa's P.O.V- One Hour Before, The Same Morning**

I give up, I completely give up. We've spent two days trying to find something that Faolan could use to locate Myka, a piece of fur or something with her blood on it, it was weird, but we tried. We tried and looked, and searched, and rummaged, but still we couldn't find anything. So now, I give up. As much as I loved my sister, and that I wanted to be with her, it was just impossible. We snuck into her hotel room in hope of finding some fur, but the cleaners did a good job, there wasn't a scrap of fur left from anyone. We went to the last place we knew Tony and Lexi lived, but they didn't live there anymore. We thought and went to various places she's been to, to try and find anything, but nada, we didn't find anything. So like I said, I give up.

I lay outside the entrance of the temple, on my back and basking in the sun, enjoying its heat on my belly fur and skin. I closed my eyes to saviour the moment. Giving up was the last thing I wanted to do, I wanted nothing more then to find my sister, bring her back and get her to bring back mom and Scott, but we couldn't find her. Dakota on the other hand was not one to give up so easily. This morning when I woke up, he wasn't beside me, so I assumed he was out doing something. While he did that I came outside to enjoy the warm morning sun. And I was enjoying it too, until he decided to come back.

"GOT IT!" He screamed. I jumped out of my fur and rolled onto my front.

"Jesus Kota, you scared the crap out of me." I gasped.

"I got it." He repeated.

"Got what?" He stepped closer and opened his paw; inside he clung onto a ball of black fur. "Where did you find that?" I exclaimed happily.

"In the hotel trash, in a bag, I thought if there was going to be anything of her, then it would be in the trash. I know it's hers becasue she has a scent alot like moms'."

"You've been rummaging in garbage all morning?" I said pulling a disgusted face.

"Hey, I wasn't happy about doing it either, but at least I got it."

"Good job, let's get it back to Faolan, don't drop it." I said taking hold of his paw. But before he jumped I added. "Make sure you take a bath after this."

"You don't have to remind me." He sighed, it was evident he didn't want to do it.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Faolan was pleased and very impressed we were able to find something, and even of the quantity Dakota found. After showing it to him and where he found it, Faolan ran back inside to grab a few things before he came back out. In that time, Dakota started rolling around in the deep snow around us, trying to get the horrid scents on him and do the best to make himself look more presentable. He looked fine to me, but he didn't stop until he was satisfied he looked it, and he was a guy, since when do they care what they looked like, death must have really changed him.

Faolan returned a few minutes later, the same time Dakota felt he smelt and looked ok. Once again, Faolan arrived with his strange bag thing carrying a mixture of herbs and liquids. He produced a carved wooden bowl from the bag and melted some snow using his breath and laying over it, any way to melt it down. After that he started throwing in carefully measured pieces of herbs, leaves and other things. Dakota and I sat just in front of him, watching what he was doing, finding it interesting.

"How do you know what to put in?" I asked.

"After three thousand years of doing this, you start to remember what each thing does." He chuckled.

"So how did you find out about all this?" Dakota then asked.

"Well, I was born like it; I've told your sister this before. In an olden pack like mine, only one shaman and one apprentice can be around at the same time, when the shaman dies the apprentice becomes the next one and a new apprentice is born. I was taken from my parents and raised by the shaman learning the arts and how to use my gifts ever since I was born."

"How do they know it was you and not some other pup?"

"The timing of it all, the shaman before Oak died minutes before I was born, and after word was spread of his demise my parents knew they had to do what was right. They gave me up willingly."

"That's awful."

"It was ok; after the Starnik came and died I started seeing them again, now I see them all the time. It was like I was never taken away." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Do you regret it?" I asked.

"How could I regret the only life I've ever know? A life of magic and authority. I can't compare it to anything else because I haven't lived any other."

"It's a good point, we were born the way we are, we had no control how we'd be." I replied. He then stopped what he was doing and laid down beside the bowl.

"This is odd, but how does it feel to be the children of the Starnik?"

"It's ok; it was good while mom and Scott were alive with us." Dakota answered.

"But we would have to say yes." I then put on a deep voice, trying to make it sound like Faolan. "But how could I regret the only life I've known? A life of magic and authority." We all then started laughing. After we settle down, I then answered more seriously. "But honestly, not all that great, not now we have a little sister. We can't be a family until we get her back."

"Well in that case." He said throwing one more ingredient in the mixture. "It's ready. It just needs the fur. Throw it in." We all got up and Dakota padded over to the bowl. I couldn't help but notice Faolan stepping back, so I did the same. Just then, Dakota threw in the fur, and suddenly the thing sparked and a giant puff of smoke blew up right in his face. But he was quicker and jumped back to my side.

"I just put it in." He said, trying not to sound like he didn't something wrong.

"It's fine." Faolan chuckled. "It's supposed to do that. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"What kind of potion blows up like that?"

"Most do actually. If they don't then they won't work. The more powerful, the bigger the explosion." He walked to his bag and reached in with his teeth pulling out a clouded white crystal attached to a vine. He then dunked it in the bowl and left it while he retrieved the map and laid it out before us. Then he went back to the vine and took it in his mouth and brought it over, where then he started hanging it over the map. Then he started spinning it over the map, slowly gaining speed and the crystal flying out wilding. I looked to my right at my brother, he was just as crazed and confused as I. Suddenly, the crystal dropped and hit a point of the map. He released it and slowly pushed it away and held a claw over where it landed. "Got her." We looked closer seeing where he was pointing.

"We were there yesterday, she wasn't there." Dakota said.

"Not that side of town." I pointed back to the map, the crystal landed on the opposite side of town to where we were. It was to far away for me to sense. "Come on, we can still catch her." I said grabbing his paw.

"If she's not there come back." Faolan demanded, something I've never seen him do.

"Wait." I said letting go of my brothers paw. I Astraled out and stood beside my body and looked back at an amazed Faolan. "Watch my body, we'll be back soon." With that Dakota took us to where the map pointed to. We appeared on the other side of town, but something was very wrong. As soon as we landed we were nearly hit by a car. It sped passed us and down the road. "Maybe on the path would have been better." I said as we walked there. The smell of smoke and burning loomed in the air, what was it? Dakota smelt it too.

"Come on." He said as we took off running towards it. Further down the path, we started to see smoke coming from above the trees and buildings beside us. It wasn't until we rounded a corner that we found the source. A building burned, flames reached up to the sky like flaming tendrils. No-one else was around, only us. We couldn't get close due to the burning heat burning the tips of our fur. "Is anyone in there?"

"I don't know. Wait!" I said as something caught my eye. A man stepped out of the door, perfectly unscathed and stood in the flaming doorway, as if everything was fine. Wearing a black trench coat and a head full of thcnk blonde wavy hair, I knew who he was, the Angel of Death. The Angel who collects the souls of the dead, their life force and even the one who collected mine once stood staring at me. I ran closer to the flames, unable to feel the heat as much due to being a physical spirit at this time. "Why are you here?!" I bellowed.

"Doing my job that's what." He replied as he stepped down the burning steps and towards me.

"Lupa who are you yelling at?" Dakota asked from behind me, he couldn't get any closer, but I ignored him.

"Did you collect my sister? Answer me!"

"No I didn't, but she was on my list with your friend Tony."

"Where did she go?!"

"I will help you this one time Lupa, never again. They drove down the road a few minutes ago, you can still catch them." Then he waved his hand, which then started to smoke and then a white piece of paper appeared. He knelt down and showed me it, it was a list of names, it was his list. "Your sister is the next name; you must hurry before her time comes." He pointed to the name right on the top, it had Myka's name right there. She was in some kind of danger, and only one could be it, and I knew what it was.

"Thank you." I said running back to Dakota; he had a puzzled face on. "Don't ask; just get us down the road now." I ordered. He grabbed my paw and together we jumped further down the road, but to where that speeding car passed us, that must have been them. They had gone further down so I told him to take us further. Which he did, we appeared at the started of the highway, a dirt road leading into the forest was on our right, and it was then two cars came speeding up it. I looked through the glass and saw Myka, her cheeks soaked with tears, but what caught my attention the most were her glowing eyes. She didn't see us as the two cars flew passed us and back down the road. I didn't have to say anything, Dakota took hold of my paw, but I could do it myself now I knew where she was. I Astraled ahead of the vehicle, and Dakota appeared beside me. We kept doing this, jumping and Astraling with the car, but making sure we weren't seen. It was fun doing this if I'm honest, it was really like I was a teleport like my brother, but I was limited to where I could go.

The cars rounded a corner, still we followed, jumping and Astraling together down the road. But then things took a turn for the worse. They turned too sharply, and the car started to turn and eventually role onto its side. Just then, Myka appeared out the window and bounced off the car and onto the floor. Second's later, men jumped out the car pursuing then and forced her into a bag at the same time the car with Tony still in it slammed into a tree. Death didn't appear, so I knew he was going to be fine, but Myka was our main concern. She was placed in a second vehicle, a van that came in the opposite direction and then they drove off. But the last man to get in made me want to jump out of our hiding place and rip out his throat. It was Sam, our murderer. I was about to do that, but Dakota slammed me to the ground. He knew better then me then to jump out and expose ourselves. I could sense in him that he was just as enraged as I, but he was able to contain it better. He stepped into the van and the two vehicles drove away. "We've got to get her." I said Astraling away and Dakota not far behind. We reappeared further down the road, hidden behind the railings on the road as the car began its approach.

"How are we going to stop it?" Dakota asked. Instinct made me look up to my left, Death stood holding his list down at me. For once, he was actually willing to help us retrieve our sister before he came for her. She was still at the top, but there must be something about it that was making him show me this. "Throw a shield at the front, that'll stop it." He added, making look back at him for a second before back at the list. Myka's name moved down one space and was replaced with another name; she was still going to die, just a little later.

"Now?" I asked turning back to him. Then the Angel tapped my shoulder, and I watched as her name moved back to the top. The car was just coming around a corner, I thought over why, then it hit me. If I stopped it now, I would risk flipping it and killing everyone inside, including Myka. I had to wait until the straight. I asked Death if that was right, but he didn't answer, he just pointed to the name. This time it completely vanished, her name erased from his list. This meant it was safe to stop the van, and Myka would be fine.

"Lupa Now!" Dakota screamed at the same time the angel smoked away like dad does. I turned and reached out my paw for the van, and seconds later one of my new electric shields appeared before it and expanded across the road. The van collided, and the car in front of it came skidding to a halt, we had to be quick before they came out. The front of the van was reduced to nothing, the back was unscathed. But we didn't know what the inside would be like. We took this as a moment to get her out. I lowered my shield so no-one saw, and we bolted for the van. Once there Dakota conjured off the doors and they appeared on the floor beside us. "I'd make one hell of a bank robber." He joked. But this wasn't a time for jokes. We jumped in the van, four men including Sam lay piled up in the back on top of one another, and Myka lay in a cage beside them. Her head just fell, meaning she was alive, just knocked out. I ran over and pulled back the blot with my mouth and releasing her. Dakota dived in and started pulling her out whilst I glared coldly at my killer. Nothing was to stop me from ripping open his throat, but Myka was our priority, not revenge.

My brother had already taken her outside just as I hopped out. "Take her home then come back for my body, I'll meet you with Faolan." He nodded and together we went our separate ways. I opened my eyes and took in that gasp of air, a breath that felt like I had been holding it for hours. Faolan was by my side in a second, helping me to my paws.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, it's normal. We got her." I said happily.

"So what now, you tell her who you are?"

"I don't know." I replied being honest. "I don't know, I'll have to talk to mom and Scott about it."

"Well either way, good luck." I smiled and pulled him into a hug. I'm not sure whether or not he was expecting it or not, because his muscles tensed, but then I felt his giant mitts on my back, meaning he was returning the hug.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, what are friends for." He chuckled.

"What's going on here?" We turned our heads but remained in the hug to see my confused brother stood.

"Nothing." I said letting him go.

"Sure didn't look like nothing."

"God are you ever going to let that go?" I asked as I walked up to him. "Is Myka ok?"

"See for yourself." He said holding out his paw.

"Thanks Faolan." I said one last time before Dakota brought me home. We stood in the main dome; I missed how it used to look. "Where is she?"

"In the sleeping chambers, come on." He led me to where he put her, and there she lay in one of the holes.

"Is she ok?" I asked again.

"I haven't had time to look her over, I thought seeing as you're a girl, it maybe more appropriate if you do it."

"Bro, she's our sister, it really doesn't matter does it?"

"She doesn't know that, and it would be awkward if she woke up and I'm looking down at her.

"Fair enough." I giggled now seeing his point. "At least stay here so you can get me some things and if she wakes up." He nodded and sat outside the hole while I went in and started looking her over. I started at her head, and instantly my eyes caught a glimpse of a steadily bleeding cut. So I turned around and asked. "Can you get some leaves, she's bleeding." He ran out whilst I placed a paw over it. Once again I found myself feeling that strange sensation I did the last two times I touched her, it was like a funny static shock, followed by that warm fuzzy feeling. It was the bond between sisters, something that can never be broken.

Moments later Dakota returned with the leaves, so I started applying them to her head. I'd removed them later when it stopped bleeding. After that I then started checking under her fur, starting from her head down to her tail. I didn't come across anything until I came to her mid section of her waist. She seemed to have winced in her sleep when I touched her there. Dakota and I thought she was about to awake up, but she didn't move other then that. So with a little less pressure, I brushed through her fur and gasped when I came across an almighty bruise, it spread all from her last rib to her hip. She must be in agonising pain; it was a shame mom wasn't here to heal her. In that case we had to deal with it the best we could. Dakota ran out to get a few things I asked for; it was a sticky substance that I discovered to be a strong painkiller. You spread it on the area in pain and it numbs it, you feel very little of the pain a few minutes later. I enjoyed learning what the things in the healing room did, it was interesting to learn by myself, but sadly that also meant using it on myself too. Like when I learnt of the sleep draught and it knocked me out for hours after breathing it in once. He returned on three legs and a paw full of the stuff in the other. He wiped it on and I spread it all over her side, using my claws to get right under her fur. Once again she started whining, meaning the pressure I placed was hurting, but it had to be done. It smelt rather nice, it was sweet, like honey, it felt like it too.

When I was done, she settled, and I finished checking the rest of her, she was fine other the cut on her head and the bruise. I sat up and started walking back out and to the sanctum with Dakota by my side. We called mom and Scott, they have been with us the entire time, and they knew what we did. "Well done you two." Mom said.

"We're very proud." Scott added.

"But what do we do now? She's here; do we tell her when she wakes up?" Mom and Scott looked at each other for a moment before looking back to us.

"No." He said. "When she wakes up, you are to take her back to Tony; he needs to know she's ok."

"We can't wait a little while longer."

"But Sam's after her." Dakota replied. "She's safe here."

"We've seen how the next few days are going to play out, she'll be safe. We wouldn't tell you this if we didn't want her to be."

"We trust you." I said. "But now is your opportunity to come back. Your daughter is only in the other room."

"We have to wait." Mom replied. "We just ask you follow her, but remain hidden. Keep a close watch on her and the others, just make sure you aren't seen, and only use your powers if absolutely necessary."

"We will." We said unison.

**Skye's P.O.V**

Tony and Myka are in trouble, and Karl and Lexi are dead. Tony called me only a few minutes ago, saying Sam attacked them and now they're heading in our direction. I called Michael and the others; they were still an hour away and were held up so wouldn't be here for a long while, whereas I had only left the town a few minutes ago. I stayed around a little while longer to check out the place before leaving. Tony was only a few minutes away from where he told me, so now it was a race to get there before Sam. I raced down and off the highway, down a road that didn't have any other cars on. It was an old dirt road; so on-one uses it. It was then I saw Tony's car. I hit the brakes and jumped out when I saw it on its side and Tony half out the window. He was moving, trying to get out the window. "Tony!" I yelled getting his attention. I ran up to him, grabbed his hands and pulled him out as carefully as possible without hurting his back on the glass. He was bleeding from a small cut on his head; it was nothing to worry about. "What happened?" I asked helping him to his feet.

"They have Myka." I said, looking into my eyes frantically. "They killed Lexi and Karl and chased us, but then they took her." He then broke down and sobbed into my shoulder, it was hard enough to hold his weight, but it was harder now he was in this state.

"Listen." I said picking him up again. "We'll find her; we're going to get her back."

"How, we don't know where they've taken her, we've lost her. We failed Scott, we broke our promise." He wailed as we reached the car.

"We're going to get her back." I said slamming his door and walking around to my side to drive away. "She's doesn't have any powers so they can't use her.

"She does" He snapped back quickly. "She healed me, she made me tell the truth against my will, and she made one of them fly out the window."

"She has their powers?" I gasped.

"I don't know, and I don't care, we just need to find her." Just then, my pocket started vibrating. It was my phone, so I grabbed it, hoping it would be one of the others. But it turned out to be an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered. The line was static, and a voice answered that seemed really rasping, it must have just been a bad line because we could only just make out what it was saying.

"Myka is five miles up the road from where you are. She is safe, but be quick." Then the line went dead.

"Wait, who are you?!" I yelled, but it was too late.

"Who was it?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." I replied throwing it onto the dashboard and pulling away. "But I think our prayers have been answered. Let hope anyway."

**Myka's P.O.V**

My head felt like it had been beaten a thousand times, my ears were ringing, my vision blurred, and a funny smell lingered in the air. I fluttered my eyes and awoke from my sleep to be greeted by all this. I was disorientated, dizzy and sick; I didn't understand what was going on, or where I was. I looked around, finding my body and head far too weak to move. There wasn't very much light in here, but enough to see; maybe it was just the current state of my eyes. Slowly and gradually, I began to feel the strength return to me and slowly fill my muscles. A few minutes later, I gained the strength to try and sit up, but I fell back down and onto my other side. I went to clutch my bruised side, but I found it didn't hurt. I brushed the fur out the way, it was still there, but it hardly hurt any longer, just as much as a scratch. My fur around and over it was covered in sticky, yet sweet smelling stuff.

I tried a second time, this time I was more successful, and I was able to support myself on the wall. I rested my head on the side, and it made a funny crinkling noise. I placed a paw on it and pulled away several large leaves, blood stained the underside of them. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. I heard a voice coming from down a short tunnel, more light illuminated from the other side. Before I walked out to it, I tried to remember what had happened, and how I got here. I was taken from Tony, and then the van crashed and that was all I remember. Is this where those men were taking me?

I mustered all my courage and strength and stumble down the corridor, leaning against the wall most of the way. Then I emerged into a large domed room, and I knew it from upon gazing up at it. This was the same place that ghost chased me and the others out, how did I get here? How long was I out? I needed to get out of here, so I jogged to the exit, but I was getting too ahead of myself. I fell flat onto my stomach and released a gasp and groaned upon impact. I tried to pull myself up off the ground but the noticed something. It was silent, the voices stopped. I turned around and two wolves stood in the archway that I went through the last time I was here. "Finally you're awake." One of them said. I recognised the voice, and it was when they came closer did I make out who it was. It was those two tri-coloured wolves, the strange ones.

"Damon? Kacey?" I asked. Just as they reached me, she nodded at him before turning back to me.

"That's us, are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't know, how did I get here?"

"We found you and brought you here?" Damon answered.

"But how? I was hundreds of miles away." I asked.

"Don't worry about that." He replied as he bent down and helped me up. I used him to lean and he guided me back into that room where I found that writing on the wall, the one that since I read all this has started happening. I didn't want to come back here, not since that day. I stopped moving as we reached the archway, standing up myself.

"It's ok, you're safe now." Kacey said.

"Nothing will hurt you here." Damon added. I nodded reluctantly and used him again to lean on. The place still looked the same, not that it would have changed in a few weeks. He guided me to the pool of water under the waterfall, and as he laid me down I asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"We found it a little while ago, so we decided to live out here. It's pretty cool right?"

"It creeps me out."

"Why's that?" She asked she lay down in front of me and he walked back out the way we came.

"I came here not long ago with some friends and we got scared away."

"Sounds funny." She giggled.

"It wasn't at all." I replied seriously. "How did you find me? And did you do something to my side, it feels great." She then looked at me seriously.

"It doesn't matter, what is important, is that you don't remember this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're dreaming Myka, and it's time for you to wake up." She added. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and something pushed against my muzzle. My natural reaction made me breath quickly, but the more I did, the more I became woozy and weak, until it came to the point where I passed out, again.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Our plan worked, Dakota snuck up behind Myka and on my cue placed the sleeping draft over her muzzle. She was out like a light in seconds. But we still had to work quickly. When I was satisfied she was down and out, I called back mom and Scott, asking what we do know. They already said that Dad was on the case, telling them where to find Myka. They told us to go and find him outside and to take Myka with us; there he will show us where to take her. We did just that, Dakota placed her on his back with my help and together we went outside, where dad was sat just on the outside of the entrance. He was talking to himself, and seemed to be in a different world entirely. I walked in front of him, but his eyes weren't of their electric blue, they were clouded over with black smoke, and he was saying. "Myka is five miles up the road from where you are. She is safe, but be quick." Then his eyes returned to their natural colour, but he seemed fine when he saw I was in his face, he didn't flinch.

"Mom said you'd be out here. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Letting her friends know where to find her, we should get going."

"Where to?" Dakota asked carrying a sleeping Myka. He walked over to him and gestured for me to follow and stand beside him.

"Clear your minds, and relax." He said sitting on his haunches and placing a paw on both our foreheads. I turned my head slightly at my brother and saw him doing the same; we didn't know what we were doing, we just let it happened. I turned to back at my father; at the same time I cleared my mind, letting everything go blank. "Just relax and don't panic." He said soothingly. Why would we panic? Then black smoke started to flow out of him and around us at a quick rate. His eyes flashed a crimson red and the smoke blew out of him with forces of a hurricane, but we didn't move. I couldn't see anything but his red eyes as the clouds enveloped us. But as they faded, the smoke began to dissipate, and revealed where we were.

Dad was gone, but Dakota still stood by my side with a sleeping Myka on his back. We were on a deserted road, and if I heard dad correctly, a few miles from someone who would find Myka. We scurried to the the bushes and I help my brother delicately lay my sister on the floor. It was at that moment we heard the roars of the engine coming, even if it wasn't them, we still had to get out the way. We jumped through the bushes and hid behind two thick trees, peaking out around them at the car as it pulled to a stop and Myka just waking up.

**Myka's P.O.V**

I just woke up from the craziest dream ever, but sadly the rest wasn't. I woke up on the side of an empty road, just as a car came screeching to a halt a few metres away. My head screeched just like the car. I brought my head up and focused my once again blurry vision to see two people come running out the car. "Myka!" A voice yelled. I knew it was Tony, he was alive.

"Tony?" I groaned trying to sit up. I was met with a tight embrace from him.

"I thought you were dead." He sobbed.

"I thought you were." I sobbed too."

"How did you get here?" Skye asked stepping forward.

"I don't know, I can't remember." I replied letting him go.

"That doesn't matter." Tony said getting up. "We have to keep moving."

"Good point, we can't stay here, who knows where they are." Skye added. So with that, I used Tony to lean against and we walked back to the car. But instinct decided to take me over again. I looked around, and through the bushes I could make out the outline of two wolves looking around two separate trees. But this could just be my blurred vision. So I rubbed my eyes and let Tony keep moving, but when I removed them, they were gone; it must have been my eyes. Today was the worst day of my life; I had lost everything, my family, my things, and my life.

**Nothing really to put today, i'm too tired haha. Keep the reviews coming guys, please, just just really good to hear what you think, even if it's only a few words. Until next time. :P**

**The FalconWolf**


	11. Chapter 11 Tattered and Torn

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 11: Tattered and Torn

**Myka's P.O.V**

My life is taking an ever lasting downward spiral. Things all day have steadily been getting worse. First Karl and Lexi are murdered and Tony shot and beaten to a blood mess, then I discover they've been hiding a secret that would have changed my life completely, and to top it off, the same humans that killed my family, both blood and adoptive are now after me, and are willing to do anything to do that. I feel as though I have a bounty on my head, all these people after me, they want me dead or alive; they couldn't care less, just as long as they had my body. My life has been one great big fucking lie; everyone has been lying to me throughout it. The day I found I was adopted, I thought was the worst day of my life, but today now fly's high above that, today was officially the day everything went wrong, and everyone I loved was taken away.

Ever since I was chased away nearly a month ago from that strange place, things have been getting steadily worse, and ever since that she-wolf started following me, every time I see her something happened or has just happened. The first time when I ran away at three months old, the second time she came just after I was chased away, the third time shortly after I just became a witch, and the last just before Karl and Lexi were killed and our home burnt to a crisp. All this, everything that's happened to me, it all links and ties in with her, she has to do something with this, but I know something even more shocking, I know who she is. I know exactly who she is.

Skye and Tony found me by the side of the road, I had no I idea how I got there. Maybe those men dumped me, thinking I was the wrong wolf they had or maybe that I fell out some how, or escaped and hit my head. After they found me, Skye was on the phone in seconds, talking to some guy and that he was going to meet us somewhere tonight. We drove for miles on end, all the way up to an abandoned camping ground where we'd stay and wait for these people to turn up. First she got out on her own, checking to make sure we were concealed from the road and everywhere else. She hid the car behind an old shack, and we walked to a camping pitch behind it, here we were hidden, they wouldn't find us here. Then together, she and Tony started a fire, and he pulled up a log by it to sit on.

His body ached, burned and rocketed with pain just as much as mine. I was so happy he was ok; I thought he was dead after seeing him hit the tree. But as happy as I was that he was alive and ok, I still wasn't happy with him. He's been keeping secrets from me all these years, just because my father told him not to. It wasn't up to him to decide how I live my life, I had every right to know the truth and how to live my life, not even my parents should have to decide that.

Skye was out collecting firewood, whilst me and him sat by the fire. I stared coldly into the flames, my eyes bloodshot from the extensive crying I had been doing all day and night. But he broke the silence. "Myka…" I didn't look up at him, but I did listen. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but you have to understand Scott was my friend ever since we were kids, and it was that friendship that demanded that I didn't tell you about him or your family."

"But I still should have known." I replied croakily and still without taking my eyes of the flames.

"Please, just understand that we did it for your own good and a promise to a friend which I couldn't have broken." I forced myself look into his pained, hollow eyes. I sighed.

"I understand, and I forgive you." I said shuffling closer to him and rest my head on his leg. "It's just a little hard to understand."

"Well, I'm here for you, so are Skye and the others coming. We all knew them and would happily answer your questions."

"Thank you." I said nuzzling his arm.

"You're welcome." He said scratching behind my ear gently. "Can I ask?" He added stopping and making me look up at him. "How did you make me say the truth?" I looked down to the ground, not wanting to tell him, but I guess it was time to start coming clean, especially if he was, it was fair after all.

"I'm a witch. And I can do spells, make potions, and do rituals."

"How long have you been able to do that? It may help if I understood, seeing as I went through it with your dad."

"Just under a month, I'm still new to it all."

"I think your parents would be very proud of you. You have a marvellous gift, just like them."

"What could they do?" I asked. "Tell me."

"You know the story of the Starnik. Your dad was able to move things with the power of his mind, he could turn into a wolf and eventually became one forever, and he could hit anything with anything. Your mom could heal any wound and bring back the dead, as well as a powerful howl. They both shared the gift to read minds, the amount of times I've caught your dad rummaging in mine."

"She could heal?" I gasped lightly.

"She did, just like you did to me. And you threw that man out the window, that was your dad's power. You have both their powers in your veins."

"I have their powers?"

"It looks like you do; you just need to learn how to use them."

"What about my brother and sister? Did they have powers?"

"They inherited them off your mom. Dakota was a teleport; he would be in front of you one moment, then behind you the next. Your sister Lupa, she could make a force field, nothing could break through it. She also could do this thing call "Astral Projection". I'm not sure what it was, but it was something weird."

"I've never heard of a supernatural with those powers."

"None of them do, your family is very different then others. They were the most powerful ones to exist. No-one else had gifts like they did."

"I feel so special." I giggled weakly.

"You are, don't forget it."

"Shush!" I said quickly.

"Ok, if you don't want to talk…"

"I said be quiet." I said getting up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone's out there." He jumped to his feet, both of us frantically looking around. I heard a twig snap in the distance; Tony's weak ears wouldn't have heard it. My ears perked onto the top of my head, scanning the area for more sounds like two radar dishes. My eyes searching for the slightest movement, my nose scenting for the smallest change in smell.

"Are you sure it's not Skye?"

"She went the other way, it's not her." Then again, I heard a twig snap behind us, closer this time. Tony heard it too so we spun around, but on-one was there. Then behind us again, but this time it was rapid footsteps like someone running. We faced back the way we were before and looked across the fire. A woman was stood just on the other side, watching us.

"Get behind me." He said stepping in front of me. He bent down and grabbed a flaming stick in the fire and pointed it at the woman. "Who are you and what do you want?!" He demanded.

"Are you Tony and Myka?" She demanded back. She had a British accent, very well spoken, much like the man who took me.

"Who wants to know?" Tony asked. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she was right in front of us and had Tony held by the top of his shirt and stared directly into his eyes. He drop the stick out of fear, how did she get there so quick. She then snarled in his face.

"Is your name Tony?" I caught the look in her eye, her pupils dilated, and I felt really funny, a little like I was in some trance, but I wasn't that affected by it.

"Yes." Tony answered. The woman dropped him and he slumped to the ground. She walked away whilst he picked himself up. "I couldn't stop myself." He said. She walked back around the fire and pulled out a phone in her pocket and after pressing some button held it to her ear.

"Michael, its Kristy. I've found them; I'm just down the road from you. See you soon." Then she hung up. I hadn't noticed but Tony ran up to the woman and tackled her to the ground and held her pinned.

"What do you want with us?" He screamed at her. She just started laughing. But then like before, I blinked, and the next thing I know, she had him pinned against a tree beside the fire, by his throat. She was actually holding his weight off the ground with one hand; his feet dangled inches off the ground. At that moment, Skye came running out the bushes, and seeing the scene, ran up to the two.

"Kristy, put him down!" She looked her in the eye for a second before doing just that. Tony fell onto his knees, coughing and choking while I ran up to him. "What are you doing?" Skye demanded again.

"He attacked me, so I was just showing not to mess with me." She replied.

"We're here to help them, remember. Where the others?"

"Just coming, they'll be here soon."

"You two know each other?" Tony asked slowly getting up with my help.

"She's a part of our group."

"Then why did you attack us, and what did you do to me?!"

"That was compulsion, you'll be fine." Kristy answered.

"What?"

"I'll explain another time." She sighed walking away and towards the road. Skye helped me walk Tony back to the fire and set him down on the log. Then a few minutes later, three cars came driving down and parked beside Skye's, out of site from the road and the surroundings. Several people stepped out of each car and walked over to us. I saw four guys, and four girls including Kristy. Skye approached them and hugged one of the girls and Tony and I arose to our feet and paws while they all stood facing us.

"Is she the one?" One of the men asked pointing down to me. They all looked closer at me, straight into my green fearful eyes, I was starting to get used to them now, but they still took a while to return to normal.

"Oh yeah, she's the one." One of the men said stepping forward.

"Michael?" Tony asked. "It's been too long." He added, stepping around the fire and shaking hands with him.

"Listen, I heard about Karl and Lexi, I'm sorry man."

"It's ok, we've got bigger problems." Tony replied pointing back down to me.

"Well hey Myka, you've grown up."

"Do I know you?" I asked without moving.

"Last time I saw you Karl and Lexi told you, you were adopted." I thought back to that day. I remember him now; he was there with three other people. Looking back to the small crowd behind him, two of the other girls and one of the men were there too, so was Skye thinking back further and harder.

"Yeah...yeah I remember now." I said settling down a little more.

"Well good." He said calmly. "We're here to keep you safe, I'm sorry about Karl and Lexi, they were good wolves."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Let me introduce you to the guys." He said pointing to the others behind him. I was a little hesitant, but I did slowly and cautiously, standing next to Tony as Michael went through the people. "Kristy you've already met, don't worry about her, she's as harmless as a fly...I think." He then pointed to the first person, a woman. "This is Melissa. You should remember her if you remember me." I nodded, I did remember her. "This is Jenny and her husband David." He said pointing to the next people. "These are Chris and Cody, Twins. And finally this is Tess." He said pointing to the last woman. "We are all here to make sure you're safe, you don't need to be afraid."

"Well excuse me for being so, but who wouldn't be if some girl came running in and choking your friends." Everyone shot a cold, hard glare at Kristy, who didn't seem bothered.

"What, I was having a little fun."

"What did she do?" Michael sighed.

"She strangled me and…" Tony replied, but she interrupted.

"I compelled him a little bit."

"Stop compelling people." One of the men who I think was Cody said with a light laugh.

"They wouldn't answer, so I had no choice."

"Well after everything they've been through, who wouldn't trust a girl who suddenly appeared?"

"Fair enough." She said looking back to Tony and I. "Sorry, I was just trying to have some fun."

"It's ok, but if you do it again, I won't be afraid to hit a girl." Tony said.

"Good luck with that." Tess scoffed and everyone laughed quietly.

"How about we sit down and talk about all this, its better then this stand off kind of deal." Michael said breaking the ever increasing tension. I walked back and sat in my spot next to Tony and Skye on my left, Michael on his right and the others sat around the fire and started talking amongst themselves. "I take it she knows?" He asked.

"SHE, knows everything." I said making him aware I could hear him. "I am here you know."

"Sorry, it's better to be safe then sorry. How do you feel about it?"

"Not happy, that he's been keeping it a secret from me all this time." I said nudging Tony.

"Scott wanted us to…"

"Keep it a secret I know, but I still should have known." I finished for him.

"It was a promise to a friend; he was like a brother to me. Me, Tony, Skye, Mel, we were all like family because of your dad."

"We all became friends because of your family." Skye added.

"They were that great huh?" I asked, thinking they were over exaggerating, just to make me feel better about everything going on.

"They really were." Tony said rubbing my side.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked, wanting to know more about them.

"We are the Starnik initiative." Skye answered.

"The ones who come and leave just before you get there." Michael added.

"So, you're all supernaturals?" I asked.

"Not all of us. I'm not, and neither is David." She said pointing across the fire to another man.

"So what can you do?" I asked Michael.

"Let me show you." He reached out his hand towards the fire, and a flame of it bent over, flew out and formed a ball in his hand, no-one seemed to notice. "I can create fire and manipulate it. I can't touch it thought, which sucks." He chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Because it's hot!" He chuckled.

"That's wonderful." I said as he cupped his hands around it and extinguished it.

"Mel over there is a water bender. She can control water like I do fire, but she can't create it. The there are Chris and Cody, the twins." He said pointing along to them. "They have a power a bit like your dad, but magnified to a higher level. They can hit anything, with anything. I've seen them shoot a deer with a hand gun from over a hundred yards away barely having to aim. Then there's Jenny, David's wife. She can see two minutes into the future, and events further then that, but they happen rarely."

"Tess beside them…" Skye continued. "Saved my life. Her skin looks normal and feels it, but when something hits her hard, it becomes harder then diamonds. Kristy is something completely different."

"Why's that?" I asked and Tony listening in.

"She's a vampire, she is different." Michael replied. "She saved me one night. She's fast, strong, heightened senses; she can probably hear us right now." We all looked at her and she winked, she could hear us, and we were talking pretty quietly.

"What's this compulsion people keep saying?" Tony asked. "What did she do to me?"

"Compulsion is like hypnosis, she can make you do or say things against your will."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Tony said looking down to me. I just smiled weakly at him.

"Can you do anything?" Michael asked. I looked back up to Tony and he nodded, saying I should.

"I'm a witch."

"Really? Is that it?"

"She healed me, and threw one of them out our window." Tony added.

"You have their powers?!" Michael gasped.

"I don't know, I could have just said something without knowing."

"You didn't, I was there." Tony said.

"Don't be scared if you do, that's the last thing you want to be." Michael said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Most supernaturals powers are tied with their emotions, so you just need to find the right one and express it. It's the same with me and Melissa, and it was the same with your family, they had to be careful or their eyes would change."

"Yours are doing the same now." Tony said

"Are they still doing it now?" I asked.

"No, but they will when your emotions run high. That's why you've been so emotional lately, you just have to watch it from now on or people will know who you are in an instant."

"Ok, thanks." Just then, I heard someone whisper my name. It was a female's voice, so I thought it was Skye. But she was talking with the girl next to her.

"_Myka." _It whispered again. This time much clearer, and from the bushes behind me.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked. "You hear something again?"

"No, nothing. I just need the bathroom; I'll be back in a second." I said getting up and walking into the bushes.

"Be careful." Tony added. I stepped through and looked around for the voice. I heard it giggling ahead of me so I walked forward. Then out the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of brown in the darkness. It leaped from one tree behind another. Then again ahead of me. The laughing still ringed in my ears. I started running towards it and changed direction every time it appeared somewhere else. What was this thing? I ran in circles, never leaving yelling distance from the others, until it stopped. I stood in the darkness, trees towering over me, the distant voices of the others at the site and the glow of the fire still visible.

"Show yourself!" I yelled. There was a flash of white and I turned out to be face to face with the one who I personally held responsible for all this, that bloody she-wolf that has been following me for weeks. "What are you doing here?!" I yell again.

"Making sure you're safe." She said much calmer then I. "I know what happened and I'm very sorry."

"You're sorry?" I spat. "It's all your fault, every time I see you something happens. First time I was lost, the time after that I was lost again, the next time I became a witch, and the last time Karl and Lexi died. This has something to do with you so why won't you admit it? You tried to keep me behind when they died."

"I was trying to stop you from joining them. I knew they were going to pass, so I tried to see to it you didn't join them."

"I wish I did, ever since I met you my life started getting better. But I thought wrong; it's been getting worse and leading to this."

"Accept it child, they were meant to die and you to live so you could save your friend and do great things." Did she really just say that? Did she really just say they were supposed to die and there was nothing anyone could have done? I lost things completely. I roared at her and launched myself, claws spread and teeth ready. But instead of hitting her like I planned, I passed straight through her, landing on my front and sprawling into the dirt. I picked myself up and looked back at her, fear evident in my eyes as the glowed.

"How did you… What are you?" I stuttered. She turned around to face me.

"Someone trying to look out for you Myka, just like they are." She said pointing back to the site.

"You can't say things like that, that's not fair."

"I'm afraid it's true, they were meant to die so you could live. Had they lived you would have taken their place."

"I would have let them take it, rather me then them."

"But it was their time, not yours. Yours is yet to come."

"But why couldn't it have been me, they should have lived, not me."

"Because you have a great destiny, like your family had, and you needed to be alive for it to happen, hence why I tried to stop you."

"Who do you think you are, it's not you're choice to tell me what to do."

"You're right, it's not. But you should heed the words of a senior wolf, when I say that you must tread carefully." She calls herself senior, she says she's nearly seven, but she doesn't look any older then I.

"Cut the senior crap and come clean. You're not seven, you can't be any older then three. Why can't you tell me the truth?"

"I haven't lied since the day I met you, that's the truth." She answered calmly as ever.

"I know who you are." Her eyes widened, meaning she knew what I was going to say. She was busted and she knew it. "You're my sister, Lupa aren't you? You look like her; even you're eyes are the same. You even have the same birth mark on your paw, the same as me." She sighed and stepped closer. I was right, she was, I found my sister, she wasn't dead. She placed a paw on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Myka..." Here it was, the time she came clean. And about time too. "I'm not your sister."

"Don't lie, I know you are." I said.

"No, I'm not. I can see how you may think I'm Lupa, but I'm not. Believe me, it's not the first time we've been confused together." My moment of hope was wiped clean in a matter of nanoseconds. I really thought my family, or just a part of them were alive and came back for me. But I was wrong, and my first speculation of the wolf was correct, she was just an extreme look-a-like. "But understand that you're not alone in this world, you do have family."

"So who are you then?" I asked, now wishing I were somewhere else.

"My name is Sarah, I'm your grandmother." My head shot up and my eyes met with her hazel eyes. She couldn't be serious. She must be lying; I don't have any grandparents, there all dead.

"I don't believe you, I'm the last of my bloodline, of my family. You can't say this." I said smacking her paw off my shoulder in disgust she would say a thing like that. "You'd have to be dead to be anyone in my family, of either of them."

"I am dead Myka." She said as her body began to fade away. I screamed and took several steps away and watched as she vanished, but reappeared moments later in the same spot. "I died when I was two; your mother was just a pup when I died and your father met her and became the Starnik. I was your mother and fathers Spirit Guide, but when they died I became a free Spirit, and they asked that I stay with you and make sure you don't learn of them, you siblings or your gifts. I failed in their request."

"But if you're dead then how are you here?"

"As a spirit guide, I can come back and forth from the afterlife, as long as it has something to do with my charge, we can't do it for personal agendas. When your family passed over, they asked that I take care of you, making you my new charge. Your sibling's father, Shadow, was the one who chased you away a month ago, he was to guard the temple from anyone from finding it, but then you came and discovered it before he had the chance to stop you. He's not evil, he was your fathers second guide, he just has different gifts then me, he did it for your own good, he'd never hurt you. He too has the power to return, but only if it concerns you, he is your second guide, and I your first."

"How is this possible, you can't be here?"

"I can do as I wish now, but my promise to your family comes above all else."

"So it was you who's been following me all this time."

"I'll admit, you've been very hard to track down. Shadow and I find it very hard to sense where you are."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, honey no. Nothing is wrong with you. We think it's a part of your gift that makes it hard to find you. You have very special gifts, and it is mine and shadow's duty to make sure you come to no harm, and you use your abilities wisely and safely."

"So if you're my grandmother like you say, how come we've never met?"

"I died when I was two, that was five years ago. Your mom was nothing but a pup that day."

"Do I have a grandfather like you?" I asked now unbelievably starting to believe her.

"We don't talk about him, but as you asked, he's dead too, and he will never come out of the hole he's rotting in." My eyes widened, she must hate him, or he did something to make her that way.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You're not on your own Myka, just remember that. I am here for you, and that you do have family to talk to."

"I just thought I've been alone all this time." I said as the realization hit me that I truly wasn't alone here. Well, not on this plain anyway. She embraced me in a hug, and I lightly wept into her chest fur. "I thought I was on my own this whole time, all my family dead."

"Not all of them, I'm still here. And you have everyone back there."

"I know, but they're not blood, that's what I really want."

"You still have family around you constantly, in the living world, and in spirit. Your mom and dad never leave your side. They are so proud of the she-wolf you've become, and they wished they could have one minute to touch you again and watch you grow up."

"I would have liked that."

"Listen." She said pulling away. "I must go now; I've outstayed my time here."

"But you can't go." I said hugging her tighter. "I just find out I can still see my grandma, but now you have to leave? It's not fair."

"You can call on me or Shadow when ever you want to talk to us, but we can't ensure we'll be there, we can only cross over if we can and that it's necessary."

"Before you go, why do you look so much like my sister?" I asked. She giggled and answered as I pulled away and she wiped away my tears.

"I have a good set of genes, and they showed themselves very clearly in her. As you know…" She said holding up my paw and holding hers beside it, presenting her two white claws. "We are of the same blood too; we have the same birth mark too, something the girls have in the family, not the guys. The three of us have something in common, it makes us a little closer don't you think?" She giggled and I did too.

"I guess."

"And just to prove that you are the daughter of my daughter." She waved her paw in a vertical motion downwards, water appeared from behind her paw like a mirror, it was a sheet of flying, rippling water, acting as a mirror. "Look at your eyes." I looked closer, and focus on my eyes. The small, thin veins on the outside of my eyes were glowing the same green they glowed when I became highly emotional. Except they stayed permanently, and pulsated the same colour constantly. "Your mother and fathers eyes did the same after I gave them a gift of more power derived from the Original Starnik themselves. You carry that gift in you veins, and in your eyes. You could now say that you have both your mother and fathers eyes."

"That's weird." I said looking even closer.

"It shows you are a daughter of the Starnik, your brother and sister doesn't have these, so I hope you understand how powerful you are."

"It would have been cool if they did." She smiled and pushed her paw through the sheet of water. It rippled at her touch and fell to the ground with a splash and forming a puddle.

"Do the others not know?"

"Maybe, if they have it's because they're being too polite to mention it. Or they're not expecting to see it. But like I said, I've got to go, call on one of us and we will try our hardest to be there for you. Understand?"

"I do, thank you for being there for me."

"You're welcome pup." She said licking me in-between my ears. I was always ticklish there. "Your mom had always been ticklish there, you really are my granddaughter." Then, as if on cue, someone yelled my name in the distance from the camp site.

"Myka... Are you ok?" It sounded like Tony, and he was getting nervous. I looked back at my long lost grandma. She started to fade with a smile on her face.

"Quick before he gets worried." And with that, she was gone.

"Myka? Are you still in there?" Tony said worried again. I noticed I've been gone a little longer then I should have been. So I yelled back.

"Yeah I'm fine, just checking something out." I turned out and walked back to meet the others. They were talking and laughing amongst themselves, and I had a smile on my face as I emerged from the bushes from which I entered. This morning was a great start, the day was the worst, but tonight began to make up for it. My grandma came to visit me, I wasn't alone anymore.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked now relieved that I was back.

"I just found something interesting back there, sorry I worried you." I said nuzzling his arm and sitting beside him.

"Anyway, what were we talking about?" Michael said. They must have been talking about something while I was away. "Ahh yes, I say we act normal, don't draw attention to ourselves. If we stay in hiding they'll start looking in the obvious places."

"So staying out in the open?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, it'll be the last thing they'll think we'd do. It's common sense to hide, so we'll do the opposite."

"He's got a point." One of the men I think was Cody spoke out for everyone. "They would start thinking we'll be hiding, so it would be a clever plan to stay in the open."

"So we need to act normal, but to not draw attention to ourselves?" I asked, hoping I was hearing this crazy plan correctly.

"That's right; you need to carry on with your lives like normal, like nothing ever happened. Doing things differently will draw attention." Michael replied.

"We were invited to a ball not long ago, do we go to that?" I asked again.

"Where is it?"

"My old town, Kalispell." Tony replied.

"Then go, if you've lived there then you should know every part of that place."

"If they come, then we would know where to go." Skye added. "I lived there too and we know every back alley in the city. If they come, they won't know where to look."

"But didn't they have an old HQ in the hills? That was where they took Scott and Rosie the first time." Tony asked.

"Even more reason to go back." David said from across the fire. "Who would be stupid enough to go back to where they once roamed? No-one would, that would be the last place they'd look for us."

"How far away is it from here?" Kristy asked.

"Three days drive, maybe one more." Tony answered.

"We could head inside their old place and see if there's anything we could use." David suggested.

"We could, we may find something that can help us." Jenny added.

"But we need to be careful." Michael said.

"And what's the rush, the quicker we move the more attention we'll gather." I said. When you live a life on the road, you notice a few things, this being one of them.

"She has a good point." Tony said, seeing what I was saying. "We were always in a rush to get to places, and we drew attention every time we stopped, asked where we were headed and such."

"We'll take it easy then." Skye said.

"The ball isn't for six more days, so we have time to take it real slow." Tony replied.

My life is unlike that of many, many people. I have lost everything I held dear to me in one day. But god saw fit to make it up to me somehow, he allowed me to see a member of my real family, my grandma. She may be dead, so she says, but at least I'm not alone anymore, like I've thought for two years. It's my birthday, but I lost my family, my things and my life.

**It was Sarah! Now you now Lonelywithbadenglish2, now you can stop acting so crazy. I only have two people that seem to read this, which is a little disappointing, but at least it's better then nothing right? What did you two think about this chapter then? Any good? Did you both think it was Sarah? Becasue that's what you both put at one point i think, let me know if you were right or wrong guys. Until the morrow. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	12. Chapter 12 Knowing Your Comrades

Children of the Starnik

**Sorry i didn't update earlier guys, i've been at church this morning. It's great to hear there are more then two people reading this, i thought that was as much as i had. Thanks for letting me now guys that yo are reading. PLease review, there's no harm in it. :)**

Chapter 12: Knowing Your Comrades

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Myka is going through a rough patch in her life, who could blame her for being this distressed, so would I. As her brother, I feel it is my responsible to be there for her and comfort her, I'd do that for Lupa, but we couldn't, we had to stay back and let whatever they were going to do now take place, all we could do is observe and interrupt anything that may place her in danger. There were good and bad points to this, the good thing was that we'd always be close to her like we wanted, the bad points, we could be seen, we couldn't tell her we're here, intervene with anything they do unless it looks to be against them in all directions, and that we had to follow them. Following them would be the most horrid experience Lupa and I will feel. My head will be banging by the end of the first mile, and who knows how many they are planning on doing. We would have to think of some other way to follow them, or maybe find out where they are going and meet them there.

Lupa thought it was just about time she figures out how to become invisible again after Astraling out so she can move without being seen. She is a spirit after all in that form and old body, so she should really be that way, not physical. She was up most of the night, trying to suss out how it works, what she needs to do. She fell asleep beside me in the early hours of the morning. But when I woke up, she was up again trying to understand how it works. Grandma was with her, her guide and teacher I've heard her call her sometimes. Behind Lupa was her body, which proved what she was trying to do. The two were talking silently, most likely so they wouldn't wake me up. I raised my head and yawned, gaining their attention. "Good morning." They both greeted.

"Morning guys, why are you up so early?" I asked Lupa stretching off.

"I just want to know how to do it, and seeing as grandma is dead she might know. I mean she does it all the time."

"How long have you been here?" I asked grandma.

"I literally just got here." She replied.

"Mind if I listen in? I might learn something"

"Sure, come on over." Lupa said tapping the ground beside her. I crawled over and listened in. This was psychic and dead wolf stuff; I probably won't understand what they're on about anyway. But I was keen to learn.

"So what was it you wanted to know?" Grandma asked getting back on the reason she was called.

"Well, every time I Astral out, I'm not invisible anymore." She said pointing back to her body. "So I was wondering if you could teach me how?"

"That's a tough one, but I taught you how to in the first place so it can't be too hard."

"So you don't know?" I asked.

"Not really, this is the first time I've heard of this problem. But I'm sure I know why."

"Well I'm all ears." Lupa said listening keenly.

"Well, many spirits that are grounded here, find that they are very scared. When they over come it, they can manifest themselves so people can see them and interact with things around them. Fear is what keeps them in the form that allows them to move without being seen, and their always like that. So maybe that's it, you need to be scared."

"I can't just get scared."

"Well, that's the emotion you need to feel, that's what you need to drain to make it work."

"But it's an entirely different one. My shield is based on excitement; fear is a totally different one." A thought came to mind. She needs to be scared, so what if I sacred her? My power was based on fear, so I knew how to make her that way. I moved my head right up to her ear and yelled at the top of my voice. She screamed just as loud, but my plan worked. She began to fade just like grandma did; her breathing was short and shallow, her eyes lit up out of freight. It only lasted a few seconds; she didn't completely vanish, but nearly. When she was back to normal, she looked over her paws and body before looking at me and punching me hard on my shoulder. I winced, it did hurt a little so I clutched where she hit it. "You ass."

"What? It worked didn't it." She scowled at me before answering.

"I guess, but don't ever do that again."

"But at least you know you can do it, you just need to learn to remain in that state." Grandma added.

"I suppose so. Sorry for hitting you."

"I kind of expected it, don't worry." I chuckled, reassuring her I was fine.

"Thanks grandma." She said looking back to her.

"While I'm here, I have some news."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Now don't be mad, your mom and Scott know. Myka found out about me."

"What do you mean "found out"?"

"Each time I went to see her; we'd talk a little bit. I tricked her into thinking I was someone her age."

"Well you look it; you did die when you were our age anyway." Lupa giggled.

"Anyway, I went to see her last night, she thought I was you." She said pointing to Lupa.

"How does she know what I look like?"

"Her friend Tony has a book fully of pictures that other guy Dean made. There are several of you two in it so I can only guess she saw them. But it doesn't end there."

"Go on." I said.

"Well, because she thought I was you, I felt I had to tell her who I was. I told her I was her grandma."

"You did what?" I exclaimed.

"I told her I was her grandma; she needed to hear some good news after all she's been through."

"Does she know you're dead?" Lupa asked.

"She's knows about Scott and your mom being the Starnik and I was their Guide and that I'm dead. She knows everything. I told her of your dad being another of her Guides and that she can call on one of us if she needs us."

"We understand, it was a risky move."

"I told her that we've been having trouble tracking her and that it'll be easier to find her if she calls."

"So you can't sense her now?"

"No, but I don't need to, she should be exactly where she was the last time I saw her. It's still early anyway."

"Good point."

"I have a question now." I said speaking up. "How are we supposed to keep up with her? Or find her if we lose her? I can't keep jumping forever. It hurts after a while."

"I'm not sure, I'll try and find out where they're going and I'll send word back to you. Then it's up to you what you do, just don't get caught. I can't help with what you can and can't do." Grandma replied.

"Ok, just asking. I'm sure we can put up with it."

"Just don't hurt yourselves ok."

"We'll try, thanks for everything." My sister replied and grandma left. I took this as another opportunity for Lupa to learn to keep in that fearful state. So I screamed in her ear, and once again she did too and began to fade, her eyes pulsated, showing it was working and she was in fear. Slowly, she began to vanish from right before my eyes, until she as completely gone.

"Hold it." I told her and waved my paw over her, seeing if she was still there. I felt a static charge run through my paw as I did so, she was still sat there and who knows where my paw could be on her. "See, I told you, you could do it." I said hoping I was looking at her. "Now you can get your Astral butt back in your body." Seconds later, she woke up and she looked at me with a smile.

"I did it!"

"Well done, I knew you could." I said padding over to her and licking her ear. "So what do you want to do this morning? We haven't got anything to do until grandma calls."

"How about a bath? We haven't had one since before we died and you stink." She giggled.

"I could say the same about you." I said pinching my nose.

"Race you to the creek." She said running off. "And no powers this time." I took off after her and together we ran towards the creek outside. It was a fun little race; she won due to her head start. We didn't stop to check the water for anything, we just launched ourselves in. We haven't had fun like this since we were pups; it was good to act young again. We swam around in the deep parts of the creak, just having fun, splashing each other, swimming under the water and playing games.

"This is nice." Lupa said after resurfacing. "Just having fun again, brings back old memories." She added flipping onto her back and floating on the waters surface. I did the same and floated beside her.

"It is isn't it? If I remember correctly, the last time we had a bath together, you felt uncomfortable."

"I know, but I was younger then, and after seeing things like helping mom give birth, being with Faolan, you learn to understand that it's all natural and it doesn't mean anything if you don't want it to."

"So you're not uncomfortable being like this now?"

"For example." She then licked my cheek. "Would I have done that before we died?"

"Probably not. That would have been weird."

"Exactly, I don't care anymore. Dying was one of the best things that happened to me, it's changed me for the better."

"Neither do I, I never really did. It changed us both."

"We've been through too much to care, like when you told me you actually liked the smell of me when I was in heat. Not even some other guy would have said that I don't think, let alone you."

"Well, its heat, of course it smells good, but you're my sister and I knew you wouldn't take it seriously if I told you that."

"I know, that's why I love you so much." She said licking my cheek again. "Because now that Mom and Scott aren't around, we have no-one else to talk to about things like that. All we have is each other."

"Didn't we come down here for a bath?"

"I'm enjoying just floating around to be honest." She giggled.

"Well, I'm going to start washing." I said wadding through the water to a shallower spot. Here I started brushing through my fur, discovering it to be full of dirt. Rings of it came off all around me. I spent a good while cleaning myself off, and it was when I was satisfied that Lupa decided to sit beside me and clean her fur. It was a rather warm day so I lay back down in the water to stay cool. Being a gentleman, I averted my eyes from Lupa, and although she is my sister, it was the decent thing to do. I played with the sand under the water on my other side, giving her the privacy she didn't ask for, but I let her have it.

"You don't have to do that you know, what were we just talking about?" She said. I still didn't look at her.

"I'm not uncomfortable; I'm just giving you some privacy."

"Well you can look now, I'm decent." I turned just as she lay down beside me. "Hot today isn't it?"

"I don't like it; it was cooler when we lived in Jasper."

"Higher up, so it was." Then a thought came to mind, completely random, but the topic of our first home brought it up.

"Do you ever miss mom being with dad? He was her first mate after all."

"I miss it, nothing can change the fact we love him more then Scott and Mom still loves him. But that's what I love about Scott, he understands that, he knows he can't make up for dad's passing or take his place."

"You're right, I love Scott too, but nothing can take away our bigger love for dad."

"Why did you ask that?"

"Just talking about living in Jasper made it pop into my head."

"So this has been a fun morning."

"Can you imagine how much fun it would be when Myka can live with us?"

"I never thought of that." She replied, her eyes lit and tail wagging. "I really can't wait until we can tell her."

"Neither can I." But then another important thought came to mind. "How do we tell her? "Hey Myka, we your brother and sister. You read a spell and brought us back from the dead, and now we need you to do the same so we can bring back mom and Scott." I don't think that'll work out."

"Well we won't say it that way dummy, we'll break it to her slowly."

"It was just an example." I chuckled. "But I can't wait for that day and moment." She smiled and nodded in agreement. The remainder of the morning we spent talking about anything that came to mind and lying in the cool water, just enjoying the relaxing time. By the time it was around 10:00am, Lupa received a message from grandma, saying she couldn't find out where they were headed, mainly because they had only just got up and hadn't discussed it yet. It was then I received a mental picture and a name of a place. It seemed to be some campsite; I guessed she sent it to me to get us there.

Immediately, we ran out the water and shook dry. I took my sisters paw in mine and jumped us to the same place that was in the picture, except we appeared somewhere else. We were inside some small wooden building. It was deserted; it didn't look like anyone had been here in a while. We could hear voices outside so we went up to the windows and wiped away the growing algae and peaked through to see many people stood, sat and laying around, and Myka sat across the other side.

**Myka's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning a little better then yesterday, but it will always linger in the back of my mind, as on the day of my birth that everything was taken away from me. Many people were already up, whereas I only woke up around fifteen minutes ago. Tony and I were two of the few, other then Tess and Michael who were the last to wake up. Now we all were, and we were just hanging around until we figured where we should head to first. I had learned a lot more of the others now, and they were all really nice, none of them meant any harm to me. They were all very interested in my bloodline, and my parents. Sadly I couldn't answer any of their questions, but I was interested in what Michael and the others knew of them.

This morning I felt I little better, I felt as though my time of deep mourning was over, but I knew it would return some point soon. Cody and Chris were across the pile of ashes from last night's fire playing some game. They had an empty beer can and they had to hit it, slowly getting further away and using more complicated shots. They both knew they couldn't outdo one another, but they found it entertaining, and so did I. It came to the point where they were blindfolded and spun around multiple times; still they both hit it from thirty yards away. It was very impressive to watch.

Kristy hid herself in her car before first light. Apparently she's just like the thriller movies say, she can't go out in daylight or she burns and dies, so she had her car fitted with a form of glass that filters out the ultraviolet beams in light. You can't see in but she can see out. She sat in the driver's seat with the door open; the sun was behind her so she was safe from its rays. Tony and I accepted her apology for attacking us last night.

So far I am yet to see if she drinks human blood, or ask how long she's been this way. But she's been on her own watching everyone all morning, and I felt she needed some company. So I padded around to her, she gave me a quizzing look, wondering what I was doing. "You ok, you seem bored?" I asked.

"Bored? I delusional I'm that bored."

"Must suck not being able to come out."

"Tell me about it." She sighed.

"I'm not meaning to be rude or nosey, but how long have you been like this?" She looked up to me and answered.

"It may be better if I started from the beginning." I nodded and laid down to get more comfy. "I was born in England in 1784, and raised with my parents. I was born as Kristina; Kristy was a nickname I got in the 1980's. I grew up to be a good girl, never did anything wrong."

"So how did you get like this?"

"When I was twenty four, I got a job as a servant to a wealthy woman on the estate nearby to where I lived, and I served her for two years. She was the most miserable, secretive, evil, deceitful bitch I ever met. She never did pay me, not once ever in those two years."

"So what happened?"

"It turned out she didn't pay any of the other servants either, and they wanted some sort of pay as much as I did. So after she demanded her dinner one night, I went out and killed all her prized horses, they were race horses, show stallions, they were her pride and joy, the reason she became so rich. I took back a piece of meat to the kitchen and cooked it for her and watched her eat it. Shortly after, she found out what I did and came straight to me. That was the day I discovered she was a witch. She placed a curse on me; one that would make me crave blood and flesh for the rest of eternity. I killed my friends because I was thirsty, and my family proclaimed me a devil and banished me away."

"There must be some sort of reversal spell or cure for it?"

"There was, and I killed my only way." She said with another sigh. "I went back to the witch, killing all her servants and prized possessions one by one, day by day, wanting her to know she was going to be the last. When that day came, I drained her of every drop of blood in her body. Then I found a letter addressed to me. It was from her, and she said that because I killed her the curse will never be reversed. See, only the witch who did it can reverse it, and I destroyed my chance."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I've had over two hundred years to see the wrongs that I did. I spent the remainder of those years controlling my bloodlust and need to kill. I vowed from then on to never drink from a vein again. It took a few decades, but I did it, now I drink out of blood bags."

"And where do you get them from?"

"I steal them from a hospital; last time was a little while ago actually so I'll have to top up when we pass one."

"I would have thought you stopped drinking it? Especially after everything."

"It's harder then you think. Plus it's what keeps me alive; I don't drink it I die. I take a little bit every so often, just to keep me going and make me stronger."

"So how old would that make you now?"

"I'm twenty six, but because of what happened, I'm two hundred and thirty four, an age I'm not proud of."

"It's ok, I'm sure you'll be ok."

"I will, no need to worry about me. I showed your friend last night I can take care of myself." She giggled. "I am sorry for that."

"We weren't going to tell you anything, so we understand why you did that thing you did."

"I try not to make a habit of compelling people; I don't like using things that make me look bad."

"It doesn't, it's a cool thing."

"I see it as bad because with it I can do anything. I can get into anywhere; make people do anything I want, even take their life. I am the world's greatest predator; the curse designed me to kill. It gave me the tools to do so. But now I try to use them to show I'm not what the curse made me. But seeing as I'm going to hell anyway, I'm trying to convince the devil to take it easy on me down there."

"Well good on you." I said giving her a smile. "I'm sure you'll do good on it too."

"I hope to."

"Well thanks for telling me, I've been curious about it since last night."

"You're welcome, if we're going to be travelling together it maybe best to get to know others."

"Good point, that was a good talk." I said getting up and turning to walk about.

"Any time." She replied. I enjoyed that talk; I thought vampires were cold hearted monsters that didn't care about anything. That talk proved me wrong. Sure she's done a plenty of bad things in the past, but she's making up for it now. I believe that there are two places you go to after you die, a place for good people, and other for bad. I believe she won't go to the bad like she believes. I also believe that everyone deserves a second chance, and from what I've just heard, she should have that chance. She's doing all she can to correct the wrongs she's done.

I padded back towards the fire pit and lay down beside the ashes, just enjoying watching the others placing bets on Cody and Chris if they can hit certain things and setting challenges for them. Still their competition continued. Now it seemed they were to throw a pebble at the same can, but make the pebble ricochet and land in a bin a few feet away. Still both magnificently and very impressively pulled it off. Never had I seen such accuracy. But apparently, my dad had the same, just not to their level. I had been thinking most of the night, not joining in on their conversations, about my parents being the Starnik. I wished that I could look at Tony's book again and see their pictures, but it was burnt and destroyed in the fire, along with my book and knowledge to do what I can. I still couldn't get my head around the fact I was the descendant of the Starnik, the almighty beings that made the country as it was. I was proud to be their daughter. What scared me the most was that my dad was human for most of his life; I couldn't get my head around that either.

But then came the matter of my things. My book of shadows was destroyed with everything else. All my spells, entries and notes I've made, all gone. From now on, I'd have to remember what I can and come up with my own, if I can do that. Michael was rebuilding the fire, feeling the cold. We were up higher in the country; it wasn't as warm as it was in the last town we just came back from. It was bearable, but obviously not for him. "Don't like the cold?" I asked.

"Nope, hate it. But that's just me, I feel it more then the others." He replied dumping a load of logs in the pit. He looked at me and a smile grew on his face. "Hey, wanna see something? It might cheer you up."

"Sure." I replied with a smile. His smile grew even more and he sat down and placed a hand on one of the logs. Suddenly, that one log burst into flames.

"That's amazing."

"It sure is" He said waving a hand over it and the fire extinguished. "Where I used to live with Melissa, I was called a "human spark stick" by the cafeteria staff when the ovens wouldn't light."

"Sounds weird." I giggled.

"I didn't like it particularly, but at least I was useful." Watching him gave me an idea. One of the few spells I remembered I could show him. I averted my eyes from him and set them a gaze on the pile of logs. "Fires that shine at night, make these logs catch alight." Just like when Michael did it, the pile sparked from inside before the entire pile was set ablaze like as if someone had poured fuel on them.

"Did you do that?" Michael asked stunned and in awe.

"Yeah." I replied now for some reason taking a shy tone in my voice and reaction.

"Don't be nervous, it's pretty cool."

"You think?"

"Certainly, you have you're family's power in your veins, of course it's impressive."

"So my dad could really move things with his mind?"

"Yeah, and your mom could heal, Dakota and teleport and your sister a shield."

"I'm just a witch, nothing special about that." I said hanging my head, thinking my gift wasn't all that good.

"Not from what I heard, Tony told me you healed him, and threw a guy out a window without touching him."

"I don't know if I did, I could have just said something without knowing."

"It would make sense if you could, and it proves you're the same pup I saw born two years ago."

"It's a little weird talking to people about it, seeing as I never have before."

"It's good to talk about it. When I was found by some people who could help me, they managed to get my anger under control and therefore my powers. Actually, thinking about it. The day I met your mom and dad, he told me the same thing. That talking about it can get things off your chest and help you to control them better."

"You knew him well huh?"

"We were like brothers, and I supported him when he was with your mom. They were the happiest couple I had ever seen."

"I guess it tore you apart when they died."

"It did, more then anything. David and I ran in the direction Sam ran in to try and catch him. But we couldn't find him, so we guessed he died in some alley somewhere and was piled with the dead. I was going to hunt him down, find him and make him suffer for what he did. But because we didn't find him, we assumed he died from the wound your dad gave him. So we gave up."

"Looks like you were wrong, because it seems he's after me now." I said hanging my head.

"He can try, but he would lay a fingertip on you, not while we're around. Plus I don't think Tony could live with himself if anything happened to you." We both looked over to him, leant against an electricity pole watching Chris and Cody play there game.

"He's all I have left of family; he's the closest thing I had to one. If anything happened to him I couldn't live with myself either."

"Tony can look after himself, I've seen. But we are all looking out for each other. Ok?"

"Ok, thank you." I said giving him a friendly smile. "Everyone is so nice around here." I added in a happier tone.

"We like to make things positive. Chris and Cody do a great job of it." We both looked at them to see they were still playing that game.

"Why do they do that? Surely they know they can't beat each other."

"It keeps them occupied, plus it's funny to watch, and impressive."

"It is. Do they always act this goofy?"

"Always." We both started laughing, not only at them, but that it seems the while I'm going to be with them are going to be full of fun and games with them around. When we settled down, he continued. "Sometimes we do little games with our powers, just to spice things up a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"We do things like power battles, going against each other to see who wins, but without hurting each other. Whoever draws blood loses. Also just while we're talking we'll use them. We like to use them as often as possible."

"Aren't you worried someone may see you?"

"People like us are coming out all over the world; we don't need to fear who we are and doing it in public. If they don't like it then screw them."

"True." Just then, a woman's laughter filled my ears. I looked across the fire pit to see Skye and Tess laughing to the other side. "What are they finding so funny?"

"Girl talk, how would I know?"

"I'll go find out then." So I left him and walked over to the girls. They turned out and saw me approaching.

"Hey Myka, what's up?" Skye asked with a friendly smile.

"Nothing, just coming over to chat if that's ok?"

"Sure, take a spot." Tess said pointing around her. I took the spot of dirt in front of them and lay down. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Kristy gave me the idea of finding out more about you guys, especially if we're travelling together."

"I'll leave you guys to it then." Skye said getting up.

"You don't have to go." I said.

"It's ok; I need to talk to Tony anyway."

"So what do you want to know?" Tess asked.

"Anything." I replied. She laughed, finding my question funny.

"Ok. Well, I was born in Alaska, grew up with the hard life of living in a homestead with my dad in the wild, open to the elements. My mom died when I was five and I lived out there with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I replied.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago. So anyway, I lived out in the forest with him all my life, I was an only child so I was all he had. We loved each other and looked out for each other, I loved that life."

"What happened?"

"I found out about my ability. That's what. When I was seventeen, he was shooting at a target out the back of our home. I came running out whilst he was reloading and stopped just as he fired. The bullet hit me, but it bounced off. I wasn't hurt, but he was guilt ridden. He couldn't live with the fact that I should be dead. My skin wasn't the issue; it was the fact that I should be dead. He couldn't live with it. A week later he was gone. He left a note saying he loved me and that he couldn't be with me anymore. That I should be dead and every time he saw me he was reminded of that day. He left me the house, and everything inside."

"That's awful."

"I got used to it. He taught me everything to survive out there, how to deal with the bears, wild wolves, keep warm, everything. But then he upped and left because of me. Years later I was on a trip in Montana where I met Skye. She was nearly hit by a car, so I jumped in front of it. I was fine, and so was she, that was more important. From then on she made me a part of this little group; it was a way of using my ability for a good use."

"I don't understand, if he loved you so much, he should be happy you're not dead."

"He did love me, I was all he had. It was the fact he had to see me walking around every day when I should be dead. I reminded him of the fact that he shot me, and he couldn't take it."

"You all seem to have a bad past."

"This was in the days before the Starnik did what they did, before they came out of hiding. This was in the time where people didn't think people like us existed. So it came to a shock to him that I can't be killed by anything hitting me with force. I can still bleed if I'm slashed and something is gently put into me like an injection. Here feel." She held out her arm and took my paw and placed it on it. It felt like a normal arm. I could feel skin, muscle, bone, it was normal. I pulled my paw away and watched what she was about to so. She grabbed a short but thick stick and without warning, smashed it against her arm with such a force it should be broken. She wasn't even left with a scratch. I placed both my paws over it, expecting to feel a break or something different inside, but no, nothing. She didn't even wince.

"That's incredible." I said removing my paws.

"It's ok, every guy I've been with never found out, they never touch me hard enough to find out."

"So harder then diamonds I heard."

"It's just a saying, sounds better then titanium."

"Fair enough."

"Life's good now, I enjoy it."

"I'm sure your dad would be proud of you."

"I hope so too." She said with a smile. "Is that all?"

"Kinda, I can't think of anything else to ask." I said with a light giggled.

"Well it looks like Cody and Chris have finished their pointless game, why don't you go and talk to them." I turned around and looked at them. They seemed to have called it quits, now they were sat on the other side of the fire from Michael. They too finding the mildly chilly temperature a little too much.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks it's dumb?" I giggled as I stood up.

"Nope, but at least it keeps them occupied." We both laughed again as I walked away and around the fire towards them.

"Hey, so she finally has the gut to talk to us." Chris said.

"I haven't been ignoring you." I said sitting in front of them.

"Sure, but you go around talking to the others." Cody replied.

"You were playing that stupid game, so I had to wait."

"Ok, we'll let you slide."

"Why do you play it if you can't beat each other?"

"Because it's fun, just seeing what we can do." Cody answered.

"We like to strain ourselves seeing how good we really are, so far there's nothing we haven't hit." Chris added.

"How did it start for you, I've been asking everyone this as I just want to know about you guys if we're travelling together."

"Sure, we'd be glad to tell you." I made myself more comfy to listen into their story. I've listened to everyone's so far, just three more left after them. As I lay down, Chris continued. "Well, we lived in a care home when we were younger. Apparently our mom wasn't expecting twins and couldn't cope with it. And our dad wasn't around anymore so it was the only thing she could do. We always looked out for each other; we didn't do anything unless the other would."

"We started to think we could do things when we were around fourteen." Cody continued. "We started playing games like we did just now. Hit the can and slowly start making it harder. We soon discovered no matter how hard we made the shot, we'd always hit it. Later on in life we still discovered more things about us and how it worked. We went to the same university; together we studied science of the body. While we were there, we began to become more interested in our abilities, and how they worked. When the classes were over or during our lunch break, we'd sneak into the labs and safety areas to do tests on each other, physical tests like throwing, shooting, and other things. We came to the same conclusions." Chris then added.

"We don't have a power like Michaels' or Mel's; ours are one that is more to do with our internal bodies. When we become too psyched up, our adrenaline levels rise far beyond normal. Except our bodies do much more. Our bodies shoot a more concentrated boost of naturally occurring adrenaline into our system caused by our heart rate beating at a rate of nearly four hundred beats per minute, it did it when we want it to or when we don't. It makes our shots more accurate sure, but much more." Then it went back to Cody.

"What is does is it makes our reactions quicker, time around us feels and looks like it's slowed, we could just about see a bullet shoot out of a gun, our vision sharper, our awareness heightened. In Jenny and David's eyes, we were the ultimate assassins. The more we tested, the more we began to trust in our ability. To the point where we both did a duel and we shot each others bullet in-between us. We lived out in a forest, feeling it was the safest place for us, and the best area to practise and shoot. Once we both shot an elk in-between the eyes from two miles away. We planned it out and calculated everything, and we pulled it off." Then it once again went back the Chris. These two liked to swap in conversation, trying to say the most in the story.

"After we met Michael, he put us in touch with Jenny and David who trained us better and made us two of the greatest predators on the planet."

"Beside Kristy." Cody snickered.

"I heard that!" I heard her yell from inside her car.

"Who are Jenny and David, I keep hearing a lot about them."

"Well why don't you go and talk to them, I'm sure they won't bite." Chris said pointing over to one of the cars. They were sat in the back of a pick up truck they drove here.

"Maybe I will, thanks for the talk."

"No problem, see you around." Cody said as I walked away. All these people were so nice, I was glad they were here to protect me. David and jenny was a couple who I found staring at me a lot of last night, but acted as thought they weren't. There was something about them that I liked, something that for some strange and bizarre reason, made me feel close to them. It was some mental thing; I just ignored it, why would I feel close to someone who I've only just met? My approaching caught their attention, and they looked down at me with smiles just like everyone else.

"Hey, do you mind if I join in?" I asked.

"Sure hop up." Jenny replied, scooting over and tapping the tailgate they sat on. I jumped up and sat in-between them them.

"What's up?" David asked.

"Well everyone's been telling me about themselves and you're the last people besides Melissa."

"Well just so you know, she walked a little way into the trees, she's been a while so good luck finding her."

"I'll look later. Tell me about yourselves." I said getting comfy, but it was a little hard on the metal surface I lay on.

"You wanna go first, yours is more exciting." David said looking at his wife.

"Leave the best until last my dear, you first."

"Ok." He chuckled and looking down at me. "Well, there's not really much to tell. I grew up a normal life; met Jenny at a pep rally got married had a kid, that's it really."

"Come on, it's got to be more exciting them that." I said slightly disappointed.

"Ok, maybe I missed a few things. Don't be mad, but we used to work for the Ditori, the people who tried to take you." I felt a small rush of fear sweep over me, not only at the mention of their name, but the fact they used to be one of them. "The pep rally we met at was a hunting group, in a town that was trying to legalise wolf hunting, and we were with them. In those days we were against the protection of wolves, we wanted it to be legal to kill them. That was when we met the Ditori. First we thought they were a group that had the power to oppose the government, but we were so wrong. They were a group that actually went out and killed them themselves. A part of the initiation was to kill a wolf. Sadly we did. We regretted joining them. We thought they were just a protest group, not a secret organization. We tried to leave, but it was a situation were if you leave they track you down and kill you, for they fear you'll snitch on them to the government. Seeing we were no use in killing wolves, and our past history in the military, they assigned us as their personal assassins, to kill the humans that tried or planned to leave. We thought it would be better then killing wolves. Then we had a kid, but because of their rules, we were forced to give him up to a care home. We met him several years later, and we stayed in touch. He knew we loved him."

"You say "knew" and "loved", what happened?"

"He was killed in the battle where your parents were killed."

"Does everyone here have a sad past or is it just me?"

"We're all victim of either the war or family issues."

"So what about you Jenny, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm sure someone's already told you I'm a supernatural." She started and I nodded in confirmation that I knew. "When I was around sixteen, I started having dreams; dreams that I soon found that always came true within a few days. I paid no attention to them, passing them off as a complete coincidence. But one night, had I had dream of a woman getting shot in a robbery. The next day, I was walking down a street when a man ran past me, and further up the street a store had just been robbed and a woman was dead. The man and woman were exactly how I saw them in the dream. Had I listened to it, I could have stopped him and she would have lived. From then on, I paid close attention to what I dreamed about and tried to stop or see through that they happened. I didn't dream every night, it happened twice a week, not even that. As the years passed, it started to develop to the stage where I saw something when I touched something, not every time I did, it was hard to get one on command and didn't always work, but if I did they always happened sooner or later. At that pep rally i bumped into David, but we didn't talk, just glanced at one another, ,nd it was when I was twenty six and in a jewellery store and picked up a ring that I saw something that shocked me. I saw David and me getting married. The next day I bumped into him in town and started the crazy woman act of telling him I had a vision of us getting married."

"I really did think you were crazy." He chuckled.

"But you loved me for it." She smiled as kissed his cheek. "So anyway, he did love me for my courage in coming up to him and ranting on about that. Not many girls would. You told me you liked the crazy ones."

"It's true." He added.

"We started dating, and I tried to prove to him what I could do. We saw an advertisement for a drag race and when I touched it, I saw a man getting hit by a car just down the road from us. We ran, he was trying to convince me to stop with the act. But when we arrived at the street, I saw the car speeding down the road and the old man stepping out. So I pushed him out the way and he lived, the car didn't even slow down. That was the day I convinced him, and made him believe that I could see the future and that we were to get married. He proposed to me that night, but we had to wait until I saw it would happen, which was two years later. Then we met the Ditori, I got pregnant, and it wasn't until a few years after we met our son again did we finally escape them. Now we're on the run just as much as you are. Our son introduced us to Michael and we travel with him and the others."

"Sounds like everyone had led a weird past as well as a bad one."

"That's not all. Since the battle two years ago, my premonitions still developed. Now I can see two minutes into my own timeline at will. So whatever happens from now, and if it's to do with me, not anyone else I'll know. I can see what will happen around me in that space of time. I can see what will happen if I go down one route or another, how time would play itself out if I went down those routes."

"So what will happen in the next two minutes?" I asked. She didn't even take a second to do anything. She took my paw in her hand and held it palm up.

"In your head, count to forty eight." I nodded and did just that. "So not only am I able to see future events further in the future, but what can happen in the next two minutes. I can see if I were to come face to face with a man with a gun, which direction I'd have to go to avoid his bullet. I can literally dodged bullets. I know that Cody is about the throw an acorn at Michael and he'll turn around and swear." I looked down to them and saw just that. "And I know that in three seconds, a leaf will land in your paw." Just as I reached forty eight, a leaf blew out of a tree and landed right in the middle of my paw. "Kristy may be the ultimate predator, and Chris and Cody good assassin like we taught them. But I can see where my target is going to be before they get there. I can tell one of them that and they can make the shot, not that we've test that out yet, they are still yet to kill someone. I doubt they could do it to be honest." She said looking over at them. "They should stick to hunting."

"Maybe they should, who would want to kill their own species."

"Only if they had no choice, like we did. What would you prefer, your species or ours?"

"You seriously can't be asking me that?" I asked, unable to come up with an answer.

"That's what we thought." David answered. "We didn't want to kill anyone, but then we thought that the humans were going to or had done wrong against an innocent species. Our entire perception of wolves changed ever since."

"So, you never did really believe in their rules or what they did?"

"Not since we joined them, no."

"That's good to hear; now I feel a little better." I giggled and they laughed. "How did you come to meet my family?"

"Your dad was friends with our son, we met him through our son and he put us in touch with Michael. It's a long complicated Story. I'm sure you'll get to hear it some day." For another strange and bizarre reason, I found myself staring into her eyes.

"This is weird, but there's something in your eyes that look familiar."

"Really?" She asked puzzled and nervous at the same time. "Why's that?"

"They look familiar."

"They're the same colour as yours, which might be why?"

"I know that, but there's something else about them."

"Was there anything else you wanted to know?" David asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get to know the people I'm travelling with, that's all."

"You said you wanted to see Mel next right?" I nodded. "I saw her walk into the trees; I think there's some creak or stream in there, she likes to spend time around the water."

"Ok, thanks for the talk." I said jumping down.

"You're welcome." Jenny said. On the way into the woodland, I passed Tony. I told him where I was going, that I'd be careful and that I'd be back shortly. With that, I stepped into the small woodland and quickly picking up a scent. I wasn't sure if was hers, but I assumed it was and followed it. It was five minutes later I found her laying beside a small stream like the one I made vanish, on her back with one hand dipped in the water and looking up through a gap in the trees.

"Are you ok?" I asked on approached. She turned her head, but remained on the ground.

"Hey." She replied with a smile. "Just chilling, what are you doing?"

"Looking for you?"

"And why's that?"

"You seem bored, and I guessed that was why you walked out here, so I thought I'd keep you company."

"I'd like that, thanks. Are Chris and Cody still playing their game?"

"Naa, they finished a few minutes ago. Pretty dumb right?"

"It keeps them busy. And stops them from messing with us."

"Jokers are they?"

"Totally." She giggled.

"I'm just curious, how did all this start for you? How did you find out about what you could do?"

"Is that why you really came here?"

"Kinda, I thought if I'm going to be travelling with you guys then I should know who you are."

"Fair enough." She said sitting up and turning to face me. "So what do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Well, I was born in Arizona, surrounded by swamps and water, it was heaven for me. Ever since I was a little girl I had a fascination with water, I didn't know why, I just thought it was because I was young. I went to school, finding I soon became the girl's punching bag; I was picked on a lot back then. It continued to get worse and worse until I met a good friend. When I was twelve, I found a little cove a mile from my house, on-one had been there before. It was a little pond, surrounded by grass and full of flowers. The trees hung all the way to my head with their vines, it was serenity. There I found I had a gift. I'd find when I touch the water it would ripple all over the surface, or something else would happen. Soon I discovered I could manipulate it, I could make it move and make shapes on the surface. Then I created a friend out of it, a water horse I named Nala. She helped me over come the bully's and my fears as well as teaching me how to control my gift better. She told me it was an amazing thing. As I grew up I started seeing her less, the more I learnt and the more it developed the less she'd come to me or the harder I found it to make her appear again. When the day came that I beat up the girl who had picked on me and I told my parents want I could do, I never saw her again or was able to bring her back. Sometimes and rarely do I hear her voice in my head, helping me through tough times."

"What did your parents think of you?"

"We were a deep Christian family. They took it as a sign that I was touched by an angel or something like that. They accepted me and still do. They promised not to tell anyone, but soon people started noticing my strange goings on and interests. They started spying on me and saw what I could do. Some took it fine, but others took it as a problem and started spreading the word. I was found by the same people who found Michael. They helped me to stop the lies and rumours going out about me. They stopped those telling others what they saw, how I don't know, but they did. I started living at their place, it was a safe place for people like us, we could go into town and still act like normal and do what we did best without fearing what others saw. It was a place where we were accepted as who we are."

"How did you meet my family?"

"I met them shortly after I moved into the SRC. That was the name of the place we lived in. We had a little gang going, me, Michael, another friend, and your family. The guy who found us all was called John; he was like the dad of our little family. He cared for us and gave us shelter."

"Did he die in the battle too?"

"Shortly after you were born, the forest outside the building caught fire, your mom, sister and Michael went out to stop it. She left you in the care of John and threatened to eat him if anything happened to you. But they came running in, killed him along with many others and took you. By the time they returned he was too far gone for your mom to bring back and she wanted to kill herself for leaving you."

"This war sounded bad."

"It was, five of our gang died that day, leaving only Michael and I left." She said. Thinking back to that day, a tear fell down her face.

"It seems no-one has had a good past, Kristy was turned into a monster, Chris and Cody were orphans, Tess's father left her and everyone else seems to have lost someone in this war."

"We did, Jenny and David lost their son, Michael and I lost your family a good friend and John, you lost your family. Everyone lost someone because of the Ditori."

"Mel! Myka! Come back, we need to get moving!" We heard Michael yell from back at the camp.

"Well thanks for telling me, I'm sorry you got upset."

"Don't be." She said wiping that tear away. "One thing Nala taught me was that it was good to remember the bad things of the past. They are what makes you stronger."

**Knowing the people you're going to be around for a while is a good thing to do. That way you don't feel awkward about any subjects you fear you might touch and spark something inside them that you shouldn't have. Thanks for letting me know guys there are more then two people reading this, it makes me smile and get excited when my phone goes off saying there's an update. Until Next time guys. :)**

**The FlaconWolf**


	13. Chapter 13 Back on the Road

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 13: Back on the Road

**Lupa's P.O.V**

"God are they ever going to leave?" I groaned. We've been here for over and hour now, and we're still here. Dakota and I were just getting bored. We thought grandma told us they were about to leave, but we guessed it was because she was fed up of waiting, so she made us take her place. We couldn't do anything to pass the time or we'd be heard. So we lay on the floor under a table just whispering until we heard a car start or something that indicated that they were about to move out. We saw Myka disappear into the trees on the other side after talking to everyone few minutes ago.

"We can only wait." Dakota said quietly. I lifted my head from its resting position and looked at him lying in front of me. He had his eyes closed and he seemed totally relaxed.

"You're not going asleep are you?"

"No, just resting my eyes." He mumbled. I took my right paw and flicked his ear. His eyes shot open and looked up at me in confusion.

"You're going to sleep."

"I'm not." He said yawning.

"You've just proved yourself wrong." I giggled quietly.

"Ok, so maybe I was about to fall asleep, it doesn't look like we're going anywhere anytime soon." He said now fully awake.

"So, we need to be awake or else they may go."

"Well I'm awake now, not that I fell asleep in the first place." He protested.

"Whatever." I sighed. Just then, we heard voice outside, but they were closer, like right outside the door!

"…be anything in there. Plus it looks like it could fall at any moment."

"Oh come on, where your sense of curiosity?" Then the door was pushed, but due to its age, it wouldn't budge, plus there was an old wooden board running across it, but that looked rotten to hell and could break at any given moment.

"Quick hide." Dakota ordered.

"Where?" I said frantically looking around. There wasn't anywhere to hide apart from an old table. He looked up, and I followed his gaze. It seemed there used to be a second floor here, but now all that was left of it were the old support beams that ran along it to hold the old flooring. He grabbed my paw and jumped us up there, instantly finding it was hard to stay balanced on the thin beams. It was at the exact moment we landed the door swung open and the door beam broke and three people walked in, two men and one woman.

"See, look at that beam, it broke barely touching it." The girl said.

"Lighten up Tess, come on." One of the men said. I looked up to my brother, seeing his eyes glowing in fear of being caught. Staying up in this spot we'd be seen, he pointed to his paw and I watched as he dug his claws into the beam to anchor himself into the wood and he started walking. I copied his actions, finding it much easier to move without slipping. We moved quietly and smoothly, peering down at the humans only a few feet away. If we could get into the corner, then we'd be concealed in the shadows enough to not be seen.

"This place is creepy." The woman said looking around.

"It's cool, you think it's haunted?" The other man said.

"Bro, it's just an old cabin, it won't be haunted." The other man scoffed.

"You never know, they say you can find them anywhere."

"Just shut up the pair of you." The women said sternly, making them both shut up instantly. Inch by inch, we slowly made our way into the corner, where there I sat balanced on the beam and Dakota furthest out pressed against my body. His new form was of a darker colour than mine so he'd conceal me better. "So, has this satisfied your curiosity?"

"I was expecting more." One of the men sighed. "A ghost or two, or maybe a gun if this was a hunting cabin."

"Like that." The other man said pointing across the room to an old gun locker. The two dashed across the room and tried to open it, but soon discovered the padlock stopping them from doing so. "Find something the break it off." They all looked around the room, but not up thank god. The other man found an old broken shovel across the other side of the room; it was just the spade part of it, nothing more.

"Heads up!" He yelled and without warning, he spun around and threw it the length of the room, directly hitting the padlock and breaking it in two. Never had I seen such accuracy. Sure Scott was a good shot, but I don't think even he could do that; this guy didn't have time to aim. He ran back over while the other man started unbolting it and opening the two doors. After rummaging around a little, one of the men pulled out a gun. "Ooh, I like it." He said looking it over and down its sight.

"I've seen better." The other replied.

"Bro, it's gotta be like twenty years old, of course it's seen better days."

"But does it shoot." He said taking hold of the shovel end. "Pull!" He yelled and threw it in the air. The other man brought the gun put and fired. The end spun wildly in the air after the bullet collided with it before clanging against the ground.

"It shoots true, got a good line, but the sight could do with a good cleaning."

"The whole gun could if it's been in here."

"How much ammo is in there?"

"I got two boxes."

"This is guy stuff so I'm heading back." The woman said walking out.

"Let's get out of here before the whole thing falls down on us. We'll clean it out then." One of them said. The other agreed and they walked out taking with them the gun but leaving the door open. When we were sure they left and we wouldn't be heard, Dakota brought us down and we carefully shut the doors again so we wouldn't be heard.

"That guy's a good shot."

"Better then Scott, I didn't think anyone was." Then we heard someone yell out Myka's name, so we ran to the window to see Michael at the tree line calling for her. A few minutes later, she and Mel came walking out and joined in the circle they all had formed. We could only just make out what they were saying; we had to strain our hearing to understand.

"We need to move out." Michael started. "Now we've all agreed to act normal and carry on as to not draw attention, so that means not hiding or staying in the forests or in abandoned places like this. Tony and Myka have been invited to a ball in Montana, that's where we're headed. It's a three day drive, we're on the outskirts of Ricker Pond State Park, and where we're headed is on the other side of the country. I say we leave today, but make no rush of it to draw attention. We should be there at least one day before it starts, so we'll have time to settle down and come up with the next step."

"You can't keep protecting us forever." Myka said. "Tony and I can't be around you guys for long because if they come then you could get hurt."

"We're here to protect you guys." Skye replied. "We're willing to get hurt for you. Sam has hurt most of us somehow, and we want to get rid of him just as much as you and keep you safe. What he does is wrong, so after this ball we're going after him and his people."

"Let's not get hasty." David added. "We know better then anyone what their capable of. Even we didn't know that there was more then one group of them. We thought Sam's little organization was all there was, who knows how many of them there are, one, four, twelve, who knows?"

"That's why we need to stick together, the more we do the stronger we'll be." Michael said getting back on track. "So are we agreed we move out now?" Everyone slowly nodded and agreed with him. "Good. Tony and Myka you come with me, Tess goes with Skye and everyone else goes in their cars, got it?" Once again everyone nodded; it was obvious who the boss here was. "Then let's get moving, we don't stop until it gets dark." They all started collecting things and weapons scattered around before eventually getting into their vehicles.

"We could meet them there." Dakota suggested.

"It's going to take them days to get there; anything could happen to them on the trip." I replied.

"I can't jump constantly all that way." I looked around and my eyes were drawn to the pickup truck Jenny and David were climbing into.

"Get us in that pickup." I said taking hold of his paw. "But wait until they start going and hope they are at the back." A few minutes later, they were all in the cars and eventually driving out and back onto the road and thankfully Jenny and David were at the back of the convey. When they started pulling away, Dakota jumped us into the back where we were hidden from everyone. We were taking it the easy way, the lazy way. As we pulled onto the road and gained speed, the wind ruffled our fur in multiple directions, there wasn't really much point in smoothing it all down this morning.

"This is going to be a long trip." He sighed whilst lying down.

"Think of all the good it will do, we're getting closer to getting our sister back, and our family. Focus on that and it won't feel as long."

"Or we can go to sleep, and then it really won't feel as long."

"Good point." I yawned and lay down. But when my chest touched the ground, the cold winds sent a shiver up my spine; I wasn't going to get to sleep if it was this cold.

"Come here, you look cold." My caring brother said patting the spot beside him. I shuffled closer, pressing my side against his and laying down, happy to be sharing our heat together.

"Thanks."

"What are family for?"

"At this point? Body heat and something comfy to lie against. Have I ever told you what I nice pillow you make?" I giggled.

"Twice." He chuckled sleepily. I sighed and closed my eyes, happy to be falling asleep beside my brother, and fewer then fifty yards from my sister. I felt I was falling asleep with all my family, mom and Scott were always with us, Dakota was by my side and Myka wasn't too far away.

**Myka's P.O.V**

So we're back on the road, my whole life I've spent on the road, but this time to a new destination, to the place of Tony's birth. He told me about Kalispell before, it's a city, but it doesn't feel like one. As a wolf, I don't like the cities; I don't like the loud, concrete places. A small town I can manage, but not the city. I've been to one before and it was horrible, but Tony says this place is better, more open and friendly people. It seems as though it's going to be like normal, drive for a few days and stay put for a while. I was sat in the back seat of the car and Michael and Tony in the front. "So what are we going to do when we get there?" I asked.

"Skye said she'll put us up in her house, apparently it's big enough, there will just be a problem with where everyone sleeps." Tony anaswered

"I'm sure we'll think of something when we come to it." Micheal added.

"Ok, but what will we do when we get there? We'll have a whole day of nothing to do."

"None of us were expecting to be going to a ball, so we'll go out and grab something to wear before heading back to Skye's place. It about time we got a smart change of clothes."

"You weren't invited."

"We'll find a way in. We have Kristy and you know what she's capable of."

"True." Tony replied. "Plus all mine were burned in the fire, so I'll need some."

"Well at least one good thing came out of the fire." I said.

"What's that?"

"Because now I can help you pick some better clothes, your fashion sense is terrible." I giggled.

"I thought it was ok, I'll admit I wasn't exactly at the top of fashion, but it was ok."

"It was awful."

"Until then you can borrow mine, you look around the same size." Michael said

"You're taller then me, how can you say we're the same size."

"Take the offer if I were you."

"What choice do I have, wear clothes too big or go naked. Thanks though."

"What are friends for?"

"Not to seem greedy here…" I started. "But what are we going to do for food? Tony and I haven't eaten since mid-day yesterday."

"There's a town up ahead with a good café we've been to before, we'll grab something up there."

"How much longer? My stomach is eating itself."

"Around an hour."

"I thought you said it was just ahead." Tony groaned.

"It's the next town on this road, sorry if you weren't expecting that."

"Its fine, just remember I'm a wolf and it not good to keep me in a tight space when I'm hungry. I hear human tastes pretty good." I said licking my lips. In a way, I was telling the truth. I was hungry and it's not good to be in a confined space with a ravenous predator, I might just have to eat them if I don't eat soon.

"I'm quaking in fear." Michael said putting on a fake shiver.

"You should be." I giggled.

"So everything of yours was really destroyed in the fire?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, my clothes, my gun..."

"You had a gun?!" I exclaimed.

"Only just to keep us safe, if they came for us. But I never got to it in time when they did."

"I lost my things, my book, and my bag." I said.

"What did you have in that book; you always seemed on edge when we went near it?"

"It was where I kept all my spells and notes on how to do things. I can only remember simple things without it."

"Can't you make new ones?"

"Probably, but I'm not sure how it works, I'm still new to it all."

"Well there's no rush, but we may need you to do something, everyone needs to put some effort in from now on."

"I'll try."

"Next time we stop I'll get you a new book, you can write them down in that."

"You don't have to, I'm sure I can remember them."

"Better be safe then sorry. Plus you can just come back to it when you need to."

"If you say so. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He said rubbing my head in-between my ears.

"You can get one when we stop off, there's a general store just across the street." Michael said.

"You seem to know this town." I said looking at in sceptically. "Come to think of it, everyone's told me about their past, but not you."

"You wouldn't want to hear it."

"I do, go ahead, it'll pass the time."

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "This town was where I once lived with my mom, dad and sister. My dad was the worst parent ever, he used to beat us all." Tony and I gasped in shock.

"Why did he do that?" I asked.

"He was a major drinker; he'd be drunk from morning till night and then the day after. He also had anger management issues, and the alcohol didn't help his rage. Sadly, I inherited those problems, but unlike him, I started getting help to control it at a young age all by myself, and it helped, it just took longer then I expected. Mom was afraid to leave him in case he came after us, so we just had to let it run its course. It continued all the way until I was fifteen."

"What happened then?"

"I killed him. I discovered I could set fire to anything as well as put it out, also that it was linked to my emotions. The day I discovered it was when he was beating me after drinking way too much again. He made me angry and the next thing I know he was on fire, and he burned to death right before my mom and sister's eyes. From then on our life did get better and I continued to get help with my anger, especially since I found out what I could do. I never got into trouble for what I did because I was so young and it was unexplained, it went down as a drunken accident. We told the cops he was so drunk he covered himself in fuel and had a cigar, they believed it. My mom and sister kept my power a secret and we were careful not to set me off."

"So life got better?" Tony asked.

"It did, but as I grew, so did my power. First it started off with just lighting fires and only being able to put out the ones I make, I still can't do that now. Then it developed to being able to manipulate it to do what I want, I could move it, split the flames apart or make shapes out of it. But as well as that, I found I was easily pissed off more. I started becoming a danger to my friends and family, but that was when somehow John and his guys found me. They took me to their place and they helped me to get my anger under control as well as my ability. It was a few weeks after I arrived; John came back with your family. Scott and Rosie came over to me and told me how their gifts were linked to their emotions, and it was soon after that we became like an odd family."

"This was before they were in love right?" I asked.

"Yep, this was when she was with her first husband. Shadow I think his name was."

"Yeah, that's what I heard." I added.

"Well anyway, after he died, they became a rather quiet family. But soon after they started coming out again. Scott and I started practising how to fight and we became like brothers. When they fell in love I supported them, nothing was wrong about it, they were the same species after all. It was a little weird when I found out, but I didn't really care."

"I still can't get my head around it." I replied getting lost in the fact my dad was a human. "It's not that it seems wrong, it's just that, my dad spent most of his life as a human, and my mom loved him when he became a wolf. How could they?"

"I heard they started having dreams where they were in love, and when they told each other about them, they started growing feelings. The next time your dad turned and he kissed her, his power to turn into one was reversed, so he was a wolf who could turn into a human."

"It's hard to believe."

"We don't blame you." Tony replied. "We'd found this a lot to take in as well."

"I'm one who doesn't believe it unless I see it. Sadly that's not going to happen."

"When you die which I hope is in many more years to come, you can ask them."

"I knew a spell once to summon the dead."

"You didn't?" Tony gasped.

"No I didn't." I replied reassuring him. "I was going to though, but I was stopped by a wolf passing by, I didn't want her to think I was a freak."

"You're not a freak." Thinking back to that day, it made me ask without realising it first.

"Do I have a grandma?"

"Why do you ask that?" Tony asked.

"Just wondering, just wanting to know more of my family."

"Probably, your mom or dad never said much or their parents."

"So my grandparents on mom's side of the family was wolf, but because my dad was born human, does that mean I have human grandparents?"

"I guess, you shouldn't think about things like that, makes you get false hopes."

"But think about it. If my grandparents on my dad's side were human, who's to say their still alive, I could still have family out there."

"It's a big world, they could be anywhere." Michael said. Why is it they didn't want me talking of this subject?

"Still, it's nice to know it's possible." I said now giving up on my hope that I'm not the only living member of my bloodline.

"Tell you what, when things have blown over with Sam and the others, and if it really means that much to you, I will help you find them."

"Really?! I'd like that so much." I gasped tail wagging.

"Of course, if I had family I didn't know about, I'd go looking for them."

"I'll help too." Tony added. I sat up and reached over to his face and kissed his cheek.

"If I do find them, you'll still be like my Uncle." I said sitting back down.

"Whatever you say."

"Don't you like me calling you that?"

"No I don't mind, after all, you, Lexi, Karl and me were a family."

"We still are." I replied feeling a little saddened, but I was determined to not let my emotions get the better of me again. He turned around and saw my state.

"Don't you start crying or I will."

"I'm trying not to." I weakly laughed as my eyes started to well up.

"Need a hug?" He asked. I nodded as I knew it was starting to become too much. He unbuckled his seatbelt and carefully crawled over to the seat beside me, where then I huddled up close to him and slowly allowed myself to get lost in my emotions. As did he.

For the next forty five minutes we wept and cried into each other, Michael unable to offer any comfort as he didn't really know them. Karl and Lexi were the greatest parents anyone could have had; despite the fact Lexi was unable to birth her own. I was proud to be their daughter; they did a better job then anyone else could've I'm sure. Why did they have to be taken away from us, surely god can't have just wanted their lives to end there and then. How could they be so cruel to me? I've already lost one family, now they say it's time I lose another. Can't they see my life was ruined from the start, now they want me to spend the rest of my life without one? Maybe that was it. Maybe they don't want me having a family. They take away my blood family, have my adoptive one murdered and burned, and they leave Tony alive. Was he a sign from them that I'm not meant to have a family, that he was a warning that I will lose him too? Either god hates me, or there is no god. I learned from the humans that god loves us all, and creates us how he wants to. That he plans out our future before we're born and how our lives are led. If this is true, he wanted me to live the worst life imaginable by taking everything away from me. He must hate me, so how long does he want me to feel this way. That or there isn't one, otherwise he'd wouldn't do something so cruel.

We cried and tried to cheer each other up the entire time, all the way until we reached the outskirts of this town we were heading to. It seemed a nice little place, and not very busy, my kind of place. I looked back out the windows, everyone was still following, our little convoy had made it, and were most likely wondering why we were stopping. We arrived at the café place shortly after. We stepped out the car, reliving our cramped muscles. "Why are we stopping?" Skye asked stepping out her car.

"Food, if you haven't noticed. We didn't eat last night and I may pass out if I don't eat soon." Tony said.

"The man's got a point, we all hungry." David said as he stepped around to join us and soon after the others did.

"We'll grab something to eat and head back out to make up for time."

"Is there a hospital around here somewhere Michael?" Kristy asked from inside her car the other side of us.

"A little down the road, why?" He answered.

"I'm going to get my breakfast." We heard her laugh from the inside before driving off.

"I didn't want to know that." Michael said shaking his head.

"It creeps me out." Tess added as we all started walking inside. The smells that flooded my nostrils were intoxicating; my mouth was drooling with anticipation. I was going to get every type of meat they cooked here and ram it down my gullet so I could fill a spot that so desperately needs filling.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

The car came to an abrupt stop, shocking both Lupa and me awake. People sounded like they were getting out of their cars, so we slunk as low down as we could get, without saying a word. Shortly, they walked inside a building we parked outside of, so we slowly peaked over the edge and it was safe. "Where are we?" Lupa asked.

"Looks like they've stopped to eat." I said pointing inside just as they sat down.

"Uh, that sucks, I'm starving." She whined.

"Let's go look around the back, I'm sure there's something we can find around there."

"Look in the trash?!" She exclaimed in disgust. "Why can't you just conjure something?"

"Because I don't want to be seen doing it, plus it makes me feel a little more normal when I don't use my powers." I replied jumping down with her shortly after.

"But the garbage? It's gross."

"And ripping open a fresh caribou isn't?"

"Hey, that's meat, and it's natural for us. Going through trash is for dogs and racoons."

"It's dirtier then doing this." I said as we came to the back of the building. Behind it was a dead end alleyway, and either side against the walls were lines of large skips full of trash, there had to be some food in them. "Pick one."

"I'm not going in." She said sitting down and making a stand.

"Fine, I'll find something and throw it out for you." I said sniffing around for a bin that had something edible near the top so I won't get dirty. It was when I came to the third skip in a line of four I found a scent of something meaty. I jumped up, placing my forepaws against its surface; I was just about tall enough to stick my head into the parts by the front. I thrashed about, moving papers, wrappers and bags out the way until I found what I was looking for. It was a part eaten steak, barely any of it was missing. I took it in my mouth and threw it to my sister. "There, happy?" I asked.

"Much." She said digging in as I continued to search through.

"Why is it I'm the one who has to go through the trash?"

"Because you want to do it the hard way. Or you actually like it."

"I hate it, it stinks in here." I said as I found another one. I brought it over and started eating with my sister, savouring every piece.

"I bet Myka's having a fresh one, not something out the trash.

"Hey, you wanna go in there and get something go ahead, but don't come my way if you're seen."

"You could just conjure something; it would save us having to do this, acting like scavengers."

"You mean me?" I said giving her a smile after swallowing a piece.

"Whatever." She sighed and swallowing her last piece. "We should grab a few more to eat on the way."

"I'm still eating, how about you do it?" Her ears flattened against her head, a sign of not wanting to do it.

"Do I have to?"

"I did the first time, it's only fair." She gave me the cute puppy wolf face, watery eyes, ears flattened, head down, looking directly into my eyes. "That only worked on mom, dad and Scott, not on me and it never will. Good try though." I chuckled, finding her pleading looks rather funny but futile. She sighed again, and kept her head hung low as she got to her paws and padded over to the skips. I finished my piece and turned around to watch her. As reluctant as she was, she did do it, but with a disgusted look on her face. She jumped up onto one of the skips and stuck her head into the trash, rummaging around for anything to eat. I could hear her groaning and whining about how gross it was in there. I only asked her to do it because I had a cruel plan I wanted to play, and I expected an outcome. I looked down to the floor before me, and with a wave of my paw over it, four thick juicy and bloody steaks appeared in a flash of green, "Oh look what I've found." I yelled teasingly. She pulled her head out; a banana skin balanced itself on the end of her muzzle. She saw what lay before me and scowled demonically. Whereas I were on the floor rolling and laughing uncontrollably at the state of her and my prank. In a matter of seconds, she was over me and hitting me, but not with enough force to hurt.

"You ass, ass, ass, ass!" She repeated over and over again and hitting me each time.

"I couldn't resist." I said, my fit of laughter coming to an end. Just then, the sound of footsteps from around the corner caught my attention, and Lupa's. We couldn't be seen, no matter whom it was we couldn't be seen. So we jumped to our paws and ran into the dead end and crammed ourselves into the gaps between the final skips and the fence. I took the one on the right and Lupa on the left, we couldn't see who it was, only each other.

"Are you sure their in there?" A man asked.

"Oh yeah, we've had multiple confirmations, they're in there." Another answered.

"So how's it going to happen?" A third asked.

"We go in, take out the secondary targets, capture the primary, and try not to kill the innocents, understood?"

"So, just to understand, we kill the others, and grab the wolf?" Oh god, they're talking about Myka!

"That's it; nothing can go wrong if we do it as we planned." Lupa looked at me with a frantic look, it was the Ditori, they were going in for Myka. Lupa started squirming to get out, but I motioned for her to stay still, but her fidgeting resulted in a bag on the edge of the skip falling and the presumed metal cans inside clanged loudly on impact with the floor. I winced at the sound, and the thought we've been caught. But this was exactly what we needed, a distraction, it just wasn't planned.

"What was that?" One said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Check it out." The ringleader ordered. It was then we heard the unforgettable sound of a gun being cocked ready to fire and the sound of closing footsteps. We couldn't talk, or do anything, we'd have to attack.

"Please don't hurt us." I said putting on my best child's voice. The footsteps stopped, but we could see the shadow of the man and it seemed he was only a few more steps from reaching us

"You're a kid?" He asked confused. Lupa then answered, her higher tone of voice was far more convincing.

"We're lost, are you going to hurt us."

"Come on out kids, we're not going to hurt you but you can't stay here." I nodded to Lupa and she did back, so slowly and acting sacred, we stepped out. There were four men, all of them holding a pistol ready to fire. Their facial expressions changed when looking at us and Lupa and I stood side by side looking up at them being very "sacred" indeed.

"Oh well this has changed things." The man said stepping back to the others.

"What do you mean; you said you'd let us go?" Lupa asked with a child's voice.

"You get the two on the right; I'll get the two on the left." I whispered.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen." The ringleader replied and cocking his gun, as did the others.

"And we know you're not children, you're far too big." Another added.

"Oh darn, and here we thought we were face to face with complete idiots." Lupa replied.

"Who do you think you are you mutt?"

"You're worst nightmare." I answered. My eyes changed on their own at the same time Lupa and I launched ourselves at them. I saw her throw a ball of her shield at one of them and it exploded in an electrical blast as I jumped and appeared on the chest of another and with one quick slash of my claws, ripping open his throat and a quick flow of blood flowed at a rapid rate down his neck. I didn't hesitate before jumping off him and onto the back to the next man and savagely clawing away at his back; each slash added four fresh cuts onto his back ripping through his clothes. His screams were going to draw attention, so I took the back of his neck in my jaws and with a quick jerk of my head, his neck snapped and he was just another corpse in this alley. I removed my jaws and looked over to see Lupa choking the life out of her last target. He tired batting her away, but she held fast, his chokes and desperate yet feeble cries for help even we couldn't hear. Moments later, he was the last to fall, his breath escaped him and he lay motionless on the floor. Not a single shot was fired or anything loud was released to draw attention, apart from the screams, but that seemed to go unnoticed. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine; I thought our days of killing were over." She sighed stepping off the body.

"So did I, but this was for the good of our little sister, we protect our family."

"I know, it's just not something I like to do."

"Who does? Apart from these guys."

"Talking of these guys, we need to hide the bodies, someone will find them." I looked down at them all, and with a wave of my paw in the direction of the skips, they vanished in a flash of green and re-appeared inside each of them, concealed by the trash inside. "Myka and the others need to hurry up before more of them come." Lupa said as we stated walking out the alley and towards the pickup. But there was a problem, as we rounded the corner, they were just pulling away. So we ran across the car park in pursuit. Once again that pickup was at the back, so nobody would know we were in it, that was IF we could get in it. We cut across it, running along beside it; we'd have to time it perfectly. It was after we reached the corner, we used a bench residing there to give us a jump advantage, using it to increase our jumping distance and safely landing in the back. We collapsed in the back, panting and our tongues lolling out to the side.

"I hate running after eating." I panted.

"Talking of eating, we left it back there." Lupa panted too.

"I'll get something when we need it."

"Has this thing got a cover? It's going to get cold again." I looked back towards the front of the back end, there was indeed a cover. I took the handle in my mouth and pulled it across; I ducked under it and clipped it to the back, now we were shielded from the cold winds of the outside. But now we had to stay lying down, we were unable to stand up. So I crawled over to my sister.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much."

"Wanna get some sleep; it'll make the journey quicker."

"Only if you'll be my pillow." She giggled.

"Sure, I'm getting used to it now anyway." I chuckled. I lay out beside her and she shuffled around to rest her head on my chest. "You get me and I get a metal floor."

"Sucks to be you." She giggled again. "See you in a minute."

"Sleep well." I yawned. And with that I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. But a thought was stuck in my mind. How did the Ditori know Myka was back there?

**Hey guys, nothing really to say here other then a short message. When i finish typing up this story, i'm taking a break from it all for a while for a few reasons. Mainly because my parents think i'm not doing anything to find a new job when if they looked at my laptop history they'd see i've looked every day. Also because i personally want to take a break, i will be doing those two stories i had originally planned, the real Alpha and Omega fanfic adn another one i came up with, but i just want a little break from it all. Please feel free to review and i'[ll update again in the morning. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	14. Chapter 14 Playing God

Children of the Start

Chapter 14: Playing God

**Myka's P.O.V**

It was our last day before we reach Kalispell, and the whole trip I've had the constant feeling of being watch by beady eyes. I'm sure something has been following us, I just don't know what. We've slept under the stars in any place we could find or in the cars if there was room. The first night it was by the side of a road, and I can swear on anything that I saw a pair of eyes in the darkness watching us as we slept. The second was another camp site, we booked in a place with the owner and slept out there, and I'm sure I saw a silhouette of a grey wolf run past, but I'm not entirely sure, I was exhausted that night and it could have been my mind messing with me. We took it slow on the third day, real slow. Seeing as we wouldn't have much to do when we arrive, we planned to reach it on the fourth day, so we stayed in some wildlife refuge. I didn't see anything that night, but I barely slept because of the feeling of being watched, it scared me because I didn't know if it was those people after us, or if it was just me trying to scare myself. That first time we stopped three days ago, Tony bought me a new small notepad, something to write things down again with a pen in my mouth. I set to work the moment we got in the car in writing down the spells I remember and ones I've made up, over the next few days I was going to make up my own, but I'd have to test them on a poor victim.

Today we estimated we'd arrived at Skye's house around 5:00pm tonight. We were up nice and early, much to our "excitement" and were in the cars moments later. Still that feeling grew, and I knew it meant something, but were we being followed? That was what my instincts told me, and I grew up learning to listen to them and I'll never go wrong no matter what the situation. They led me to go home when Karl and Lexi were attacked, but they seemed to running slow that day and I was too late to save them. I was sure we were being followed, as soon as we hit the road once more I found myself constantly looking around, searching for anything or anyone that were following. I was scared. "Are you ok?" Michael asked seeing my state.

"Yeah, just a feeling. But it could be because I'm tired." I replied turning back around.

"Well why don't you get some sleep, still got a while to go." Tony suggested.

"I think I will." Just then, Michael phone started ringing, he grabbed it and answered it.

"Jenny, what is it." I stood back up and held my head close to the phone so I could hear.

"We've got a problem. Nothing major, but we need to deal with it. You keep going and we'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" I looked back out the windows and saw their pickup pull off to the side. "We can stop too."

"That might actually be a good idea, pull over now."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Someone's in the back of the truck, we can hear them moving around."

"Ok, stop now, we'll tell the others to keep moving." He said pulling to the side of the road and hanging up. He stepped out and signalled for the others to keep moving, which they did and we all stepped out to the front of their car. "Someone's in the back?" He whispered, making sure he heard properly. David and Jenny nodded. So Michael motioned for Tony and me to stay here while they went around to the back.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

It was starting to get really uncomfortable lying under this sheet, but we had to. Our muscles were sure to set like this, making us crippled for life if we didn't stand up soon. But Dakota and I came up with a plan. We would lie back to back on our sides and push against each other using the sides of the truck every now and then, just to feel some pressure on our legs, it was ecstasy. I'd feel not only my spine crack, but his too, it was heaven; I couldn't wait to get out of here, neither could my brother. Once again, we found ourselves doing this, regrettably making more noise. Our claws scratched at the sides of the truck, making a horrid screeching noise that stung our ears. Hope fully no-one inside heard. "Such relief." I groaned, feeling my spine crack.

"You said it." My brother replied as we relaxed again.

"We can't keep this up; we have to get out at some point. We know where their headed so why can't we just meet them there before we're caught?"

"Because something could happen before they get there, so we'll just have to put up with it. I hate the idea as much as you don't worry."

"But can't we take the sheet off? I'd rather be cold then crippled."

"You wanna be seen? I don't." Just then, the car started to slow down, and we felt it start turning slightly to the right.

"Are we stopping again?" I asked.

"Must be, just keep quiet and we'll be fine." We heard the car door slam shut right by our heads, and someone stepping out. But then we heard more start to approach us and toward the back of the pick up. Suddenly, the sheet covering us flew across and exposed us not only to the bright light, but to the ones who found us.

"What are you doing?" A man asked. After our eyes focused, we saw Michael and Jenny looking down at us.

"We're sorry; we were just looking for a ride?" Dakota said lifting his head up.

"Out." Michael ordered. Jenny walked around to the back and opened the tailgate for us.

"We said we're sorry." I said getting out with Dakota right behind us.

"You?!" A voice exclaimed from the front. We looked around to see Myka along with Tony and David watching us. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Myka isn't it and Tony?"

"Yeah, that's right. But what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"We started travelling from where we last met, and when we found out where you were headed, we thought we'd check it out, so we hitched a ride." Dakota replied.

"You know these guys" Michael asked them.

"Yeah, Tony hit him with his car back in the last place we went to. This is Kacey and Damon."

"We are sorry." I said putting on a fake saddened voice.

"How long have you been in there?" David asked.

"Three days, but we've been getting out to eat and at night."

"I knew we were being followed. It was you that was watching us every night I saw you."

"_Crap, she saw us?"_ I thought to myself.

"Good eyes, sorry if we spooked you." Dakota said as I couldn't come up with anything.

"You can't come with us, I'm sorry." Michael said stepping back with Myka and the others.

"Don't be, we should have asked." I replied. They didn't say anything after that. But Myka gave us both funny looks before saying.

"You two really are funny wolves, popping out of nowhere." She said with a giggle.

"That's us." I replied.

"How did you find us?" She asked now seeming to be more sceptical of why we were really here.

"Coincidence." Dakota replied, but because she was our sister and if she was anything like mom and me, she'd need more then just that to convince her.

"We started walking the last time we met, we didn't think we'd see you again, and we didn't plan to. But when we heard where you were headed we thought we'd check it out, and the fastest way to get there was with you guys."

"Myka! You coming are staying?" Tony yelled from the car.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. "I had a strange dream about you a while ago. We were in some old place back in Idaho. You said you found me and helped me, but then you told me it was dream and when I woke up I was by a road." She then started laughing. "Crazy or what?"

"Yeah." I laughing weakly, shocked that she remembers it.

"Crazy." Dakota added.

"See ya, don't follow us this time." She said turning her back to us and getting in the car. We stayed stood where we were and waited until they were out of sight.

"She remembers." Dakota seethed in annoyance.

"Calm down, you heard her; she thinks it was a dream, which means it worked." I said.

"So what do we do now? We can't follow them and I'm not going in that pick up again."

"Do you still remember where Skye's house is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I say we go home, let mom and Scott know what's going on and later on today we go there and keep an eye on them, this time without being seen."

"I like that plan, it doesn't evolve being crippled." He said holding out his paw for me. I took it and he brought us home. It was good to be back, it was a shame that it was ruined by time; the vines hung over the symbols and covered the stories. When we first found this place, it was exactly like this, but we had Scott who was able to rip it all down, we couldn't reach or had a power like his that allowed him to get them down, so it would have to stay up until we get him back. We walked into the Sanctum and I called on mom and Scott, who after the usual light display appeared before us.

"I don't know why you call us when we're always with you." Scott said with a smile.

"That couldn't have been comfortable." Mom added.

"It wasn't believe us." I replied.

"So Myka and the others are headed to Kalispell, but they found us and left us at the road." Dakota said.

"We're going to wait a while before going to Skye's house where they'll be staying. We'll watch them from there, hopefully without being caught this time." I added.

"Good job you two, we're very proud." Scott said.

"You know, a thought has been on my mind for a while now."

"What's that honey?" Mom asked.

"We had Myka here; nothing was stopping us from getting her to read out the spell or telling her who we are. You could be back by now."

"Tony was worried sick about her, we had to send her back." Scott replied.

"We could have brought him here." Dakota added.

"It's not the right time." Mom said much calmer then us.

"But you could be here right now, either with Myka or helping us to get her back."

"We're in no hurry." Scott answered. "Besides, she's going through a tough time; she knows that we're her family and what we can do. She needs time to process this before you spring on her that you're alive."

"We know that, we've discussed it already." I said. "How would you propose doing it?"

"Break it to her slowly, introduce her to the fact that she's a powerful witch and the night she read the spell you were brought back through by accident."

"That should be a fun day."

"She already thinks we're weird." Dakota added.

"She has my personality then." Mom giggled.

"I hoped she would." Scott added nuzzling her cheek. Then a more pressing matter came to paw, something I never thought about before.

"What does Sirius think of our resurrection?" The great wolf god can't be happy with our revival. Grandma said he never saw it coming, and that he never planned for it to happen.

"How would we know, we've only seen him once." Mom replied.

"Maybe I could talk to him."

"Only Spirit Guides can talk to the gods, not the normal dead or living can."

"What about Grandma, can she?"

"She's been trying to locate Myka all day, but she's still clouded from her." I turned to my brother.

"Watch my body will you?"

"Why, what are you doing?"

"Getting answers." Without a second's hesitation, I Astraled out and crossed over to the other side. The last thing I heard were moms, Scott and Dakota's cries for me to stop.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Lupa had been to see Sirius before she died with her grandmother, but she wasn't allowed to see him due to still being alive, all she saw was a black blob. She knew where to go, she remembered the way from when Sarah brought her here. Lupa appeared in the afterlife, the misty, snowy mountains, that thick layer of mist shrouding her paws and the angelic wings on her back, indicating she was in the right place.

Of course Rosie and Scott managed to find her somehow and came soaring from the skies down to stop her before she crossed the line, leading to the gods call point, a place only Spirit Guides are permitted into. "Lupa don't do it." Her mother ordered.

"I just want to know something, and only he can answer." Lupa replied taking steps towards the point of no return. It was two stone totem pole type things, meaning that none other the Spirit Guides were allowed past this point. To her left was a shear drop off the mountain, but it was covered over with a layer of the white mist so you wouldn't know unless you jumped. To her right a small cliff leading up, her being at the bottom of it. Behind her was her way out, leading back into the mountains where all the other spirits dwell and before her were the calling point and two concerned parents.

"We can't let you do this." Scott added. Lupa looked behind them and her eyes widened.

"Sirius!" She yelled. Rosie and Scott turned around, ready to face the god, but he wasn't there, it was all a part of Lupa's elaborate plan to get passed them. She launched herself over their backs and crossed the totems. They pleaded for her come back, but they didn't even dare to come over it, no matter how much they loved her. She ignored their pleas and walked along the path. It was at the end of the path the mist under her paws started to thin out until it turned into stone. She reached the end; it was a giant stone circle with pillars reaching up to the clouds above either side. Stone cliffs formed the clearing in which this place was. This was where you called for the god you wish to commune with, but they can choose whether or not to come. Lupa sat before the stone circle; it was a portal leading to the world of the gods, a higher place. She threw her head back and released a summoning howl, beckoning that Sirius heeds her call. After it was done, she waited, and waited, but nothing happened. She knew he was listening, he could hear everything that every wolf in heaven, hell and earth was saying. "Sirius! I know you can hear me; I'm not leaving until you come. I summon you!" She yelled, her voice bouncing off the cliffs around her. After the echoes stopped, the circle before her suddenly flashed with white light, and shortly after a black blob stepped out. Slowly it started to form into the shape of a wolf, a giant one at that, bigger then a Dire Wolf, the portal had to be big enough to allow them to step through. It was over in less than ten seconds. The light dimmed and before the Astraled spirit stood staring down at her with his jade green eyes and pure white fur was the wolf good, Sirius.

"How can I be of service young Lupa?"

"I plead for your pardon Sirius; for I know I'm not supposed to be here." She said bowing her head before the god.

"Neither should you be on the living plain, I guess that is why you're here." She lifted her head and looked up at the daunting god in the eye.

"It isn't, I want to know why you were unable to see my sister do what she did."

"As do I, and how she has the power to bring you and your brother back to life. I created each wolf and moulded their lives; I choose how you live out our lives, what happens in them and how and when it ends. I still remember the day I sculpted yours young she-wolf, then your brothers. Your sister on the other hand, I remember planning out her life, but three months after she was born, she has been leading a completely different life to the one I created for her. She has not been following the one I've made for her, something is shrouding her from my vision, unlike you or any other wolf, I find it near impossible to see what she is doing during the day or night."

"My grandma can't either." She replied. "I thought if anyone could it was you. I came up here in faith that you'd know why or how she was doing it."

"Like I said, she followed the life I made for her, but only up to her third moon of life, from then on I couldn't control what she did or how her life will effect others." This astounded Lupa more then anything she's ever known. Sarah was a Spirit Guide and had the power to sense anyone, and she couldn't sense Myka. Sirius is a god, far more powerful and capable of doing anything, even he couldn't.

"That was all I came to hear. Thank you." Lupa said turning her back.

"I have a question for you now Lupa." He replied making her stop in her tracks and turning back to him. "Your sister has brought you back as far as I'm aware, something I never saw happening. You and your brother don't belong on the living plain; your time came when I planned it too."

"We've been given a second chance Sirius, like you said, something you never saw coming."

"I choose when your time was to expire, and I chose it two years ago. Your time of life is over. I have the power to bring you back."

"You wouldn't." Lupa gasped, fearing that this was now a big mistake.

"No, you're right, I wouldn't. I have been speaking with Orion the Human god; he is just as pleased as I of the work your mother, step-father, you and your brother have done to keep our species in harmony. My first thought after seeing your resurrection was to bring you two back, but Orion saw the fact that the living plain is still in great need of your assistance. I am giving you your second chance Lupa, Orion and I have seen that you can do more if you stay. But there is a price."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You may stay and do as you wish without mine or any other god's interference with your brother, but after you have completed your task of reviving your mother and stepfather, you must return with your brother."

"That's not fair!" She screamed at him. "The reason we didn't kill ourselves or make any attempt to come back was because we want to have our family back. We want to live the life we wanted and never got. Now you say that when we do we have to come back?!"

"Either you accept my offer or I shall bring you and Dakota back right now. If you don't accept your sister will never get to see her parents and live the life they wanted to have. It was your parent's destiny to bring the two species together, not yours. You and your brother weren't prophesied to have your gifts or to help them; Sarah went against my orders to tell you that." He growled.

"But you can't, it's not fair." She protested again. She looked him dead in the eye, something no other wolf other then Sarah had done before. The god admired her; this just proved she carried her grandmother's genes in her the ability to stand up to someone as great as him. But he also envied her. He planned her life and death, and now because of another of his creations, she has defined him and death itself, something no other wolf has done before. Apart from her mother, Rosie, who with her gift of immortality couldn't die, but even the great god himself saw a way for her to die.

Lupa couldn't believe what was happening. She felt like she was signing a deal with the devil. She was to be granted immunity from the gods to do as she wishes, but on the price she must return with her brother in return for her mother and second father to be reunited with their daughter. It wasn't fair. She thought the gods were fair, but even they had their dark sides. "What happens if I say no?" She asked, tempting the great god further to bring her back.

"I will forcibly bring you back. Your time ran out down there, you don't belong anymore." She seethed and hit the ground underneath her in anger and turning away from Sirius. "What is your choice?"

"What choice do I have?!" She bellowed at him. "Either come back now or later. It'll happen either way."

"So you accept?" She didn't have any other choice. She wanted to spend her second chance with her sister; she wanted that more then anything. But she saw what was more important. Myka needed her parents more then siblings, someone to guide her and catch up on what they had missed. She seethed again.

"I accept." She didn't even look at him, but she knew he was smiling.

"A wise choice. I will send the Angel of Death to come for you when your task is complete. But if you go back on your word or you can't bring back your parents, i will send him for you." Her eyes widened and she spun around again to face him.

"How? He can't unless you're dead."

"He has the power to remove the souls a god wishes him to take by force. He will come for yours and Dakota's when you have done what you aim to do or if you fail."

"Why can't you have mercy?" She said with a saddened voice. "We never got the chance to be with my sister. Now we do, you want to take that chance away, the chance for us to be the family we wanted? You refused us first which we understood, but now you want to do it again?"

"You were not meant to return young one. Be glad that I am giving you mercy to allow your sister to be with her parents."

"How were you chosen to be a god?" She spat. "How could someone like you be chosen to be something so great? You can allow people to be resurrected, but not be reunited with their family."

"What are you trying to say?" Sirius growled. His low rumbled echoed around Lupa and most likely was heard all across the afterlife.

"I'm saying you are not worthy of being a god. A god should consider family before resurrection. They should see that uniting a family is more important then choosing whether someone lives or dies no matter what the circumstance is. You on the other hand see things the exact opposite, you aren't worthy to be a god."

How dare you!" The god snarled baring giant white teeth. The clouds above started swirling, turning grey and lightening boomed high above. "Are you aware of what I'm capable of, you have no idea? I can have you erased from time if I see fit, I can make it so you were never born and your family never had you."

"That's what I'm talking about. You can't see passed the fair so you stick with the firm."

"Our discussion is over. Be happy I'm going to forget about this." He growled stepping back through the portal.

"That's right, run you coward!" Lupa screamed at him and slowly disappeared into the light. She felt she won that battle. A mortal won against a god. She wasn't happy; he didn't deserve a place as a god, or one of the head gods. Now she had to return to the world of the living and tell everyone of her deal with the devil.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I woke up, coming face to face with mom. I fell just outside the circle and mom and Scott still seemed to be here. They were a projection of their selves so technically they never leave the afterlife, meaning they know what I did, and they weren't happy "What did you do?" Mom demanded.

"Sirius doesn't deserve to be a god." I replied sitting up. "He's a selfish pig."

"Why what did he say?" Dakota asked.

"I made a deal with him."

"What deal?" Scot asked.

"Start from the beginning." Mom added, so I did.

"He doesn't know how Myka's shielding everyone from finding her; even he can't sense where she is at times. He planned out Myka's life like he does to everyone, but since her third moon she's been hidden from him and leading a life he didn't plan for her. That's how he wasn't able to stop her from bringing us back."

"What was this deal"? Mom asked.

"He said that we don't belong here anymore, that we shouldn't have a second chance and that he'll bring us back. But after speaking with the Human god, he decided to let us stay if I agreed something with him."

"Which was?" Dakota asked.

"He knows we're trying to bring you back." I said to mom and Scott. "He also said Myka needs her parents more then her siblings, so he said that once we bring you back, he's going to send the Angel of Death after us and forcibly take us back. If we failed then eh'd brings us back anyway. That was the agreement, when you come back Dakota and I go back." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You should have said no!" Mom gasped.

"He said if I didn't accept then he'd bring us back anyway because our time ran out two years ago and we don't deserve a second chance. It was either we come back when you guys do or we go back straight away. Either way we lose,"

"There must have been another choice."

"There wasn't one, or else I would have taken it." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "I want to live to be with my brother, sister and parents, but I saw that she would need you more then us. You're more important then us. You have a destiny of bringing Wolves and Humans together, not us, you need to come back to see it through."

"Lupa we can't do that." Mom said looking just as saddened.

"We'd rather you spend your second chance with Myka then us." Scott added.

"That wasn't a part of the deal; if we don't do it then we'll go back. We have no choice now."

"Lupa's right." Dakota said standing by my side. "Myka needs you more then us. We're willing to give our lives so you can have yours back."

"We can't let you do that." Mom said.

"Watch us." I replied and severing the link. They faded away and I started sobbing into my brother's shoulder with him embracing me and rubbing my back in comfort.

"It's ok, I'm sure there wasn't any other choice."

"There wasn't." I sobbed. "Sirius doesn't deserve to be a god, he's cruel and unfair. He can permit resurrection but not reuniting a family. All I want to do is be with her, but because of him we can't have that."

"I do too, I want nothing more then for us to be a family again, the family we never got to be." He said lovingly. He pulled his head back and using one of his paws lifted my head back up to look into his eyes. "There was no other choice; you don't need to feel like you let anyone down."

"I don't. I just can't believe he won't let us be a family. He's the devil, not a god."

"Look, you made a deal with him, so we need to do it before he thinks we're not going to. We need to find Myka." He said wiping off my cheeks and trying to make me smile. "Did he say we have a deadline?"

"No." I sniffled. "He didn't. But he did say if we didn't he'd send Death after us."

"We've cheated Death before, I'm sure we can do it again." That made me smile.

"How long was I out? It gets confusing up there."

"Three hours, you started getting me worried."

"Really?" I asked with widened eyes. I was shocked, three hours? The afterlife really does mess with your head. When we were all up there, two years only felt like a few months, really it did. "Think they're at Skye's yet?"

"Don't know. Maybe we should wait a little while longer. I still wanna walk a bit, my back is killing me." He replied, I thought back to it, and realised just how much my back was aching,

"Good point, I could do with one too." I said getting up. Together we walked outside and into the afternoons light for a nice stroll until we thought they'd be there.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Michael said we've got two more hours to go, the last three we've been playing games said talking, anything to pass the time. Michael soon found he was starting to fall asleep at the wheel, so he swapped with Tony. It was a good idea too because he didn't know where he was going once he got there, whereas Tony did and as we led the way, it was a good idea that he swapped. He clambered into the back for more room and I sat up front with Tony. So with Michael taking a much deserved nap, Tony and I started talking, this time, he wanted to know more about my gift. "How did you find out what you could do?"

"I was with Clare helping her do her work on witches and the trials they did hundreds of years ago. I helped her come up with a few spells for it and they happened. So I tried one on Karl and it worked…"

"That was why he said those things." He chuckled and stopping me.

"Yeah, anyway, when we came home I went out to that place in town with that strange lady."

"The weird one who sells the weird things?"

"That's the one. She taught me a lot of things like spells and other things. I wrote them all down in that book I had but it's gone now. So I have to make them up."

"I'm sure you can." He replied.

"I learnt on my own that all witches were evil, and I thought that made me too. But I decided I wasn't and I was going to use it for good."

"Good, you're not bad." Tony said sounding like I actually considered being it.

"I knew that."

"Think you can show me one? Be cool to see it as I haven't really." I looked around, searching for something to do. Then my eyes lay on Michael.

"Watch this." I said turning around to face him better. "Though in his slumber, and his conscious lowers, cover his head with flowers." There was a flash of green it engulfed Michaels head for a few seconds before it dimmed and revealed it again. He had a daisy chain lopping around his head, making Tony and I start laughing hard.

"That's great." He laughed trying to control the car his best. "If he was awake and you did that he'd have a fit."

"That's why I did it now."

"You'd better get rid of them."

"Naa, I'll leave them for him to see."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said now calming down. "Is that one you learned?"

"Nope, I just made it up."

"Do another."

"I'd rather when we stopped, I wouldn't be happy if it went wrong and you crashed us."

"Fair enough."

"So how much longer until we get there?"

"Another hour, maybe a little while longer."

"Get some sleep if you want, it won't seem so long."

"I think I'll stay up, give you some company."

"Well in that case." He said pressing the button by his arm that rolls down the windows. "Stick your head out."

"You're not going to push me out this time?" I joked. I knew he knew I was joking. I stuck my head out and entered heaven, loving the feeling of the wind blowing through my fur and the dozens of scents filling my nostrils in seconds before another load hit me. I had my head in and out multiple times on the way, and it was an hour and fifteen minutes later we arrived at the city. Once we came to the border, Tony told me to stick my head in, which confused me a lot. "Why" I asked him.

"This is a place we haven't introduced Wolves to yet, and seeing you may spark something bad. We'll take it slow and you don't leave my side when we're out."

"But then how did the council know about me if they invited us here?"

"Maybe they want us to start soon this is one of the few remaining places we have to introduce the idea to. That's why you've never been here." I understood. This place was not used to wolves walking around like the rest of America. Wolf hunting as been banned all across the county, and it's now against the law passed by the president that shooting at one if it's not in self defence can result in jail. And wolves knew they will be shot if they attack humans or put in a dogs kennel. This place knew that law, but they haven't been introduced to us yet, so this was kind of a test, and I was petrified. I was going to make sure to stick close to Tony and the others. I looked out the window and watched the people and buildings go by. We were in the suburban streets of the city of Kalispell, driving along a housing estate which I presumed Skye lived on. I woke up Michael as we came into the street. We let Skye over take to lead the way. And it was a few minutes later, that our three days worth of travel was final over, and we had reached our destination.

It was some time just before 4:00 in the evening when we arrived. Skye parked on her drive like she usually would, Tony parked us just behind and the others along the curb outside the house. We all clambered out, and like normal stretched everything off, happy to finally be out and able to walk again. Everyone was just the same. "This is nice." I said looking up at it and taking it all in.

"It's ok." Skye replied. "There's room to walk around in, just not enough to sleep in. I have a spare room but other then that, that's it I'm afraid."

"We'll make do. Thanks for this." Michael said.

"Well come on in, before we draw attention." She said walking up to the door. "Grab your stuff and bring it in. Start calling places if I were you." She added turning the key and stepping inside. Everyone started shouting places, first Kristy called the spare room, then everyone changed to the couch which Chris called out first, then people started calling out other spots that they hoped were inside.

I was the first to step in. She had dark brown laminated wooden flooring which made my claws tap against it with each step. Art and pictures of presumed friends and family were hung on the wall. The stairs curled up from the right of the door leading straight upstairs to more rooms. Down the corridor to the left was a small room with a computer and a desk covered in papers and files, it looked like she lived a busy life. The door at the end was the living room. A white shag carpet beside a fire place. "I call the carpet!" I yelled outside. From standing in the door, looking left was a kitchen, full of sparkling cooking equipment hanging from hooks just as the rest of it. It was a rather big one too. By the wall on the left was one couch, and the wall beside the door was another. A glass door was ahead leading to a massive garden; hedges went all the way around it. A large T.V was hung on the wall to my right and a glass table stood in the centre of the room. "I thought you said this place was small." I asked Skye who came up behind me.

"It's ok."

"How could you afford it?"

"I was a journalist before all this, so I made good money. This was the best and cheapest place to find around here."

"Still smug hey Skye?" Tony asked walking in with bags in his hands.

"I'm not; there are bigger places then this on this street."

"It's bigger then mine." He whispered to me before walking back out. "Oh and Kristy asked you get a damp towel. She said you'd know what she meant." Tony added giving us a crazed look before walking out again.

"What does she mean?"

"She's gunna make a dash for inside. A damp towel cools her off quicker." She said walking back out and me beside her. We helped the others bring all their tuff inside and pile them in their chosen sleeping spots around the house. When we were done, it was Kristy's turn to get inside. She opened her door, the sun being behind her meant she wouldn't get hurt with it open. But it would be a different story when she came out. Everyone cleared the way, all inside and outside, those outside were to make sure she didn't trip or anything. Those inside were ready with the towel. She threw her keys to Chris to lock it after she made it inside. I could see the look on her face she was preparing of the pain she was about to feel. She took several shallow breaths before taking a leap of faith. She ran, but it was a complete blur the speed she ran at. It was almost like she teleported, but I saw her travel. She was inside in a second, but her body was smoking hot and she was wincing in pain. Skye caught her in the towel and wiped her down to cool her off before guiding her inside where all the curtains were closed.

The rest of the day was filled with conversations, jokes and games. We had made it to our destination for the ball. But what about after that? What would we do after that? Do we go back our normal lives of Wolf Speak classes, or do we stay together, remaining on the run for the rest of my life?

**Big and important chapter here guys, hope you like it. I was given the great idea you might like from one of the readers, ShadowWolf92. He suggested the idea of a kind of quiz i should do at the end. I don't know about you, but i think that's a great idea, something i might do. If you want to try it, i'll put it up in the Authors Note that i always out up at the end of the Story. It'll be on all four stories, and i don't want any cheating and looking back for the answers, so do your homework if you want to do it. hehe, until next time.**

**The FalconWolf**


	15. Chapter 15 The Ball

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 15: The Ball

**Dakota's P.O.V**

That walk really helped relax our muscles, nothing felt better then to be out in the open like wolves should, not in the confined and claustrophobic space of a pickup truck. It was gruelling torture to be back there, and it pleased Lupa and me nothing more to be out of there and to be on this peaceful walk by her side. But how long would this last? How much longer until we found ourselves in a situation that could risk being permanently crippled for life? Hopefully not any time soon. Lupa and I didn't want to think about it, we were just enjoying each others company walking around.

We've had a good chance to talk about her deal with Sirius; she had no choice as far as I'm aware. As soon as we bring Scott and Rosie back, we are to go back to the afterlife. He said that our time ended when he planned it to, this was not meant to happen. In a way I agree with him, out time was two years ago, it was an accident we were brought back, we don't belong here anymore. But what Lupa also told me was that he didn't deserve the title of god, seeing as he can't see that reuniting a family is more important then resurrection. But we are willing to let them; we are willing to give back our lives in return of Scott and moms'. Myka needs her parents more then us. Sure we haven't lived out our lives and two of our four years on earth and heaven we missed out on, but we had no regrets, we loved each moment of our lives, and we would gladly accept the Angel when he came. Sadly, two wolves didn't see it that way and weren't going to let it happen.

Lupa told me shortly after we left she keeps hearing mom and Scott screaming at her, and that they're going to do anything to make us change our minds and they won't stop. On this walk, we've had sticks and pebbles thrown at us from out of nowhere. Lupa said they've found a way to come back in spirit and interact with things around us, so now not only does she hear them, but she's seeing them as well. That they've come back in something called visitation which means something alone the lines of that they've managed to gather enough energy to return to this plain and interact with things, but not for long. They're not going to give up without a fight. If they were trying to scare us out of it, it wasn't going to work. We walked for over two hours with things being thrown by thin air constantly at us, but now we guessed and hoped that the convoy was at Skye's house. So before I tried to find a way to hurt something that's already dead, I grabbed my sister's paw and jumped us to Skye's house. Well, the last place I knew she lived anyway. We landed in the middle of the road, we expected to see plenty of cars around and outside, but there was only one, and it didn't look like Skye's. "Maybe they're not here yet." Lupa said.

"Maybe, let find out." We trotted up to the door and placed the side of our heads against it. We couldn't hear anything inside. That was until the door swung open and a woman almost stepped on us, but quickly she screamed and ran back inside. I looked at my sister confused as we got back up. "Err, hello?" I yelled inside.

"We're not going to hurt you." Lupa added

"Get away from the door, there're wolves outside!" The woman screamed. This may be a town the people aren't used to seeing wolves yet. So we had to play it carefully.

"They've gone now, but you may want to stay there."

"We're looking for Skye Westwood, does she still live here?" I asked, surprised I still knew her last name.

"She moved out a few months ago, she lives down the road at number 273." The woman replied seeming more calm, but walking to the door. She peeked around to see us still stood there and once again she ran back around the corner and screamed the house down. "Let's get out of here." I told my sister. We walked away but Lupa yelled back that we were going before we did, but only received more screams from within. So before she screamed the house down and caught the attention of the neighbours, we left.

"What was up with her?" I asked myself.

"Maybe they don't have wolves walking around here yet." Lupa replied.

"Maybe, we should be careful then. Are mom and Scott here? Did they follow us?"

"No they didn't, thank god." She giggled.

"How can they do that?"

"Beats me, they must have used our energy to come through and do that. We knew they weren't going to be happy about it."

"We're still going through with it right."

"Certainly." She said confidently. "Myka needs mom and Scott more then us. And if they really don't want us to go, I can teach Myka how to use my circle before we go. Only psychics and witches can use it so it will be like we never left."

"That might be a good idea."

"Are you scared?"

"Not really, it's not the first time. Are you?"

"A little, but like you said, it's not the first time." She smiled weakly.

"We'll still have each other." I replied nuzzling her cheek.

"What number did she say?"

"273 I think, should be further down." I answered

"Let's get running before someone sees us." I nodded and with that we started running, all the way down the road and counting the house numbers as we went. We started getting more cautious by the time we reach house 290 and getting down further. We started to slow our pace when we saw the four cars we recognised up ahead. When we reached them, we crept around to the front window and sneaked a peak inside. Everyone was inside, even Myka. They arrived safely. "Now what?" Lupa asked as we crept away.

"We hide somewhere and keep an eye on them."

"What's the point in these disguises if we can't stay out in the open." She sighed.

**Myka's P.O.V**

We had settled in nicely, Skye was running around frantically stopping people from touching things she didn't want moved. She was very protective of her things and how they looked. I will admit it was kind of funny to watch. I was sat with Michael, Chris Cody, David and Tony, looking over a map of the city and the surrounding areas. "The Ditori's old place is on the highest point near the city." David said pointing to a spot on the map. "They wanted a high place to keep a look out and to make it a good shooting point in case anyone tried to run."

"Ok, are there any other high points around here?" Michael asked looking up at Tony.

"There's the viewpoint." He said pointing another place to the east of the city. "It's high and it's a great overview of the city."

"Ok, Chris and Cody you can check it out. Use it for a shooting point if we need to get away." He said to them and they nodded.

"We'll check it out now, sooner the better right?" Cody said getting to his feet.

"Ok, meet us back here in an hour." Michael replied and the two walked out. "Where's this ball taking place." He then asked.

"At the hall, downtown." Tony answered pointing to another spot. "There are plenty of back alleys and roads around there so if we need them we can get out quickly. And with Cody and Chris as cover, we should be able to get up to the view point safely."

"Tony and I know the streets like the back of our hand." Skye said as she walked through and out again.

"Bad thing is Sam lived here as well so there's a good chance he does too." Tony added.

"Ok, we just have to hope he doesn't as well as you guys." Michael replied.

"Should we live the cars here?"

"No, we'll take them up to the viewpoint, we'll use it as a fall back point and with Chris and Cody they can give us cover up there."

"There's an access road to get up there. It leads straight onto the highway a mile down the road. It's a dead end the other way and no other road leads off it."

"From the hall to the viewpoint, how long would it take by foot?"

"Around thirty minutes. You've got to walk through some trees first and then there's a path and a steep set of stairs before you get up there."

"Great, we should be fine."

"You really want to make sure this is fool proof don't you." I said now finally speaking up.

"These guys don't mess around." David replied. "They come after your family, friends and anyone who may know you if you run. That's how we tracked them down back then."

"Well I don't have any of those left so there's no problem there."

"Don't worry; they're not going to get any of us." Tony said comfortingly. The remainder of the day, we spent around the table, figuring out what to do in what scenario. Mostly they led up to the viewpoint to meet with Chris and Cody, and to get away as quickly as possible.

**The Next Day**

_I was in a war zone, bullets flew inches past my head, fires spread all around me, explosions blew up in multiple places, and corpses of humans lay scattered in this place. It looked to be some town centre, but it wasn't, the buildings were empty and most reduced to rubble and the rest looking very unstable, seemingly like they'd fall at any given moment. This was some crazy dream. I was stood in the centre of it all, humans on either side of the square constantly fired on one another, hell bent for each others blood to stain there bullets and coat the ground. The longer I was witnessing this, the more I started to feel fear build up within me, but this was a dream, I couldn't help it. Suddenly an explosion went of right in front of me, it sent me soaring across the square and landing behind a flaming car. I checked over my body, I wasn't in any pain nor did I have any wounds, I was fine. "Are you ok?" A voice said gaining my attention. I looked up at the flaming car to see two wolves, one using his body to cover a she-wolf protectively against it._

"_I'm fine." The she-wolf replied. I stood back up and ran over to them. Placing a paw on the wolf I asked with fear clear in my voice._

"_What's going on?" But my paw passed straight through him, as if either he or I was a ghost. I tried again, but it came to the same outcome. I looked back up at them; it seems I was just along for the ride. These wolves looked familiar, why? It was when I saw their eyes that it hit me like that explosion, their glowing, green eyes._

"_Lupa, we have to get out of here." The wolf said sounding just as fearful._

"_What's the point, everyone's dead or dying, we're all going to die." The she-wolf replied scared as hell._

"_Lupa? Dakota?" I asked, but still they didn't hear me. I looked back around, the surroundings faded into black but the flaming car and my brother and sister remained, that was all that was left. They still acted like everything was happening. "Dakota, it's me, its Myka!" I screamed at him. "Don't go, run, you're going to die!"_

"_Don't be stupid. We're going to get out of here." He replied, but not to me. He took hold of Lupa's paw and they vanished, leaving only the flaming car which then too started to fade. Then everything started to return. This time I was stood around a corner, looking out into the centre and in the middle of it all I saw Michael laying protectively over Lupa and Dakota. Volleys of bullets were fired upon them, but none of them hit. All the bullets seemed to stop and float mid air, like the bullet did to me back when Tony and I were attacked in the gas station. But it was with hundreds of them. At the same time, I felt an extreme surge of energy running through and around my body, the same type I feel each time I say a spell, but more like that time I threw that man out our window at home._

_Suddenly, the bullets spun around to face the opposite direction and were fired back at the ones who shot them. They all ran in the opposite direction, but the dream still continued, and the war waged on._

**Tony's P.O.V**

It was 10:38am when I woke up, and it seems I was the first. But I was forcibly awoken. I fluttered my eyes after feeling something constantly tapping against my head. So I slowly opened them, and thought I was still dreaming at what I saw. My phone was levitating just above my head, which I guessed was what woke me up. But I was in for more of a shock, because just then, the T.V remote flew past my head, spinning as if the gravity had been turned off. A look around the room revealed multiple things flying around. Pictures off the walls and off the side boards, phones, keys, papers, flowers, bags, clothes, hundreds of things were in the air. Then I heard a whimper, like something in distress. I looked down to find the couch Michael and I had fallen asleep on was also off the ground a few inches. He was asleep the other side and his feet right by my face as mine were his. But Myka seemed to be dreaming, or having a nightmare. She fell asleep by the fire place across the room. Her feet were twitching and she was whining in her sleep while mumbling some words over and over again, the same ones I could make out. Every so often, her eyes would flutter open slightly and I could see they were swirling green. I kicked Michael's back lightly slowly and eventually waking him up. "What?" He groaned.

"Be quiet and look." I whispered. He opened his eyes, but they widened when he saw what I saw, nearly everything in the room flying. Chris, Cody, Jenny, David and Tess made themselves comfy scattered around the floor around us and Myka was on the sheep skin rug by the fireplace. He too saw her dreaming.

"Is she doing this?" He asked amazed.

"I don't know, but it reminds me of when Scott started dreaming once and he picked me and two others up. It must be." I replied. "I told you she could"

"What happened when he woke up?" He asked now worried.

"We fell." I simply answered. "So I guess we will and all of this."

"We need to wake the others up before she does." I nodded, but how without getting down and making any noise? We started grabbing things that floated our way, finding when we touched them the levitating effect was dropped. We used them to drop and throw them onto the people below us and eventually wake them up, they too gasping in awe at what was happening. We only managed to wake up Jenny and David when suddenly Myka shot up awake with a light scream. We waited to fall with the rest of the things, but we didn't move. So we had to act quickly.

"Myka, calm down."

"What going on?" She asked scared and seeing what was happening.

"Myka you need to put us down carefully and without…" Suddenly we dropped, along with everything else. We fell the few inches, but everything else came clanging down onto us and waking up the others in here and most likely around the house. We were all covered in a layer of everything that was flying, not a centimetre of floor could be seen. Once again Myka screamed. While we were picking ourselves up and making sure we were fine, Skye came running downstairs.

"What happened?" She asked worried we were under attack.

"Myka happened." I replied pushing the masses of paper and other objects off me and onto the floor.

"I didn't do anything." She protested.

"Only your dad had that power." Michael said doing the same as I. "Admit it, you have it."

"I can't have, I'm just a witch."

"You have your dad's power; it's nothing to be afraid of." I said calmly and walking over to her. "It's becoming more active in you; you just need to stay calm."

"How? How do I stay calm when this is happening to me?" She said clearly scared. The couch behind me rose off the ground a few inches again for a split second before crashing to the ground again.

"Take deep breaths and close your eyes." She did instantly and took the breaths. "Just don't be sacred and nothing will happen."

"It's a little hard right now." She replied. "I don't want it; I'm a danger to you all. I could hurt you."

"We know what you're going through." Tess said using the chair to help herself up. "Finding you have a new power. It's not easy to accept"

"Especially one you have no control over." Jenny added.

"Never mind about that, who's going to clear this up." Skye said finding her house completely trashed more important.

"There something a little more important here Skye." I said back to her. "Listen..." I added turning back to Myka. "Don't worry about it now, after tonight, we'll try to help you control it better."

"But I don't want it, who knows what I could do with it." She said now getting emotional, the last thing we wanted her to be.

"You don't have a choice. If you don't want to use it then fine, but you need to learn to control it before you do hurt someone." She looked up at me, now seeming less upset about it.

"Ok." She sniffled.

"Alright." I smiled at her. "Are you going to help clear this up?" She looked around behind me and at Skye who looked irritated at the sight of the mess.

"Yeah, sorry Skye."

"It's ok; you don't have any control over it." She said as we all started clearing up.

"Where does any of this go?" Chris asked holding a vase of flowers.

"This is going to take forever."

"Wait, I got this." Myka said randomly. We all looked down at her and watched and listened to what she was about to do. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen." Everything around us on the floor and in our hands vanished with a green outline around them. Then they reappeared where each object should be, on the walls, in our pockets, on the table, on shelves, wherever they were before.

"That's incredible." I gasped with a massive grin on my face, impressed at what just happened.

"Think you can do the same next time it's in this state?" Skye asked just as amazed as the rest of us.

**Myka's P.O.V**

The hours flew by quicker then expected, mainly because our excitement level for the Ball was was rising. I was excited more then anyone. I had never been to one before; apparently it was a little like a party, except it was far more formal and mainly for adult humans. It was a party without the dance music, if there was music, it would be more classical stuff, slow music. I'll admit it wasn't my kind of party, but it sounded fun. Plus if what Tony said about this town not being used to wolves was true, then it was rather vital I be there to set an example that we want peace just as much as they do. Tony reckons they want us to do classes here soon, that's why we were invited, so the chances that they know any of it is low, so I may as well keep my mouth shut. It would most likely be that, if that was the case, we'd hold them in a place like the one we're going to and in schools. From experience, we know that children are easier to teach and some can speak the language straight away. We say this is because they have such a good imagination that they don't need to be open to the possibility that we can talk, their minds are so open at the young age so don't need teaching much.

After they had gotten over the fact it seemed I had my father's power of telekinesis and I cleaned up my mess, we went out to prepare for the evening to come. All the girls went together and the guys together. It was like a date kind of thing. Shortly after they saw me clean everything up, Michael brought up the idea that it would be funny if we had dates. So he was to go with Skye, Chris with Kristy, Cody with Tess and David with Jenny, all just to make it more fun, and as complete friends. Chris and Cody would leave around 8:00pm to go to the viewpoint like they were asked to do.

I stuck close with Skye, seeing as I knew her slightly longer then the others. People stared at me the whole way around. We went to the mall, looking through shops and dresses. Obviously I wouldn't be wearing one so I just commented on how they looked. They acted like school graduates going to their prom, running in and out of the changing rooms putting on multiple dresses before running out and asking me how they looked and then somehow disagreeing with me and putting on a new one. It was after three hours of walking around several shops and stores that they finally settled on a dress that they and I liked and shoes to go with them. I didn't care so much towards the end how many people started staring at me, they'd have to get used to seeing wolves walking around soon.

We went home; the guys had beaten us there most likely because they weren't fussy about how they looked, they most likely grabbed something they liked and walked out. We talked the rest of the day, never going out in case we drew attention. When it was time to get ready, being a girl, Skye gave me a shower, making my fur shiny and glossy; she even used some sort of shampoo to make me smell nice too. I shook off and she dried me with a towel.

While the others were getting ready, I gave myself a tour of the house, and in doing so, I found there was a third level Skye never told us about. It was the attic, except it was up some stairs and it was one giant room as long and wide as the house. Old things and boxes were piled around the edges, but it left a great amount of room in the centre. Being alone, I had the time to do something I wanted to do the moment she left, but I had never been alone to do it. "Grams?" I asked aloud. "Grams!" I said a little louder.

"Did you just call me "Grams"?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and the one who is persists she's my grandmother was stood on the other side of the attic, appearing out of nowhere like she did.

"Kinda, I don't know what else to call you."

"It's ok, it's something new." She giggled.

"This is so weird." I said slowly walking towards her.

"What is?"

"I have a grandma, something I've never had before."

"A dead one can I remind you." She giggled again.

"Right, right. But it's still something I'm not used to. I heard Tony call his grandmother over the phone "Grams" ever since I was a pup so that's what I've been calling grandmothers."

"It's fine, Lupa and Dakota call me grandma, but it's new and I like it, doesn't make me sound so old."

"You said you'd help me if I call."

"I did, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk. It's not every day I find someone with the same blood as I."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked sitting down.

"What are the chances I'd inherited my father's power?" Her eyes widened, but she answered.

"That's an odd one. Not very high, your half siblings never did so it's not likely. Why do you ask?"

"Tony and the others have this crazy theory that I have his powers and possibly moms'."

"Why do they think that?" She asked now seeming on edge and far more interested then shocked.

"When I woke up this morning things were flying around the room, and when I got home after Karl and Lexi died, Tony's cuts healed when I touched him."

"Then it seems it could be possible" She said with a smile. "Can you show me?"

"I don't know how to use them; it was an accident every time I did."

"You need to, your dad was scared he may hurt someone if he didn't learn how to control them. He had no control over it at first, but eventually he got the hang of it."

"That's what I'm afraid of; I don't want to hurt anyone."

"It happened to Scott every time he got scared; he had to learn to manipulate it into using it instead of letting it control him. You will have to do the same."

"But how? I don't know how."

"You will eventually. Many of the people downstairs have powers linked to their emotions, they will help you."

"They said they would."

"Good, try not to worry about it too much or you'll find it starts happening when you don't want it too and the more to start to worry from that it will happen even more so."

"I'll try." I said with a smile.

"Good girl. Where are you off too?"

"A ball, we think it's because this place wants to start doing classes here so they invited us to get to know us we guess."

"Sounds fun." She giggled. "But you're missing one thing."

"I was hoping you'd help me." I giggled back. She held out her paw, and a white lily flashed in white. She placed it behind my ear, adjusting it again like she did. "How do you do that?"

"You learn what you can do quickly up there."

"What is it like?"

"Peaceful, everything you hear in books and in stories. It's complete serenity."

"So I take it mom, dad, Lupa and Dakota are happy?"

"They are indeed, you have the personality of the girls but the looks of the guys I'm afraid. Lupa looks like me, but you have your dad's fur and eyes, and your step brother has the same colour as well. You have something your siblings don't."

"The veins in them, Tony finally told me, said he noticed them a few days ago."

"Yep, your body is so full of power it's leaking out of you from your eyes. Just like your mother and father."

"Myka, ready to go?!" I head a voice yell from downstairs.

"Oh, that's my cue." She said stepping away.

"Thanks for coming, you helped a lot."

"That's what guides are for, when you want to learn how to control your power, call Shadow; he's a type of guide that helps to use fear to help you. He'd be better then me."

"As long as he doesn't chase me away again." I giggled.

"He won't, don't worry. What ever he does, he's really as harmless as a fly. Until next time." She said fading away quickly.

**One Hour Later**

The cars were at the base road of the viewpoint, Chris and Cody had hidden their guns at the top of the viewpoint under some bushes ready to use just in case. We had walked through and out the woods and now we were at the entrance to the hall. It was a giant building with four pillars either side of the door. Once again I found people staring at me, so I instinctively found myself sticking close to Tony, feeling safer and more secure around him. People were walking inside; we could hear slow, classical music playing from within. A man was stood with a clipboard at the door, signing people in as they walked towards him. We stopped before we came to the steps. "How are you guys going to get in?" Tony asked.

"Leave that to me." Kristy replied. "You two go first." He nodded and walked up the steps towards the man. He spotted Tony but not me.

"Name?" He asked.

"Tony, Myka, Lexi and Karl." Tony answered.

"Ahh, top of the list, where are the other three?"

"Lexi and Karl couldn't make it, so it's just Myka and I tonight."

"And where is Myka? I only see you."

"She's right here. He said pointing down.

"A dog?" He gasped. I couldn't help but release a low growl hearing this.

"I'm no dog!" He didn't react, meaning he couldn't understand me.

"She's a wolf, she has been invited too."

"Her names on the list, so I don't have a problem. She doesn't bite does she?"

"Don't tempt me." I growled lightly Tony nudged me with his foot to make me stop.

"No, but she says not to call her a dog."

"Whatever, you can go inside." He said moving out the way. Tony nodded to him and we stepped inside the doorway, but we stopped and watched the others come through. Kristy walked up to the man, who asked for there names.

"Kristy, Michael, Tess, Chris, Cody, Skye Jenny and David."

"You're not on the list." She said looking through the multiple pages.

"Oh really." She took the clipboard from his hand and pointed to some name on it but looked directly into his eyes. I could make out her pupils shrinking from here. "This is our name, we are invited." His eyes fluttered as she handed the board back to him.

"Ahh yes, found you. I didn't see it before. Please go in." He said moving out the way and they all walked in with us.

"That's cool." I said to her.

"It comes in handy." She replied. We walked down the small marble floored and walled corridor and into a great big hall full of people, all dressed in formal and smart dresses and suits like the others. We stopped and stood at the start of the hall, taking in our surroundings and the amount of people here. We arrived around 5:30pm when it started half an hour ago, so there was most likely going to be more people here. So far there seemed to be around forty people here, not many, but it was enough to start making nerves get the better of me, which Tony noticed.

"Hey, just stick close to me and you'll be fine. I'm sure no-one here would hurt you."

"It's just a big room full of humans, that have never been near a wolf before, with only one way out. I'm not nervous." I laughed weakly.

"We can go if you want."

"No, I need to be here to show them don't I?"

"Ok, just say and we'll get out of here." He said rubbing my head. "Let's go find some council guy, let them know we're here."

"We'll split up around here." Michael said walking away with the others. It was soon after that people started noticing my presence and tried to keep their distance. We walked out into the middle of the room and looked around and up at the next level. We saw a whole group of men and women up there, all wearing a medal of some sorts, we guessed that was them. So we used the marble stairs that split off to the left and right to go onto the balcony's running along the sides of the hall and turned left and walked towards the them. Tony's heavy footsteps caught their attention and one of them stopped talking to face him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Maybe, I'm Tony, I was invited by you down here tonight."

"Ahh yes, the Wolf Speak guy. We were hoping you'd arrive. Where are your furry friends?" He replied and the others turning around, there were seven of them over all.

"Myka's down here." He said pointing to me. "And Lexi and Karl couldn't make it." Their eyes widened upon seeing me and they took a few steps back, which was understandable and it didn't offend me.

"Well, this just got real."

"She won't hurt anyone; you've seen wolves want peace across the country. She was nervous before tonight, but she wanted to come to give you an example of wolves."

"Can she talk?" A woman asked.

"You need to come to a class to understand them, they can talk and understand you, but it's the human who needs to open their minds to their language."

"That's why we invited you here." The same man said. "But can she prove she is of no harm?"

"Of course." I replied stepping forward to Tony side from behind him.

"She said yeah." Tony told them. The man walked to the balcony edge and we followed him and followed his hand.

"My four year old son is down there and he's not happy he came. He's been playing up since we left home." I saw the boy sat on a chair in the corner holding a brown teddy bear. "If she can do down there and sit with him without you, then I'll be sure that she's of no harm."

"Why do I need to do that?" I asked and Tony asked to them, relaying my message.

"Because it will prove that you want peace just as much as us." I pulled my head out the gap and looked up at Tony who nodded. I sighed.

"Fine." And walked away. I rounded the corner and down the stairs. Looking out the corner of my eye I could see them watching me over the balcony like falcons with their beady eyes. I don't understand why I had to do this, Karl or Lexi never did anywhere else we went to, or me. But it was for a good cause. I walked through the middle of the ever growing crowd and towards the young boy who looked up to see me.

"Hello." I greeted and hoping he could understand me.

"Are you a dog?" He asked, because he was a child, I wasn't offended by him, it was understandable.

"No." I giggled and sitting down in front of him. "I'm a wolf."

"The wolf daddy said would come?"

"Yep that's me."

"Can I touch you?" He asked.

"Sure." He jumped off the chair and started stroking my head. I felt so awkward, and a bit embarrassed, but I wasn't that bothered by it, anyone who saw would understand the message. After a little while I pulled my head away and lay on the floor on my side. "So, your dad says you don't want to come."

"It's boring."

"Who's your friend here?" I asked poking the bear.

"Spot." The bear had a white stomach which I guessed how it got the name.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that."

"He says it's boring too." He said holding him tighter.

"Can I have a look at him?" I asked. He looked at me sceptically, strange for a child of his age. But he did. He placed it with its back against my chest and I looked down at it. I waved my paw over its face going up and back down while saying. "Little boys bear, show me how you care, tell me how you'd feel, if you were real." I placed my paw on the ground. This was another spell I came up with on the spot, and it was one that was sure to put a smile on his face. "How do you feel little bear?" I asked.

"Bored." A sweet telepathic voice answered. I looked up at the boy and he didn't react. The imagination of a pup or human child was so strong it's most likely he hears this voice all the time.

"Why's that little bear."

"I have no-one to play with."

"You see, you're not the only one bored here." I said looking up to the boy and pushing the bear back over to him. "Spot want to play too, so why don't you go and do that?" The boy smiled and ran off throwing the bear around and trying to catching it, seeming much happier. I looked up to Tony and the council member, all had a smile, but Tony had the biggest. Seems as if this night was going to go smoothly.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

We found out Myka was headed to some ball in the town centre. We followed them the entire way, once again hiding in the back of the pickup truck and jumping out when they stopped. We then snuck across town, following them in the shadows and we watched as they walked into a large building which we guessed was where they were headed. We needed to get inside, so we snuck around the back in hopes of finding some window that was open. It was when we found a door that swung open and a man stepped out and towards us that Dakota grabbed my paw and jumped us in the doorway before anyone noticed. We cautiously made our way down corridors skilfully unseen and into the hall where we snuck under some tables. We'd remain under here until they leave. "What is it with us and confined places?" I whispered.

"They have a way of finding us." My brother chuckled. "Where's Myka?" We stuck our heads under the table cloth and saw her standing with Tony on another level. The others must be scattered around somewhere. We pulled our heads back under, concealing ourselves again. "So what do we do now?"

"We stay here I guess." I replied.

"Then what?"

"We complete the deal. We tell her who we are and take her home to bring back mom and Scott." There was a moment of silence between us, as the daunting realization came that this was going to be the last night we'd have here.

"It wasn't scary before." He said breaking the silence.

"We didn't know it was coming before, but now we do."

"Think it's going to be like last time?"

"I'm sure, he always gets who he wants." We continued talking about this being the last night we'd have here. By the morning and with any hope, we'll have Myka, she would have read the spell and we'd be back in the afterlife and mom and Scott will be down here. We've enjoyed our lives, we didn't have any regrets. For hours we stayed under here, all the way into the night when people started dancing and having fun. It was around 10:00pm the dancing still ensued, just the added bonus of three gunshots being fired followed by the music silencing and several screams.

"Nobody move!" A voice bellowed. We peaked under the cloth and we couldn't believe what we were seeing. Sam and nearly fifteen other guys with guns came walking in like they own the place. Everyone spread to the sides, not wanting to be near them. "Where is she?" He demanded. "Where's the wolf?" We knew the minute we saw him he was after Myka. We saw her still up on the balcony with Tony and several other people. She wasn't up there all night, she came down often, but it was good she was up there. Tony had hold of her, and keeping her covered behind him. Suddenly, a young boy ran out of the crowd and towards the stairs, regrettably he had to pass Sam who caught him and held a gun to his head. Everyone in the room gasped. "Myka come out now or his blood will be on your dirty little paws." He yelled cocking the gun.

Myka started squirming around, realizing she needed to do something. I hoped Tony had a good grip on her, but it seemed he didn't, because she ran away from him and stood at the top of the stairs. "Let him go!" She screamed at him. Sam turned to face her; an evil smile grew on his face.

"Aren't you to hardest mutt to catch?" He cackled. "But of course." He said placing the boy on the ground that ran up the stairs and into the arms of a man who must be is dad.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Come with us and no-one will be hurt."

"Over our dead body." Tony bellowed and ran around to her. Then multiple people walked out the crowd I recognised as Michael and the others who stood in a defensive line in front of them, all in suits and dresses, not exactly fighting gear.

"We thought you people would be here." He then clicked his fingers, and several of his men pulled the doors shut and locked the door and the one we came through. "You won't want to start a fight in here now would you? Not with all these innocents around." He had them there; a fire-fight would cause multiple causalities. "Just hand over Myka and on-one will get hurt." She started coming down the stairs with Tony trying to hold her back.

"We have to do something." I whispered to Dakota who like me was looking around frantically.

"How? We can't without exposing ourselves."

"That's the idea, we're going to die if we get her back or don't so what's the difference?" He looked back to Myka who was nearing the bottom of the steps. He looked back to me and nodded, so we stepped out of out hiding place and on the opposite side of the hall.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed at him. He whirled around and the innocents around us screamed and moved away and the Ditori members around bore their guns down at us and Myka froze.

"Who do you think you are?" He spat.

"I'm Lupa and this is my brother Dakota. You killed us."

"You're right, I did kill them." He snickered obviously not hearing us correctly.

"No, we are them."

"Stop wasting my time." We said turning back around. I looked at my brother; he was already doing what I had planned. He eyes were swirling green and he had a deep growl coming from the back of his throat that echoed across the hall that I joined in with. Sam froze and turned back to us, his eyes widening further then I had ever seen. "No." He said holding up his gun in fear. "You're dead."

"Was." I replied darkly.

"Dart them!" He demanded. The next thing I new I had a massive stinging sensation in my hip which when I looked was a dart. And it was seconds after that I started getting woozy, as did my brother, and a few more seconds I collapsed and blacked out.

**Another dun dun dun moment. Sam knows, but did Myka or the others notice. She must be so confused, those two wolves that keep cropping up in places burst our a final time and take her place. But in her mind, who are they and why are they doing this. What are the Ditori going to do, what is Myka going to do. Did she hear what they said but themselves, what is she going to do about it. Look out for the update tomorrow morning and please review. Until then. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	16. Chapter 16 Memorable Nights For Many

Children of the Starnik

**Just as little warning guys, this chapter is one of the reasons I thought it would be safe to put this up to an M rating. It's a real heart breaker so I would like you to review please afterwards. Try not to cry like I nearly did.**

Chapter 16: Memorable Nights For Many

**Myka's P.O.V**

This can't be happening, of all days, of all people, they had to come. The Ditori and their leader Sam came barging into the ball for me. He held a young boy at gun point, and I wasn't going to let him die, so against Tony's wishes, I ran out and he was released. But then two wolves appeared out of the blue, and it was none other then those two wolves that keep popping up in different places, Kacey and Damon. They refused to let them take me and persisted they were my brother and sister. Sam laughed in their faces, but when they started growling, he looked back at them and I smelt the fear build up in him. The next ten seconds were a bit of a blur, they were drugged and taken outside and away. As soon as everyone was clear, people started leaving instantly, leaving only me and the others. We stood where we were when they came out to protect me; I was at the bottom of the stairs, Tony at the top and the others in a defensive line in front of me. None of us were able to understand what just happened. Two wolves appear out of nowhere, saying they're my brother and sister. But was it just to sacrifice themselves, or were they telling the truth. "What the hell was that?!" I exclaim. On-one answered, nor did they even turn to look at one another, they just continued to look at the same spot. "Can someone talk to me because I'm freaking out!"

"Don't buy into it." Michael said turning around and slowly the others did also.

"What do you mean?"

"They only said that because they were trying to protect you." Tony added coming down the stairs.

"But didn't you smell it on him? He was scared!"

"I smelt it too." Kristy added. "He was quivering when he saw them."

"But it wasn't them." Michael replied quickly. "They don't even look the same. Myka they're dead, you family is dead and they're not coming back."

"Either way, we can't just let them get away. They took two innocent wolves and who knows what they could do to them." I yelled now getting mad. "If they are who they say they are, then I can't let the opportunity to get them back pass."

"We saw their bodies, we saw them get buried. They're gone." Skye said trying to convince me.

"I don't care about that, the fact is they are innocent and now they have them, we need to get them out whether they lied or not."

"I agree with Myka." Kristy said stepping to my side. "They're innocent and don't deserve what could happen to them."

"Me too." Tess added.

"I'm not leaving your side." Tony added. Slowly and one by one people started joining, leaving Michael till last.

"I don't see the point in this, we could get killed."

"If it were a human that was taken, would you go and get them?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Well this is a wolf, and as one myself I can't let them hurt them. I don't care whether they lied about being my siblings, but if they aren't I can't pass this opportunity. If they are or aren't, we need to rescue them." He looked down at me, seeing the pain in my eyes. He looked from me to the others, all showing just in a look that we couldn't just sit here. If we were to unite Wolves and Humans like my family died doing, then Humanity needs to start doing the same things they would for each other for us. After a minute, he looked back down to me, and a ghost of a smile crept onto his face.

"Let's go." We walked out the door, heading straight to the viewpoint where the Chris and Cody were. Michael called them along the way telling them to pack up and get ready for what we were about to do.

"How are we going to find them? We don't know where they went?" Tess asked. We didn't stop moving, but she had a point, we had no idea where they went or where they were now.

"Could they have gone to their old place up here?" Michael asked looking back to Jenny and David.

"It's highly unlikely; people know what it was now so they wouldn't go back." Jenny replied.

"Is there any chance you can find them?"

"I'll try." Jenny answered. She told me her ability to see two minutes into her future has many benefits. She can see what would happen if she turned left or right and what would happen if she went more ways after that all at once. The way she said it, was like starting at one side of a spider web and each time she came to a corner, she could split off and go other directions and more directions after that to see where she'd end up to find what she's looking for. David helped guide her along while we kept moving.

"I may have an idea." I said stopping.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"You keep going; I'll meet you at the cars."

"What if they're still here?"

"I'll be fine; I know a way to find them." I replied running back to the hall. We had only just walked a minute away so if I found what I was looking for quickly, then I would most likely reach them before they reach the car. I ran back up the stairs and came sliding to a halt on the marble floor when reaching the hall again. I was looking for strands of fur. One thing I most certainly do remember that woman taught me was a technique called "scrying". A way to locate other people. Normally it's done with a clouded crystal and I knew Skye has one on a necklace in her house, so I'd do it there. I laid the side of my head against the floor, looking for something that glimmered showing the light reflecting off the fur strand. I couldn't find any, and for good reason. They were only stood here for a minute before they were taken away, so it was unlikely anything came off them. So they had to be hiding somewhere before it all went down. The tables to the right of me caught my attention; they were pulling me to towards them. Either my instincts were misguiding me again or they were actually working this time. So I walked over and scented underneath the cloth, they had been under here for a while it seemed. I pulled it up and looked underneath and instantly, my eyes saw a long tail fur strand of light brown fur. But it can't have been from them, Damon has dark brown and Kacey has grey. Further investigation showed there to be more and more stands cropping up the more I looked. It had to be theirs. Maybe they had another colour under their fur. I took only one strand, which was all I needed and held it in-between two teeth so I could run without dropping it.

So I ran out and back to the others. But I couldn't help but think. Were these wolves really my brother and sister, were they really Dakota and Lupa? They can't be, they're dead, plus they look completely different. There isn't a way to bring back the dead, nor is it possible any other way.

**One Hour and a Half Later**

We weren't going to sleep tonight; we were on a mission to save two wolves that managed to somehow convince the Ditori that they're my brother and sister. We arrived back at Skye's home not long after. Michael and the others were running around trying to organize everything together so we could get away quickly and camp around again, this time a little more comfortably. Skye had heaps of tents in her attic, I saw them, and everyone else was trying to help get them down. Tony was helping me get the ingredients of scrying right; he had the advantage of thumbs and could get it right. Most of the ingredients needed are very hard to find, some near impossible. But that woman taught me a very useful fact, that they are around us all the time. So far, we had a bowl of water, inside was a pinch of cinnamon, grounded sage and a headache pill. The headache pill contained three of the ingredients I needed, two of which are very hard to find by themselves, but I was told it still works with it. Just one more thing to add, the fur. I knew already to step back and suggested Tony did the same. But I wanted to play it safer, just as he was about to throw it in, I yelled. "CLEAR!" Loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. He threw it in and we hit the ground covering our heads. Instantly, there was a loud bang, and when I lifted my head up, smoke flew out the bowl. "It worked!" I exclaimed happily. Everyone came running in thinking we were under attack, but I told them what I was doing and they went back to running around or doing what they did before.

I took Skye's crystal she gave me and dunked it the mixture. I then held it over a map of Kalispell and the surrounding areas. Doing what I had learnt and written down in my book, I started spinning it around over the map, waiting for it to pick up a, location. If it landed in the city, we could safely say that I picked up the wrong hair. We new these people would be far away by now. That was what perplexed me more then anything. I couldn't find any fur that matched theirs. I found white, tawny brown, and black, which obviously made me think this were the wrong people. But there was the distinct smell of wolf, not dog under the table, so it had to be them. I swirled and swirled, waiting and waiting. Until finally it happened. The crystal was pulled down like a magnet on metal, meaning it found them. I pushed it out the way and we both looked closer at it. "I got them!" I yelled and moments later Michael rounded the corner.

"Where?"

"They've got some distance on us already. Where is that?" I asked Tony who looked closer.

"Looks like some warehouse district, they're in Spokane, that's' over hundred miles away."

"How did they get that far so quickly?" I asked confused.

"Looks like they wanted to get out of here pretty quickly." Michael bent down next to me and looked at the map.

"Ok, after we rescue them, we drive up to Turnbull National Park Refuge. We can camp out there for the night and move on first thing. We'll keep the wolves with us for safety and when we get far enough away we'll let them out."

"Don't start thinking they're Lupa and Dakota, ok." Tony added.

"I just don't want to leave anything to chance. I always had a weird feeling around them, something that felt natural, like we were meant to be. But if they're not then at least we saved someone innocent." I wasn't going to be convinced that these were my siblings, they can't be after all if so many people saw their bodies.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Most people would think we've just made a seriously big mistake, giving ourselves into the Ditori. But my brother I don't see it that way. We gave up ourselves to save our sister. Seeing it as this way, we're going to die either way, so if we could save her, Death would come after us, literally. But if we didn't and we did this, then the Ditori would kill us eventually. They drugged us; the last thing I remember was being pushed to the ground by Sam's forces with my brother beside me. I slowly started to open my eyes, but then they were shot open when my body suddenly felt like there are five thousand bolts of electricity running through it. I screamed in bloody torture. But that seemed likely, because when it stops what felt like hours later, Sam's walking away from me and to my brother to repeat the process with the high powered cattle prod in his hand. Dakota didn't even start to wake up, but quickly did when the end was stabbed into his side; his body convulsed and he screamed just like it did. Ten seconds later, he was relieved of his pain, for the moment, we knew to expect more soon. We crawled towards each other, asking the normal question if the other was ok, but like I said, we wouldn't be in a minute. We forgot about Sam for a minute to take in our surroundings. We were in some large rectangular glass prison. We could see out of it and the many people walking around but not looking in. From here it looked to be some sort of warehouse, but I couldn't be certain. The box was roughly ten metres long and five wide, at least it wasn't claustrophobic.

Then we turned out attention to Sam. He was sat on a chair in the corner of the room, still holding his prod and looking at us like a man possessed. "How?" Was all he asked.

"What's wrong Sam? Looks like you've seen a ghost." I said. He jumped to his feet and threw the chair across the room at us, but he missed and screamed at us.

"How are you alive? I killed you, I saw you fall and die. How are you here?!" No-one outside seemed to hear, maybe it was soundproof so on-one could hear his rage.

"Not even death can keep us down there." Dakota replied.

"It's not possible." He said sounding scared.

"Anything's possible. Now if you don't mind, we'll be getting out of here." Dakota said taking hold of my paw. But we didn't move, I looked at him.

"Anytime would be nice."

"I can't."

"Maybe this is why?" Sam said holding up a vial of blue liquid, we knew full well what it was. "You don't have your powers, you're stuck here now." He snickered.

"How did you find Myka?" I asked.

"We've been watching her for days, we're always known, we've just been waiting for the right moment."

"What are you going to do with us then?" Dakota asked stepping in front of me to protect me. Even though it was obvious he couldn't, he was still going to try.

"We have a use for both of you. And that will start immediately." He then pulled off a walkie talkie and spoke some inaudible words into them.

"How are you still alive? We know Scott shot you." Dakota replied.

"Are they still alive?" He asked now sounding scared again.

"Regrettably not, consider yourself lucky or you'd be dead by now. Now how are you still here?"

"The shot Scott gave me was treatable." He said pulling up the bottom of his shirt, revealing a small circular scar in his lower abdomen. "It healed over nicely."

"We killed all your people, who are these?" I asked.

"My people were just the start of our organization; we have people all across the globe. This is the second of three in America, the first being mine which you destroyed. Sadly I am no longer in command of these people, but due to my former status from my team, I have been given a second in command ranking here. At least I only take orders from one person and I still give them."

"So what are you going to do with us?" I asked just as four people walked in and towards us. Two of them had a pole each with some loop on the end. Dakota and I backed up into the corner, a move we'd regret making. The two men managed to get the loop around our heads after moving around and dodging them for a while. They pulled us apart and pinned us to the ground.

"We are going to use you for your blood." He said bending down to Dakota. "We are going to drain you of as much blood as possible without killing you. And when you're better we'll do it again and repeat the process." He got up and walked over and knelt by my face.

"You, you should have the most fun." He said with an evil grin, something that I didn't like. Why would I have the most fun? "We are going to use you for breeding." My eyes widened, and I heard Dakota shout.

"Don't you dare!"

"We are going to use you for creating Starnik Wolves which we will raise to help us in our mission. We will use their powers for our own use. This starts today." I wasn't going to let them get me pregnant, but then I wasn't fussed about the whole having pups thing, for a good reason.

"Good luck with that." I spat. "I have to be in heat for that and I'm not." Suddenly I felt something sharp hit my hip, I couldn't look as I had my head pinned, but I knew it was an injection of some type.

"We've thought of that." He cackled. "That was a dose of something we acquired from the local zoo. It's something that induces you to come into heat early, therefore allowing you to have pups."

"NO!" I Screamed. "Its nature, it's not possible to force."

"I guess there's no harm in finding out." He snickered again. "Take her in." I started fighting against them, and I could hear Dakota's pleas and cries that they let me go. But he should know better, they weren't going to. But I wasn't going to let them easily. They had hold of my paws, I was hanging upside down, but still I wasn't out of the fight. I squirmed and snapped at their legs as the dragged me and carried me across the warehouse kicking and screaming. I heard of a way a vet can make a dog pregnant, by injecting the seed of a male into the lower region of a female, I guessed that was how they'd do it to me. I still wasn't going to let them. Anyway, they can't force a she-wolf to come into heat, so what are the chances it would work?

We came to the corner of the warehouse; it was a small room of about three metres by two. It had windows on the side but they were boarded up. They unbolted the door and swung me back and forth before releasing me. I came to a massive thud before jumping up and slamming into the door just as they closed it. I heard them blot it and walk away. "Let me out of here!" I screamed, now fearful that they were going to do this. I didn't feel any different. The first sign of heat is the itchiness and burning sensation down there, and I wasn't feeling it. So it can't have worked.

"Please." A voice behind me said. I spun around and pressed myself against the wall, to see a male wolf stood on the other side of the room, tail tucked under his legs and ears back, he was scared shitless. "You have to help me." He was brown on his back head, neck, sides, tail and outside of his legs. He had a white underside of his neck, chest, belly and inside of his legs and a black muzzle. Upon looking at him, I was testing myself if I had any urges to go towards him like heat make s me do, but still it didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked sounding just as terrified as him.

"Rick. Are you here to help me?"

"No, they locked me in here too. Come and help me get this open and we can get out of here." I said turning around and pushing against the door to break it open. I heard him walk closer to help, but I as I turned to look at him, I was greeted with an un-clawed paw to the face. I was slammed into the wall and to the floor. I looked back up at him standing over me with a smile I saw on Sam's face, evil. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I've been asked to do, and I have no objections to it." He suddenly bent down to my level and pushed against my muzzle, kissing me! I pushed him away and punched his face, sending him further as I wiped off my muzzle. So this was how they were going to do it, lock me in a room with a hormonal wolf and hope some injection works. He picked himself up, laughing like a maniac. "I like the temperamental ones. Makes it more fun." He threw himself at me, sadly I wasn't quick enough and he landed on me. He was on my back and had hold of my scruff on his jaws, slamming my head against the floor. Each strike I'd start to lose my grip on reality. But on the strike I was, he stopped and dropped my head. I was crying beyond belief in pain, and for what was to come. But then I felt a burst of strength come to me. I rolled from under him and batted his stomach, but I wasn't strong enough, I barely did anything to faze him. He hit me again, this time with a clawed paw to my cheek, putting three jagged cuts down it and rolling me back onto my front. I had no strength, no powers, or time to do anything. He put his front forepaws on my shoulder blades, stopping me from getting my paws under myself to stand up, roll over or push him off. I didn't even have the strength to move my tail to stop him from scarring me for life. He pushed it out the way and inhaled the scent of my she-wolfhood, sickening myself to my core and readying himself to the time of his life. I was a heap of tears on the floor, I may not have strength or a proper sight on reality, but I knew there was nothing I could do now, it was best to get it over with. "This is going to be the longest most memorable night of your life my dear." He said kissing my neck and down my back, then with one movement, he started, and plunged me into a world of pain.

**Myka's P.O.V**

We were all in the cars only minutes after I had their location. We had packed food, tents, clothes, and other things we'd need for life on the road. I was slowly starting to feel the need to get a move on. We didn't know what we were looking for; we just knew they were in some warehouse district according to Tony. I used the map and crystal in the back of the car several times to be sure they had stopped and weren't just stopping or passing through. They had defiantly made camp there. No-one even had time to change we were in such a rush. Everyone still wore their suits and dresses; we were one strange rescue party. The girls had ripped the sides of their dresses to make more running room and removed their shoes for trainers or boots. The drive wasn't silent. We were going over how we were to handle this, and Tony pleaded that I stay in the car. But I ignored him, it was my fault these wolves did what they did, so I had to help get them out. We sped going as fast as we could, hoping we wouldn't pass a policeman or anyone that could catch us, the quicker we were the more likely we'd get to them before they were eventually killed after the Ditori got what they needed out of them, or did what they needed with them. I didn't even know these people, but it didn't take a genius to see that they were capable of almost anything.

We arrived in the town just over an hour later, so I gave the map to Tony who guided Michael the rest of the way. We came to a site which seemed abandoned, but the map said they were here. It had one of those poll things with the bar going across the entrance. No-one was there so Michael rammed through it and sped deeper inside the complex. We all stopped behind a cargo crate and stepped out, reaming silent as we headed around to the back of Chris and Cody's car. I didn't know why, so I followed and watched. They opened the trunk of their car and pulled out a large and heavy wooden box. Upon opening it, I saw it was full of weapons, rifles, pistols, machine guns. They seemed to have a collection going. They were disrupted out; even Skye and Tony took a pistol each, I didn't even know they could shoot, or had the guts to do it.

There were two warehouses here, one of which contained the people we were searching for. Across a clearing and opposite them were a building, two men stood outside, and both holding guns. We remained concealed from them and anyone else that may see us. Michael peaked around, at the same time one of the warehouse doors open, so we hide ourselves better and told the others to be quiet. Three men walked out and towards the building, carrying a board and I couldn't believe it… an unconscious brown tricolour wolf, Damon. He lay on the board, not moving so he could be dead already, but I could make out a tube attached to him and to a bag another man was holding half full of a red liquid. I was about to run out and stop them when Michael grabbed my scruff and pulled me back around. "Let me go, he's right there."

"If we go now more of them will come and we'll never find Kacey." He whispered sternly. "If we're going to do this we need to be quiet." He had a point, if we managed to get one back but raised the alarm, they'd kill the other before we had the chance to get out.

"Fine." I said pushing his hand off. "So now what?" I asked. He turned back to the others and we all listened.

"We spilt up. You, me, Tony, Kristy, Jenny and Cody will go in the building to get him out. She could still be in the warehouse so the other half will go into the warehouse and check it out to be safe. We'll stay in touch." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Lets' go."

"Stop." Jenny called back, stopping everyone. "Go out now you'll get shot. There're three snipers around. One on the balcony around the corner on the building, two on the top of the second warehouse." Chris and Cody nodded and took there sighted rifles in hand and placed a silencer on the end. They ran around the corner, first taking out the two by the door, then Cody the one on the building and Chris the two on the warehouse roof. All five of them down in five seconds, no noise being made.

"Go!" Michael ordered. We split off in different directions, my group heading to the building where we knew one of them was, while the other split off in the other direction to find out where the other might be. We made it to the door, but found it was locked from the inside. The Jenny yelled.

"Hit the walls." We stood against the walls and flattened our bodies against them just as the sliding doors opened and two men stepped out. Both Michael and Tony clothes lined them, rendering them unconscious. But whilst they did that, I slipped inside, and when they came to join me the door sealed shut.

"Myka, get out of there." Tony pleaded.

"Open the door." Michael added. The button was high up on the wall, far out of my reach. Even if I jumped up and tried to hit it I couldn't.

"I can't reach." I replied trying not to yell and let anyone in here hear me.

"Listen, hide and don't move, we'll find another way in."

"I can keep moving and find them."

"No. They will kill you if go in there. You stay there." Tony ordered. I didn't listen; instead I started walking the other way and down the corridor. I could hear them pleading that I stay where I was, but if I did, then the chance of not reaching Damon and Kacey in time were diminishing. Who knows how much longer they'd take to find a way in? So I kept moving walking deeper into the lion's den.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I was disorientated, sleepy, I felt drunk. My vision was blurred, I was so weak I couldn't move and I had fainted multiple times. They had drained as much blood out of me as they could without killing me or sending me into a coma. Now they were taking me somewhere out into another building. I couldn't see anything; there wasn't much lighting in here. But I didn't care about myself, I feared more for Lupa's sake, and body. They took her away to use for breeding, I fought against them to stop her, but as soon as they started draining me, the more I fought the quicker I found myself weakened. It was when two sliding doors opened; my blurred vision was finally able to make out light and objects moving. I moved my head to look where we were going and I could make out a glass reflective surface, and several black blobs inside. We entered it, and when we did I found my vision started to return to me. For once, they laid me down gently, but then Sam kicked me in the stomach, rolling me off the board and onto the hard surface. He walked away, leaving me badly winded, but it shocked me awake, and my senses clear quickly and gave more strength. I could hear the feeble cries of a girl, who I knew instantly to be Lupa and it sound like she was right beside me.

"Lupa?" I groaned. She didn't answer; she just continued to sob as if in pain. I rolled over to my other side and there she was. She lay on her side, her cheeks damp and her eyes bloodshot from her crying. Three small cuts ran down her cheek from some kind of attack it seemed. Standing on top of her was some wolf who seemed to be very happy with himself. "What happened?" I asked. She looked back up to the wolf but soon found herself wailing again. I looked up at him and back down to her. As I did I took in her scent, except it wasn't just hers anymore. She reeked of the horrid scent of forced mating and male musk. Her fur on her back but mostly around her lower back and waist was ruffled. It didn't take a genius to see what had transpired earlier.

When she saw that I realised, she choked on another sob. I had a burst of strength run through me. I jumped to my paws and dived for the rapist that stood over my sister. "YOU BAStARD!" I bellowed with ferocity. But I was cut short by a flying foot of one of the other men in here. I was sent across the room and sliding to a stop on my side. It knocked the wind right out of me again and my strength.

"See that baby." I heard the wolf say. "Your brother isn't even a real wolf. He can't look after himself" She continued to cry, still unable to move.

"You're all bastards!" I yell at them and slowly picking myself up. They just started laughing like possessed maniacs.

"Your sister's children will be born bastards. As well as the ones after that, and the ones after that." Sam cackled.

"But that can be changed." The wolf snickered and bent down to lick the corner of her mouth.

"Leave her alone!" I snarled.

"Nothing can keep love apart." He replied.

"She doesn't love you, get away from her or I will rip off you eyes and shove them down you throat so you can see my claws rip open your insides!"

"She will in time." She said running his paw down her side and towards her rear. I had enough of this guy; I didn't care anymore what they'd do to me. I wasn't going to let him do this to my sister, and especially right in front of me! I sprinted across the gap between us, dodging another kick and launching myself at the wolf before he managed to touch her again. I opened my forepaws for him and tackled him off her; we rolled a while before I threw him off with the momentum I gathered. We both jumped to our paws, and I stood defensively behind my weeping sister who pleaded that I stop and just let them do what they want. But I wasn't going to let them. Several of the men around me started to move in to stop me. But surprisingly, Sam stopped them.

"No wait! Let's see if this wolf can prove he's capable of fathering the Starnik." The wolf looked up at him, shocked himself that Sam would let this happen. This gave me an opportunity.

I ran at him and tackled him again; jumping would be of good use right now and make this far easier. I stood on his chest and swiped at his face, leaving two jagged cuts on his muzzle. He roared in pain, but batted me off him with his hind legs. He picked himself up before I had the chance to and jumped over me, taking my neck in his jaws. He started choking the life out of me. I could hear Lupa's cries and pleas, but they were going to go unanswered. While I was being choked, I found time seemed to slow, giving me the chance to think. I could let him do this, let him kill me, Lupa and I are going to die either by the hand of the Ditori or by Sirius the Wolf God. I could end this right now. But Lupa's cries kept me going. Time sped up again, I realised I couldn't quit, I had to live, and kill this wolf before he could rape her again, ensuring she would become pregnant. I took my paws off him, making him completely cut off my air supply and placed one on his lower and upper jaw. I found newfound strength course through me. Slowly, literally centimetre by centimetre, I started to open his jaw, allowing me to breath once more.

I removed his jaws from my neck, taking in breaths I needed before continuing. I was a wolf possessed to kill. I rolled over to my side, keeping hold of his jaws from opening further or closing. But then he caught the drift of what I was trying to do, so he tried to close his mouth, placing his paws on my wrists to stop me. He did slowly, stopping me, so I had to do something. Removing the paw holding his lower jaw, I dug my claws into his face, and scratched down it from his left ear, down to his mouth. I went over his eye, taking it and pulling it out with me. He screamed in bloody agony as I dropped the eyeball. His screams reopened his muzzle, so I grabbed hold of it again and with one big pull either way, I broke his jaw. But I did far more then that. I pulled his jaw completely off from the rest of his head. Miraculously, he was still alive, just frozen by the fact he was bleeding like I've never seen before on me and the floor and he was doing to die. "This is going to be the longest most memorable night of your life." Lupa sobbed as with one final swipe, I tore open his throat, letting the river of blood come pouring out and onto me. I threw his jaw away and stood back up staring down at his body and the rapidly increasing pool under him.

His body was mutilated; he was missing a lower jaw, an eye and most of his face. I spat on his body and turned around to go back to Lupa. But I was greeted with a cattle prod and what felt like thousands of volts charging into me. Sam had one of his goons start shocking the life out of me. "That's enough!" He ordered. What felt like hours but was only seconds of electricity going through me finally subsided. Now I was weak, all my strength, gone in seconds. "You may have killed our tracker, but that's one less wolf to deal with. We'll find another for your sister to have some good times with."

**Myka's P.O.V**

I started hearing screams and cries coming from in a room. This building wasn't as big as I thought. It was only a few corridors, all leading the same way, but they all had rooms in them. This area was small, but what confused me the most, was that no-one was around. I walked around careful not to run into anyone, but there wasn't anyone here. But I was proved wrong when I heard the screams, yells and cries. I heard a male's voice screaming like he had just had a leg ripped off and a girls crying like she was in pain. But a second guy's scream I heard shortly after. I started running, thinking it was Kacey and Damon in trouble. But then I came to another door like the one outside. I could hear voices and cries echoing inside, and several thuds and bangs like something was being thrown or hit. I saw the door button, but once again it was out of reach. But not only that, there seemed to be some other control on the side.

It was then Tony, Michael and the others came running down, they too hearing the screaming after finding another way in. "We told you to stay." Kristy said.

"Never mind about that, they're in there! Someone's screaming!" Tony hit the button, but it glowed red and nothing happened.

"We need a key card to get in."

"Get out the way." Kristy said barging past. She started hitting and kicking the door, surprisingly denting it. But that was all she did, dent it, she couldn't get through.

"We can find another way in." Jenny said.

"There isn't time, and there isn't one, I've already looked." I said looking back to the door. It was when I heard another loud scream that I couldn't take it anymore and some word came into my head. "Get back." I said moving away from the door with the others. Then I yelled. "Door unlock, no magic block!" Suddenly, the door blew off its hinges and out into the room where seven men stood and three wolves lay on the ground. I ran half in, but as soon as I did, red lights flashed in the corridor, followed by a loud siren and a thicker metal slab fell where the door once was. Jenny pushed me through and out the way before I was crushed, it stopped the others from getting in.

"Ahh Myka, so good you can join us." The one I knew as Sam said after I turned back around.

"Myka, get out of here, run!" Damon said weakly lying on the floor beside a sobbing Kacey.

"Let them go!" I demand.

"Why, this is a nice little family reunion happening here." He cackled. The smell of blood whiffed into my nose. And a look behind them all revealed a bloodied and mutilated wolf, his lower jaw missing a river of blood flowing out of him. Damon was covered in the red fluid.

"My family are dead we came here to rescue them." His eyes widened.

"You mean...she doesn't know?" He asked looking down at them who seemed to be passing out by the second. He took a cattle prod he had in his hand and stabbed it into Damon's side. He roared in pain as he kept it there until he fell silent. He repeated it with Kacey, her screams earpiecring and bouncing around the glass walled room before she fell silent. The others behind the door started yelling and crying for my name and a response from me. They weren't dead, I could see their chest rising and falling with each breath. What was this guy talking about? Did they convince him that much that they were Lupa and Dakota?

"Leave them alone!"

"Feeling defensive over your family now?"

"They're not my family! I don't even know them! We've met them three times before, that's it!"

"And how did it feel, feel anything you've never felt before?"

"What do you want with them?" I demanded, refusing to listen to him.

"The same we want with you, to make an army or Starnik wolves to aid us in our quest."

"You can't have me or them!" I bellowed.

"Get her!" He ordered to his men. Slowly him and the six others in here started walking towards me. Two of them with pole with loops on the end to catch me. Fear started build up in me, and soon I found myself with my back against the door the others were pounding against to try and get in. I could still hear them calling out my name, telling me to open the door again. But I was a little occupied right now to do that. I had a choice, plead that they have me in return for their freedom, or I do something.

"I am light, I am one too strong to fight, return to dark to where demons pick, you cannot have this Starnik…" The words started coming to my as I said it. I never planned it before. As I said it, they froze as black smoke swirled from around their feet and up towards their heads, slowly increasing in speed and density as I carried on. "Go away and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night!" The smoke engulfed them, just as the metal slab behind me was lifted up by Kristy and the others who saw the last of what I was doing. All seven men looked like they were in black tornadoes their height. We heard them scream as they smoke cleared and settled, leaving nothing left. They had gone, for now.

"What the hell was that?" Michael asked in shock like the others.

"Don't worry, let's get out of here." I said pointing to Damon and Kacey. Michael and Tony ran over and carefully picked them up before running back over to us. They hung lifelessly in their arms, but they were alive, that's all the mattered. We ran out and back down the corridor from whence we came, all the way outside and towards the car where everyone met us. Our mission went down without raising the alarm other then the one in the building, but we couldn't hear it outside so the others in the warehouse didn't. I jumped in the back seat of the car, and Tony and Michael laid Damon and Kacey beside one another. I looked them over for wounds, and despite the amount of blood stuck to Damon's fur, he only had four small holes either side of his throat. Kacey had three claw marks on her right cheek, but what concerned me more was the unmistakable scent of sex and male musk surrounding her. Her back fur was messed up, spreading on all sorts of directions. Being only concerned for her and to confirm my guess to what happened, I took in the scent around the base of her tail, and the smells of male seed and blood came flowing into my nostrils, indicating it was forced mating if there was blood. It was all around her like an aura, I could see the smells floating around her. I pitied the she-wolf. But what I didn't smell was heat, so she wouldn't get pregnant. It wasn't mating season yet, no wolf anywhere would be in heat. I was sure to have a girl to girl talk with her when she wakes up to help her through it.

But as we pulled out the complex and onto the road with the others in tow, a daunting realization came over me. Was I looking down at my brother and sister? Like they said back at the ball and Sam seemed to be convinced by. Did half my blood run through their veins? I didn't want to believe it. I myself have seen my family's tombstone, with all of them under it. Most of the others saw their bodies and witnessed them die, there was no chance that this was them, they looked completely different. But with everything going on lately, I'm prepared to accept the possibility of anything right now. But I wasn't going to get my hopes too high.

**Lupa and Dakota still aren't safe, from the Ditori maybe, but not from their sister. Myka has her brother and sister right beside her, she could get the answers she's been looking for. Will Lupa get pregnant, with the blood they managed to get from Dakota, what will they do with it? Will Lupa regret her willingness to give up her body and take Myka's place? "Will they both regret stopping Myka and letting them be taken instead? Did it want to make you cry when it did when i typed it? Like i said, please review because this was a major chapter. Until tomorrow morning guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	17. Chapter 17 A Reunion

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 17: Cheating Death

**Dakota's P.O.V**

My head felt I had been hit by a car, again. My body was sky high in aches and pains, it raced around my body, making sure I was feeling it everywhere. I discovered something, you don't dream when you're knocked out. I wake up, but I can't open my eyelids, nothing's covering them, I'm just so weak to even do that. But as the minutes pass, slowly, I'm able to start opening them. After that, my vision starts to focus, and I find I'm face to face with my sister, Lupa. She too seems to be under the same spell I was, but she was still asleep. Without moving my head, I look around. The walls waved as the wind blew past them, it was no bigger then two metres by two metres. It must be some sort of tent. By the time I refocus back onto Lupa, she is just opening her eyes, groaning, feeling the same aches and pains I did, but a lot more. "Lupa." I said with a rasping voice, I could barely even talk. I take my left paw and place it on her cheek, as her vision focused and looked at me. "Don't move or speak, just rest." She came to the daunting realization that I did when I woke up, that everything that just happened wasn't a dream. Her face contorted, her eyes clenched shut and she gritted her teeth and started to cry again. Mustering all my strength I dragged myself closer and placed my forehead against hers and kept my paw by her cheek, I didn't want to touch her anywhere that would make her feel uncomfortable, and I didn't know where they were so it was safer just to do this. "It's ok, we're safe now."

"I thought it was just a nightmare, I wanted it to be a nightmare." She sobbed.

"I do to; you don't know how much I want it to."

"It hurt, it hurt so much."

"Did he…. In you?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know. She released another sob, adding that to the smell of mating and male musk around her, I took it as a yes. "Listen, we'll get out of here, we'll find some vet somewhere and have you taken care of."

"But I don't want anyone to touch me there or anywhere again."

"Neither do I want them to either. But I don't want you hurting yourself more then what that bastard did to you. He's gone now, he can't hurt you anymore."

"I just want mom." She started crying louder.

"We'll go home and you can talk to her, don't worry." We lay there together, me trying my hardest to comfort her and not get emotional over it, but I found that hard. Even I found it hard to hold back the tears. Someone raped my sister, how is a brother supposed to take that? What if the Ditori succeeds and she's carrying his pups? That would have to be another talk. The more we talked the more we found our strength returning. She started to calm down a little as each minute passed. I sighed, but I nearly retched when I inhaled that wolfs scent on her. "Come on, let go home and wash up." I said pulling my head away. She looked up to me and nodded while wiping away her damp cheeks. I groaned and whimpered a little as the fatigue in my body racked whilst I sat up. When I was, I looked around and found a small gap in the door left by the others, and flickering light I could see outside indicating a fire. Lupa sat up, still weeping lightly as I bent down and grabbed the zipper in my mouth and opened the tent door further and looked out. There was indeed a fire going, and more tents set up around us. Everyone was still sat around the fire, unaware we were awake. Myka sat with her back facing us; so many thoughts must be running through her mind. We told her who we were at the ball and then she came to rescue us, I just hoped she didn't think much of it. But if she didn't, then she wouldn't have come to rescue us. I moved back inside and held my sisters paw, readying to take us home. But we didn't move, that was when we remembered we had our powers taken away; we needed to wait for the drug to wear off. It must have only been a few hours since they gave it to us in the first place.

So we'd have to wait in the forest behind us while it wears off. We'd find some stream or something in there to clean ourselves; I still had the blood of that wolf all over me, covering nearly every inch of my body. We both stuck our heads out, making sure they weren't looking. They weren't, so we made a run for it, running around and behind the tent. But suddenly, a woman appeared before us as we came to a stop, holding a bag of red liquid in her hand. "Where so you think you're going?" She asked.

"Kristy that's enough!" Someone yelled from the fire place. We turned around and everyone was standing up and walking over. This "Kristy" girl shrugged and walked around us to them.

"Please, just let us go." I pleaded as we turned to face them.

"I just want answers." Myka said stepping forward. "You said you were my brother and sister, Dakota and Lupa back at the ball, so they took you instead."

"Myka, listen…"

"Please, I just want the truth." She pleaded more intensely. I could see her welling up from here; she wants to know so desperately. I looked at Lupa, and she did to me. We had to tell her now, but then I was reminded of Lupa's scent, she was in more need then Myka at the moment.

"We'll tell you the truth…" I replied facing her again. "But can we wash up first? I'm sure I don't need to say why." They looked at the state of me, and I'm sure by now Myka had smelt Lupa and what had transpired back there. "We promise to return."

"Yeah sure." Michael replied. "There's a small shallow pond a little way in."

"Thank you." Lupa sniffled and turned around with me close to her. I was going to be sure to never to let another guy even look at her, or Myka. I was protective of my sister before, now I have two, one of which was raped, so now, no wolf is even going to look at them from now on.

We found the pond, and it was indeed small, just enough to fit us both in and it went up to our chests if we sat down. We started scrubbing furiously at our fur, Lupa more then me for good reason. This time we did wash back to back, I did give her the privacy to wash certain areas that were tinted with male scent the most. I used my claws to reach into the depths of my fur, finding more blood hidden underneath. It came off me and started to turn the water red, but not enough to notice. I washed off my paws finding they had the most blood on after using them to rip out his eye and tearing open his throat. I didn't care if his blood would stain my paws for the rest of my life, he wasn't innocent, he deserved what he got. "Kota?" Lupa asked weakly. I presumed she needed something and was decent so I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get my shoulder blades, I can reach."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, just get it off, I only trust you now." She sighed. I turned around and started scrubbing at her back. She started crying lightly again, this must have been bringing it back. But she wanted to get it out, so I had no choice, it killed me to be making her think of it again. Using my claws again to get close to her skin, I was done in a few minutes, I even smelt her to be sure, and I could barely even smell it anymore. I stepped out the pond and shook of dry expecting to see Lupa beside me, but she wasn't. She was still in the pond, crying and furiously scratching at her side, so hard she would hurt herself. So I climbed back in and grabbed her paw.

"Lupa, you got it, you can stop."

"I can still smell it." She replied pulling her paw away and scratching again in the same spot.

"You won't get it all off tonight; when we get home we'll find some of that sweet smelling stuff to get it off. Listen, as much as I don't want to smell it on you, you have to understand it's not something you can wash away." She stopped and looked up into my eyes; they were filled with so much pain. "Think of Myka, she needs to know who we are now, and she can't see her big sister and role model like this. Be strong for her and I will be for you."

"I just want it to go away." She choked and slammed her face into my chest. This time I did put my paws around her; just to try and comfort her some.

"It will in time."

"But what if I get pregnant? Then what?"

"You won't be, nothing can make you go into heat. Don't think about it; think of Myka and how much she's going to need us. Besides, once we tell her and get her back home we'll be dead again by the morning, it won't matter so much."

"But I don't want to die, not when we're so close to having our family back."

"We don't have a choice." I replied pushing her back and looking into her eyes. "Let's go and get this over with, when we're back up there, we won't have to worry about it any more." She looked at me a little while longer before starting to settle down and nodding in understanding. "Be strong for our little sister, I'll be for both of you." We stepped out, even though she wasn't satisfied she was clean of him, but at least she smelt far better then she did before, you could hardly smell it any more. So we walked back, Lupa now seeming more confident. It seems she took my advice about being strong for Myka, she had to be for the news we were about to bring.

We walked back, they were still sat around the fire, but Myka saw us after turning back around. They all got up, but stayed around the fire as we approached and stood a little way away. It was an awkward silence, something I hated, but I knew it was going to happen. Myka took a few steps forward reducing the gap between us to six feet. "Please tell me the truth, who are you?" I gave Lupa one more look as she did to me, we had an entirely new situation now. She nodded and I spoke.

"We are you brother and sister. I'm Dakota and this is Lupa."

"Stop being so cruel!" Tony bellowed. "We saw them die and we were there at their funeral."

"Prove to us that you're them." Michael demanded. "Use you're powers."

"They took them away; we have to wait for the drug to wear off. Who else would know about that?" Lupa replied.

"Not good enough." Tony added.

"Mom went into Labour during the battle, we saw Myka being born." Lupa said trying to be more convincing."

"We've been following you for nearly a month now." I added. "When we first met you at the class we never expected to run into you. The day when I ran out in front of your car I was trying to stop you from leaving. We wanted to tell you straight away but we couldn't tell you." I added

"Tell me what" Myka demanded.

"That's we're your brother and sister."

"They're dead!" She screamed.

"You're a witch!" Lupa yelled back. "You read a spell I carved into the wall and brought us back. That crazy dream you had of us, it was real. We rescued you from their van when they took you. We brought you home, made you better and then put you back to sleep before taking you home."

"How do you know about that?" She asked in awe but also with a slight feral tone.

"Because you brought us back and it happened." I replied "You were chased out by our dad, Shadow, and grandma came and helped you."

"What about when we first met and I shook your paw, you felt that weird feeling the same as me." Lupa added.

"That was just a feeling."

"It was instinct guiding you to us and it was us to you."

"My instincts aren't what they should be."

"Hold up your paw." Lupa said walking towards her.

"Why?"

"I want to show you something." She added sitting in front of her. Myka remained standing and held up her paw, but the wrong one. "You know the paw I'm talking about." Lupa said holding up her paw with her two white claws. "You, me and our grandma have the same mark." Myka's eyes widened as she held her two white claws beside Lupa's. "Something the…"

"Guys don't have." Myka finished.

"Want too see something else that proves it." Lupa asked placing her paw back down and walking back to me. I knew what she had planned, it was the one thing we could do with the drug in our systems. We flashed our eyes for a few seconds before letting them return to their normal colour, everyone gasped and Myka walking back in shock and awe.

"We came back from the dead to find you." I said. Her eyes then changed, seemingly out of her control due to the amount of emotions running through her at the moment. "You're emotions are running high, you can't control your eyes yet can you?" She shook her head.

"How is this possible?" Skye gasped.

"Myka read something I carved into the wall of our home. It was something I would read to speak to Dakota if he died. I wrote it after Dean's death and with everything going on around that time it seemed like a good idea. I never got around to writing one for mom or Scott before the battle started. To a witch that would be a spell, and when Myka read it, it brought us back and activated her genes."

"Why do you look different?" Michael asked.

"We know a witch; he made us this way so we wouldn't be seen."

"It's been you all this time?" Myka asked stepping closer again. "You've been following us ever since we met? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because we weren't allowed to, also because we wanted you to live a normal life and with us around you wouldn't have. We heard you never had any powers so we thought you wouldn't have."

"Who told you, you couldn't tell me?"

"Mom and Scott." I replied. "They didn't want us seeing you and the first time we met you was an accident, we were curious to what was happening and when we saw Tony and Lexi we had to get out of there, but we ran into you."

"Hold on." Myka said sitting a few feet in front of us. "I call upon my own powers, to unmask them now and in future hours, show them well and thoroughly, reveal themselves for the world to see." I felt a cold chill run up my spine, and I heard Lupa shiver so I guessed she did as well. It was after that everyone's eyes widened again, Myka's even more. "You are them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I took away your disguises; you really are the ones I saw in the pictures."

"We're sorry for what we did to you." Lupa said as we slowly walked towards her. "But we wanted you to be safe, and with us around you wouldn't have been."

"If we hadn't died, we would have been with you and watched you grow up and taught you how to use your ability. But we can see you did it all by yourself."

"I was a little weirded out by it." She giggled.

"So were we" Lupa and I laughed to. "We thought we caught some disease and we were going to die." After we stopped laughing, we then found ourselves in another awkward silence. Just standing face to face, nobody talking for what felt like hours.

"I'm just going to get this out the way." Myka suddenly said before running at us and wrapping a paw around us which we then returned with our own. I felt like time was standing still, the three of us the only three in the world. Finally, after over a month of waiting, of searching and more waiting, we had our sister back. We had our family back.

"We're so sorry we didn't tell you sooner." I said as the moment started to get to me.

"Can you forgive us?" Lupa asked.

"Of course, I don't care anymore, I have you back."

"All because of you." I replied pulling away after what felt like an eternity. "Oh my god, Lupa look at her eyes." I gasped and smiled motioning to them without taking my paws away. The veins in them were glowing just like Mom's and Scott's. She too gasped and smiled.

"Now Scott can boast about having his eyes even more." Lupa giggled.

"We have so much to catch up on." Myka added.

"We do." I replied.

"It's so good to have you guys back." Tony said speaking from back with the others.

"It's good to be back. That's for keeping your promise."

"We found out about Karl and Lexi." Lupa then said more seriously. "They did a great job."

"They did, thank you."

"Come back here guys, we can talk more." Michael said ushering us back to the fire. We all padded back, I sat in-between my sisters, happy and forgetting all about what had happened tonight. But once again, we found we were sitting in an awkward silence, until Michael spoke up. "I'm sorry, but this is just too weird."

"We saw you're bodies, you were dead." Skye added.

"We did die, how many times do we have to tell you." Lupa laughed.

"What about Scott and Rosie? Are they back too?" Tony asked with hope filling his body.

"No they're not, it's just us." I saw his hope flow out of him upon delivering the news.

"But that's why we've been following you." I replied. "We've been waiting for the right moment to tell you and bring you home to read the spell again and bring back mom and Scott. Then we will be a family again."

"I was told there isn't a spell to bring back the dead, nor is there a witch strong enough." Myka said.

"Mom and Scott were the most powerful supernaturals to live." I told her. "There power is merged into you, making you a very powerful witch capable of letting you do nearly anything."

"Are you going to tell them or shall we?" Tony asked randomly.

"They don't need to know." Myka said through gritted teeth.

"She has Scott and Rosie's powers."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She healed me and made everything fly around the living room yesterday."

"No way!" Lupa exclaimed.

"I keep telling them I may have just said something." Myka said blushing.

"This is great." I said just as amazed. "You can help clear up the temple, it's covered in vines and we can't get them down. Only Scott could when we found it."

"Don't be afraid of it." Lupa added.

"But I am, I can't control it."

"We'll teach you once we get our powers back. We know what you're going through."

"You would?" Myka asked, tail wagging and eyes glinting.

"Certainly, what are family for?" I chuckled. But then Lupa caught my eye by her facial expression changing. She seemed to be focusing on something on the other side of the fire. Michael thinking it was him or something near him looked behind him, but there wasn't anything there. "What is it?" I asked worried. She looked at me, looking scared.

"He's here."

"Who?" I asked again.

"The Angel."

"Who?" Myka asked but we didn't answer.

"Go away!" Lupa yelled at thin air. "We're going to do it so just leave us alone!" She bellowed and standing up.

"What's wrong with her?" Myka asked now getting worried as much as I was.

"We'll tell you in a minute." I replied.

"Screw you!" Lupa then yelled. "You'll have us by the morning. I want nothing more at the moment and with everything that's happened to me then to come with you. I want to forget what happened to me and up there I know I will. Just go away!" She then seemed to settle down and looked around at everyone who gave her confused and crazed looks.

"Has he gone?" I asked.

"For now. He'll be back in the morning." She replied sitting down.

"What was all that about?" Jenny asked from across the fire. Once again I shared a look and thought with Lupa, agreeing we tell them, just not everything.

"The Angel of Death is after us. He says we shouldn't have had a second chance at life so he's coming after us. He gave us the time to find Myka but will come after us by the morning."

"Who's the Angel of Death?" Myka asked.

"A spirit who collects the souls of the ones who died. He collected ours once before and we saw him take Karl and Lexi's during the fire. He's not evil like it sounds; he takes them so the spirit can move on."

"So how come you can see him but we can't?"

"I'm psychic; I guess the drug is starting to wear off. Try jumping." Lupa said looking at me. I did and pictured appearing on the other side of the fire. I just saw my paws flashing, vanishing and reappearing again, but I didn't move.

"I can't." I said giving up. "Should be able to by the morning."

"Can't you just keep doing that thing so he can't find you?" Myka asked.

"He always finds who he wants, there's no escape." Lupa replied.

"That's going to change." She muttered and wiped away the leaves and loose dirt in-between her paws.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not letting him take you away again just after I get you back." She protested.

"There's nothing you can do." Lupa added. She didn't answer. We all watched as she started using her first claw to write something in the dirt, scratching out some words and replacing them with others. It was a mess, but she seemed to be knowing what she was doing. Lupa and I kept giving each other weirded out looks as to what she was doing. Suddenly she took hold of our one of our paws in hers and started reading it.

"He's going to find us no matter what you do." I said just before she started talking.

"Hide them from sight, from those in the dark and light, till the day of their last breath; mask them from the Angel of Death." I didn't feel any different, neither did Lupa.

"What was that?" Lupa asked from all of us watching.

"He's not taking you away."

"What do mean?" I asked still not understanding.

"That was a spell to hide you from him; if I'm as strong as you say I am he won't be able to find you. Just don't anyone wipe it away until tomorrow morning or it won't be permanent."

"We'll have to wait and see." I said not sounding hopefully.

"Why did you stop them from taking me back there?" She then asked.

"You're our sister." Lupa answered. "We protect our family."

"They didn't hurt you did they." One of the two men I didn't know asked.

"I think that's a bit of a stupid question don't you think?" Lupa said laughing weakly. It all came flooding back to us, and even more so to Lupa who looked as though she was about to start crying again.

"I smelt it on you." Myka added. "You should have let them take me."

"Don't be stupid." Lupa sniffled. "I'd rather them let them do it to me then to my little sister who is far too young for pups if it worked might I add."

"I don't care; they shouldn't have done that to you."

"Rather me then you. It's my job as big sister to do it." Lupa said as a tear fell down her cheek. She exhaled, but it was shaky and weak, and hardly noticeable due to her half dead status.

"What are the chances that you will be?" Tony asked.

"Never." I replied before she did. "She's not in heat so she won't be."

"That's not true." Lupa said. "They gave me something they said would make me come into heat. But I don't feel any different back then or now."

"Stop thinking about that, nothing can make it happen." I said trying no to make her think about it.

"But what if it does, what if he did make me…" She wasn't able to finish until she broke down crying, covering her face with her paws. Subconsciously and without thinking, I placed me paw on her back, something I never meant to do, but I did. She reeled away and hit my paw away. "Please...just don't touch me." She sobbed and covering her face again.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I did it." I said in my defence.

"It hurt so much; I just wanted to die again. It was better then that."

"Don't say that." Myka insisted. "Tony knows a vet; we can go there tomorrow to have you taken care of."

"We were going to do that anyway." I said still feeling bad about what I did. "Lupa I really am sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't you fault."

"We feel so helpless." David said and everyone agreed with him.

"Just let me get over it and see what happens." Lupa sobbed. "If I am then we'll take it from there, I don't want to think about it unless it happens." She added after she calmed down some.

"We're here to help you." Myka said soothingly. "We're a family now, so we're here."

"So are we." Michael said and the others agreeing with him.

"Can I at least ask what happened to the one that did it?" Myka asked.

"I killed him. That was who the other wolf was." I answered. "How did you get out of there without them catching you?"

"I made them go away." She said. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that." Lupa said with a weak laugh.

"Feeling better now?" I asked.

"Yeah, just needed to get it out of my system for a little while." She said lifting her head up but staying lying down. "Can we change the subject though please, I need to think of something else?"

"When we have our powers back, I'm going to take us all home so you can read the spell to bring back mom and Scott. Then we'll be a family again."

"I'm nervous now." She said looking exactly like it.

"Why?"

"Bringing back my mom and dad, it's a scary thought."

"Don't be, I'm sure they want to be here as much as you want them too." Lupa replied. But then she leant over and whispered into my ear. "They're here, mom just poked my side."

"Don't tell Myka, just ignore them."

"How would you get us home, with that thing you do?" Myka asked.

"Teleporting? Yeah. But we all call it jumping, because it's like you jump from one place to another."

"You called it that; we just went along with it." Lupa added.

"Do you remember when they fell in love?"

"I remember it well." Lupa laughed. "We were a little shocked at first, but we saw that he was the best replacement of our dad. But nothing can truly replace him, and Scott knows that.

"What do you mean?"

"Scott knows mom can never love him like she loved our dad, but they do love each other very much. He knows mom will always love him, that's what we love about him, that he doesn't try to replace dad. It was little weird when we saw them start making out right in front of us, another wolf with our mom, but we were happy for them."

"How do you think we felt?" Jenny exclaimed.

"Does she know about you two yet?"

"Do I know about what?" Myka asked.

"That they're Scott's parents, our step-grandparents and your blood ones."

"No way!" She gasped and looked back at them.

"I didn't even know this." One of the men we didn't know gasped.

"It's true, Scott was our son. He wasn't a friend of the one we told you, he was IT."

"Ok, this day has just gone to a whole new level of weird. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't know how?" David answered. "We thought we never would, seeing as you never asked before?"

"I asked you two the other day." She said looking at Tony and Michael.

"We knew." Tony replied.

"But it was their job to tell you at some point." Michael added.

"You see." Lupa said now sounding much happier. "Family was never too far away. We think of them as grandparents. Plus grandma said she was always keeping tabs on you with dad."

"He scares the crap out of me." She giggled.

"We'll try and get him to come down for a more formal meeting this time. Plus he'll be able to help control your powers better."

"That's what grams said."

"Who?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Grams." She said again. "You call her grandma, but after you live with Tony and he calls his grandmother "grams" that's what you end up calling them. So I'll call her grams and you Grandma." She said pointing to Jenny.

"That sounds weird, not because it's coming from you, but the fact you're a wolf."

"You should be used to having a family of wolves by now." I laughed and everyone else did shortly after. "You haven't got anyone else you know."

"We know, I still remember the day Scott came to us and told us about him and Rosie and then the day she was pregnant." She said.

"How did you take it?" Myka asked.

"Pretty good." David answered.

"We were happy to be grandparents, just thought it was a little odd to be to a wolf pup."

"I knew there was something about your eyes…" She said pointing to Jenny. "… And your hair."

"Scott had Jenny's eyes and my hair. Seems when he stayed as a wolf his fur stayed that colour. If you were human you'd have black hair too." David replied.

"You really mean you can bring Scott back?" Jenny asked now looking happy as ever she'll see her son again.

"We won't, she will." Lupa said motioning to Myka. "Only she can."

"David he's coming back." She said happily and placing her head on his chest.

"You really think I can do it?" Myka asked looking at us.

"You're our sister, directly descending from the Starnik; of course you can do it." I replied.

**Yay, happy families, now they finally told her. But Angel of Destiny is after them, will he claim his prize, the souls of the Starnik. Will Myka's spell to hide them work? Will Lupa get pregnant if that drug worked? Some many thoughts must be going though Myka's mind, she has her family back, but how long will she have it for, and will she be able to bring back her parents?**

**Some news you might like guys, i finished chapter 48 today, there will be around three or four more, two of which are two different endings, i have two idea for how this story will end and i can't decide, so i thought i'd put them both up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	18. Chapter 18 Cheating Death

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 18: Cheating Death

**Myka's P.O.V**

It seems god has now finally decided to make something good, no, WONDERFUL happen in my life. My brother and sister have returned to me. But from what they say, it seems god didn't have any part in it, in fact, he wants them to return. Words can't even make the first letter of how I feel. I have my family back! Well, half of it anyway. They say they're going to take me to some "temple" to bring back mom and dad. I was excited, but scared at the same time, I was going to meet my parents for the first time since they died so I was happy, but that was the reason I was scared, seeing them again. How would they feel being around me? Would they be happy with what I've been doing these last two years? I even started to doubt in myself that I could bring them back. But I wanted nothing more then to be a family again, but the thought scared the hell out of me.

But there was one more thought that scared me the most, one that made my dream of us being a family again feel like it was going to shatter. Lupa said something called the "Angel of Death" is after them, because they weren't meant to be here, so he gave them until the morning after they find me. I wasn't going to let something take away my family just after I get them back, so I came up with a spell to hide them from him. From what I've learnt on spells now, most will just work being read it out, but the more powerful the spell is, the more it takes out of the witch conjuring it and more needs to be done to make it work. This was a powerful one, seeing as your hiding something from an angel and a god. So I had to write it down and hope no-one wipes it away, the spell will only work if no-one does, if they do then it will be removed as will as its effect. Some you have to say the reversal spell to take away its effects. I'll have to write it onto something more permanent later in order for it to stay on them.

The next morning, I was the very first to wake up, and I did quickly in hoping that last night wasn't a dream. Lupa and Dakota still lay together touching sides, a foot to my left. Everyone went into their tents while Kristy went into her car, and we stayed outside by the fire pit. Lupa started crying again shortly after everyone went to bed, so when she finally settled and cried herself to sleep, Dakota and I started talking about how we could help her. We could only let her come around herself and hope she's not pregnant. But until then, we had to let nature take its course, and hope the seed inside her wouldn't start anything. When he started to fall asleep, he moved closer to her protectively.

I smiled down at them, happy that I now had my siblings back. I looked down at the spell I wrote last night, it still remained, but I would have to be sure to write it onto something more concrete other then just in the dirt. I took a mental note of it, making sure to remember it. I stood up and stretch off the sleep lingering in my muscles. A small walk wouldn't be bad right now I thought. So I got up, smiling once more at my long lost family before walking into the woodland just outside our campsite. It was filled with the sounds of the trees swaying in the breeze, birds singing, the dried, dead leaves crunching under my paws, and the sudden sound of gun fire.

I was only five minutes into the trees when a small spot of the ground puffed, sending the leaves and dirt into the air at the same time I heard a single shot of a gun. Then five men jumped out from behind trees and bushes all around me pointing their guns, I passed them and I hadn't even noticed. "What's your name?!" One of them bellowed. Fear racked up in my body, I felt it travel through me to my eyes, meaning they had changed, then the same one ordered to another man beside him. "She's one of them; the others can't be far away. Call for back-up and tell them where we are." He focused his gun back on me and they all started walking closer. I had to warn the others, no matter what happened to me. I threw my head back and screamed a warning howl; I knew someone would have heard it. Just as I brought my head back down, they were all still closing in. Suddenly, there was a low booming sound from my right, and they heard it and all spun around to see what it was, nothing was there. Then again, this time to the left, so we all looked that way, but still, nothing. Once more, this time much closer followed by a scream. I looked behind me, the man that was there was now no longer there, and his gun lay on the floor. "What's happening?!" The leader yelled. To be honest, I had no idea. I heard a low growl that echoed all around us, still I had no idea what was happening. Suddenly…

"MYKA GET DOWN!" Dakota yelled jumping over me and towards someone. I lay down and covered my head, but I still watched. He jumped at a man and hit his chest and grabbing hold of his throat. He screamed and the two vanished, but he appeared seconds later by the legs of another and blood staining his muzzle. He bit into one of them and once again they vanished. Two more remained, each time he reappeared, they'd fire in the same place, but he was already gone, they didn't seem to notice me anymore. Two more remained either side of me. My brother reappeared before me and started running to the one on my left, seeming that he wanted to leave the leader until last. They started firing at him, but as he ran, he'd vanish and reappear to either the left or right, dodging the on coming fire of their rifles. Then something weird happened. At the point the man he ran towards ran out out of bullets and he reached for a pistol in a holster, Dakota roared and started jumping multiple times whilst travelling towards him, reappearing every metre getting closer, it didn't even look like he was running. The man didn't even get to pull it out until Dakota rammed into him, but he was sent flying ten feet backwards into a tree. He returned back beside him and they jumped, the man didn't return, like the rest of them. Only the leader was left, but he was only there for a second after Dakota appeared in front of him but jumped up onto his chest and vanished again. It went dead silent for a few seconds, right before a body came crashing down from above with bone breaking force. I screamed as it hit, but covered my muzzle to stop me.

Dakota made me jump as he appeared looking down at me. "Are you ok?" He asked helping me up and wiping off his bloody muzzle with a worreid tone

"I'm fine."

"They didn't hurt you at all." He asked again looking over my back and sides.

"No I'm fine, thanks to you."

"We protect our family; I'll never let them hurt you or Lupa again." He said pulling me into a forced hug, but I didn't care, so I returned it. But it would have to wait for now, the others are in danger if these guys were here.

"We've got to warn the others." I said pulling away after a few seconds.

"Cover you ears and open your mouth."

"Why?"

"It hurts for the first few times, doing that helps a lot, trust me." I nodded and did what he said. He placed a paw on my back and suddenly there was a low boom that hit my ears and everything became a blur. My vision was blurred, my hearing muffled. "Don't worry, we're back with everyone at the campsite, it'll last a minute." I heard him say. It wasn't too bad, it didn't hurt, it was just a really weird sensation.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my ears to try and clear them.

"I brought us back."

"MYKA!" A voice I recognised as Tony's yelled followed by running footsteps and arms wrapping around me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Dakota saved me." I said pulling away.

"They're coming." Dakota said as everyone started coming out their tents and Lupa came to his side. "She ran into them in the woods and when I heard her howl I stopped them. But there could be more so we need to leave." Kristy car door swung open and we all looked to see her sat in her car.

"There's people coming down into the car park, we can't stay here." Her hearing was supernaturally better then a wolf's so she must have heard them coming. The car park was only just around the corner.

"I knew we weren't far enough away. We've got to get out of here." Michael added.

"Can you jump yet?" Lupa asked Dakota.

"Yeah, I can get us all back to the temple."

"Can you do it over here, I can't get out!" Kristy yelled frantically. "Hurry up, they're nearly here."

"Everyone to the car!" Michael ordered. We walked quickly straight, but suddenly, dozens of people came running around the corner and instantly began firing upon us. Everyone made it, but Dakota and I were at the back of the group, so we ran back to the fire pit and jumped behind one of the logs the others used to sit on. It wasn't until I hit the ground that I discovered I landed on the spell and wiped it clean. As important as it was, there was other things on my mind. Chris and Cody started firing back as well as anyone else who had a gun, I didn't know who did, I couldn't see. Dakota had his paw over my back and half his body to keep me covered, he really was protective of us. Suddenly, there was an ear piercing scream, followed by someone calling out Cody's name. Cody lay on the floor with Chris and Michael over him. He bled from his chest and he convulsed on the floor in agony.

"LUPA!" Dakota bellowed. We looked over the top, the sounds of bullets pinging off metal and crunching on impact with bark ringed in my ears was well as the volley of bullets. A green light suddenly appeared on the other side of the car, its surface looked electric, the bullets on contact made its surface spark on the spot, so there were hundreds of them. Everyone had their hands on the car; my brother took this as an advantage. "Run to the car, go!" He screamed. We jumped over the log, he running slightly behind. "Everyone hands on the car!" He yelled again. They all did and Lupa her paws on the wheel. I did the same and Dakota wasn't far behind. Just as he reached us, the shield which I presume was Lupa's fell and the bullets rained down on us once more. He jumped at the car and the next thing I know is my ears felt like they had been ripped off.

They rung like crazy as I took my paws off the car wheel, it sounded like a school bell in my head. Everything was blurred; it was like what happened earlier, but to a higher degree. I could only just make out the cries, yells and screams of everyone around me. I could see light and the rough outline of close things. But I soon found my sense quickly returning. After thirty seconds of pain, I was able to see nearly fully. We were in a forest; it was silent other then everyone's yelling. I turned to see what it was all about, and then I remembered. Cody lay on the floor, blood gushing out his chest and a trickle of it out his mouth, everyone stood around him but Kristy remained in her car trying not to look. "Get him inside!" Lupa ordered and running to a small cave entrance. I had been here before; it was that place I was chased away from. I was still terrified of coming back and seeing this entrance again, but I'd have to face my fears. Chris grabbed Cody's legs and David his arms and they ran with him inside. He was dead silent, and blood fell out of him and dots of it lay on the floor. Kristy stayed in her car, not wanting to be near the blood, which was understandable, but also because she couldn't. I ran at the back of them and into that giant domed room, it looked exactly the same. I looked to my right at another tunnel, the one I came out of in my dream, only now I know it wasn't a dream. They ran with him all the way across and into that room where I read that spell, the one that since I did, things have been happening to me, good and bad things. They set him on the floor beside the pool of water and the waterfall. Chris ripped of his arm sleeve and pressed hard on the wound. When he did Cody choked on blood, spitting up and into his face, but no-one cared, it was half expected. "We need to stop the bleeding." Chris said in tears and desperately. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" He roared again. We all felt so helpless, but for a reason. He was shot in hit chest, and it seemed an artery or his heart was directly hit, even if we could close the wound, he'd bleed out internally, who knows how much damage was done on the inside.

"We haven't got anything to close it." Michael said. We all knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Not quite." Lupa said. "We have Myka."

"What?" I asked confused. "What can I do?"

"You healed Tony, mom's power is inside you, you can heal him." She said walking over to me and slowly moving me towards Cody's slowly bleeding out body.

"But I don't know how." I said looking at her. "It was an accident; I didn't do it on purpose." I protested. I couldn't do it; firstly I don't know how, secondly, it was an accident that I did to Tony. We sat in front of his body and Lupa took my paw in hers.

"Let moms power and spirit flow through you." She said placing it over his wound. "She is here right now, channel her power and feel it running through your body." I looked at her with widened eyes and she nodded. She was really here?! "She says to open your mind and think back to the day you healed Tony. To think of how you felt knowing that you lost Karl, Lexi and nearly lost Tony. Feel the love and pain you did. The Starnik's power is fuelled by the emotions in our memories, use that memory and feel mom inside you." I looked down to Cody, his breathing slowing and becoming more ragged, he didn't have long left. It was then I felt a cold breeze run over my paw, except it stayed there, and there wasn't a breeze in here. I looked back up to her and she nodded, seeing what I was thinking, mom.

I closed my eyes and thought back to that day, the day that started off as my birthday but ended with the death of two of my family. No matter if I have my blood family back, Karl and Lexi are family, they were the closest I had to it. I thought back to when I walked through the door and found Lexi with her white fur matted with red blood and Karl suspended from the ceiling. I wasn't feeling love, I was feeling pain. I felt a tear fall out of my eye and run down my face as I dug deeper into the memory. I opened my eyes for a split second to see it wasn't working. But then something sparked.

What was the reason I was feeling pain? Why was I crying? It was love. I felt pain because I loved Karl and Lexi; I loved Tony, that's why I was healing him. The pain I felt for losing him was so strong because I loved him as family. Love was the reason I was feeling pain. It was then I felt a surge of energy run through my body and split to my head and forepaws. I opened my eyes; there was that strange green light that glowed underneath them, the same when I healed Tony. Cody's eyes opened more and his breathing became sturdier. The blood that formed the puddle underneath him instead of building, shrunk and ran back up his body. The stain that covered his shirt faded away as the blood was drawn back into the body. Chris removed the sleeve and we all watched as it all sucked itself back into the wound beside my paw. After there was no blood on the floor or on him, the wound sealed itself shut. His breathing returned to normal, his heart beating a normal rhythm. "I did it." I whispered to myself.

"You really are my sister." Dakota said coming to my said and nuzzling my neck. Cody's eyes closed again, meaning now he was resting.

"Just leave him to rest." I said standing up.

"Thank you, so much." Chris sniffled. "Thank you for saving my brother."

"You're welcome." I smiled at him. Everyone started dissipating, Chris stayed by Cody's side waiting for him to wake up and the others spread around him talking to one another. But me, I was pulled and went over to the spell that I once read on the wall, I was there before I realised. It was still there, not that anyone could wipe it away as it was carved into stone. I had a flashback to that day, I re-lived everything that happened.

"Ready to do it?" Lupa asked as she and Dakota came up behind me.

"Do what?"

"Bring them back; we said we'd do it." Dakota answered.

"It's a little early don't you think, we've all been through a lot this morning."

"We don't have much time; you need to bring them back." I looked back at the spell, but that was when I noticed something.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?" Lupa asked.

"I mean, it wouldn't work, the wording is all wrong."

"How, just read it and focus on mom and Scott."

"No, listen. It's calling out to "siblings". I said pointing to that part. "It also needs the power of a Full moon; the last one was a few days ago. Even if I could do it, it wouldn't work; I need a full moon and the right words."

"Can't you just re-write it?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, but this spell had the power of the moon with it, I remember the night I read it my nose started bleeding, I guess I was only just able to do it. So there is no chance in hell that I can't now without it." I turned back to look at them, but suddenly I screamed. They were transparent and looking at me with pain and sadness. "What's happening to you?"

"It's the deal." Lupa replied.

"What deal?"

"We had a deal with the gods that we could stay until the morning after we met you." Dakota answered just as saddened. "The Angel is taking us back, the deal is over."

"No, you can't go!" I yelled as tears fell down my cheeks. "I only just got you back, we're a family now."

"We don't have a choice." Lupa said about to cry. "We'll always be watching over you with mom and Scott."

"Like hell you will." I replied spinning around and scratching away at the stone. They were fading fast, I had to be quick. I scratched furiously at the wall, writing that spell again. It gained the attention of the others who started coming over and asking what was happening, they explained it to them just as I finished and yelled out loud whilst turning to face them. "Hide them from sight, from those in the dark and light, till the day of their last breath; mask them from the angel of death!" They were near invisible, but slowly, their colours began to return and their bodies more physical. It was only a few seconds later they still stood there, unable to understand what just happened.

"What did you do?" Dakota asked, but it sounded more demanding to know.

"I'm not letting him take you."

"Reverse it." Lupa snapped and in tears but not crying. "Please reverse it." She then pleaded.

"Why, do you want to die?"

"Yes!" She yelled, taking us all by surprise. "I can't take it if I'm pregnant, I don't want to be. I'd rather be dead then pregnant."

"I'm sorry, but I can't lose you again." I replied nearly crying after her outburst at me. She burst out into tears and ran out the archway, I was about to run after her but Dakota stopped me.

"Just give her a minute."

"Sorry, but can someone explain what's going on?" Tony asked for everyone's sake. "Something about a deal?"

"We weren't being honest with you all." Dakota started. "A while after Lupa and I were alive, she went up to ask the gods something, but she ended up in making a deal with one of them. She didn't have any other choice. Mom and Scott were the ones in the prophecy; it never spoke of children, so it was all to do with them. The gods made her agree that once we find you and bring back mom and Scott then we must go back. If we chose not to, then he'd send the Angel of Death after us anyway. Back at the ball, we saw that we were either going to get away and be dead by this morning or the Ditori would kill us, so we gave up ourselves hoping for that outcome, but they had different ideas. This morning he obviously saw that the spell wasn't going to work and started pulling us back."

"Why?" I screamed. "Why would you do that?"

"You need our parents back more then us." He replied trying to stay calm. "Also because they need to come back to see the prophecy through which they never did."

"You can't decide who I can have, no-one can but me and I chose all of you."

"There's more." He replied quickly. I don't think I could take more of this. "But I think I should tell you in private, let's go for a walk." He said walking passed everyone with me shortly after. We walked out here and on through the tunnel into the forest. He continued as soon as we were out. "The reason Lupa went up there in the first place was because everyone had trouble finding you." I looked at him surprised, yet confused by what he meant. "Grandma had trouble finding you at times, dad did, even the gods found it near impossible to see what you were doing. They said that something that happened on your third moon that stopped you from leading the life they planned for you, since then they haven't been able to see or do anything to stop you."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked worried.

"We think it's some power of yours."

"But I didn't have my powers back then."

"Maybe it was something in your blood that stopped them. Can you think of anything that happened on that day?"

"It was the month I found I was adopted, that Karl and Lexi weren't my parents."

"That can't be it." He muttered. "Anything else?"

"I got this." I said coming to a stop and holding up my wrist with my three silver bracelets, one of which I pointed to. "I was told it was my dads', and that he wanted me to have it."

"It was, I remember when he got it. He was told to keep it on or else something may happen to him otherwise."

"What was that?" I asked as we started walking again.

"Best you don't know, but it's all good now. Anyway, I'm wondering if that might be it."

"How can it, it's just a piece of metal."

"It was given to him to stop his dark side coming out, which it did when his power got stronger." He said, but there was something in his voice that said it was a lie, but I let it pass. "It kept it at bay until we died and gave it to you."

"But how is it special, is it enchanted or something?"

"Must be, the wolf we got if off of was a witch like you, just not as strong you."

"So it was made to keep a dark side away?"

"Yes, why got something?"

"Maybe." I replied thinking over quickly what I had in mind. "Have you heard of yin and yang?"

"Nope, teach me."

"It's a thing that says that everything that's good always has a bit of evil in it, and every evil has something good inside it, no matter how pure of heart or how evil the being is, they will always have a small part of the other inside them, it's a balance. Grams, you're dad and the gods are all good beings, but even they will have their dark sides, and with the power they have their darker sides will find it easier to use that against them. Trust me; I've seen your dads." I said laughing at the last part, as did he. "Anyway they may all be good, but there is will always be a bit of evil inside them, a bad bone within them. Only a dark being would want to take away someone from life, which was what Lupa said about the gods you told me. So what if this bracelet is hiding me from their dark side and them all together, seeing as it's a part of them. It's like a shield, stopping them from seeing me and what I'm going to do. It's the same with grams and your dad; they can't find me either so maybe that's it."

"You sound so sure."

"It makes perfect sense when you know this stuff and think it yourself."

"It makes no sense to me." He chuckled.

"So if I took it off then they see me." I said placing my paw over it to slip it off, but he quickly grabbed my paw.

"No don't, if you do then they'll be able to do whatever they want with you, even take you away from us, they have that power. They can do anything to you or those around you. They could alter your time and make it so you never did bring us back."

"They'd do that?" I asked shocked. They don't sound like gods, they sound more like demons.

"Because you meddled with nature and their laws, yes, they would."

"So that's why Lupa was so upset, she wants to go back."

"Yeah, she wants to go back before she finds out if she's pregnant or not, she'd rather be dead with it inside her before she has the chance to find out."

"Is she mad at me?"

"No of course not." He said with a slight chuckle. "She just needs some time; it's not an easy thing to get over."

"You sound like you know."

"Mom was nearly raped once when dad was alive, but me, Lupa, dad and Scott got to them before it happened. She was in heat as well at the time which is why he did it; he couldn't control himself around her."

"She was?" I asked in shock.

"It's not something we like to talk about; I don't either at the moment, especially what happened with Lupa."

"What do we do now, what happens if she is?"

"She won't be." He snapped back quickly.

"But say she is, say that stuff worked and she is." He looked ahead, thinking about it. Neither of us wanted to think or believe the possibility that she may be, but it was something we had to be prepared for.

"We help her get through it. We help her understand it, we help her in the birth and we help her raise them. They'd be family, no matter whom and what their father was. I'd look at them and be reminded of that wolf; his blood would run through their bodies. But I'd be reminded that Lupa's blood is in them also, as well as part of mine and yours. If they achieve powers like they were meant to have, then we help them get through it and learn about it."

"What are the chances that they have abilities like us?"

"With the genes that are in them, pretty low. Lupa and I are half wolf, half Starnik, that wolf was just a wolf so the pups would only be quarter Starnik, so it's a one in four chance they'd get powers. It's unlikely. The further down the bloodline from us, the less likely they'd show the gene. I hope anyway."

"You should have let them take me."

"Don't be silly, we couldn't have let them do that to you. You know that."

"They weren't after you though."

"We're two years older then you, if they were going to do the same to you that they did to Lupa, then she would've rather her do it then you. She's willing to sacrifice her body as were I so you went free."

"What did they do to you?"

"Took loads of blood, enough to nearly kill me."

"Why would they want that?"

"Clone me, make more drugs, poison, who knows, they could do anything with it." He replied. It was then we took a brief moment of silence as we walked. But that was when I noticed something and broke the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you somewhere I liked to go before we died. It's just through here." He replied as we stepped through a gap in the bushes. It was a stream, running across a clearing, revealing the bright blue and clear skies. The grass was at our knee height, and flowers of all colours scattered around the place. "I come here to clear my head sometimes."

"I've never been here before. Even when I came here with the Wolf Speak classes."

"I didn't think you did, dad does a good job of keeping people away." He chuckled.

"So wait, my friends are only a few miles away?"

"Yep, that's right." He replied lying down.

"So why did you bring me out here?"

"So we could talk, can't I do that?"

"No sure." I replied lying down opposite him. "It's just something I've got to get used to."

"What is?"

"Having a brother, someone I've never been able to talk to before."

"Older and half brother can I remind you." He chuckled.

"I don't care about you being a half brother. What is it you keep telling me? We're family, so it doesn't matter."

"I know, I'm just teasing."

"Did you say you were four?" I asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're old enough to be my dad."

"Huh, you think that's old? Remember Scott used to be human, and he was twenty three when he died."

"My old mans an old man then." We both laughed. "Why don't you call him dad?"

"Because he's not by blood, and Lupa and I can't call him that when we still see our real dad. Even though we didn't before, and we consider him our dad, we can't call him it."

"I understand, I just have to learn to get used to it like everything else."

"You should be happy, in less then a month you'll have brought back the rest of our family."

"I'm not sure I'm strong enough, or I know how to re-write the spell."

"I'm sure you will, if you're my sister and mom and Scott's kid, the one I saw born then I know you can do it."

"If I'm their daughter then how come I can't talk to humans like you can?"

"They can't understand you?" He asked confused.

"No. Sam can understand me because I now recognise him from a few classes he's been to, but he was disguised a little better. He's been watching us for weeks before it happened it seems."

"I don't know then, grandma did something to use to let us, it's not a power or anything."

"She did it to you?"

"Yeah, she did a lot of things to us. She made me a conjurer, she put a piece of her in Lupa which makes her psychic, she made Scott a werewolf and gave mom a shockwave ability as well as double their power and make us able to speak to humans."

"Dad was a werewolf? Like full moon thing?"

"Yeah, he said it was the most painful thing he has ever done, but when his power was doubled, it was less painful and much quicker."

"So that's how he turned into a wolf." I asked rhetorically, but he still answered.

"Yeah, but after he kissed mom he became what we called a "broken-wolf"."

"Why broken?"

"Because he was a wolf that could turn into a human, where it should be the other way around. He was broken." He chuckled. I then took a more serious tone and asked.

"Why were you covering me earlier today when we were attacked?"

"Protecting you." He replied. "You're my little sister…" He added placing his paw on top of mine. "I would give my life for you."

"Please don't, I just want you both to stop doing things for me when it's so obvious that it's hurting you both." I replied placing my other paw over his and looking at him in the eyes.

"It's a natural instinct for a brother to be protective over his sisters." He said smiling. "Since what happened yesterday, from now on any guy that you like and he likes you back has to pass my test."

"I don't think anyone would want to mate with a freak like me." I said hanging my head.

"Don't say that." He said using his other paw to lift my head back up. "You're beautiful, perfect in every way, and defiantly not a freak. I'm being serious, I don't want any other guy coming near you unless I feel that their harmless."

"You might as well be my dad." I giggled. "Have you always been like that?"

"Not as protective no, but now I have two sisters to look out for, one of which was raped and the other the Ditori's most wanted, so I have to be."

"No you don't." Someone said. We looked to my right and Lupa was stood with a very weak smile a few feet away. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Sorry, that's not going to happen." Dakota replied

"I'm sorry for what I did Lupa, I just didn't want to lose you." I said flattening my ears against my head.

"It's ok." She sniffled and walked over to us and wrapped her paws around as I sat up. "I'm just tired and upset about it."

"How did you find us?" Dakota asked.

"I Astraled out, it was easy."

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked again sitting up too.

"Not really." She sighed and releasing me.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"I threw up." She sniffled.

"Eat something bad?" I asked again.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday around mid-day, I know what's wrong though." Dakota and I shared a look, were we thinking the same thing? It was when we pieced everything together and looked back at her did she finally say it. "I'm pregnant."

**Oh no, it worked, but then again i knew it would, i wrote this a month ago. So Lupa's pregnant with the pups of a rapist, She got her results quick, What will she do now, what will the others do? Has this made her want to die even more, this topped of with being rapped, being on deaths most wanted list and not being given the chance to die like she wanted. Dakota and Myka will have to help her through it, and Myka will have to learn and understand that she now has her siblings back. So much has happening in so little time, but what does the future have in store for them? Until next time. :p**

**The FalconWolf**


	19. Chapter 19 Offensive and Defensive

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 19: Offensive and Defensive

**Myka's P.O.V**

Two days had past since Lupa found out about her pregnancy, she was now certain of it seeing as she been puking every five hours, I'm getting used to the fact of having a brother and sister around. Well, more of just a brother really. Lupa, I've hardly seen or spoken too since that day. She spends her time crying or wanting to be alone. Mostly she's in the sanctum, each time one of us, whether that be Me, Dakota or one of the others tries to walk in and talk to her, she throws up a shield in the archway, preventing us from talking to her. Dakota can't get in because he said that he can't jump in or out of it. So all this time, I've only spent with my brother. The only times she has been out have been short, only to eat what someone caught before she'd return without saying a word. If she wanted to die, she'd starve herself, if anything, she's been eating more then usual Dakota told me. There was something about her that suggested she wanted to keep the pups, otherwise she'd starve herself in order to kill them. But she's not doing that or anything else to kill them off.

Dakota and I were sat on the other side of the archway, looking at her through her shield she put up again, she was lying down beside the pools edge with a single paw in the water, swirling it around. She wasn't crying, but her cheeks were damp and her eyes bloodshot from the amount she has done. She just laid there, swishing her tail about every so often. So far she hasn't shown any other signs of pregnancy other then morning sickness, she hasn't been able to keep a meal down yet. "This isn't good for her." I told Dakota who stood to my right.

"We can only let her come around herself." He sighed. "I've told you what happened when Scott tried to cheer up mom after dad died, I'm sure you don't want that to happen." I knew what he was talking about, he told me all about that time, and the time a few years after they first met mom was in a depressed state like Lupa is in now and when dad tried to snap her out of it, she gave him three scars down his neck.

"I feel so helpless." Was all I could say.

"We all are, we can only wait for her to come out of it herself." He replied and walked away. I looked back to her. It seems I defiantly did have my father's blood running through me, because I wanted to get in there a do something.

"Lupa?" I call out, but I get nothing back. "Lupa it's Myka, can you talk to me?" She didn't even look out the corner of her eye. "Please Lupa, you're scaring us all, we don't want to see you like this." Still she didn't even flinch. So I took a different approach, I knew she could hear me so it was worth a shot. "When we first met, I knew we had a connection, but when I found out you were my sister, I was happy. I don't want to see my sister like this. You're my family, and Dakota keeps telling me we look out for our family. Please, you've looked out for me and now you're like this, please, just let me look out for you." There was a silence in the air, she still didn't move. So I sighed in defeat. "I love you my sister." I sighed turning to walk away. But then…

"Are you alone?" I heard a faint mutter. I froze and spun back around.

"Yeah, I'm alone." The shield faded away, but she didn't move. I stepped through the archway, but as soon as I did, the shield threw itself back up. I slowly padded towards her, trying to do anything to make her worse then she is, but how could I do that by walking? Anyway, I made it to her and I sat down in front of her. She kept her paw in the water and she looked up at me with her swirling green eyes without moving her head. Never in all my life had I seen eyes filled with such pain and sadness. So daunt and hollow. I stared down at her, and a smile grew on my face and a ghost of one crept onto her lips. But I think it was just to reassure me, it wasn't working. "How are you feeling?" It was the only question I could come up with.

"Like I'm going to throw up." She sighed.

"That bad huh?"

"No really, I'm going to throw up." Suddenly her cheeks puffed out and just as she moved her head over the water, she retched up into it. She heaved uncontrollably, so I rubbed her back and cooed her, something to try and help her. She was done a minute later, and with one final spit, and brought her head back over. Her vomit was carried across and into the small this stream that ran across the room and out the temple, whereas the parts that didn't and sank became food for the fish.

"Better now?"

"Not really." She sighed. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm sorry for scaring you." She said with a sniff and sounding like she was going to burst into tears.

"Don't be, who wouldn't be scared themselves seeing you in your current state." I said trying to avoid the "p" word.

"It's just my life wasn't good before I died and it doesn't seem to be getting any better now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was in love a little while before the battle, and then after he found out whom I was, neither he nor his pack would have me near him and he hated me for it. But on the night of the battle I went to see him and clear the air with him, we're friends now. Then we die and when we're alive again this happens to me."

"Don't think of the negatives." I replied. "You have been looking out for me all this time."

"I know, but look where that got me."

"I wasn't talking about that. We've been drawn to one another from the beginning, since that day we first met, we've had that feeling."

"I know, and I'm happy we're a family now, but I never expected this to happen."

"They'll be new additions to the family." I said trying to make her see the good side of it.

"But I'm not ready for it, I'm sorry but it's nothing to do with you, Dakota or anyone else. I'm not ready to have pups; I don't want to have them. That's why I wanted to die."

"Then why do you still eat?" I asked, trying to make her see the point. "There's a part of you that wants to keep them." She lifted her head up and looked at me; she knew it just as much as I did.

"I won't deny it, there is a part of me that wants to keep them, it's the mothering instincts kicking in."

"So why don't you."

"Because I'll have to tell them that the wolf who did it was a rapist. If you were in my position and had pups, could you do it?" I shook my head, I couldn't tell them that. I noticed she seems to be understanding it better, she's not crying the instant it was mentioned.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What choice do I have, I can't get rid of them can I."

"You could give them to some shelter or a zoo." Her eyes widened.

"I can't do that, Wolves are born to be free, I can't do that to them. I'm not happy about it, but I'm going to keep them. I'm going to raise them to be good wolves." She said sounding more confident. I smiled, happy that she was more now and placed my paw over hers.

"You have Dakota and me to help you through it; we're going to do it as a family." She smiled at me and raised her head off the ground. At the same time I heard a buzzing behind me and a look around showed her shield fading away. "Wanna go for a walk?" I asked turning back to her.

"I can't go out there; I'd get bombarded with questions from the others and Dakota."

"Do what you did yesterday, Astral out there and I'll come out with you, it'll look like we fell asleep." I giggled lightly.

"You can't Astral project?" She replied confused.

"Just go, Trust me." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body slumped to the ground. I placed a paw over her chest to feel she wasn't breathing or had a heart beat, I could only presume that's what happens when you do and that she didn't just die in front of me. I laid my head on the floor and closed my eyes, letting some words come to me while I said it out loud. "Let my mind run free, but my body remain as it breaks out of this external chain, but when I wish return my soul, for I have completed my task and goal." There was a flash of white, and before I knew it and as it cleared, I was standing outside the entrance of the temple.

"How did you that?" Lupa asked who stood beside me.

"A spell, I'll have to be sure to right it down later." I replied.

"I can just teach you if you want. It's not a power, it can be learnt."

"It's ok, I don't mind." We started walking, where I had no idea, we just walked side by side as two sisters into the depths of the woods. "How do you do it though?" I asked as we set off.

"Through weeks of practise, every day. Grandma taught me to help me cross over to the afterlife. Using my spirit to move around."

"So, you're a ghost?" I asked.

"Technically, yes, I felt you touch my body, it has no heart beat, nothing to show I'm alive. Even when I don't astral out, I'm half dead."

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I opened a portal, I looked into it and it started dragging me inside. It took over half my spirit with it. When we get home remind me to show you what I mean."

"Sounds awesome."

"Dakota has wanted me to teach him for a while now. I not going to, we can team up on him." She giggled.

"Someone sounds happier."

"This is a different body remember, and spirits are always happy at most times, they can't help it. I feel better physically and mentally."

"Maybe you should stay like this."

"I wish." She sighed. It seems she was starting to think back again. "I'm really am sorry for scaring you."

"It's ok, I just wanted to know if you were ok but you wouldn't talk to us."

"I'm supposed to be the big sister, the role model, but here I am scaring everyone."

"You are a role model; I look up to you every day."

"That's the thing; I'm not setting a good example."

"But you are." I said making her stop and look at me. "You have been watching out for me for nearly over a month now, you saved me too many times. Look what you've done with Dakota, mom and dad; you've made the country a better place. Everyone is happy. I would have to be crazy to not look up to you." Her eyes started to water when suddenly she pulled me to a hug which after I figured out what happened I returned.

"You really mean it?" She sniffled.

"Of course."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. I need to speak to mom but she won't answer me."

"She must be busy." I replied rubbing her back, trying anything to comfort her.

"I just don't want to do this, I can't do it." She started crying. "Isn't there anything anyone can do?" She was getting so desperate, she really didn't want do go through with this, but what other choice did she have?

"Please don't cry, you'll make me too." I replied, it was true, even I felt myself welling up. I couldn't stand to see someone so close to me like this. "What about your dad, can't he talk to you."

"I haven't tried him yet, or spoken to him for a while." I pushed her back and wiped away her cheeks.

"Call him here; no-one can hear me with this bracelet on so you call him."

"Are you sure, I know he scared you last time."

"I'll be fine." I assured her. She took a big but shaky breath.

"Dad? Dad! Please I need you." She yelled, her voice echoing around the forest. Nothing happened for a while, so we thought he couldn't here us. But then the wind started to pick up and some leaves that fell caught our attention. We watched them fall down and to out left, and there he stood, the demon that chased me away, but not in that form. The black and white Wolf, Shadow, stood with his own eyes full of pain, it was obvious he knew what had happened. I stepped back as he approached, not out of fear, out of respect to him so he could embrace his daughter. She started sobbing loudly into his chest, neither saying anything. It was after a little while he finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She sobbed into his chest.

"For not intervening. Sirius wouldn't let me down, I saw the whole thing honey, and so did your mom, Scott and grandmother."

"You saw it?" She asked, making sure she heard right. He just nodded; she felt it on her head.

"You're a brave girl for taking Myka's place."

"I told her she shouldn't have." I added, he didn't even look at me.

"I had to." She sobbed. "I couldn't just let her go with them."

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm not ready. I'm not ready for pups, I don't want them."

"You don't have a choice sweetheart, I have seen what happens." She pulled her head back quickly and looked at him in desperation.

"What happens, please tell me!" She pleaded.

"They are born, two boys and one firl, all three very healthy."

"No, no I can't, I can't have them, I can't do it dad." She wailed and buried her face in his chest fur again. He too started to well up.

"I'm so sorry Lupa, with all the power I have, there's nothing I can do."

"I can't do it, I saw how much one pup hurt mom, I can't have three."

"Time can always change, you will have three pups, but their fate can change. But this course seems set; no matter what you do they will have them."

"Will they have powers?" She asked pulling her head back. "I need to know."

"From what I saw and think, I don't think so. The wolf gene in them is too great for the Starnik gene to give it too them. But if they have children, it may show as a suppressed gene at some point. It's always a chance."

"Well that's good then, at least the Ditori won't see them as a threat." She said, but then it went back to the usual. "But I can't do it dad." She sobbed again.

"Yes you can." A voice said. As I turned Dakota came padding up to my side. "You'll have all of us."

"He's right." Shadow said lifting his head back up. "You have your brother and your sister to help you get through this. We all know you can my brave girl."

"But I can't."

"Yes you can." I said approaching them. "Look at everything you've done throughout your life, you've made it through that, so you can do this."

"This is different, I feel so dirty, I feel like some slut."

"You're not. You're my sister, you were forced to do it, a whore would gladly do it."

"You see." Shadow added. "You're not alone in this, you have us all." He smiled down at her. She seemed to settle down more, but she still sniffled and sobbed quietly. "I have to go now; I can't stay long if it's not for a charge."

"But I thought you were a free spirit now mom and Scott were gone." Dakota said.

"Not anymore, I have to go now, be brave Lupa. I love you." He said kissing her forehead and slowly smoking away,

"Wait!" I yelled, making him stop and look at me. "Grams said I can call you whenever I wanted to. She said that you were both my guides, so you can stay if I need you."

"I guess, but do you need me?" He asked.

"Not really no, but can't you stay if I tell you to?"

"No, only if you need us."

"Teach her?" Dakota replied. "She has mom and Scott's power; teach her how to use it."

"You have their power?" He asked with widened eyes.

"It seems so, but I don't know how to control them and I'm worried I may hurt someone."

"Let me see." He said walking over to me and swapping places with Dakota who hugged Lupa. He sat in front of me and I looked into his eyes. The same eyes of the demon that chased me away. I felt the fear start to rise in me, I knew he was of no harm, but there was nothing I could do about it, it was a day that scarred me. He took hold of my paw and looked at the pad as if looking for something.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"I taught Scott how to use one of his powers that I gave him, he was doing well until it went all wrong so he stopped using it." He replied still looking at my paw. I looked around him at my siblings, Lupa was tight against Dakota's chest resting her head there and they were both watching. "You're right, it's in her."

"How can you tell?" I asked pulling my paw away.

"It's a gift I have, among other things as you've seen." He chuckled. "I'm sorry for what I did to you; I had to keep you away."

"It's ok, you just really scared me." I replied.

"I was never going to hurt you, that was the whole idea, just to scare you."

"You did a good job of it."

"Speaking of scared." Suddenly he waved us paw over my face, it made me reel back in freight. He didn't touch me; he just waved it over my face and then looked at the bottom of his paw. "Scott's power was fuelled by fear, and Rosie's love. Sarah would be better to teach you to heal, but I can teach you Scott's by the end of today."

"You could?" I asked surprised that it would take only a day.

"You just need to learn how to channel fear and push it out of you towards an object. And the way I propose that you won't like."

"Why's that?" I asked again.

"I need you to be truly scared, something I'm very good at doing." He then turned back to look at his children. "I suggest you two go home."

"We'll stay." Lupa replied wiping away her tear stained cheeks. "We can help."

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Let them." I said for them.

"If you say so." He sighed. "I'm going to make you become so scared you'd rather die. The more sacred you are, the easier it will be for you to harness that power. When it is over, you need to understand that you are safe. Do you understand?"

"Can a think abou…" I didn't have time to finish until I was plunged into darkness. I couldn't see anything, not even my own paw held in front of my face. It was feeling claustrophobic. I could feel my limbs moving, so there was space, but at the same time it felt I was in a small gap. Slowly I found it started to get brighter in here, but there was no light source, it was a strange and weird thing to see, there was light, but it came from no-where. It was then I found my movements starting to become less restricted, like they were against a wall that I started to get scared. The light intensified, it showed I was in a wooden box, laying on my front with no room to stand up or move anywhere. When I found where I was, the light dimmed again, only leaving enough to just about see. Wolves do not do great in small spaces, and this was horrid.

I couldn't breathe move or do anything. "Help!" I screamed. I didn't know what was going on. Was this really happening? "Someone please help me!" I cried again. "Lupa, Dakota, Tony. Help me!"

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Myka's was a body on the ground, not moving or making any noise. Lupa told me she Astraled out with a spell so when she woke up she'd go back to her body. So I went home and brought it here along with Lupa's who reeled straight back into it. She felt the effects of pregnancy again, the nausea and depression that followed because of it. But she didn't seem to care anymore at this point though. Dad sat down beside Myka, not touching her so seemingly doing nothing. But we knew he was, or else she wouldn't have fallen like she did. He waved his paw over her face and looked at his pads again, so I asked why he did that.

"I'm finding out what she fears the most." He answers.

"Which is?"

"Losing the rest of her family is one of her top fears." He then bent down and whispered something into her ear which when he pulled back she started whining in her sleep and her paws started twitching.

"What are you doing to her?" Lupa asked.

"Giving her the mother of all nightmares."

"Why? Can't you just make her recall a memory like Scott did?"

"She needs one first, and this nightmare will serve as a good one."

"What is she dreaming of?" I asked.

"She's trapped in a box, and she can't get out." He then bent down to her ear and whispered some more words. Then he pulled back. "Now she's free and running." At the same time her paws started twitching more. "You two are running beside her and now." He smacked his paw against the ground making her whimpering increase. "You just got shot." He said looking at me.

"You can't do that." Lupa said. "That's cruel."

"Actually, it's one of the many things I can do to help a charge. Being the guide I am, I can do it."

"Will she be ok afterwards?" I asked worried for her.

"She'll be fine; you just need to help me ensure her it's over when I wake her up."

**Myka's P.O.V**

The Ditori are after me, they just shot my brother and Lupa and I are still running through a forest. I don't' know how I got here, it was adding to the fear and unhealthy rate of adrenaline running through my body. "Keep running! Lupa screamed. We came to a gorge, something I've never seen before, but then again, I don't know where I am so how would I know. They were coming in fast, bullets only centimetres from impaling us.

"How do we get across?!" I yelled.

"There!" She replied pointing to my right. A fallen tree lay across the gap, making the perfect bridge. It was thick enough to take our weight, but not a human's'. "Quick go!" She yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. We ran to it and I made her go first, but on her first step she slipped, but I grabbed her tail and pulled her back before she went in. "It's slippery."

"Use your claws in the wood, hurry!" I said frantically as the sound of bullets neared. She stepped on and dug her claws into the wood and started walking. The tree creaked under her weight so I had to wait for her to get across. She made it half way, when suddenly, she slipped. She fell but managed to sink her front claws into the tree before falling.

"Myka, help!" She screamed. I didn't waste time and jumped on the tree, sinking my claws into it as I did and slowly yet as quick as I could, made my way over to her. Then she slipped again, her claws scratched against the barks surface and she was hanging by them on the edge.

"Hold on." I cried just as I made it to her. Suddenly she let go completely and began to fall. I fell but landed safely on the log and was able to lock wrists with her, now we were both in danger of falling. "Come on, I'll pull you up." But then I found something out, I wasn't strong enough. I tried and tried, mustering all my strength, but I couldn't, we both knew it. But I wasn't going to let go, I was going to hold on for as long as I could. Just then, there was an ear-piercing echo of a single shot began fired. And the next thing I now Lupa flopped out and a river of blood poured out of her chest. She was dead, and her grip around my wrist slackened until she slipped from mine. I screamed her name and watched as she fell and was enveloped in the darkness, it consumed her. I looked back up and more of them came running out the trees and towards me. So I carefully got to my paws and ran across and into the trees.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Dad wanted to up the intensity of the dream, so using some gift he possessed, he placed her Astral form into her body and semi-woke her up. Her eyes were closed, but she was up and moving. Dad told us not to touch her. She stood there, her head hung and not saying anything. It was when he whispered something else in her ear her head shot up but her eyes remained closed and she started running away into the forest. We were close behind her. She ran as if running for her life, we had trouble keeping up with her. She was acting really weird, especially when she came to a fallen tree that lay on the forest floor. She climbed on top of it and started walking across, sinking her claws into the wood as she went across. She stopped in the middle and just stood there for a little while before continuing. She jumped down and started running again.

Dad then called for her to stop and she did instantly, then he whispered something to her again, then things got really weird.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Still they pursued me, and still I ran. But it seems my luck was about to run out, for I ran into a wall of the Ditori, all with readied guns bearing down at me. I slide and run back the way I came, but they were hot on my heels and blocked my way. I didn't have anywhere to go now. I didn't know any of these men, but it was clear how they came here. They didn't say anything; they just cocked and loaded their weapons before pointing them back down to me. The skies were black, not a star in the sky, this wasn't a good night to die, but it didn't look like I had a choice in the matter. Suddenly, they opened fire, and I clenched my eyes shut. But I still stood. I opened them again, every bullet from the dozens of men around me flew in-between us, just like when I woke up and everything was flying around the room.

It was at that moment, I had no control over my body neither were the actions that happened next. The bullets fell, and I roared at five of the men around us, and at the same time they soared through the air backwards and into the trees and ground. Upon impacted they turned into black smoke smoke. The fire resumed, but at a seemingly never ending rate. Still they didn't even get near me before they looked to hit some invisible shield and fell to the ground. I spun around, at the same I swung my paw out at the ones to my left they too flew backwards and turned into thick, black smoke upon impact with whatever it was they hit. I did the same to the ones on the right with the same outcome.

Then it came to the one behind me, the last six. They ran out of bullets and frantically started reloading before I reached them. I sprinted in their direction, still unable to control not only my actions, but my emotions as well. Fear seemed to be controlling me to do this, it drove me, I only seemed to have my thoughts. It felt like I was in heat, unable to control my body when I'm around a male, but this was much more intense and a drive to kill.

I reached them just as they were about to fire. I jumped and placed all four paws on one of them and pushed away as a wave of familiar energy lurched out of me and at him. He too flew back. Then the last four, who all stood side by side readying to pull the trigger. I screamed at them again, this time with ferocity. They dropped their weapons and fell to their knees holding their heads while crying out in pain. Lightening struck to my right, followed by another and another, more bolts struck as the men cried out in excruciating pain. Their prolonged suffering came to an abrupt end with one twist of my paw and their heads jerked to one side with four almighty loud cracks.

I felt my movements become my own, as well as my feelings. I looked at my paws, seeing such power held within them. I had a power to kill, something I didn't want. What if I killed one of the others with it, I'm a danger to everyone!

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Things around us started moving as if they had a life of their own. Myka seemed to be doing something in her hypnotic state. Leaves started rising from the floor, twigs and even branches. Dad, Lupa and I stood back and watched. I wanted to run in there and snap her out of it, but this was dad's method of teaching, we had to let him do it, even if grandma's is better. She started screaming, and each time she did, a tree would fall or crack as if some kind of force was placed on them. Lupa and I couldn't believe it, she was "Apexing" things as mom and Scott put it. She was actually using her mind to move and break things. The two trees that fell were giants and very thick at that, there was no way that they fell because of the breeze, she was really doing it. But what was the reason? What was she really seeing? Her eye's remained sealed, but what was she seeing behind them.

She spun around and ran at a tree and jumped up at it. When she bounced off the entire wooden skyscraper fell in one hit, I don't think even Scott could do that! That was when dad had seen enough. He waved his paw and her head swung low and she stood still. "She's stronger then I thought."

"How is she that strong?" I asked in awe as we walked closer to her.

"She has Scott's power, the Original Starnik's power in her, plus your mom's and her own it's far too much. She could do some real damage with this."

"That's why you need to help her, she could do this again if she's that scared." I said pointing around the destruction she caused.

"Was that just fear?" Lupa asked.

"Pure fear, something I'm very good at using for good." Dad replied.

"So what did she see then?"

"She was fighting; fear drove her to do that. Had that been real, these trees would have been people." He said lifting up her head. "I can see why she needs help, she's a deadly weapon." He waved his paw over her face and her eyes shot open, revealing them to be pulsating green brighter then ever, showing how scared she really was.

"Where am I, where did they go?!" She yelled. Dad stepped back and let us handle it.

"It's ok, you're safe, it was all a vision." Lupa said calmly. She focused on us and threw herself with open paws.

"I though you were dead." She burst out nearly crying.

"It was all a vision, none of it was real. You're safe now." I reminded her. She looked over us and to dad; I could feel her muscles tensing up.

"Did you do that to me?!" She demanded.

"Yes, that was me. How scared were you?"

"You can't do that, I thought they were dead!" She bellowed at him.

"Answer me!" He screeched back, this time his eyes lit up red and the white fur on his under belly started to turn black.

"Stop it!" A female voice said. Grandma appeared by my side watching. "That's not going to teach her anything." Myka was flattened against the floor with her tail under her and her ears against her head.

"You want a bet." Dad snarled now fully transformed into the demon I heard he could be, but I myself had never seen it. I was fearful of him; I can see why Scott called him a demon. He raised a paw and readied to strike Myka, but as we all ran to stop him, she screamed and her eyes pulsated brighter then ever. Dad was sent soaring into the air as a loud sonic boom ringed in our ears and away from her as if he was hit by a truck. He hit a tree and puffed into smoke. "She needed a fear response." He said re-appearing beside us, back to his normal black and white with blue eyed self. Myka whirled around with the speed of a tornado ready to face him of again. "I was never going to hurt you Myka." He added walking towards her. "Scott's power was based on a fear reaction, so is yours. I had to make you scared so you could channel it against me." He placed a paw on her shoulder and they looked each other in the eye, Myka still with swirling eyes. "You are my mates daughter, I love you like I love my children, please understand what I do is always for your good. I did the same with your father once, I made him a quivering ball of fur, but in the end he achieved great power." Grandma let out a fake, attention seeking cough, making him look back at her. "Ok, maybe it wasn't what I expected, but he did get that power and kept it for a short time. His powers are offensive and Rosie's are mostly defensive. I helped him to channel that fear and pushed it out of him, I've been doing the same to you."

"You did this to my dad?" Myka asked as her eyes settled.

"And other things I'm not proud of. But the point being, is that I may seem like your worst nightmare, but you are family, and I'd never hurt you. I'm proud to call you daughter."

"Well thanks, I guess." Myka replied. I could see how awkward she was feeling from here. "Can we try again?"

"Certainly, this time don't hit me." Dad chuckled. He turned around so they were side to side. "Look around you, in that vision you caused all this damage."

"I thought they were people." She gasped when seeing the three trees she cut down with one swipe. But then her nightmare did come true. "I can't do this, I don't want it. If I did this, then what happens if I do it while I'm in a crowd? What if I get scared then and I kill everyone."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Dad chuckled again. "I'm not teaching you how to use it; I'm teaching you how to control it. Get it under control and you'll be able to use it as you wish."

"I'm a weapon, that's why they wanted me." She exclaimed as it hit her.

"You're more powerful then your parents." Grandma said stepping in and padded to her other side. "It's a combination of your power, them and the gift I gave them, that's why you need to get it under control. To put the weapon on safety."

"Look at that tree." Dad added pointing to a smaller one she cut down. "Close your eyes." He said running his paw over them and shutting them. "I know your greatest fear is losing a sibling, picture in your minds eye that happening, of when ,Lupa slipped out of your grasp. Let that picture build the fear inside you. Once you overcome a fear, it cannot be used against you in away way. But it can be used for you. Think of your greatest fear, think of what I showed you and how Lupa slipped out of your paw." Her eyes tensed a little more and her breathing slowed as she focused more but became more relaxed as not to let it overcome her. "That's good; I can feel it in you. Now feel it, feel it surge within you, see it, the colour, how it moves and imagine it pushing out of you and towards that tree, She opened her eyes and zoomed them in on the tree.

"Picture it flowing out of you and wrap itself around the tree like a giant paw." Grandma added. "Move it." Lupa and I focused on the tree, but nothing happened. "Don't worry, keep trying." The entire tree must have been around three tons, easy pickings for Scott. I looked back at her, thinking it wasn't going to work, but then her eyes flickered, only for a split second and at the same time the tree shook. "That's it you did it." Grandma congratulated. "Keep trying, you're so close." Her eyes flashed again, this time a little while longer, and the tree rose a few feet before thudding back down. It was when Lupa told her to stop that I noticed blood falling out her nose. "That's enough." Grandma told her.

"I've almost got it." Myka seethed.

"Myka listen to her." I added.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Dad warned.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, suddenly her eyes filled with that green and the tree rose from the ground several feet and twisted in the air before crashing back down again. Lupa and I ran to her and she leant again dad, completely drained.

"How can she do that?" I asked. "Our powers took years to develop."

"Hers have been suppressed over the years, though she may not have used them, they've always been there inside her, growing and waiting."

"That was all me?" Myka asked in her tired and bloodied muzzle state.

"That was, well done."

"I want to go again." She said trying to push away from them and stand on her own four paws.

"You're in no state to do such thing." Dad warned. "Take her home and get her some rest, she'll be fine after some sleep." He added swapping places with me.

"Thank you." She mumbled, she seemed to be draining more with each passing second,

"You're welcome." Dad said with a smile. He and grandma walked away, both fading into a bright white light.

"Let's get you home."

"I'm fine." She said trying to brush it away.

"You look drunk." Lupa giggled for the first time in a while.

"I want to do it again."

"You can again tomorrow, let's get you home." Lupa came the other side of her and I brought us all home. Myka started wincing seeing as this was only the fifth time she had jumped since exposing ourselves at the ball. I brought us to the sleeping chamber; Kristy sat in one of the holes above Myka's looking down at us.

"What happened to her?" She asked half worried and half amused.

"I made a tree fly." Myka replied, she seriously sounded drunk.

"She's been practising her new power; it takes a lot out of her." Lupa replied

"You think?" She laughed. We carefully set her down inside the hole; she was adamant that she as fine and that she wanted to try again. But we managed to convince her otherwise and it was pretty much after she laid her head on the floor she passed out completely. She was very amusing in this state; nothing pleased me more then to have her as my sister, for what reason? She made Lupa smile.

**So Myka's more powerful then everyone first thought. She has Scott's, Rosie's, The Original Starnik's plus her own, she is a weapon the Ditori would find most valuable if they get their grubby hands on them. Lupa's just about ready to embrace the fact she's pregnant, let's all hope she can see this as another positive. What does Shadow make of Myka, does he really think for her as another daughter? Only time will tell. Until next time guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	20. Chapter 20 Jack's Gift

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 20: Jack's Gift

**Myka's P.O.V**

My eyes flutter open to see that I'm in my sleeping chamber. The snores of everyone else flooded the dim lit chambers meaning it was night. My head pounded in my skull, as if it was a heart rapidly beating. I tired to recall what had happened earlier, my siblings father taught me to use my telekinetic gift, he gave me that horrific vision and I decapitated three firm and thick trees with one swipe of my paw I was told, something even someone as powerful as my father couldn't do. I was a weapon, something the Ditori would find most valuable. But that was what scared me the most. The fact that I was a weapon far more deadly then my father made me a threat to not only them, but my friends, family and just about everyone else I'm around. That's why he taught me to control it and face my greatest fear of losing the rest of my family. Control my fear, control my power. I lifted a tree, and that was all I remember.

It seems somehow I managed to get back, or maybe the others brought me home. Either way, I was awake now, wide awake, and never going back to sleep. I sat up and stretched off my aching muscles with a yawn. But yawning brought a stinging feeling to my nose, and a wipe showed a spot of blood on my paw. I felt around the end of my muzzle and felt the fur around it matted with it. At least I had something to do now. I couldn't help but recall what Shadow said earlier today, or yesterday, whenever it was. _"Scott's powers are offensive and Rosie's are mostly defensive"_ I had a power to attack and one to defend, making me the ultimate weapon, capable of levelling forests like I did yesterday and healing others. The Ditori could use me to kill anyone they wished and heal their wounded. How did mom and dad do it? What if I talked to them? What if I had their advice on how to deal with it better? I remember that spell to summon the dead, and Lupa's told me they're around here all the time. I was going to do it. But I needed candles, where would I get those from? It was then I heard my brother mutter something in his sleep in the chamber beside me he shared with Lupa. He was a conjurer he told me, and if I knew my supernaturals, capable of making anything appear before him out of thin air. It gave me an idea.

I walked out my chamber and looked into theirs; Dakota lay back to back with Lupa. He was fidgeting a little in his sleep, meaning he was dreaming, so he was vulnerable to subconscious messaging. So I whispered into his ear.

"Can you make five white candles appear?" He muttered something inaudible and before I knew it, in a flash of green, a pile of five white candles appeared by his head. Being quick and hoping the flash didn't wake them, I grabbed them in my mouth and quietly walked out as not to wake anyone. I took them into the room they called the sanctum and set them in a circle big enough to fit two wolves in. But then I remembered my nose, so I ran over to the pool and washed it away. I walked back over to the edge of the circle, first igniting the candles with that fire spell I made up. Then came the moment, that point of no return. Last time I tried this I was stopped at the last word by grams; nothing was going to stop me this time. So with a shaky breath, I began. But upon opening my mouth, the sound of thundering paws came running out and into the sanctum and stopping me, again.

Lupa came pounding into the room and bolted for the stream. I stayed sat and watched. She threw her head towards the water and emptied her stomach, vomiting violently. I jogged towards her, letting her know I was here and rubbing her back, trying my best to get her though it. She couldn't answer, but she knew.

She continued for a little while longer before it seemed to subside. She brought her head back up and wiped off her muzzle. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I see you're feeling better." She said looking at me.

"Was I ill?" I asked, thinking if I was ill earlier.

"No, you were just really exhausted after you did it yesterday. You were quite funny." She giggled. "You looked drunk."

"Really?" I asked feeling embarrassed. "I don't remember."

"What are you doing up this late?" She asked switching the subjects.

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I clean off my nose." She eyed me suspiciously and looked around to see my flaming candles.

"Ok, what are you really doing?" I sighed and motioned for her to follow me to the circle, where we sat down on the edge of it.

"I was going to call mom and dad." Her eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I wanted their advice on how to control it better. But I don't think I can do it." I said hanging my head. It scared the hell out of me to see my parents; I really couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Let me show you something." She said walking away and to those strange symbols on the floor. I sat beside her as she continued. "This is my circle; I made it so I could call the spirits I wanted to so anyone else and I could see them without personal gain. I haven't had any use for it until I died. I've used it to talk with mom and Scott and for Dakota to see them as well."

"Are they here now?" I asked nervous. She nodded.

"Only psychics and witches have to ability to use it, and I will gladly teach you how to. But only if you want to." She spoke so calmly, so… motherly. It seems her pregnancy was starting to shine through. I took my gaze off her and looked at the circle. The answers to my questions were a nod or one simple yes away. But it seems I had a new fear, the fear of seeing my parents. It overwhelmed me, I don't want to bring them back, what if they don't approve of something I'm doing, what if they hate me?

"I can't do it." I replied hanging my head. "I don't want to.

"Are you sure? They want to talk to you."

"Let them rest, tell them to stop worrying about me."

"They're parents; of course they're going to worry." She giggled with me shortly after.

"Thanks though, but I don't think I want to do it now."

"Well anytime you want to know, just ask me, I'll tell you."

"Thanks." It was as if on cue, I yawned.

"Tired now?" She asked.

"Getting there, I'm heading back to bed."

"Me too." She replied we walked back to the chambers. I walked into mine, but she surprised me when she came into mine as well.

"What are you doing?"

"You were shivering ealier; I thought you might some body heat." She replied lying by my side.

"Oh, ok, thank you." I replied laying my head down with her right beside me.

"Don't mention it, what are sisters for?" She sighed. "Oh you should sleep with Dakota and me tomorrow night, he makes a great pillow."

**Nobodies P.O.V**

The brown and sliver furred Rosie padded her way through the snowy mountain range of the afterlife, looking of one wolf, one she hadn't seen for years. She may have seen a replica of him and met him again for a few minutes, but she has never spoken to him. She had a rough idea where to find him, the Gods hall, a place that is said that he spends most his time. And that was where she found him. Her former mate, Shadow. He sat with his back to her, oblivious to her presence. She had seen the replica of him as the friend she new when she was alive, but never as the wolf she married and was once mated to, but in her eyes, she still was. She and the replica knew they were once married and had kids, but they only felt friendship, not love. But this was the real Shadow, not the copy, she felt love for him. That was one of the very good reasons she loved Scott, he knew she still loved him. She had only seen him twice when Lupa called them all together, but other then that, she's never seen him. "Shadow?" He knew that voice anywhere and turned to come face to face with the amber eyes of his lover. His eyes widened, surprised to see her here.

"Rosie?" He asked standing up to face her properly. They stood keeping some distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it true what you did with Myka? What you said about her?" She asked using that sweet voice he had so truly missed.

"Every word of it." He replied walking closer. "She may not be my daughter, but she is yours, that makes her family."

"But did you mean what you said about thinking her as your daughter?" He froze again; he didn't think he heard her say it.

"With all my heart. She has your personality, not to mention your gift. I see a lot of her in you in the shell of Scott. She is like Lupa on the inside, I see her like family and a second daughter."

"You really mean it?" She asked taking steps towards him with a watery eye.

"Of course." He replied with a smile she hadn't seen in years. "You can't be here; we can't see each other anymore."

"I don't care; I just wanted to see you again." She replied as if ready to cry. He was lost for words, they both knew it was for their own mental sakes that they don't see each other, but they were still draw to each other. Rosie loved Scott, but she couldn't love him like she loved Shadow. She padded right up to him and placed her weight against him, resting her head under his chin. He returned the gesture and wrapped his forepaws around her. "Thank you, for everything you've done for Myka."

"You asked me to, it's impossible for me to not do anything for you."

"Do you still love me?" She asked, taking him by surprise yet again. He pulled away and they looked into the others eyes.

"With all my heart." He smiled. She did to, right before they locked their lips, embracing each other in a kiss. It was passionate; something Shadow had longed to do once more, Rosie felt the same way. But the one thing it wasn't was long. It lasted only for a few seconds before they pulled apart. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Me too." Rosie sighed and returning her head to under his chin. She just wanted to feel him again.

"Rosie?" Shadow said after a while of complete silence. "I need to tell you something about Myka." She looked up at him, wondering what it could be. "She has more power then either we or Scott could have imagined." Her eyes widened. He placed a paw on her forehead and shared with her a mental vision of what she was capable of doing, of what she did in the forest because of how her fear drove her. She couldn't believe it; she was capable of levelly the mightiest trees in one hit, whereas Scott couldn't do that. "I controlled what she saw, but I couldn't control what she did power wise. She was stopping bullets without even thinking about it, like one of Lupa's shields was there. She made their skulls cave in on them with her mind. She is more powerful then you and Scott put together."

"How is this possible?" She gasped and pulling away from him.

"Your powers', the Original Starnik's, and her own. She is the most deadly supernatural to exist."

"Can she control it?"

"Only just, but she has to overcome her fears or she may do some real damage."

"What about my power? Can she use that?"

"Lupa's teaching her via what she knows; she'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Thank you Shadow, for everything you've done." Rosie said licking his cheek. She went to walk away, but he suddenly grabbed her paw and pulled her into a surprise kiss. Her eyes widened as it wasn't something she expected, or what she should be doing. But she couldn't help it. She loved him as much as she loved Scott. Her eyes closed, the two feeling like the only two left in the world. As the intensity of the kiss grew, so did her realization of what she as doing. She broke the kiss, admittedly they both enjoyed it, but they both knew that they couldn't do this any longer. So with one final kiss on the lips and a "thank you" from Rosie, she walked away. But they were both unaware of two blue eyes watching them.

Scott stepped around from behind a pillar, just as Shadow turned around only to face him. Before he could react, Scott spoke. "It's ok." He said flashing a friendly smile. "I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry." He said hanging his head. "She's not my mate anymore."

"But she is." He replied taking Shadow was once again by shock and confusion. "She can't love me like she loved you, and I know that. I can't take away the fact you two had two beautiful children or replace being their father. I can't take away your love. I understand, please don't feel it's the wrong thing to do." He didn't say a word after that; he walked away, following after Rosie.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Last night I couldn't bring myself to call our parents, I just couldn't. I thought that I had overcome my greatest fear, but it seems it was only replace by a new one, meeting my parents. I feared they'd be disappointed with me for a stupid reason.

But I didn't want to think about that, the morning after, I was awoken by Lupa running out and throwing up again. It was getting towards midday; we were the last to wake up. She was starting to get bombarded with questions from Dakota and the others, so as two sisters; we went on a walk to get away from it all, to have some girl time. Dakota wasn't happy about it; he still seemed very protective of us, but he'd have to learn to stop it. We walked out and felt like going towards the town, but not going in it, I wanted to show her that place I found and used to come to, to relax, the place I discovered my Wicca gift. I thought with everything going on with her, she'd want some place to relax and chill. But we ran into some people when we arrived.

We heard voice coming from over the small hill where the spot was, which after we climbed it, I saw it was my two friends from this area Clare and Gary.

Suddenly I became all excited and ran towards them, my paws steps loud enough to bounce around the area. They heard it and couldn't believe their eyes when they saw me. "Myka?" Clare yelled just as I jumped on them, we rolled around laughing, just happy to see each other. "What are you doing here?" Clare asked. "Doing another class?"

"No, I live here now." I replied clambering off them.

"What do you mean"? Gary asked.

"I live here with my brother and sister."

"I thought you said they died and you were adopted."

"I was, and it turns out they weren't, but I found them again."

"Why aren't you with Karl and Lexi?" Clare asked. I fell a little more silent, that excited feeling now extinguished.

"They died a little while ago." I replied as a tear fell down my face.

"How?" Clare gasped.

"It doesn't matter; we don't like to talk about it." I said wiping it away before they saw. I then focused back to Lupa who came down the hill. "Guys…" I added walking up to her. "This is my sister, Lupa. My brother Dakota is at home."

"It's good to meet you; sorry we thought you were dead."

"It's ok." She giggled and sitting beside me. "Do they know about you?" She then whispered in my ear. I shook my head. It was then I remembered we were missing someone.

"Hang on, haven't we met you before?" Gary asked looking at her with narrowed and focused eye.

"I have one of those faces." Lupa replied, but i could see there was something about that which seemed a lie. SHe saw me staring at her to try and figure it out when she leant and whispered so they didn't hear. "I'll tell you later." I nodded and turned back to my friends.

"Where's Jack?" They looked at each other as if something was wrong.

"We don't know." Gary answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"He's been acting really funny lately."

"Funny" as in what?"

"He acts weird when he's around people." Clare replied. "Last we saw him he was crying and didn't understand why. His parents don't know what's wrong with him either. It's scaring them as much as us. He screams as if someone's hitting him if one of us goes near him."

"I heard he moved away from them and now he's made a den out here."

"Did he tell you where?"

"Yeah, but he says he doesn't like to be disturbed."

"We haven't seen him in nearly a week." Gary added.

"Can you show me; maybe I can talk to him?"

"I'll come to, is he a wolf? Maybe I can help." Lupa added.

"Ok, he is, follow us." They led us through the forest, to an area I hadn't been to before. It became denser with trees and thorn bushes. Leaves lay dead on the floor and the trees looked very bare due to the autumn season setting in. The atmosphere was very gloomy, something that didn't make me feel comfortable. I saw a small den in the cliff wall approaching, was he in there.

"He made this himself." Clare informed us. "The row of stones here he said we can't cross." She said pointing to the ground. Rocks and pebbles were lined up and keeping a distance of around twelve feet from around the den entrance.

"Jack, it's us. Can you come out?" Gary called into it. "Myka's here! Say something." He added looking down at me.

"Jack can you come out and talk? Maybe we can help." I yelled.

"Go away, leave me alone!" A faint voice yelled back.

"Jack please, we just want to help."

"You can't help me, don't come any closer."

"I'm coming in." I said getting ready to step over the line.

"DON'T" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. He came running to the entrance but he didn't come out. "Don't step over the line!" He added. So much fear filled his voice, in fact, it was nothing but. He was completely terrified.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked calmly and stepping back.

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

"I'll come over if you don't answer me."

"We just want to talk." Gary added.

"About what?" He asked.

"About you, why are you acting weird? Why can't we come to you?"

"Because it'll hurt."

"What will?" Lupa asked

"All of you, you will hurt me."

"No we won't, we would never hurt you." I replied, feeling hurt myself that he'd think that,

"Not physically, but you will hurt me."

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked.

"It doesn't matter, please, just go." He said turning his back and walking in.

"Don't go!" I yelled and stepping over the line.

"Don't!" He yelled once more scared. Suddenly his body started shaking, his tail tucked under him and his ears flattened. His whole body reeked of fear, if it were possible, you could see it radiating off of him. "Please get back over the line, I can feel it."

"Feel what?" I asked without moving.

"You're scared, I can feel it and it's making me scared, go back over the line." I did as he asked, stepping back overt the line. At the same time his body relaxed and he hung his head.

"What do you mean "you feel it"?"

"I can feel everything you're feeling. I can feel your pain, sadness, happiness, confusion; I feel everything you're all feeling right now. All the people I pass, I feel what they feel physically and mentally. It hurts so much. I can't be near anyone." he said with watery eyes.

"He's an Empath." Lupa said. "He has the ability to sense and feel what others feel, not a common gift."

"How do you know?" Clare asked.

"I know my supernaturals."

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Keep any from me." He answered like he didn't want to say it. I could see from here how much this was killing him, I could see how much he wanted to come out into the light, but at the price of feeling everyone else's pain.

"What if we could help you?"

"I'm cursed; no-one can help me." He sniffled like he was about to cry.

"I can, but only if you let me in."

"How can you help me, please, how?" He asked desperately.

"You have to trust me."

"Please, just help me." He choked a sob. I stepped inside the circle, but the others remained where they were. I slowly closed the gap between us, but then he reeled back and pressed himself against the wall like he as trying to keep way, "No, no, no, no, STOP!" He screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked stopping

"It's happening again, you're scared, you're desperate, please get back, it hurts."

"I can help you." I said walking closer, but the closer I did, the more he reacted to it. He started to feel it more. "I can weaken it for you, but you have to come closer." I said holding out my paw for him. Tears fell down his face, he was in so much pain, but he wanted help. But how could he if he couldn't get close to anyone? He gulped and started to come closer. Eventually he took hold of my paw. "Close your eyes."

"I can't I'm so scared."

"But I'm relaxed, I don't know where you feeling it from."

"You're wrong, it's coming from you." He must be right. Maybe I was feeling it without knowing it. I nodded, seeing he wasn't able to. I cupped my paws over his and spoke.

"Free this Empath, weaken his gift, let his pain be cast adrift." Energy flowed from my chest and out my body; I felt it engulf him at the same time his eyes widened. I felt his pulse lower,, his breathing rate go slower and his muscles relax. He looked me in the eyes.

"What was that?" He asked now much calmer. I could still feel the spell taking effect on him.

"You have a great gift, but it is too much for you to handle, so I'm weakening it. I have no right in taking it away from you." I replied with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Happy." He choked on a laugh.

"How do I feel?"

"Happy too, I can sense it, but I can't feel it."

"What's happening over there?" Clare asked.

"He's fine, come on in." They all started coming over, now looking very relieved

"Are you ok buddy?" Gary asked.

"I'm ok."

"What was that?" Clare asked.

"He had a gift. Our Jack here is a supernatural." I answered winking at him.

"No way!" Gary gasped. "That was why you were acting so weird."

"I didn't know what was happening to me, I couldn't be around people." Jack answered. "What did you do to me?" I smiled and whispered in his ear.

"You're not the only one with a gift." Before I could pull away, I felt him wrap his paws around me before I could move away; I started laughing and returned it, seeing he was so happy now.

"Thank you so much, I can't thank you more then enough."

"You're my friend, I had to help you." I replied pulling away. "Just don't tell anyone about me." I whispered again.

"I won't." He said before running off.

"Where are you going?" Clare yelled after him.

"I need to see my parents, tell them I'm better."

"Hey wait up!" Gary yelled running after him with Clare.

"Bye then." I giggled. I looked over at Lupa who stood with a grin on her face.

"You were made to help. Just like we were and mom and Scott were destined to do."

"What can we do about it; it's in our blood, literally." We both started laughing, although it wasn't that funny. Lupa seemed much happier now, the thought of her condition seemed to be absent from her mind, for now anyway. "How did you know about his gift?"

"He's not the first Empath I've met; I used to live in a place full of supernaturals with Dakota and our parents. We met all kinds of people there."

"Sounds fun."

"It was." She giggled.

"So… Shall we continue our walk?"

"Lets." She replied as we continued going on our way. Now this is something I've never done before, gone for a walk with my sister. A sister might I remind you I thought to be dead for over two years. But then again, she was dead, as well as my brother.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Now that was random." She giggled.

"What was?"

"Mom did that a lot, blurt out random things. I do too supposedly. Why would I be mad at you?"

"For casting that spell on you, you wanted to die but I wouldn't let you." I replied hanging my head.

"I could never be mad at you." She said nuzzling my neck fur. "I can't be mad at my little sister."

"You sure looked it."

"I was upset, I didn't want to find out if I was pregnant, and going back would have solved that."

"I only just got you back; I wasn't going to let it happen."

"I know, just understand I'm not angry, ok?"

"Ok, I am sorry though."

"Don't be, I shouldn't have reacted in that way." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Do you feel any better yet?"

"Not at all, I don't know why they call it "morning sickness". It's more like morning, noon and night."

"I've always wanted pups of my own some day, but seeing you is giving me second doubts."

"So did I, just not this way." She sighed.

"Did you ever meet a guy before?"

"I did, but it wasn't meant to be."

"Why was that?"

"He grew up learning that the Starnik were the enemy, so when he found out I was the Daughter of them, he did accept me anymore. We even talked about getting married once, but we knew we'd have trouble with that."

"He sounds like an ass."

"He was a good wolf, we're good friends now, he understands it wasn't my fault I ended up the way I was."

"You said it wasn't going to work getting married, why do you say that?"

"He was… bigger then most wolves." She said after thinking carefully.

"Bigger as in…?" I asked wanting her to be a bit more specific.

"He was larger than a normal wolf."

"You mean… down there." I asked blushing. Her eye's widened.

"God no! I mean, yes, no, probably." She said unable to think of a straight answer and blushing uncontrollably under her fur. "We never did that, what I'm trying to say is that he was a bigger wolf altogether. He was far bigger then me so if it did ever come down to it, it wouldn't have worked."

"I see what you mean." I giggled.

"So he would have been bigger "down there" yes, can you see know why it wouldn't have worked now either way?"

"Yeah, sorry if that seemed weird, I was just curious."

"We don't hide anything from each other; I even talk about my own problems with Dakota. He's just as good as being a pillow as he is a listener."

"Like a diary?" I asked joking.

"Yeah, I've talked about him openly about things like being in heat and things like that."

"He'd do that?"

"Yeah, we've been through too much to care about those kinds of things. Plus we're siblings, it's not like it means anything though." Then she turned more serious. "Have you come into heat yet?"

"Came out of my second just over a month ago, it was a killer."

"I know right? But you wait until the spring, it'll just be the wrst few weeks of your life." She giggled with me shortly following. "Did the guys notice?"

"Of course." I spat as if it were obvious. "One even tried it the day I came out."

"And?"

"I kicked him in his guy parts, nice and hard. It was a clean shot too."

"Good job." She giggled again. "Mom says she's proud of you."

"She can hear us again."

"She's walking beside you." I looked to my left whilst walking, I didn't see anything. "She says to stop being so scared that they're disappointed in you, because they're not. They're so proud of what you've become."

"She really said that?" I asked slightly embarrassed but amazed that she could see her.

"Defiantly, I don't have to hear what she's saying to let you know that."

"It was one of my fears, worrying if they'd be disappointed in me."

"Well you can scrap that one."

"I can't keep running out of fears, otherwise how am I going to use them."

"If you don't fear them, you can use them to help you. That's what dad teaches, to overcome fears and use them as an advantage then a disadvantage.

"He's a good teacher."

"He has his ways, as does grandma. They're two different guides, grandma's just a guide and dad's a shadow guide. We think of them as an angel and a demon, two completely different things yet they work together."

"He still scares the hell out of me; I really thought he was going to hit me yesterday."

"He wouldn't of; he was trying to ignite a fear reaction in you. He knows you're scared of him so he would use himself."

"How long did it take to control your ability's?"

"I only had one to start of with, the shield. It took a few weeks; I found it was an adrenaline reaction. Dakota and i played a game one moening called "chicken", how long could we do something for before we got to scared to do it, i was a junkie that day. We got home and a log fell off the top of our old den once and just before it landed on us, I accidentally threw one up and stopped it. It was the adrenaline that morning and the fear of my family getting hurt."

"What about Dakota?"

"He was just a teleport, he was about to be trampled by a herd of stampeding caribou but he managed to get out the way before it hit him. We thought it was weird that he appeared thirty feet behind us."

"So his is fear as well?"

"Yeah, only mom's is fuelled by love, as is yours."

"I still need to learn how to control them both."

"We took weeks to control it fully, so it won't take a day to learn yours."

"I don't want to learn to use it, only keep it under control. So I have to learn to use it in order not to right?"

"I understand. You're far more powerful then you realise you know."

"I don't want to find out."

"You may have to one day; the Ditori will still be after us. They won't stop until they do catch us."

"What happens if they do?"

"We keep on running; we won't give them that…" Suddenly a gunshot echoed across the forest, the birds flew out the trees in their masses to get away; I heard other forest floor wildlife scarper away from the area. It was when a man came walking over the hill reloading a rifle that I realized we were in a whole load of trouble.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." I said frantically, but Lupa was on the floor, and not moving.

**Cliffhanger, another dun dun dun moment. What's happened?! Is Lupa dead or has she Astraled out. Things seem to be getting better for the family, but who is this man and what does he want. Maybe it was all an accident. Keep reading and find out. ;)**

**Oh my god guys, i'm having a heart break moment. I sat at my laptop this morning and stared a the screen for ages, unable to think of how to end this. But then the Daunting realization of this nearly being finished just hit. For the first time, i'm having a writers block, i just don't know how i'm going to finish this off or get my head around the fact i'm about to write the final two chapters of the Starnik series. It makes me want to cry.**

**The FalconWolf**


	21. Chapter 21 Family Spirit

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 21: Family Spirit

**Myka's P.O.V**

A man bore his gun down at me and my sister. She lay motionless on the floor. "Lupa!" I screamed and in hope of getting a response, she didn't move. I flipped her onto her side and I wanted to scream once more. She bled heavily from a wound in her abdomen; it trickled down her stomach like a streaming river. Not only was I concerned for her, but the pups, which dwelled in the area she took the bullet, if we didn't get help, she and the pups would die! I turned to look back up at the shooter, his barrel directly in my face.

"Move away!" He ordered.

"Who are you? Hunter, Ditori?" I demanded and stepping up and a few feet from Lupa.

"What do you think?" He cackled.

"Please you're after me, let me take my sister home and you can have me, I promise." I then pleaded. Lupa gave up her body for me, and Dakota his blood, I had to return the favour, they could do whatever they wanted to me, even if it means raping me as well.

"We're not after you anymore."

"What?" I asked. He just eyed Lupa, her breathing becoming more ragged and shallow with each passing second. They weren't after me, they were after Lupa! "You can have me, you don't need her!" I screamed with desperation and standing over her protectively.

"She's the one we're after, not you!" He bellowed. "But we have been told if we see anymore of you, to deal with it." He added with an evil smile and cocking his gun. No words acme to mind, I was frozen to even try and blast him away, this was it.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Michael, Chris, Cody and I sat in the sanctum, playing some game called "Would you ever". It was some human game I've never heard of. We'd take it in turns to ask questions and whoever's turn it was had to answer truthfully. We should have had Myka come here and do some sort of truth spell, because I could be certain none of them were telling the truth. It was my turn, and Chris asked. "Would you ever kiss a girl on the first date?" The same question he had asked everyone now.

"Maybe, depends on how it went." I replied simply, boring him a lot. It amused me to see his reaction like that. I guessed he was expecting something more specific then that. "My turn." I said choosing Michael to answer mine. "Would you ever…" I started trying to think of something. Then it came to me. "Would you ever given the chance be a normal human?" He actually thought for a moment, he was really thinking about this, much to my surprise.

"Honestly? I have thought about it. I have wondered how my life would be if I couldn't do what I do. But if I didn't, I guess it would be worse and my dad would still be alive and beating my family. So no, I wouldn't given the chance." We all understood his answer fairly; his life would be different for the worse if that had happened.

"Dakota." A faint whisper called me. It sounded close so, I turned to Chris who sat next to me thinking it was him.

"What?"

"Huh?" He answered confused.

"Did you say my name?"

"No."

"I swear I heard someone call my name."

"It wasn't us." Michael replied.

"Dakota!" It whispered again, this time more desperate.

"Ok, we heard that."

"Turn around!" It said, this time far more clearly and from behind me. I spun around, Lupa was leaning against the archway and a pool of blood lay underneath her dripping from her belly.

"Oh my god!" I gasped and ran for her. They others were right behind me as we ran straight towards her. Her face showed physical pain, and a lot of it. She clutched her stomach and leant against the wall not moving. She looked like she as about to fall asleep, her head was waving about everywhere. "What happened?!" I asked fearful of her. I placed a paw on the wound but I passed straight through her. I tried again to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but it happened again.

"I'm projecting, there isn't much time." She seethed as a wave of pain went through her. "Myka and I are out in the forest, we were attacked, hurry." Her body started fading in and out becoming more transparent then physical again and then back to the transparent look. "Please, I don't have much time, Myka's in danger. Don't worry about me." She breathed as she faded away and closing her eyes at the same time. The blood underneath her vanished as well.

"I'll get everyone together, we'll head out now." Michael said running into the main chamber. I heard him yell and everyone came running and formed a circle.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked coming in.

"Myka and Lupa are in trouble, we need to move out now!" I yelled scared and holding my paw out. "Come on and hold on!" I yelled again. They quickly did, but Kristy didn't as she couldn't come outside, and I jumped us deep into the forest. We had no idea where they were, but we had to be quick.

"Split up." David yelled as soon as we landed. We all ran in different directions, but Cody stayed by my side for some reason. I started sniffing them out, but I didn't know where they were, how was I supposed to pick up their scents.

"Got anything?" He asked.

"Nothing, they didn't come through here." So I started scenting the air, if Lupa was bleeding then it should be carried down by the wind. We were downwind, so I started zigzagging while moving into the wind to try and catch their scents. Suddenly, the irony smell of blood flooded into my nose, followed by the two distinct smells of my sisters. They both had different scents, but Myka's would be like mine and Lupa's soon after spending more time around us. "I got them!" I yelled, hopefully the others will have heard. "There's blood and gunshot, come on!"

We ran at paw press speed, I didn't wait up for Cody, I sped away wanting to get there fast. He yelled for me to slow down, but I ignored him, the slower we were the longer it would take. I looked back, he was far away, but I could see the others weaving in and out the trees even further behind him. The smells were getting more potent, stronger with each step I took, I was getting closer. I jumped over a fence that signified the edge of the hunting grounds nearby, they must have wondered in by accident, this whole thing must have been an accident. I had lost the others by now, they were far behind. I started hearing voices and cries, it sound like Myka. "…me, you don't need her!" She yelled.

"She's the one harbouring what we need, not you." A man answered

"But you shot her, you've probably killed them!"

"Then we'll take her back and try it again." I heard him start laughing maniacally. The ground around here was full of bumps and small hills, it was very uneven. Not to mention the amount of foliage and thorns bushes which they could be behind. By the sounds of it, it seemed this was no accident, the Ditori weren't far away.

Finally I found them. I stood at the top of a hill and peeked around a tree. Lupa lay on the floor with Myka standing defensively over her, and a man had his gun against her forehead. I don't know why I had stopped. I started sprinting again. I roared at him and he looked around to see me, but before he could even flinched I threw myself at him and as soon as he hit the ground, I jumped, to a place I had only been to once. The little Shark pool of the coast of Africa. We landed in the warm deep water and I swam up to the surface. He had no idea what was happening or how he got here. "Good luck." I laughed and jumped back into the forest.

I reappeared back where I found Lupa and Myka, bringing back what looked like a ponds fill of the water with me. I didn't shake dry, I ran straight to them and into Myka's open paws. "How did you find us?" She asked relived she was safe.

"It doesn't matter, what happened." She let go and went back to Lupa.

"She was shot; we have to get her home."

"Dakota!" Cody yelled from over the hill.

"Over here, hurry." I yelled. "Help me get her on my back, quickly!" She did just that. She grabbed her scruff and picked up her front half while I slithered under her and her forepaws. She had all her paws straddling over my back as we started walking back to the hill just as everyone started coming over it.

"What happened?" Tess asked seeing Lupa on me.

"She's been shot; we have to get her home." Myka replied with tears running down her face.

"Hold onto my back, quickly!" I yelled as the last of them came running over. But Michael seemed to spot something where the man stood, we went over and picked it up before walking over to us again. I'd have to ask him later. I took us home and didn't stop to think of what to do. I ran into the sanctum, with everyone beside and behind me. I lay down beside the pool and someone; I wasn't sure who carefully picked her off my back and set her beside me. "Myka, come on, heal her!"

"Don't." A weak whisper replied. I looked across her body, as did everyone else to she the transparent figure of Lupa leaning against the wall with a dripping gun shot in her stomach. "It's too late."

"It's not!" Myka yelled at her. She placed her paws over her wound and started to focus on healing her. But it was an ability she still had to learn. The previous times were accidents and took a while to happen, plus the injury wasn't as life threatening, this one was.

"We're not losing you Lupa." I added with stinging tears leaking down my face.

"Not again." Myka added closing her eyes. Her face tensed, showing she was trying to do it again.

"But I want to go." She muttered weakly

"NO!" I bellowed at her. "We're not letting you." Everyone was gathered around. Jenny tried to stop the bleeding with her jumper which seemed to be doing the trick, whereas everyone was watching and thinking of trying to do something.

"You can't heal me if I'm dead, I'm in spirit now." Myka's eyes shot open and looked over at Lupa. She had a point, if Lupa's spirit wasn't inside her body, it means she was dead, and Myka can't heal the dead.

"Get back in your body now!" Myka demanded.

"I don't want to birth the pups, as much as I will love them, I can't do it."

"You won't birth them, they've been shot, they're dead!" Myka replied, trying to make her understand.

"You've been shot through your womb." Jenny added. "They're dead." She looked up and her ears perked up as well as if looking for something.

"You're right, their gone." She said. "I can see them flying away."

"Then you can come back, please before it's too late." I pleaded.

"Do it for Dakota, for Myka." Michael said.

"I can't."

"Why?" I asked. I looked at her wound; it wasn't bleeding anymore, the puddle underneath her, gone. She looked better, her complexion looked brighter. "No." I gasped. "No, it's not too late."

"It is." She replied. "I can see the light." She said looking towards the waterfall.

"No it's not!" Myka screamed and hitting Lupa's body in the chest. The spirit Lupa gasped and held her chest, making us all wonder. She did it again, once more Lupa still held onto her body. "She can still feel it, it's not too late!" She placed both paws on her and spoke so quickly I had trouble understanding what she was saying. "Troubled blood with sleeps unease, remove the cause of this disease, sleep eternal, nevermore, and shift the source of illness bourne, to this sister whom non shall mourn!" The underside of her paws started to glow above the wound and Lupa's spirit started to fade at the same time her eyes closed. She was gone, but where was she now? All eyes laid on her body and Myka, jenny moved out the way to give her some room. Myka was doing it, she had learned how to heal, she had moms power under control, she could channel love as a healing power like mom could. The blood underneath her decreased in size and travelled up her side and into the gun shot. The bullet surface and fell out and into the stone floor, it was a good thing it wasn't coated in that poison, or else this wouldn't have worked. Her bloodied side sucked in most of the blood, but that which had already dried into her fur was suck there until she washed it out. The last of the blood sucked itself in; the wound sealed itself from the outside going in, being replaced by fur and skin. Just like mom, not even a scratch was left.

Myka removed her paws and set them on the floor beside Lupa, waiting to see what would happen. Nothing did. Jenny crawled over and placed one hand on her neck and another over her mouth and nose, feeling for anything. She waited and waited. Finally she pulled them away and she sat on her heels looking down at Myka and me with a sad look. She didn't say anything, she just shook her head. "NO!" Myka screamed. I pulled her to me and let her cry into my fur. She wailed and cried in my chest and I rested my head on hers and silently wept to myself. Everyone who gathered around bowed there heads and either let their own tears fall or try to stay strong.

"She'll be fine." I said with watery eyes and rubbing Myka's side. "She's with the gods now. Suddenly she stopped.

"The Gods?" She asked. "She's with the Gods!" She then yelled. She pushed me away and slid off her bracelet and laced it around Lupa's paw.

"What are you doing?" I asked, unable to understand her. She couldn't accept the fact Lupa was gone. Couldn't she just stop and see it? "Myka she's gone."

"Not yet, the Gods can't see me if I have it on, so if she's going up there, they won't have any control over her, she can come back." She then struck her chest, and hard. She did it again and again, over and over whilst constantly feeling for a heart beat on her neck in-between blows. She wasn't going to let her go, but it was inevitable, Lupa was gone. I didn't want to face it, but she was. I understood why Myka was like this, we've only been with her for a week, she can't face the fact of losing us again.

She hit her one last time and placed one paw over her neck and her ear against her nose. Her eyes widened.

"Her hearts beating!" She yelled. My own eyes widened and I placed a paw on her chest. Surely enough, I felt it rise, but only just, it was normal for her. "Wait, now it's not." She raised her paw to strike again, but I grabbed it.

"No, it's her normal heart beat."

"Who's been dancing on my chest?" Lupa croaked.

"Lupa!" Myka wailed and buried her head into her neck. I was soon to follow.

"We thought you were dead." I muttered.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She giggled weakly.

"Don't ever do that again!" Myka said weakly hitting her chest again; she just kind of raised it and let it fall onto her.

"They're really gone." She breathed. "I saw them fly away with the Angel. They looked so beautiful." She started to cry lightly. "I take back everything I said about them, I wanted to keep them. Oh you should have seen them, they looked wonderful."

"Just rest now." I said pulling my head back. "We'll still be here."

"They looked so beautiful, one looked like you." She couldn't get them out of her mind. "It was a girl, black and white with a white back paw and two boys, a brown and white on and one like me."

"Sleep." Myka said wiping her tears from her cheeks and then hers. "You can tell us later." She sighed and her eyes slowly closed. Sleeping and dreaming of her pups.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kristy asked, obviously hearing we were back and walking in without any of us knowing.

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest."

"I can take her to the chambers; she can sleep in there undisturbed." Tony suggested. I nodded and Myka and I stepped out the way. He scooped her up and carried her in his arms on her back. He smiled down at her as he walked with Myka and me beside him. "I remember when you crashed out once when you were a pup and I carried you home like this."

"Shut up." Myka giggled embarrassed and shoving him gently so he wouldn't fall. We walked into the sleeping chambers, and he laid Lupa gently in ours before walking out after we thanked him. Myka and I sat in the entrance of the hole and looked in at her; she had a smile on her face, dreaming of something nice.

"That's one of the first few times I've seen her smile in a while."

"It's one of the first few times ever." Myka replied. She bent down and slid her bracelet back off Lupa's wrist and placed it back on hers and adding it to her collection she had going.

"Where did you get all those from?" I decided to ask her.

"Dad…" She said pointing to the opposite one. "…And the rest are birthday gifts from Lexi and Skye." She said pointing to each of them.

"They look good on you." I replied. She smiled at me and we turned to look at Lupa. At the same time, a cold breeze found its way in and into Lupa's hole making her shiver, it whistled as it came down the corridor. Lupa still continued to smile, but she started to shiver, so Myka crawled in with her and lay with her chest against Lupa's back and pulled her close to keep her warm. I smiled at them and decided to join them; I knew what Lupa would like when she woke up. I went around them and slithered under her head, letting her rest her head against my chest. We weren't going to sleep; we were just keeping Lupa warm.

"Mind if I share you?" Myka asked.

"Sure." I chuckled. I moved up a little and she laid her had against my neck under my chin and I rested my head on hers.

"She was right."

"About what?"

"You do make an amazing pillow." We both started laughing; I can't believe Lupa told her that.

"So I'm told."

"Nice and fluffy." She added whilst snuggling in better. "Does this feel weird to you?"

"Lupa used to ask me that?" I chuckled. "No it doesn't, you're my sisters, so why should it be weird?"

"Because I've never been like this with a guy before, whether it is you or someone else."

"If I found you with someone else like this, I wouldn't be happy."

"I don't blame you." She giggled. "What are we going to do with Lupa when she wakes up?"

"We'll take her to a vet we know of, to have her taken care of. If they stay inside her if can get really sick."

"But where, the man who shot her said they others weren't far away, going out there could be dangerous."

"I'm sure the others know of one somewhere. We'll ask them when she's awake." I replied.

"What would you do if you found me with someone like this?" She giggled.

"I can track, I can jump, and I always get who I'm looking for. I know of a good shark pool."

"Is that where you sent that guy earlier?"

"Yep, by now he'll be fish food." I chuckled and she giggled.

"You wouldn't really do that would you?"

"Wanna bet?"

"How much?"

"Dinner." I replied.

"I can't hunt, I never learned."

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed.

"Deadly. I grew up in a town and on the move remember, I was never taught. Karl was going to on my birthday but you know what happened."

"I'll teach you."

"Are you being serious?" She gasped. I could feel her tail wagging against my feet.

"Think of it as my birthday present to you." She pulled her head back and kissed my cheek before laying it back where she had it.

"Thank you. I'd love it."

"You're a wolf aren't you, you should learn to hunt."

"Why haven't you hunted yet? I've only seen you conjure food before."

"Because I was worried for Lupa, I didn't want to leave her."

"I was too, but she'll be happy now."

"I knew she wanted to keep them." I sighed.

"So did I, all mothers get attached to their children, even before they're born. I guess she did, even though they were forced onto her."

"She would have made a great mother." I said rubbing her side. "It's weird to think I was going to be an uncle, it makes me sound old.

"You're old enough to be my parents, you are old."

"Only on the outside, Lupa and I still act like pups." I chuckled. "She couldn't wait to play with you when you were born."

"I don't doubt that." She giggled.

"What was it like for you, growing up?"

"Do you want to know?"

"That's why I asked?

"Let me show you." I placed my right forepaw on hers side and felt her place hers on top of it before speaking. "Last the truth be told, let my life unfold, show my brother what he missed, like as if he did exist."

_Colours and pictures flashed before my eyes, I could see the hole I was in, but there was like a transparent T.V screen in my eyes showing me things. I saw a coffin being lowered into the ground, I saw a burnt down forest, I heard the cries of a pup as if it had lost its mother. "These are all my memories." Myka said. She showed me everything she could remember and how she felt during that time. Her whole life and feelings flashed before my eyes, all the way from pictures of her first memory being our funeral all the way passed finding out about her adoptive family, passed Karl and Lexi's death and up to this moment._

When it was over, a tear fell out of my eye and down my face. She has been through so much in her life, so much pain, sadness and hatred has been present throughout it. No-one deserves a life like that. I held onto her tighter and she clung onto my paw as I sniffled. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She asked sounding fine.

"That your life was like that. Had we been there, it would have been better." I answered ready to burst into tears.

"But you weren't." she said lifting her head up and shuffling back a little to look into my eyes. "You were taken from me; it wasn't your choice to go. I know life would have been better had you stayed. But if you didn't, I wouldn't have met all my friends."Still, I can't believe you've been through so much." She smiled lightly and pushed her nose again mine.

"It's ok, just forget that ever happened."

"How, you've just showed me it."

"You'll forget eventually, just forget about that and think of what we have now." She replied pulling away and lying back against my head. "Had you not died, I wouldn't have made such amazing friends and travelled…" Suddenly she stopped mid sentece.

"Travelled what?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"Wait, I just thought of something." She said carefully sitting up.

"What is it?"

"The guy said they weren't far away."

"They won't find us here, only a Starnik can."

"So they'll go after the people who know us. Michael told me they go after friends and family to get answers and they kill them." Her eyes shot open, and then she yelled. "They're going after Clare, Gary and Jack." She then bolted out of the hole. I shuffled out from under Lupa and ran after her. She was about to run out the entrance when I stopped her.

"Myka wait, what are you talking about."

"They're going to come looking for us, but they won't find us here you said so yourself. So they'll go looking for my friends." She replied and was about to run out.

"Just stop and think."

"About what!" She yelled. "The longer we wait the closer they get, they could already be there. I'm not losing anyone else!"

"Guys." Michael said walking through the sanctum archway. "We've got a problem."

"What is it?" I asked as the others came out after him.

"The guy who attacked you dropped this." He said holding out a walkie talkie. "We haven't talked into it, but someone has just said something about someone called Jack."

"What did they say?!" Myka demanded.

"They said they found him and that their going in for him."

"Where!?"

"Somewhere in the forest."

"I'm going after him." She said turning her back to them. "Stay here and wait for me to come back."

"We're coming with you." Michael said.

"No, stay here, the more of us out there the more we'll draw attention." I replied.

"I'm going." Myka said walking out before she could speak.

"Fine, keep an eye on Lupa." I ordered hotly to the others before walking out joining Myka.

**Myka's P.O.V**

As soon as we cleared the tunnel, we ran into the forest. First towards the town, he'd be around there if anything. I knew for a fact Clare, Gary and Jack were to shaken up still to come this deep into the forest, so Jack would be on the outskirts. My brother took me by surprise, he tapped my shoulder whilst running, and in the split second he did, we re-appeared somewhere else, on the trail that led from the town into the forest.

"This way." Dakota yelled, making me turn back around and into the forest. We stopped at the start, and Dakota stuck his nose into the leaves and started sniffing around as we walked. "A Wolf came through here not long ago, followed by seven humans."

"How can you tell?"

"Their tracks and scents, they go this way." He said running off. I couldn't see what he saw that I didn't, it just looked like the forest floor. So I followed, keeping some distance from him. But what was Jack doing back out here? I only helped him a few hours ago; maybe he came looking for me again. "We're getting closer." My brother said as he picked up the pace. Suddenly a gunshot echoed around the forest. We cam sliding to a stop, out ears perked and eyes widened. It wasn't coming from the hunting grounds where Lupa and I accidentally walked into, it was from somewhere else. It was followed a few seconds later by a howl for desperation, more importantly; it was a cry for help.

"He's this way!" I said running right. That was where I heard it from. The closer we got, the more gunshots we started to hear, I'm surprised no-one in the town heard it. Then again, a wolf's hearing is better, so that may be why. The he heard the howl again, meaning he was still alive, this time it sound less then a hundred yards away. A hill came into view and the shouts of men grew louder as if they were heading towards us. Then a panting Jack came over, he tripped and rolled down the hill. "Jack!" I called running over to him.

"Myka run, there's a bunch of maniacs trying to kill me." He screeched picking himself up and running to us.

"Cover your ears!" Dakota ordered. Jack did it and took hold of him as did I and brought us home. We appeared in the main room, everyone was talking in a circle to the side as we appeared.

"What the hell was that, where are we?!" He yelled.

"You're safe, don't worry." I said calmly.

"No, screw that, what the hell are you?!" He snapped and baring his teeth at me.

"Hey cool it!" Dakota snarled.

"No, she comes and does something to me, then you both show up and I'm somewhere else, what the fuck are you?!"

"That's it." Dakota snarled as he was about to tackle him, but I stopped him.

"Jack, it's me, Myka. You've been my friend since we were pups. Just let us explain." He settled a little. His guard hairs lowered and his lips covered his teeth again. "I told you, you weren't the only gifted one around here. I'm a witch, that's how I made you better. My brother is a teleport, that's how he brought us here. Those men chasing you are after all of us here." I said pointing around the room. "Most of these people are supernaturals just like us, you're safe here." He hung his head in shame and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, a lot has happened today."

"Just don't do that to my sister again." Dakota growled. I elbowed him in his side.

"Listen, where are Clare and Gary? Last I saw them they were running after you." I asked quickly.

"Clare went home, and Gary said to meet him in the forest out there somewhere."

"Stay here, we're going to get them."

"Let me come with you, I can help?"

"How?" Dakota asked. You're just a wolf."

"I'm an Empath; I can let you know when I feel them close."

"You still have it? I thought I got rid of it." I asked confused.

"You got rid of my ability to channel feelings, but I can still feel them."

"Fine, but stay close and away from my sister." Dakota snarled again and walked out.

"Don't listen to him; he's a little protective of me and my sister."

"I thought you were adopted?"

"It's a long story." I sighed. As we walked out the tunnel, I explained that Karl and Lexi were killed and shortly after I discovered my siblings were actually alive and looking out for me. I didn't tell him about us being children of the Starnik, that would be too much for him to handle. Dakota was hovering around by the entrance waiting for us.

"Can you feel them?" He asked.

"Their not here, where is here?" He replied and asked back.

"Remember that place we found the ghost?" His eyes widened.

"What are we doing here, what if he comes back?"

"Don't do anything to piss it off and you'll be fine." Dakota grumbled obviously not liking me being near Jack. It amused me actually. "Who to first?"

"I say Gary; he's around where somewhere and so are those men." I answered

"Where are you meeting him?" Dakota asked Jack.

"Where we usually do around here, that spot Clare comes to do her work."

"Let's go." I said. We started running again. This area wasn't that far away, only thirty if we ran. We did just that as fast as we could. But it seems Dakota and I made it into a little game. He didn't wasn't me running beside Jack like I was, I knew why, so he'd try and slip in-between us. He was taking it seriously, but I wasn't, so I'd slow a bit and run behind them and to his others side. It irritated him so much, but it was really funny for me. This continued throughout the thirty minutes we were running. We should have beaten them there.

We did, Gary was leant up against a tree and a smile grew on his face when he saw us. But then it faded when he noticed Dakota. "Who's that?" He asked as we approached huffing and panting.

"There's no time, we need to run." I puffed.

"Why what's the rush?" He chuckled not seeing the point we were making or the desperation flooding out of us.

"Some guys tired to kill Jack." I answered. "They're after me and my family, but they need to find you."

"They tired to shoot me, but now they're coming for you and Clare!" Jack added.

"What are you talking about?" Gary chuckled still thinking this was a joke.

"There's lots of anger coming our way, they're coming." Jake added looking back over the hill we came from.

"Take my paw, now!" Dakota said holding it out. Jake and I did it, but Gary stood there.

"Are you actually being serious?" He asked coming to the realization.

"We need to get you guys out of town, you can't stay here."

"Cover your ears." Dakota said when he finally took hold of it. Jack did the same using one paw to block his ear and his shoulder for the other. Just then, several men came running over the hill.

"There they are…" He bellowed, but Dakota took us away before they were given a chance to do anything. Jack and Gary winced and groaned.

"You'll be fine." My brother assured them.

"You need to go home and get your families, go somewhere away, far away from here."

"But what about you?" Jack asked.

"We can take care of ourselves." Dakota replied.

"Let me come with you, I can help."

"You need to get your family away, go with them." I said.

"They're gone!" He yelled. There was a silence in there air that followed after.

"What do you mean gone?" Gary asked.

"After you helped me I went home, but they weren't at their den. The scents in there were nearly a week old, they hadn't been there in a while. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Oh Jack I'm sorry." I said pulling him into a hug. I heard Dakota grumble from behind me, but I ignored him.

"I don't have any family left around here, they're gone." He quivered.

"You can't come with us, it's too dangerous."

"You saved me..." He said pulling away. "You made my pain go away; I need to return the favour." I looked into his eyes; he had nothing left for him here. I could only guess his parents left him because of how strange he was being. But what kind of parents does that make them? I could never do that to my pup, especially when he's scared of being near people.

"Fine." I said in defeat. "You can come with us."

"But you stay away…"

"Oh shut up." I snarled at Dakota. Never had I bore my teeth at him, or anyone for that matter. "Gary, go home and convince your family to go on holiday or something, get them out of town before tonight."

"What about you?" He asked.

"We'll be fine, don't worry about us."

"We'll see each other again." He said walking away.

"Too right." I weakly laughed back. It was a pain to see a friend walk away, and it may possibly the last time we see him. I just hoped he could get out of town before he was found. "WAIT!" I called him. He stopped and looked back. "Call this number when you leave town!" I yelled a number to him, at the same time he pulled out a pen he had in his pocket for some reason. I mean, who carries a pen on them? Then again, what wolf walks around with bracelets on? He wrote it down on his hand as we carried on onto the town and to Clare's house. It was Tony's phone number, i wanted to know he was safe.

We found her there and we repeated the process with her. Telling her that she needed to get out of town by tonight or earlier. I was able to talk with her parents as well and managed to convince them further. They understood after I told them they were after me but needed to get to Clare to do that. They were going to stay at a relative's house for a while before coming back. I gave her the same number to Tony's phone telling them to call it when they get out of town before we left.

"Is there anyone else they can use to find you?" Dakota asked.

"No, there isn't. There are only us now they can hurt." I replied.

"Good, let's get home." He said holding out his paw.

"I've only heard of one person who could teleport."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"One of the Starnik, he was supposed to be the only one who could."

"Oh Jack, there's something I need to tell you." I sighed knowing that it was time I tell him. Dakota took us home, where it was time I tell him all about me and my family.

**Lupa's all good, her pups are gone and she'll live. But the Ditori are back with a vengeance, they were after Myka's friends, but let's hope they'll be safe now. How will Jack take to now being with the Starnik, how will Lupa feel now that she's pupless? Read on tomorrow and you'll find out. Until then morning. Or afternoon depending on where you are in the country, hehehe.**

**The FalconWolf**


	22. Chapter 22 Lupa's Demons

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 22: Lupa's Demons

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I slept heavenly, I wasn't sure whether or not it was a dream or a nightmare I had though. I dreamt of playing with pups, my pups, the ones I saw fly away in spirit. Though they were tiny and not yet formed, I saw them scamper up a slopped road of light into another brighter light. They looked formed and looked like young pups, even though they were only a week old and not yet born. They were beautiful. It brought tears to my eyes, even though it was a dream. I nearly did in fact cry when one came bounding up to me and slammed into my chest yelling "momma!" They were three pups, two females and one male. The little girl had my fur, another replica of grandma to add to the family. The boy was a Dakota look-a-like, white and black, but with hints of dark brown. And the other girl a mixture of dark and light brown with a white underside. All three looked beautiful. Neither had their eyes open, so their eye colour would forever be unknown.

I lay outside a den, presumably ours, not another wolf around other then the four of us. Before us lay a lake which I lay beside with a mountain view, and the pups ran in some long grass to my left chasing butterflies and playing games. Everything about this picture was perfect, my pups, and the view; what was missing? Oh yeah, the fact that this was only a dream. But I was determined to let it last, I was happy to let it run its course. The sound of them laughing and giggling with one another was enough for me. But with every dream, comes the downfalls, for at some point you have to wake up.

As quick as it started, I found myself with opened eyes, looking at the wall of my chamber. I remembered passing out asleep after… what happened? I can't remember. Oh, wait! I was shot! Myka healed me, but I Astraled out before she did, wanting to die. How can you heal something that's dead and hasn't a soul after all? But after finding out the pups were dead, and that Myka couldn't live without Dakota or me. It was my responsibility to be there for her as mom and Scott can't be, what choice did I have? I guess someone brought me back here.

Slowly, I started to sit up; feeling like someone had been dancing my on side. But then again, Myka did start forcing my heart to beat once more, so that's obviously why. I notice it's quiet, too quiet. So after stretching and finding that there was still light and not that everyone had fallen asleep, I went to investigate. Through the short tunnel out into the main dome, I still didn't hear anything; it was like no-one was here. In fact, I'm pretty sure no-one was. I emerged into the light to find it still deathly silent, no-one was in here. "Hello?" I call out, but all I hear is my own echo bouncing around the room, nothing answered. I walked across and into the archway, once again calling out as I entered, still no-one answered or did they appear to be in here.

My first thought was that I was still dreaming, that I was still in my chamber. So I pinched myself, I felt it, so I was defiantly awake. "What the hell is going on?" Just then, a cold breeze blew not only by me, but right threw me. It sent a massive shudder up my spine. But I knew what it was, it was not a breeze caused by the elements, it was spiritual energy, and I felt it swarming in this place. It wasn't mom or Scott, or anything I had encountered before. It was a dark energy, something that shouldn't be here. Dad maybe dark energy, but it was a good type, this was down right evil. "Who's there?!" I call out with authority, demanding that its presence be made know. I heard a faint laugh echo across the sanctum, it sounded like it came from everywhere. It was more of a cackle then a laugh, I hadn't heard one quite like it before, I had no idea who it belonged to. "Show yourself!" I barked again, this time more demanding. Another cold breeze blew right through me. This time on contact with my body, I linked in with the energy to force itself to manifest before me.

"So it's true." A crystal clear voice said from behind. I spun around; memories came flooding back to me, bad ones. It was him, that… that wolf! "You can see the dead." He snickered. My rapist has come back to for me.

"No, you're dead, you can't be here." I whimpered. He vanished in the blink of an eye and spoke again after reappearing to my left instantly.

"Oh but I can." He snickered. "This has worked out for the best of us." He added approaching me. "Now we can be together forever."

"No, you can't. Leave me alone!" I screamed and ran towards the archway, but I was cut off when he appeared again before me.

"What's the rush flower?" He asked making me start walking backwards as he came towards me. "Not happy to see the father of your children?"

"Their dead!" I bellowed. "You're dead, their dead, just go away!"

"I can't leave my one love, my one true love."

"I hate you!" I cried. "You've ruined my life. Just cross over into the light and leave me be!"

"Why would I want to do that, when I know what's waiting for me on the other side."

"You don't though, I do."

"Yes I do, I'll go to hell or whatever bad wolves go to after they die." I thought I could trick him out of it, seems he was smarter then I first thought. Out of sheer desperation, I threw a shield ball at him, but it passed straight through him and exploded in that electric blast against the wall on the other side of the sanctum. "I like the tempered ones." He cackled. So in another attempt to stop him coming any nearer. I threw up another shield, this time just one big one, reaching all the way up to the roof and to the walls, nothing would get passed it. But he did, he just walked through as though he wasn't there. So I relaxed my mind which resulted in the shield lowering. While walking backwards, I turned left the start doing a circle, still he followed. Spirit's can't stay on the earthly plain unless they attach themselves to something. What was it he was attaching himself too?

"What are you staying for?" I snapped out of pure fear.

"For you my sweet." He said vanishing, so I assumed he was going to come up behind me. I whirled around, only to come into a kiss from the abomination. I felt him like he was really there, his nose pushed against mine and our lips locked. I pulled away in an instant and ran for the archway. I did eventually make it out and halfway across, but he once again stopped me from moving away where. "I'm not leaving until you are with pups once more my darling." He said trying to sound charming and walking closer. I found the closer he came, the lower to the floor I became, with my ears flattened and my tail tucked firmly in-between my legs and under my belly. I closed my eyes and started whimpering and crying. Until…

"Are you ok?" Another voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked at the tunnel entrance to see another wolf I didn't know. A grey wolf with a white underbelly and paws. He started to walk closer, but as he did, I started whimpering again as I looked up. He froze after taking a few steps. "Hold on… err. Lisa?" He asked? "No, no, no. It's err… Lela? No, Leona?" He went through a few more names until finally… "Lupa!" He burst out. "That's it, your name's Lupa."

"How do you know my name, who are you?" I whimpered

"I'm Jack; I'm a friend of your sister Myka." He said sitting down where he was. I still remained in the fearful position as I asked.

"Where are the others?" I quivered.

"There's been a little problem; they're just walking around the forest to be safe." He looked across at me before deciding to start coming over again. "You don't have to hide from me, I know all about you and your family. It's an honour to meet you." I felt him come through my comfort zone and started shaking and quivering once more. He seemed to pick up on this and froze again and stood two metres away. "Jeez, you are scared huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"That, plus I can feel it." I looked at him carefully, I knew him from somewhere. Then it hit me.

"You're that wolf!" I exclaimed. "That… that Empath Myka helped." He smiled down at me.

"That's me, you don't have to be afraid, Myka wouldn't let me go out so I had to stay." He chuckled. I started to loosen up a little, feeling my muscles becoming less tense and my tail start to slide out from underneath me. "There, I can feel you starting to feel better." He smiled down at me again. "What happened earlier?" It sent another shiver up my spine upon thinking back.

"A nightmare come true." I sighed. We sat in silence while I combed through the temple for any of his energy, all that was left was residual, the leftovers spirits leave behind. He was gone, for now. I needed to find out what was keeping him here, and then I could send his transparent, perverted ass down to hell. "Where are the others?" I asked trying not to think about it much.

"Like I said, they're looking through the forest. Some people were after me with guns because they are after you guys. So they came looking for me. But Myka and the other one came and found me. Now they're out there making sure they're gone."

"You mean Dakota?"

"That's him!" He exclaimed. "I keep forgetting names." He chuckled. "I have a feeling he doesn't like me much."

"Why's that?"

"Well one because I can feel it on him." He said making it sound so obvious; he was an Empath after all. "And two because he doesn't like it when I go near Myka."

"He's just protective, don't worry about him."

"Were you calling earlier? I thought I heard someone call when I was outside just now."

"I did, but I thought I was in a dream. Dakota never leaves like that without a message or something."

"Well, I'm his message." He chuckled again. "I'm going to go and wait outside until they…"

"Please don't go." I said grabbing his arm before he turned around. He looked down at it with confusion and then up to me with a puzzled look. "I don't want to be left alone right now." I explained as my eyes welled up. The reason for this was because I sensed that wolf's energy again, he wasn't going to appear if someone else was still here. But I couldn't help but sense he was here somewhere, watching and waiting for me to be alone once mere.

"Sure, whatever you need." He said with a smile. "Myka told me you've been through an ordeal."

"You could say that." I sighed again.

"How about we go in there?" He said pointing into the sanctum. "It'll be a bit more comfy." I nodded and walked ahead of him through the archway and lay down in a certain spot before he did, with my back to the waterfall so I didn't see HIM. He lay opposite me. "I always heard stories of the Starnik; I never thought I'd meet one." He said starting off conversation.

"It's by accident you are, it's a long story." I replied.

"I've got nothing but time until the others get back."

"Fine. Well, I guess you heard how we died?" He nodded. "Well, we did, but I'm sure by now you know Myka's a witch. That day you, her and the other two came here and she read that on the wall." I said pointing over to the spell on the wall. "She brought us back to life." His eyes widened upon hearing this. "She is the most powerful witch to have ever walked the earth, she is even more powerful then our mom and her dad was. No witch in history or today has ever been powerful enough to raise the dead like she did."

"She's always been like this?" He gasped.

"No." I giggled at his reaction. "Her powers were activated upon our resurrection. Mom and Scott couldn't be more then a kilometre apart or their powers won't work. Whereas with Myka, Dakota and I, if one of us dies, then the others won't have their powers."

"All this time we thought she was normal."

"She still is." I responded giving him a puzzled and disappointed look. "She hasn't changed at all. She's still the same girl you've always known. You don't have to treat her any different."

"Oh I won't, it's just weird thinking that all this time, she's a descendent of the Starnik. We never knew."

"The eyes give it away." I giggled. Suddenly, another cold breeze blew right though me, this wolf wasn't going to leave me alone. He's dead, yet still he wants to touch me. "Just leave me alone." I snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Jack said looking at me shamefully.

"No, it's not you. Sorry, it's just…" Then I saw him appear in the archway, smiling, as if blocking my exit. "Go away!" I bellowed at him. Regrettably, two things happened just after I said it. First was that I was looking over Jacks shoulder when I said it, giving him the impression I was looking at him. The second was that Dakota and Myka came running through to see him and me supposedly looking at him after hearing all this yelling. They ran through the apparition and he faded away, taking his evil presence with him.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked. Jack spun around and looked back at him. Obviously, Dakota was putting the pieces together, my guard hairs up, teeth bore, and my seemingly hated glare directed at Jack. His own hackles stood up on end as he stalked over to him. "What did you do to my sister?" He snarled.

"What, nothing." Jack protested.

"Then why was she shouting?"

"I don't know." He pleaded hid innocence.

"Kota it wasn't him." I said standing in-between them.

"Then why were you shouting?" He asked stopping right in front of me.

"It doesn't matter." Suddenly he vanished from right before me and a yelp was heard from behind. He re-appeared standing over Jack and pressing down on his throat.

"What did he do to you?!" He demanded.

"Nothing!" I protested. Jack was choking to death right before me. Myka came barrelling passed and knocked him off. "He didn't do anything."

"Are you ok?" Myka asked helping him up.

"I'm fine." He huffed while breathing heavily.

"Then why were you shouting at him." I sighed and walked over to him and pulled him away from the others who had started to walk in. Then I whispered.

"That wolf who raped me, he's back." His eyes widened.

"What do you mean back?"

"He's haunting me, he won't leave me alone." I responded. My eyes starred to well up which he saw so he pulled me into a hug. "He says he's not leaving until I'm pregnant again."

"He can't though, he's dead. He can't hurt you anymore."

"But he is mentally, I can't stand it anymore." I started crying into his chest.

"Do you know why his not going?" He asked rubbing my back.

"He's attaching himself to something, it can't be me or else I'd feel it, but it's something to do with me." Then it hit me like a brick to the face, it wasn't me he was attached to, but something inside me, the piece of him within me, the pups. I pulled my head back and looked into his eyes. "He's attached to the pups!" I burst out. "He's attached to the only piece of him left on the earth. We need to get them out of me."

"What was all that for?!" Myka demanded of Dakota walking towards us.

"In a minute." He replied

"No, how about now. I know you're protective, but that's going over the top! I told you Jack wouldn't hurt Lupa or do anything to us, why can't you trust what I say?" He sighed and hung his head, seeing the bad he had just done.

"I'm sorry." He said releasing me. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not me you need to apologise to."

"I'll do it later; right now we have bigger problems."

"What is it now?" She asked.

"That wolf is haunting me, the one who raped me."

"He's haunting you?" She asked making sure she heard right.

"He's attached to the pups, once we get them out of me then he'll go, whether he likes it or not."

"Tony knows a vet in our home town, we can go there, it should be safe." She said running back to the others to inform Tony.

"Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yeah, I do. Are you sure about this?" He asked sympathetically.

"I just want them out of me before I get sick and so this wolf leaves me alone." I sighed as we made out way towards the others. We met up with Tony and Myka by the entrance; they spoke with Kristy for a short moment, who was apparently asleep throughout the time I was under attack from the wolf, allowing him to use her car to get around quicker. The four of us walked out and to her car which still sat where Dakota last left it. We hoped in with Dakota and me in the back and Myka and Tony in the front. My brother placed a paw on the window and closed his eyes, trying to remember the town. Suddenly the entire car flashed in green and in the next second we were on the road we first saw Myka and Tony speed passed us after their apartment brunt down.

"Still remember how to get there?" I asked Tony.

"Yeah, it's only a few minutes away." He said starting the engine and driving down the road.

"It's nice to see all this again." Myka said looking out her window. "I just don't want to look back."

"Don't then." Tony replied sounding like he wasn't either. Their apartment was behind us, the smouldering wreck it once was. I looked back and that's exactly what I saw, their former home burnt to a crisp.

**Myka's P.O.V**

The drive was quiet; none of us spoke in the ten minutes it took to get down to the vets. I only came here a few times before when I was sick or needed shots to stop me from getting sick. They were nice people inside, welcoming. We jumped out and went inside to be greeted by the receptionist. Lupa, Dakota and I sat to the side while Tony sorted things out with the receptionist. "How busy are you today?" He started.

"Not at all really, what can we do for you Tony?" The man asked.

"I have a wolf who miscarried; I don't think I need to say anything more."

"No you don't, that's a sad thing to hear." He sighed leaning back in his chair. "We're not busy at all today I don't think." He added looking at a diary on his desk. "Let me go and talk to Dan and see what he can do." He got up and walked around to the back.

"Oh no." Lupa moaned.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a guy."

"So?"

"And I'm a girl. When mom miscarried once she told me what they do, it's going to be so awkward."

"Hey, I'm sure he's seen it all before." I replied.

"Still." She sighed. The receptionist came back through and around the corner.

"Good news, Dan is busy, but another vet is free, come on round if you're ready."

"Here goes nothing." Lupa said walking around. The receptionist went around the back again, but Lupa froze when she came to the corner. "Ok, I can't do it."

"Sure you can, it can't take that long." I said trying to calm her. "How about I come with you until the vet comes?" She smiled which I took as a yes. So I followed her down the corridor where the receptionist stood waiting holding the door open.

"The vet will be in with you shortly." He said shutting the door with him. We went over to the corner of the room and sat down together. I could feel she was thinking of bottling out, so I spoke.

"Did you say mom miscarried?"

"Yeah, before she had you, she was a week through when it happened."

"That sucks, it could have been me." I giggled lightly.

"Good thing it wasn't."

"So I guess she was "taken care of"?" I asked.

"Yeah, we all came to a vet and she went into a room and thirty minutes later she came out."

"It takes that long?" I gasped.

"I don't know what they did, but it wasn't very nice I heard." She sighed. "This might sound weird, but can you stay? I don't think I can do this on my own."

"Of course." I replied. "We're sisters after all, it doesn't matter."

"Thanks." It was then the door opened and a woman stepped in carrying some things which she placed on a side desk.

"Hey guys, so I hear there has been a little problem." She said looking down at us.

"I miscarried yesterday." Lupa answered. "Are you the vet?"

"That's me, I'm very sorry to hear that." I heard Lupa sigh in relief, thankful it wasn't a guy.

"Don't be, I was raped, it wasn't planned at all."

"I'm so sorry to hear that too." She said turning back to the desk. "Why don't you hope up and we'll get this over with?" Lupa jumped up onto the examining table and sat on it, a nervous expression grew on her face. "How long were you?"

"Nearly a week. Will it hurt?"

"Not at all, it'll just be a little weird." She answered turning back around with plenty of strange things. "Ok, do you want to lie down for me?" She nodded and lay on her belly. I walked around the front of the table by her head and held a paw up for her which she took hold of and smiled weakly. "Ok, can you lift your hips up and move your tail out the way." She gulped and did that, this wasn't going to be nice for her.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I felt so unless right now, who wouldn't. Any brother or family member would be in the state I was in. I lay across three chairs beside Tony who sat twiddling his thumbs, feeling just as I did...unless. We had been sitting here now for around fifteen minutes, it seems Myka was staying in there with Lupa, I would, but that would be weird seeing as I'm a guy. We sat in complete silence for the remainder of the time until I heard a door open and the tapping of claws came down the corridor. I jumped off the chairs and around the corner to see my two sisters come walking down, one with a smile on her face and another with a weaker one. Lupa came padding straight towards me so I wrapped my paws around her "How'd it go?" I asked.

"It's done, they're gone." She muttered.

"Was it weird?"

"More then weird." She replied quickly. "I couldn't have gone through with it had Myka not stayed."

"So are you feeling better?" I asked pulling away.

"Much, and better yet, he's gone." A smile grew on her face, bigger then the one before. And better for me, it was a genuine smile, something I hadn't seen on her for a long time now. "I felt him go as soon as it was done."

"That's amazing, you did amazing." I said licking her cheek. "How about we get home now?" She smiled after that, and as soon as Tony had done what was needed with the receptionist, we left. As soon as we got in the car, I jumped us home, to the same place the car was once before, just outside the entrance to temple. We walked inside, all of us happy for the first time. We were greeted by the others who asked the same questions I did to Lupa, "is she was ok", and "how it went", things like that. They showed their concern for her. But then Michael had to break some news. He came over to Tony and tried to say something quietly, but it wasn't enough for me not to hear.

"We heard Sam through the walkie talkie." He said holding it up. "He knows we have it, he spoke directly to us."

"What did he say?" I asked approaching them.

"That he wants to talk, to arrange an agreement with us. He's in the town now with his guys somewhere."

"What did you say back?"

"Nothing, we wanted to wait until you got back." Suddenly, it started crackling and creating white noise before a voice comes through.

"Stop ignoring me, I know you have it, answer me." Everyone fell silent and looked at us. Michael didn't know what to say. "Answer me Starnik." Sam said again.

"We hear you." Michael answered.

"Finally." He spat. "We want to arrange a meeting between you and me."

"Why?"

"Enough blood has been spilt on both sides; we can come to an agreement and stop this right now." Michael didn't answer; he looked around at all of us.

"What shall we do?" He asked everyone.

"Whatever you decide, I will be outside café Metro at 9:15pm on the dot alone, if you are not there, I will hunt you down and will not stop until the earth is stained in your blood."

"How can we trust you?" Michael asked sceptically.

"For the same reason I can't trust you. Be there!" Then it went static again, nothing more was said. A silence roamed around us, all eyes on each other.

"What do we do?" Myka asked. It went unanswered.

"It could be a trap. He could be lying." Kristy replied.

"Then we set up our own." David added. "I say we go, but we prepare ourselves for the case it is a trap."

"The town has loads of hiding places." Jack spoke. "We could have it surrounded and keep watch just in case."

"You're not going anywhere." Myka snapped at him.

"I'm a part of this now, I'm going with you." Myka could sense there was no beating him. As much as I agreed with her, he was a part of this now, we'd need as many people as we could get, we were seriously outnumbered. It was decided, we would go. We spent the remainder of the day planning out everything that was to happen. Chris and Cody would be concealed on a rooftop; right now they were cleaning and preparing some big ass rifles. Kristy, Michael and Myka would go in to meet them. I would go and the rest of us would be hidden around to jump in if necessary. Lupa on the other hand, couldn't go, we wouldn't let her. For starters, she still had to recover from whatever the vet did to her, she had to take it easy and this wouldn't to that. Skye was going to stay here with her; she admitted she wasn't of much use out there.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Michael, Kristy and I peeked around a corner into the town, Sam was right; he was sat outside the Café, but with two other people and a laptop. We looked around, there seemed to be around twenty other people scattered around enjoying to night. It was Friday after all so people would be out and about. The others were somewhere hidden around here, ready to jump in if the need be. We scoped the air carefully, looking for any sign that this might be a trap. It seemed that he was being truthful; there wasn't anything that indicated that this was a trap. "Think everyone's ready?" I asked.

"Let's hope so, come on." Kristy replied. We walked out and into the open ground. Still we looked around for anything that indicated that this was set up, but it looked like only we had set things up. If this did go sideways, then Dakota could get us all home in one second. Wherever he was.

Our arrival caught the attention of Sam who nudged his friends either side of him and motioned to us. My heart skipped a beat upon looking at him and those evil eyes. He's responsible for what happened to my sister, my brother, my family, both of them. They are responsible for running my life. Before I knew it, we were stood in front of them on the opposite side of the table. "Please sit." Sam said pointing to the chairs before us. I sat on the floor while Michael and Kristy sat on them. "So I see you didin't come alone." He said.

"Likewise." Kristy replied pointing to the two people beside him.

"Jenny had any premonitions about this?" Our eyes widened. "Oh yeah, we know all about her and her gift, we know about all of you."

"How?" Michael demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He snickered. "Oh, have you met my friends?" He added pointing to the people beside him, a man and a woman. "This is Dex and Carrey, both of great use to me and our organization."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because they're like you, they're supernaturals." He replied. "We've learnt from you people, so we found others like you who want the same things we do. Dex here is a possessor, he can take over the minds of others and make them do or think as he pleases. Carrey here has the ability to place her victim under anything she wishes. Happiness, depression, confusion, or her personal favorite, pain." He said the last bit looking at us more sinisterly. He has learnt, he's started filling his organization with supernaturals to stand against us, to even the odds.

"That's very impressive, you can learn." I replied.

"We have, how is your sister little witch?"

"Not pregnant, her inner strength is greater then her powers. She pulled through." I answered.

"Oh, such a shame, there's always next time."

"How was your trip to wherever it was I sent you?" I giggled.

"Brazil, thanks for that, a place I always wanted to go, no wolves there." He replied trying not to seem mad about it.

"It's quicker then a flight, it would take hours to get there. But at least you'd be passing all the area's where wolves are."

"It would be better if it was levelled." He cackled with his friends."

"What did you call us for?" Michael ordered.

"Like I said, to come to an agreement."

"What agreement? What is there to agree on?" Kristy asked.

"A temporary truce let's call it." He answered.

"You can take our answer as a no." I responded hotly. "We're not agreeing anything with you."

"Just listen to him." Michael said sharply. "What do you have in mind?"

"First that we go our own ways for a while, we won't hunt Wolves and you don't come after us."

"Why the change of heart?" Kristy asked sceptically.

"Because we need time to assess our options, and I'm sure you need to come out of whatever hole you're hiding in. The second, that you never use your powers on us."

"You really think we'd do that?" Michael laughed. "You're one to say talk about playing being fair."

"And you're not playing it." Sam snapped.

"For a good reason, why play fair when you won't?"

"Before we do, tell us why we should be fair when we know you won't." As soon as I stopped talking, the laptop made a beeping noise, and the man beside him turned and started pressing buttons on it.

"It's done." He said, making Sam smile.

"Good." He said taking it from him and pressing more buttons.

"What's done?" Kristy asked as we sat up straighter to get ready to act.

"This." He spun the laptop around, and several words were on the screen. He pressed a button and a thin line ran across them and the words were read out, in my voice, it sounded as though I was saying it. It was some audio programme to take words from a person and read them out as if it were them, a bit like a Dictaphone, but you can chose the words.

"Before the passing of this hour, take away all my powers."

**I'm only going to ask one question this time, i'm toot tired to think of anymore. What the hell did that spell do? But as a small note, chapter 51 and 52 are two alternate endings and i am still yet to type them. The chapter i wrote yesterday is the longest by far, sixteen pages long! Until next time guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	23. Chapter 23 Powerless

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 23: Powerless

"NO!" Sam has some sort of computer programme that took my words and voice and made them into a spell, I didn't have to guess to know what it was designed to do. I was about to throw myself over the table at him, but my legs gave way and I fell to the floor. I was drained, something was wrong; I didn't feel like me anymore, it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I was weary, tired, all my energy taken out of me in a spilt second. Michael jumped out of his chair and caught me before I did fall.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried. I didn't answer; instead I looked over to Sam and his friends who had large and proud grins on their faces. I said quickly yet tiredly.

"I am light, I am one too strong to fight, return to dark to where demons pick, you cannot have this Starnik, go now and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night." They all gasped, it seems their own spell didn't work. Or so I thought. Nothing happened; they just sat there, their smiles returning.

"Myka what happened?"

"They took my powers." I muttered. They actually did it; they used my own power against me. I was powerless. Never had I felt more scared, I was normal! Michael shot a glare up to Sam and let me go. He made a fist, but Sam spoke.

"Ah, ah, ah, not here, too many people to start a fire fight."

"Why did you do that?!" He barked. "We came in peace, you broke your promise!" Kristy came around him and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" She asked while the guys argued. I didn't answer, I just started crying. The others were around here somewhere, watching this unfold, yet they weren't to do anything until things kicked off or one of us gave a signal.

"We kept our promise; you could have at least honoured yours." Michael bellowed.

"We didn't trust you." Sam replied calmly, "And we still don't." Movement to left right caught my attention. A man sat seven metres away on a bench with another man talking, but they looked over at us, but not in a way a bystander would, as if he was watching us. Kristy followed my gaze and then down to me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. We looked to our right at a woman and another man who glanced over at us before quickly looking away. Then behind us at a man walking passed, the same man who had supposedly been just walking passed for the last five minutes, he's been going around in circles, or he never left. People around us were watching us out the corner of their eyes, pretending they weren't watching.

"This is a trap." I said looking up to Sam and rising to my paws. "You set us up." Sam smiled.

"Now would we ever do that?" Suddenly, all the men and women around us looked over at the same time. Silence roamed around us, it was indeed a trap. We were surrounded by twenty of them. Suddenly, they all jumped up and pulled out mostly pistols on us.

"Get down!" Someone screamed. Dakota appeared out of no where like he usually did, followed by everyone coming running out of streets and Chris and Cody emerging from a rooftop nearby. The fight had started. These weren't civilians, they were all Ditori. In a spilt second everything went blurry, and we were in some other street. We could still hear the guns blazing from around the corner.

"How did we get here?" I asked. Dakota didn't jump us, he wasn't here.

"I brought us here." Kristy said dropping Michael, her speed was that quick you could have mistaken her for another teleport. We peeked around the corner, Dakota was jumping around like crazy and the others were hidden behind objects firing back at the Ditori as they did back. Sam was hiding behind a table also firing, obviously not concerned about us right now.

"We all need to get out of here." Michael said.

"I'll distract them." Kristy said. "Get to Dakota."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Good luck."

"GO!" She screamed at us. We all ran across the square and into another street the one we were supposed to meet in if this circumstance occurred. The others started backing up with us and Chris and Cody climbed down a ladder towards us. We all held on, but Kristy started walking away.

"Kristy, come one let's go!" Dakota yelled at her.

"I'm not coming; I'll meet you at the temple."

"What!" Tess exclaimed.

"They'll follow you, now go!" She bellowed back.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Dakota had no choice, he had to go, or else he'd be endangering the lives of everyone. Kristy didn't feel abandoned what so ever, like she said, she was going to distract them; they'd only pursue them back into the forest. The firing stopped, and she stepped back around into the square, seven bodies littered the grounds, all belonging to the Ditori. She wasn't afraid, for she was immortal. They eyed her as she walked out and stood on the opposite side of the square, watching to see what they'd do. Of all her two hundred and fifty years of life, never had she found the right reason to do something good. She had been searching for something to do to make god take pity on her, but she knew she was destined for hell for all the things she had done. But maybe this was what she had been searching for?

"Where are they?" Sam demanded whilst walking to the front of the small group.

"Gone." Kristy responded simply.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Because I'm going to kill you." Running like she had never run before, she sprinted towards them. But she made a fatal error, for she forgot Sam's friends. Before she even made it a quarter of the way to them, she fell to the floor in a heap of unbearable pain. She felt like her head was caving in on her. Never had she known pain like this, never, in two hundred and fifty years. She looked up to see that woman who sat beside Sam smiling down at her, her eyes not blinking. Her ability was to place her victim in any physical or emotional pain, and she wanted physical, and Kristy was feeling all her wrath.

She seethed and clenched her teeth as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. The more she fought against it, the more she felt of the searing pain. But she was strong willed, she had been through many different pains in her life, she wasn't going to start screaming now. Once more, she ran like never before towards the woman and took hold of her head. Upon touching her, she lost her focus and connection, the pain quickly drifted away from Kristy's head. Without hesitation, she bit into the side of her neck, the spot she new a very large artery flowed. Never in two hundred years had she drank from a vein, but she knew she was going to die, so there was no shame in it, she was destined for hell.

The woman screamed, but she found she couldn't fight back. Like I said, Kristy was strong willed, she never actually drank any of the blood, she only bit and tore at her neck. Blood poured out the wound and the woman fell to the ground. She was down before the Ditori even knew where she was. But now she was exposed, and before she could even react, another wave of pain coursed through her abdomen at the same time a gun shot ringed in the air from Sam's gun. She fell to her knees, but quickly composed herself. She's done this before. She stuck her first two fingers into the wound feeling around for the bullet. It brought her more pain but she had to do it. She found it, and acting like tweezers, she ripped it out and threw it on the floor. The bleeding wound quickly sealed itself shut and she looked back up to the Ditori. In the time she did this, they didn't react, they expected her to die.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"Your worst nightmare." She ran towards him, but she didn't move. Her feet were anchored to the ground, as well as her body like a statue. Her entire body felt like it was impacted with ice, just without the coldness. She was frozen solid. But then she remembered what Sam told her earlier, his other friend, the possessor, capable of making someone else do as they please. She saw his gaze fixated upon her, she was possessed. Sam approached her, seeing that she wasn't a threat any longer in this state.

"What was that about being my worst nightmare?" Sam questioned.

"Let me go and you'll find out." She snarled. Her eyes turned a black as night, her entire eyes and she bore her fangs at him. Despite this new look and the trickle of blood falling down her chin, he didn't seem fazed.

"I have a better Idea." He said turning his back to her. "Let's take her back, we can use her." She found herself walking, but she wasn't doing it. It was like an invisible exoskeleton around her, or she was under remote control. They all walked away, collecting their dead as they went, Sam had a plan, and this time, it was going to succeed.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Skye and I were worried sick. Although we were told not to worry, we could help it, so we talked about anything but the fight that could be occurring or even worse, what they were agreeing on. They had only been gone of forty five minutes when they returned, all nine of them returned holding onto Dakota's back. Skye and I approached them and I opened my arms for Dakota who came to me. I looked over his shoulder with a hopeful glint in my eye, but they didn't return it. Something was wrong, I could sense it.

"What happened?"

"It was a trap." Tony said.

"They were waiting for us." Tess added. It was then I noticed something, they were missing one.

"Where's Kristy?" Skye asked.

"She stayed behind."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"To hold them back or else they'd come looking for us out here."

"Didn't you tell her only a Starnik can find the temple, they won't." Their eyes widened, it seems it was something that never occurred to them, or something they didn't know. My eye's then scammed the crowd for Myka, and I found her, stood there with daunting eyes looking down at her paws. I walked over to her. "Myka what's wrong? Is it Kristy?" I asked. "She can take care of herself; she'll be here in no time."

"They took my powers." My eyes shot wide open.

"They did what?" I asked checking I heard right. She broke down in tears and ran out the room. "What happened out there?" I demanded turning to Michael.

"They used her voice on a laptop and took away her powers." He answered. "She tried a spell but it didn't work." I threw myself at him and knocked him to the ground. I stood in his chest and snarled in his face.

"How could you let this happen?!" I growled baring teeth mere millimetres from his face. "How could you let this happen to Myka? I thought you were trying to protect her, but you put her in danger!"

"She wanted to come." He protested. "And we weren't ready, it was a trap." Dakota came over and pulled me off him. I growled at him one last time and stalked after Myka. I followed the sounds of crying echoing out the sleeping chambers. I walked in to find her all the way across the other side of the chambers which was deep inside in another hole. She was curled up in a small ball and crying into her fur. I didn't say anything. I just walked in and around her, curling my body up around hers. I don't know what made me do it or gave me the idea, but it felt natural, I thought it would comfort her. I started rubbing her back and cooing her, trying anything to settle her. Eventually, it resorted to saying to stupid things.

"It's ok…"

"It's not ok." She sobbed. "He took away my powers."

"Are you sure, maybe you just think they did?"

"I felt them leave me, and I tried, but they didn't work. They're gone." She wept. I felt so useless once more. She really now had everything taken away from her. Her family, friends, powers, her life. Then I remembered what she once told me.

"Hey." I said licking her tears off her cheek. "You once told me that not all spells are permanent, maybe this isn't."

"Before the passing of this hour, take away all my powers." She said. "It's permanent." It was worth a try.

"So what if it's permanent. Now they won't be after you." It obviously didn't help, she started cry even louder. At that moment, Dakota peeked around the corner; I shook my head in telling him that it was true and that I wasn't helping. He came in with us and curled himself around the other side of Myka as she continued to sob but then into his neck. I lay my head over hers and Dakota beside it. We close our eyes, falling asleep after Myka cried herself to sleep. What were we going to do with her now?

**Dakota's P.O.V**

The next day, Myka started doing what Lupa did, banishing herself to the sanctum and refusing to talk to anyone. I stood in the archway with Lupa, and everyone else in the main dome wanting to give her space. They must think this family is strange, always seeking solitude like this. Kristy never came home last night, so we either hoped that she escaped and is hiding somewhere, or she was taken with them. She wouldn't be able to find the temple, so we'd go looking for her tonight.

But Myka was our main concern. "We have to do something." Lupa sighed. "She'll be like I was if we don't do something soon."

"But what?" I asked. Then it came to me. "I've got an idea."

"Need my help?"

"It's ok, the less people around her the better." I said walking towards Myka. She looked over at me and I smiled as I approached her, but then she sighed and rested her head back down. "Come on, get up." I said poking her side. She didn't budge. "I said get up, we're going out."

"Leave me alone, I just want to be alone." She whined.

"Not going to happen, come on." I said lifting her head with my own and forcing her to stand. She sighed; she knew there was no point in putting up a fight, so she went with it.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out." I said holding her paw. I jumped us to the edge of the plains; the caribou herd heard our arrival and scampered away immediately.

"What are we doing out here?" She asked confused.

"I my dearest sister, am going to teach you to hunt." I expected her eyes to light up. But instead, she shook her head and sighed before turning and walking away. I jumped and landed in front of her to block her path.

"Kota, I don't want to." She whined.

"I thought you wanted to learn to hunt more then anything?"

"I do, just not right now." She said trying to walk around me, but I just stepped in front of her. She tried different ways of getting around, but I continued to block her. There was no escaping a teleport. Finally she saw this and stopped. "What's it going to take to get around you?"

"Come with me and let me teach you." She sighed again, seeing there was no other way around it.

"Fine." She muttered. I walked into the woods, making sure she was either in front of me or beside me at all times so she didn't do a runner. We padded in total silence all the way to the stream that I liked to go to. There I sat and turned to face her. I went straight into it.

"Ok, hunting class 101. Hunting is made up of a few things. There's tracking, observing, stalking, acting and the takedown." I started. She sat opposite me and listened intently. "We'll take it step by step. First, tracking, you need to find your prey. My dad taught me how to track at a young age, now I'm teaching you. Look around this clearing, what do you see?" She looked around, the sky, the tree line, the stream, the ground.

"Nothing interesting." She replied.

"I see tracks everywhere." I said. "I've brought us here because this is an easily accessible source of water for prey. Look down here." I said pointing to the dirt beside me. "Tracks of a hare, two large prints and two smaller ones." I motioned to bend down which she did; we had our nose not far apart as I continued. "These tracks are fresh, you can tell by how they look. Had it rained or the wind blew over it, the dirt around it would have made it look all weird. Whereas these are still perfect. I'd say only an hour old. It's been a windy morning so had it been longer, they'd be nearly invisible to see." She nodded in understanding. "Scent it, take in its smell." I said breathing in through my nose. "Close your eyes and focus on it." She did and continued to inhale. "A true hunter will be able to see where its prey has gone via the tracks its left and the smell it left behind. They will be able to piece together all the information around them to create an image of where it went. Open your eyes and look." She did and followed my gaze. I saw a white transparent hare come hopping out of the tree line to my left and stop momentarily in-between us before carrying on through to my right and in the trees. It left behind a blue smoky kind of trail indicating its scent. "Did you see that?"

"What was that?" She gasped obviously seeing it also.

"That's the spirit of the hunter; it's inside all of us. When I say you can see it via its smell and tracks, I was being literal, you really can. Look around again tell me what you see." I said sitting up. She did again and her eyes scanned the clearing around us. If she saw what I was seeing, it would be several white transparent animals coming through the trees and exiting again afterwards. I saw caribou, deer, a beaver, a few hares, all walking around and leaving their individual scents. "Lupa's a good hunter, but she can't track, I haven't taught her yet. She can't see like this."

"I didn't think it was possible."

"It is trust me." I chuckled. "Once you understand the basics of tracking, it's easy to understand the rest. Kind of like the Humans learning Wolf Speak." I added. "Now, focus back on that hare, which way did you see it go?" She looked in the same direction I saw it go and walked over there, but I stopped her before we made it to the tree line. "Not yet, first you need to understand the next two steps."

"Which are?" She asked now seeming to enjoy the lesson.

"Observing and Stalking." I said counting them. "Observing is the easiest step. All it is, is spotting the injured, sick, wounded, young or old prey. This is very important, especially for caribou. The chances of taking down a stag on your own are very unlikely, and you could be killed, simply as that really." Her eyes widened, this was a lot to learn it seemed. "With a hare, it's not so important, the bigger the better really. Now Stalking, follow me." I took her back into the trees and spoke as well. "Stalking is one of the most crucial parts of the hunt, be seen and you ruin everything for yourself and everyone else who's taking part. You want to use cover, so long grass, rocks, trees logs, anything." I brought her back into the plains, full of long grass. "Copy me. Get low, belly nearly against the ground." She did as I said and did. She slunk low to the ground. "Now stay here." I said taking off into the grass. I ran all the way across and through to the other side where the caribou had eaten away, leaving it short. I found a log in the middle and a stick. I dug the stick into a crack in the top of the log before running back to Myka who was still laying in wait for me.

"So you were coming back." She giggled.

"How are your legs?" I asked.

"Ok, little achy." She replied.

"Good, being in that stance a while being still can ache your muscles, you have to get used to being like it for a while if you have to."

"Can't I just lie down?"

"Lying down makes noise, its alerts the prey." I said.

"I guess."

"Anyway." I said walking back beside her and getting in the stalking stance. "Keep low and follow me." We started stalking through the long dry grass; I made corrections to her posture and technique as to reduce noise which she did. I must admit, she was a pro, a complete natural at this. But then again, what wolf wasn't.

We stalked all the way to the other side, where I told her to stop. In view was the log with the stick. "This is where you'd observe for your target, you'd pick it. Say that stick is an old sick caribou. This is the acting stage." I said pointing to it. "You need to know when to act, you need to pick the right moment to act, you need to where to attack it. Aim for the throat, and don't let go no matter what." She nodded in understanding. "Good, now focus on the target." She looked ahead and focused her vision. "Square your shoulders and relax everything else." I saw her muscles tense before relaxing. "Good, now creep to the edge of the grass, just don't expose yourself." We both did, but not poking out head out. "It's all about the element of surprise; you wait for the right moment when its head is down or exposed its neck for you jump!" I yelled the last part and jumped out of my position at the stick. After years of practise and doing it, I didn't miss and grabbed the stick in my mouth. "See, it's not hard." I said jamming it back into the crack "Now your turn." I added. But then…

"Dakota! Myka!" Someone yelled. Myka came out her hiding place and I frowned at who I saw. Jack came running over.

"Jack?" Myka questioned. "How did you find us?"

"I've been looking." He replied. "Lupa wants to talk to you." He said looking at me.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine; she just wants to talk to you."

"Ok, let's go Myka." I said walking away.

"Can't I stay?" She pleaded. "I want to practise."

"It's dangerous out here; I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll stay with her." Jack suddenly said. Making me emit a low growl directed at him. I wasn't comfortable with his proposition, but then again, I knew he wasn't of any harm to my sisters. Myka's pleading and puppy dog look that I was sure didn't work on me, made me crack and give in. Plus, I had to show I trusted him around her.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But if you do anything to her, then I'm cutting of you wolfhood, and shoving it down your throat, got it?!" He gulped and nervously nodded before I walked away.

**Myka's P.O.V**

I knew Dakota couldn't resist my puppy look, but now I felt sorry for Jack, having to deal with these threats like that. When we were sure my brother couldn't hear, Jack spoke. "Why doesn't he like me?"

"My sister was raped not long ago; he's just very protective over us now around other guys."

"I can feel it, literally." He chuckled weakly. "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"He was teaching me to hunt." I said getting back into place. A smile grew on his face.

"You never learnt to hunt?"

"Nope, never."

"Shame." He chuckled.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate." I giggled and refocusing on the stick. I performed everything like Dakota said. I squared my shoulders, and focused my vision. But I could help but see Jack sat to the side with a wry smile on his face, waiting for me to do something. I pushed him out of my mind as best I could before pouncing. But I missed and I landed straight on my face into the dirt. Jack was laughing uncontrollably on the floor as I picked myself up.

"Oh ha, ha, ha." I said sarcastically while wiping the dirt away.

"Go on, try again, please." He asked. I was going to get this right one way or another. So I went back into the grass and slunk down to the ground. I repeated the process, but once again I missed. But I was closer my teeth were mere centimetres from stick. I flew into the ground again but quickly picked myself up to wipe away the dirt. This time, he didn't laugh, but said. "Need a tip?"

"Shoot." I said getting back in place in the grass.

"Picture it as a caribou; before you jump imagine yourself actually taking it down." I nodded and did what Dakota taught me first before applying what Jack had just told me. I visualised taking down the stick and that this was indeed a caribou before me. I jumped, but to once again no avail. This time I crashed into the log and hit my head nice and hard. "Are you ok?" He asked with a small laugh while helping me up.

"I'm fine." I groaned. "It didn't help. I was no where near it."

"Maybe you need an incentive?" He questioned. I tilted my head at him in confusion. "You need motivation."

"Ok, like what?" I asked, I was willing to strike a deal with him if it was to help me.

"You have three more tries." He started "If you fail, you have to roll around in bee's honey." He laughed, I did to, it was a gross thing, but it would make me concentrate harder as not to lose.

"And if I win?" I asked.

"Then I'll kiss you." My eyes widened a little.

"Fine, deal!" I shook his paw and went back to my spot. For some reason, I didn't wait for long and missed the target again. I flew straight passed it and back into the dirt again. The second faired no better, but I did get closer, my teeth bristled against the edge of the stick, but it didn't count.

"That's two." He said holding up two claws.

"I can count." I replied. I went back to my place for the last time, crouching down, but this time closing my eyes. I pictured heavily in my minds eye of myself taking down the stick, but I imagined it as a caribou. I saw the whole thing unfold, the jump, the contact and landing with me still attached to its neck. I opened my eyes, but I didn't see the stick or the log, I saw a caribou. I could swear it was really there. It was grazing, it's head down. What was it Dakota told me, wait for the perfect moment. I waited, and waited. Then it came. It raised it head and turned the other way, its attention elsewhere and its neck exposed. I launched myself into the air jaws open and claws extended. But the closer I flew towards it, it changed back into the stick, it stood in the spot where the caribous windpipe would be. I hit my target and grabbed it in my mouth and ripping the stick in half on the way.

I stuck the landing and looked back to make sure I really did get it. It was snapped completely in half, the other half in my mouth. I spat it out and threw back my head in a victorious howl that last for what felt like an eternity. I brought it down and looked across the Jack who sat with a proud smile. I picked the stick back up and took it over to him before dropping it at his feet. "I got it." I squealed happily.

"Well done, I knew you could do it." He responded. Then it came to the deal.

"So, about that kiss?" I said swirling my paw on the ground.

"I didn't forget." He smiled. He leant forward and kissed me on the cheek. I don't know why, but I liked it, his touch felt indescribable. He pulled away after the small peck and we smiled at one another. "Don't tell your brother." He said with a wink, but then I also smelt the small level of fear dwelling deep inside.

"Don't worry, I won't." I giggled.

"Go again." He said grabbing a new stick and replacing the old one.

"Any chance of a new deal?" I asked slyly. For some reason, I found myself wanting him to do it again. But why? We were friends, nothing more. I've known him since I was a pup.

"Ok, fail, you still roll in honey, succeed three times in a row, and I'll do it again."

"How about we up it?" I said walking over to him. "How about we make it five and you kiss my lips?" What the hell was wrong with me? Why am I saying these things? It's like I have no control over my words. Dakota would kill us both had he been hearing any of this. His eyes widened no doubt.

"Make it six."

"Deal." I shook his paw once more and got back into position. I did it the first, second, third, fourth and fifth time, all being very successful. It all rested on the sixth and final jump. I visualised, I focused, I concentrated… I jumped. I soared across the gap and hit the stick, catching it in my mouth and sticking the landing again. I looked at him and he had a nervous expression written all over his face. Whereas I had a large grin painted over mine. I padded over to him and once again dropped the stick in-between his paws and looked up at him. "Now about that deal?"

"I didn't think you were going to do it." He gulped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just worried what your brother would think."

"He's not here. Besides, it's just a kiss." I said winking at him. He settled down a little and stood up. We leant into one another slowly closing the gap. At the same time, I felt a massive desire overcome me and I practically threw myself onto him. I rammed my muzzle against his and we wrapped our forepaws around one another as the intensity grew. I felt a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach and it started to move lower and down to my lower regions. He pushed against me, as the intensity of the what was supposedly a simple small kiss built into a fall on make out. Suddenly, that burning sensation hit my she-wolfhood, and my eyes widened. How could I be so stupid, it was mating season! I was coming into heat! The drive was so strong, but I fought it. He opened his eyes and pulled away, we noticed we had fallen onto our sides lying facing one another and staring into the others eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I tried to tell him, but the heat was over taking me completely. My feelings, the situation, plus the fact I with in the arms of a guy, it was too much to control. I pushed my muzzle against his again, but he didn't push against me. I opened my eyes once more, to see he was studying me in a way. Suddenly his eyes widened the same and he had the strength to push away. I rolled over and took several steps away.

"Jack I'm sorry." I said jumping up but not moving.

"You're in heat aren't you?" He said without turning. I looked around and smelt my rear; it was potent of the smell.

"It literally just happened." I said turning back around. "I didn't mean to do any of that." I added hanging my head.

"Me neither. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said quickly. "It was mine, I should have resisted."

"This is your third time am I right?" I asked facing me. I nodded.

"It gets stronger on the second, but I didn't have a lot of time to control myself."

"Then there you go, no need to be sorry, you couldn't control yourself."

"But I should have." I said turning my back to him. "I'm glad you stopped me or else something worse may have happened."

"Good thing I did then." He chuckled weakly. "Just don't tell your brother about that."

"Oh god, of course I won't. He'd kill me as much as you." Then speak of the devil, Dakota appeared in-between us. He made us jump out of our skins.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Good, it's going good. I caught it." I replied not wanting to talk about what had just happened. "Is Lupa ok?" I asked.

"She's fine."

"Why did she want you?"

"She just came into heat. We've been so preoccupied with things that we didn't realise it was that time." I weakly smiled again. He studied my body language, and then it hit him.

"You too?"

"Yeah, just now in fact." He shot a glare at Jack who backed away a little. "Nothing happened, hence why we're this far apart." I said reassuring him. While he wasn't looking, I gave Jack a winking, meaning for him to play along with it.

"I can swear on anything you like I didn't touch her." He added. He looked back to me and I gave him a nervous grin.

"I hope not." He growled. "How are you getting along with this then?" He asked changing the subject. Both Jack and I finally breathed for the first time.

"Good, like I said, I caught it." I said proudly

"She's a natural." Jack added. Dakota didn't listen.

"Show me."

**Lupa's P.O.V- one hour later**

Dakota came back with Jack and Myka a little while ago. It turns out she came into heat not long ago either. Now I'd finally have someone else other then my brother about the pains of going through it. Myka and I lay in the sleeping chambers, wanting to be away from the guys, talking about it. Just having some girl to girl talk.

"So, what number is this now for you?" I asked.

"Third, getting used to it now."

"How old when you when you had your first?"

"Just over my first year."

"Lucky girl." I said playfully shoving her. "I didn't until I was nearly two."

"How does that make me lucky?"

"Come to think of it, I have no idea." I laughed with her shortly after. "Any guys tried it on with you before?"

"Of course." She said as if it were obvious. It made me concerned.

"What did you do?"

"I kicked him down there." I sighed in relief.

"You'd better tell Dakota that, he'd be happy to know."

"I think I already have." I giggled. "I take it you've been through it a lot then?"

"Too many times." I sighed. "Remember that guy I told you I was once with?" She nodded. "Well I was in heat when I met him; apparently he had trouble controlling himself around me. He hadn't been around a she-wolf for a long time you see, so it was all new to him again."

"Did he react at all?"

"Yeah he did, I never even noticed it. In fact, it looked like he never noticed it. I thought his sense of smell was damaged or something."

"This is the same wolf with "big" problem right." She asked slyly smiling.

"Yes it was, but it wasn't that problem, he was a bigger wolf altogether. How many times do I have to tell you?" I giggled.

"Just trying to think, isn't that a good thing?"

"Isn't that a bit personal?" I asked back.

"Hey, we're girls, it doesn't matter. Back with Karl and Lexi, we never kept secrets; we were very open about heat and mating and stuff like that. It was useful."

"Mom and Scott weren't like that. The day they came home reeking of mating they said they hadn't." We burst out laughing. "Maybe you'll get to meet him one day."

"I'd like to, then we'd get this whole mess cleared up." She giggled back. We then sat in silence for a moment, seemingly running out for subjects. But I still had one.

"How do you feel, about losing your powers?" Her smile faded and her head became heavier as it dipped. I shouldn't have asked.

"I've had other things on my mind all day I forgot all about it." A single tear leaked down her face which I wiped away from it fell. "Thank you for what you did earlier.

"Which was?" I asked genuinely puzzled by what she meant.

"For curling up to me like that. Lexi would when I was upset, no matter how big I got."

"I really don't know why I did that."

"Your mothering instincts never left you, that's why." She said placing her paw over mine and smiling a little. "You would have made an excellent mother."

"Thanks, if mom was any good, I'm sure we will."

"And the answer to your question, gutted." She said pulling her paw back. "Annoyed and more obviously upset."

"Hey, I'm sure we'll find a way for getting them back."

"But what about the full moon? It's in a few nights and if I don't have them then, I can't bring back mom and dad."

"Then we'll wait, we'll wait until we can. They're not going anywhere." It was true, they not going anywhere or getting any younger or older. We both started laughing again. Myka would have to be careful in the coming weeks, she's powerless now, she has to be careful. But what had me more worried; would she ever bet them back? Or would she live the life we wanted her to have in the first place, that or a normal wolf. I hoped not, for this was her life now.

**Sorry this was up late tonight guys, i was working late. So what's going to happen to Kristy? Will Myka be ok? Has something sparked between Jack and Myka or was it just a "heat" of the moment thing? Is Lupa starting to think back to Faolan again? All questions will be answered in due time. One i will answer is one i think you should know and one that I've been asked a few times now. "Will Myka become a werewolf?" Sorry if this burst your bubble guys, but no, she doesn't. When i said she had Scott's Rosie's, the Original Starnik as well as her own, it was all to do with her blood. She only inherits his telekinesis and her healing, nothing else. Scott was only kept as a werewolf because the Starnik prophecy spoke of a human and a wolf, not two wolves. Hope that answered your questions.**

**The FalconWolf**


	24. Chapter 24 Exposure Therapy

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 24: Exposure Therapy

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Kristy wished she could have taken back what she thought about being in pain, for she was experiencing nearly all her two hundred and fifty years worth of torture in just a few hours per day. Sam had her confined to a re-enforced room, no-one was to see her other then himself and his closest guard. She had been starved of blood since she had been taken two days ago, she used to feed two or three times a day to keep herself at bay, but that was days ago now, her vow to not drink out of a human vein again might need to be broken if she's to get out of here. Sam had her chained to a wall, chains so thick that not even she could break. Her back was cut up badly from the whipping and knife slashes she's received. Blood stained her ruined shirt, but there wasn't a scratch on her, her quicker healing was one good thing about this curse she found. This was only one of many torture methods Sam had for her. He wanted information, and she wasn't giving in, so more things were needed to "encourage" her, as he said. He's cut her, shot her, burned her in the sun, put her feet in water and them electrocuted her. He could go to these lengths seeing as she couldn't die unless it was through the heart or exposure to the sun for too long. They were just some of many.

Sam came to pay her a visit; she had actually fallen asleep while leaning against the wall. But the loud clank and bang of the door opening was loud enough to wake up anything from across the warehouse she was in. This was the same place they came to rescue Lupa and Dakota she found, she recognised it when she stepped out the van. Sam had his possessor friend followed by one other come walking in and the door shut. "Is it time again?" She asked turning around the face them, still chained to the wall so she had her arms crossed above her head.

"Not yet, we came to see whether or not you fancied telling us anything yet?" Sam asked politely and calm. She growled at him, but it did faze them. "I take that as a no."

"You know…" She sighed and leaning back against the wall casually. "I could tell you something, but I need something in return." Sam's eyes lit up, was this the moment he had been waiting for. "Blood." She ran with all her speed towards him, breaking the chain off the wall to a point, giving her more room to move. But she couldn't get close enough to his neck; the chain still left a good foot before she reached him.

"Make a note." Sam said turning to his guard. "Fix the wall and stronger chains."

"I was being serious about my deal." Kristy said. "I will tell you what you want to know for blood."

"If I know my Vampires, blood makes you stronger, so what's to stop you from killing us all?"

"Him." She said motioning his head to Dex stood behind him.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sam sceptically asked.

"There's a place reserved in hell for me, I've tried to do good in my life, but it always ends badly. Nothing can replace the bad I've done."

"One Brit to another Kristina." Sam said coming straight towards her, not fearing her anymore. "We stick together and look out for one another." He then unlocked her chains and turned his back to walk away. Suddenly using all the speed she could muster, her blood lust came to great for her. She grabbed Sam's guard by his neck, and took back her vow. She bit into his neck and drained what she could before Sam delivered what felt to be thousands of volts through her body. She reeled away and dropped the man. He was still alive, but bleeding heavily from the artery she bit into him. Several men came flooding in, in an instant and began wrestling her to contain her once again. She was never going to betray her friends; she was willing to break her own vows and promises to keep them safe. But what she said before was true, there was a place reserved in hell for her, so it doesn't matter what she does now. But she certainly wasn't going to give up her friends. "Chain her back up; she's going to be our bargaining chip."

**Lupa's P.O.V**

The hours turned into days, the days into weeks, and weeks into two months, and still two things hadn't returned, Kristy and Myka's powers. We all went out searching for Kristy the next day in the town and searching every den in the forest we knew of, but we couldn't find her. So we assumed she was killed or taken. It brought heartache to the group, knowing that a friend is missing and possibly dead. Sure she's done more then her share of bad things in the past, but we all think she's made up for it with the things she's done since the others have known her. She was like family to them all, and it killed them inside to know that a member of their family maybe dead, but they had to assume that either Sam or his goons killed her or it was the suns rays that did the deed.

Myka's powers still hadn't returned, so after Dakota, myself and the others trying to encourage her for days that they'd return, we had to eventually see that they weren't. The night we died, we wanted her to live a normal life of a wolf; it looks like she can do that now. She'd have her moments where she'd cry, sulk and refuse to talk to anyone, but she'd come out of them soon after, they were only temporary. She had to get her head around the fact that she was powerless now; she was more vulnerable to anything. We first thought if she had truly lost them then her previous spells would have worn off. But Jack's still sane and unable to channel our emotions, and Dakota and I are still here, I haven't seen the Angel of Death since he last tried to take us. It seems none of them have.

Speaking of Jack, whenever Myka isn't in a mood or sulking, I can't help but notice the smiles they share. When Myka and I were in heat, I'd see her flirting with him, but he'd push her away, I liked him a lot more after seeing that, so did Dakota. She was flirting with him without knowing. I'm more worried for him to be honest. If Dakota saw it more then I did, then he ripped him limb from limb, especially the signs that I've been seeing now we're not. What I don't know is why? Was it the heat? It can make you do some crazy things. I know for a start they are good friends, but… could it be possible, if they were more then friends and we didn't know about it. They didn't sneak out or anything, but it was the way they'd act around one another. Not all lovey dovey like Faolan and I used to, but it was all in the way they'd smile at one another. I wanted to find out why.

So I dragged her outside, metaphorically speaking, and for a walk. "So, how long have you known Jack?" I asked getting stuck straight in.

"Err, a while." She replied giving me a crazed look.

"How long?" I asked wanting more detail.

"Around a year and a half." She said still looking at me crazed. "Where's this going?" She asked.

"No where, don't worry."

"No, you tell me." She retaliated.

"It's fine, don't worry."

"You tell me right n…

"Are you and Jack dating?" I suddenly said quickly. We came to a stop just as quick. It just came out; I didn't even realised I said it until after. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung loose. I gasped. "You are!"

"No we're not, god, that's gross."

"Then what's with all the weird smiling and winks?" I demanded to know.

"Nothing, we're just friends." She protested as we continued on. "From what I've seen about guys when i was in heat and what they did to you I never want a mate." I looked at her sceptically; she didn't look at me and stared at her paws as we walked.

"I don't have to be an Empath to know that you're lying." She looked up at me and met with my eyes. She sighed again.

"The day I came into heat, I was out with Dakota."

"I know, he was teaching you to hunt."

"That's it, you sent Jack to come and find him, and when he left I kept trying."

"Did he teach you the stick thing?" She nodded. "That's how dad taught us. Carry on."

"Anyway, I couldn't get the hang of it, so he made me a deal."

"Which was?"

"If I fail then I roll in bee's honey."

"Eww." I said contorting my face in disgust.

"I know."

"What if you won?" She started blushing under her fur; I think I had an idea where this was going.

"Don't tell Dakota, but if I won, then he'd kiss my cheek."

"My lips are sealed." I said doing that acting across my lips.

"Are you mad?" She then asked to my surprised and flattening her ears.

"Why would I be mad? You picked a good one, he's cute."

"There's more." Mental I suddenly thought _"oh dear."_

"He did it, but then we made another deal, that he kiss my cheek again if I got three in a row. But the heat heard and made me say on the lips if I got six." My eyes widened and I came to a stop. "I did it." She muttered.

"And?" I asked. She mumbled something I couldn't hear, so I asked her to speaking up, but she mumbled it again, but a little louder. "Sorry"? I asked again.

"We kissed!" She then yelled.

"On the lips?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the heat started to take me over and it turned into a little more then that?" She said blushing.

"How much more?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know.

"How about a fall on make out?" She sighed.

"Myka." I sighed.

"What? I couldn't stop myself. The heat took me over."

"But you should have been able to control yourself."

"Hey I saw you around him and Dakota, you had trouble to."

"But I didn't do that. I could hold back enough."

"But you weren't in that situation." She had a point, had I been in that situation, I most likely would have ended up doing the same. But then again, I'm old enough to be Jack's mother for goodness sake. I'm four and he's two, which would be weird.

"I'll admit it; I probably would in your situation." I admitted. "But what's with all the weird goings on between you two?"

"We laugh about it; we don't think much of it." She giggled.

"But still you flirt?"

"It's not flirting; it's just joking about it."

"Not from what I see." I said winking at her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Do you like him?" I seemed to have taken her by surprise by the question, because for the first time, she didn't answer back as quickly. She thought about it for a moment as we walked.

"I don't know."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure."

"I think I know the answer." She looked at me puzzled. "He's an Empath right? He would return those gestures to you if he didn't like you. But I know for a fact he's one of those guys that wouldn't do anything until he knows she likes him, and I guess he senses you have feelings for him."

"You can't hide anything from him now."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"Because there's something that stands in the way of that." I didn't have to think long and hard for to know that.

"Dakota." We both said in unison.

"I can't even go near him without him watching us, let alone being alone with him." She sighed.

"Let's go home, Let me deal with Dakota." I said turning back around.

"You'd do that?" she exclaimed and tail wagging.

"My love life sucked and still sucks, don't let an overprotective brother ruin yours." She smiled and pushed her head into my neck fur.

"Thank you."

"So you do like him?" I asked.

"I think so, and like you said, he must know I do or else he wouldn't act like that."

"Just make sure he's not playing you, for not only will I be after him, I'll set Dakota on him as well. It won't be pretty."

"And he's a good tracker." She giggled.

"He always finds what he's after."

"He wouldn't do that, Jacks a nice guy. I do know a few wolves that would act that way around here though."

"Still, Dakota and I will hunt him down if he hurts you in anyway."

"It might not work out, he may not feel that way at all and he may think that we still laugh about it."

"You'll only know if you ask him."

**Myka's P.O.V-Twenty Minutes Later**

What on earth is running through my head, I don't have feelings for Jack, not in that way at least. God I'm so stupid, why couldn't I have controlled myself around him that day? If I did, none of this would be happening. But at least I didn't ruin anything to do with the relationship we had going already. Maybe this could work out?

Lupa and I ran home, and we spilt up. She went to talk with Dakota, but she agreed not to tell him and what I wanted to talk to Jack about this possibility. That's where I went, into the sanctum where I found Jack. I wanted to talk to him about it, how he felt that kiss went. He was talking with Tony, so I padded up to them.

"Hey Myka, where have you been?" My uncle like figure asked.

"Just on a small walk with Lupa."

"Can we help you with anything?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow Jack off you?" I asked. His head tilted and smiled.

"Me?" He asked.

"If that's ok?"

"Sure." He replied getting up. "Where do you want to go?"

"A walk sounds good."

"I'd love to." He said. We walked back out and across the main dome. Lupa came walking out the healing room and towards the sleeping chamber; I guess she was still looking for him. She smiled at me followed by a wink before entering it. I hoped it went well. It's usually the dad that you have to convince, but Dakota was now the "wolf of the temple" so to speak, he was the one that needed to be convinced if this was to happen. He'd have to make amends with Jack first. But I'm getting too hasty, this may not happen. But there was a part of me that wanted it to, I had a strange liking to the grey wolf. He was attractive I'll give him that, but I wasn't going to do anything that could ruin our relationship.

We came outside and back into the sun when he looked at me. "You're nervous."

"No I'm not." I replied.

"Yes you are, I know you are." I sighed knowing it was true.

"No lying to an Empath."

"I'm getting used to it." He chuckled. "What are you nervous about?"

"Being with you, last time we were alone we kissed remember."

"Is that what you pulled me out here for?"

"Yeah, kinda." I said embarrassed.

"You were in heat; I don't hold you against that." He said calmly, not mad at all. It made me a little more comfortable. "I told you we'd laugh about it."

"I know, but I still let it get to me, I shouldn't have."

"The kiss?"

"Yes, no… the heat, I should be able to control my urges." I said hanging my head.

"I was the one who put you in that position, I shouldn't have. Plus you can't control when you come into heat can you? It was bad timing."

"I know, but still, I should have been able to hold it back."

"Was this all you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really, no." I responded. "I wanted to know how you felt about it."

"Well, your heat was starting to get to me, or else I would have pushed you back as soon as."

"So you didn't feel; anything?" I asked a little disappointed in myself. Maybe this wasn't going to work out how I first thought.

"Actually, I did..." I looked back up at him with a puzzled look. "…Hence why I didn't push you away until I felt your lust and desire, plus the smell."

"You felt it? I thought you can only sense?" I asked confused. That spell was designed to weaken him, so why is it returning to him?

"I thought so too, I guess their returning slowly."

"Are you ok with it?"

"It advances a little, every few days, so I get time to get used to it and control it. I don't know what you did, but I feel great."

"I'm glad you think so. You're my friend, I had to help."

"Listen to us, getting off subject." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we are huh?" I giggled lightly.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I have to admit, if things went well with Myka and Jack, they'd make a great couple. But they needed Dakota's approval. As much as I hated it, he's the top wolf of the temple, as it were, the guy of the house, and I the she-wolf. We live here and have done for far longer then the others, we own it, but we share it equally with Myka, she is our sister after all, she was meant to grow up here had we been alive, this was her home as well. Anyway, if Dakota knew about what they were talking about, he'd rip Jack apart, so I had to see how he'd feel about it and slowly introduce the fact that she's a grown she-wolf, not a pup. If she was to grow up, then she'd want a mate and most likely kids some day, Dakota had to understand that. He can't be the protective brother forever; he had to learn to not only let her go, but me as well. I want nothing more then to be mated with someone and have their pups some day.

I heard he was taking a nap in the chambers, and that's were I found him after seeing Myka and Jack walk out. They looked so good together. I gently nudged him awake and he looked up to me with sleepy eyes. "Hey, everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something important." He yawned and shuffled over, making room for me to lie opposite him with my lower body out of the hole.

"What is it?" He yawned again.

"It's about you." I said and he tilted his head. "Look, I know your protective over me and Myka, but you need to understand that you have to let us go."

"It's hard you know. After what happened to you, and Myka nearly being taken, I can't help it, it's like I can't help myself." He replied hanging his head. It seems he knows that he's far beyond overprotective. It was an understatement.

"You need to know that some day, Myka and I will be in love…" His head shot up and he looked into my eyes. "I wanted nothing more then to be married and have kids, and I know so does Myka."

"But I don't…"

"It's nothing to do with you." I snapped, stopping him from finishing. "I was in love once, and it was ruined, if I see Myka falling in love, I don't want anything to ruin that. Even if that's you."

"I wouldn't ruin it."

"But you are." I replied. "She may not feel that way, but you won't let her go near Jack, you won't let her go out with you going with her, and you do the same to me. It's killing us both."

"It's because I don't trust Jack." He retaliated. "We don't know anything about him. We know that the Ditori have been taking wolves as pups and training them to find us, what if he's one of them?"

"He's not." I replied in disgust, would he really think that?

"How do you know? Grandma's mate was and she didn't know, and look what happened to her." This was starting to turn into an argument. This wasn't how I wanted it to go.

"Listen, you need to face the fact that Jack is not with them! He was chased by them and was nearly killed. Myka's known him for over a year, wouldn't he have acted by then? If he was with us he'd be sneaking out and telling them, he hasn't left because you don't want him to."

"For good reason."

"What if I was in love now, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't be happy."

"Not how would you feel, what would you do?" He didn't answer, just what I thought he'd do. "Exactly, you wouldn't, you wouldn't do anything. You're all bark and no bite."

"So what, I will do if I have to."

"You know what you need? You need to see something, follow me." I led him outside and into the forest, where we followed Myka and Jack trials and scents which with Dakota's help, we found instantly and followed. We caught up with them soon after, and I saw Dakota face contort into that of an angered expression. He didn't know they were out here together. "Just watch and don't do anything." We began following them, but keeping out of sight.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Jack understands that what happened was a complete accident, a heat of the moment thing. It was out of our control what happened on that day. What we felt was because of me being in heat, it didn't mean anything. But now it was coming onto the more personal questions.

"Myka, What would you say if I were to ask you to go on a date?" He asked after several minutes of silence and obviously nervous.

"A date? Like, go out and do something?"

"There's a full moon coming up soon, I'd very much like to go with you."

"What about my brother?" I asked. "He'd kill you if he found us like this now."

"That's what makes it more fun, forbidden love." He chuckled.

"Love? That's taking it a bit far." I giggled.

"You're right, sorry, got a bit too far ahead of myself." He said hanging his head.

"No it's fine, just took me by surprise a little. It's a bit early to be thinking of that now isn't it?"

"Let me rephrase it then. It's forbidden dating." We both started laughing a little.

"You honestly want to do it?"

"Of course, never had I felt like I did when we kissed, even if it was an accident. And I know there was a part of you that enjoyed it too."

"I won't deny it, there was." I replied honestly. "But I think we should have taken it a little slower."

"I agree."

"So tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night." It was settled; tomorrow night there'd be a full moon, the perfect night for a date. I liked Jack, but it would take a little time for me to understand whether or not it would work out. I had feelings for him; there was no doubt about that. But was that friendship feelings? Or was it love? This date would solve everything, and if not, then oh well, we'd still be friends. "You know, it's quite a privilege to be dating a Starnik."

"I'm not anymore." I replied.

"Of course you are, just without the abilities."

"I wish I had them though."

"You'll get them back someday. It's a part of you; nothing can take that away from you."

"Well, it was me who technically said it, and I had the power to do nearly anything."

"You HAVE the power, you still do. Nothing is impossible in the days we live in."

"Back to the date…" I said changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about it. "Where would we go?"

"I know of a place, but it's a secret." He said with a wry smile.

"I like surprises." I giggled.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Sadly, by time we were within hearing range of the two, the first thing we heard was Jack saying "...never had I felt like I did when we did, even if it was an accident." Taking it the wrong way, Dakota starting running after them, but I grabbed his scruff and made him listen. He didn't know why I had brought him out here until he saw them. I could swear I saw steam come out his ears when his eyes lay upon the two. But when he heard that, he immediately assumed they had mated or something. It sounded like it to me, but I knew Myka wouldn't have. It really did sound like they've been up to something. I calmed him down and made him see reason, they hadn't, but they were talking about something that still made his blood boil.

They were talking about dating. There was a full moon tomorrow night, and seeing as Myka doesn't have her powers, she can't bring back mom and Scott, so it would be another month gone. It was rather nice to see them like this, my little sister, falling in love. It was a shame I couldn't say the same for Dakota. We knew the rules of howling, if the howl you hear on the inside is the same your partner has, then you are destined to be together. If your howls matched, you are destined mates. It was a coincidence that Scott and dad have the same as moms. But I heard that Scott and mom used to howl before she met dad, and they sounded the same back the. I guess they never realised it.

It put a thought into my mind, what would happen if they found their howls matched? How would they take it from there? Sadly, they came to an open part of the forest, there wasn't any cover around to hide behind, so we stayed put and let them walk off on their own. We watched them as I spoke "You see, their grown up."

"I still don't trust him." He sighed.

"But do you trust Myka to know what to do if he was who you think he is or someone else?"

"It's not just that. I'm just worried that he'll take advantage of her."

"You may not have seen, but when she was in heat and flirting with him once, he pushed her and walked away. He can control himself around her." His eyes widened and he looked back towards them still walking away. But I didn't have time to react for what he did next. He yelled.

"Hey!" And walked across to them. Both their eyes widened, in fear that they had been caught. I wanted to see what Dakota was going to do so I was close behind him. We didn't say anything as we walked towards them, the closer we got, the lower Jack started to get and his ears flatten. We came to a stop in front of them, Myka looking just as nervous. I winked at her with a smile, making her look at me, wondering what was going on, To be honest, I wasn't sure either.

"We were just talking, I swear." Jack started.

"Come with me." Dakota gruffed and turning his back to us. Jack looked up at me and I nodded whilst smiling. He shakily got up and followed after Dakota and Myka came towards me.

"I hope he won't be too rough in him." She said sounding worried.

"Don't worry; I don't think he's in any trouble at all." I replied. "Let's follow them, I want to see this."

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I had to try my utmost hardest to contain my anger and rage towards the quivering ball of fur following me. I told him to stay away from Myka, but I find him with her now. I lead him away from the girls and whirled around to face him once I thought we were out of earshot. He jumped out of his fur and refused to meet my gaze. "What were you going out here with my sister?"

"She wanted to go on a walk, so I said yes." He quivered.

"What did you plan on doing to her?" I asked with authority in my voice.

"Nothing, we were just talking. She's been my friend for nearly two years, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." He pleaded.

"I heard what you were talking about." His eyes widened a little, it seems he didn't know how much Lupa and I heard. "You want to date my sister?"

"I would like to. But it's completely up to her."

"Where do you plan on taking her?"

"There's a full moon tomorrow night, I'd like to go with her."

"What happened between you two? I heard something about a kiss?" Once again, it looked like he never thought I heard that part. But it was the first thing I heard which sent me into an outrage.

"The day you taught her to hunt and left her with me, she couldn't do it, so I made her a deal that if she could get it within three tries then I'd give her a kiss on the cheek. It wouldn't mean anything." I wasn't sure how to take that. The fact that he either fancied my sister, or that he'd kiss her and not mean anything of it. I think that is what made me mad the most.

"And?" I asked.

"She did it and I kissed her cheek."

"Then what?"

"She wanted to try to get the stick again, so I said if she could do it three times in a row I'd do it again."

"Why do I not believe you?" I asked as I started to circle him with my hackles raised and eyes pulsating, just adding more to his fear. He remained standing and watching me carefully but not spinning himself. His tail was tucked under his belly slightly, showing how terrified he was as well as shaking.

"She then said that if she did it six times then I had to kiss her lips."

"And?" I asked a little madder. "What happened?"

"She did it and I kissed her."

"She came into heat when I got back, what else happened?"

"Nothing, I felt her lust and desire as well as the smell and pushed her away. That's why we were so far apart when you showed up. I was stopping her before anything happened."

"Do you know how I feel about this?"

"Pissed." He answered simply.

"Much more then pissed."

"Please, I don't intend to hurt Myka."

"Do you love my sister?" I asked stopping in front of him.

"I don't know, maybe. That's why I wanted to ask her on a date so we could find out."

"What if your howls matched, then what?"

"Then I'll ask her how she feels, if she as happy as me then we'll take it from there."

"You sound as though you've thought this through carefully, what is it you're hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." I was studying his body language very carefully, watching for micro movements that said otherwise. You don't have to be an Empath to know when someone was lying, you can just be very good at seeing the signals people were giving off subconsciously, and this guy wasn't giving off any that indicated that he was lying. I relaxed my hackles and eyes, letting my whole body settle as I approached him. I kept eye contact with him to keep an eye on lying tells.

"I will let you go on this date." He took a sigh of relief. "But…" I added. "I WILL talk to you again afterwards, and I presume Lupa will to Myka. If I get a whiff of anything on her or see a single piece of fur out of place and you will wish you had never been born. Is that understood?" He gulped and nodded quickly.

"Good, now get going." He nodded again and ran back towards where we left Lupa and Myka. Or so I thought, for Lupa came walking out a bush to my right. I didn't change anything, I wasn't scared of her.

"You see, I knew you could trust him."

"I still don't." I grumbled as we started walking back home which wasn't too far away.

"You will in time. Besides, I think Myka will do just about anything for you now."

"What do you mean?"

"We were listening to the whole thing, she so happy you're letting them do this." She said nuzzling my neck. "Oh and Scott says thank you for being protective."

"He heard as well huh?" I sighed.

"They hear everything now. He also said to trust him more."

"Now did you say that or was that him."

"Both of us." she giggled. "But he did say to give them a chance; he'd be doing the same things you've been doing."

"We should talk to them soon, we haven't in a while."

"Good point. You know, all this has made me think. Was there ever someone that caught your eye?"

"Nope, not yet. Why, you being the protective sister now?"

"No, I'd love to see you with a girl and have kids, letting me become an Aunt, I can imagine one day all our pups playing together as cousins."

"Don't push it too far; I'm still trying to get my head around those two just being near each other at the moment."

**"Love is in the air! la la la la la la Love is in the air!" Or is it? Was Dakota hunches about jack true and is he really with the Ditori and put there so he could grow close to Myka and earn her trust? But you never thought of that now. You know what guys, I was sat watching T.V last night when usually i'd be writing the next chapter. But i didn't because i've done them all now. What do i do know during the evening? I could take it any more, i'm too used to doing this. So I've decided i'm going to dive straight into doing this Alpha and Omega FanFic which will be called "Son of Wolves", something i haven't yet seen on the archives so it should be interesting top know what you think. See you later. :p**

**The FalconWolf**


	25. Chapter 25 Come back with me

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 25: Come back with me

**Myka's P.O.V**

Tonight was the night, tonight Jack and I were going on our first date, and like all girls but more importantly big sisters, Lupa was with me helping me to look good. I think she was more excited then I was. She was rather funny, running around looking for things like a flower that suited me and a pine comb to brush out my fur, usually, Tony used to use a brush, but this was the wild now, we had to make do. But it was when she got back i found Skye's brush, so i "borrowed" it and it did the job. I hadn't seen jack since around lunch today, I hoped Dakota didn't do something to him and hide the body, but Lupa assured me that she had been with him most of the day; Jack was probably getting himself ready for tonight. The last thing he told me was to meet him at the base of the trail leading up the mountain, I was ecstatic. Tony was like a proud father, Lupa obviously told him about tonight along with everyone else, he was so happy to see the little pup he once knew going out on a date. But what brought stinging tears to my eyes was that he said that Karl and Lexi would be happy.

We were finally done; Lupa had brushed my fur back nicely and found a white lily which she placed behind me right ear. "You don't need to make such a fuss." I giggled

"Don't be silly." She replied. "I'm not letting you go out looking all scruffy on your first date. This is your first date right?"

"Yeah, it is.

"Then I'm not letting you see some guy without looking good."

"It's only a date, it's not like we're getting married or something."

"Don't let Dakota hear you say that. And I hope you don't for a little while longer." She giggled.

"How is Dakota?"

"Not happy, but just ignore him, I usually do."

"Was he like this when you were in love?"

"A little, mom was far more because she didn't want him to find out about us, but he did and then he hated me. But the night we died I went to see him and we made up. We're good friends now."

"And he's the one who made you look different?"

"That's the one, he was a witch, just no where near as powerful as you. But tonight is about you, not me."

"No, I like to hear about this, come on tell me. I know the fact that he was bigger then a normal wolf, but you don't say anything else." She sighed and finished adjusting the flower. She then picked up the pinecone and started brushing my fur again while she spoke.

"His name was Faolan; he lives in Alaska with his pack. He's a nice guy and very charming, the stuff he knows you'd think he was thousands of years old."

"Like the older guy do you."

"Shush you." She replied with a small laugh. "I didn't tell him about me, you know the walls in the main dome light up when we go near them?"

"Yeah, but they don't do it to me anymore." I replied hanging my head. Ever since I lost my powers, it's like the Starnik gene in me has been erased, they don't light up anymore for me.

"Well, we found a place like this a little and I got too close and he saw it light up. He thought I was the she-wolf the Starnik prophecy spoke of, but then mom came running in and said it was her and the Scott came in. He said he didn't love me anymore and we didn't speak anymore until I went back to clear things up with him."

"He sounds nice."

"He is, very nice."

"Do you still love him?" I asked turning back to face her. At the same time I asked, she was brushing down and the question must have sparked something in her, for she pulled down too hard, pulling several strands of fur out. It didn't hurt much, but enough to make me say. "Ouch."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Touch something bad?

"No, it's just… Never mind." She said spitting out the pine cone and walking in front of me. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, it was all because of you?"

"Anyone would think you were getting married by the looks of you."

"Better take it all off before Dakota sees then." I giggled.

"You aren't touching my master piece." She said with authority she wasn't going to let anything ruin her work. "Ok, you look good to go."

"What time are you meeting him?" Oh my god. I looked back through the tunnel leading to the main dome; there was very little light left.

"Like five minutes ago!" Her eyes widened.

"Then quick get moving." I nodded and ran out the chambers and into the main dome. But upon reaching the exit tunnel Dakota called me to a stop. I looked back to see him running up to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just want to look at you, you look beautiful." But then he came right up to me and pulled me into a hug. He was up to something. I wrapped my own paws around him, but then I heard him smelling.

"What are you smelling? Do I stink?"

"No, defiantly not. Just remembering what you smell like so I know if you smell any different when you get back."

"It'll be fine." I giggled. "Jack's a nice guy, if he does start something which I highly doubt he will then I won't be afraid to kick him where it hurts. I trust him."

"That's my sister." But he still didn't let go.

"Now what are you doing?" I giggled again.

"Just remembering what you look like so I can remember."

"Just stop it." I said pushing him away. Lupa then came running out the chambers to see us like this.

"Let her go, you'll ruin my masterpiece." She said splitting us up.

"Fine..." He grumbled. "Go, have fun."

"I will, see you later." I said turning my back,

"One last thing…" He said stopping me again. "If you look or smell any different I will cut off his…" He didn't get to finish as Lupa clamped his muzzle shut.

"Just go, have fun." I smiled and ran out before he had a chance to stop me again. I emerged into the dim lit forest, It was dusk, so where it was he wanted to lead me, we'd get there by the time the moon rises. I was so exited. I started running, but I cushioned my paw steps as not to mess up my fur. But halfway there, I realised it wouldn't look good if I was panting and with messed up fur, so I slowed it to a fast walk. Fifteen minutes later, the base of the trail leading up to the mountain came into view, as well as Jack. He sat beside the wooden post that directed up the mountain, something I never really noticed before. He looked very handsome. It looked like he washed, groomed his fur, it shined and looked like it was reflecting the little amount of the suns light. It looked like there was a kind of glow around him. I trotted up to him, and I saw his jaw drop as well as a large smile that appeared on his face.

"What?" I asked coming to a stop before him.

"You look amazing." I blushed and looked away slightly.

"Thank you; I could say the same about you."

"I try my hardest."

"Did you have a bath?"

"What, are you saying, that I don't?" He joked.

"I don't now, do you?" I giggled.

"I didn't think you were going to show for a minute." He said as he started walking up the trail with me beside him.

"Lupa wanted to make sure I looked good."

"Tell her she did a good job."

"You're staying with us you know, you can tell her yourself."

"I was thinking of sleeping in my den tonight, saves me from having to face your brother until tomorrow."

"But the Ditori might come back and they find you. You can sleep in the temple with us." I said worried.

"You don't need to worry, I'll be fine." He said flashing me a smile.

"I can't help it; if something happened to you I couldn't take it. I've already lost my family, I can't lose my friends." He looked into my eyes, seeing the worry and stress that brimmed in them. Once again he smiled.

"Ok if that'll make you happy."

"It will, thank you." I said licking his cheek lightly. "So where are we going?"

"There's a great spot I found once up here, it's amazing."

"Sounds amazing, I've never been up here."

"I only did today; I thought it was worth checking out."

"I trust you know how to spoil a girl." I said smiling.

"Maybe, I wonder if the surprise I left up here will be enough." He said winking.

"Another surprise?" I asked making sure I heard right.

"That's right. I'm full of surprises."

"I bet." I said winking again. "Hey…" I said making him look over at me. "Tag!" I then bopped his nose and bee-lined up the path. I heard him start laughing followed by thundering paws close behind me. We were acting like pups again, we felt so free, capable of doing whatever we wanted. Nothing was impossible. He tapped the end of my tail and ran ahead, now it was up to me to catch him. If this didn't work out, we'd still be great friends, I knew it, nothing could ruin what we had before, even if I only saw him once every few months when I travelled. It as a good thing ha had run ahead, there were many paths leading off this one and towards other places. But I still wanted to keep this game going. I tagged his hip again after catching up with him and ran ahead. This happened multiple times, tagging one another until we started to reach the summit of the mountain thirty minutes later, it was me trying to catch him. We ran up some very steep steps and towards wherever it was we were going. At the final step, I jumped and landed on him. We rolled and rolled while laughing until coming to a stop. He was stood over me with his paws either side of my head while I lay on my back under him. We continued laughing, but as we settled, I found myself lost in his blue eyes, they looked like mine, but darker, like an ocean blue. They were amazing. I snapped out of my trance and realized how we were. "Do you wanna let me up?" He shook his head to wake himself back up.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said stepping off to the side.

"Don't be, that was fun." I giggled while rolling onto my feet.

"No. I meant that last bit."

"I meant that as well." I said while walking passed him and flicking his nose with my tail.

"So what does your brother think about this?"

"Not happy, he wouldn't let me go before I left. He was smelling me and remembering how I looked so he could come after you if I looked any different."

"Look at your fur after all that, he's going to be pissed." He said pointing to my body and more importantly my back. It was ruffled and messed up a little from the running and rolling earlier.

"I don't know you'll be madder, Dakota or Lupa, she spent ages making me look good."

"You looked fine before anyway, you didn't need to get all fancy." I didn't answer, I just smiled at him. But then something caught my attention. I pointed my nose into the air and scented it.

"Can you smell blood?"

"That'll be dinner, come on." He replied walking a little faster. He led me across the clearing and to a place that made me gasp. I had heard of this place before, I just never came up here. It was the viewpoint; it overlooked the forest and the town in the distance. It was beautiful. "How come I've never been up here before?" I gasped.

"Because you don't stay long enough." Jack chuckled. I came to a stop when I walked into something; I looked down to see a dead deer at my feet. It had a bloody neck, showing it had been killed by a wolf.

"You did this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought that dinner and a view would be nice."

"It's perfect." I replied. "It's all quite new to me, when I was with Karl and Lexi we never ate raw meat much."

"Well I'm glad to make you more then happy." He chuckled. "Dig right in." He added. We lay down side by side and like he said, dug right into the carcass. He was the first to cut into its belly and dig out what I heard was the delicacy of the kill, the liver, the best part. He was very charming, for he moved everything out the way and after pulling it out, set it right in front of me.

"You don't want it?"

"I'd rather you do, there are plenty of other good bits in here." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said. I placed my paws over it to hold it down and started ripping pieces off. What I heard was right; it was one of the best things I had eaten. It was tender and succulent, I savoured every bite. By the time I had done, he had ripped out what looked like the heart and started devouring it. So I helped myself to the kill and ripped into the leg, taking off piece of meat and spitting out the fur, that part wasn't as good.

Thirty minutes later, we had eaten our fill, the deer had three meatless legs, most of it's insides missing and half it's chest, we tried not to waste it, but we couldn't fit it all in. I flopped onto my side and sighed happily. "That was great." He just laughed and said.

"It was, wasn't it?" I lifted my head up to look at him, then I saw something amazing. Behind him was the moon, rising high in the sky. But it wasn't just that, it was that fact that the light it created shone down onto us and him. His fur really did shine in the moonlight, it looked beautiful. He narrowed his eyes slightly, puzzled, and then looked behind him. He smiled again as he turned back to look at me. "Will you howl with me?" I smiled back up at him.

"That's why I came." I giggled. I excitedly rolled onto my paws and walked by his side to the edge of the viewpoint. Beneath us was a very steep incline leading down into the forest far down. A fall would be certain to kill anyone. But I didn't care about that. We sat on the edge, careful not to fall over. For a moment we just stared at the moon, just enjoying the others company. I wrapped my tail around his, I felt him flinch a little from the slow and unexpected move, but then I felt his coil around mine, making us both smile. We both looked back at it before looking at each other, both of us with a large grin. "How do you want to do this?" I asked nervous. This was my first howl; I didn't know how this worked out. Did we both start or did we have to do something first.

"Ladies first." He replied. I nodded and looked back up at the moon. Like I said, I haven't done this before; I don't know what my inner howl sounded like. What scared me was if his was the same. I listened to my soul, and heard that howl, so I threw my head back and realised it. I closed my eyes and sang to the heavens, repeating what I heard within myself. Then I heard him join in, and would you believe it, his was the same, our howls matched. They flew into the air and intertwined into one harmonious howl. They danced in the sky and rang out. I could help but let a single tear fall down my cheek. But does this mean we were meant to be together? I certainly had feelings for Jack, but was I prepared to possibly spend my life with him.

We howled for a while, but suddenly his whole formed into words, he started singing.

"I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better, know you better now." I then started to join in with him, feeling for some reason I knew the words despite that I presumed he was making this up as he went along. He stopped singing to take a breath, so I started singing on my own. (You should know the drill, **Anything written like this is being sung by him, **_Anything like this is sung by her, __**And anything like this is sung by both**_.)

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is blue eyes and grey fur and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

Then he started singing, his voice I couldn't believe was amazing. Our voice complimented the others very nicely.  
**And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**  
**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like**_  
_  
_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
**_  
_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

The next part I don't know why, made me feel so loved, like there was no-one left tin the world but us. I wanted to cry in pure happiness, never had I felt like this before.  
_**Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
_  
_**All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

**All I know is we said, "Hello."**  
**So dust off your highest hopes**  
_**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**_  
_All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
__**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.**_

The song came to a graceful end, and we looked at one another. Jack had a massive smile, as did I, but the tears started to come flowing down my face. I looked back up at the moon and shuffled closer so I could rest my head upon his shoulder. I felt him rest his upon my own head. He both sighed, happily. "Thank you Jack, this has been the best night of my life."

"I'm glad you think so." He chuckled lightly. "I was thinking, how would you say to coming back here tomorrow night? I'd like to do this again."

"Certainly." I replied as it was obvious. "I don't want this night to end so it's going to happen!" I protested. We both started laughing.

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"Let's just enjoy the night." I replied. I didn't answer because I didn't know; I didn't know where we went from here. Was this love?

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Everyone was sat in the sanctum around the waters edge. Me, Tony and most of the girls were in tears after hearing Myka and Jack howling, you could hear them from miles away. Dakota wouldn't admit it, but he was happy for them, but he wasn't happy with her choice in wolf, but I don't think that was the problem, I think it was the fact he couldn't be with her all the time. He had to learn to let her go and trust that Myka can take care of herself. He gets the protectiveness from mom; she was like that when I was with Faolan. Growling when he was near me, and hating the idea. But she had a reason; she didn't want him finding out about us, whereas Dakota doesn't, he just doesn't like the guys we're with. Maybe it could be because of what happened to me, that must be it. He has a new fear now, letting go of a sister. Well that's something he has to face sooner or later.

They came to a steady stop; we had listened into the entire howl. "She's so grown up." Tony muttered. "I remember when she was just a pup."

"I remember when she was born." I added.

"She will always be the pup you all knew." Jenny said.

"So how does it work?" Chris asked. "Why howl?"

"Well, if there's someone you like, you look inside yourself and hear for a howl, when you sing it, if it's the same as your partners then you're meant to be together."

"And their's were the same?" Tess asked.

"Sounded like it."

"So what now, they get married or something?" Cody asked.

"God no, it's like dating. You do it several times, get to know your partner and if you still like them, then it's up to you what happens. Some wolves find their howls match but they don't feel that way towards one another, so they stay good friends. They might do that."

"Let's hope so." I heard Dakota grumble.

"Don't like the idea?" Skye asked.

"No, not one bit." He replied making them laugh.

"How would you feel if both of your sisters went out with someone?" Chris teased. He didn't answer, instead and quietly growled and sulked away. "Did I say something wrong?" Chris asked again.

"Don't worry about him, he's just VERY protective of me and Myka, he'll learn."

"I feel sorry for him." Michael said. "Having to see your sister dating like that and fall in love. It must kill him."

"Have you ever been in love?" Skye asked.

"Once before, when mom was pregnant with Myka and Scott was ill. The people who helped him were nice, and one of them I liked."

"What happened?" She asked again.

"He found out about us, and he hated me for it." She gasped, and seeing as she was sat beside me, she shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry honey."

"Don't be, before the battle I went to see him and we cleared the water, he was the one who made Dakota and me look different and help us find her after you were first attacked."

"What did Dakota think?"

"He wasn't as bad as this; it was mom who was protective of me, that's where he gets it from."

"Did he know you died?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, he as a psychic like me and could see the dead in water like the waterfall." I said pointing to it. "It creates a type of energy that spirits can use to manifest themselves using, so he'd sit by one and wait for me to come to him. It was a bit of a shock when we saw him after Myka brought us back."

"Sounds like love is in the air tonight." Tess giggled.

"God, I don't love him anymore, we're just friends." I protested.

"Whatever." Michael said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed." He added walking out, the others weren't far behind. Everyone left and turned in for the night, leaving me on my own. It got me thinking. I hadn't seen Faolan for a long time now, nearly four months. I'm alive again so why can't I just go over and see him? I don't know why I had the sudden urge, but I wanted to go and see him. It was at that moment Dakota came padding back through, his head hung low.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah fine, I just couldn't be around to hear that."

"It's fine, but can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything to not think about that." He replied sitting in front of me.

"Can you take me to see Faolan? I need to ask him something."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"He might know of a way to help Myka get her powers back, so I need to talk to him."

"Fine by me." He said taking hold of my paw.

"No." I said pulling it away. "I can talk to him better; let me go on my own."

"Ok, whatever you say. I'll bring you back in an hour."" He replied. The last I saw of him was a wave of his paw and a flash of green before I was stood knee deep in snow inside a creepy dark forest. Behind me were the cliff and the boulder concealing the entrance to the Dire Wolves temple. But then a realization came to me, how was I going to get inside or get Faolan out? I thought and thought before eventually coming up with a plan. I Astraled out, standing beside and looking down at my body. I then walked towards the boulder; I didn't need Dire Wolf strength to walk through it. For I as a spirit, and hopefully invisible if the practise I had been doing was good enough. I passed through the boulder and out the other side it was really weird. I then walked down the length of the tunnel, but when I came to the main dome where I saw several of the large Wolves walking around. I looked down at my paw, I could still see it, so how was I to tell whether I was invisible? I could see it either way. I took a deep breath and stepped out. I couldn't even hear my own paw steps, so that must be a good sign, and neither did the others see me as I walked out and into the middle of the dome. I stood there looking around for Faolan, I couldn't see him anywhere. That was until I heard a deep voice bellow his name. He came running out the sleeping chamber, through me and into the sanctum. I was hot on his tail and followed him. Oakllwar sat by the waters edge and turned to see him.

"Yes master?" Faolan asked.

"I need you to do a herb count to see if we're low on anything."

"Of course sir, right away." He then padded back across and out then into the healing room. It was far fuller of things; more things then in ours at home but then again, out hadn't been used for thousands of years. He sat before the piles of herbs, mixtures, plants and carved bowl and things counting them. I sat by his side looking up at him and waving a paw in his face, he really couldn't see me.

"Hello?" I asked, still he didn't respond. "I thought you were supposed to be psychic." I added, trying to see if he was just ignoring me. I sighed and looked down to the various things when an idea came to mind. I mustered all the energy I could and hit one of the bowls, causing it to flip and spill its contents. He looked down at it puzzled, but not enough, I guessed he thought he must have knocked it. "For goodness sake." I exclaimed. I did it again, flipping another bowl over and spilling the herbs onto the floor. He looked down at it again; he knew this time he didn't knock it over.

"Tarkeith?" He asked turning around to face the entrance. "If you're trying to mess things up again, it won't happen!" Of course nothing happened or answered. A bowl of blue mixture caught my eyes. I flipped that bowl over which caught his attention again. I started by sticking one claw into it and writing in the mixture.

"Waterfall." I was sat by his right, so if anything, he'd look and see me, that was if he sensed me. If not then he'd understand the message and go to the waterfall. He saw the message and did just that, but still he didn't see me.

"For god's sake!" I then hit him, he moved a little and he held the spot where I did. Suddenly he ran out leaving the mess I had made and back into the sanctum. Oakllwar wasn't in here, so he stood with clenched eyes looking into the waterfall, and I stood by his right side. Finally, it seems as though he saw me, for his eyes widened and looked directly at me.

"Lupa?"

"Finally you can see me." I giggled.

"Was that you back there?" He asked.

"I was trying to get your attention, I've been following you since you came running in here for your ass of a master."

"You made a mess." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I giggled.

"Wait, are you dead?"

"Technically yes, but my body's out the front, I couldn't howl or come in now could I?"

"Well get out of here before Oakllwar sees you."

"If you couldn't then how the hell is he?" I giggled.

"Look, let me clean up your mess and I'll be outside, ok?"

"Fine, don't keep me waiting." I reeled back and into my body, waking up with a gasp and shooting my eyes open. I looked around to make sure I hadn't been found by someone, which thankfully I hadn't. So I lay around for the time being, trying to figure out what made me want to come and see him so badly. It's not like I still like him, because I don't we're finished, it won't happen. It as something similar to being in heat, I just wanted to go and see him so badly. But why? He emerged from the hole ten minutes later and closed it again.

"So I wasn't seeing things." He chuckled.

"Nope, that was me."

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"My grandma taught me, it's called Astral Projection, it comes in handy when you're half dead." He looked down at me with a puzzled expression, probably by what I meat by "half dead". "Don't ask."

"So what's wrong? Why'd you come back"?"

"What? Can't I see a friend when I want to?" I asked.

"Not when his entire pack hates you."

"Then let's move away from them, fancy a walk?"

"Sure, Oakllwar won't need me for a while." He replied with a smile. We set off through the snow. I forgot how tall he was, my head was up to his chest when standing up straight, it may not seem that tall, but it really was when you see it. "So how's your sister?"

"She's great, not as happy as she could be I guess, but still happy."

"It seems only like yesterday I remember meeting you guys and she was still just a foetus." He chuckled.

"Two years, yeah, two years we missed out on."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind."

"She doesn't, you should have seen her face when we told her we were alive."

"You told her?" He asked.

"We did, around three months ago, a lot has happened since then."

"Like what? We've got nothing else to talk about."

"Well, Myka started learning about her powers; I'll tell you you'd like her for being a witch."

"She was a witch?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, she as the one who brought us back."

"That's cool, what else?"

"We told her who we are, she started learning how to control her other powers and…" I froze both with my movements and my words when I thought of one last thing.

"What?" He asked.

"Something else happened."

"What was it? You can tell me." I sighed and replied.

"I was raped the night we told her." He gasped and placed a paw on my shoulder.

"What happened?"

"You know the Ditori right?"

"The Humans that tried to kill us, and are after you guys, yes?" He growled lightly.

"Well they were after her when she was out, but we stopped them and they took us instead. They drained my brother of nearly all his blood and they wanted me to birth Starnik pups so they could use them." I tear fell down my face, so I looked down so he didn't see, but he just brought his paw under me and lifted it back up to wipe it away.

"Did he… in you? You can tell me?" I nodded and sniffled.

"I was pregnant, but I was shot a week in and I lost them. I was healed by Myka but they still died." He himself sniffled and embraced me with both his paws.

"I'm so sorry." I started crying into his fur lightly.

"It's ok; I thought I was over it." I tried my hardest and laughing a little to seem stronger but it didn't come out, it was more of a sob. "I saw them when it happened, I saw them fly away, they looked beautiful. I even dreamed about them."

"I'm sure you would have made a fantastic mother." He said rubbing my back. "Can I ask, what happened to him?"

"Dakota killed him before we were rescued, he haunted me for a little while after they died, but when I had them taken out of me he was gone again."

"He can't hurt you anymore." He cooed.

"I know, I try not to think about it."

"That's good, you shouldn't do." I pushed him away and squirmed out his clutches. I wiped away my tears.

"Let's keep moving, I don't won't to talk about it."

"Sure, so what else is new?" He asked as we moved on.

"Myka's already dating; she went on her first tonight. We could hear them both howling, but Dakota…"

"Let me guess." He said interrupting me. "Protective?"

"Yeah, now that mom and Scott aren't around to be, he's the wolf of the house now. He's no happy about it." I giggled.

"I bet, I wouldn't be."

"You know, this is nice."

"What is?" He asked confused to my random saying.

"Walking again with an old friend."

"Very old." He added making us both start laughing.

"I don't know why, but I found I wanted to come and see you tonight." What he replied took me by surprise.

"You know what, so did I; I wanted to see you again for some reason."

"Not awkward at all." I giggled.

"Totally, not weird what so ever." He chuckled in return.

"Have you got an idea about why?"

"Nope, you?"

"Maybe." I said.

"Tell me; maybe it'll shed some light."

"Well, like I said, Myka has started seeing someone, but before all this, she's asked a lot about you."

"What do you mean ask a lot?" He asked with a smile.

"As sisters we tell each other everything, we've got nothing to hide. An obvious subject for girls is the guys and she asked me if I had been with anyone before, so obviously I said you."

"What?" He asked not annoyed by it, but as if I was joking.

"Like I said, she wanted to know about you so I told her."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That you were nice, charming, strong." I said poking is legs and giggling. "I just guess that the amount of times that I've had to talk about you it's just made me be thinking about you again."

"I think I know why now as well."

"Share it."

"Well, Oakllwar has been saying how he believes his time as Shaman is coming to an end, that there is nothing else he needs to teach me, so he asked that everyone removes their bracelets for a year so he can age gracefully and die and therefore a new apprentice to be born."

"I'm not sure whether to think of that as a good thing or a bad, we was an ass to me."

"I know, but anyway, there are four couples in our pack, including my parents. They've all mated and are due at some point. None of them maybe born at the same time he dies. Really, he's nine, so he could die anytime soon, the she-wolves that are pregnant are due anytime soon as well. If none are born when he dies then we try again, but one of them should."

"Can you imagine that, having a little brother or sister as your apprentice?" I laughed

"It would be fun; I'd get to spend more time with my family rather then with Oakllwar."

"So how has all that made you been thinking of me?" I asked.

"One of the she-wolves has already given birth, and as the apprentice I was there to help, it made me think that it was once a possibility that that could have been your mom giving birth then. I remember going out to collect the things she'd need."

"So do I, I was with you,"

"That was what really made me think of you, that you were with me when we collected the things for her, and that the last pregnant she-wolf I saw was your mom."

"So pregnant girls remind you of me?" I asked with a giggle.

"Basically, yes, they do." He smiled.

"Wait, have we been here before?" I asked while looking around the place. It was a small meadow with different coloured flowers, untouched by the season's snow.

"Yeah, we have?"

"Wait a minute; is this our old make out spot?" I asked going red under my fur. I looked up at him and I knew he was too.

"Yeah, I believe it is." He said looking down at me with a wry smile.

"I was following you, did you bring me here?"

"No, I was following you." He responded. It didn't make any sense. We have wanted to see one another over that last few days and now we find ourselves drawn to out old spot. I couldn't understand it, what was this. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"Strangely, I don't, I want to stay."

"Why?" He asked confused. To be honest, so was I. I didn't know why I wanted to stay. Something just wanted me to.

"Something's not right here." I proclaimed.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Something isn't right, we've been thinking about each other, we've been drawn to one another, we walk into our old spot, something's doing this to us."

"Like what, know one knows what happened between us other then your family."

"Wait a second." I turned around and looked behind me. "Mom, Scott, get out here now!" I order. Seconds later, they fade into a transparent form not too far from us. "Are you seeing this?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Have you got something to do with this?" I asked.

"Maybe just a little." Mom replied making a small gesture with her paw.

"What do you mean?" Faolan asked.

"I was wrong to think what we thought before; you two are made for one another. We've just been doing what your father and grandmother did to us, tkaing over your instincts to come to on another."

"You can't say things like that." I snapped. "It's over between us."

"But is it?" Scott asked. "Admit there's something inside both of you that feels something towards the other." We both looked at one another, wondering if this was true.

"I'll admit, I did feel something." Faolan answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. What about you?"

"Honestly, there was, but I didn't know what it was."

"That dream you had a few months ago." Scott added. "That was a vision of a possibly future for you both. Those pups weren't the ones could may have had, they are the one you will have. Had you stayed asleep, you would have seen Faolan as the father."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Faolan spat.

"I did dream that, but I thought it was the pups that I miscarried."

"Want to see how the rest of it goes?" Mom asked.

"Show us." Faolan replied quickly. Mom and Scott walked up to us, he placed his nose against my forehead and mom's to Faolan's, and everything flashed before I started to see something.

_I lay beside that giant lake again with the sandy beach, those pups still bound around in the tall grass to my left, beyond the lake was the Mountain View. This was about the time I woke up, what happened next I would never have guessed. Behind me Faolan appeared, and the pups all ran over to him, yelling "Daddy!" He greeted them with open paws as they pushed him back onto his back. I smiled warmly at them as they bit his ears jumped around on his chest and he laughed around underneath them. He looked over to me, still smiling. "Hey guys, why don't you go and play in the lake while I talk to mommy, ok?" They bounded off him and ran passed me and into the lake, still playing around and splashing one another._

"_Why'd you tell them that?" I asked._

"_So I can kiss you." He replied while bending down to do just that._

"_Did she get you good?" I asked after pulling back and looking his ear._

"_Needle teeth, that's what they've got. They grow out of it."_

"_I hope not, I want to keep them like this forever."_

"_So do I." He said nuzzling my neck. "I want to picture this day for the rest of my life."_

Scott and mom pulled there noses away, and Faolan and I looked at one another. "I thought you didn't like the idea of us being together?" I asked.

"That was back then." Mom replied. "This is now; you two are made for one another."

"But it can't work." Faolan added. "She's the daughter of the Starnik, something I grew up to hate. Sarabi and I grew distant because of what she became."

"Lupa isn't the same." Scott said. "You've done it before, just with a white lie shrouding it. What was it I once heard you say? "No matter what your secret is, we'll make it work out."

"Can you just go, we need to talk." I asked of them. They both nodded and slowly faded away, leaving only us. I groaned and swiped the snow with my paw in frustration. They've been butting their noses into my life again, they can't keep doing that.

"Lupa just calm down." Faolan said far calmer then I was after seeing the rage practically flowing out my ears.

"How dare they screw around with my love life!" I said starting pacing back and forth. "They can't choose who I love."

"Lupa let's just talk about this." His words were going unnoticed in the rage I was in. I needed to get rid of some. I threw one of my shields as a ball at the nearest tree, resulting in it exploding with the electrical blast that it does. The tree shook, the leaves and twigs fell, my eyes were swirling, but it still wasn't enough. I spun around and threw another at a tree, then another and another, getting rid of this rapidly building up rage. Suddenly, I felt a great weight on my back and push me to the floor. I spun around so I was on my back to see Faolan holding me down. "Just stop!" He yelled. "Just stop and talk about this!"

"What's there to talk about, it's not going to happen!" I screamed back and batting at his chest for him to let go.

"What if it did?!"

"What did you say?" I asked in disbelief and freezing my actions.

"What if that did happen? What if it could happen?"

"What do you mean?" I asked settling down some. "What are you saying?"

"I won't deny it, I've always felt something for you since we split up, I never stopped loving you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But there was a small problem.

"I never stopped loving you." I admitted. "But what about me being a Starnik? I thought you grew up hating them?"

"It's true; I was, in a simpler way, dumped, by the last Starnik, yes. So I grew up hating her and the ones coming after. I was taught to hate them." His words carried with them like a fire, such heat and ferocity in them. "But I was also taught to heed the words of a spirit more importantly." I looked back up into those jade green eyes of his now swimming with an entirely new feeling. "I don't care what my master says, he taught me more then anything to heed and complete the wishes of spirits, and seeing as your mother and step-father are, I can't ignore their wishes." Throughout his entire little speech, I didn't take my eyes off his.

"So, you still love me?"

"I do." He said with a confident smile. "Do you?"

"I do." I hadn't realised it until now, but his head was much lower then to where it was earlier. I never expected this to happen; I only came for a talk. "Is what I think about to happen, happen?"

"Again? Looks like it." He laughed lightly. "Oakllwar's gunna kill me." He said before suddenly bring his muzzle all the way and I brought mine up to meet his lips. I didn't wait in wrapping my paws around his neck to pull him closer and push my lips against him more. I couldn't believe this was happening, we had already once agreed that this could never happen again, never, he grew up to hate me and my family, and now we were falling in love, again. We started moaning as the intensity built. I mustered all my strength and managed to flip us, so I was standing over him, which was a little hard, but manageable. After several minutes of this, we pulled our lips apart. "Lupa, I love you so much." Another tear fell down my face, a tear of happiness.

"I love you too." Once again I brought my head down to meet his lips. But this one was more of just a small kiss as soon after I pulled back again and asked. "Please, come back with me, come and live with us."

"I can't, I can't leave my master or my pack." He replied sounding guilt ridden and upset. So was I, I could tell how much he wanted to be with me and I with him, but how could we do this?"

"Just run away with me, don't worry about them. Maybe that new apprentice was supposed to take your place, not his." I said stepping off him.

"I can't, I'm sorry, but I just can't. They are all my family back there; I can't just up and leave. Not because don't I love them, because I do, but because…"

"Because what?"

"Oakllwar wouldn't have it." His master was going to take everything away from me, and he was seemingly succeeding. But I wasn't going to let him take Faolan away again, not this time.

"Stay here." I think he cocked onto what I was going to do, but before he managed to speak I Astraled out, back into the temple the Dire Wolves lived in. I reappeared back in their main dome, this time, in a physical body. I didn't speak a word as they saw my appearance and started snarling and forming a circle around me. I didn't know I that was because they remember me, or because a stranger just came in out of nowhere. "Where's Oakllwar!" I demand. The giant blind and grey Dire Wolf came stalking out of the Sanctum and into the circle.

"What is this, who are you!" He rasped in a sickly tone.

"My name is Lupa, Daughter of Rosie, the she-wolf of the Starnik prophecy!" I yell out for all to here. The snarls and growls increased in volume, obviously they now remembered me.

"How dare you return!" He screeched. "Last time we allowed you to leave, we won't this time."

"Why? For a reason I couldn't control? The fact that my mother was the Starnik and birthed two pups that had now control over what would happen to them? My brother and I never chose to live this life. You can't blame me for what I became."

"What are you doing here?!" He rasped again.

"I have come for retribution, and for your apprentice."

"Your retribution you shall never receive, but what has Faolan got to do with any of this."

"We were in love the last time I was here, and we're in love again." Just then, I heard him come running in yelling my name. I looked just as he came running out the tunnel with my body on my back to see what was transpiring.

"What nonsense is she talking about boy?!" He demanded of Faolan. He barged passed the wall and towards me. He carefully laid my body beside me, but I didn't go back into it, it was safer for me like this. He looked around at us, and his eyes momentarily set a gaze on two wolves, one male and another female, the male looking an awful lot like him and the female having as large bulge of a belly, so I assumed it was his parents. "Step away from this dog."

"No." Faolan replied facing him again.

"Faolan, I said step away." He repeated sounding as if his rage was building.

"I will not. I am in love with her, and I will stand by her side until the end of time."

"Faolan do as he said." That she-wolf said.

"No mom, I won't." He replied looking back at her. "I'm in love with her, I was when we met and we are again now, I will not leave her."

"Son, stop being irrational." His father added. "Get over here." Instead he shuffled closer to me, making everyone gasp and growl.

"I don't want to be your apprentice any more." He said throwing in his bracelet that gave him immortality to his master's paws. Suddenly, the entire wall erupted in a gaps a murmurs to the wolf beside them, even more so, a disgusted look appeared on Oakllwar's face. "I believe this was meant to happen, and this new apprentice to be born is to be your new one."

"That's not tradition." He snarled. "That's not how it works."

"You taught me to hate the Starnik."

"For good reason." He grumbled.

"But you also told me to listen to the spirits, and do as they wished. Well we had two spirits come to us, they gave us a vision of our future, that we were destined to be together. I saw our future, and from what you taught me, I should follow it and see it through." For once, there wasn't anything he could come up with to answer back. Faolan had beaten him at his own game.

"You are possessed boy; these are not your own actions."

"I'm possessed all right; I'm possessed with the sight to know what is right, and the right thing to do is right beside me."

"You are no longer my apprentice. Tarkeith, kill them both." Suddenly, a giant jet black version of Scott came stomping out and towards us, baring teeth and glaring at us menacingly. I took this as a moment to get back into my body, but when I opened my eyes again, Faolan was stood defensively in front of me and doing exactly the same.

"You touch her, and I will make sure you never see the outside again." Faolan snarled back.

"Like the shaman said, you are possessed by this demon; the real Faolan would know his responsibilities." Tarkeith snarled back. Suddenly he jumped for Faolan, but I was quicker and I threw a ball of electricity at him, sending him flying back and into the stone ground. He was alive and unscathed; he'd be left with a bruise.

"Hold onto me, Dakota will bring us back soon." He grazed his pelt against mine, ready. It's been an hour, any time now we should be brought home. Tarkeith groaned as he got up to his paws with the help of another wolf. I saw Faolan look across to his parents and just as we were engulfed in green light, he managed to say.

"I'm sorry." Just as we were brought home. It was a good thing we timed that right, had we not; I would have ended up leaving without him.

"Wait I thought you said we were going home? Where are the others?"

"This is our home, we live here." I replied.

"What's he doing here?" Dakota asked laying to our left.

"You're not going to like it." Now was the time that I'd have to explain everything to both of them. To Faolan why it seems we never moved and that this place was also occupied by Humans. And to my brother as to why I had brought Faolan back with me, and boy was he going to be pissed.

**Lupa has made just about everyone pissed. Her brother, a pack of Dire Wolves, she's good. hehehe. So Is Myka feeling love, Lupa is in love so whoever predicted that. congratulations, you win the satisfaction of knowing you got it right. This is a classic example of what i mean by i picture how it starts adn how it ends, the stuff in-between i do as it comes. This was one of those moments, the same with Myka and Jack, when i started this i didn't think about it, but then it happened. To be honest, i'm glad i did, or else the story would have ended a whole load differently. Until next time guys.**

**The FalconWolf**


	26. Chapter 26 The Good and the Bad

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 26: The Good and the Bad

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Dakota seemed to have taken me and Faolan being together again well, well, a lot more then I thought he would. I predicted steam to come flying out his ears and nostrils. I guess after it was after we told him how mom and Scott wanted us to be together that made him see the sense in it. I could see he wasn't happy with it, but at least he wasn't threatening to kill him like he does with Jack. But now I feel sorry for him, because for the first time last night, he slept on his own. I fell asleep beside Faolan, Myka was in her hole and Jack in his, Dakota didn't have time to talk to him last night, they must have come back before we went to sleep. He didn't seem to mind, I would sleep beside him from time to time, nothing could separate me from my brother, we've been through too much together, not even love can keep us apart.

Talking of love, Faolan didn't take the news that there were humans living here with us. But what made him comfortable was that this was an exact replica of his temple, so he knew the ways around which made him more comfortable. When we went to bed, he was hesitant to go into the chambers, but after I assured him that the others would mean him or us no harm, he came in with me. While the others slept, I pointed out who was who, and what they could do. He was shocked to see Myka, the last time he saw her she was still in the womb, now she's a fully grown she-wolf. We slept side by side, touching cheeks, happy to be with one another. Never did I expect to be in love again, let alone with Faolan again, especially after what I was and his beliefs. I loved him with all my heart, and that problem between us of size, obviously wasn't going to be a problem if that vision mom and Scott gave us was of a possible future, maybe, just maybe, having pups with Faolan could work.

The next morning, I was the first to awake, or so I thought. I fluttered my eyes open and looked beside me, but Faolan wasn't there. My first thought was that all that last night was just a dream, but his scent lingered on my side and in the hole, so he as here. I didn't stretch this morning, so I quickly walked out to see everyone still asleep, everyone but Faolan. I found him sat looking at the carvings on the wall, the ones Dakota and I put there years ago. I smiled warmly before walking up to him and rubbing my side against his lovingly. "Hey, good morning." He said smiling down at me.

"Hey." I replied as he leant over to kiss me. "Watcha doing?"

"Reading this." He said looking back up to it. "This one isn't in my old home."

"For good reason, Dakota and I put it there a few years ago."

"Really?" He asked confused. "Since when do you understand Ancient Dire Wolf?"

"Since never, Grandma gave us the knowledge to do it, don't ask how we managed to get up there because we don't know either." I giggled.

"I was a little confused." He chuckled.

"Hey." I said again. He looked back down to me, but met with my lips. We closed our eyes and wrapped out paws around one another. Instinctively, I started to lean back while purring, taking him with me, all the way down until I was on my back with him over me and my paws draped around his neck to keep him close. But then he pulled back only a little and kissed my cheek, slowly edging down and stopping at my neck. It made me think what he was going to do for a second, but I trusted him. I moaned in ecstasy as he continued to kiss my neck. "Just where do you think you're going?" I giggled at the exciting new tickling sensation.

"No lower then this." He chuckled before he continued.

"Not yet anyway." I added. I slowly felt him place his weight over me, dropping himself onto my chest. We were both in pure heaven. Until a voice called out my name.

"Lupa!" It was Myka, and when I turned my head, she had just come out of the chambers and when she saw us. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed. Neither Faolan nor I moved.

"Err, Myka…I've told you about Faolan haven't I?" I asked blushing badly under my fur.

"Yeah, but what is this?" She asked. Faolan jumped off me, allowing me up.

"We're err… kinda… back together." I replied smiling awkwardly. She padded towards us, that's when his daunting size hit her.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was bigger." She gasped.

"You thought I was kidding?" I giggled.

"Well look at you, all grown up." He said to Myka.

"Have we met?"

"In a way, yes. Last time I saw you, you were this big." He said pointing to the pan of his paw.

"Just born huh?" She asked.

"Nope before you were born, I remember going out to collect things to help your mom give birth."

"Must be weird."

"Not really, I remember every day of all my life."

"How?" He didn't answer, we spoke about it last night, Dire Wolves were to remain a secret, he wouldn't say unless someone's life depends on it. So instead he asked a question back.

"So I hear you're a witch."

"Was a witch." She replied quickly. "I lost my powers."

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"This was another reason I came to find you last night." I told him. "I wanted to know if you could help her."

"How did you lose them?"

"I was tricked into saying a spell to take them away."

"How did it go?"

"Before the passing of this hour, take away all my powers." She replied. "Why does that matter."

"You should know the way that the spell is said can determine what its effect is."

"I know, but how do you know this?"

"He's a witch, hence why I went to get his help last night, but something else happened as well."

"You two?" She asked pointing to us both.

"Yeah, we never planned for it to happen."

"Lupa told me it wouldn't work because you hated the Starnik."

"I was taught and grew up to hate them, but after Lupa left, I still loved her. But I was also taught that I should heed the words of a spirit more then anything, and a spirit told me to be with her, so who was I to decline them."

"Well I'm happy; shame I can't say the same about Dakota. Does he know?"

"He knows." Then something hit me. "How did it go with Jack last night?" I asked excitedly.

"This is girl stuff; I'm going to go for a look around." Faolan said.

"Ok, be careful." I said kissing him quickly and watching him walk away.

"It went amazing!" Myka giggled. "He was so sweet, he took me to the top of the mountain that looked over the forest and the town and had a clear view of the moon."

"I heard your howls, they sounded wonderful." I said.

"I know, is that great or what?" She asked happily. We both started laughing and pulled each other into a hug.

"This is great, I'm so happy for you."

"So am I for you, but it seems you're already in love." She said as we pulled apart.

"We've already done the dating thing, so why wait and start again.."

"Jack and I are going back up there again tonight for a second date." She growled playfully and falling onto her back to daydream about tonight. Her tail swished back and forth due to the happy thought.

"A second date huh? Any kissing yet?"

"Nope none yet, but if he doesn't kiss me tonight, I will." She giggled.

"Take your time, there's no rush. Besides, you may find if you're patient good things will come faster."

"Like?"

"Like marriage."

"It's a bit soon for that don't you think?" She asked feeling awkward about it and lifting her head back up to look at me. "I mean, we've only had one date.

"Faolan and I were talking about it only a few days after we fell in love, how it would work between us. But we know now that it is possible to do it."

"How?"

"Mom and Scott gave us a vision of a future that could be ours, we had pups together. They were so cute. He's a psychic as well so he can see them too."

"I've never met any supernatural wolves other then Jack."

"Don't make this about me; I want to know more about you two." I demanded playfully and standing beside her to look down at her..

"Well we're having a second date tonight, there's nothing more to say about it." She giggled at my reactions.

"Dakota must be livid with us."

"He needs to find a girl."

"I know, we'll find him one if he doesn't."

"Hey Lupa." Faolan said while running back towards us from the healing room. "You are really low on a lot of stuff in there. I going to go out and collect a few things."

"Want me to come with you? I might be able to help."

"Sure, let's go." He smiled at me. I gave Myka my goodbyes and congratulations on her date, and she did to me before I left with Faolan. "Actually, it's a good thing you come with me, I have no idea where I'm going."

"It's easy to remember." I giggled. We reached the end of the tunnel; there he noticed it was blocked by anything.

"How do you stop people from finding this Place?" He asked as we stepped out into the light.

"Grandma said that it's protected by some spell or enchantment. Only a Starnik or Dire Wolf can find it."

"I've heard about that, some of the old Shamans back in the day used spells to hide the entrances, a kind of illusion. We do it the old school way."

"Not anymore. This is your home now, you're safe from everyone. This place is safe from the Humans and anything else, nothing can find it."

"Apart from the ones in there now." He grumbled.

"They're all good friends and harmless, you'll see." I said nuzzling his neck. "God I love you."

"I love you too."

**Myka's P.O.V**

Things seem to be going great for everyone, things between me and Jack are only getting better, Lupa is with her old flame once again, The Ditori are long gone, who was going to ruin things now? I lay in the sanctum for a while, until Dakota came walking through. I smiled up at him, but he didn't return it as boldly as I. Instead he padded right up to me and started scenting my body, doing what he said he was going to do last night. "Nothing happened." I giggled, finding all this a little funny.

"Why's your fur all messed up?" He asked.

"We ran a little bit and I tackled him, it messed it up." I replied. "Believe me?"

"I believe you" He replied now smiling and licking my cheek. "How was it?"

"You really want to know?" I asked, I thought he wouldn't.

"Not really, but I guess if you like him I have to put up with it, so you might as well tell me."

"It was great; I loved every minute of it."

"What did you do?" He asked again.

"We ran up to the top of the mountain that overlooked the forest and town, he caught a deer which we ate up there and then we howled. I loved it." I said rolling onto my back again and smiling at the thought with my tail wagging a little. I tried to picture it happening again while we spoke.

"Then what?"

"We sang, I mean, really sang."

"And?" He asked wanting to know more.

"We sat looking up at the moon and talking the rest of the night, and then we came home."

"So no kissing?" He asked.

"Sadly not." I giggled. "But our howls matched!" I then giggled gleefully again.

"So what happens now?"

"We're going back up there again tonight." I replied rolling back over and looking at him. He wasn't smiling, not that I expected him to do.

"I'm happy for you." I said. My smile faded, so I crawled closer to him and nuzzled his neck. "My sister is all grown up." I heard he say like he was about to cry. "We missed out on your life, but now you're already grown up. I used to dream that Lupa and I would play with you in the forest, but we never got to do that."

"You've seen my life, I showed you it, you haven't missed out on anything."

"The fact that we weren't in it, that was the big one." He said trying to hold back tears.

"Then what do you say we go and play? Just you and me?" I asked pulling my head back. He titled his head, right after I shoved him and yelled "TAG!" while running away. I ran out the archway, with him close behind me laughing. I ran outside and into the light laughing and squealing. There was a small hill right on the outside of the entrance, and he tackled me just as we emerged, sending us rolling while we clung onto each other. When we came to a laughing stop, I pushed him off me and jumped to my paws, smiling and lowering my front half slightly in a defensive stance which he then copied. I tried my hardest to look threatening, but I couldn't help but smile at him, this was how it was meant to be. I ran at him and dived into him, he opened his paws and gladly accepted the tackle and we started rolling through a bush. He pushed me off him but I landed on my paws and sped off in the opposite direction.

I heard his paws thundering behind me, and it didn't sound far away. But then I heard a girls laugh, so I took a chance and looked back, Lupa was now joining in the game. I could see Faolan walking back in the direction of the entrance to the temple. Now this really was a sibling game.

I turned back around, but I fell into a stream. I didn't have time to take a breath and ended up swallowing a lot of the water. I resurfaced, just as Lupa and Dakota both launched themselves into the water, splashing me and making me swallow more of the rivers water. Lupa resurfaced, but Dakota didn't. It was then I felt something tickling me under the water, making me laugh uncontrollably and start to sink. "Stop" I giggled. "You'll drown me." He stopped straight away and came to the surface while laughing. I managed to crawl to the edge to climb out, but then something grabbed my scruff and pulled me back in. We all swam with the current, soon finding it getting shallower, up to the point where it went up to our chests and we started running and splashing one another. This was how I should have grown up, with my family, spending every day like this.

**Faolan's P.O.V**

Dakota and Myka came rolling passed us when Lupa and I were collecting some very important things to have, mainly for injuries and other things we may get. I told her to go with them, to have some fun and that I'll be ok, just as long as I didn't run into any of the Human's inside. I couldn't collect much, seeing as I didn't have my collecting basket, so I could only get one set of things at a time, I'd have to make another one soon. The first thing I found was wild sage, perfect for treating fevers and illnesses. I soon found that the area didn't have many of the things I knew to grow up in Alaska due to different climates, its snowy nearly all year round up there. Lupa told me we were in some place called Idaho in America. It was hotter, something I wasn't used to, but I'd acclimatise after a few months. I walked inside, happy to see Lupa playing with her family.

I went straight into the healing room where I dumped the sage I held in my mouth on an empty bowl I found. There weren't a lot of things they had here, but then again, Lupa would have had her mother to heal any wounds they had, so I'd have to make a few things. It wouldn't be that hard, I had sharp claws; all I had to do was find a good sized log and start carving. If fact, I could do it now. I ran back outside, but was then stopped when I reached the main dome. There was a pile of logs by the side of the entrance I didn't notice, maybe the humans us them to keep warm at night. I might as well use these. So one by one, I took three into the sanctum and set them by the pool of crystal clear water, where I started carving. I needed to make bowls, so if I worked constantly, I could have made three by the end of the day. But knowing Lupa, she'd want to do something.

I was fifteen minutes in, when I heard someone yawn. I looked up to the archway to see a Human come walking in wiping his eyes. But then he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw me. I recognised him. "Err, who are you?" He asked.

"I recognise you, we've met." I replied.

"Wait, I do remember you." He said taking another step closer. "Yes, you're that Dire Wolf, the one that killed me to help Scott!" He exclaimed. That was it; he was that one I used to cure Scott of expression all those years ago. We let him go after seeing we had no use of him and that he'd keep our existence a secret.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm with Lupa, Dakota, Myka and the others. What are you doing here?" He asked back.

"I'm with Lupa; she brought me here last night." I replied. Neither of us moved closer, I didn't trust him fully and I guessed he didn't either.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Making bowls; you need some in the healing room."

"What a hand?" I looked him up and down, seeing if he had anything or if his body language said he was a threat. I didn't see anything, so I rolled a log away from me. He smiled a little and came closer as I continued with the log I was working on, but I didn't take my eyes off him the entire time. He reached into that thing humans where on their bodies, and suddenly pulled out a knife. I stopped and growled at him, warning him. "Calm down." He said gently. "I haven't got claws if you haven't noticed." He said as he used it to chipped away parts of the log. I ceased my snarls and went back to the log. "So how long have you been here?"

"Last night, you?" I asked back.

"A few months."

"It can't be comfortable for you to live here that long."

"It's ok, we've lined the floors with moss, leaves, grass and other stuff, it's good. We're all used to it now."

"How many of you are there?" I asked again.

"Not including me…nine. Not including Myka, Lupa and Dakota." He answered. "How long have you known them?"

"They came to us when Lupa's mom was pregnant and her step-father was ill. What about you?"

"A few years, we all lived in the same place together up in Canada." He stopped what he was doing and just stared at me, it made me also stop; just to be sure he wasn't going to do anything. "I sense you still don't like me." He said as he continued.

"For good reason."

"Which is?"

"That your species is responsible for making mine extinct."

"You can't blame anyone that's alive today for doing that." He replied.

"You're all the descendants of those who did it."

"No we're not, but I know who is." He said, making me listen in. "The people after us and more importantly Lupa, Dakota and Myka are the descendants of those who did it; they are still around today and are after us."

"How can you be sure? How can I trust you?" I asked uncertain.

"You can't, but you can take my word for it that everyone here has a grudge against them and fleeing from them. They kill us; we kill them, that's how it works with us now."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Shortly after I met them."

"I never caught your name." I said, now feeling like this person wasn't going to mean any harm. Besides, I'm sure I could handle him.

"Tony." He responded.

"Faolan." I said giving him a courteous nod.

"You'll get to trust us in time; you'll have to if you're staying here."

"I think I can trust you enough." Just then, I heard multiple footsteps followed by several people and a wolf come walking in here. One of which was as girl, who pointed me out to the others, making them stop.

"Wow, who's the giant?" I don't know why people thought of me as a giant, I was three quarters of the size I would get. Standing up, my head would reach their stomachs, where as a fully grown Dire Wolf could look them in the eye, face to face, I wasn't no where near the size I will be now that I don't wear my bracelet, I'll start growing now, and needing to eat. I started to feel my threat level unnecessarily start to build.

"Just wait a minute guys." Tony said stopping them from coming any nearer. "These are the rest of our group. There's Chris, Cody, Skye, Tess, Michael, Melissa, Jack, Jenny and David. Guy's this is Faolan, he came here last night with Lupa."

"Well it's good to meet you." One of the girls with long blonde hair said approaching and sat beside him, and slowly one by one the others did, but not sitting anywhere near me.

"Why are you so big?" One of the men asked.

"He's a Dire Wolf." Tony said before I could react. I growled lowly at him, making him now regret saying.

"That's impossible." one of the others said.

"It is, I don't know where he got the idea from." I replied glaring at him. Just then, Lupa, Dakota and Myka came bounding through and towards us.

"Where have you been?" Tony of the men asked to Myka.

"Connecting with our inner puppies." She giggled while panting heavily and lying beside him. Lupa came panting around and lay beside me and Dakota sat a little beside her.

"Watcha doing?" Lupa asked.

"Making bowls, you don't have many so there's nowhere to put this."

"You're a witch, can't you just magic some up."

"Or I could conjure you some?" Dakota added.

"There's no fun in that, plus it'll pass the time." I chuckled.

"I see you're getting along nicely with everyone." She said again.

"You could say that."

"You haven't eaten anyone yet, so that's a good start."

"Don't tempt me." I grumbled.

"You'll get along fine." I then bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Tony told them I was a Dire Wolf, but they didn't believe him."

"Good." She replied, but I wasn't done, for I thought of a problem between us.

"But there's something else, I think we should go somewhere private though." She nodded and she followed me out into the main dome.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've taken off my bracelet now."

"So?" She asked not seeing the point.

"So I'm going to start growing again, my body is waking up again."

"I still don't understand." She added.

"That means it will be nearly impossible to get married or have the pups we saw, I will hurt you." Her eyes widened, now seeing what I was trying to say.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"There's another thing sage is used for."

"Which is?"

"It can be used to make a liquid that stunts growth permanently, I was going to make a batch tonight and take it."

"Can it be dangerous?"

"It's harmless, but the ingredients can't be found around here, I couldn't find them."

"Then where can you get them?"

"Back home."

"Fine, take Dakota with you, then you can get back whenever you need to." She said licking my cheek. "Will you be ok? They may expect to see you return." She asked again worried.

"I'll be fine; I know where to find them so it shouldn't take too long."

"Ok, let's go and get Dakota." I nodded and with that we walked back to retrieve Dakota. We explained the plan to him and he was more then happy to oblige, He knew that we wanted to be together and there as nothing he could do about it, and when we told him that I could hurt her, he didn't hesitate in getting to his paws and walking back into the main dome. He only knew the spot where he usually brought himself and Lupa, so we'd have to be careful not to run into Tarkeith. I needed four things which should only take an hour to find. He held up his paw which as soon as I touched, brought me and him to my former home.

**Myka' P.O.V**

Faolan and Dakota just left to go to some place, why I didn't know, but it had to be important, nothing would make Dakota get to his paws that quickly. Lupa returned on her own and joined in the circle we had formed, sitting beside me and Tony. I kept smiling at Jack who sat on the other side of the circle who returned it with his own smiles. Every time Tony saw it, he'd nudge me lightly and give me a small grin, making me blush a little. It was bad enough for my family to know about us, let alone my uncle like figure who's been there for me as I grew up.

Twenty minutes into the talking we were doing, Michael got up to leave for something, but upon getting up, the walkie talkie he always carried around in hope of hearing something fell out his back pocket. My technically biological grandmother Jenny picked it up, but as she held it, she gasped loudly, enough to silence the conversations going on and to make all eyes fall on her. She shook violently and her eyes were sealed tight shut while my technically grandfather David wrapped an arm around her.

"What's happening to her?" Tony asked.

"Premonition." She replied. "Major premonition." She didn't open her eyes when she spoke. I heard she had these, as well as her ability to see two minutes into the future. After ten seconds of convulsing, she had another deep breath as she dropped the walkie talkie and open her eyes.

"What did you see?" David asked.

"A truck, guarded by four cars and two motorcycles. I think it was the Ditori's next ammo supply."

"What's the date?" He asked to everyone.

"18th October." Cody answered.

"If they still stick to the times, they are due one."

"Did you see when it would come?" Michael asked.

"No, but I saw a sign, it was leading to that other place in Spokane, on a road before it reached the town."

"But you didn't see when it would come?" He asked again.

"Could be in a few seconds, hours, days, who knows."

"Let's assume it will be soon, I say we stop it."

"How, Dakota's gone." Lupa responded.

"Then we go as soon as he comes back. Until then we prepare." Michael said. "Chris, Cody, ready the guns, Jenny, see if you can get anything more off that." He said pointing to the walkie talkie. "Everyone else, do what ever you have to do to get yourself ready." Michael was good at dishing out the orders. Chris and Cody followed there's and walked out and soon returning with that giant chest of weapons they kept. They inspected each one before handing them out with a few extra magazines, rounds and clips. I felt so useless, Lupa refused to let me go, she wasn't going to let me, especially when I have no powers. Dakota would be even worse when he returned, he'd think of some way to restrain me from moving and coming with them. Jack even sided with them, even though he wasn't of much use, he still planned on going with them. This wasn't turning out fairly. Twenty minutes later, Dakota and the large Faolan came back, confused as to why everyone was mobilised. Michael was the one to quickly explain everything to them. Faolan was going to stay as well; apparently he had other important things he needed to do also. He went back out and into another room just as the others finished prepping themselves. I pleaded to my siblings to let me come, but they wouldn't have any of it. So what if I wasn't of any use, they were after me in the first place, so I had to do something to help. But still they refused and then started ignoring my pleas. Jenny received another premonition of a clock tower saying 12:10pm. She took that as a clue to the location where they would intercept it, and the time it would be there. They readied themselves and gathered around Dakota. He said that he remembers waking up partially and seeing a part of a street which he hoped was the place they were going. Before they went, I ran up to Jack and kissed his cheek, saying it was for luck. Faolan also came running out and nuzzled Lupa, also asking that she be careful and return home safely. Seconds later, they vanished, leaving multiple of Dakota's Jump Scars that looked very pretty. But it didn't replace the fact that they were in danger.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

As soon as we arrived at the place I remember passing once when I temporarily woke up. It was on the edge of some town, a giant sign on the edge of it saying "Spokane", meaning we were in the right place. Behind us was a modern church, with a giant clock on it saying it was 12:05pm. We pieced everything together, the clock, the time, the location; this was the place they were going to come. But Jenny told us she didn't know when. Certainly at 12;05pm, but on what day? Tomorrow, the day after, in a few weeks? We didn't know. But at least we knew of the place it would come and the time of day, just not on what day. The road was empty, so we made a line across it, blocking anything from coming through. A stream ran alongside the right of the road, giving Melissa another power instead of the pistol she held. We had our plan, Melissa would deal with the first two cars, Michael the third, and I the fourth. Lupa would stop the truck in its tracks. Chris and Cody would deal with the motorcycles before they even emerged from behind the bushes that concealed the rest of the road. Jenny would keep an eye out for anything that maybe coming after them or any surprises they had. That she was doing now, constantly keeping an eye on the next two minutes to see if they were early, late or on time.

But no, they came dead on time. The clock stuck ten past, and they came barrelling around the corner to meet our line. We had to play this out like we planned. First Melissa used her gift to pull out a long tendril of the water and splash it over a large area of the road far ahead of us. The motor cycles sped ahead; they now knew we were here to stop them. Chris and Cody dealt with them as soon as the revs went up, they fell and their bikes cart wheeled into the air and off the road. The convoy crossed the water, but just as the last two car where over it, Melissa threw her arms up into the air, and suddenly, two large spikes of ice burst out of the ground and impaled the cars. They were stuck in the air, unable to move. At the same time this happened, I ran for the car on the right, I had to pull this off carefully or I'd be killed in impact with the metal car. The cars sped up, ready to ram me. Before my target reached me, I jumped and grabbed the edge of it with my forepaws and I jumped us to my favourite shark pool. I spun wildly under the water, but when I jumped back, Michael had the last car in flames and on its side by the road.

Last was the truck, which came to an abrupt stop after Lupa smashed it against one of her shields, causing the back end to fly into the air, and the entire thing rolled over and onto its roof. Several men jum out of the two impaled cars stuck on Mel's ice. They too fell after meeting the bullets other their guns. We had won, but were this a trap like the last time we did this. When me, Lupa, mom, Scott, Jenny and David last stopped them like this, it was a decoy, there was nothing inside. But if this was, why would they send so many vehicles and men to guard it? This had to be real!

We ran around to the back, first making sure the people inside were dead before we continued. Tony gave Michael a leg up to reach the handle and swing open the door. We hit the jackpot. Inside was full of weapons, ammo, explosives and projectiles. We struck a gold mine. The others burst out in praise and yells of victory. We had done it. We had stopped them once more. They are going to be so mad. "Man we could so use some of these." Chris exclaimed happily looking inside.

"We can't." Michael replied. "These were going to be used for evil; we're not going to use them." Chris sighed and sulked away unhappy.

"What do we do with it then?" Skye asked.

"I'll get rid of it." I said.

"You can't, last time you wanted to die." Lupa retaliated.

"That was years ago, our powers have advanced since then, I can do it."

"Are you sure, we don't want a repeat of last time." Michael asked uncertain.

"I'm sure." I said.

"Good luck." He said pulling a doubtful face. He and the others stepped back while I clambered inside the back, I was going to jump the entire thing and go with it, just to be sure. Plus if it does hurt, it won't as bad this way.

I thought back to that little shark pool where all this time I've been dumping their things. Before I could take a breath, that green light consumed me and the inside of the trailer quickly filled up with water, I never thought of this part. I was smashed against the back of the trailer with a never ending amount of water crushing me with such force. I had to wait and hold on until I could see and get away. I couldn't concentrate with all this; other things kept flooding my mind and this trailer. The water stopped filling, and I saw able to see, there wasn't any air pockets in here, and now more worryingly, the door was shut. I swam to the door and tried pushing; pulling and kicking at the handle, but it didn't budge. Then it hit me, why was I doing this? I jumped back to the others, taking with me half the contents of the water filed trailer. I spluttered and coughed up the sea's water. My head pounded in my skull, like having a massive migraine. I felt someone place a hand or paw on my shoulder and their voice identified it was Lupa.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The trailer filled with water, I couldn't get out." I spluttered.

"Get it all out." Michael said patting my back.

"Come on, let's get you home." Lupa added.

"Just give me a second, it feel's a horse kicked me in the head." I replied.

**Myka's P.O.V**

I found that Faolan was a really exciting guy; he knew a lot of this I didn't. But he also told me a big secret, the key as to why he was so big. He told me he was a Dire Wolf, our ancestors. He's been kept alive all these years by an immortality bracelet he stopped wearing last night when he came back. I've been with him all this time while he as making something. He said that if he and Lupa were to be together, he needed to make it, or else the future they saw together will not be possible to complete. It amazed me to meet another witch, even if they weren't very strong. I was face to face with the one I first thought Lupa was telling me he had a big "down there" part, obviously she was telling the truth about both ways of saying it. This potion type thing he as making will stunt his growth, stopping him from growing. He told me of their vision, that they foresaw a possible future for them that included pups. But he admitted he will hurt her if they mated and that it wouldn't be possible to do so.

He and Dakota had been out to his old home to locate the correct ingredients for them, four of which couldn't be found in this part of the country, hence why he needed to go back. He found all of them, and now he was carefully adding them into the water.

"So how long have you been a witch?" I asked another question, one of hundreds I've pelted him with.

"Since I was born, in an ancient pack, there is a Shaman and an apprentice, when the shaman dies, on the same day a pup is born, and it is bestowed with the former shaman's powers. Then the former apprentice becomes the shaman and the pup is taken from its family and raised to become the new apprentice. It's very complicated."

"I understand, so it's all about tradition?"

"Sort of, but I was the first to break it in thousands of years. I'm supposed to be the next Shaman, but I've run away with Lupa. There are three she-wolfs in the pack who are pregnant, they will be raised as the new apprentice by the current shaman."

"Sounds weird." I giggled.

"Try living like that" He chuckled. "Right you should know the drill, step back." He said coming around to me and ushering me further away from the bowl. He took a pinch of the final ingredient and threw it in before quickly covering me with his body. There was small bang, and when I looked a puff of smoke and sparks lying around the edge of the bowl. "Well, at least it worked." He chuckled.

"Are you going to take it now?"

"Yeah, I'm not waiting for Lupa." He said waving the smoke away.

"Why not? I'm sure she'd want to be here to see it." I asked confused.

"It hurts a bit, I told her it wouldn't. I don't want her to think of me as a liar. I just don't want her to see this, hence why I'm taking it now."

"How much will it hurt?" I asked.

"Like my bracelet did, it freezes all internal changes and growth.I won't grow, but I will age, and I will need to eat and drink"

"So how does it hurt?" I asked again still confused.

"It fixes itself to our bones and insides, it's said to burn and actually being burnt is more preferable." He lay down opposite it and tilted the bowl a little in his paw. "To your good health." He said then completely drinking it.

"More like yours." As soon as the liquid touched his lips, I heard him whimper and saw his eyes clenched tight shut. He downed it as quickly as possible before pushing the bowl away and groaning on the floor. I could actually see smoke or steam seeping out from in-between his teeth, I guess he heard right about it burning your insides. I ran around to him and took his paw in my hand, telling him to breath and anything else to try and help him get through it. That smoke started to pour out of his ears and nostril, showing it was spreading around his body, fast. He rolled around, yelling out every now and then as the liquid was absorbed into his blood stream and I tried to comfort the giant in my eyes in any way I could. He rolled around in pain for fifteen minutes, before slowly he started to settle, his heart rate return to normal and his breathing slowed. It seems it was over "Are you ok?" I asked still worried for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lay down beside him while keeping hold of his paw, his body was radiating with heat. "Thank you, you're a lot like you sister."

"In what why?" I asked.

"Caring, kind, worrying." He replied with moving.

"Don't let Lupa hear you say that, she'll get the wrong idea." I whispered.

"What's going on here?" I looked back at the entrance of the room to see Lupa stood, evidently, they had returned and Lupa came in looking for us. Regrettably in a bad way. I didn't answer; I ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. "I'll get what wrong idea?"

"Is everyone ok?" I asked hoping for a yes. More importantly, if Jack was.

"Everyone's fine." She said but without returning the hug. "But what was going on?" She demanded. I looked back as Faolan was groaning to his paws.

"Nothing, don't worry." He answered.

"No you tell me!" She snapped aggressively. "Why were you lying like that and holding paws?!"

"Nothing, I wouldn't do that, I don't even know him." I protested.

"I took the potion." Faolan added. "I lied when I said it wouldn't hurt, it did a lot. Myka was helping me get through it. Lupa I would never betray you with your sister, let alone altogether. I love you."

"Is that really what happened?" She asked calmer and looking at me for the answer.

"Yes." I answered. "I'm dating someone already, why would I be with someone I've only known for a few hours?" She sighed and hung her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just when I came in and saw you two like that..." Faolan walked passed me and muzzled her head, bringing it up and locking her in a quick kiss.

"It's ok, we understand; just don't ever think I'd cheat on you."

"I'm sorry Myka." She said walking passed him and wrapping her paws around me.

"It's ok." I giggled. "I can see the impression it would have given you. So everyone's back safely?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're all ok, we stopped them." She smiled.

"Great, I'm going to see Jack; I'm going to kick his ass for going." I said walking out and leaving them to make up for it.

**Jack's in for it now, Lupa got the wrong idea, Faolan's setting in and getting used to being around Humans, Myka's powers haven't returned. So many questions and facts, and all while be answered and confirmed in due it. Sorry it was up late guys, i was at church. Just as a future warning, on Sunday's expect it to be up late in the morning. Until this afternoon. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	27. Chapter 27 Tipping the Tables

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 27: Tipping the Tables

**Myka's P.O.V**

I brought my head down after finishing my hole with Jack, we howled for an eternity, our voices dancing and intertwining in the air. I looked deep into his eyes, but then found myself in his embrace. "I was so worried for you." I sighed. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"I wouldn't leave you here?" He chuckled. "Besides, I wasn't skipping out on tonight."

"You know." I said pulling my head away and running a claw side to side along his chest. "Lupa's been telling me that I need to kiss you at some point tonight." I said without blushing at all. I wanted to kiss him tonight; I think I've begun to fall for the grey wolf.

"Really?" He asked. "Well I'll have to tell her something about that." I noticed he was teasing, so it made me ask again.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Is it usually customary to kiss on the third date?" He asked faking to be confused.

"Screw that." I giggled hitting his chest lightly. He chuckled and leant in towards me and I did to him and our lips touch. It wasn't a peck on the lips, but a deep kiss. I felt him pull me to him closer, his heart was beating frantically in his chest, and like mine, felt like it would make an appearance and burst out his chest. We closed our eyes, and I savoured this amazing moment. I would say that for a first kiss that it was great, but then again, this wasn't; let's say it's the best first kiss without being in heat. After several moments of heaven, we pulled away. I was lost for words when I stared into his eyes, last dark blue that I love.

"I think I love you Myka." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"I think I love you too." I giggled.

"Why are you on your back?" He then asked. It had only just transpired that I was on my back with him standing over me.

"Beats me, but I like it."

"I've got no objections."

"I could make an improvement." I said running my paw back and forth across his chest again.

"How can this moment be any better?" He asked now looking genuinely confused. I quickly pushing him off me, making him stumble and land on his back, making the dirt around us fly off into the air a little. "What the hell?" He asked still confused. I stepped through the dirt mist and stood over him.

"This is how it can be better." He seemed to have got the message and smiled. I lower my head to his and once more met with his lips, we kissed more intensely as the seconds passed. Not too mention that I also found myself lowering my body down to his, I rest myself on him, once again feeling his heart beat vigorously in his chest like mine. We wrestled with each others tongues, getting into this quickly, and we still did when my legs gave way from the pleasure of kissing and I fell to my side. We pulled each other close never breaking the kiss. Until…

"Aww, how touching." A voice said. We broke the kiss and looked up in horror to see not only Sam, but several of his people standing behind him, holding various types of weapons. Pleasure was replaced by fear as we quickly got to our paws, but Jack protectively stood in front of me. "Yet also sick." He added, followed by laughed from his companions.

"What do you want?!" Jack snarled.

"I think you know what we're after." He replied evilly. Jack followed his gaze back to me, then spun back around to face him again. "You will not touch her!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Come, come now, or do you wish to die as well?"

"Rather me then her."

"Jack don't!" I yelled. I stepped around him and stood halfway between us. "Just don't hurt him."

"Myka no!" He yelled back.

"It's alright, it's not like anyone could just bring me back if he wanted to." I replied winking at him. He titled his at me, not understanding what I was saying. I turned back to Sam. "I'll come, just don't hurt him."

"NO!" Jack screamed as he tried to run around me. But he was met with a flying foot from one of Sam's goons and sent sprawling away. I tried to run after him, but something was slipped around my neck, it was some dog pole, I couldn't get to him as they pulled me away.

"Jack run!" I screamed. He looked at me frantically at the same time they readied their weapons. "Just go, get help!" He didn't see any other choice and he ran. They started firing at him, but he was more nimble and started weaving around until he disappeared into some bushes across the small clearing.

"After him, don't let him warn the others!" Sam ordered. "Get her back to the van, move out." They choked me as they dragged me across the clearing and towards some other path that I presume led off the mountain. Several of his people ran after Jack, so in a final attempt to do something I yelled

"Jack, they're coming, keep running!"

"Shut up." Sam ordered right as he hit me with the butt of his gun in the side, it make a horrid and disgusting sound of a rib or two cracking. I yelped, but I wasn't able to do anything as I saw pulled along again and forced to move. I could hear the echoes of the bullets being fired, hopefully none being true and hitting Jack. They pulled and kicked me to keep moving to entire twenty minutes down the path, where at the bottom there was a large black van. They picked me up via the pole strangling me for a moment before throwing me into a cage. Pain racked against my body, even more within my my side. Everyone clambered inside, but it seems they still had the respect to wait for their comrades, we didn't move.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, trying not to seem scared.

"Are you scared?" Sam asked.

"Terrified." I answered truthfully.

"Then why aren't your eyes changing?" He asked.

"Because I know I'm not going to be in here much longer." I replied. I wasn't going to tell him that I had lost my powers, if so, then I as of no use to them and they'd kill me on the spot.

"Oh so you've still lost your powers have you?" He chuckled.

_"Dammit"_

**Jack's P.O.V**

I ran for dear life, this night started off so well, but how did they find us? Maybe they heard our howling. The last I heard of Myka was her yelling they were after me, shortly after, bullets whizzed passed my head mere centimetres away. My side was in pain from the kick, but it was bearable. I needed to get help. But while I ran and dodged the bullets, I tried to decipher what Myka told me. "It's not like anyone could just bring me back if he wanted to." What did that mean? I'd have to ask the others, right now I couldn't think. I continued to run, all the way to god knows where, I didn't know where I was going. This place was nothing but bushes; I had to be careful not to run into anything, or off anything. Every time I thought I came to an end of a bush, another would be right there.

That fear I had of falling off something, soon came true, for suddenly I became weightless as I fell. But I fell through braches and vines which snared around my body, stopping me from falling. I dangled perilously high above the ground, but where was I? I looked around and down, I was in the sanctum of the Temple, below me, thirty feet down, everyone sat covering their heads from the falling braches and leaves. They all jumped to their feet and paws and looked up to see me.

"Jack?" Lupa asked. Suddenly, one of the vines snapped, and the others weren't enough to hold my weight. Shortly after the rest of them snapped, causing me to fall and spin uncontrollably as I did. I splashed as I fell into the pool and hit my head against the rocks on the bottom. I didn't pass out, but it certainly made me feel dizzy. I didn't take a breath, and I soon found myself breathing in the water, now I was getting ready to pass out. But then I heard another splash and someone dived in after me. I felt their hand grab my scruff and pull me out, followed by many more helping to drag me out and away from the water's edge. I coughed and spluttered up the water that I inhaled into my lungs; it felt like I breathed in the entire contents of the pool. I hacked and choked away, clearing everything.

"What the hell happened?" Someone asked, I wasn't sure who, for I had my eyes closed and I couldn't really speak.

"M, m, My Myka's…" I started chocking again. But then I heard the easily pissed off voice of Dakota yell.

"Where's Myka, what happened to her?!" He screamed.

"They found us." I hacked. "They took her away, I couldn't stop them."

"So you left her!" He yelled again.

"She told me to run and get help, they kicked me away and started shooting at me." I replied in defensive.

"Where is she?!" Lupa asked frantically.

"They took her down another mountain path, she told me something."

"What?" She asked again quickly.

"It's not like someone could just bring me back if they wanted to." They seemed to know what she was on about, something I hadn't noticed, but forgot.

"Dakota, get her back here!" Tony yelled with a voice full of worry. He waved his paw, and a second later a green flashed filled the room and Myka lay on the floor crying and covering her eyes beside him. Everyone ran over to her. "Myka you're home now, you're safe." Lupa said down to her. She moved her paws and looked up at them, quickly jumping to her paws and crying into her sister's shoulder. But suddenly she screamed and fell back to the ground clasping her side.

"What's wrong, what did they do?!" Tony asked bending down to her.

"They hit me, it hurts so much." She said in agony. "Where's Jack?!" I crawled over to her while using one paw to cover the bleeding wound on my head.

"I'm right here."

"Are you ok?" She sobbed while lifting her head up to look at me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Let me look at her." That giant wolf said coming over to us. He barged passed everyone and spoke. "Myka, this may hurt, but I need to see if anything's broken."

"Bite on this." Dakota said handing her and stick that fell with me. She bit down hard on it, making it crack and make noises as if it were about to break. Tony held onto her paw which she held tightly. Faolan started by the top of her neck, feeling around for something.

"Nothing seems broken." He said, but then he brushing his paw over her lower two rips, the stick in her much snapped clean in half and she released an ear piercing scream and she extended her claws in Tony's hand. I saw blood start to drip from the inside onto the floor, but he didn't let go, he pushed through the pain. She started crying loudly as well as screaming, but still Faolan pressed in a few places around her ribs, adding more to her pain and the screaming. Lupa covered her muzzle to silence her, for the Ditori were still up there, and her screams were loud enough to bring down the mountain. He stopped pressing, coming to a conclusion. "You've broken your last two ribs and cracked a third." Myka sighed while crying. The blood still dripped from Tony's hand. "You need to rest. Someone take her to the chambers, I need to get some things." Tony let her go, exposing his bloody hand, he had a nice wide gash on his palm. He gently scooped Myka up while cooing her soothingly and carried her back to the chambers. I brought my paw back down from my head and looked at the small amount of blood on my pads; I'd have to do something about that. I eagerly followed Tony with Lupa and Dakota behind me. But when we reached the archway, I was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall, making me hit my head again; Dakota pushed me up onto my hind legs and placed his paws around my throat.

"What the hell happened out there?!" He demanded while incredibly infuriated.

"They came after us after we finished howling, they took her away and she told me to run and get help!" I replied back in fear.

"So you just left her?!" He spat. "Because of you she's broken her ribs and could have possible hurt herself more, you aren't worthy of her!"

"Dakota let him go!" Lupa ordered to him.

"You think you can just leave my sister you piece of shit?! I thought you said you liked her?!"

"I do, we're in love, I wouldn't leave her unless I had no other choice, and I didn't!" Fear took me over and forced me to do what I now regret. I kicked him in his stomach, resulting in his dropping me and allowing me to get away. He snarled at me viciously and lowered his top half while raising his hackles and baring his teeth, as did it. We started slowly circling one another, and the others looking on, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he disappeared, but the appeared again right in my face and knocking me onto my back, I placed my paws in his belly and while rolling back and threw him off me again before getting back to my paws. He vanished again, but before he could appear in front of me again, a green light appeared in-between us. But then it quickly split in two, knocking us both back and away like a wall.

"Both of you just calm down!" Lupa screamed. "You're both being ridiculous!" She added as she came over to me and helped me to my paws.

"You're siding with him!" He argued back.

"I'm not siding with anyone; you're both in the wrong. You don't hurt my brother." She snarled in my face. "And you don't do that to Myka's love. I believe him, he didn't have a choice. I believe that he wouldn't have left if he didn't have a choice." He growled and cried out in rage while he hit the floor before vanishing. Leaving a silence in the air. No-one spoke, so I took it as my cue to leave. I walked out and into the chambers, where I found Tony and Faolan sat outside a hole which I presumed Myka was in. I walked through a gap; Faolan was spreading some sort of paste across her side.

"This will help with the pain." He said calmly. She looked up and saw me.

"What was all that out there?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that, just rest."

"He's right." Tony added. "Just rest baby girl." He said rubbing her head ad cheek.

"Thank you Uncle Tony, love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes. She fell asleep soon after.

"Want me to look at your head?" Faolan asked me.

"Please." I replied bowing a little so he could see better.

"Just a scratch, when it stops just clean it out, you'll be fine." He said quickly.

"What happened out there?" Tony asked.

"We were howling and they came after us wanting her. She gave herself up and told me to get Dakota to bring her back. I wouldn't have left her if I didn't have a choice. They kicked me away and caught her, then she told me to run, so I did then I fell."

"I heard you arguing with Dakota, I think you did good. Thank you for getting help." Tony said rubbing my head.

"I had to, I love her. I wasn't going to let them take her."

"So you fell in love did you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we think we do."

"I'm proud of you both, she's grown up so fast." He said looking down to her.

"Let's leave her, she needs to rest." Faolan said getting up to leave.

"I think I'll stay here with her for when she wakes up." I said getting in with her and curling up around her back but being careful not to touch her side or move her. Tony and Faolan left, and I laid my head beside Myka's, licking her cheek before I closed my eyes.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I was going to have serious words with both my brother and Jack when Dakota gets back from his sulk. Never had I seen him blow up like that, nor have I seen anyone blow up in his face. I was disappointed with both of them. This had to straighten out between them; I'll seal them in a shield together if I have to. But right now, we had other things on our minds, like the fact the Ditori have us basically surrounded; thankfully they wouldn't be able to find us. But at the lengths I know they'd go, they'll level the entire mountain to find us. Michael called everyone together, saying that he had a planned. "I have an idea." He started. "Jack said they're all over us, meaning that their HQ will be nearly abandoned. I say we attack while we have the chance, we've stopped their supplies for the next few months, but now we can have a chance to decrease their numbers and what little supplies they have left. But this is big, and it can mean not all of us will return, I can't make this decision for all of you. What do you think?" I was the first to step forward quickly.

"I'm with you."

"So am I." Tony added.

"Count me in." Skye said. One by one everyone gathered closer, saying they will join to help.

"So will I." A voice added. I looked around to see Dakota shamefully hanging his head and walking towards us. No-one said anything to him as he approached.

"Alright then." Michael said. "We'll go to where we went yesterday and walk from there; we'll be able to find it. Understood?" Every nodded. "Ok, Chris, Cody, dish out guns and everyone get ready."

Faolan came walking in right about then, and I padded up to him and nuzzled his neck.

"I want you to stay, this will get dangerous."

"But I want to protect you." He complained and kissing me quickly.

"I now you do." I replied kissing him back. "But I need you to stay and be ready to treat any wounds we get, Myka can't heal anymore. Besides, I need you to take care of her if anything happens to us."

"Don't think like that." He snapped. "Nothing will happen, you will all come back."

"But please…" I pleaded. "Promise me you'll look after Myka."

"I won't, because I know you'll come back."

"Thank you." I said kissing him deeply, but only making it quick, for the others were getting ready to go.

"Be safe." He said as he let me go back to the others. I walked away, possibly for the last time and back to the others who were loading and putting spare ammo in their pockets. They gathered around Dakota, all placing a hand on his back. He looked at me, knowing he did wrong, I couldn't say I returned his look or a smile.

A boom and flash later, we were outside by the same road we came to this morning. Though it was dark and getting towards the early hours of the morning, so it was deathly quiet. We could see across a field the warehouse district we were taken to, it made me shudder upon seeing it, it made me remember what went on in there, that they did to me. We ran across that field, and hiding behind one of the many warehouses in five minutes. They seemed to remember which one it was. I followed them across, careful not to be seen by the many patrols and guards we nearly ran into on the way. This mission was just to destroy what little weapons they would have remaining, leaving nothing for them to use for months. If what we thought was correct, there wouldn't be many of them around, seeing as they were all out trying to find us again. Maybe they didn't know about what we did today, but surely they must have heard.

We were careful as not to make any noise when we had no choice but to take out the guards. Finally we reached the warehouse we were taken into; I couldn't remember if this was the one, I only remember waking up in there and passing out again before leaving. Two guards were situated on the roof, which both fell in unison by the trigger happy twins. The way was clear, so we made our move. We didn't know what the inside was going to be like, or if their weapons were even in here. All I remember from waking up was being in a glass room and a piece of tarpaulin making like a little corridor just on the others side. This was as stealth mission, we had to be careful. We reached the giant doors, and Tony, Michael, Cody and David pried them open. But then Jenny suddenly whispered. "Behind us!" She pointed back just as three people came walking around the corner. Using their silenced weapons. Chris and Cody silenced them, leaving them to drop. Jenny was a big help. We opened the door, and ran inside to find cover. We split up, hiding behind boxes, sheets of tarpaulin, anything we could find. Dakota ran the other way and disappeared behind a sheet of tarpaulin, so he was out of site from everyone.

This place wasn't as nice as the previous one we had been to; it looked like they were only staying here for a short period of team. But something made us very worried, there wasn't a sound, not a voice, a footstep, or an echo, there wasn't anything here. We all looked at one another, thinking if we were all thinking the same thing. Were they even here? Or was it a trap? Of course they were here, or else there wouldn't be all this or the guards around the complex. So what was going on? Michael motioned for everyone to keep moving, I stayed near the front, ready to cast up a shield if need be. And Dakota came running back around the corner. Everyone cautiously made their way down the makeshift corridors and passed the supposed badly made cubicles, still not seeing anyone. But then there was a rush, like a small but powerful breeze running by to our right. Everyone concentrated down there, but they didn't see anything. Then again behind us, still it wasn't there. We heard a girl's laugh, like something was being amused. "Keep moving." Michael whispered. We rounded a corner, but then we found something, or someone. A body lay on the floor in a puddle of its own blood, a blood mark on its neck.

"What the hell did that?" Tess asked looking down at the grim sight. Then again, we hear that rush of wind.

"Who's there?!" Michael said, but not too loudly. We heard it one final time, this time much closer and behind us. We spun around, and a woman stood there, but not just any woman, but Kristy.

"Kristy?" Skye asked. She stood in the shadows of the dim lighted area, so we could only just make out it was her. "We thought you were dead."

"Stay back." She yelled before running away, but to us, it was more like vanishing.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Keep away from me!" She yelled again, her voice was faint, so she had run deeper inside. We followed after her voice; we came across more bodies laying in theirs and others blood.

"Did you do this?" I yelled out to her.

"I hadn't fed in months." Her voice echoed. "Now I can't get it off my mind, keep away from me!"

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." We then heard a door slam shut and a cluck shortly after. Soon after, we found her again, inside the same glass room Dakota and I had been locked in. Her mouth was caked in dried blood as well has her hands and clothes. "Don't come any closer." She ordered. But we ignored her and went right up to the glass.

"What happened here?" Tess asked. Suddenly she ran up to the glass and spread her blood stained hands all over it. We stepped back as to not set her off again or make her break the glass.

"I did." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked.

"They undid my chains yesterday, and I took that as a moment to get out, I killed them and drank everything from them. They shut the doors and are constantly watching to make sure I don't get out. But now I see what I've done, it is taking everything I have to not break out of here and massacre the town but right now you."

"That's only glass, what's to stop you from breaking out of there?" Cody asked.

"Its bullet proof, and I've just looked the doors." She said pointing to the door. "What are you doing here? Here to rescue me?"

"We came to destroy their weapons, we thought you were dead." Michael answered. Chris walked over to the door and pulled what looked like his wallet out, but it was full of small and thin tools.

"What are you doing?" Kristy asked backing away into the corner.

"Letting you out." He said as he started pushing selected pieces in and turning them about.

"Do you know where they keep them?" Michael asked again.

"They keep them in the building across the way, I saw them once when they tortured me."

"Another reason to let you out." Chris said as he jerked and twisted the tools and the door clucked open. He opened it slightly and stepped back.

"Do you not understand that I could kill you?" Kristy said fearful of herself and backing into the other far corner.

"You're our friend, you wouldn't." Skye said.

"I'm a vampire" She screamed. "Everything about me invites you in, thinking I'm harmless."

"How do you know you will?" I asked.

"I've lived for a very long time Lupa, I know what happens next." She said quietly.

"What does?" I asked again. She walked towards the door and stood in the archway. She smiled before stepping back and locking the door again, sealing herself in the glass room.

"I kill you."

"We're not going to leave you!" Cody yelled.

"You have to." Kristy replied. "Now go, they keep them in the building opposite, go!" Slowly, we started making our way back, Michael was the last to move and I heard him say before he too followed.

"We're coming back for you." He was then right behind us. He was right, we will come back for her, we weren't going to leave her here. At some point in the future, we will save her. We ran back to the doors, but just as we were about to run through, Jenny stopped us. We peeked through, and Sam with many of his men had just arrived and were stepping out of their cars. They must have seen the bodies because they made a line going onto one knee and standing, ready to face whatever comes out of here.

"Think you can get us in the building?" Michael asked down to Dakota. He nodded, and everyone placed a hand on him somewhere. We appeared in that massive square room, the one that Dakota killed my rapist. The first thing I found myself doing was staring into the spot where he was. It still smelled of stale blood in here, and there was even a patch of dried blood on the floor. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the others managed to pry open the doors. I ran back towards them and took point, ready to face anyone. We rounded a corner as a man walked towards us. Michael grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall while everyone aimed there weapons at him. "Where's the weapon stores!" The man didn't say anything, he refused to. So David pulled the trigger and Michael let him drop to the floor with a hole in his head.

"Keep moving." David ordered. We all split up in groups, finding it was quicker to search each room.

Five minutes later, Skye called out she had found it. I followed her voice and the others running steps and found the room we had been looking for. It was like one giant, long and wide corridor, on either side of it, hanging to the walls were guns of different sizes. Pistols, rifles, shotguns, machine guns, explosives, anything you can think of they had it here. I thought stopping the supply truck was a goldmine, this was something else.

"Hell yeah!" Cody yelled happily while running in.

"Goldmine!" Tess added.

"We're not done yet." Michael said ruining our happy moments. He walked over to the far side and grabbed some small box type thing. He looked to a box before him and ripped off the lid and inside where many more of the small boxes.

"What are they?" I asked.

"C4, highly explosive." He said. He grabbed another and walked over to the wall. "Spread them along here, we're blowing this place."

"A firework display, perfect." Jenny giggled. Everyone but Dakota and I grabbed the boxes and started putting them on the walls and flicking some sort of switch on them.

"Why do they even have these?" Tess asked.

"Who cares, they're not for much longer." Suddenly, everybody froze when we heard a door open, followed by several footsteps and voices.

"They're coming." Michael whispered.

"Keep going, I'll hold them off." I said running out. But upon leaving the door, they started firing from where they were down the corridor. The first bullet grazed my cheek and a second went through my leg. The rest didn't get passed my shield I conjured, making a wall out of it. I screamed in agony and I heard Dakota yell my name. He came running out and dragged my by my scruff back into the room, leaving a small and thin trail of blood seeping out my leg. He dropped me and ran around my side and lifted up my head.

"Lupa, just hang on, you'll be fine." He muttered. "Hurry up!" He then screamed back to the others. "Lupa's hit!"

"We're nearly done!" David yelled back. I wasn't screaming or anything, just wincing and seething through my teeth.

"Lupa I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for what I did to Jack. Please can you forgive me?" He sobbed.

"Oh shut up, I'm not dying." I said. "But yes, I forgive you." He buried his face into my chest. "But only if you talk to him, this can't carry on."

"I will." He said pulling back.

"We're done!" Michael yelled. "Time to go." He said running up to us.

"Can you stand?" Dakota asked.

"No, I can't." I replied when I tried to move it a little.

"Everyone get around." Everyone did and placed a hand on me, Dakota or Michael. "Lower the shield." He said again.

"Be quick." I replied doing just that. The bullets whizzed passed the doorway and just as the men led by Sam came barrelling in, Dakota brought us outside and back on that road we started off on. We all looked around to face the complex, then back at Michael who held the detonator. But he smiled and brought it down to me.

"You do the honours, they did terrible things to you there, you blow it." I smiled and brought my paw up before letting it fall onto the button. There was a loud boom, followed by several more, as we all looked back at the complex to see the explosion; it wasn't massive, not enough to level the building, but enough to hopefully destroy most of it. Better yet, with any luck, Sam would still be inside it. We lay around in awe at watching it. But then the walkie talkie Michael always carried on him stated crackling followed by a voice came through.

"Do you realise what you've done?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you weren't in there." Michael replied saddened.

"Thankfully most of us got out in time. But now do you realise what you've done?"

"Slowed you down we hope."

"Not only that, but you've given us a good reason to go to the government and have you people arrested for assault and destruction of property."

"Who would buy that?" Michael chuckled.

"Anyone once we make it look better and in our favour, plus I have many friends close with the law, I'll make sure we're not the only ones after you."

"That should be fun, but who would believe you?" Michael now asked with worry in his voice.

"Once we get this out, watch were you go, for where that is, we won't be far behind." Then he went silent after one last crackle.

"Don't listen to him, we'll be fine." Chris said.

"I don't care, can we just get home? I got a little bit shot if you forgot." They all suddenly remembered and gathered around us so Dakota brought us home. We came to the Sanctum, and he was the first to call out for Faolan, who then came running through.

"Faolan we need help!"

"Why what's wrong?" He asked coming to see me.

"I got a little bit shot." I said motioning back to my leg. He gasped and pushed passed everyone to get a better look. He tried lifting it up a bit, but it brought pain to it, so he dropped it instantly.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Michael took of his sweater and knelt down beside him. "Push down on it." Which he then did, making me wince at the touch. "Keep it there; I'll be back in a minute." He added running back out.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked.

"Fine." I replied. "It's not that bad."

"You might not like something then." Jenny said bending down and making me look up to her. By moving it as little as possible, she looked the other side of my leg. "I can't see an exit wound, which means it's stuck."

"So, get it out." I said.

"It hurts a lot, it might be best if we go to a vet."

"Its fine, you can get it out here."

"It's more complicated then that, it hurts a lot and there's the matter of covering it." Faolan then came running back through, this time everyone made a path for him when he reached me. David turned to the others and ushered them away to give us some privacy.

"What did I tell you about not killing yourself?" Faolan sighed.

"What? I tried not too." I giggled.

"No offence buddy, but I don't think leaves are going to be enough." Michael said to Faolan.

"What other choice do we have?" Faolan snapped

"I bought some bandages not long ago, I thought we'd need them soon, I'll just go and get them." Michael said swapping places with Jenny before running off and coming back a little while later.

"Do you know what I would've done had I lost you." Faolan said running his paw down my cheek.

"Moved on I hope, and looked after Myka like I asked." I replied

"I couldn't have moved on, I never would have. In all my three thousand years, never have I met a girl quite like you." He leant down to kiss me quickly just as Michael opened up the bandage. Faolan moved out the way and jenny wiped off the dried blood to cleanse it a little.

"Dakota, can you get me some Pliers, we need to get the bullet out." Dakota who I forgot was still standing here waved his paw and a pair of pliers appeared in his hand. "This will hurt a little, someone grab her paws." Faolan took hold of my paws and Jenny pushed down of my leg to stop it from moving.

"Just keep looking at me." Faolan whispered calmly.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1." Michael said before it felt like I was shot all over again. She pushed the pliers into the wound, feeling around for the bullet. My face contorted, and I screamed in agonizing pain, all I wanted to do was look at it, but Faolan used his spare paw to keep me from doing so. "Ok, I've got it." Michael said. I felt him withdraw out of my leg, and soon the pain decreased a little bit. I looked around to see a bloody set of pliers and a mangled bullet. He dropped them both by my head saying. "A little souvenir." Before Jenny handed him the bandage and started to wrap it around my leg. "Starting to trust us a little more?" He asked Faolan. He looked over to him out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, sure, why not." He replied pulling a small smile. I managed to grab a hold of his head and pull him into a quick kiss.

"I told you, you would." I whispered.

"How does it feel?" Jenny asked as Michael pinned the ends together.

"Hurts, but not as bad."

"Thank you." Faolan said with another smile.

"You're welcome, let's get you to rest." Michael scooped his arms underneath and carried me carefully to the chambers, where he then set me in mine and Faolan's. He was about to join me, but I stopped him.

"Dakota come and join me." I said tapping the stop beside me.

"Are you sure?"

"Go for it buddy." Faolan said patting his shoulder and jumping into the one above us. Dakota crawled in with me and lay around my back as if I were a pup. I liked it, but I liked it even more when I shuffled around so he was still curled up around me, but with my head on his neck. I gave his neck a long lick.

"Thank you, for apologising."

"I really do need to talk to Jack." He sighed.

"If not I'm locking you both in my shield until you sort things out."

"I will do tomorrow."

"I love you Lupa, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He said placing his paw over me and pulling me tighter. I held his paw and smiled.

"I love you too, now let's get some sleep." I said closing my eyes.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Things were cleared up between Lupa and Dakota, and hopefully he wouldn't do anything he'd regret when he tried the same with Jack tomorrow. But a few holes across from them, a she-wolf awoke from her sleep when they were talking. She smiled, happy that things were going to be better. Myka heard everything Jack said while he, Tony and Faolan were in here with her, she didn't fall asleep. She heard Jack say he loved her, and deep down and on the inside, she loved him. She snuggled closer to her best-friend and lover, now closing her eyes once more and dreaming of the happy life everyone is going to have.

**I bet I've nearly drove you all insane when i said that maybe Jack's only doing this to get closer to Myka and he's working for the Ditori. Keep reading and you'll find out. Wow, rewind... Someone finally had the guts to sta****nd up to Dakota, and it was the one who thought he was terrifying. I wonder how that talks going to go. Until the morning guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	28. Chapter 28 Stage One

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 28: Stage One

**The Ditori's P.O.V**

Sam was a man with a great and foolproof plan, stage one of it was complete, now it was all down to his agent to get it done. He escaped with his life after the explosion and was furious. Once again, he and his men had no weapons or ammo, but his smile soon returned after hearing some good news. They discovered Kristy had locked herself back in her prison, so once again the warehouse was theirs. But not only that, they also found their plan to have worked. Stage one was completed, and he and his fellow supernatural Dex came walking down to a science block made for the organization. Behind a sheet of glass, on a metal table lay a wolf, Sam smiled after seeing this, finally something was going right. "Now what?" Dex asked.

"We wait." Sam replied simply. "We wait until they're the most comfortable before we strike. They won't know what hit them; they don't even know the difference.

"So how does this plan work?"

"They will believe it is one of them, and when they fully trust that all is well, we follow him right to them."

"What is stage two?"

"Finding that little place they hide themselves in. It's somewhere near the mountain, we will level it if we have to."

"What do we do with him?" Dex asked pointing to the unconscious wolf.

"We need him alive, we'll keep him powerless so he doesn't escape, we need him alive."

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I was awoken the next morning by Lupa shuffling around. All night I was curled up around her back with her head lying over my neck, like she liked to. But she shifted around, so she was facing me, her head over mine and her paws laying over me, basically, she was lying on me. I smiled, she was comfy, and surprisingly so was I. I enjoyed sleeping beside her, but I know she was in love now, something I'd have to get used too, she wouldn't be sleeping beside me for much longer. She'd rather be beside Faolan, so I had to make this last.

I closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but I couldn't, I don't know why, I just couldn't, perhaps it was too late to fall back to sleep. I'm one of those wolves that once they wake up at a certain time, I'm not going back to sleep. So I slithered out from underneath her, very skilfully and sat up. She shifted around again, curling up into a ball and covering her face with her tail. Her back leg didn't seem to bother her much, but she'd have to rest it. But like mom, she didn't like to lie around all day, even when mom was heavily pregnant she wanted to be up. I'll sit on Lupa if I have to. I stretched off my muscles and yawned, feeling my back pop in the centre, relieving some tension in it. When I stood back up, a brown tail landed on my nose. It confused me at first, but then I remembered that Faolan was asleep in the hole above us. I crawled underneath it and travelled along the corridor.

Everyone was still asleep in their holes with their things in them and one's beside them. They all went out and brought clothes and other human essentials from the town a few days after first coming here. I passed Myka's hole, seeing that Jack wasn't in there. I quickened my pace, wanting to know where he was. I found him in the Sanctum by the waters edge lying down. My first reaction was to turn and walk away, not wanting to be near him since what occurred last night. But then I remembered what Lupa and I spoke about, I needed to give him a chance, something I hadn't done. The first time I met the grey wolf, he started snapping at Myka, giving the impression he was a threat. But Like Lupa said, I needed to understand that he and Myka are in love, I need to stop being the protective brother.

I was about to turn away, but I stopped myself, and after sighing and seething through my teeth, I walked into the sanctum. My claws tapping on stone floor was heard by Jack, who turned to look at me. But for the first time, he didn't start shaking in fear. He scowled at me with his eyes and got up to walk around and back out. "Jack wait." I called out. He stopped to my right and looked across at me, glaring at me. We both shared a hatred for one another now. "Look, we hate each other right?"

"No need to argue there." He replied. I took a deep breath looking away and not meeting his gaze while I said this.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you all this time. It's just…"

"Just what?" He asked.

"Listen, this family has been through a lot, before I died and after. I don't want them being repeated, and with mom and Scott no longer around, no-one is left to protect them. They're my sisters, It's hard to see them go, especially Myka, I've only been with her for a few months."

"That's why you've been acting like a prick to me all this time?" He spat and I shamefully nodded.

"Listen, how about we start off again?" I asked looking up to him. "Will you come and hunt with me?" He looked at me sceptically, but not only seeing the awkwardness in my eyes, but most likely sensing the honesty and complete embarrassment inside. For the first time since I met him, he smiled a little.

"Sure, how about we forget all this?"

"I'd like that." I replied smiling a little on my own. We walked out together, but not coming to close to one another, he still had a long way to go to gain my trust fully. Sure I wanted to learn to know and trust him, but he'd have to work to get there.

"You still don't like me." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah." I chuckled back. Sure we maybe laughing, but that doesn't mean we're friends just yet. We walked outside the sanctum and out towards the tunnel, Jack went first, but as I was going in, I heard a girl's giggle. I didn't stop or turn to look, seeing as I knew Myka was watching from somewhere. I pushed her out of my mind when I had realised I was coming outside, with Jack waiting just beyond the entrance. We walked down the small hill, passed the car that still sat there and towards the plains. I stopped him upon reaching the tree-line, seeing the herd of caribou. "You know how to hunt?" I asked.

"Of course, what wolf doesn't?"

"Good, then follow me." He wasn't lying, he was doing everything like I had learnt and taught Myka. He slunk low to the ground, like me, practically crawling along the ground, but not touching it, for that makes noise. He stayed by my side the entire time, but still not coming that close, seeing as we still had to learn to trust one another. We reached the end of the grass plains, annoyingly, they were grazing some distance from the long grass which we were concealed in, and this was as close as we could get with exposing yourself.

"Why do you hunt?" Jack whispered. "Surly you could just conjure something."

"Because it makes me feel normal, it makes me connect with my normal wolf side."

"Fair enough." He said shrugging his shoulders. "How shall we do this?"

"Not a clue. You?"

"I could go around and make them run this way, then you pounce them."

"Good idea, go." I replied, he nodded and started crawling around the edges of the long grass. He was out of my sight after a few steps, I could only wait now. I didn't lie down, as stupid as caribou maybe, they have very good hearing, plus while others are gazing, there are always ones keeping watch, they were the ones we'd have to avoid. While Jack was doing whatever it was he was doing, I studied each Caribou carefully, looking for one with a clear weakness or an elder or calf, one that wouldn't get away quickly if this didn't happen the way we had planned.

It was ten minutes later; that the ground started to tremble and a peek through the grass revealed a stampede, not what I had planned at all. We wanted them to move this way, not run.

"Dakota get out the way!" I heard Jack yell. I jumped out my place, hoping that they'd change course, but they kept on coming. So I ran to the right, diving just in time to avoid being hit. But I quickly jumped to my paws and ran after them. Jack came running up behind me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, run them down!" I yelled. We ran for what felt like hours, but it couldn't have been longer then twenty minutes. They ran in zigzagging lines around the plains, trying to lose us, but that just played to their disadvantage. Soon they began to tire and slow down, we were just as fatigued, but we were wolves, built for stamina and agility. An elder appeared out the back of the group, finding that with age came they lack of fitness and health. Jack ran to the right while I went left and ahead of the elder before coming back to meet again, we forced it to turn around and run away form the herd. We caught up to it quickly and started snapping at its legs. I managed to grab a small hold on his ankles, making it lose its footing and stumble. So I jumped onto it's back and dug my teeth into a spot just below it's shoulder blades, a pressure point I knew well of on prey. It fell, paralyzed, and I didn't let go. Jack was quick to grab it by the throat and squeeze for dear life, taking its own life for his own. It started shaking and kicking out at him, but he weaved and dodged them while keeping a good hold on its throat. Blood poured out and around Jacks muzzle, and it was a minutes later, it convulsed before lying still. I stepped off it and Jack released his grip and wiping off his muzzle, but he couldn't get it all off, some had begun to dry into his fur. "Well, done, I can see why Myka did better with you."

"Thanks, but you taught her, I just motivated her."

"Don't remind me." I replied turning away from him. "Let's get this back." I said taking one of its legs in my mouth.

"You're not going to jump it?" He asked confused.

"Where would the fun in it, plus it makes you stronger. Come on, grab a leg." I said. He saw the point and grabbed a hold of one of its other legs and together, we pulled it back home. The rest of the herd watched from a little way away, hoping that it's elder was still alive and that we'd let it go. But this was out breakfast, there was no chance we would let it go or that it was alive.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Finally, it seems that my brother is starting to trust him. I saw them leave together after waking up. My side burned with insatiable pain upon waking up. That stuff Faolan put on me helped a lot, I slept like a log, but now it was all coming back. I limped across to the healing room, looking for something that looked and smelt the same, but a lot of them did. I didn't know what I was looking for; I can't even remember what it was he put on me. I'd have to bear through the pain. So I walked into the Sanctum, but upon reaching the archway, someone from behind me spoke. "What do you think you're doing?" Faolan asked.

"Just going to lie down." I replied pleading my innocents.

"Yeah you are, in your chamber." I flattened my ears and smiled sheepishly. "Come on, get moving." He said ushering me.

"But it's more comfy in there." I said pointing back to the sanctum. "I won't move all day, I want to be in the sunlight."

"Fine, go in there and I'll be right back." He sighed in defeat. He walked into the sanctum and lay down on the stone floor. I picked one of the flowers, purple with a yellow outline, I'm not sure as to what it was, but it was pretty. I scented it, parting my jaws a little so I could get a better smell. It was a few seconds after looking at it that Faolan came walking back through with a bowl of something in his mouth. He set it beside me, and it smelt the same as what was previously on my side. "How'd you sleep?" He asked as I rolled onto my good side.

"Not too bad, that stuff helped a lot."

"Good." He chuckled lightly while take a scoop of it on his paw and gently applying it onto my side. I gasped a little, seeing as it still hurt, but only enough for me to say ouch.

"How long should it take to heal?" I asked trying not to watch, but I couldn't help myself.

"A month at least."

"What?" I groaned.

"But I'll let you walk around after a week; it'll stop hurting completely after two months."

"So all I can do is lie around here?" I whined again.

"Yep, but you'll have the rest of us to keep you company."

"Who's whining?" Tony asked as he came walking through the doorway.

"Me, I can't believe I have to sit around here for a week."

"You'll have to if you want to get better." He chuckled while coming over and sitting beside me. "What's that?" He asked again pointing the stuff he was spreading across my side.

"It's a painkiller, and a strong one at that, she should hardly feel it when it kicks in."

"That's why I slept so good last night, but this morning it hurts like hell."

"You'll be fine." He smiled while rubbing my head.

"Do you know where Dakota went? He wasn't with Lupa this morning."

"He went out with Jack." I replied with smile. Both their eyes widened and Faolan froze. "I know right, I never thought they'd do that." I giggled at their reactions.

"Not after what happened last night."

"What did happen last night?" I asked.

"They got into a fight, and I mean a real fight, they were about to kill one another."

"Are they alright?" I gasped.

"They're both fine." Lupa said as she came limping in. Faolan was quick to stop and run over to her for support.

"What did I say; you can't be walking on your leg."

"Oh shut up you." She replied. "Dakota and I talked last night…"

"I know, I heard you." I said.

"You did?" She asked as Faolan helped her lie down opposite me. "Well then you should know that I think they're going to be ok. It may take some time, but they'll learn to trust one another."

"I think so too!" Dakota yelled with a muffled voice as he came walking in with Jack dragging a carcass. I smiled warmly at Jack who couldn't return it seeing as he wasn't looking. They dropped it a little way away and came walking over. Jack came to my side while Dakota went the other side of Lupa. "Aren't you two supposed to be resting?" He asked again.

"We got bored." Lupa giggled. "How did the talk go?"

"Good." Jack replied.

"I think so too, I think I'll get to like you Jack." Dakota added. Everyone looked at him puzzled.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my brother?" I asked half joking and half serious.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Lupa asked

"I need to learn to let you two go; it's not my job to be protective, it's mom and Scott's.

"See, I told you you'd understand." Lupa said licking his cheek. I looked at Jack and licked his, but much more lovingly and he smiled and nuzzled my neck in return.

"Look at you both." Tony snickered. "All lovey dovey."

"Get used to it." I giggled.

"You've grown up so much in two years."

"Well considering that wolves age faster then humans and live shorter lives, it's understandable." Jack chuckled making the rest of us laugh, including Dakota. "But then how are you still here?" Jack asked to Faolan, who looked at him faking to be confused, and he was doing a good job of it.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"Oh come on, I know you were lying when Tony told everyone you were a Dire Wolf and you said you had no idea what you were on about."

"I'm not lying, big bones run in the family."

"You're lying." He smiled slyly.

"I'll believe him." Lupa said. "Jack's a living, walking lie detector."

"No, he's shuffling his paws, showing he's nervous." Jack said pointing to them, which they indeed were. "But I can also sense it on him. God if I could see it, the lie would fill this pool."

"Ok, do you want to say it louder?" Faolan snapped.

"How are you still alive, I thought your kind was wiped out?" Tony asked.

"We had immortality bracelets; they kept us alive all this time."

"How old are you?"

"Two."

"How old are you really?" I asked.

"Three thousand and forty nine years old." Everyone but Lupa once again widened their eyes, even I knew about him, but I didn't know he was that old.

"Lupa, you really shouldn't go out with such an old wolf." I giggled.

"Maybe I shouldn't." She smiled looking up to Faolan.

"Maybe you shouldn't." He repeated back to her smiling. Eventually they both started laughing and kissed one another. We all looked away out of awkwardness, and it wasn't until Tony coughed that they broke apart.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." She giggled.

"Anyway." I yelled stopping them from kissing again. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for the others to get up, then we'll figure something out." Dakota answered.

"I just want to go outside." I sighed.

"So do I." Lupa added with me.

"Sorry ladies, but you're both grounded until further notice." We both groaned and whined, making them all laugh, whereas we weren't, we were genuinely annoyed.

"Can't grams and your dad do anything?"

"Not really, they could, but I doubt they would."

"Guys can we have some privacy please? But Dakota you can stay?" Lupa aksked. They all nodded. Faolan kissed Lupa one last time and Jack did to me on the cheek, making me smile up at him. They all left and Lupa asked for Dakota to help her over to those symbols she carved onto the floor. I sat where I was and watched as she slipped her paw under the bandage and while contorting her face pulled it back out with some of her blood on her paw. It perplexed me, what was she doing? So I asked her.

"Just come over here, I'll show you." She said holding her paw up and letting Dakota help me over. I sat beside her and watched and listened.

"I use the power of the Lupa's circle..." She started while wiping her bloody paw on the carvings before her. "To raise the spirits and make the spiral, I give my blood to the spirits I call, so you may walk amongst us, or not at all, come to me, I summon thee, settle in the circle, so mote it be."

"Was that a spell?" I asked.

"A little one yes, I've told you what this does haven't I?"

"You use it to summon ghosts."

"Well I'm calling on Grandma; she'll be able to tell us." The symbols glowed a bright green and an inverted diamond on the wall before us flashed in white and green. Suddenly a ball of white light flew out the symbol and around the room, leaving behind it a kind of white trail. It flew and weaved around before crashing into the circle and turned into what looked like Smoke, which when it cleared, revealed Grams.

"Well hello again, long time no speak." She giggled.

"Hi grandma." Lupa replied. I was awestruck, this was incredible.

"Now this is a nice site, I don't think I've seen all three of you together yet like this other then with Shadow, but I'm not counting that." She added walking towards us.

"Nope, not yet." Dakota answered.

"Then let me be the first in saying that this is an adorable picture." She smiled and we all did in return. "What can I do for you?"

"Well we both got hurt." She said and we showed her our wounds making her gasp and stand right on the edges of the circle, but not stepping out.

"How did you get those?"

"I was shot...twice." She said pointing to the bandage and to her cheek. "And Myka has broken ribs from being hit."

"Who did this?" She snarled. "I will make sure to send their soul to hell!"

"No-one dead yet, but I'm sure he will do when he does."

"The Ditori?" She asked a little calmer, all three of us nodded.

"We were wondering if you could heal us?" I asked. She sighed again.

"It doesn't work like that, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What about dad?" Lupa asked.

"He can't either, we can only heal wounds that the gods approve of, this wouldn't be one."

"Sirius won't let you?" She asked with a low but feral growl. "He doesn't deserve the title of a god."

"No more then that, Myka is right there." She snapped.

"My mouth is sealed." I said. "But why do you say that, and who is Sirius?"

"He's the wolf god, when I went up there; he forced me to make that deal to bring me and Dakota back when you bring back mom and Scott. He'll allow us to be resurrected, but won't allow a family to be reunited."

"But that's not going to happen now; he or any of his spirits can't find us thanks to you." Dakota said.

"Talking of spirit's" Grams said stepping back again to the far side of the circle. "I have two that would to talk to you."

"What do you mean?" Just then, two more lights came flying out the diamond on the wall and starting flying around the room. But one of them flew down to me as they came out, and it felt like a paw went along my cheek before it zoomed away. They danced around the sanctum before, like grams, came crashing down into the circle in a cloud of smoke. Two wolves stood in the circle, both with a slight transparent look with a slight glow around them. At first it took a moment to recognise them, but then it clicked and I wanted to fall to the ground in tears.

Karl and Lexi stood before me, looking on with large smiles. "Hello Myka." Lexi said.

"Karl?" I asked looking over to him and he smiled more. "Lexi?" She nodded and smiled again. "Oh my god." I muttered as a tear fell down my cheek. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too." Karl whispered.

"Are you…" I wanted to ask if they were really there, if they were really dead. But I couldn't finish, I knew it was really them there.

"Yes sweetheart, we're really here." Lexi answered as they came walking over, their paw steps were silent, if I had my eyes closed it wouldn't have sounded like they were there. But I couldn't close them; I wanted to look at them.

"Why did you come?"

"Because we want to see our daughter." Karl answered. "And Sarah allowed us for a short time." He reached his paw out, but he didn't cross the circle, he went to touch my cheek, but he passed straight through it. I couldn't feel him, or smell him, it was like he was there, but not there. "Look at you, all grown up."

"It's only been three months." I tried my hardest to laugh, but it strained my eyes, making a second tear fall.

"Don't cry." Lexi said as he brought his paw down.

"I can't help it; it's just so good to see you again."

"It's good to be seen by you."

"What do you mean?" I sobbed.

"They never left you." Grams said. "They've been earth bound for two moons, refusing to go into the light until they knew you were safe."

"Why would you do that?" I asked looking back at them.

"Because we wanted to make sure you were safe, but now you're with your brother and sister, there wasn't any need to stay."

"Was it quick?" I asked, wanting to know they didn't suffer. "Was it over fast?"

"It was over in a second, we didn't feel anything." Lexi smiled.

"Why did you not tell me about them?"

"It was your father's last wish, we had to honour it." Karl replied.

"Are you angry at us?" Lexi asked.

"No, I can't be mad at you, I miss you too much." I sobbed falling to my stomach and covering my eyes. It hurt my side, but the painkiller was helping, I didn't make a fuss about it. I felt a paw on my shoulder; I knew it was Lupa or Dakota, so I looked back up to them, only to see both their paws firmly on the ground. I looked to my shoulder, to see a pure white and solid paw on it. Karl and Lexi sat beside me, out of the circle looking down with smiles.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm letting them, but not for long." Grams answered.

"Come here?" Lexi said opening her arms to me. I didn't wait for an anything and pushed my body against hers and Karl coming round behind me to squeeze me in. I could feel them once again, but I couldn't smell them. I couldn't feel their warmth, their fur, but their scents weren't present, something that I truly would have liked to smell again.

"I miss you so much." I cried into her shoulder.

"We miss you too." Karl whispered.

"I want you to come back; I don't want you to go." I wept.

"You're going to bring your really family back, we can't stay."

"You'll always be my parents."

"And you'll always be our daughter." Karl said squeezing all of us closer together and licking the top of my head. I couldn't help but choke on a sob.

"I love you so much." I said holding them tighter, not wanting to let them go.

"We love you too." Lexi replied. "But we have to go now." I held on tighter, but when I opened my eyes, I found I was hugging thin air. They stood back in the circle beside grams in the centre.

"Please don't go." I pleaded about to step over the circle. But Lupa grabbed me, holding me from doing so. "I love you, please don't go." I wept.

"We love you too, but our time is over honey." Karl said calmly.

"We will always be watching over you."

"NO!" I screamed, but they vanished, and the symbols glow faded like the did. The light dimmed and Lupa pulled me into her shoulder and started rubbing my back. "I don't want them to go, bring them back, bring them back please." I wailed.

"It won't work again, they have a choice on whether to come through, I know for a fact they won't."

"Then why did they, why did they come back." I looked back up to her as she looked over my head as if someone was stood there.

"Grandma says because you've been through so much, things no-one should have been through. She thought it's time something good happened for once, so she brought them through as well."

"Tell her thank you."

"She can hear you, she's here in spirit."

"Why not in physical form?"

"Beats me, spirit thing I guess." She giggled lightly, making me do so a little as well, but not as much as her. "You really loved them didn't you?" She said pulling me back to her.

"They were the best parents ever, I can't think of better ones to have."

"What about mom and Scott?"

"I guess they would have been, but I can't say really can I."

"Well we can for you; they are the best parents ever." Dakota said coming towards us.

"Where have you been? I thought you left?" Lupa asked teasingly.

"Just watching." He replied. "But seriously, they were the best parents ever, when they come back then you'll see."

"They're not coming back." I said pulling away. "I don't have my powers anymore; I gave up on the dream months ago."

"You'll get them back some day, don't give up."

"I'm not a Starnik anymore, I'm just a wolf. I don't have my abilities, my eyes don't change, the wall doesn't even light up for me anymore. That part of me has been taken away, I'm just a wolf!" I yelled angry.

"Myka why are you shouting?" She asked hurt by my words. "We're just trying to help." I hung my head and sighed.

"I'm sorry; it's just been a weird morning. I wasn't exactly expecting to see Karl and Lexi again when I woke up." I felt her wrap her paws around me again.

"It's ok, but understand that even though you might not have them anymore, you will always be a Starnik."

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Is everything ok in there?" Someone yelled from outside. "We heard arguing."

"It's ok; you can come back in now." I yelled back. Jack, Faolan, Tony and Michael made an appearance, I could see the others walking around in the main dome. Faolan came running over to assist Lupa back to the pool while I leant against Dakota. We all sat around again and Jack came to my side.

"So what was that all about?" He asked.

"Just family stuff, nothing to worry about." I said licking his cheek.

"You know, I was thinking, when your side is better or you feel up to it, would you like to go on another date?"

"We're passed the date stage don't you think?" I giggled.

"There's no harm in another surly, I just want to show you a good time."

"Well in that case, let's."

"Not until your side is better." Faolan warned.

"How well do you know Lupa?" I asked.

"Well enough, why?" He said smiling down to her.

"Does she lie still when she's hurt or ill"?

"Nope, just like her mother."

"Then you should know I'm like that as well."

"Take it from me; she didn't sit still when she was a pup either, especially for the vet." Tony chuckled.

"Hey, the vet was evil." I replied. I then looked over to Dakota. "Remember that time when you ran in front of our car and we took you to the vet, you said you didn't like needles."

"That was a lie; I'm totally cool with them."

"Then why the fuss?" Tony asked.

"Because had they taken my blood, they would have seen I was different."

"Fair enough."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Dakota said running up and over towards the middle of the room. "Breakfast." He said dragging it over. As if on cue, mine, Lupa's and someone else's belly growled.

"Ok, that's disgusting." Michael said looking at the small pool of blood on the floor."

"What was wrong with the steaks I used to cook?" Tony gagged

"This is the steak, just before being skinned, boned and prepared." Dakota chuckled.

"Well, I'm out of here." Michael said getting up, shortly followed by Tony. They walked as fast as they could before the sound of bones cracking and juices covered the floors. He dragged it over to us, placing it in the middle. Me, Jack, Lupa, Dakota and Faolan wasted no time in digging into the carcass, ripping off fur, guzzling down meat and snapping off bones. We all finished relatively quickly, finding we were full not long after. Dakota on the other hand seemed to be eating away.

"You'll get fat or sick if you eat that much." Faolan warned.

"I don't know why, but I feel as though I haven't eaten all my life. It's like the first time I've tasted it. It's so good." He said reaching into the depths of the carcass.

"Knock yourself out, there's plenty left." Jack chuckled. He gorged himself, finishing a lot longer after we did; it was pretty much nothing but bones afterwards.

"That was amazing." He sighed flopping onto his side.

"It looked like it." Lupa giggled.

"I've never seen you eat that much other then when you first came back to me." Faolan said

"This was different, it's like I've got a new body, everything feels different. This day's going to be great." We all had to try our hardest not to burst out into laughter, he sounded like some sort of hippie. He all clamped put muzzles shut, trying to hold it in. I risked it and spoke.

"I think I like this Dakota better."

**Dakota's gunna get fat, Lupa and Myka are gunna hurt themselves if they keep moving around. How sweet was that? Karl and lexi coming back to see their daughter. Once in a life time. What have the Ditori got planned for Dakota? Read on to find out. Sorry it was up late guys, i was busy this morning. Tomorrow morning i'm afraid i won't be putting one up, for i am working early but the normal afternoon one will be up as well as tonight's one. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	29. Chapter 29 Faolan's Story

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 29: Faolan's Story

**Myka's P.O.V**

A week had passed with ease, but even better, without any interference with the Ditori. They're being quiet right now; we're not sure whether or not that was a good or bad thing, who knows what they're plotting. My side is healing nicely, still broken and in a lot of pain, but it's getting tolerable, I'm getting more used to it. Faolan says it should take up to two months for it to heal completely and to no longer feel anything. He wasn't kidding when he said Lupa and I weren't allowed to go out, he had us lying down and keeping us there, we found it as a sort of game, to try and find ways to sneak out. Lupa of course had the best way; she could Astral Project, relieving her body of not only pain, but of boredom. She was able to sneak out, making everyone think she was asleep. I on the other hand, couldn't, so I was stuck in the sanctum most days. After three days I couldn't take it anymore, I just needed to stretch my legs, so I was walking, well, limping, around the temple for a little bit, just anything to not be lying down. I was a fidget when I was a pup, and I'm not going to stop now, I refused to sit still then and I will continue to now.

After six days I went on a little walk with Jack, Lupa and Faolan, both of us just wanted to get some fresh air, even if Lupa could get out, she said it wasn't as nice then in her real body. The way I saw it, it was as a double date, we were talking about each other being couples and stuff, and that when Jack and I confessed and admitted we were passed the dating point, he was my boyfriend, and I loved him as he did to me. He made me smile, he refused to leave my side seeing as I was most immobile. Lupa's leg was doing good as well, the cut on her cheek was nearly gone, the bandage on her leg she got fed up of and pulled it off, she thought it made her look weird, but Faolan assured her it made her look just as wonderful. But what he didn't know about girls and she-wolfs, is that if we think we look weird or stupid, we WILL change our look. Dakota was taking this rather well, the fact that Lupa and I were in love, a little too well. I heard he and Jack got into a brawl the night I was hurt and nearly taken again. The next day they were out hunting and Dakota actually said he could see himself becoming friends with him. That's not the only weird thing, he's been acting real strange as well, as if everything he does is like the first time he's ever done it. Like a week ago when he was eating, he ate like he never has before or in a long time, when he walks and feels the ground beneath him, it's like a new experience to him. None of us knew what was wrong with him, not that we thought anything was, we just thought it was some Wolf midlife crisis if they had them.

Today we were doing the same, on another double date, just a short walk around the forest as not to put too much strain on our wounds. I leant against Jack's side as Lupa did to Faolan, both being such gentle-wolfs, supporting our weight. We had only been walking for an hour, and my side was starting to burn again and I could see from Lupa's leg a very thin trickle of blood from the small circular wound. "I think we should head back." I said.

"Why?" Jack asked. "I thought you hated being in there."

"I do, it's just my side is starting to hurt and Lupa's leg is bleeding." She spun around and looked at it, also seeing it.

"I didn't even realise."

"That's enough for today." Faolan said agreeing with me. "Let's go home."

"Oh come on, I'm fine." Lupa protested.

"But your sister isn't, come on, before you look like her."

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"In your state, in pain." He chuckled, seeing that I was joking.

"Yeah right."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Jack added kissing my cheek.

"I'll put on some more of that stuff when we get back." Faolan said.

"Naa its ok, I want to learn to live with it, especially if it's going to take months to heal."

"Are you sure, it's going to hurt."

"Yeah, I'll be good."

"My tough girl." Jack said coming in to kiss my cheek again, but I turned my head so he met my lips.

"So how are things going between you two?" Lupa asked.

"I hate him." I replied

"I hate her."

"He snores, he talks in his sleep, he stalks me."

"She's obsessive, a chatterbox, manipulative." They looked at us in shock, not understanding what we were saying.

"But I put up with it." I smiled kissing him again. "He's not really like that, but I wouldn't mind the stalking part."

"Who say's I don't." He chuckled. "What about you two."

"Better then ever." Lupa giggled. "Who would have thought, that after what happened between us all those years ago that we'd be together now."

"Destiny." He said Meeting her lips. "Literally." I heard him whisper again.

"So what did happen between you two before?" Jack asked.

"Long story short, I used to date the Original she-wolf Starnik, but when she became the Starnik we grew distant and I eventually came to hate her and the Human. In all my three thousand years I hated them. When I met Lupa and found out about her, I hated her too." He looked down at her with a smile and she sheepishly returned it. "But when she came back, we became friends and we talked every now and then when she was dead, every few months we did."

"It felt like nearly every day up there, it really confuses you."

"How long did it feel like you were up there?" I asked.

"A few months maybe, it really messes up your head."

"Anyway, two weeks ago when she came back to find me, we had a vision of our children." My eyes widened, which Lupa saw, making her laugh. "I may have grown up and learnt to hate the Starnik, but I learnt that the most important thing is to listen to the spirits and carry out what they wish. I found I never stopped loving Lupa so I thought why not. My master wasn't happy, and neither were my family, but I know that things will be ok over there." Suddenly, Lupa yelped and fell to the floor. She started seething and breathing heavily. "Are you ok? What happened?" Faolan asked worried.

"I tripped, god that hurt." I looked behind her a little bit to see an awkwardly placed tree root.

"Come on, I'm carrying you." He said lifting her chin up.

"No you're not." She giggled.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked as he managed to shuffle her onto his back with her legs either side of him.

"You're an ass you know."

"You love me for it." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry to say, you're not as comfy as Dakota."

"Take that as an insult if I were you." I said.

"Dakota's all fur, I'm all muscle, you get that after working out and running for three thousand years."

"Buff." Lupa giggled poking his chest. "You'd better put me down when we get back, there is no way I'll letting anyone see me like this."

"I'm taking you all the way inside."

"Like hell you are." She snapped back.

"So what was it like living back then?" I asked.

"Not so fun. We were at war with the Humans, they kill us, we kill them. They wanted to be the top animal of the planet, and so did we. They won fights, we won some as well, but they had advantages in numbers and weapons, they won most of them."

"Or so they thought." Lupa added.

"Yeah, I remember the day they thought they cornered us and finished us off."

"What happened?" She asked again. He sighed, as if not wanting to think back.

"It was a week after the chosen few of my pack were given their immortality bracelets, and a year after the Starnik was killed and a few weks after we found we were the last of our kind and the humans killed them all. They drove us into the mountains not far from where we lived now. They rounded us into a trap they had set, a kind of box they wooden walls. They came in with us and locked the door behind us."

"How many of you were there?" I asked.

"Sixty."

"How many Humans?" Jack asked

"Over a hundred." He sighed, we all gasped and Lupa nuzzled his neck from her position. "I watched my friends make a last ditch attempt to escape, they tried to climb out the walls, but the Humans were on them and shot their arrows down at them. Others tried to attack the Humans, but they didn't get much further then a few yards. Tarkeith was the only one of my friends my age who lived out of eight. I watched as everyone around me was killed. The humans climbed the walls and strung there arrows." His eyes narrowed as if he was going back to that day, as if he was reliving it. "They all fired at once, there were so many they blocked out the sun. I saw my parents impaled by them, the shaman, pups, elders; I was one of the lucky few that weren't hit."

"So you were fine?" Lupa asked.

"Put your paw on my right side, what do you feel?" She ran her paw along his side, stopping at one point towards his last rip and widening her eyes. "I ran towards them. Finding the strength to do something. Put you paw on my neck." She did again, brushing away the fur. I saw a scar where her paw were last place it was and another where her paw was now. "One shot me in the neck; I managed to kill a few, until they stuck a wooden pike through my side." All our eyes widened, we couldn't believe he had been through so much. "But I didn't die right away. I crawled back to my pack; the Human's closed in around us. I found one of my friends still alive. Like me, he had an arrow in his neck and several more protruding around his body. But unlike me, he wasn't one that had been given a bracelet, he knew he was going to die and never wake up. I took his paw in mine and we looked at one another. He begged me to kill him; he was in so much pain."

"What did you do?" Jack asked. A tear fell out his eye and he stopped looking away from us.

"I ripped open his throat." We all gasped once again, Lupa nuzzled and licked his neck affectionately. "Shortly after, one Human pulled the pike out and I died of blood loss. The bracelet heals you, but it leaves a scar." He sniffled and we kept on walking. "When I woke up, I was in a ditch, piled on top of everyone else; others were walked around, crying for their loved ones. The humans were gone, thinking they had killed us all. I found myself lying on my friend, so I took off my bracelet and put it on him, hoping he'd wake up again, but he didn't, you had to have it on when you die for it to work. Out of sixty of us, twenty four walked away. We found and new cave and we made a new temple. Tarkeith and I closed the gap so th/e fully grown wolves couldn't get out; the Shaman wanted the bare minimum to go out. For a few centuries, no-one left the temple not even me or Tarkeith; we had to be sure we made the humans think we were extinct. After that, Tarkeith and I emerged to run errands. The ditch had been covered over with earth, so we couldn't see them any longer. It was turned into a mass grave. We watched the humans evolve and adapt, creating machines and new weapons to hunt down our smaller cousins. We hadn't heard from our brothers over the seas or across the country, we assumed they too were driven to extinction. Can you see why I don't like Human's now; they killed all my friends and most of my pack. Technically, they killed me, my parents, they made us extinct."

Lupa was now in a heap of tears on his back, while Jack and I had our own tears leaking down our cheeks. Faolan had his own, but he was holding them back, or at least trying to. He seemed to have finished, but none of us knew how to respond to that. Lupa continued to lick his neck and cheek, anything to make at least a ghost of a smile appear on his face, without saying anything. No-one said a word when we reached home, Lupa actually stayed on his back, seeing that as a way to make him happy. The guys led Lupa and I into the sanctum and laid us down and then curled up around my back. The atmosphere around us was turned into a gloomy one, that of which made me feel down. Jack being the feelings expert sensed this and started licking my neck affectionately, trying to comfort me in some way. Lupa broke the silence after a while. "Have you ever been to pay your respects?" He shook his head.

"No, it was forbidden to go back."

"You're not in that pack anymore, you can do as you wish. Let's go and get Dakota."

"No, I don't want to go." He said stopping her from moving. "I'm fine."

"Come on, you need to do this, we made you like this, come on." He looked into her eyes, seeing that not only did she want him to, but he needed to go back. He smiled at her, and she called out for Dakota who came running in. Lupa explained that he needed to take them to a place and to bring them back in two hours, so he placed a paw on both of them and the two vanished, but Dakota stayed behind.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"He just has some issues to clear up." I answered.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Dakota jumped us to the only place he knew of, right outside the entrance to the Dire Wolf temple. We were quick to move out the way and in the direction Faolan took me. I leant against his side as we walked, not because of my leg, but so I could be near him. We walked in silence; I had no idea where we were going. It wasn't until we started walking uphill and the forest started to thin out that we came to a place. It looked like an old ruined structure, like a barricade. It was old, really old. Moss and algae grew on the barrier. "What is this?" I asked. He walked up to a cracked plank and kicked it, with one hit, the plank and surrounding ones broke and snapped, making a hole for us. He went through first, there were three steep cliffs that made a kind of box, on the cliffs were ledges, only just wide enough to walk on. The barrier made a kind of door which completed the box.

"This was where it happened." He sighed stepping out in front of me. "They ran us into here and shut the barrier. The Humans climbed the cliffs and stood on the ledges and started firing down at us.

"Show me." I said, making him look at me puzzled. "Your telepathic, show me." He walked and sat before me and placed a paw on my cheek. Then he placed his nose against my forehead, and I saw everything that once happened here. _The wooden barrier looked brand new, freshly made. I was seeing everything from Faolan's point of view; it was like I was in his eyes. He ran into where we are now, but then he found it was a dead end, but when he went to turn around, Human's were pouring in and closing the gates behind them. They wore fur coats, made out of wolf skins, deer, and anothers. They carried pointed pieces of wood and bows. He was huddled close to those two wolves I saw back in his old temple, his parents, right at the front of the group. Pups huddled close to their mothers, and father protectively covering them both. A few wolves tried to jump and scale the cliffs, some nearly being successful, but they were cut down and shot by the humans and fell. I saw only a few of them were wearing the bracelets. Some tried to run and attack the humans, but they too were cut down before they even took three steps. The men with arrows above strung them and aimed in no particular direction but down._

_Then they fired. Faolan was right about it looking like the sun was blocked out, there were so many. It was a miracle that none of them it him. Screams and cries of terror filled the air around us, blood pouring out of all elders, adults, adolescents and newborn pups. Only three including Faolan weren't hit or killed. He ran at the humans, but upon reaching halfway, he clasped his neck and I could feel what felt like an arrow going in one way and protruding out the other side. But he still ran, he torn open the throat and stomachs of many men until he was impaled with that spike I felt the scar of. He fell to his stomach and crawled back over to his still living friend. They said a few words to one another, wishing each other the best in their life and afterlife and begging for death, before Faolan slit his throat out of respect for a decent and quicker death then just bleeding out and in pain._

_It was soon after he became weary, his world around him becoming dark. His eyes closed, the last thing he saw were the humans closing in. The next thing he opens them to find others rising, the bracelets bringing them back from death itself. He lay underneath a pup; it couldn't have been over three moons old. It was a black and a kind of red colour. It's eyes were wide open, so he ran his paws down it face, closing them before gently taking it in his mouth and laying it beside a she-wolf, something in my mind clicked saying it was it's mother, Faolan must have known it was. Like he said he did, beside him was his friend, he removed his bracelet and placed it on him, trying to bring him back, but after minutes of waiting, the wounds didn't even heal. The shaman came over, ordering that he put it back on. He was reluctant at first, but he did as his master demanded of him. They stepped out with the other survivors, looking back one last time. It really was a mass grave. It was bloody, disgusting, full of putrid smells of death and decay. It smelt like they had been in there for days. The snow that lay in the ditch was no longer white, but red, as well as the pelts of all the wolves dumped inside. He turned his back to them; they didn't even howl a requiem for them._

When I opened my eyes again, I was somewhere different. Faolan sat beside me, looking down at a slight indentation in the ground. I took in my surroundings; still I didn't know where we were. "This is it." He said. He dug one paw into the ground. The snow was fluffy, but deep. He scooped out the snow for a little while until he grabbed a hold of something. He laid it in front of me, it was a skull. The size of it indicated it was nothing more then a pup, it was far too small to be anything else. "It's the pup I had on me."

"It looks so different here." I said looking back around.

"The humans started cutting down the forest for their homes and the things they called factories. They never found this; if they did then they didn't care." He scoffed. He picked the skull back up and carefully laid it back into the snow where he found it before filling the hole back in. We sat in silence, before he then threw back his head and howled a requiem. I listened to him, first admiring him before I too joined in. This wasn't a howl of love, but a howl of sorrow and pity, directed towards the spirits that lost their lives. I opened my eyes and saw tear streaks running down his face. We finished sometime later, slowly bringing it to a steady end. He muttered something I couldn't hear before turning to me. "Come on, let's go." I nodded and lick his cheek while he used himself for me too lean on. I could not only sense it on him, but also see it in his eyes that he wasn't done. I pushed him away and leant against a tree.

"You're not done yet, go on."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll wait right here." He kissed me, before heading back and sitting in front of the mass grave. He started talking, but in another language, something I couldn't understand. It was crystal clear; I just couldn't understand what he was saying. I think I had a rough idea of what it was, but I'd ask him later. He finished talking and stood up. But he lowered his front half in a sort of bow, right before I heard him say in that language.

"Mia elth ka mongasrath dakth sha greota." He raised his head and walked back over to me. I kissed him once again and we walked away from the mass grave.

"What was that you were talking?"

"It was ancient Dire Wolf, my real language."

"So you had to learn Wolf Speak?" I asked.

"We learned from our smaller cousins who spoke the language. It's just as easy to understand."

"What was that last thing you said, what does it mean?"

"Rest in peace my brothers and sisters."

"That's sweet, I'm sure they wouldn't like that seeing as no-one has been hear before."

"I hope so." He smiled.

"Come one; let's go somewhere to wait for Dakota."

"Where shall we go?"

"I have an idea, I'm sure I know the way." I led him away, passed the barrier and back into the part of the forest with more trees. The birds flew overhead again, singing their songs, making this place feel all magical again. I led him to an old place of ours, one that we hadn't been to in a while. It was a special place to us.

"Why are we here?" He asked. I brought us to our favourite meadow, the place we confessed our love for one another, twice.

"I thought it would be a nice place to wait for Dakota to bring us home, we still have an hour, so let's sit around here. Got a problem with it?"

"Nope, not at all." He said laying me down and the lying beside me. "But why our old make-out spot?"

"It's called that for a reason you know." I giggled pushing him over and onto his side. He laughed as I did and pulled me closer to him, pulling me against his chest. We wrapped our arms around one another, but we didn't kiss, we stared into each others eyes. "What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Just admiring your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're wonderful."

"Did you know the first time we made out I lost control and my eyes changed?"

"So that's what happened, you didn't get a fly in your eye." He chuckled.

"Nope, that was a lie." I giggled.

"But you don't have to be afraid anymore; don't be afraid to let them change."

"I'm not." I replied.

"Then why aren't they?" He asked puzzled.

"Because you'll have to do a lot more then just keep me close to see that."

"Like what?"

"Kiss me and you might find out." He lunged forward quickly, ramming his muzzle against mine. I was a little taken back by his quick movement. But when I closed my eyes, he pulled away and narrowed them. "What?" I asked. "Why'd you stop."

"They still haven't changed."

"You're going to have to do a lot more then just a kiss." I giggled. "You really want to see them?"

"They make you look all the more beautiful." He said rubbing his nose against mine.

"How about you kiss me a little better and they might?" I suggested.

"What, you don't like it when I kiss?"

"That one wasn't so good."

"Oh, you want to see the best I can kiss?"

"As a matter of fact I…" I didn't get time to finish before he rammed his muzzle against mine. I closed my eyes immediately before he pulled away. In fact, I put my paws on the back of his head to stop him. He ran his paws up and down my body. Suddenly, he flipped us over, so he was standing above me. It broke the kiss, but for only a split second before he was back down. Instinctually, my claws dug into his scruff, but he wouldn't have felt it. We moaned and groan in ecstasy, never had we kissed like this, it was the greatest moment of my life thus far, and far beyond the best kiss. He used one paw to stand on and another to rub my chest and stomach, caressing my body, while I used my tail to tickle his inner thigh. Then, I rolled him over and stood over him, without breaking it. We wrestled with the others tongues, adding more to the amazing experience. I lowered my body to his, now he had two paws to us in massaging my hips. He pulled me closer to him, I could feel his sheath against my stomach, but nothing more, the guy had some good control I'll give him that. I didn't mind, if the future we had seen was to come true, I'd see a lot more then that.

I giggled at the thought, as he broke the kiss, flipping us for the last time and kissing my neck, make me moan and purr in happiness and delight. It tickled. But the pleasure shooting through me was far greater. He pushed down against my muzzle one last time before pulling back, both of us breathing heavily, panting and our tongues hanging out. "Did it work?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"I could literally say that your eyes are radiating with beauty." He laughed while panting.

"That was…"

"Great?" He finished.

"Exciting." I giggled.

"I can tell."

"How?" I asked.

"I can smell it on you." He said gesturing back to me rear. I inhaled, it smelt funny, something I've never smelt of before.

"I'm not in heat, or else we'd be mating right now. I don't know what that is." I replied honestly.

"You really don't know?"

"Why, do you?"

"I'm surprised your mom didn't tell you about this, so I guess I'll tell you." I looked at him strangely, what would he know about she-wolves that I don't? "In a simple way, when a she-wolf gets aroused, they emit a smell similar to heat. It drives both guy and girl crazy, like heat, but it affects them both."

"How do you know this and I don't?"

"Not a lot of she-wolves do know, I know because my former master taught me these things as part of becoming a healer. It made me smile when hearing him saying "former" master; it really made me feel like he was with us and not them. "We did have she-wolves come to us wondering what was happening to them if they were too worried to ask their families. We were happy to answer."

"Now that's weird." I giggled. "That you would know that."

"Ahh, but it comes in handy knowing things like that. Because now I know what I have to do to you in order to smell it again." He said running his right paw down my side and stopping on my hip.

"That tickles." I giggled.

"Oh, your eyes have changed back again." He tutted.

"Well then, I suppose you should do something about that." I said running a claw back and forth across his chest. "But can you kiss any better then that?"

"I can sure as hell try." We both started laughing and he lowered himself back down and pressing his muzzle against mine. As much as I liked to feel his weight on me, I like to feel him under me. So I flipped him over and onto his back. I had to push off with my back legs, adding some pain to my bad one, but I didn't care. I dropped myself onto his body and licking his neck. This is the most intimate we've ever been, and let me tell you, I was enjoying it. Who wouldn't? Especially with a wolf as handsome as Faolan.

We tossed and turned, moaned and groaned, moving our paws over one another, wanting to make it even better. The smell that I never knew existed flew into the air, making us both insane for one another. But it was when he rolled on top of me and dropped his weight down that something felt strange. I opened my eyes, but I continued to kiss him. I felt this was starting to go in a direction that I wasn't ready for. Not only did I smell myself in the air and on us, but male musk, that scent that I had actually come to dislike. I think if this was to go on much longer, this may head somewhere we don't want to go, both our scents in the air mingled and made one intoxicating smell for us both. He broke the kiss and start licking my neck again making me gasp. But when his paw started to go slightly beyond my stomach, I knew this had to stop. "Faolan stop." I said pushing him away a little by his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't like where this is going."

"Where what's going?" He asked. I motioned with my eyes to where his paw was, pretty much right above my she-wolfhood. He pulled it back right away, putting it beside my head. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was doing that."

"It's ok, I would have let you. But…"I couldn't finish because of that one event niggling in the back of my mind.

"But what?" He asked.

"The night I was raped, it just makes me think of that night. You doing that made me think back to it, I'm not ready for that yet."

"I understand." He said giving my cheek a simple lick.

"It's not that I don't to, I want to mate with you one day Faolan. But I just need a little more time to get over that night." I said placing my paw on his cheek and looking him in the eye.

"Its fine, I've been over three thousand years without mating, my whole life. Now that I've found the right girl, I'm willing to wait." I pulled him back down to me kissing him for a moment before letting him pull back.

"Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "How much longer do you think we have until our brother brings us back?"

"I have no idea. But how about we try and get this scent off us, it may look the wrong way."

"Good idea, I've seen what he does when he's mad." He chuckled and stepping off me.

"You're bigger then him, shouldn't he be intimidated by you?" I giggled. He chuckled back. But when we started walking, a green light started to form around us. "Oh crap." I sighed. When it cleared, we were stood in the sanctum with everyone around us.

"So, how'd it go?" Myka asked.

"Fine, we're all done, no need to talk about it again." Faolan replied.

"How about we go on another walk?" I asked quickly. I just wanted to get out of here before anyone smelt anything; we could wash up in the stream.

"But you just got back." Dakota protested.

"I know, I feel like walking helps my leg, back in a minute."

**Myka's P.O.V**

Faolan and Lupa walked out pretty quickly, they were hiding something. But what caught my attention most, was a funny smell in the room. It smelt like heat, but it didn't smell like it in a way, and I knew it was radiating from Lupa. Her fur was messed and rugged. "Smell that?" I whispered to Jack beside me. He scented the air.

"What is that?" He asked obviously smelling it as well.

"I don't know, but it's coming from Lupa."

"Is she in heat?"

"It smells like it, but then it smells of something else. I'll ask her when she gets back."

"Come on guys, who's spinning it." Michael asked. We were playing that game of truth or dare, we were playing it with the walkie talkie seeing as Michael still carried it around, he spun it, and it landed o Jack.

"Dare." He answered.

"Kiss Myka." Skye said.

"Fine." He leant over and kissed my cheek.

"Not like that." She whined.

"You never said how." He chuckled.

"Just do it and she'll shut up." I giggled.

"Fine." He leant over again and this time met with my lips. I looked over at Dakota, expecting to receive an enraged stare. But I didn't, I saw a smile. We broke apart a few seconds later. "Happy now?" He asked to Skye.

"Yep." She giggled and spinning it again, this time to land on Cody.

"Truth?"

"Would you kill your brother if another's life depended on it?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered simply, making us all laugh. Jenny reached over to the walkie talkie seeing as it spun close to her. But when she touched it, she gasped and held it tightly. We all knew she was having another premonition, but this time, as it ended, she opened her eyes slowly, as if drifting out of it.

"What did you see?" Michael asked. She looked across at him and then around at everyone else.

"The Ditori, they're coming for us."

**Dun dun dun! What happens next? Lupa and Faolan seem to be getting alone well, nearly to the moment of mating. Close call girl. Keep reading and reviewing folks. Remember, I won't be updating tomorrow morning because i'm working early, so i'll update tomorrow night or morning or whenever it is you usually read them. Until then. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	30. Chapter 30: Dakota's?

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 30: Dakota's?

**The Ditori's P.O.V- Two Months Later**

Stage one, capture, completed. Stage two, tracking, commencing. Sam's plan was underway, like I said two of three steps were nearly complete. He couldn't be happier then now, for once, one of his plans was going the right way. He didn't think things like this were really possible, but like his father said once, they are very clever people with a lot of resources, they could do nearly anything. "Never say never" was his motto in this business. Sure, the Starnik and their comrades have destroyed their resources, weapons, ammo and many things they've worked so hard for, but they weren't going to run away, not when operation pilot was underway.

Sam walked the length of the warehouse towards the base centre of his plan, a sealed off area, made especially for this operation. It was a room built with strange computers, machines and screens, showing their master plan at work. Five men were in the room, Sam's closest and most trustworthy men. "Progress report." Sam ordered. One of the men swivelled round in a chair to face him.

"Stage two is complete sir." Finally the moment Sam had been waiting for.

"Where are they?"

"But something must be wrong with the receiver, it says there right here." He spun back around and turned the screen he was worked at toward Sam, pointing to a peculiar spot on the map with a pulsating blue dot, indicating their target. "It say's they're inside the mountain." He added perplexed.

"How's that possible? There aren't any dens that deep." Sam asked just as confused.

"I don't know, but that's all we have been able to get."

"Anything else?" Sam asked anyway.

"He does come out every now and then with them, he hasn't yet today, but if we are correct then he should do soon." Suddenly, Sam couldn't see anything, the screen went static. He looked across the room to see every screen just the same and machine whirring and buzzing.

"What's going on, clean this up?" Sam barked.

"We can't sir." Someone else called from across the room. "The connection's been severed."

"What!" Sam yelled frantically. Just then, he hears screams and yells coming from across the warehouse. "Stay here and get this sorted out!" He orders while pulling out the same revolver that killed the Starnik. He ran across the warehouse, back to the science nerve centre of the operation. But he didn't find what he was hoping to find, that was the thing, he found nothing. The room, was trash and scientists were picking themselves up off the ground. "What happened here?!"

"He woke up." One of the scientists said walking over to him "He got too used to the anaesthetic and fought against it."

"What about his powers, does he have them?" Sam asked in desperation.

"No sir, he won't have them back for a while."

"Then he's still here." Sam mutter and looking back. It was then he heard another crash, he didn't wait for anything other niose or something to be destroyed, so he ran back across the warehouse with many more starting to join him. Then another crash and smash as they approached the corner of the building, the same one he locked Lupa and the wolf in, in hope of Starnik wolves of his own. The door was open a tad; the wolf could still be in there. A scientist came around the corner with them and opened the door. Sam gritted his teeth and shot the ground beneath him in rage. The wolf wasn't there, and all the blood they had stored in this room was all over the floor. "Please tell me you can still use this"? Sam pleaded to the scientist.

"I'm sorry sir, it's contaminated with the floor, his D.N.A would be contaminated." Sam had to hold back as much as he could as not to shoot someone.

"Find that fucking wolf and don't let him escape, he's our only chance." But then, the alarms bells literally rang around them. They only went off when something was running out the complex. He looked to his left to see a door swinging back and forth open and closed. The guards ran away and out the door after their target. ""Don't kill him, we need him alive!" He then turned back to the scientist.

"Will it still have memories; will it still work without the pilot?"

"Possibly, we can put it on automatic, keeping his memories and knowledge, but it may give us away and alert them if there isn't a pilot to keep it going. But we need to get it up and running first."

"Do it, we can't let it them know." He nodded and ran back to his work station. Sam turned back to the bloody room and put his hand on the door. But then a voice came up from behind him.

"Sir, we lost him." Sam slammed the door with all his rage.

**Myka's P.O.V**

We didn't know when Grandma Jenny's premonition was going to happen, but at least we were aware it was going to happen at some point. It's been two months since it happened, and work towards getting ready was made straight away. Chris and Cody went over every weapon we had, and grandma tried to do her best to get more information, she hasn't been successful, she can't always get them at will. Seeing as we didn't know when they were going to strike, we were treating each day as the last one before the fight. So seeing as Jenny and David were technically were my grandparents, I started calling them that, they were my family just as much as Tony was and Lupa and Dakota.

We started doing patrols around the forest every day, Jenny coming with most of us seeing if anything looked like what she saw. She said she saw a part of the forest she had never seen before, just as the snow falling. She saw over sixty of them walking through the forest with weapons. Around here, it could start snowing from now to February, we had to be prepared. After two months of patrols, and searching every part of the forest, we hadn't found the place she saw, we didn't know where or where they'd be coming.

Today, we sat around in the Sanctum, trying to talk about anything other then this fight that none of us wanted. We had considered running, but what kind of message would that show them, that we were cowards? No, we were going to stay, hold our ground; we'd fight if we had to. This was our territory, and we weren't going to get kicked out of it. It was nearly midday when finally Dakota decided to make an appearance. "Well morning sleepyhead." Lupa giggled. Speaking of Lupa, I did find out why she came home smelling like she was in heat two months ago. I thought she had mated with Faolan, seeing as both their fur was messed up and the smells coming from them. But it turns out that they had a little intimate moment to themselves, which was good for them, they loved each other, who was going to stop them. She only told me this because we're sisters, it doesn't matter what we tell one another. We just weren't going to tell Dakota. He may be acting strange lately, but we still didn't want him knowing about some things. Jack and I had a good things going now, we were in love, full stop. We didn't have intimate moments like Lupa and Faolan, only because of my side which was now fully healed; I just had to be careful not to do anything too strenuous. But I was going too soon, we were lovers, and I wanted to show that. Dakota looked like we hadn't slept in a long while, even though he was the first to fall asleep and the last to get up.

"Morning." He yawned while sitting beside us. "Sleep well?"

"Not too bad, wish I slept as good as you." She giggled.

"What have I missed?"

"We've done this morning's patrol; we'll do another sweep this evening." Michael answered.

"Ok, what are we going to do until then?"

"Well I want to go on a walk, wanna come with me Jack?"

"I think I'll take a nap actually, I'm pretty tired." He yawned. I sighed and arose to my feet, but as I was walking away, I said.

"Fine, but I was thinking of having a bath, so I'll have to wash, all over, head to tail, I might take my time as well."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said jumping to his paws and to my side. "I could use one as well." I giggled and licked his cheek.

"I was kidding; I just want you to come with me."

"Oh what?" He exclaimed.

"Just be careful, howl if you need us!" Dakota called out. We went outside and into the forest. But as soon as we were, I flicked Jack with my tail on his nose and ran away. I heard him laugh and then follow right behind me. I ran faster, then him, for a good reason, I wanted to be in front of him. I was leading him to a secluded spot and when we reached it, I slowed down, giving him the opportunity to jump onto my back and pin me against the ground. I rolled over so I was facing him and smiled up at him.

"I've never seen you run that fast." He said breathing heavily.

"I had a reason to." I replied breathing just as fast.

"Which was?" He asked. In the form of an answer, I put my forepaws around his neck before pulling him down to me. Our noses touched, making us both smile right before he moved around it and kissed me. I laughed a little while kissing him, just for finding it a little funny. I rolled over putting him underneath me and putting my weight on him. He placed his paws on my hips, bringing them down and into him. The started running his paws up and down my sides and back, eliciting a moan from me. One of his paws started going lower, so I pulled back.

"Down boy."

"I thought that was where this was going?" He asked.

"Nope, you'll have a lot more to do then this to get down there."

"Like?" He asked wanting to know making me laugh a little. I kissed him again, but spoke while I was.

"Marriage for a start, and a lot more then just kissing me." He chuckled and just kept kissing. I may not be ready for marriage yet, but I wasn't going to mate with him until I was. Our own intimate moment continued for over an hour, slowly getting more intense, especially when I noticed that same smell that came off Lupa a while ago, now it was happening to me. But it came to a quick end when something came crashing through the bushes behind us. We looked up, and Dakota was picking himself off the ground, but something was wrong. He had a trickle of blood running down his left foreleg as well as a bald spot there. Behind his right left ear were three syringe like things in his head, one of which had a wire of some sort hanging from his. He was exhausted; anyone would have thought he's run five marathons. I jumped off Jack and ran over to him. "Dakota what happened?!" He looked up at me, but he couldn't answer. His head flopped to the ground, he was unconscious, just exhausted. I threw back my head, howling for the others and to get here quick. I heard Lupa howling in return, saying that she and the others were coming. I returned my gaze down at my brother, and I couldn't take my eyes off the things behind his ear. I poked one gently, but he gasped and yelped in pain at the touch. "I'm sorry." I wept while looking at him.

"Don't touch them; we'll deal with them when we get back." Jack said trying to comfort me. I sniffled and looked down at his bald patch on his leg. What the hell happened to him, we've only been gone for over an hour. I lay down before him and started licking the small incision he had there, just doing anything to make him better. He placed a paw on mine and smiled weakly at me, I choked on a sob when he looked up at me with pained eyes, he looekd like he'd been through so much. Five minutes later, I heard the others come running through I stood up and looked back at them, everyone was there, and I mean everyone.

"What happened?" Dakota said stepping forward. I looked at him, then back to him on the floor. I stood up and walked back, unable to understand what was going on.

"What the hell is happening?!" I exclaim. Lupa looked at Dakota on the floor and gasped while looking at the one beside her, they started to move away from him but not moving towards the other one.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Lupa asked the one standing.

"I'm not doing anything." He proclaimed. "Who the hell is that?!" He said pointing down to the one on the floor. Which one was the real Dakota, and how was this possible.

"How are there two of you?"

"M, m, my, Myka…" The semiconscious Dakota breathed. "Help me."

"Which one of you is the real one, who's doing this?"

"I am, you know I am, I've been with you all this time." The standing one said.

"He's lying." The other rasped.

"Fine, jump." Lupa said. "If you're Dakota then you'll be able to jump."

"Fine." He said right before vanishing and reappearing again beside me. "He's the fake."

"I believe you." Lupa said walking over to him and nuzzling his neck. I walked up to him too, doing the same.

"Don't, get away from him." The other whispered.

"What do we do with the other one?" I asked looking back down at him.

"Wait." Jack then said looking down at him. "Something's not right."

"What's not?" The real Dakota asked.

"This one's telling the truth, he honestly believes he's the real Dakota."

"I am." He protested quietly.

"What are you?" Lupa ordered.

"Lupa, they took me, he's not real." He rasped weakly.

"He can jump, you can't."

"They took away my powers, who else would know that." He replied trying to lift up his head. Lupa turned to the real Dakota and asked.

"Who was born first, you or me?"

"You." He answered correctly.

"And you." She said looking back down to the other. "How did we find your powers?" He muttered something, but we couldn't hear him, so she ordered him to say it louder.

"A tree nearly fell on us out side our den and you stopped it, I was nearly trampled by a stampede." Once again, he answered truthfully according to jack. He said that neither of them was lying, if they were, they had the power to block out an Empath. But the real Dakota was the only one who could jump, but the fake said he had his powers taken away.

"Why don't we take him home, we can wait and ask him questions when he's better?" I suggested.

"No." Michael snapped. "If he's from the Ditori, then he could lead them to us."

"How can we know you're telling the truth?" Lupa asked both of them.

"I've been with you all this time; I remember when we were pups. This guy just turns up from nowhere; he'd obviously some experiment to trick us."

"He's right." Skye said. "He's never left on his own; he's been with one of us all this time. He's a look-alike."

"But how does he know all that?"

"He's been trained to remember, they must have this information and he was taught to remember it." Dakota added.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We get rid of it." Michael replied. "He's a danger to us all; he could be leading them here right now. I'll do it, you guys head back." He said taking out a knife and walking over to him. The fake looked up at us with pleading eyes, as if trying to say something, but he was far too weak, he knew what was coming. He had all but one thing, his power, had he had that he could have convinced us.

"No, wait." Jack said again. "This just isn't right, something here is not right."

"He's been made to trick us, don't let him trick you." Michael said freezing.

"Tell me." He said looking at Dakota. "What do you think about me?" Dakota looked at him puzzled.

"I think you're a nice guy, that we could be good friends. What I did before to you was a big mistake and I take back everything I said." He looked at him and I could sense he too was sensing for a lie.

"What about you?" He asked looking back down to the fake which we all knew was. "What do you think about me?" He looked up at him, managing to gain enough strength to lift his head.

"You're a dick." He answered. Those words panged in my chest, and a look at Lupa showed it did to her not only hers but the others as well. We all knew that before Dakota was acting strange; he hated Jack's guts and wanted nothing more then to kill him. But then he started acting friendly around him. Jack smiled and helped him up to his paws, letting him lean against him.

"This is the real one."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked weakly.

"Because the real Dakota hates me, whereas he likes me." He said pointing back and forth between them. I looked around at everyone, they too seeing and feeling what I was. Michael's grip on his knife relaxed, but he kept a hold of it. Everyone had the same look in their eyes, that the one we were stood beside was the fake. And we nearly had the real one killed. One by one, we all started walking over to him, siding with the other.

"You can't be serious?" The real fake asked.

"You're the fake." Lupa spat.

"Lupa, I'm Dakota, I remember everything. When we were pups, our powers, dad, everything, how can you say that he's real."

"Because you like Jack, whereas he hates him."

"Not that I'm complaining on that part." Jack muttered.

"Myka, it's me." I just scowled at him. But surprisingly Dakota spoke up.

"He is me."

"What do you mean"? Faolan asked.

"He's a copy of me, a clone. They had me plugged into some machine that was controlling him; he has my memories, my emotions, my blood, my powers. But now he has everything to make it look like he's me. He is me."

"How's that possible?" I asked.

"When they took me and Lupa a while ago, they took a lot of my blood, I guess they used that. When I escaped I destroyed the blood stores they had, they can't make anymore."

"But how, surly it would take years for him to look like that." Lupa asked confused.

"I could hear everything they were saying, they made the growth rate increase, making him grow to four years in just a few months."

"None of that is possible." The fake spat. "That's all in the movies."

"Then look what happened to me!" The other yelled. "I had to run for hours to get here, they were shooting at me, while you've been here playing me and being with my sisters!"

"I am you, you said so yourself. I would never lead them here, who knows that you're not now."

"Because you have a tracker in you scruff." Everyone's eyes widened and stared at him even he did. "When they made you, they put it in you so you'd lead them to us."

"No, they wouldn't, they never even took me."

"They grabbed me when we found Kristy and swapped me with you, you won't remember, but I do." Then he gasped and clutched the side on his head, the side with the three things sticking out.

"Let's get him home, we need to get them out." Lupa said leaning against his other side while Jack still had his other. "Kill him." She added.

"No, bring him back; I know what we can do." Dakota said quickly.

"But he's a danger…" Lupa snapped.

"Am I a danger to you?" She shook her head. "Then neither is he, Lupa he is me, if I wouldn't hurt you then he won't." He had a point, if this was a copy of Dakota, then he was everything that he was. Kind, caring, protective… trustworthy. He led the way, just so we could keep an eye on him. He really was Dakota, for he was able to find the entrance and was the first to walk inside. We all went into the sanctum while Faolan disappeared into the healing room to retrieve a few things. We laid him on the floor, the copy had his head hung in the corner of the room facing away from us. We watched him carefully, he really didn't know he was a copy, he thought he was the real thing. Dakota was wincing the entire time, but doing that made him do so more, seeing as it contracted the muscles around his face.

"What are they?" I asked looking at the three things.

"They're plugged into his brain." David answered.

"It's what was letting me control him, but he doesn't need me anymore." Dakota added.

"Don't talk, just lie still." Lupa said rubbing his side.

"Just don't touch them; they hurt enough as it is." Dakota sighed.

"We're going have to, to get them out." Faolan said coming back in.

"Unless you can get them out." I said. "You can try and conjure them out."

"They took my powers, I can't." But before I could or anyone else say or do anything, the three syringes vanished in a flash of green and appeared on the floor. Dakota winced and seethed through his teeth bearing through the pain. We all looked back at his copy; he was smiling weakly and placing his paw back on the ground before he turned back around and hanging his head. When he did, Faolan was quick to cover the three small incisions with a leaf and keeping his paw there. They weren't bleeding heavily, but they had to stop.

"How are you feeling?" I asked brushing my paw along his cheek.

"Like crap." He sighed.

"So, you really hate me?" Jack asked.

"With all my heart." He chuckled lightly. "But thank you, for what you did." He said looking up at him without moving his head.

"You're welcome. Was that you when we fought?"

"Yeah, I really am sorry for that, please forgive me."

"I forgive you."

"I want to talk with him." He said motioning with his eyes back to his copy.

"Not now, you need to rest." Faolan replied.

"Please, I need to talk to him." We all looked around at one another, seeing in his eyes that he needed to.

"Hey you!" Lupa called out, making his spin around. "Come here." She added as the others started to leave. I replaced Faolan's paws as he left as well, leaving only me, Lupa, Dakota and his copy. He came walking over, still hanging his head, but stopped a little distance from us.

"Can we have some privacy?" Dakota asked. I looked up at Lupa and nodded. I brought his paw up and placed it over the leaf before walking out.

"Think they'll be ok?" Lupa asked worried.

"He'll be fine, he is Dakota after all."

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I felt like utter crap, never had I felt so sick, exhausted and dizzy in all my life. The girls had left, and my copy sat looking down at me beside me. His eyes were mine, his back left paw was white like mine, everything about him was exactly the same. "Now this is weird." I sighed.

"Totally." He chuckled lightly; even his voice was the same. It was like I was having some crazy talk with my head.

"You really think you're real?"

"I am real." He snapped. "I remember everything."

"So do I, but I remember being taken and replaced by you, I was controlling you for months until this morning."

"But I was in control, I remember doing it freely."

"We are the same, it was me, you're in me and I'm in you."

"But, I remember doing it all, I remember everything."

"Because that was you." I said. "You did do all that, Lupa and Myka are your sisters, you did die before, you've done everything I've done."

"But I'm just a copy, I'm not real."

"But you are." I said. "You may not be an older then a few months, but you lived a life before. We are the same, your blood came from my veins."

"I know, I remember." He chuckled.

"But still, that was you, not me, I'm a fake; I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve my powers, my sisters, my friends. They're yours, not mine."

"They're both of ours."

"They hate me, they all hate me." He aid as a tear fell down his cheek. "The girl I grew up with and I called my sister hates me."

"We can work something out." I said. "You can leave, have your own life."

"I can't, I can't leave all this behind. I love Lupa and Myka, I love mom and Scott, I can't just leave them."

"You should remember something that I do." I said pushing myself up to lie on my stomach. But I fell back to my side. So he came around and nudged me up and didn't let go until I was up. "Do you remember after Scott was freed from expression?"

"Yeah, who would forget that."

"What happened after, the day we left?" He thought fro a moment before looking back to me.

"He was given a memory waiver, that thing that made him forget everything to find his hearts desire."

"That's it, what if we could ask Faolan to make a new one, then you can take it and have your own life." He looked at me with widened eyes.

"I can't just forget what I've done, I want to remember."

"But you said that you can't have this life, I'm trying to give you a new one." He looked at me and another tear fell from the same eye. He didn't want to leave this life behind, but what choice did he have. He looked back in the archway and I followed his gaze. Lupa and Myka were sat in the middle of the main dome, talking and waiting for us. "They will always love their brother, but they were only supposed to have one." I said making him look back to me. He nodded.

"Let's do it, I just want to get out of your life." I smiled.

"Our life. Go and get Faolan." He nodded and walked out into the main dome. I could see Lupa and Myka scowling at him from here. He disappeared around the corner, and returned a few moments later followed by Faolan.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah fine, we need you to do us a favour." My other self replied, he wasn't my copy; he was my other self, a better way of putting it. He looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"Which is?" He asked looking at me.

"Remember the memory waiver your master gave to Scott once?" He nodded.

"Well we need you to make one." My other self asked. "But a stronger one, one so I don't remember a thing, so it won't lead me back here like it did Scott to us."

"You're going to take it?" He asked looking at him.

"I am, I'm going to stay out of this life and find a new one, but I can't live one if I remember all this." He said pointing around.

"I can make one, we have the ingredients."

"Then go, now." He said wanting to get this over with.

"Bring our sisters in will you please?" I asked. He nodded and walked outside and soon after they came trotting in. They didn't even look at him. He smiled at them, but they ran straight passed him and to me.

"How are you feeling?" Myka asked.

"Better, but I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to ignore your brother."

"We are talking to you." Lupa said tilting her head.

"He means me." My other self responded. They turned around and scowled at him again.

"You're not our brother, you're a copy."

"He is me." I persisted. "He has my memories, my blood, my powers inside him. Stop acting like it. He's been here all this time and you never knew, he's been leading my life for me. You treated him like it then so treat him like it now."

"But we can't." Myka added.

"Well you don't have to worry, I'm not staying."

"What do you mean?" She asked again

"I'm going to lose my memory, leave and never come back. Seeing as you hate me I'll just leave you alone." He said. "I can see you don't love me anymore, so I'm going to lose everything I remember of you and live a new life."

"Why?" Lupa asked.

"I remember when we used to play in the fields back in Jasper, the day you jumped on me and our eyes glowed for the first time." He started. "We went running back to mom and dad…"

"Thinking we had a disease and were going to die." I said with him making us both laugh. Then I spoke. "The day you first came into heat."

"You started to panic." He finished. "Or how about the time we saw mom give birth to Myka…"

"And Scott told her to cross her legs until he came back." I chuckled.

"She called him an asshole." Lupa added. "Can you stop doing that, it's creeping me out.

"What about when we had a water fight and you Astraled out but I made you physical." I said.

"But we both still got wet." We both started laughing, making both the girls perplexed as we shared the same laugh. The more we heard the others laugh, the more we started to laugh, it was rather funny.

"They were some good times." He said wiping away a tear of joy.

"You really do remember everything?" Lupa asked.

"Even the time you thought it was awkward the bathe with me." He replied.

"I've got a better idea!" Faolan yelled running back into the room with us with a smile.

"Is it done?" My other self asked.

"I haven't even started, I have a better solution."

"I don't want a better solution, I just want to forget."

"What are you talking about?" Myka asked.

"We asked Faolan to make that thing to make him forget everything so he can have another life." I said.

"But I know a way better for everyone."

"Which is?" Lupa asked.

"A spell."

"What kind?" Myka asked.

"If you two really are of the same blood, then you can merge into one body, so neither of you will forget and have to leave. Think of it as two consciousnesses apart, this spell brings them into one mind again."

"This that possible?" I asked.

"Anything is possible these days." My other self replied. "Do it."

"Ok, Myka. Lupa, come over here and you two stand side by side." The girls stood by his side and he helped me to my paws and let me lean against him. "Now just don't move." We both gulped and readied ourselves. "Two become one, thy will be done, He's the ID, and he the Ego, Merge to one and become nothing but an echo." I felt a strange feeling and a dozens of balls of white light appeared from no-where and spiralled around us like a funnel. They increased in speed and only ten seconds after it started, they faded away. I looked to my left, there was no-one there.

"Are you ok?" Lupa asked.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"He's in you; you were both the same wolf after all." Faolan answered.

"Which one are you?" Myka asked. I looked and felt deep inside myself, I couldn't feel the difference.

"I don't know, kind of both."

"Do you hate Jack?"

"Loath him." I answered simply.

"That's Dakota." Lupa giggled and coming over to hug me followed by Myka.

"What about the tracker? If he's a part of me then I'll have it."

"Let me look." Faolan said coming behind me.

"How are you feeling?" Myka asked while he poked around a few places he suspected it would be. The thought of it brought back everything. I felt the pain behind my ear, the weakness in my legs, my aching body, everything.

"Exhausted." I breathed a chuckled.

"Found it, it's huge!" He exclaimed. I then felt a sharp pinching sensation in the back of my neck followed by a crunching sort of sound. "It's done, I crushed it." He said and I nodded in thanks.

"Why don't we take you to bed, you can rest there." Myka suggested

"Thanks, two lovely ladies taking me to bed, love the thought." I then laughed with them. "Myka, Jack has earned my trust, he's a good wolf." I said making her smile.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course, I can see you love him, don't let me stop you. Just make sure I don't walk in on you two making out again."

"We thought you were here, how were we supposed to know." She giggled. They brought me to my chamber and set me down. But then they too also came in and laid their heads on my chest and neck lying back to back.

"Excuse me? I thought I was to tired one here."

"But you make such a good pillow; if we're staying with you then we're lying like this."

"I never asked you to." I laughed. "But truth be told, I like it."

**Jack's P.O.V**

I saw Myka and Lupa take Dakota into the sleeping chamber and I couldn't help but overhear what he said about me, it made me smile, I had earned his trust, he didn't have a grudge against me anymore. Well, maybe he did, but at least he's ok with me and Myka. I didn't see anyone come walking out, so I presumed that they fell asleep with him. So I went back into the sanctum and lay down beside the pool and watching the fish, they looked like the were flying, seeing as the water was so clear. They were free think and feel what they wished; they weren't the ones that maybe attacked the next day. We had to treat everyday like our last; we could die in this fight. Jenny said she saw over sixty of them, and there were only fourteen of us, what were the chances of us living to tell the tale.

My thoughts were interrupted when Faolan's reflection caught my attention. "What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing." I sighed looking at it.

"I don't' have to be an Empath to see that something's bothering you." He chuckled lightly. I sighed; there was no harm in telling him. I sat up and looked up at him.

"What are the chances of surviving this fight?"

"Not high, I know, but it's an honour to die in battle." He answered confidently.

"But aren't you worried for the others? More importantly Lupa? I love Myka and I can't stand to see her fight with us."

"They can take care of themselves."

"Myka can't, she lost her powers remember, she's just a wolf now, she can't protect herself out there."

"Then make her stay here."

"If she's anything like Lupa then she's never going to want to stay, we can't make any of them."

"I'm planning on drugging Lupa, of all honesty; I can do the same for Myka."

"I can't do that to her, besides, neither will let you." I chuckled.

"I know, but it'll be worth a try." He sighed with a small smile.

"They'd never forgive themselves if they woke up and we were all dead, they couldn't live on."

"They'll have to, but then Lupa will find someone new, seeing as we're not mated."

"So will Myka, we're not either so she'll find someone."

"I just wish we were closer, don't you?" He sighed again.

"Yeah, for Myka and I, not you." But then an idea struck to mind, something that would make us closer. I looked up to Faolan who had the same gob smacked and proud widened eyes that I had. "Are you thinking the same as me?" I asked.

"That we…?" He asked to able to say it.

"Myka said she wasn't ready."

"So did Lupa." He replied.

"We should ask them, before it's too late."

"Are you sure we should do this?" He asked sounding nervous.

"We both want to be closer to them." I said getting up. "We both want to do something before we die which could be any day now, so let's do it." He looked to the ground, thinking for a moment before looking back up to me and nodding. I did to and we ran out and into the sleeping chamber. We found them whispering to one another while back to back laying their head on Dakota who was fast asleep.

"Hey girls, mind if we talk?" Faolan asked. They shot their heads up and Lupa replied.

"Yeah sure." She and Myka arose to their paws and followed us a little way down the chambers. We sat them before us and I took a shaky breath.

"How much do you love us?" Their eyes narrowed and tilted their heads.

"We love you." Myka said. "But why?"

"We could die any day now." Faolan said. "We don't want to die without someone by our side."

"What are you saying?" Me and him shared a glance and we both nodded, it was now or never.

"What if there was a way to be together forever even if we die? We don't want to think of you as simple partners if we do." He started so I finished.

"So marry us."

**Big brave move there. What will their answer be even though both of them said they weren't ready for it. Congratulations to those who said Dakota was cloned, it's another example of something i came up with along the way. I did plan to end the story a chapter or two after the battle and start a fifth, but i thought that i should keep it as one. Hope you enjoy it guys. Until next time. :p**

**The FalconWolf**


	31. Chapter 31 Normality before the Battle

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 31: Normality before the Coming Battle

**Myka's P.O.V**

Lupa and I stood with Jaws hanging agape, both doing nothing but staring at the guys who have just asked something neither of us where expecting. I glanced over at Lupa who did the same to me, were we both thinking the same thing? That they really did say ask that. We turned back to them, still our jaws continued to flop out of their mouths. I don't know what's gotten into the, but what on earth gave them the idea, the idea of marriage! It sent a shiver crawling up my spine thinking of the word. All my muscles in my body froze, I couldn't move, speak, or blink, I was in shock. "Err, guys?" Faolan and jack said waving their paws over our face. Lupa and I shook our heads and snapped out shock induced trance we found ourselves in.

"Sorry, but just ask that again? I think my mind's playing tricks on me?" Lupa said not wanting to believe it as much as I.

"Marry us." Faolan said. "Lupa marry me."

"Myka I want you to marry me." Jack added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's a little quick don't you think." I answered. "We all only been together for a few months. I love you Jack, I really do, but marriage?"

"We don't want to die thinking of you as just partners, rather mates. That way we can be together till the ends of time." Faolan said. Once again, Lupa and I found ourselves with a drooping jaw and staring. This cannot be happening.

"I say hell yes." Dakota said emerging from his hole and leaning against the corner with a smile.

"What?!" Lupa and I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked back. "You all love each other, I'm sure you don't want to die without being married."

"Who say's were going to die?" I asked.

"No-one. Jack replied. "But we could, and I don't want to die before getting married to the most wonderful girl I've ever known." He added looking at me.

"We may not have that future we saw." Faolan said to Lupa. "So I at least want to be married to the girl I saw my future with."

"I don't know." Lupa sighed. "I love you Faolan, I really do, but I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet."

"I'm sorry Jack, but neither am I." I said hanging my head.

"It's the only way we'll still be together if we die." Jack pleaded like he really wanted this. I didn't know whether or not I wanted this.

"We might not die." Lupa retaliated. "We could all come home."

"We don't want to take that risk." Faolan answered. "We love you, can't you see that? We would have thought you would say yes." I looked back over to Lupa as she did me, and we both looked around the guys to see Dakota still leaning against the wall with a proud smile and a nod. Once again Lupa and I shared a look, and we both nodded. I wasn't ready for marriage, but the chances of dying in the fight are high. I wanted to be married and have pups before I did, and I know Lupa did also. So what if we could do at least one of them before we did. We turned back to the guys.

"We think you should go." Lupa said, making them both sigh and hang their heads. "Because we need to get ready." Their heads shot up with a hopeful glint in their eyes to meet our smiles.

"You mean…?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I said padding up to him. "I'll marry you." We then rubbed noses and a peek out my other eye showed Lupa and Faolan doing the same.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you to." I replied. I then pulled away. "Now get lost the pair of you, we need to get ready."

"I'll go and tell everyone." Dakota said. The boys ran out as happy as could be, we heard them do a quiet howl of joy and happiness, while Dakota stumbled out. I turned to Lupa with a smile, but that faded when the sudden realization hit me and was replaced with shock.

"Oh my god." I said looking over at her. Then we both said at the same time.

"We're getting married!" We squealed and hugged each other. Suddenly, Tony came running into the chamber, just him, looking down at me.

"Is it true?" Was all he asked.

"It's true, we're getting married." He laughed so loud it could have started an earthquake. He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me before he started spinning in a circle still laughing but now with me. My legs and tail flew wildly in the air; we just had to be careful he didn't hit them against the wall.

"Oh baby girl you're all grown up." He said coming to a stop but keeping hold of me. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Tony, I want you to give me away." I said looking up into his eyes. They widened.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, seeing our dad isn't here and neither is Karl, I guess you're the third choice." I giggled.

"Third huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, not my first, but you'll do." We both started laughing and he pulled me close to him again.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Lupa asked.

"Of course." He said dropping me and kneeling down to hug her. "Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you Uncle Tony." I said licking his cheek. "Now get lost, its bad luck to see us yet." I said pushing him out.

"Fine, but the girls are cueing up outside by the way, they all want to help you."

"We're having it today?" Lupa gasped.

"That's what Dakota said, is that not what you had planned?" He asked.

"They only proposed, we didn't think it would be today." She said as both our eyes widened in shock.

"In an hour to be precise." He chuckled. "I'll see you in a minute." He said disappearing.

"An… hour?" I asked myself, now in fear.

"Yeah… an hour." Lupa replied. We both gulped, staring down the tunnel. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Got cold feet already?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Totally."

"Think we said the right thing?" She asked.

"Of course you are my darlings." Grams said slowly appearing before us. We squealed her name and threw ourselves into her open paws. "You're all grown up." She said rubbing our backs.

"We don't think we've done the right thing."

"That's cold feet for you; I got it when I was married, for a good reason though." She said as we let go.

"Have we done the right thing?" Lupa asked.

"Only you can answer that." She replied. "But I think I know someone who may help with an answer. Myka if it's alright with you, I'd like you to speak with Karl and Lexi." My eyes widened again.

"Why?" I asked.

"Karl would like to give you away."

"How?" I asked. She smiled ad left a small pause.

"Ask him yourself." We spun around, and stood behind me were Karl and Lexi in a completely physical form.

"You're our daughter." Karl said. "You are our family; give me the honour of giving you away." I couldn't help but let another tear fall down my face, for some reason making them smile.

"Tony won't be happy."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Lexi giggled.

"Now come on, you have to get ready."

"What about you?" Lupa asked.

"We'll return when it is time." Karl answered. "Blessed be." Then the two faded away.

"What is your answer?" Grams asked.

"I have to say yes, he's the only father figure I've had." I replied wiping the tear away.

"Great and I'll conduct the ceremony." She squealed.

"And I'll give my own daughter away." Shadow said stepping around from behind her, making her smile.

"Thanks daddy." Lupa said nuzzling him.

"We'll return when it is time." Grams said as he stepped back. "See you soon girls." Then they faded in their own ways, grams in a thin white mist and Shadow in a thick black fog. When it cleared, suddenly all the girls came screaming and squealing from around the corner and straight to us. This was going to be mad.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Tess, Skye, Jenny and Melissa spent the next hour gathering things and help both Myka and Lupa to get ready, neither thought that in an hour they were finally going to get married she-wolves. First Jack and Faolan, They ran outside and howled in joy, just as the girls heard. They bee-lined for the stream to wash, for once taking their time. They wanted to get every speck of dirt out of their fur, for this was the most important day of their lives, the day they were to be mated to their partners. They scrubbed furiously at their fur, deep into it and nearly grazing against their skin. They were sure the get it done all over. After they shook dry, and used a comb to brush down what fur they could reach. They weren't going to have each other do the other, she-wolves do that, not guys, that's just plain weird, especially on their wedding day.

Next they ran, but careful not to ruin their fur, all the way back to the sanctum where the ceremony was to be taken place. They washed for a good thirty minutes and grooming themselves took another fifteen, so they didn't have long to wait. Tony received word that someone else was giving Myka away. He didn't mind, but it confused him, who else did he know that Myka would want to give her away? He was the closest thing she had to family other then her brother to give her away. But he found out that Dakota wasn't giving either of them away, he wasn't allowed in with them. The way marriage works in the wolf world was they'd gather to share vows and perform a ceremony, then they'd leave and if they chose, they'd mate, hence the reason the partners are thereafter called "mates". Not all wolves choose to mate after the ceremony, but most do, seeing as it ties the agreement together. But the vows are just as good.

Being she-wolves they were taking their time, and it was getting dark, light was starting to become an issue. All the girls came back out and into the sanctum, all with happy smiles on their faces, but the brides didn't appear. But then, there was blinding flash of white light beside the pools edge, which when it dimmed revealed a brown and white wolf. Everyone's happy smiles vanished, not knowing who this wolf was; even jack and Faolan took at her menacingly. All she said was that she was their grandmother and for the ceremony. They didn't believe her, but it was when Dakota came stumbling in and hugged her that every was she spoke the truth. But how, they had never met Sarah before, who was to know this wasn't some trick. Dakota pulled away. "You're doing the ceremony?" He asked.

"Yep, seeing as you mom can't be here I thought it would be fitting, and seeing as it's to do with a charge they can't disagree for once." She replied. He smiled and walked back to the others. They stood opposite the pool, leaving the flat stone surface the area where it would be performed. Sarah looked up and around, seeing that the light was fading fast. "We need some light." She said. She rose her paw up into the air and flick her wrist. Three balls of blue light flew out of them and hovered in the air above them, eliminating the room. Everyone looked the entire way around the room, seeing the wonderful light display, but upon seeing the archway, everyone fell silent, seeing two she-wolves stood with excited yet nervous smiles.

Faolan and Jack had to try their hardest not to look like complete idiots at the site of their mate's to be. They tired so hard, but fail, their jaws hung loosely in their mouths. Their furs were groomed back from head to tail, and white flower in Lupa's left ear and the right in Myka's. Tony was nearly on the verge of crying. They didn't move, they stood there as if waiting for something or someone. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke beside Lupa and a mist of white beside Myka, which when they cleared two more wolves stood on either side of them. Tony couldn't believe his eyes upon seeing Karl stood beside Myka who tenderly licked her cheek. But then he felt a budge against his leg and someone saying. "Hey stranger." He looked down and couldn't believe his eyes upon seeing Lexi sat beside him with a smile.

"Lexi?" He asked as that tear he had tried so hard to hold fell, he couldn't take it.

"Well who else? The Easter Bunny?." She giggled. He smiled and rubbed the top of her head before turning back to the brides and their fathers, both real and adoptive. Only Sarah, Lupa, Myka, Dakota and Tony knew who these two other wolves were, but Tony had never met Shadow. They started walking across the room, both brides sharing one last look at one another, the last look they'd share before they became mates. Both girls padded towards their future husbands. They had spoken about the ceremony and mating afterwards, both were unsure if they could go through with it. Myka saw what it did to Lupa, even if it was forced, she feared it. And Lupa couldn't get that memory out of her head, but she'd have to if she wanted to become mates with the wolf of her dreams. To the grooms, both girls looked amazing, to the brides, the guys looked very handsome, they could tell they for once put some effort into looking clean and good for this special day.

Faolan stood to the right of Sarah and Jack on the left, both leaving a big enough gap between them both for their future wives. They walked through the crowd as they spilt to let them through, most of the girls crying now. They reached the end, and after the fathers kissed and nuzzled their daughters affectionately, both sat beside Tony and Lexi to continue to watch. Myka and Lupa walked and sat nearly back to back facing their soon to be mates. There was as silence until Sarah spoke.

"Now let me tell you, this was not something I ever thought I'd be doing." Making everyone laugh. The brides and grooms didn't take their eyes off one another throughout the ceremony. "We are gathered here in the most wonderful and historical of places, to witness these two couples be wed. All four have been through some very hard times and hardships to test their love, neither expecting to find love in one another, but through all the odds, they have." She said with a smile. "Please hold your partners paws right paw." They all smiled, they knew this part and were excited. They held the others paw while Sarah made a coiling motion with her left paw, and two vines appeared in tiny balls of white light just before they coiled and wrapped themselves around the wrists of both couples. Everyone even the couples were in awe at the sight, usually someone would wrap them around them, but why do that when you live in an age of supernaturals? They seemed to stick to their fur, they didn't come off, or they wouldn't until Sarah was done. "This is the bond, to show that they are willing to be together through the good times to the bad." She continued.

"Faolan, do you want to say something?" He took a shaky breath and spoke.

"I've said this numerous times to not only you Lupa, but to many. I grew up to hate what you are, to hate that you are the Starnik. I had my heart broken by one before; something I thought would never heal. I spent three thousand years hating them, I spent three thousand years looking for someone else to love and I never did. That day I found you, I didn't know we would be where we are now, getting married. I may have been taught to hate you, but I was taught to listen to those that are wise, and they told me to love me. I never stopped loving you Lupa, the day I said I hated you were stones in my heart, I should never have said what I did. I never stopped loving you. And I love you so much I want to make you my mate. I am forever yours." A tear leaked down Lupa's face, that was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her.

"Lupa, would you like to say something?" Sarah asked.

"Faolan, you're an ass." She started making everyone laugh a little. "We've only been together for a few months and today you asked me to marry you. I didn't think I was going to be doing this for a long while yet. But I looked inside myself, I want nothing more then to be mated and married to you. I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you and die of old age by your side. To have pups, to watch them grow and have pups of their own. I was confused to why you asked this of me, but now I understand. Why wait? We love each other, we could die any day now, I don't want to die alone. I want to die knowing that I was married to the most handsome, yet oldest wolf there is around. I love you Faolan, and I want this to happen more then anything in the world." There were a few sniffles from the crowd, even from Dakota who was trying to put on a brave face. As were Tony, he couldn't believe that he was witnessing the pup we knew and helped raise getting married. But neither of them could help it. Karl and Lexi sat side by side with their cheeks touching, remembering back to the day they were married.

Sarah then turned to the second couple. "Jack?"

"Myka, we've been friends most of our lives, never did I think we'd be doing this. I will admit, I always thought you were beautiful, attractive and loving, but we were friends, I didn't love you in that way. But that's all changed now; I love you in a way indescribable." He then turned to look and Karl and Lexi. "I want to thank you for raising the perfect girl and making her the way she is, had you not done what you did to make the country a better place then we wouldn't be doing this and I wouldn't be this happy." Then back to Myka. "You have been through things no other person has been through, and you made it out of them. You lost both your families, nearly your brother and sister the second time and your life. But you are never losing me; I'm making a new vow and swearing that as long as this vine is wrapped around us, then I am never leaving your side, even in death." He leant forward and tenderly licked her cheek, eliciting a smile from her

"Myka, anything you want to say?" Sarah asked. She smiled and looked into the blues eyes of her nearly husband.

"You're wired, crazy for wanting to marry me, stalker like and delusional." She started making everyone laugh again. "But they are all the reasons I love you. I guess when this is done I'm just going to have to put up with you. But jokes aside, I can't think of a better person to marry and in the far distant future, to have pups with." She then turned to look at her brother. "Thank you for understanding, thank you for finally letting go of us. No matter what happens, we will always be close and always love you." Another tear fell down his face and he smiled. He was happy to see this. A few months ago, he would have ripped the grooms apart if he heard about this, but no, he was happy for them all. "Jack, I can't think of a better person to have this vine tied to with, I can't think of someone else who would be crazy enough to do this with me. But that person has been under my nose all my life. My soul-mate has been watching me and I've been watching him all this time. I love you with all my heart, don't ever leave me." The vows were completed, only a few more things remained.

"Faolan and Jack, do you swear to stay with your mates through the good times and the bad?" Sarah asked.

"We swear." They replied in unison not taking their eyes off their partners.

"In sickness and in health?"

"We swear."

"For richer and for poorer?"

"We swear."

"Till death do you part?"

"We don't." They responded with confidence. Even at the gates of heaven, they would never leave their mates. The vines glowed with a pulsating white light each time that they said they swore to be with them.

"Lupa and Myka..." She said turning to them. "Do you vow to stay with your mates through the good times and the bad?"

"We swear."

"In sickness and in health?"

"We swear."

"For richer and for poorer?"

"We swear."

"Till death do you part?"

"We don't." Still the vines pulsated brightly each time they swore on the oath they were saying to one another. This was an unbreakable bond, for wolves mate for life, by breaking this oath your soul is sent to hell and your life be made a misery. For you have broken an oath that should never have been broken, for you swore to care and love your mate in every way, yet you broke it and their hearts.

"These four wolves have made their promises to one another." She swirled her paw and the vines tightened their grip, but not enough to hurt. "If these vows and promises are to be broken, may your souls be cast into the fiery pits of hell, for you have committed a crime and broken the words that you have sworn to keep. And trust me; I can make sure that's where you're headed." She said carefully eyes them and more importantly the grooms. "Jack, Faolan, do you promise to take care of these she-wolves? Mine, Jenny's and David's granddaughters?" Both the human's eyes widened, they didn't expect to be brought into this.

"We do." They answered.

"And do you Myka and Lupa promise to take care of these wolves until you die?"

"We do." They answered. The lights above them started the rotate slowly.

"Then the ceremony is complete, you are now mates, partners for life. May you be blessed with all the spirits from heaven and earth and may they watch over you. Blessed be."

"Blessed be." Karl and Lexi said.

"Blessed be." Shadow repeated. Slowly others started to repeat the words, blessing the two couple with good fortunes. With another wave of her paw, the vines slithered off their wrists as if the life in the was taken away.

"Jack, Faolan, you may kiss you brides." Lupa didn't wait and grabbed her mate by the mate and pulled him down to her and laying on her back while Jack and Myka simply wrapped their paws around one another and kissed deeply. The light started to spew small orbs of light and sparks that rained down on them. They broke there kisses to look up for a moment, but after seeing it and smiling, they continued what they started. Cheers and applauses came in abundance from the gathering. Karl, Lexi and Shadow howling in celebration. Sarah looked down at them all, and they all nodded back, they knew it was time to go. So Lexi nudged Tony's side and he looked down at her, her expression said it all.

"We have to go now." He knelt down and the two hugged one another. They were the best of friends; it was amazing to be able to feel one another once again. "Be safe and look after Myka."

"I will." He replied. She turned into a white light and Tony wasn't able to feel her anymore. He pulled away as the white mist she, Karl, Shadow and Sarah had all turned into flew up and into the light which then faded away when they did. But something still continued to rain down on the couples. But it wasn't the light, but snow. The couples broke their kiss again, feeling the snow falling onto their pelts.

"It's snowing." Myka muttered. "I don't know about my husband, but I just want to run." She said.

"Then let's run my wife." She smiled and suddenly bolted out passed the crowd and out the temple itself. Many smiled at the young couple, but even they knew what was to happen if they were to be official mates. They had to mate, but no-one would know until later what they decided.

"Would my strong mate like to go on a walk?" Faolan asked looking down at Lupa.

"Why certainly." She giggled. They too then walked out, passed everyone who congratulated them as they did right before Lupa quickly ran away laughing and into the forest flicking his nose playfully.

**Myka and Jack**

Myka and Jack bounded around the forest, laughing and giggling away like the young couple they now were. Jack was certain her made the right choice in proposing to his now betrothed. Myka on the other paw couldn't understand what was running through her head when she said yes. But now she realises that it was one of the greatest decisions she ever made, she couldn't believe that she was married to this handsome grey and white wolf that was now her mate. They bounded around playfully, not caring where they were going or the next step to complete their marriage. Jack jumped and tackled her playfully, both rolling for a few yards before coming to a stop with him on top of her. They didn't wait for anything to ruin it. The pushed each others muzzles together and kissed not having a care in the world. The snowflakes settled around them, slowly building to cover the ground in a crisp layer. Myka wrapped her paws around his neck, the two rapidly becoming more intimate by the moment. He pulled back and started kissing her neck and she gasped from the new pleasure and arched her back and chest into the air. They thought they hadn't been this intimate before, she was wrong.

They didn't have a care in the world. Jack placed a paw on her chest slowly rubbing her chest and edging it down to her stomach. But then he remembered something she once told him. When he was but a few inches from her nether regions, he moved back up and placed it by her head. She pushed up on his chest and broke the kiss.

"Why'd you stop" She asked puzzling him.

"You said you didn't want to this morning, so I wasn't going to." She smiled ruefully and rolled so she was standing over him.

"What was it I said?" She said lowering her body against his, feeling his sheath on her stomach and making him blush a little bit. "Not until marriage, which we are now. And that you'd have to do a lot more then just a kiss to get down there."

"Are you saying you want to?" He asked.

"I do, I love you jack, and I want to be mates with you." She leant down and pushed her lips against his own, the two beginning to wrestle with the others tongue. After a while, she pulled back again. "I want you to mate with me, as the wolf I love."

"I'm sure I can do that." He smiled. "But out here in the open?"

"What about that den you made, that's not known to anyone."

"Race you there." He kissed him one last time before running in the direction she knew it to be. He was hot on her tail, but he never overtook her, for a reason which she knew. He was staring at her rear the entire five minute sprint. He snapped out of his trance when they reached the entrance in the cliff wall and once more he tackled her and the two rolled inside. She stood over him laughing; they were having so much fun before. But then it came to the moment that "sealed the deal" in a way. She lowered himself down to him and started rubbing her body against his. But that only lasted a little while until he spun and stood over her, kissing her neck and working lower down to her belly.

"Wait." She said, making him stop before her went any lower then her stomach. "Be gentle with me, this is my first time." She was scared, she had been taught by Lexi at the time she first came into heat what mating was like. It hurts at first, and sometimes she may bleed, but it soon washes away and it's nothing but pleasure afterwards. She didn't want to think of the pain, that was what she was taught by Lexi. Nerves started to get the better of her. Jack nodded, he understood. It was his first time to, a new experience for them both.

Forty minutes later, both wolves lay side by side, tied, unable to move, not that either of them complained. Myka heard right, it did hurt, but that was to be expected, but soon it was nothing but pleasure. She asked Jack to wait, which he did and when she was used to the new feeling they continued. But now they lay in each others arms nuzzling one another lovingly. They were panting heavily, holding each other tight, they were now officially mates, only mates' mate with one another, not whores and rapists. No, these two were in love. Things were only made better due to Jack's gift. He was now in full control of his strengthening gift of Empathy, we was channelling Myka most of the night, so not only feeling his own pleasure, but feeling hers as it were his, making him and her enjoy the night further. "That was incredible." Myka puffed.

"I know, I love you so much." He said continuing to nuzzle her neck.

"I love you too." She replied licking his nose. "I'm exhausted." She giggled.

"So am I." He chuckled.

"How long are we going to be like this?"

"Don't know, but I'm not complaining." He said grinding her a little, eliciting a moan from her.

"Neither am I." She giggled. "But no more, I'm tired."

"Let's sleep here; I'm sure everyone will be fine for one night."

"So am I." She said laying her head under her chin. "Goodnight Jack." She sighed.

"Goodnight." He sighed. They fell asleep in one another's arms, still tied.

**Faolan and Lupa-forty minutes earlier**

They emerged from the tunnel entrance, hearing Jack and Faolan laughing and running after one another in the distance and then out of sight. Lupa was happy, the pup she saw born, now married, and the wolf of her dreams beside her now as her mate. "Where shall we go?" He asked.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you." She said walking beside him with their sides touching. They wrapped their tails around one another as they walked, not speaking a word, just enjoying each others company. They didn't have anywhere special they wanted to go; they just walked and watched as the snow fell around them, slowly getting heavier and heavier. They knew Jenny's premonition was going to happen shortly after the snows fall, but was that tomorrow, in a few days? They could safely say it would be within the week. They instinctually walked to the stream, a spot that was wonderful to look at now that the snows had come. Lupa slowed down, feeling Faolan's muscular body against hers as she let him walk on. But when he turned back to look at her, she engaged him in a kiss. It took him by surprise, but seeing as they were married, who was to complain.

She sat back on her haunches, as did he and they embraced each other tightly. Slowly, she started pulling him back so he was over her, to mood and intensity of the kiss changing. They flicked and played with the others tongues and she ran her paws over his body and chest. But then he felt something, he felt her tail running itself up and down his thigh and rather close to his wolfhood. He broke the kiss and looked down at her and she smiled back up at him. He knew where this was headed. "Are you sure?" He asked. "You said you weren't ready."

"If we don't do this then I may never be. I don't want to think of it as a horrible experience like it was. I want it to be pleasurable, not painful."

"You shouldn't rush into things like this." He said brushing the fur on her cheek. "We can wait."

"No we can't." She pleaded. "I don't want to think or the wolf that raped me when I think of mating; I don't want to feel the pain of that day. I want you to mate with me; it should have been you who did it the first time." She cried. "Please, I just want it to go away." He didn't answer. He saw how much she wanted the pain to go away. So he kissed her deeply, feeling her damp cheeks on her own. He started to feel her running her tail up and down his leg again, this time going higher.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." He said in-between kisses.

Forty minutes later, they lay tied. Faolan lay over Lupa, putting nearly his whole weight on her back. Lupa cried when they first started, but she wanted it done. This wasn't how either of them pictured it, but she wanted it so badly and for it to replace the bad memories of the time she was raped. It hurt once again, but not because of it being her first time, but the size of Faolan. That was their initial problem with mating, that he was too big for her. But the vision they saw proved otherwise, and this experience proved them wrong as well. He was big for her, but that only made the experience more pleasurable once the pain subsided. They were tied and Lupa couldn't describe the feelings that ran through her. Both of them enjoyed themselves, neither wanting it to end. But it was a case of that neither of them could continue, for she was exhausted and her pleasure metre couldn't get any higher and he couldn't go on.

They lay panting away, their fur messed and her flower thrown across the room, dead and withered. He moved off her, the action sending another wave of pleasure through her, making her gasp as he came to her side and pulled her close. "How was that?" He asked still panting.

"Thank you." She said nuzzling his chest. "You've helped me a lot."

"That wasn't an answer." He chuckled.

"Fine, it was mind blowing, I can't think of anything better then this."

"Me neither, I love you so much."

"I love you two." She sighed. But then she grew a playful grin. She rolled them over, making them both moan and she was standing over him. "But I'm not that tired yet."

**Jenny's P.O.V**

I wasn't sure how to feel. Certainly I was happy that they were married and happy, but the fact that she's the daughter of our son, our granddaughter. We weren't sure how to think. But she was family, and in this one, we look out for them. Had we not sent Scott away, today would not have happened. David and I admired the two young couples, it made me think back to the time when we were young and crazy, then the day we were married. We went out on our own on a little walk in the snow. It's been an hour since they all ran off. We all knew what the next step after the ceremony was, but it was up to them whether or not they mated. Our step grandson Dakota didn't seem to mind much to everyone's surprise, he was happy for them.

But like I said, it reminded David and me of ourselves when we were younger, so we came out to have our own little stroll. He held hands and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Can you believe it…?" David started. "Our granddaughter, who happens to be a wolf, is married."

"It doesn't matter if she is a wolf; she's the daughter of Scott, our son, she's family.

"A furry one."

"Stop it." I said playfully hitting his chest. "We're not with the Ditori anymore; you don't have to think like that."

"It's a force of habit, I love her too."

"And I love you." I said kissing his cheek. But then I came to a halt, and seeing as I had hold of his arm, he did too.

"What's wrong? Premonition?" he asked.

"No, something else." I looked around at our surroundings, it was familiar. But how, I hadn't been to it before, we didn't even plan to come here; it's just one of those moments you don't realise where we were going. I let go of his arm and walked over to a tree, hoping I'd see something. I held onto it, and sounds and images flashed before my eyes. I pulled my hands back and looked back around at everything and then back to David. "This is where they're coming from; this is where the fight will be."

**The deed is done, her premonition was a must, the coming war could be their last. The sisters are married, their lives in a commitment, the Ditori are closing, while death could be their earthly concealment. Sorry, was just in a bad rhyming mood this morning. But I thought the spells I came up for Myka were ok, and the future ones I had planned out for this story but she might not ever get to use. But then again, I already have done this story, so I know if she does get them back. So the sisters are married and mated, they know the battle ground and the time, but will the survive the coming war? Only time will tell. Until this afternoon guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	32. Chapter 32 Runs In the Family

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 32: Runs In the Family

**Myka's P.O.V**

I awoke to the sun's blinding light streaming into my eyes, something I'm not used to, something I haven't been woken up by in a while. I open my eyes, confused as to why I was woken up by this. But I come face top face with Jack. But why, what's going on? I think back to yesterday, but more importantly, last night. Oh my god, I'm married! I looked at his eyelids, wanting to see his ice blue eyes. I smiled. I took a deep breath to inhale the mornings scent, but it wasn't just that I smelt, I smelt both female and male hormones in the air, and more seriously, on us. We couldn't return looking and smelling as we did now. I tired to move to I could stretch, but I found myself immobile, Jack had he forelegs wrapped around me. I could feel his breathing on my neck, his chest breath on mine, his heart beating inside in a strong and steady rhythm, him inside me. My eyes widened, I still had a strange yet good sensation going on down there. I shuffled a little, making not only me gasp a little, but him groan. I blushed heavily, but I wasn't complaining. I giggled and laid my head back beside him and putting my nose against his, just enjoying laying in his arms and breathing in his scent which smelt a lot like me now as I did he.

It was only a few minutes later the sun flew into his eyes, first making them tense and making him reel back a bit, but then he fluttered them open to see our noses touching. "Well good morning to you too." He chuckled. "How did my wife sleep?" He asked obviously having no problem remembering back to last night.

"Amazing, how did my husband sleep?" I giggled.

"Flat out like a log." He sighed.

"I wonder why." I giggled again.

"It was the best night of my life."

"Mine too, and it was all because of you." He said as I pushed my head under his chin, wanting to listen to his heart beating.

"None of it wouldn't have been possible had you not said yes."

"None of this would have happen had I not kissed you all those months ago."

"True, but I'm glad you did now."

"So am I, you've made me one happy girl." I giggled gleefully.

"Hey Myka, look outside." I looked up and out the den entrance; there was a thin layer of snow just on the inside of the den.

"It snowed last night, remember Grandma Jenny's premonition, they'd come soon after it snowed." I said.

"There's no rush now, I'm sure they're fine."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked slyly.

"In the arms of my mate, the birds singing, the snow, what's not to enjoy?"

"Anything else?" I asked grinning, feeling something he wasn't.

"Nope, why?"

"Would you like to get out of me?" I whispered. His eyes widened and he looked down in-between us, making me laugh when he brought his head up.

"How long have you been up and we've been like this?"

"Only a few minutes before you were, I'm not complaining. Reminds me of last night."

"Well, we should head back to the others before they get worried, it looks late in the day already."

"Oh, and ruin this." I tutted and making a faked saddened face.

"Come on, who said this wouldn't be the last time." He said licking my cheek and letting me go. I felt him draw out of me, followed by a combination of strange scents, unfamiliar to the both of us. It made me gasp and him chuckle at my reaction. I laid on my side and watched him stretch off and yawn. So I let out a sexy growl making him smile.

"Hold on, I thought you only asked me to marry you was because you thought you were going to die?" I asked getting up and then too stretching.

"That, and because I love you so much and I may not get another time." He said licking the top of my head which made me giggled. "Come on; let's wash up before we head back."

"The water will be freezing." I exclaimed as we walked out.

"Then lets be quick, or would you rather let your brother smell all this." I shrugged and walked out with him. We padded through the snow that was as deep as our knees; a good few inches had fallen last night. But it was a warning; we knew the Ditori were going to come shortly after the snow fell, but would that be today, tomorrow? Who knew? But I didn't want to think of that now, if they were going to come soon, then I wanted to make these moments last. I grazed my side against Jack, making us both smile while we intertwined ou tails. The walk to the stream wasn't that far away, it was only a five minute run from the temple entrance to here, but we were walking, not in any rush. We made it there in fifteen minutes, and we weren't alone.

Lupa and Faolan sat in the shallow end of the stream, Lupa sat with her back against Faolan's chest, looking up to him and kissing. I smiled at my sister and brother-in-law. "Shall we find somewhere else?" Jack asked.

"Naa." I giggled. I wolf whistled, making them stop and look around at us.

"Hey guys!" Lupa yelled happily. "How's the happy couple?"

"Great." I giggled back.

"More then great" Jack added. "How is this happy couple?"

"Amazing." He chuckled and kissing her neck.

"Mind if we share the water with you?" I asked blushing a little.

"You too huh?" Lupa asked eyeing us up.

"What?" I asked.

"Why else would you want a bath, you two mated didn't you." She interrogated. We blush blushed, but then again, it would be obvious.

"Yeah, so what, I guess you two did too seeing as you're here as well." Now it was their turn to blush and they looked away. "Let's just forget this." I said.

"Cold?" Jack asked.

"Very, just get in and make it quick." Faolan replied. I dipped my paw into the edge, but immediately pulled it out due to its freezing touch. But I took a deep breath and stepped in and quickly submerging my body as to get it all wet.

"God!" I gasped, making everyone laugh. "What are you laughing at?" I asked Jack who hadn't stepped in yet. "You stink just as much, get in here." I grabbed his forelegs and pulled him in. When he resurfaced, he nearly screamed at how cold it was. We just smiled at one another while Lupa and Faolan moved away from one another and she shuffled over to me. "How long have you been in here, surly not that long?" I asked while I started to wash.

"Only a few minutes before you did." She replied. "Hey?" She asked quietly. "Was he good to you last night?" My eyes widened and I looked back and forth from Jack who hadn't heard.

"That's a bit personal don't you think?" I asked blushing a little.

"Hey, you were with me when I went to the vet, surly this isn't as bad. We're girls, we can talk about this."

"Fine." I giggled. "Yes, he was nice to me, he took it easy. I trust Faolan did the same to you?"

"He did, such a gentlewolf." She growled in satisfaction and looking across to him out the corner of the eye.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." She smiled.

"Did it hurt you at first? It did to me."

"That was because it was your first time, it will. It didn't hurt as much for me last night. But because he was how we used to joke about, it did a little."

"So at least you know its possible now."

"I'm happy it is."

"But how amazing was it?" I giggled.

"Flat out amazing." She giggled back. "He knows how to please a girl."

"So does Jack, it was weird I'll give it that."

"I know, it was for me as well."

"But it was good."

"It certainly was." She sighed. It was then we all stopped and our eyes perked up to hear a summoning howl we could only recognise as Dakota.

"But we're not clean yet." Faolan said.

"We can't go back smelling like this." Jack added.

"We'll have to, it sounds urgent." I said standing up.

"Come on boys, get moving." Lupa added. We all ran out and shook off dry. We started running in the direction of the temple entrance. We arrived there in no time, finding our fur dried off a little on the way, but also made it scruffier, making our appearance give the wrong one. Not only that, we found Dakota waiting outside. "What's wrong?" Lupa asked on approach.

"A lot of things, let's go."

"Care to explain?" Faolan asked as we all walked through the tunnel. He didn't answer until we were all on the other side so we could hear, but we continued walking through and into the sanctum.

"Jenny and David went out on a walk last night and she found the place they're going to come through. They were out there all night looking for some sort of path they were going to come through, but they didn't, all she knows is where we're going to stand against them."

"This has just got serious." Jack gulped.

"What's going on now?" I asked as we stepped into the sanctum.

"Chris and Cody are dealing with weapons, Jenny's trying to get something off the walkie talkie and the others are practicing shooting and using their powers, they need all it." I looked across the sanctum and it looked more like a training room. Skye, Tony, Tess and David were to the right shooting cans on a log. Michael and Melissa looked like they were really trying to kill one another. They were kicking and punching at one another and using fire, water and ice against one another. Chris and Cody were double checking over all the guns to the left. And grandma jenny sat just to my left near the entrance against the wall with her eyes closed tightly and the walkie talkie in her hands.

"This just got real."

"What are we going to do?" Lupa asked.

"Me you and Jack are going to train as well, use your powers and anything else to get at one another, just no claws and teeth. Myka and Faolan are the witch's, come up with anything to help, spells or potions, anything.

"Got it." Faolan replied. "But can I speak to you all a minute" He then asked. We all started to follow him, but he look back to me and asked for me to wait in the healing room. I was confused, but did so nether the less. But when I reached the entrance to the room, I hide around the corner; I was just about to make out what they were saying. But then they fell silent, so I peeked back around and saw a tail go into the sleeping chambers. So I followed and listened in from the start of the tunnel, hearing their voices.

"…would mean that she won't have to fight." I heard Faolan start.

"We need as many people and wolves to help, we need the numbers." Lupa protested.

"But she can't help us; it would be safer for her to stay here."

"I agree with Faolan." Jack added. What were they talking about? "I don't want to see her get hurt, I want her to stay."

"But how?" Dakota asked. "She won't stay willingly."

"The ingredients you have can make a powerful sleeping draft, she'll be out for a whole day, by then if none of us return she'll be safe and they'll have gone." Faolan said.

"When can you have it ready?" Lupa asked.

"By tonight, I can give it to her in her sleep and she won't be up for twenty four hours."

"I don't think we should so this." Dakota sighed.

"She's my mate." Jack proclaimed. "I cannot see her get hurt, I couldn't live with myself. I want her to stay here." They were talking about me! I couldn't believe this; they were plotting behind my back.

"So are we agreed?" Faolan asked. "I'll give her the draft tonight and she won't wake up until tomorrow morning."

"Do it." Jack said first.

"Agreed." Lupa added.

"Just keep her safe." Dakota sighed followed by footsteps coming out. I ran back into the healing room entrance and sat as if I had been waiting there the whole time. Dakota, Lupa, Jack went and walked into the centre of the main dome, using this as their training grounds. Jack smiled at me, but I didn't return it, I scowled at him as he walked passed me and I followed. I thought he loved me. If he did then he'd understand that I need to go. But then I can see why he wouldn't want time going. I wasn't of any use in the battle; I couldn't do anything while I was out there. I sat with Faolan, but I lay down on the stone block that was in the middle of the room as some sort of table.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just something on my mind." I sighed and flicking a smell rock off. "Any ideas?" I asked.

"None yet, you're the powerful witch, I can only do the simplest of spells. I would have thought you would have come up with something."

"I'm not anymore remember, I can help you come up with them, but I can't do them." I snapped at my brother-in-law.

"Ok, just calm down, tensions are high, but you need to calm down, that's the last thing you want to do before you fight." I muttered under my breath that he as a liar.

"Sorry, you're right." I said agreeing with him. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I need to go and find a few things to make more powerful potions, can you come up with a few spells for them." He replied.

"Anything in particular?" I asked as he slid the funny basket thing he made onto his back and readied to walk out.

"Nope, it can do anything. Turn their weapons into flowers; fill their shoes with caribou dung, anything to make life harder for them." He smiled. I nodded and he turned to walk out, leaving me on my own. I could hear the roars of distant flames in the sanctum, the fires of the guns and the blasts, booms and groans of my mate and siblings in the room next door, having more fun then I was. I couldn't believe they weren't going to let me do this. They were really going to drug me in my sleep. Like that was going to happen, I was going to stay awake all night so they didn't have the chance.

I looked beneath me at the floor to see Faolan's wooden book he also made. One that all he did was carve in with his claws what he wanted to right. It was like his own book of shadows. My first notebook was destroyed in the fire and the last was left at Skye's house, which none of us could get. Once again, I had to start from scratch. I reached down with a sigh and scooped my claw through one of the vines that held the wooden pages together and placed it in front of me. It was heavy, but that was expected seeing as it was made out of wood. I flicked through the pages, seeing all kinds of things, it was a little larger then A4 size, so it was pretty big, mine were only small. He had concoctions for mainly potions, but I did see entries for spells every few pages. He had a loads of thin pages in here, it amazed me he was able to make it. I noticed he didn't have many offensive spells, and some I couldn't even understand, it was written in some other language.

"Having fun?" Faolan said by my side making me jump.

"Don't creep up on me." I gasped.

"Sorry." He chuckled walking over to the corner and taking off his basket.

"How long have you been gone?" I asked.

"Just over an hour, why?" He replied.

"Only feels like a few minutes." I answered. "What is this? It's like a book of Shadows."

"Is that what you witches call it these days?"

"What was it back then?"

"It was called a "Kanuk", the "book of knowledge" in my language." He smiled while removing things from his basket.

"So that's why there's strange writing in it." I said looking back down to it.

"That's Ancient Dire Wolf, my real language; I'm speaking Wolf Speak now so you can understand me. It's so easy to learn."

"I know, I used to teach it." I giggled.

"Come up with anything so far?" He asked coming over.

"Not yet, I was seeing what you had so far, mostly recipes and stuff."

"We weren't to use spells often, but we were taught a few, I'm more of a potions wolf myself."

"I've never made a potion in my life."

"Well we can learn from one another." He smiled. "What things can we use against them?"

"We could think of something to slow them down, something that freezes them."

"A spell would work, but I'm not strong enough to do that, the best I can do is change an identity like I did to your siblings."

"Ok, well what if you made a potion and cast it, then would it be strong enough?"

"Maybe, I can't see why it wouldn't."

"Great, you come up with the potion and we'll test it out on someone, got everything?"

"Everything I could find."

"Then get to it, I shouldn't be too long. Mind if I use this?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out, the more we have in there the better." He smiled and turning around. I took and claw and placed it on an empty page, waiting for the words to come to me. I hadn't done this in a long time, I hoped that the words hadn't left me also.

I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling, until some words started to come to me. I thought them through my head first, thinking if it sounded good. Yeah, it sounded ok, not, amazing, but it should work. So I rolled over and took that claw and started to carve it into the wood. A few minutes later, I was done. "How are things over there?" I asked.

"Coming good, shouldn't be much longer. What about you?" He asked back.

"I got something. How does it sound?" I asked turning it around and he read it out loud, at least we'd find out if he could use it without the potion. "As quick as a sneeze, make these people freeze." He looked up at me, and I smiled sheepishly. "It's not great, but it's simple. It's the best I could come up with."

"It's good, it'll work." He chuckled. "It's quite funny; at least they'll have a laugh before they die."

"Hey' I'd like to see you do better."

"I couldn't, you're the writer, I'm the maker." He said turning back around.

"So how would it work, we throw it at them or something?" I asked.

"I hope…" He started, making the "hope" stand out. "That when I throw in the last ingredient and say the spell that they'll freeze or at least they'll be slowed down. Then that'll be it."

"How much longer, I'm want to test this out." I said getting antsy.

"Just one more thing." He said throwing into a pot of water as well as other things a large piece of bark from an elder tree, and like all good potions, it poofed and sparked, meaning it would work for something. "Now all it needs is an eagle's feather and the spell." He said taking the pot into his mouth. I grabbed the feather that was beside him and we walked out and into the main dome where Lupa, Dakota and Jack were circling one another snarling and bearing teeth, all at one another. We were all family now, it was a little confusing, but we knew why.

"Erm, guys?" I called out making them stop and look around at eyes.

"Oh hey, something wrong?" Dakota asked.

"No, we just need a test subject." Faolan said placing the bowl on the floor and I handed him the feather.

"Test…subject?" Jack stuttered.

"Come at us?" Faolan said again.

"What?" Lupa asked puzzled.

"Come and attack us." They all looked at one another, but then they all dropped their lower halves to the ground and crawled towards us. He through the feather into the pot and it sparked again as he read out what I wrote in his book and they started to run towards us and I place my paw on his so it wouldn't effect me.

"As quick as a sneeze, make these people freeze." Suddenly, it went all quiet in here. They stopped snarling, in fact, they didn't move. Jack had his front two paws off the ground as he was running, Lupa the same, but Dakota was about to jump. His body had one of his jump scars around him and it looked like he was being sucked into it. His body was a blur and a little smaller, we caught him midway into to a jump.

"It worked." I gasped.

"And you thought it wouldn't?" He chuckled. "Good job."

"You too." I giggled. "How long will they be like that?" As if on cue, there movements slowly started to come back, like they were in really slow, slow motion and slowly getting quicker. Dakota became more of a blur and started to disappear inside the small crack like thing he made and Lupa and Jack started to run towards us. But then the effects quickened and they returned to their normal pace. Dakota appeared right in front of me with an evil smile.

"You can stop now, it worked." Faolan smiled.

"Did it?" Jack asked stopping in front of us with Lupa.

"It did, it was pretty cool."

"We didn't know." Lupa said.

"We didn't think it worked."

"Well it did, carry on." I said turning back around with Faolan. I winked at Jack right before I did, and he blew me a kiss. But at the same time, Dakota jumped on him, and they started rolling, making me laugh.

Faolan and I spent the entire day making and coming up with new spells and concocting potions together. But when it started to get later in the day, he started doing his own thing, something he didn't ask me to help with, I could only guess he was making that sleeping draft they all planned on giving it to me. We used up all the ingredients and things in here, wanting to make as many things we can to use against the Ditori. Training had stopped; no-one had a scratch on them, other then Michael and Melissa who had a bruise or two and Melissa one small burn on her arm. She accepted them gladly, knowing it would clear and heal soon.

We all sat in the sanctum, and Jack sat close to my side seeing as we haven't sent a lot of time together today, and I couldn't help but notice how everyone looked at me and then away when I looked back at them. It was obvious they all knew what Faolan was going to do to me tonight, but I refused to go to sleep, I was going whether they like it or not, I could still fight. Faolan made a small pile of tiny glass bottles which Dakota conjured for us, filled with different recipes made for offensive and defensive things. Some to blind, physically impair, burn, irritate, erode, all kinds of cruel and unbearable things. But they'd only work if they were thrown at them. The freezing one Faolan and I came up with first we'd use first, but we discovered that it didn't last long, so we made one in hoping that it worked, that it would also make it's effects last longer. But we didn't know how much longer.

Jenny hadn't let go of the walkie talkie all day, never having a break, she wanted to know when they'd be here. Finally, she lost it. She threw the walkie talkie across our circle and landed in the middle. "I give up, I can't get anything." She said wrapping her arms around her legs and laying her head face down onto them. David put an arm around her comfortingly.

"Its ok honey, you tried."

"We're prepared, that's all that matters." Michael said.

"But I don't get it; I can see the location, but not the time…" Then her eyes widened and her mouth remained open like she was thinking of a word or an idea came to them. "Time…" She muttered. "David give me your watch!" He was fast to obey her demand and undone it and handing it to her. She held onto it and sealed her eyes tight shut, but after a while, she sighed and handed it back to him. "Nothing."

"Everyone give her your watches." Michael said taking off his. Skye, Tony and Chris also did and threw them over to her. "Try again; you might get something with a different one." She looked across at him; he had a hopeful glint in his eyes, unlike her who had no hope what so ever. She sighed and took them all in her hands, held them out and put her head in her arms. But only a second later she dropped them all and looked across.

"Tomorrow morning at 5:47am. I got it!" She yelled happily and David kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"I'm sure." She answered throwing the watches back.

"So what now?" Tess asked.

"We wait." Michael said. But then I saw he looked over at Faolan, who nodded back to him. "I suggest we get some sleep, we'll need all the energy we can get for tomorrow." They were really going to do it, I couldn't believe it.

"Good idea." Lupa added. It all fell silent, as if they were waiting for someone to say something, but I didn't say a word, I acted like I listened and didn't want to.

"Are you getting tired honey?" Jack asked to me. I nuzzled his neck and replied.

"Not really, I won't be able to sleep tonight anyway; I think I'll be up all night."

"You should try really; you'll need all your strength."

"I'm fine, why don't you guys?" I asked.

"We will do in a little bit." Dakota replied.

"In that case..." I said getting up. "I think I'll go in walk, maybe that'll tire me out a little, want to come with me honey?"

"Sure, I don't want you running into them." He smiled and walking out with me. We emerged out the tunnel into the night's cool air and the snow crunching beneath our paws.

"Finally we get some alone time." I sighed and leaning up against him while we walked. The air around us froze our lungs to the core and our breath.

"Great, now I can kiss you." He chuckled and leaning over to kiss my cheek, but I turned and caught him with my lips. But while I turned, I wrapped my paws around his neck and fell onto my back pulling him over me.

"Again?" He asked.

"Yep. Over and over again." I replied. We made out like it was our last, only mere feet from the temple entrance. I loved him, but I loathed him for plotting behind my back with my own family. He's an asshole, but I loved him. I know he wanted it out of the goodness of his own pure heart, but I wasn't going to let him, I as going to fight beside my mate. I could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest.

"You know…" He said while we kissed. "I was hoping that we'd do this for longer."

"We can." I said pulling back and breathing heavily. "But I want something more." I added, making him tilt his head in confusion. "Is this is going to be our last night, I want to be with you again."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, this guy couldn't get the hint. So I rolled us and stood over him and pushing down against his muzzle with my own. It was a minute after that I pulled away and looked down into his eyes with lust which he sensed. "Are you sure? We only did last night."

"But this maybe our last night we have together." I said. "I want to remember it." That was when the realization hit me that this really could be the last night we spend together. It made a single tear fall down my face thinking of the thought. Although I WAS going to be them him tomorrow, we could both die, we could all die. We were going to be vastly outnumbered. "Please, I want to remember this night." He smiled and wiped away my cheek before sliding out from under me and walking away. I followed, not speaking a word and wording where he was leading me. He came to the stream we washed in this morning, and the place we knew Faolan and Lupa mated last night, their scents were everywhere. But now two more were going to be added to it.

Two hours later, we lay holding each other tightly, panting and untied. He did with me, but now we were free and enjoying the others company. I didn't regret it, I loved it, I wanted to do this, and seeing as I wasn't in heat, then we could safely. I lay with my head under his chin and crying into his chest, both from the experience and that that could be the last time that happens. "I Love you so much." I sniffled.

"I love you too." He replied quietly. "You are the most special girl in the world, one that doesn't deserve a guy like me."

"You deserve everything about me." I sniffled again. "Hence why we just did that." I giggled lightly.

"Listen…" He said pulling his head back and locking his gaze with mine. "This will not be the last time, we will all come back, this will not be the last time. We will have a family some day you and I, we will watch them grow up and have pups of their own and we will die side by side of old age. Yes we will die, just not today." I let another tear fall as I buried my face into his chest.

"Don't leave my side."

"I vowed not to, even in death." He said rubbing my back. But then we heard a howl, it was Dakota again calling for us. We lifted out heads up and listen to it; we needed to get back fast.

"Come on." I said getting up.

"But what about our smell?" He asked.

"No time, let's go." I said running off with him shortly behind him.

Once again, we found my brother at the entrance to the temple waiting for us. "What's wrong now?" I asked.

"It's the walkie, talkie." He said running back inside. "We think you should hear it." We were back in the sanctum and everyone was sat around the walkie talkie still in the middle of the room. Everyone had widened eyes, like they just heard something that shocked them. Michael reached over and picked it up to speak into it.

"We're all here, what do you want?"

"To come to another deal." Sam replied in a deep and demonically possessed voice.

"You ruined our last deal!" Michael yelled into it. "You broke it, why should we?" But instead of a voice we heard a girls scream, an ear-piercing scream that stung our ears. It then stopped and Sam spoke again.

"Do you want your friend to die?" It hit everyone that, that was Kristy, they still had her.

"Let her go!" Skye said snatching out of his hand and yelling back into it.

"For a price."

"What?" There was an eerie silence that came out before Sam then spoke.

"We want one of the Starnik." Everyone's eyes went and looked from me, to Lupa, to Dakota and then back to me, even we did it to each other. "We want one of the Starnik's children to come and die here and now without anyone following them, in return, you can have the vampire back and your lives, you shall never hear from us again." Skye didn't answer, no-one did. "We are waiting on the east side of the mountain, follow the gunshots, we will fire them in ten minutes." Then there was nothing but static for a moment then silence once again.

"That doesn't make sense; I saw them in the morning, not tonight." Grandma Jenny spoke. All eyes were on Me, Dakota and Lupa, but being the guy and the brother, he spoke.

"I'm going."

"No, I'm going; I can get a shield up and stop them." Lupa protested.

"I'll go, I'm useless anyway." I said.

"No-one has to go." Faolan yelled over us. "We can think of something."

"There's nothing to think about." Lupa snapped back up at him. "You heard him, they don't want anyone following. I can put a shield up and they can't hurt me."

"I can jump back out."

"You two don't get it." I yelled over them, turning all eyes on me. "They will just come here and kill us all. I'll go because whatever they do to me will be pointless." For some reason, Faolan disappeared behind me and walked out the sanctum, but I didn't care about that, so I turned back to continue the argument. "They can't use or do anything to me if I don't have my powers."

"Myka we can't let you, you can't defend yourself." Lupa insisted.

"Exactly, they don't want us to defend ourselves; they want one of us to die!"

"You're not going." Jack said coming to my side. "What did we talk about earlier; we're all going to see tomorrow."

"But we didn't think this was going to happen."

"I'm going and that's that." Dakota said sounding final. "I'm the brother, you two have mates and need to continue the Starnik bloodline and bring back mom and Scott, you can do all that without me."

"No-one is leaving." Tony yelled. "We can think of something."

"There's nothing to think about Tony." I snapped up at him. "One of us isn't going to live until morning, and it's going to be me." All eyes were not only on me, but behind me as well. My eyes widened, thinking back to wait they had planned before, to drug me. I ducked and rolled out the way just as Faolan fell to the ground holding a leaf with some sort of mixture on it, planning on covering my muzzle with it. "I won't let you drug me!" I screamed.

"It's not." He persisted. "It's to help calm you down."

"Oh shut up, I heard you all talking, I'm not stupid!" He sighed and dropped the leaf on the floor. "I can't believe you were going to do that to me, and you out of all people." I said looking at my mate who hung his head. "I want to fight with you, but I'm going."

"No-one is going." Jack spoke.

"Someone has to." Lupa said sternly at him. "It's either me or Dakota, we can't let you go Myka, and as your older siblings we're telling you you're not."

"You can't tell me what to do." I looked down at the vials and the bowl of potions but Faolan paws, giving me an idea. "What if we use the freeze one on them, then we'll have time to run."

"They'll just hunt us down and they won't stop, we can't keep running forever." Faolan sighed. But then my eyes set a gaze on the eagle's feather that lay beside the bowl. I padded up to him and asked.

"Do you remember the spell?"

"Yeah." He replied puzzled.

"How does it go?"

"As quick as a sneeze, make these humans freeze." As soon as he said it, I grabbed the feather and threw it into the pot.

"NO!" Faolan screamed, but his movements froze, along with everyone else's, other then mine. I looked around the room, Dakota once again was about to jump to stop me, he had a jump scar forming in his back and his body was a blur, everyone else started running towards me, but now they were frozen. But I needed to move before this wore off; we wanted it to act longer. I walked up to Dakota and with a tear running down my face; I licked his cheek and inhaling his scent saying goodbye. I padded up to Lupa doing the same thing, but I stopped and admired our identical white claws we shared as a birth mark. It made me smile; at least she had something she'd remember me by. I walked up to Tony and licked his hand and once again inhaling his scent for the last time. Lastly I walked up to Jack and I nuzzled his neck tenderly and inhaling his scent too, loving every part of it. "Till death will we part?" I asked but not expecting an answer. "Never." I said as I kissed the corner of his mouth. I walked over to the vials of potions we had made and individually poured each one out so they couldn't be used, because they weren't going to be. I removed my bracelet and placed it in Tony's clenched hand before looking back around at everyone and then resting my gaze on Jack. "I love you." I muttered before looking to the archway and running out not looking back, I couldn't look back. I couldn't see what I was leaving behind. I ran outside and into the snow, and as soon as I did, I heard a gunshot; they said they would so we could follow it, so I did, I followed the sound.

I ran and ran through the forest, as tears fell down my face, but I didn't cry, I was stronger then that. But wait, Grandma Jenny's premonition wasn't to come true until this morning and it was still hours to go until then. This was meant to happen, it was so obvious, I wasn't supposed to do this, it was always me that had to do it. It was always me, all the way from the beginning. They were after me, not my siblings, not my uncle or grandparents, not my friends, not my mate, they were after me. They came after me, all those months ago, but Karl and Lexi died. They came for me at the ball, but Lupa was raped and Dakota drained of his blood, Kristy was taken back when we tried to negotiate. All those times, it should have been me. I should have died, I should have been raped and rained of blood, I should have been taken, but now, because of me and my mistakes, my friends and family have paid for them, two of them with their lives. I couldn't believe how selfish I have been, I've let all this happen to them, and I stood back and watched. It should have been me from the very start.

I came sliding to a stop when I heard another gunshot, but followed by a faint scream. I knew it was Kristy, so I ran faster. I changed direction and soon I heard a third, but then I heard a voice in my head. _"Myka what are you doing?"_

"Grams?" I asked with my voice. "It was me from the start, it was me who should have died, not Karl and Lexi. Had I died then..."

"_You wouldn't have met your brother and sister."_ She said interrupting me but in a calm voice. _"You wouldn't have learnt to use your powers; you wouldn't have found your soul mate."_

"I don't care, all the bad that has happened around me was because of me. I should have just died and all this wouldn't have happened."

"_It was not your fate Myka, it was theirs."_

"I don't care, I'm going to save them, it's my turn to save them for a change!" I yelled.

"_You're a brave girl; you are really ready to give your life for your family."_

"I'd do anything." I sobbed as I ran.

"_It runs in the family you know."_ She giggled. _"I died for your mother, your father died for me, your family died for you. You are destined to die on this day; to save everyone."_

"I'm scared." I wept.

"_Don't be, I will be with you every step of the way, and your mother and father are waiting for you on the other side. I cannot say how proud they are of you."_

"I just want all this to end, and if I do this then it'll stop, they won't be after them anymore." I said as another shot was fired, this time louder and followed by another high pitched scream. I turned right, hearing it coming from that direction. "Kristy is suffering because of me; I can't let this go on."

"_It won't, I'll see you soon."_

"I love you." I said as lights started to shine over a rise in the forest. But it was a part I thought I'd never see again, it was my place, the place I liked to come to clear my head, my favourite place to come to. I ran over the small hill, and stopped at the top. All sixty of them that I could see had their backs to me, and at the other side where the seemed to be more light I could see a girl and a man aiming a gun at her. He fired it, and she screamed some more. She didn't move, she wasn't restrained, so what was wrong with Kristy? They coked the gun and readied to fire. "Leave her alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice filling into all the ears of them and into Sam's who looked up with a smile.

"Myka!" He yelled back and lowering the gun. "Why don't you come and join us?" The crowd split in two, creating a path down to them. I walked down and through the crowd, not feeling any fear what so ever, I was prepared for this. Kristy walked and looked down at me.

"Myka? Myka what are you doing, get out of here!" She yelled. I didn't answer her. I saw her abdomen, it was covered in fresh and dried blood, they have been shooting her to get our attention. I ignored the snicker and laughs of the men and women I passed. I stopped and stood when I reached the other side, and the crowd of people closed the gap, wanting to watch.

"So Myka, how have you been?" I just growled lightly at him. "I must say I'm a little surprised that your brother or sister aren't around or took your place."

"I froze them; they weren't going to let me, so hurry up before they unfreeze."

"You know…" He said not taking in my warnings. "I was hoping that your brother would come instead of you, he is the most powerful our of you three, taking him would have made a major blow and stopped you all from getting away so quickly."

"Didn't you hear me?!" I yelled at him. "They may unfreeze anytime now, so hurry up."

"Fine, got back over to the slope." The crowd split and I looked at Kristy one last time who shook her head, pleading that I don't before turning and walking back to the hill where I stopped at the base of it and turned to face them. Sam removed the bad bullets from his gun and put in fresh ones before taking aim. He was twenty yards away; I hoped he was a good shot. "This was how it was supposed to be, it should have been you rather then you're family. I would have got them afterwards."

"I doubt that." I spat.

"Witness everyone!" He yelled. "The mutt that I once held, now standing before us, ready to die. The last daughter of the Starnik. Without her, her siblings don't have their powers. We will win this war, and the Starnik and their friends will be exterminated!" My eyes widened, he lied.

"You lied!" I screamed. "You lying bastard!" I screamed and running towards him. He missed, but only by an inch. I continued to run; this time he hit me in the shoulder. I fell in pain and cried twice, when it hit and when I hit the ground. I got up to my paws, this time stumbling closer. Sam came walking down the path and fired again halfway, this time hitting me in the chest. I fell again, but I wasn't dead, in a lot of pain, but not dead. I started to crawl using my good leg, but then I was stopped when I saw Sam's foot right in front of me. I looked up at him and was met with the barrel of his gun. "Rot in hell you sick fu…" But I was silenced by a flash of orange light, that soon turned into pure white light.

**Another dun dun dun moment. So Myka ran away from the others and gave her life. She did have a point, she doesn't have any powers, so she's no use in the battle or to the Ditori. But they lied, now they're after the Starnik and their friends, if this battle ever does happen, will they live to see the next day? Read and review to find out. A question for you know. If you were put in Myka's position, would do what she did or seek out another way to get around this? Until next time guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	33. Chapter 33 An Army of the Dead

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 33: An Army of the Dead

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Myka did the unthinkable; she tricked Faolan into saying the spell and threw in the last ingredient. It sparked, but did it work? It must have, for the first second we're running towards her to stop her, but then she's not there, like she jumped, she vanished. We all came sliding to a stop, and I screamed. "NO!"

"Where's she go?" Tony yelled just as scared.

"She's gone to see them." Faolan said. Tony looked down to his hand and choked on a sob as he held up Myka's bracelet from Scott. She's gone.

"Dakota get her back here now!" I screamed in his face. He waved his paw, but nothing happened, he tired again, but still nothing. "Come on!"

"I can't!" He yelled back just as frantically.

"Fine jump us there go!" I said grabbing hold of his paw tightly. I saw him focus. But we didn't move.

"I can't just, I've lost my powers."

"How's that possible?" Michael asked. "You didn't have any of that drug." I looked across the dome and focused on the archway, I tried to make a shield cropped up there, but nothing happened. I tried to make a ball of it in my paw, but still nothing happened. I didn't have mine either.

"The reason Myka didn't get her power before we came back was because we were dead, all three children of the Starnik need to be alive for us to…" Suddenly I stopped at a sudden and horrid thought that came to me.

"What? What is it?" Tony asked terrified for Myka.

"All three Starnik children need to be alive for their powers to work, if one of us dies then the rest of us doesn't have theirs." Everyone's eyes widened, now too realising what I was talking about.

"Does that mean…?" Tony said nearly in tears. We all were, could it be?

"Come one, hurry!" I screamed with Dakota by my side and running out the room. It was still dark outside, but there was light on the horizon, meaning she must have been gone a while.

"Can't you astral there? You can get there first." Dakota said.

"I can't, we don't have our powers."

"It's not a power remember, it's a gift, you learnt it." He was so right, it wasn't a power, anyone can learn how to do it. I'm so stupid, all this time I've been thinking it as a power so when I thought I couldn't use it, I couldn't. When I was raped I could've used it to get away.

"Get someone to bring my body there, be quick." My eyes rolled to the back of their head. At the same time, I reached out my mind using that sonar technique I never practised much and how I found Myka's friends. I made a mental mind map of the forest and the area, and I found the red blip that indicated Myka. When I opened my eyes, I was stood in the forest, with over sixty people standing in front of me, but more importantly, Myka lying in front of me. They hadn't noticed me, so maybe I could get her away before they saw; they were a little distance away. "Myka, Myka come on let's go." But when I rolled her over, I screamed again, gaining all their attention. She had a bullet wound in her shoulder and two more in her chest. "Myka wake up. Wake up Myka, please wake up." I cried and nosing her cheek.

"So glad you could join us." Sam said with a proud smile and walking to the front of the group. I didn't pay any attention to him. I fell onto her flank and cried into her bloodied shoulder. I continued to mutter under my cries and pleas for her to wake up, but she didn't move. The snow beneath and around her was red, a sight I thought and hoped I'd never see one of my family in. It was when I heard the thundering footsteps of the others coming over the rise did I finally look up to meet their horrified gaze. The Ditori all took steps away, creating a gap between us of forty feet. Tony and Dakota came nearly rolling down the hill and both started wailing with me. Tony looked back and forth from her bracelet in his hand and her face. Dakota pulled me into a hug and when Jack saw her he couldn't take it and cried into her bloodied shoulder where I did. Tony was stroking her side and muttering words to himself, the others were around crying and glaring at the Ditori and Jack was licking Myka's face, trying anything to wake her up. "How touching." Sam spoke up again. I saw Michael laid my body on the floor, so I reeled back into it but padded back over to Dakota to continue crying. "But then again I don't care."

"You bastard!" Dakota screamed, while charging a few feet at them, but he stopped when the multitudes of people aim their weapons of all shapes and sizes at him. He knew if they missed they'd come directly at us, even if it was not on purpose. "You sick fucker, I thought you cared about humanity, that you only went for wolves. But you come after all these people and you kill my sister!"

"We made a deal, that if one of you came and the rest lost their powers we'd leave you all only. Myka came, she died under the same gun that killed you." He said waving a revolver around. "But we aren't going to stop until you all are lying in the same pool she's lying in." He snickered. He then looked to his right, in the direction of the sun. "It doesn't look like you have much time my dear." He said turning around as Kristy and some other guy came walking out.

"Kristy, get over here!" Michael yelled, we were all happy to see she was alive.

"I can't, this asshole won't let me." She said motioning her head over to him.

"Sam, let her go!" Michael warned as everyone but Tony, Me, Dakota and Jack made a line in front of us, as if ready to fight, we were still crying over her body. "You agreed that you'd let her go if one of them came, if you were human then you'd honour your agreement." Kristy giggled a little. "I have more humanity then this guy. Michael just go so you don't hear my screams."

"Not without you." He persisted. "Sam be reasonable."

"No, you aren't reasonable; you people took everything away from me once, then a second time, I'm not going to let it happen a third. I'm not going until I see you all lying in your own blood; I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if I have to!" He yelled and turning around to face his men who started cheering and yelling in a war cry. This was it; the battle was going to start. I looked up and Tony, Jack and Dakota, all looking at me. I nodded, saying it as time to go. They all licked, stroked and kissed Myka one last time before all three of us walked to the line. There was nothing we could do for her, Myka was dead.

"So this is how it's going to be?" I asked to Sam who spun back around. "We fight here?"

"We fight here, and you WILL lose!" He roared again.

**Myka's P.O.V**

So this was what death was like, it was pretty; I can see how people I've heard describe the light as enticing and tempting to walk towards. I opened my eyes to that blinding white light many people say they see; only it was all around me. I quickly get up and look around; all around me is a slowly swirling white mist towering above me, seemingly not coming to an end. I was in some sort of forty foot clearing, with that cloud swirling around me; it was an amazing sight to behold. I looked over my body, but I see nothing on me. I remember clearly what happened, I gave my life for my friends and family, but Sam lied, so they were most likely to join me soon. I looked down to my left, to see a body of a wolf, but on closer inspection, it was me. I walked around the other side to see two gunshot wounds in the chest and one on the shoulder, that where Sam hit me. I admired my body, was this how my father really looked like. I smiled and drew a paw down my bodies face, closing its eyes before turning around and wondering where the hell I was.

What was I supposed to do now? Just sit here, was this what really happens in the afterlife, you spend the rest of eternity in a place like this one your own? That doesn't sound like heaven to me, that sounds boring. But it was when a spot of the whitest white I had ever seen came out of the still swirling clouds and made an archway. It was so drawing, it made me want to go towards it, and that's what I found myself doing. Was this it, was this the light people go through before they cross over? I looked back once more at my body, before walking confidently towards it. But I stopped when I saw a black silhouette standing in the archway, it was a wolf I knew that, but I couldn't see who it was. "Hello?" I called out.

"Myka." It whispered. "Don't come into the light."

"Why, I want to." I replied standing where I was and the black silhouette standing where it was.

"If you come in, you can never come out." I said. I could tell it was a she-wolf's voice.

"That's the idea isn't it?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You're time is yet to come."

"What do you mean, who are you."

"You may have died, but you are not to cross over on this day."

"I have to go back?" I asked as if I don't want to. To be honest, I think the light was getting to me; I didn't want to go back, I felt so…so good here, I felt at peace.

"Yes, but you can't on your own." She replied in a sweet voice, why did this voice seem so familiar, yet so alien?

"How can I go back? I'm dead; I just want to come over."

"I'm going to give you a gift." She said holding a paw out. I could see the colour of her paw; it was a light tawny brown colour, something that made me think it was grams straight away, but the voice was different. I couldn't see the rest of her body. "Take my paw and you shall return, come in with me and you can cross over." She added. "But understand that it is not your time today, I am giving you the chance to return."

"How?" I asked slowly stepping towards.

"You are leaving something so important behind, if you cross over now, you will be leaving not only your family and friends behind, but they too will die. Take my paw and you can save them."

"No, I said how can you take me back?" I asked. I saw several rows of pearly white teeth show in a smile.

"I'm going to give you my gift of immortality, take it, and you shall see through your brother, sister, uncle and everyone else you love live to see another day." I stood just in front of her, her paw now within touching distance. I looked passed her, seeing into the light that made me tingle and want to go into it with her. But then I looked back at my body, seeing that not only would I be leaving that behind forever, but everyone I've loved and their bodies. If I didn't return, their blood would be on my paws, I couldn't do that. If I had the chance to save them, this would be it. I knew Sam lied about the deal, he would kill them, they were outnumbered.

"How can I save them?" I asked turning back to face her. "I don't have my powers." She smiled again.

"But you do." She replied so sweetly, so… motherly? "You never lost them."

"But the spell?" I asked confused.

"Before the passing of this hour, take away all my powers." She said repeating the one to take them away. How could she know that? "You should listen back to it; think of the wording in it." I thought and said it through in my head, repeating it mentally over and over again. When suddenly it hit me and my eyes widened. It was so obvious. "Before the passing of THIS hour", I only lost my powers for that hour, they would have returned to me after the hour passed. "Because you believed you lost them..." She continued. "…Your mind has thought all this time that it's no longer in you, so it put them back into the deep sleep it's been in for two years. It hid the gene from inside you, that's why your eyes didn't change, or the wall lit up. It's always been inside you Myka; you just didn't want to believe it."

"So I've had them all this time? They've really still been in me for four months and I didn't know?" I asked making sure I had this right. She smiled and nodded her head.

"But do you wish to use them again and to save your friends and siblings? If so take my paw and you shall have my power to return. Your time is not on this day and neither shall the others if you hurry." I smiled and look at her brown paw, one that kept making me think it was grams.

I didn't wait and I clasped her paw and I felt two separate feeling running through me. One that of which it felt as though something was filling me up, one that felt like something was being poured into me. The second, I could only describe as the same feeling I had when Lupa and I first touched all those months ago, when we first met, like we were meant to be together. I looked back at my body, to see it fade away. I looked back at the silhouette who grew an even largeer grin. "Who are you?" I asked as a blinding white light started to form around me and consume her.

"Be safe my little girl." My eyes widened, but just as the light consumed us both, it hit me.

"Mom?"

**Nobodies P.O.V**

There was a stand off going on between the Starnik group and the Ditori, Sam stood at the front of his group with his possessor friend and Kristy who was about to be burned alive. They couldn't move or else they'd be shot, they couldn't attack or they'd be shot. They only had a few minutes before the sun would roast Kristy alive, but she didn't show any fear. A beam of light flashed in a line just across her feet, and slowly it grew and started to get closer to her, but still she didn't seem to fear. But on the other side of no man's land, her friends grew increasingly worried. Kristy knew how this was going to play out, she knew she was going to die, she had died before, she's been dead for over two hundred and fifty years. She started to feel the sun's rays nearing her. Suddenly, they couldn't take it. Michael ran towards them, but he only made it a few feet before he found himself immobile, unable to move any closer. He still had his movements; it was like an invisible barrier stopping him. Dex the possessor had his gaze on him, but still had control of Kristy. He seethed and stepped back, making the Ditori start to laugh and Kristy smile.

Suddenly, she looked to her right, the sun came flying over the mountains and flooding the forest they were in with radiant, but burning light. She closed her eyes, greeting death with a proud smile. But she didn't feel anything; would it really be that quick? Usually she'd scream in the most unbearable pain, but she didn't feel anything. The Starnik and the others including the Ditori looked on, "how was she doing this?" was on everyone's mind. She stood in the suns rays, and she was still here. Even she couldn't understand. "What's going on?" She asked dumbfounded. Lupa looked back at Myka, she was still lying on the floor dead, it brought another tear to her eye as she spun back around.

Sam wanted them to watch her die, but now this plan of his was ruined, he didn't know where to go from here. There was a kind of awkward silence in the air. Suddenly, there was a voice; someone spoke in a clear and demanding voice. "Let her take flight and save her from this light!" It yelled. Everyone moved and looked back to Myka, she was on her paws and walking with teeth bore passed her friends and family and standing in the middle of the gap.

"I am light; I am one too strong to fight…" She started, Sam remembered what happened last time he heard this, he wasn't going back. He couldn't understand how she was alive, so he cocked his gun and fired it at her. She groaned and dropped her front half, but then she arose to her paws and continued. The bullet fell out the wound and into the snow, the wound healed over. "…return to dark to where shadows pick, you cannot have this Starnik…" Her fired again, hitting her chest once more, but still she didn't stop. Lupa and Dakota were I awe and amazement, they didn't know how she was doing this, only their mother could do this, but even she would drop down dead. She didn't have a pulse, she wasn't breathing, how could this be happening? The bullet fell out her chest and the wound healed over ion no time. "Go now and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night!" She yelled. There were multiple puffs of smoke in the group of Ditori as they one by one started to vanish. But the spell wasn't as effective as Myka wished. There were only ten puffs, and then it stopped, she barely made a dent on them. "Ah." She muttered.

"ATTACK!" Sam screamed. His scream was enough the break Dex's hold and focus over Kristy, which she felt, so she ran with all her speed over to her friends, as the multitude of bullets rained down on them. Bangs, snaps and war cries ringed out and echoed around them and hundred of bullets in a second came pouring out towards them. Myka was still in the cross fire and the others didn't have time to react, not even Lupa reacted in time. But Myka remembered something she saw in her vision her second father Shadow showed her, the bullets stopped before they even came close to her, like a shield. It was so obvious; she had her own penetrable shield around her. Back when she and Tony were attacked in the gas station all those months ago, she was shot, but the bullet hit something and fell to the ground, her father's power of telekinesis was that strong in her, it literally had a mind of its own. She understood in a split second that if she was prepared for it, it cannot hurt her. The same applied for the multiple bullets that all came at her.

They hit something just in front of her face, mere inches from hitting her, and like hitting a tank, they bounced off it and onto the floor. But then a green light appeared a little distance in front of her, an electrical light she knew all too well to be her sister. And soon she felt a weigh on her back and saw a set of white and brown paws wrap around her front, followed by four more and Dakota and Jack joined in. "We thought you were dead." Lupa wailed.

"I was, Lupa I saw mom!" She replied.

"Don't ever do that to us again; please don't do that to me." Jack sniffled and kissing her deeply.

"We don't part even in death remember."

"Err, guys." Michael said making them all look back at the shield.

"Run!" Dakota yelled. They all ran back towards and up the slope, but when reaching the top, Lupa's shield fell and the volley returned. They were now being pursued. Kristy ran at their pace, not leaving them now she was back again.

"How did you do that? You were dead!" Lupa asked still in utter relief that she was alive while they ran.

"I saw mom, she said she gave me her power of immortality so I came back to stop you guys from dying."

"You saw mom?" Lupa exclaimed as they came over the rise behind them and continuing to fire, one grazed Lupa, taking only hairs off her side.

"I'll tell you later!" Myka yelled back.

"We need to find cover!" Michael bellowed as they all started weaving and dodged obstacles that came their way. They had an advantage of home ground; they knew this forest like the back of their hands and paws, well. They thought they did, or else they would have found this place sooner.

"I know a place!" Myka screamed to him. She ran ahead of the ground and led them deeper into the forests, away from the safety of the temple and into the thickest parts; there they would have the cover to make a stand. There were more hills, trees, logs and bushes to conceal their places, not that, that would help them in anyway.

They made it unscathed, now finding they had a good distance between their enemies and themselves. They fired back, blind-shooting in hope that they'd hit someone, even Chris and Cody for the first time they could recollect missing several times. They were under constant fire, but slowly they started to realise that it started to slow, either that they were saving what they had, or they were running out. The Starnik group destroyed what they had left, so they must only have a few spare. They guessed that was true, for they started to hear many men and women shouting out every now and then "I'm out" or "I'm low", their plan was working, more advantages were playing to them, increasing their chances. But they still had one they had to change somehow, that of number which they were going to be drastically being defeated by if they didn't attack soon.

They ran over another rise, and soon found their own hiding places and cover. But even they had their own problems. Skye, Michael, Tony, Jenny, and Cody had run out of bullets, now the tables were starting to turn. "Jenny where are they?!" Michael yelled frantically.

"Forty seven seconds." She answers.

"Who has ammo?!" David then yelled.

"I'm out!" Tony yelled over to him.

"Me too!" Cody yelled throwing his gun away. Everyone how ran out yelled back.

"Twenty eight seconds!" Jenny said again.

"Use your powers!" Michael ordered. "Dakota, can you get their guns?!"

"I'll try!" He replied back.

"Seven seconds!"

"I'll see you guys later!" Tony yelled.

"First rounds on me!" David laughed loudly.

"Now!" At the same time jenny screamed, all fifty Ditori came running over the hill, several of them no longer holding guns, some wielding thick sticks, some crowbars, knives, bats, anything they could get their hands on. It seems that they knew this was going to happen and came prepared. Also at the same time, they all started running towards one another, ready to clash in the middle. Sam held many of his men back, as if sending them wave by wave. He called out for them to stay back and "team one" move in, so around fifteen of them came running down at them ready to clash in the centre. The others remained at the top of the hill, watching down at the madness that ensured.

Each side cried out, wanting blood, neither shooting unless they really had to. Then, it started. They ran into each other. Dakota jumped at people, taking whoever he could and making them appear falling from the sky or somewhere else, dead either way. Lupa and Myka as the savage sisters they thought they weren't snarled at whoever came close enough to be brought down with a slice of their claws and a tug of their jaws around their throat. Lupa never even thought about safely Astraling out, she was willing to die on this day if it came to it. Michael and Melissa used what they could best, starting fires and manipulating them in ways to kill. She could use the snow around her, using it for ice and water. Jenny saw everything coming before she had to react, she knew when they'd come and what she'd have to do to take them down and to not be hit. Skye and Tony weren't too far away, staying side by side, wanting to be side by side while they fought. David beside his wife, as their vows in their own marriage as only in death do they part, but they knew neither would never truly leave if it came to that. Tess barrelled through not worried about taking hits, seeing as none could penetrate her skin. Chris and Cody also fought side by side, kind of tag teaming, throwing and diving over one another as they fought. Kristy using her speed, strength but more importantly bloodlust went around drinking anyone dry before they even flinched. Jack and Faolan never drifted far from their mates, wanting to die beside them and as their own vows said, they'd never leave their sides.

The first wave went down with ease, not a drop of Starnik blood split of their friends, only Ditori. Sam seethed, and waved and ordered for the second team to move in before they could get their breath back. More came running down, more then the last group, around twenty of them, wielding more deadly weapons. But Sam wanted to play a secret card. He started hiring supernaturals who never wanted to share this world with the wolves and want nothing but their demise. He sent down his possessor Dex along with another supernatural, who that may come as a surprise to the group.

Once again they met in the middle, crying and screaming for each others blood. Lupa started throwing her shield taking many with them. Myka hadn't fully learnt how to use her abilities, she had to have time to use them, but she didn't and wouldn't get it here. They were tiring quickly; Sam made the good decision of not giving them a break. His possessor never actually possessed anyone, because he didn't have time to. He had his gaze on Myka, readying to use her against her own friends. But he found this time he was unable to move. But why? Because someone had unsettled business with him. Kristy had her arms wrapped around him, but before he could react and stop her, she released him temporarily, and grabbed his arms. With one big pull, she ripped his arms clean out of his sockets. He was still alive, but before he screamed, she took his head in her hands and with a jerk to the right, she snapped his neck and his body slumped to the ground, she gave him one good kick in the side and watched his body bleed out around him before continuing to fight in the sun.

Tess snapped the neck of one woman, and turned to face her next enemy. A man came charging at her, and she held her ground ready to greet the punch. But for the first time in years, she moved! In fact, she flew up and across several feet and taking a massive tree down with her as she crashed into it. For the first time in a long time, she felt pain. She wasn't marked, but she was in pain. She looked up and the man stood over her and he stamped his foot down towards her, but she rolled and jumped to her feet to punch him in the face. But he didn't move, she punched again, he didn't even flinch. Then it hit her. "You're like me." She gasped.

"Wrong." He said picking her up and with some sort of superhuman strength swung her over his head and into the ground. "I'm better." He started throwing her around like a rag doll, how can he be like her and obtain this strength. And if he was like her, how does she kill him. Wait, hard impact doesn't affect them, so what if she could slice him with something? She looked down to his boot to see a large knife in a holster on his leg. She jumped to her feet and slid under his legs, grabbing the knife as she went. Before he could turn around, she climbed up his back and stood on his shoulders. She held the knife firmly in her hand and being gently, yet ferocious, she made a small but deep slit in his throat, but not enough to kill him. She pulled it back away but he ducked forwards, sending her off him. She held onto his neck, pulling hir down with her and with her own accuracy, she managed to drive the knife into the gap in his throat, taking his life.

"No, you're wrong." She said twisting it to make sure it went deep enough.

"I'm better."

Michael came running over and pulled off the body, and helped her to her feet. The second wave was down, but then they saw them all aiming weapons down at them. "Re-group!" Michael bellowed. Everyone came running towards him, everyone accounted for. Suddenly, they all opened fire, more bullets raining down on them. They were in a kill box, or a firing line, and they were the targets. Lupa managed to get a shield over them in time, doming them in. But one bullet was fired before the rest, and in struck true and into Chris's leg. He roared in pain as the shield lowered around them and the remainder to the bullets bounced off the electric surface. His brother called out his name and was by his side in seconds to see the extensive flow of blood coming from his leg, an artery had been struck. Myka came barging passed everyone and placed her paws over him to heal him. But nothing happened. She closed her eyes to try harder, but still nothing happened

"What?" She gasped.

"You're powers won't work in my shield." Lupa spoke. "Don't ask why."

"Then lower it!" Cody pleaded.

"Do that and you all die." Chris said breathing heavily.

"We've got to get out of here, we're outnumbered and we can't keep fighting." Skye panted, everyone was exhausted, they weren't fighters, whereas these people have had training of some sorts, but they still sucked.

"Go, leave me behind." Chris said sitting up against a tree.

"Don't be stupid, we're all getting out of this."

"No we're not, that's an artery, I can't run, and even if we get out I'll die."

"We're not leaving you." Cody said with tears in his eyes.

"Go bro, do it for me." He said cocking his gun. "Michael get him out of here." He demanded.

"No!" Cody screamed as Michael and David took hold of him.

"Lupa now!" Chris ordered. The shield lowered on all but one side, leaving it as a wall between Chris and the Ditori who were beginning to circle them; if they stayed they'd all die. "Get out of here!"

"Let's go!" Michael yelled and he and David pulled away a very reluctant Cody. Who ran with them, but had to be pulled away.

Chris shuffled back and sat against the tree, he was behind a bush so anyone who came passed him wouldn't see him. He took out the magazine, seeing he only had five bullets left. He chuckled to himself and put it back in his gun. "Let's do this shit." He yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran towards the dozens of Ditori left. He fired once. "For my brother!" And struck someone in the left eye. "For Myka!" He yelled shooting a second time and striking another in the chest. "For Lupa!" And hitting another in-between the eyes. He was going through everyone he had known that they had hurt. "For Dakota!" And getting one more in his throat. He had one more left, and he came to a standing stop. Sam saw him, but Chris didn't see him. "For me." He fired up into the air and the bullet flew up into the sky in a seemingly pointless direction. Sam fired, striking him in his side. He fell to the ground his arms out to his sides. He wasn't dead, for he was waiting for possibly the greatest shot ever. He lay in wait, refusing to die until it happened. Then it did. The bullet came flying down, and it struck his right hand. For some reason, he didn't feel it; he smiled and looked up to the sky. "Huh, beat that Bro." But still he didn't die; he looked up into the sky when two beings stood over him, a human and a wolf.

"Come with us." The human said. "Your brother needs your help." He said holding his hand out for him.

**In the Afterlife**

Scott and Rosie knew full well what was transpiring down beneath them, they wanted to help, they couldn't watch they children fight and die. They stood at the two totem poles that were the summoning point for the gods, they needed to do something and Sirius was the only one who could help them. "We have to do this." Rosie insisted, but it was forbidden to go further then this.

"We'll do it together." Scott said looking down at her in his human form. She nodded, and at the same time he stepped over as she did. They smiled at each other before running all the path. They ran passed spirit guides, who snarled and demanded they go back, but they didn't listen. They came to the god's gateway, and Scott yelled. "We call on Sirius and Orion to come!" Their demands seemed to have been answered immediately, for a blinding white light flew out of the circular portal and when it cleared, a normal sized human and wolf stood there. They thought the gods were massive according to Sarah and Lupa, what was this?

"We know why you are here." Orion said.

"And we can't let you go." Sirius added.

"Please, they are our children; they will die if you don't do something." Rosie pleaded.

"We cannot do anything, especially if it concerns your youngest daughter, for she is clouded from everyone up here and it affects anyone she's with." Sirius added.

"So then what's the problem with you doing something?" Scott snapped. "If you or anyone else can't control what she or they do, then what's the harm in doing something to help?" The two gods looked at one another, unsure of what they should do. They used their own telepathy to commune to one another on deciding what they should do before turning back to the parents.

"We will allow this, but only once." Orion said making Scott and Rosie's eyes lit up. "I am one for the odd messing of nature, and your daughter has done that several times. But what we really see is that if she lives, then she will most likely bring you two back to the world of the living."

"A lot of work is still needed on the living plain." Sirius continued. "The Starnik are still needed, the real ones. We have foreseen the world becoming one with our species, and that can only happen if you return. As unhappy as we are of it, we will allow it. Never in a millennia has a person let alone two been given a second chance at life, be thankful we are allowing it."

"Go..." Orion said. "...and complete your prophecy." The two gods faded into the light once more and the Starnik ran back across the totem poles.

"Get everyone ready." Scott said as they gathered their friends from around the afterlife mountain range.

**Back on the Battlefield**

Cody was distraught; he heard the gunshots that could only have been his brother and the final one that was his last. Michael and David let him go after he saw he should carry out his brother's wish, which was to run. They were still outnumbered, tired, and exhausted. They were surprised by the fitness level of the Ditori; even they were not only keeping up, but gaining on them. They heard right when Sam said that they would run them down to the ends of the earth and won't stop until they're all dead. It seems they were being honest about that, for they have been chasing them and firing whenever they thought they had a shot, but they all missed.

Fatigue was wearing them down fast, even the wolves, for they had to move faster in the battle to kill. They were running for the temple, the only place they were safe and able to rest, but how long would it take before the Ditori found them? They ran and ran, tongues lolling out and heavily breathing, and not just the wolves. Faolan used to do a lot of running, but this was insane!

But then they saw something strange, something that caught all their eyes as they ran. They looked up to see grey clouds gathering as if a rainstorm was about to let loose on them. But it was winter, it was too early for rainstorms, it blocked out the sun. Another rise was in sight, another hill to take away more energy. But suddenly, a bolt of lighting flew down from the clouds and struck the earth, seemingly just over the rise, shortly to be followed by another that crashed down just beside it. It was bizarre to see, because then the clouds dissipated as if they never existed, letting the light shine back through. But what was more bizarre was what happened next. In the distance, coming over the rise was a man and a wolf. Tony and Skye thought they were having a flashback, to the time Scott and Rosie came running over a rise back in the Valley to their rescue. The man pulled off his back a bow and strung and arrow to it and aimed it directly at the group while he ran. He released it and it soared mere millimetres from Michael's head, passed him and into another man pursuing them. They couldn't believe what was going on. They ran up to the group, and no-one could believe who it was. "Mom, Scott?!" Lupa gasped as they came to a stop in front of one another.

"There's no time, we'll explain later." Scott said quickly. "Myka, take this and read it." He said handing her a piece of paper which he dropped in front of her. But then a bullet came soaring passed him, making him look back in the direction the Ditori were coming in.

"Go, I've got this!" Rosie yelled. He nodded and ran passed everyone and to slow down the Ditori. No-one took their eyes off him, they saw him die in front of them, how was this possible? "Myka, you need to read what's on this." Rosie said quickly.

"What? I…I... don't understand." She stuttered.

"Listen, I need you to read this spell, if you don't you will all die."

"Mom how are you here?" Dakota gasped.

"Hurry up Rosie!" Scott bellowed and firing another arrow into the eye of his target.

"I'll explain everything later, just read this quickly." Myka looked down at the paper, quickly reading through what it said first before saying it out loud.

"The lives they stole want their revenge, they can use me for their leverage, I howl to the Valley Pack, I call on Karl, Lexi, Chris and Dean, Travel here so you maybe seen, I summon my grandmother Sarah, I whisper to my siblings father Shadow, even the Originals of old shall join us in this earthly meadow, I also pull through John, Glenn and the Human Pack, to help us with this attack, all these spirits' of family and friends, the veil is open, travel her to make these murderers meet their ends." She looked up at her mother who had a large smile. But something behind them made them all look behind Rosie. Scott drew back an arrow ready to fire, but stopped and looked up at the sky, sensing what was happening. He ran back to them, keeping the arrow poised and he and Rosie walked back towards the rise. Blue lights started to grow in little orbs behind them and slowly they all started to form shapes and colours of people and wolves. Only a matter of seconds later all twenty five of the Valley Pack, Sarah, Shadow, Dean, John, Glenn, the SRC werewolf pack and their alpha Kate, Karl, Lexi, Cody's brother Chris and the original Starnik stood ready to face them. All the wolves snarled and the humans clenched their fists tightly. All these forty one people and wolves were the victims of the Ditori, who all had business to deal with.

Sam and his men came to a grinding halt seeing all these people now facing them.

Lupa had seen all these people in the spirit world, but she never thought this was possible. Were they even alive? Michael and Melissa first saw John and Glenn, who did a small salute, wave and smiled. Myka saw Karl and Lexi smiling at her. Cody saw his brother. But what captivated Myka even more, was that she was seeing her parents.

Suddenly without warning, they all snarled and roared and ran directly at the Ditori, the living joining in with them. All the wolves ran ahead, ready to engage their murderers and the humans trying their hardest to want to draw first blood. Sam out of pure fear ordered his men to open fire, to use everything they had left. Bullets vollied at them from over thirty guns. But they made a terrible mistake. How can you kill something that's already dead? Scott and the Original Human Saykowa ran side by side as did Rosie and Sarabi, snarling and roaring for blood. The bullets went straight through them. One hit Scott, and like he found when he first met Shadow as his guide and attacked him, it was like a custard effect, it was hard on impact, but like water as it passed threw him. They all ran out of bullets, so Sam had no other choice, he ordered to charge. He and the rest of his men ran in to engage to Starnik and their army, for the first time in a while, genuinely scared. He killed the Starnik once, but even in death they still continue to make a mess of things for him. Not even death would keep them.

The two sides ran at one another and once more, they clashed in the middle. The Ditori swung their bats and knives trying to draw blood, they could feel them, but there isn't any blood in a spirit. It made contact with them, but it never did anything. Myka ran at a woman jumping onto her back and clawing viciously at her back, wanting to give her a slow and painful death. She woman screamed and tried to knock her off, but her attempts were futile. Her screams came to an end when Myka took her jaws and clamped them around the back of her neck, giving it a quick twist and snapping it completely. But then there was a click behind her. She jumped off the woman and looked up to come to face the barrel of a gun. She closed her eyes. "Myka get down!" Someone yelled. She opened them, another man came flying out of nowhere, tackling the man and to the side where then he removed one of his arrows from his side and jammed it through the other mans throat watching him bleed out. Scott looked over at his daughter, but she didn't return to gaze, she couldn't. How do you look your dead father in the eye, one that has been dead all your life. She shook her head and ran back into the fight with her father not far behind.

The battle ensued and Sam stood in the thick of it. All around him, his men and comrades fell under the spirits he thought were long dead, the ones who fell under his own gun, and all led by the one who he shot himself and his family. None of this was possible, it was a bad dream, this can't be happening, they were winning, this can't really be happening. He looked around, his men lying dead on the floor, and the others not looking far behind that. What other choice did he have, he couldn't look like a coward, he wouldn't, but he had no choice. "Retreat!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. He turned back around and ran over the rise.

"Scott!" Rosie screamed from beside him. He looked down at her and then at Sam. He took his bow in hand and reached for an arrow, but found he had none, he had nothing to hit Sam with. He looked back up at him just as he was disappearing over the hill with only a few of his men behind him. There would be another chance after this, this wasn't the end.

Myka looked around at the bodies and spirits that roamed. Who were all these people and Wolves? She only knew two of them, Karl and Lexi who stood back to back, looking around with narrowed eyes, waiting for someone to jump out, but only seven escaped with their lives shortened out of the over sixty that started this morning. They turned and looked at Myka, smiling at her after seeing that everyone was safe. Everyone was scattered around, both spirits and living people. They both took one step to walk towards their adoptive daughter, but they quickly faded away like a gust of wind blew them away. A look around the forest showed the spirits fading away, but only two remained. Everyone gathered standing and staring at Scott and Rosie who came padding up to them. "Why were they still here?" Was on everyone's minds. Jenny and David nearly in tears for seeing their son again, Lupa and Dakota for seeing their mother and step-father and others who knew the two and were close on the verge of it. Myka was the first to move, she slowly walked up to them and they smiled back at her. She raised her paw to touch her mother, but it passed straight through her chest, making her scramble back to Tony's side.

"How is this possible?" Lupa muttered.

"Sirius gave us a temporary body so we could help, but now we're going back." Rosie answered.

"Why would you want to help"? Michael asked.

"Because we love you all." Rosie replied sweetly. "But none of this would have been possible had it not been for you Myka." Her eyes widened. Her fear was the approval of her parents, and now she was going to get it. "Had you not brought back your brother and sister, you would not have learnt you who truly were. We know what you fear, never think that, you can never make us disappointed you."

"I guess I can't help it." She replied. "Seeing as I've never known you."

"Well that's all going to change." Scott smiled down at her but also turning as his body was engulfed in green and turned into her real father. She stared at him wide eyes; she really did look like him.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked.

"Sirius and Orion are going to allow you to bring us back; they see that the Starnik are still needed in this world."

"You mean...?"

"The full moon is tomorrow night, we'll see you then." Rosie smiled.

"But I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can." Rosie smiled and walking up to her. She never felt so nervous in her life then to be face to face with the mother she never had. "If you really are my daughter, then I know you have mine, your father's and your own power. You brought back your brother and sister, you can do this." She placed her paw in her cheek, but Myka couldn't feel or smell her, she really was a ghost. "We love you Myka." Then they faded away without a warning, leaving their three children and many friends behind.

"Sorry, but what the hell was that?!" Cody exclaimed.

"That was my parents." Myka answered without taking her eyes of the spot they were standing. "And I'm going to bring them back."

**The Next Night**

Right after the battle, they went back to retrieve Chris's body they found with a single bullet wound in his chest and one in his hand. He was buried in a spot Myka thought would be perfect, a nice little clearing with flowers and grass that wasn't covered with snow. Everyone said a few words each, and Cody stayed behind a little while after everyone left. Tonight was the night Myka dreaded, the night they'd bring back her parents. Lupa and Dakota were quick to let everyone know what would happen when they come through. That they came back with their old wounds that they died from and with, so they'd have their own on them as well. They had to be prepared. They were also unconscious, but knowing Scott and Rosie, they'd fight against it. Tony gave Myka her bracelet back, on the condition she never does anything like what she did again. She joked about it, saying how she'd think about it as Tony slid it back onto her wrist. Everyone was gathered in the sanctum, and Myka had spent most of the day carving beside Lupa's spell she made creating and re-wording a new one. The one before that wouldn't work for it was designed for siblings, not parents. She scratched and carved away, removing parts that wouldn't work or needed changing to rhyme. Deep down, she was deliberately taking her time, knowing and still fearing her own parents. Everyone was ready, it all rested on Myka.

"Hey?" Lupa said as she and Dakota approached her. "It's time."

"Yeah just give me a sec." She said looking over the spell and memorizing it. But once again, she was postponing, something they caught onto.

"Come on Myka, do you really think that they'd hate you?" Dakota said.

"I don't know, that's what I don't want to find out." She sighed and turning to face them.

"Listen, take it from us, they will not hate you. They never got to spend their lives with you; they want to be with you more then anything." Lupa said smiling at her. "You're the one who survived, you're the one who brought us back and the one you will bring back the Starnik to make the world a better place for us all. You can do it." Myka smiled, but only a little and nodded. She was led to the outside of Lupa's circle where the two woke up in so they could only guess that's where their parents would come. Myka sat and took a deep yet ragged breath and spoke. These words have been in wait for so long to be said, now they were going to be, the Starnik were coming home. She knew this spell would need some sort of energy input, and seeing as the full moon was the one used the bring back her siblings, Myka thought that, that will do again. Other then that the words were mostly the same to the last one, just reworded differently.

"I call to you, our family was torn, return master of greatness born, parenting spirits I call to thee, cross on over so we may see, using this full moon, this spell shall complete, bring them here so we may meet, a time for everything and everything in place, return what's been moved through time and space." Everyone looked up at the symbols, waiting to see them come flying through, but nothing happened. They waited and waited, but still nothing changed, only the atmosphere that was now of awkwardness.

"It's not powerful enough." Faolan said stepping forward. "They are the most powerful supernaturals alive, so something more powerful is needed to channel for it." Myka sighed, gaining the attention of her mate.

"It's ok." Jack said licking her cheek. "You can think of something."

"Let's give the girl some room to work guys." Dakota said licking her cheek as well and walking off. Myka lay on the floor where she was and started tapping on the stone floor trying to think of the words. What was more powerful then a full moon? She didn't know, she'd have to use that and something else. The minutes passed quicker then she thought, she had only done the first four lines. When bang, it hit her like a gunshot.

"A family bond." She muttered, making everyone look at her and her siblings come walking over. Words and energies flooded her mind, she had it! She scribbled in the words into the floor as her siblings sat either side of her and everyone gathered just behind them.

"Got it?" Lupa asked hopeful.

"I got it." She replied continuing to carve. She read it through when she was done, but something was wrong this it. "I haven't got it." She sighed.

"What's wrong with it?" Dakota asked.

"I know for a fact it won't be powerful enough. Even a full moon and a family bond it won't be." But wait, a family bond is what she needed, and she had her sibling's right here. Then it hit her again. "I need your help." She said sitting up.

"Anything." Dakota replied.

"I need you to read this part out." She said to Lupa and pointing to a certain part. "And you this part." She said to Dakota and giving him his part, they both understood. She placed her paws on top of theirs and smiled at them before all three looked back at the circle. Myka started.

"Power of the moon rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us we call you near, come to us and settle here, I call forth from space and time, matriarchs of the Starnik line."

"Shadow, Sarah…"Lupa said.

"Lupa, Dakota and Myka…" Dakota added.

"Scott, Rosie and even friends…" Then all three read out together.

"Our family's spirit without end." Suddenly, the symbols erupted in pulsating green, even the ones all over the walls around us in their veins that ran through the walls. They all stepped back and watched what was going to happen, this was it, the Starnik was coming back. Suddenly, two balls of light came flying out the symbols on the wall and started flying around the room, leaving behind them a white trail. Everyone other then Lupa, Dakota and Myka was in awe of the sight, Myka was looking up at her parents as they flew around the room, it was beautiful.

"Did you do that?" She asked.

"We can't remember." Lupa giggled. The two balls of light came around once more and crashed into the floor of the circle and faded like white smoke, leaving two beings standing, a wolf and a human. The wolf had a wound on her chest, but that healed as soon as she landed, the human had multiple ones all over his body. Everyone gasped.

"Hey guys." Scott said before they both fell to the floor in a heap. Lupa and Dakota ran over the them as well as everyone else to tend to the. But Myka was frozen to the spot, she couldn't move. Her mother and father were right there, mere metres from her. Jack came to her side, and licked the corner of her mouth.

"It'll be fine." He smiled at her.

"Will it, really?"

"Yes." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, this just got so real."

"Don't worry about it."

"I may not be sleeping with you tonight, I might just run away."

"Mom!" Lupa squealed happily. They looked over and through the gaps of the crowd to see Rosie partially sitting up and being hugged by her daughter. She giggled lightly.

"Hey sweetheart." Dakota was soon to join in with them. But Rosie then realised something, one was missing. "Where's Myka?" The group cleared out the way and Rosie looked passed them at her second daughter. Rosie smiled and tried to stand, but she fell back to her side.

"You need to rest mom." Dakota said worried.

"I've just come back from the dead, I'll do what I want young man."

"At least stay there and Myka will come to you."

"Fine, because she's going to need to heal her father." Rosie giggled looking over at him who kept drifting in and out of consciousness. "Myka? Can I see you?" Myka gulped but still found herself stuck to the spot. It was when Jack nudged her she moved and slowly crept forward. She stood over her mother, but suddenly Rosie pulled her down to her, silently crying to herself. She couldn't believe it; she was finally embracing her daughter, something she has wanted to do Myka's whole life and never got the chance. "Myka I love you so much, I would never hate you, I would never be disappointed in you. We love you so much." Myka didn't know how to react, but slowly, she started to wrap her forelegs around her mother and started crying with her.

"I'm sorry mom." She sniffled. "I missed you so much."

"Don't be sorry, just don't let go. Please never let me go"

"I have something of yours." Myka sniffled again.

"What's that honey?"

"This gift I share, switch this power through the air, give my mother back her immortality, so she may live for the rest of eternity." Myka felt like a piece of her had been drained from her body and felt it move out and into her mother who gasped a little, also feeling it.

"You could have kept it you know." Rosie giggled lightly.

"It was yours, its only fair."

"Thanks honey, I'm never letting you go again." She sighed.

"You'll have to mom, or how else is she going to heal Scott." Dakota said.

"Just a little while longer, he'll be fine." She said squeezing Myka tighter. "He's a strong wolf, he'll be fine."

"Mom, it's a full moon, he's not a wolf." She looked out the corner of her eyes to see Jenny with Scott's head on her lap and holding his hand, waiting for him to wake up.

"Fine." She giggled. "Go and heal your dad." She said letting her go.

"Can't you?" Myka asked getting nervous again.

"Yes, but I want to see you do it. I hear you have my power and I want to see it." She smiled and crawling over to them. Myka turned and looked down at the human she was told was her father. Things couldn't be any stranger then this, she was about to heal her human father. She placed her paws on his chest, but first examined the wounds. He had one running down his side; she could see the blood on the floor coming out his shirt. Another, across his left hand, like a scratch, and a final one running down his cheek. When she looked back down to her paws, they were already glowing and the healing process already beginning. "Just stop as soon as it's done, he wants to keep the scars." Rosie said pointing to his neck. Lupa and Dakota had told her about them, how her mother gave them to him once after they fought a few years after they met.

"And yes I did give them to him, don't ask." Rosie giggled.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Myka asked.

"She read your read." Lupa said. "She does that a lot."

"No secrets in this family." Rosie giggled. It was then she was done, and like her mother said, she pulled back as soon as it was done as to stop the scars from healing over. "That's my girl." Rosie said nuzzling her neck affectionately. Scott's eyes shot open, he looked around at the people staring down at him.

"Well hey guys, long time no see."

"You ass." Skye said lightly kicking his side playfully. "You make us think your dead a second time?" She added kicking him repeatedly.

"Technically we did die, so how can that be my fault." He laughed and grabbing her foot.

"Because it was, you had to be the hero, like always." Tony added.

"How are you feeling honey?" Jenny asked playing with his hair.

"Good." His eyes then cast over to Rosie who smiled down at him. He sat up with the help of Michael and David, only to come face to face with his daughter. His eyes widened as he looked her up and down her body. "Am I looking in a mirror?"

"Nope, that's our daughter." Rosie giggled and leaning against his side. "How beautiful is she?"

"Very, shame she doesn't look more like you."

"What can I say…?" Myka said shrugging. "I've been hanging around with Tony most of my life, so I guess I look like it."

"Oh you're my little girl." Scott said placing his hand on her cheek. "Karl and Lexi did a good job, raising such a fine young she-wolf."

"I will always love them and think of them as parents." Myka smiled. "But now I have my real ones back."

**Yay, happy families. Scott and Rosie are back, the Starnik have been resurrected, Myka has her parents back. Originally, i planned to end this story just after this chapter and continue it as a fifth because i still has so many ideas and that it just couldn't end there. So now Myka has her family back, what's going to happen? Read and Review to find out. See you tonight guys. ;)**

**The FalconWolf**


	34. Chapter 34 Family Once More

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 34: Family Once More

**Myka's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning, snapping my eyes open and lifting my head up. Jack wasn't lying beside me, and the light streamed into the room and into my eyes, waking me in the first place. It wasn't Jack not being beside me that was the worry, it was something else. I jump out my hole and split off to the left and look into the one there, it was empty. So last night was really a dream, mom and dad never did come back. I stepped partly into the sleeping chamber I was so sure they had fallen asleep in, parted my jaws slightly and inhaled, there wasn't a single scent in here, nothing that indicated that they really were back and were in here; otherwise they'd have left a scent. I sighed, thinking that I was so stupid that my parents were back, it was just a dream, but what about the battle, was that as well? It can't have been, I remember everything so vividly, they were defiantly there that day, it was really them I saw. But still, I was stupid to think they were back.

I hung my head as I walked out and into the light of the main dome and all the way into the sanctum, greeting Grandma Jenny on the way as well as others. I walked in and lay beside jack who was in a circle with Michael, Tony, Faolan and Tess. I slumped beside Jack who licked my neck. "What's wrong honey?" He asked.

"Nothing." I sighed and lying my head on my paws. I sensed him looking down at me, not buying a word of it. And I knew the others were watching just as confused.

"Come on, tell me, what's bothering you, I can sense it." He asked again.

"Nothing." I repeated. Still he didn't buy it, so he started nibbling my ear, trying to get some other response. It tickled, and I tried everything to not giggle, even covering my muzzle.

"Come, tell me or I won't stop."

"It's nothing." I still protested, but still he continued. No-one stopped him, for they wanted an answer and they found it rather funny. He then started licking the very ticklish spot on my head, right in-between the ears. I started squirming and moving away, but them he put his forelegs around me, stopping me from moving away. I rolled but took him with me and he was standing over me. I squealed and laughed while I tried to push him away, and the others only agreed with his methods. He licked my face and tickled my sides with his tail. "Fine, Fine I'll tell you!" I giggled but it soon stopped when I remember the reason. "It was just a dream I had." I said with him still standing over me. "Just one I wanted to come true."

"That was it?" Tony chuckled. "All that over a dream?"

"Shut up you." I giggled. I looked back up to Jack who just stared down at me all too keenly. "Want to let me up."

"Kiss me and I just might." I reached up and wrapped my paws around his neck and did just that. But it was only short, seeing as everyone was around us. He stepped off and we lay side by side.

"Where are Lupa and Dakota?" I asked Faolan.

"They went out, having more fun then me."

"Oh, we almost forgot." Michael said sitting up more from his slouching position. "Your mom and dad told us to tell you they went out." My eyes widened, could it be?

"What?" I asked, hoping that I heard right.

"They said to howl when you get outside and one of them will tell you where they are."

"Are you serious?" I gasped.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's what the dream was about; I didn't think they were really here."

"Well go and find them, they're out there somewhere with Lupa and Dakota."

"I'll wait here." Jack said as I got up.

"No, you're coming with me; you need to meet your in-laws after all." He gulped, never seeing it that way. "Just howl yeah?" I asked and they nodded. With that we ran outside at paw press speed. As soon as we emerged into the light, I threw back my head and let out a short and loud howl then waited for an answer. It was answered, coming from the right, it was mom! I couldn't believe it, it wasn't a dream. But what My paws couldn't so was move any faster, I had to see if this was a dream, I had to know this was real, that I wasn't still asleep. I heard the howl again when I thought I was going to wrong way, and I was, so I course corrected, with Jack struggling to keep up. The cliff curved to the right and then around to the left, so I took a shortcut through the trees in front of me to get there quicker, that was assuming I was still going the right way. I couldn't believe it, that wasn't a dream last night.

I came sliding out the trees and to a stop when I heard and saw Lupa, Dakota and I couldn't believe it, mom, all lying in a circle near the cliff edge. Jack came out the bushes, making them rustle and gaining their attention. They all looked over to me with smiles. "Well morning sleepyhead." Mom greeted. I let a tear fall out of my eyes as I ran over to her. She sat up and opened her paws out for me which I flew into and wrapped my own around her. She giggled. "What's wrong little girl?"

"I thought last night was as dream, that it wasn't real." I sniffled into her chest.

"Oh it was real, trust me." She giggled again, oh how I loved to hear it. I parted my jaws slightly and inhaled her scent seeing as I haven't yet, but there was something wrong with it, she didn't have one.

"You don't have a scent?" I said without pulling away, literally, she didn't smell of anything.

"Your grandmother came by earlier, our scents will come back soon." I pulled away and looked into her eyes; she smiled and wiped my cheek.

"I really thought last night was a dream."

"We wouldn't do that to you, sorry we didn't wake you, you were fast asleep next to your friend." She said looking back to Jack.

"He's not my friend." I giggled. She tilted her head. "He's my mate." Her eyes widened, as if she didn't know.

"You're… married?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're in love." Jack said coming over.

"You didn't know?" I asked.

"No, that bracelet on you stops any spirit or anything else up there from seeing you, I didn't know."

"Well now you do." I said rest my head on her shoulder.

"You and I are going to talk." She said to Jack. "Are you going to let go?" She then asked to me.

"No, I don't want to." But sadly, I had to, otherwise we'd be like this for eternity, not that I wouldn't mind, I finally had my parents back. "Where's dad?" I asked finally pulling away, but I asked it with a weird kind of tone, one that was of nervousness and she noticed.

"Why are you nervous?"

"It's just I'm having to get used to you being around, I've never had someone to call mom and dad before."

"Well you do now." She smiled. "And the answer to your question, you know your father, he's doing something crazy."

"Actually I don't, where is he?" I asked again. It was at that moment a large twig fell and land in the middle of us, followed by another. We all looked up, there was a black wolf high up in the tree, holding onto a branch and crawling to the ends of it. "Dad?!" I called up to him. He looked down and I could make out his smile.

"Well hey sweetheart, I didn't realise you were down there." He yelled back, he must have been sixty feet high.

"Ok, please don't tell me he's like that all the time?" I asked to Lupa.

"Not always." She answered. "He says he's living again." She giggled.

"What are you doing?" I yelled up again.

"Trying to get those feathers." He screamed as a branch he was on snapped and fell beside us, he was fine and had a good grip. Across from him and on the edge of the cliff was a log that was hanging perilously over the edge and right on the end of it was an olds bird's nest of some sort. He was within jumping distance of the tree truck, but it would be massive.

"Won't he fall?" I asked.

"Probably." Mom replied simply. "He'll be fine." We all looked up to see him balance and ready to pounce.

"Why don't you turn into a human? Surly it would be easier."

"There's no fun in that." He chuckled.

"Then how did you get up there!"

"With a lot of difficulty." He yelled as another branch snapped, this time making him slip, but he dug his claws into the thicker branch and pulled himself up. Jack and I gasped, fearing he would fall; a fall from that height would be certain death. But mom, Lupa and Dakota lay there smiling and nearly laughing. Why didn't they fear that?

"I'm getting a better seat to watch this." Dakota said walking away from the cliff some.

"Come on, this'll be funny." Lupa giggled as she and mom walked with him, so Jack and I followed. We all sat some distance from the cliff; we could see him better now.

"No pressure!" Dakota yelled up to him. He crawled as far as could towards the end of the branch without it snapping. He readied himself to jump, I couldn't watch, sure our balance maybe alright, but was he able to jump and stay on the log safely? Mom didn't seem to mind, she seemed perfectly fine. Then he did it.

He jumped, but as he did, the thick branch snapped and he lost a lot of momentum. I gasped, unable to look, but I did. He wouldn't land on it, but maybe he could sink his claws into it. But unless he could grow twice his size, he wouldn't even be able to do that. He miscalculated it, and we all knew he wouldn't make it. But still no-one but me seemed concerned by it, this family was certainly crazy. But then something happened, his whole body glowed this bright green, the same our eyes turn when they do. In the space of a few seconds, he was a human and he managed to get one hand on the end of the log. I looked up and my jaw dropped, I was looking at the human version of my father, it was creepy in a way. Mom still continued to smile up at him, along with Lupa and Dakota, how can she be married to a human, it was weird.

He used his other hand and grabbed hold of the log and pulled himself up. "Now that's my strong man." Mom said loud enough for him to hear, this time, even Dakota and Lupa looked at me funny, but we all started laughing a little. He reached down and grabbed the feather he was after.

"Why does he even want them?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think he just wants to do something exciting again." Mom giggled.

"I want them because they'd look good on me, when I'm like this!" He yelled down. "I may be a human, but I still have good hearing!"

"Fine, but how are you going to get down!" Mom yelled. We all laughed a little, thinking that he now had to walk all the way around to the path to get down. Unless…

Suddenly, he dived off, throwing his arms out to the side as if he was trying to fly, but he couldn't and he came thundering down. He flipped in the air, but when he was only metres from hitting the ground, he slowed down so much, he landed safely and without a broken bone or without losing his life, again. He did land with a thud, but he was fine.

"That's how." He said standing back up. "I got them." He then chuckled waving the feather in the air before putting them inside his pocket.

"Why did you even want them?" Lupa giggled.

"I'll make something out of them tonight."

"Why tonight?" I asked.

"Full moon, I've got no choice then to turn." He said as that same green light consumed him again, this time, I saw two lights; a red one and a green one appear from nowhere and swirl around his body. He dropped onto his hands and knees, fur grew out of his clothes, a tail snaked out of his back end, his nails grew into claws and his entire body changed shape. Only three seconds later I was looking at a wolf. "What?" He asked as he approach.

"Nothing, just something weird. I swear I just saw a human turn into a wolf." He just chuckled.

"Come here." He wrapped his paws around me, and I soon found myself doing the same to him. Once more I found he didn't have a scent, not yet anyway according to mom. "You can't believe how good it feels to do this." He said squeezing me tighter.

"The same to you, how did you do that?"

"What? The jump?" He asked as we pulled away. "You have my power I hear, can't you?" I shook my head.

"She can't control either of them that well." Lupa said. "Dad helped her a little, but not that much."

"I don't want to learn to use it; I just want to learn to keep it under control." I said. "I've killed people with it; I can't use it for that."

"That's ok honey; I'm the best teacher you can find when it comes to this."

"Better the Shadow?" I asked.

"He can't do this; we're the only two in the whole world who can." He chuckled. "What about healing?"

"I've got that under control, that's easy."

"Uh huh, what about your mothers immortality?"

"I gave that back to her last night." I said looking over at her.

"Oh I forgot, my little witch." He said licking my cheek.

"Come on." Mom said. "Let's go for a family walk." So we did. I walked beside dad on the left with Jack on my left; he was beside mom to his right with Lupa and the Dakota after that.

"Karl and Lexi did a good job." Dad said looking at me.

"They did, Lupa will have to thank them for us." Mom said. I smiled at them, I wasn't sure how to answer to that, or if there was one for it.

"I sure will, she's so grown up." Lupa said.

"Oh stop it." I said blushing under my fur.

"Sorry, but we haven't had the chance to say all this." Dakota added. Mom looked passed me and at Jack, "this should be funny" was running through my mind.

"So young man, you're in love with my daughter?" She asked coming behind us and to his left.

"Yes ma'am, I love your daughter more then anything." Jack answered and nuzzling my neck.

"It's not me you have to flatter." She giggled. "It's him." She added pointing to dad who eyed him not threateningly, but as a joke as he did that motion with his paw saying I'm watching you.

"How come we didn't see any of this"? He asked.

"This probably." I said quickly showing the bracelet of three on my wrist, the one that was once his. "It was yours once wasn't it?"

"It certainly was." He chuckled.

"Do you want it back?" I asked.

"No dear, you can keep it, it looks better on you."

"Back to you." Mom said nudging Jack. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Around four months."

"And you're married?" She gasped.

"Yeah, but there's a god reason." He said quickly.

"We didn't think we'd survive the fight, and we didn't want to die alone and apart, so he and Faolan proposed." Lupa finished.

"We saw you two getting married." Dad said. "But not you two."

"I love this thing." I giggled looking down at the bracelet.

"But you can hardly talk mom." Dakota said. "You and dad got married only four months after you first met, whereas they at least knew each other before."

"Did you complete it?" Dad asked.

"We wanted to get married completely if we were to die, so yes we did."

"So did Faolan and me." Lupa added.

"We know about you two." Mom giggled. Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously. "Were you watching?!"

"Yes…no…maybe…" Mom stuttered, making Jack and myself nervous if she ever saw us doing that. Dad was the one to answer properly.

"We had a peek to see what you were doing after the wedding, we couldn't see Myka but we found you. Just at the wrong time."

"Oh my god." She said hanging her head and blushing uncontrollably under her fur, you could actually see it radiating from her. "I need one of those." She said gesturing to the bracelet."

"We're back now; you don't need to worry about doing things now." Mom said smiling over at her.

"We're all a family now, even you Jack." Dad said smiling also. "I'm happy to call you my son."

"Well thanks sir." Jack replied.

"Just don't call us ma'am and sir, it makes us feel old."

"We are old now dear." Mo said going back around to his side. "We're seven years old now."

"You don't look any older then two." Jack said puzzled.

"I age at the same pace as him, so the Starnik can live together for the same amount of time." Mom said.

"As I'm half human still, she ages at the same place I do. I'm twenty four in human years, in wolf years I'm 168"

"Maybe I shouldn't have married such an old man." Mom said licking his cheek.

"What about you?" Jack asked to Lupa and Dakota. "Are you the same?"

"No, we're half wolf so we just age like a wolf; we've got a good full six years left, plenty of time for more fun." Dakota answered.

"What about you?" He then asked me.

"I don't know, I guess I age normally."

"We'll have to find a way around that." Mom said.

"What do you mean?" Lupa asked.

"We are not burying our children and their mates, the parents should be the first to die, not their children." Mom said.

"Maybe Faolan can think of something, maybe make some of those bracelets." Lupa suggested.

"He won't be powerful enough for that." I said, I knew he wouldn't be. "I can try something."

"Do it, I won't be burying my children first." Dad said as we came to a stop.

"Bro, get Faolan." I said

"Why?" He asked.

"If this works then I'm sure you don't want to outlive him do you Lupa?" I asked and she quickly shook her head. Dakota waved his paw and Faolan was before us in no time.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to try something and I want you to join us." I said holding out my paw for him.

"What?" He asked as he approached.

"I'm going to slow us down. To slow down our aging."

"Can you do that?"

"Worth a try." We all formed a circle looking around at one another. We sat back on our haunches and held the others paws. Jack was on my left, then mom, then dad, Dakota, Lupa and finally Faolan, all of us holding paws with the one beside us.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"I'm trying to think, just give me a minute." I needed to think of the right words for this, in the wrong order or thought in the wrong way and it could backfire, making it do something else. "Ok, I think I got it." I said shuffling a little. "With time comes age, and with age comes wisdom, slow us down as though we were human." I felt that magical energy flow through me and out my paws. As it went around to each person, they gasped and I knew they were feeling the same sensation I was feeling. We all looked at one another with fluttering eyes. I looked at Dakota and Lupa, seeing they above all were feeling different. It was only twenty seconds later that the feeling flew away, but we all kept held of the others paws.

"How come I felt that? I'm already human." Dad said.

"How does everyone feel?" I asked.

"No different." Mom said.

"Me neither." Dad added.

"I feel completely different." Lupa said moving her shoulders around loosely.

"Same here." Dakota said moving his head around.

"Me too." Jack said.

"Me three." Faolan added. All but mom and dad felt different, I guessed it was because he was already human and she was connected to him already, whereas the rest of us weren't. We all let go, all but mom and dad started moving around, my skin felt different, more durable. I felt like I was younger, so the others must feel the same. I looked at mom, and for some reason down to her paws, not seeing the same birthmark Grams, Lupa and I share, something that I thought all the girls of the family had, but obviously not her. I walked up to her and sat opposite. I took her paws in mine and sat back on my haunches.

"What are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"I have a present for you." I replied. "Share what's mine, and let it be passed on through time." Once more I felt the Starnik energy run out of me and into her, but at the same time, we both looked down at my right paw. Two white lights, transparent like tendrils that consisted of hundreds of tiny orb like things floated out of my two white claws and over to her right paw. More importantly, her middle two, the ones they were supposed to stain. They touched her, and she reeled back a little as if they were cold, but I held tightly to her paw as not to stop it. They touched her again, this time she held still and they tied themselves around them and detached from mine, keeping them white. They swirled and coiled themselves around her two claws, before sinking into them is if they where sponges absorbing water. They faded into her claws and left them white, now carrying the same birthmark all the girls in the family did. I let her go and she studied them.

"Scott honey what do you think?" She asked making him come over. He did and he flashed her, her new claws.

"They look wonderful, now she has more of you on her rather then in her." He said kissing her cheek.

"I like it, thank you honey." She said standing up and kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome mom; after all, it is your rebirth day." I giggled.

"Shall we keep walking?" She asked. We had all gotten used to our bodies now feeling new and refreshed is the best way to describe it. We wouldn't know if it worked, we'd have to see if Lupa and Dakota age like a wolf or a human, we'll find out. We all kept walking, staring from the left it went Jack, me, dad, mom Dakota, Lupa and finally Faolan on the right. Now this really was a family walk, we really are a family again. I found dad staring at me most of the way, so I brought it up.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Just admiring you, you're so beautiful." He said nuzzling my neck. "I can't believe we missed out on everything."

"I can show you some time if you want."

"I'd like that." He smiled.

"Lupa say's you've been watching over me all this time."

"She's right, before they came we all were." Mom said. "Watching over you from above. But when you put on your fathers bracelet we couldn't see you, so when we were around, we came down in visitation so Lupa could see and hear us. We saw what you were doing when you were around your brother or sister, we found them so we found you."

"I remember hearing one of your powers was something to do with the wind." I questioned.

"Yes honey, it is." She giggled.

"When I found out about Karl and Lexi not being my parents, they brought me to your graves." They all looked at me, keen to hear what I was saying. "I said some things and then the wind started to go crazy." I didn't have to finish until I saw mom smile.

"That was me." She giggled again.

"We told her not to, that it was teasing you." Dakota chuckled.

"I told you we were watching over you. We sent your grandmother to go and bring you home and talk some sense into you."

"Why can't you come back, grams could?"

"She's a spirit guide, we weren't given that chance." Dad answered. I froze in my tracks, letting them walk a little distance before I then asked again.

"Why did you die?" Mom sighed and responded.

"We wanted to make sure you lived. And to do that one of us had to die, but we all did."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Mom walked up to me and placed her paw on my forehead. Suddenly, I was seeing things, events that I don't remember. I was in some large room, full of other people, two of which were Lupa and Dakota, looking younger. I don't know why but I felt like I knew what was happen, I understood what was happening.

_Lupa and Dakota were doing their best to calm mom down without getting too worked up themselves, but why. Everyone who fought earlier dotted themselves around the SRC, but most in here to have their wounds dealt with. Lupa walked up to dad and told her that the pack died in the forest, they were good friends and our family at one point I knew for some reason. It then hit me that I was seeing a memory, one of moms'._

_But then the speakers around the room started to crackle, gaining all our attention and making us look up to them. They only did that when someone's about to speak, but that's exactly what happened. "People of the SRC..." It started, I knew this was Sam; he must have rigged the sound system or something. "Being the generous person I am, I have called all my men to a fall retreat. I want you to have time to tend to your dead and treat your wounded." The whole room fell silent as he continued. "Starnik, I'm now talking directly to you. I have your daughter, but I'm prepared to do a swap. I want either Scott or Rosie to come to the town and we'll give back your pup. We will keep her safe, but if you do not come we will shoot her outside your front door. You have fifteen minutes."_

"_I'm going." Mom said as soon as he finished._

"_No you're not, I'm going." Dad said as he jumped to his paws. What was going on? I didn't understand._

"_Scott I can't die, I can get her and then come back with her."_

"_What if they have more of that poison, it'll kill you." He said with a more feral tone._

"_I'm her mother!"_

"_And I'm her father!" Oh my god, this was about me. I remember Lupa telling me I was taken shortly after I was born._

"_What if one of us goes?" Dakota asked._

"_Out of the question." Dad said. "Rosie listen, I love you and I'm going to save our pup." He said turning to walk away._

"_Scott just stop!" She yelled. All eyes from across the room were on them. "You're not thinking this through. What are the chances they will still kill you if you get her."_

"_I'm prepared to take that chance." Dad replied._

"_But I'm not." She said as her voice started to sound more saddened. "I just got you back, I can't loose you. How am I supposed to raise a pup on my own?" He walked up to her and nuzzled her neck as she did to him._

"_You'll have Lupa and Dakota to help you. I'm going Rosie; I will bring back our pup."_

"_But they'll kill you; I can't lose another mate to them." She whined as a tear fell._

"_I know, that's why I'm going."_

"_Scott I can't let you go, I won't."_

"_Neither can we." Lupa said as her and Dakota made their point. "We can do this together; we're strong when we're together."_

"_Or us." Tony said as he, Skye, Lexi, Karl, Melissa and Michael stepped towards us. They were here too? Dad looked back to mom and pulled her into a kiss, a deep and passionate one, like he wasn't going to see her again. This was weird because I was seeing things from mom's point of view, so it was him kissing me. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Always remember I love you." He said as he turned into a human as quickly as possible and placed his hands on mom's neck. She knew what he was going to do._

"_Scott don't!" She managed to say before with one sharp twist, he snapped her neck._

Mom moved away, and I blinked quickly to clear my senses.

"What was that?" I asked dazed.

"That was only an hour after you were born and a few minutes after you were taken by Sam." Mom replied. "That was the argument we had when we couldn't decide you who go to get you."

"And you did?" I asked looking at dad.

"I did." He sighed and stepping beside her. "I snapped her neck, and stuck Lupa, Dakota and the others to the ceiling before I ran out. When I got there, you were crying and yipping, absolutely terrified. But when Sam went to shoot me, Dakota appeared out of nowhere like he does and took the bullet. I lost it. I managed to get you back off them and kill them all. But when your mother and sister arrived, Sam jumped out and shot them both and then me. We all were willing to die to let you live."

"But why!" I screamed at them, making them take a few steps backwards from my outburst. "Why did you have to die to let me live, you could have just let me die and lived yourself!" I yelled again with a tear running down my cheek.

"You wouldn't understand." Lupa said coming beside them.

"Try me." I said as soon as she finished.

"When you have pups of your own..." Mom started. "You'll understand, you see that you'd do anything to make sure your children are safe."

"You are the youngest of us." Dakota added. "We had to make sure you were safe. When I got there and saw Scott, I jumped in front of him because if he got out of it then I knew that you'd need a father."

"You don't have any right over coming to save me!" I snapped. "You should have lived. You're the Starnik; all four of you, you made the world how it is now, without you the world could have just gone back to how it was. The country needed you, but you threw any your prophecy like an old bone for some pup!"

"The prophecy came last over our family." Mom said sweetly and calmly, sadly it wasn't working on me. "It was the last thing on our minds when it happened."

"But we knew that you'd live and carry it on." Dad said. "Look at what YOU did. You, Tony, Lexi and Karl travelled the country to share our knowledge, the knowledge that is inside you and always has been. You were meant to survive. You made the world how it is now, you are the Starnik as well, you have nearly completed the prophecy yourself."

"But it was yours. Not mine, not Lupa or Dakota's, yours. You needed to be here to see it through!" I still yelled.

"The ability to continue it was passed down into you, look around you." He said again. I looked around, and it was like that time I woke up in Skye's house. Leave, sticks, branches, rocks and dirt levitated in the air. All around me and them, the gravity had been switched off. "Understand my daughter that in this family, family comes first before anything. We were willing to give up the prophecy to make sure our only descendant was safe." My heart and breathing rate started to increase as I saw that my family were now in danger around me. I was starting to panic because i wasn't aware I started this, so what could I do if they came closer.

"Myka we love you, we had to make sure you lived." Mom said as she started to come over.

"Stay back." I warned. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She giggled quietly.

"I can't control it; I can't put all this down. I didn't even mean to pick it up." I said looking back around.

"Scott come here." She said freezing. "You know what to do." He padded up next to me and tried to help, seeing as this was his power, he should know how to stop it.

"Let your mind go blank." He said coming right up to me, showing no fear I might hurt him.

"That's a little hard seeing as what we just yelled about."

"You need to think of something else rather then this."

"I can't."

"Son, come over here." He said waving over to Jack who did. He whispered something to him and he nodded. Dad then walked back over to mom and Jack came over to me.

"Please Jack, don't come too close." He didn't listen; he padded right up to me without a care in the world and kissed me. My eyes widened, but he held firm. My eyes fluttered shut, but then I soon remember my whole family was there, so I pushed him away. I looked around and the objects were falling to the ground all around us, leaves hit my shoulders but then fell off. "Why did it stop?" I asked.

"It works on fear mostly, but it also works on pain I found." Dad said stepping back over. "Listen, I know you said you didn't want to learn to use it, but I'd like you to. The Ditori could be back anytime again, and I want to know you can take care of yourself. You'll need it to look after yourself, your mate and any children you might have in the future."

"That's why I don't want to." I sighed. "Because I already have used it to hurt people, even kill, I don't want to kill."

"Neither do we, but we had no choice." Mom said. "It would give us some piece of mind if you learnt how to use it, so you are safe from yourself and others around you." I looked back up and into their pleading us. As much as I hated the idea, what choice did I have? If I didn't, then like she said, I'm dangerous to myself and others around me.

"Ok, only because I don't want to hurt Jack." I said licking his mouth. "I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's ok sweetheart." Dad said embracing me and mom around him. "How about we forget all about this and do something else."

"I'd like that." I giggled a little.

"I've got the perfect idea." He said pulling away. Suddenly, he bopped my nose and yelled. "Tag!" Before he and mom ran away shortly followed by Jack, then Dakota Lupa and Faolan.

"No fair!" I called after them.

Though the morning may have started off lovingly and temperamental, it was the best day of my life. We spent the entire of it running around playing games, cracking jokes and telling old stories, Faolan sharing some really old ones. Mom and Dad introduced us to a game they invented shortly after they first met, something called "hunter and hunted", one that back in those days one of them would leave one morning and they'd have to come back the next day to hunt down the other without the use of their powers. We did this a shorter way and just seek the rest while we hide, kind of like hide and seek. This was how I was supposed to grow up, with the loving embraces from my parents and playing with my siblings. As old as they maybe, they acted like pups mom and dad did, it was funny. They were complete jokers, the best parents anyone could ask for. Another amusement we came up with was mainly based around Lupa and Dakota when they were pups. Randomly Lupa asked at one point what they were like as pups, so mom started acting like Lupa and dad Dakota, how he thought he would have. So ambitious and active, always bonding around, refusing to sit still. Lupa and Dakota took the role of them, trying to hold them together, while Faolan, Jack and I sat to the sides at the performance. They tumbled with one another, played, argued, played pranks, it was so funny, especially since they were parents and not pups in the first place. Lupa got fed up at one point and trapped them in a shield and refused to let them out, saying if she and Faolan's pups were like that she'd keep them there, he agreed with them. She let them out eventually and the performance was over, but the games carried on. Mom was saying how she'd have to get used to that every day if she ever came to having pups.

Dad didn't turn to human all day, because he said that he wanted to show his love to mom before he couldn't. I wanted to see it, my dad as a human, even though I saw it this morning; I had forgotten what he was like. Last night he and mom eventually did pass out and were dragged and carried back to the sleeping chambers and weren't disturbed. It was actually amazing, because I had grown up around humans, but that wasn't the main reason, it was because it showed how odd our family was, and that still we stick together.

The night approached fast, dad said he would turn at 8:00pm against his will and would turn back at 8:00am in the morning, twelve hours as a human, it must kill mom inside. The last game was another of hide and seek; mom and dad sat this one out so they could love one another in the few minutes we had left. The night was already over us seeing as it was this time of season. The full moon was hidden behind some clouds, waiting to turn every werewolf in the world in five minutes. I was the one to seek and I found everyone quickly, Dakota's tracking lessons paid off. We went back to mom and dad who saw our approach and he looked up at the moon. "I guess we should head back now." He sighed.

"Come on, let's get you home." She giggled and kissed his lips one final time before they all got up.

"Let's walk, can't be too far." He added. So we all started walking, happily that this night was perfect, he wasn't afraid to change out here. Five minutes later. We all knew he was going to change any moment then, he said he would in that ball of light that happened before he changed, that pretty green light.

Suddenly, he came to a stop and looked to the ground. "Are you ok?" Mom asked.

"It's coming." He said.

"Don't hold it, let it out." She said.

"No, something's wrong." He said looking around confused.

"What is?" Faolan asked.

"It's like… ARGH!" He finished screaming and clutching his stomach at the same time a noise came from him like a bone had just broken.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed.

"It's happening." He groaned. "It's happen like it did before." He yelled again as another bone sounding like it snapped as it crunched and click. He stumbled to a tree to his left and leant against it to stay up right.

"Why's it doing that?" Mom asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!" He yelled as another wave of pain hit him. "Get out of here; I don't want you to see this!"

"I'll stay, Dakota get them home." Mom ordered.

"No we'll stay, its fine." He replied with the rest of us nodding.

"It's going to get noisy." Dad warned.

"It's fine, just get it over with." I said. He nodded.

"I'm sorry you have to see this. I'm so sorry" He muttered and looked back down to the ground as his groaning increased in volume and came out as breaths. He stumbled back away from the tree as the transformation took effect. His claws dug deep into the ground, but nothing was happening, just every now and then we'd hear something sounding like it broke or snapped inside him and he cried out. It brought a flow of tears from mom' eyes as well as Lupa, Dakota and I, mom the most, she felt so useless, but then again we all did. For three minutes, his body did nothing but crack and crunch, but it didn't change. Then nothing seemed to happen, he arose back to his paws and looked up to us with pained eyes. "I thought you said you had to turn?" I asked.

"Wait for it." He muttered taking deep breaths, before suddenly he roared in pain like that I've never seen before. He howled in unimaginable pain. I couldn't watch and huddled myself into Jack who then wrapped his paws around me. Lupa did the same the Faolan, only she buried her face into his chest really unable to look, she hadn't seen it like this before and Dakota was comforting mom who had, but it was a long time ago. I had to see this, especially if this was going to happen once a month all his life. I watched out the corner of my eye and saw the change in him start. His muzzle began to crunch as well as the other parts of his body, it looked like it was forcibly being pushed back into his face, it sounded like it. His legs grew longer and bent. The movements of them made it look like invisible people were pulling them further out his body and breaking them so they could turn into arms and legs. His ears started to shrink and move to the sides of his head. His fur pulled itself into his body and turned into other colours and slowly clothing. He roared, cried and screamed in pain as his body contorted in ways unthinkable. Every time his body changed in a certain area, it would bend and crack as if someone was breaking his bones, allowing his to change like this. His teeth shrunk down and his muzzle contorted itself into a nose and separated into a mouth.

The change happened and he screamed, cried and rolled around for five minutes after all that, before it all came to a stop. He was on his hands and knees panting heavily and looking to the ground. "Scott?" Mom asked approaching him.

"Am… am I dead?" He asked looking up looking seriously tired. She sighed, knowing if he was able to crack jokes then he was fine.

"Not yet dear, we only just came back from there." She giggled and helping him to his feet. But he fell flat onto his front when he got up.

"Are you ok?" Lupa asked coming out from Faolan as I did to Jack.

"I'm fine; it's been a long time since I turned like that." He said rolling onto his back and looking up into mom's eyes. "This takes me back to when I last did it like this and you stood over me." He chuckled.

"Back when we weren't married if I might add. So don't scare me like that." Mom said hitting his chest.

"But why did that happen?" Jack asked.

"Mom!" Mom called out. "Mom we need you!"

"What is it honey?" Grams said appearing to our right from no-where as usual. It was as if she was just passing through the area and happened to be here just as mom called her. Freaky.

"Do you know why Scott's turning like he used to?" She asked.

"I sensed you were in pain Scott, so I asked around up there to find out what's going on."

"Which is?" He asked sitting up.

"Seeing as you died, the power you had from the Original Starnik was given back to them. But upon your resurrection, I managed to see through a loophole, allowing you to turn at will painlessly, but painfully when forced."

"So I can't bring back the dead?" Mom asked.

"Not anymore dear, I'm sorry." She sighed.

"I'm not mad?" He said sitting back on his heels.

"You're not?" Mom asked surprised.

"No, at least you did something helpful when it comes to gifts this time." He puffed looking over at her. "It's better then not being able to, thank you Sarah."

"Don't mention it. I'll talk with Sirius and see if he'll allow me to do something about it." She smiled. "Now get yourself home, you need to rest."

"Yes mom." He said teasingly as she faded away with the wind. "Come on, who's up for a walk on this nice night." He added.

"You need to get home and rest." Mom warned.

"I used to do this remember, I'll be fine. It's a nice night." He smiled looking up at it. We all nodded saying yes, we all maybe tired, but none of us wanted this night to end. "Faolan, can you help me up?"

"Sure." He smiled. He walked around behind him and pushed him up, doing so easily due to his muscular body.

"Thanks...son."

"You're welcome…dad." He chuckled back.

"Now that's something else I need to get used to." Dad chuckled. He was right; mom and dad had a lot of things to get used to as well as me. I had to get used to the fact I had my parents back, the fact that I had my family back.

**For me, personally, another heart breaking chapter. Myka has her family back, an entire one at that. But at a price, the price of losing their power and Scott having to turn painfully once more and Rosie now being unable to resurrect them if it ever came to it. Guys i just want to point out something that someone put in a review which you might have seen. It wasn't something particularly nice, but he's apologised for making a rash decision and skippign to conclusions. I live by the term "forgive and forget", I forgave him the moment he said it and now i'm going to forget it ever happened, so lets not make a big deal out of this, ok? Until next time guys. :P**

**The FalconWolf**


	35. Chapter 35 Family Competitiveness

Children of the Starnik

**Sorry it was late guys, i was out this morning serving the community with my church. Great fun. :) So, let's continue.**

Chapter 35: Family Competitiveness

**Ditori's P.O.V**

Sam was livid, nothing he ever tries to do works, he fails every time. His facility was compromised once more, they couldn't stay. Seeing as Sam is second in command of this facility and leader of the attack, he was the one to break the news to the commander of the complex. Sixty left, only seven returned, including Sam. Sam leader was distraught with him, only a true coward like Sam would have run, was he a real Ditori, he would have stayed and died an honourable death. He pinned Sam against a wall via his throat, now it was Sam's turn to be in the victim's position. This little place they set up was only temporary; they knew they couldn't for long. The order to evacuate was given out immediately, arrangements had been made to take what assaults teams and scientists they had left and move to the last Ditori HQ in America, known only to the leader, not even Sam knew it's location. All their Data, recordings and vital tests they performed were sent via a secure transfer line to them, they had found out many things related to the Starnik that could be used against them. But more importantly, they discovered where they were hold up thanks to operation pilot.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Dad changing was the most terrifying, gruelling and by most certainty loudest thing I had ever heard. He said it would happen twice a month while the moon was full, I wasn't sure even he would be able to manage it. How could he bare with that? I couldn't. We started walking again as soon as dad changed, I couldn't help back stare at him most of the way. I admired him; he was brave to be willing to endure that twice a month, I was proud to have him as a father. But I knew that it was now going to be awkward to have those father daughter conversations seeing he's stuck as a human. Grams said she was going to try and find a way around it, to try and make it better, we all hoped she did. She couldn't reverse it or else, if you think about it, he'd be human for the rest of his life again. "So I guess it hurts." I asked looking up at him as he walked beside me.

"More then anything. It's literally like all your bones are breaking and bending at once. But that's because they are." He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's better then getting upset about it and having to worry about next time."

"It's weird; I thought you turned like you did last time." Lupa said puzzled.

"So did I, but you heard your grandmother, she'll find a way around it."

"Let's hope so." Mom sighed and nuzzling his leg.

"Hold on, so you didn't know he changed like that?" I asked to my siblings.

"Never." Dakota answered. "It scared us too."

"That was before we had the power boost though." Dad added. "The moons before that I did like that, for two years I turned like that."

"Ouch." Jack seethed.

"Tell me about it." He chuckled.

"I like this right now." Mom sighed.

"What's that?" Lupa asked.

"A family walk, I have my pups, their mates, my mate, what's missing?"

"Me being a wolf?" Dad chuckled.

"Oh I don't care about that." She said playfully shoving him. "We're a family now, we need to do this more often."

"So right." Dakota smile with a smile.

"This was how life should have been… "Lupa added "Growing up, playing with my little sister, hunting as a family. But now we can do that."

"We've got our own little pack going." I added.

"That's one weird pack." Faolan chuckled.

"I almost forgot about you two?" Dad said looking back and forth between Jack and Faolan. "Are you two going to look after my girls?"

"With my life." Faolan said smiling at Lupa.

"With all my heart." Jack said muzzling my cheek.

"Now that's what we like to hear?" Mom smiled.

"You said you were married?" Dad said making mine, Lupa's, Faolan's and Jack's eyes widen, I think we all had the same ideas to where this was going. "Does that mean you've all…?" He said without saying the last word, we all knew what he meant.

"Yes, we have." Faolan said for all out benefit.

"We wanted to be married completely if we were to die." Lupa added.

"What about you two?" Mom asked looking across to Jack and Me.

"Yeah, for the same reason." I said blushing a little.

"But more then once." Lupa then giggled to herself.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Don't deny it, we all smelt you when you two came back the night before the battle, we just didn't want to embarrass you." Dakota chuckled.

"Fine, I won't deny it." I said making a stand. "I wanted to make the last night of my life a good one."

"Now who does that remind you of?" Dad said nudging mom with his leg.

"Hey, I don't act like that." She snapped with a smile.

"Persistent, willing to make a stand, not afraid to say embarrassing things, they both get that from you."

"Fine, but that's a good thing."

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would we be mad dear?" Mom asked. "Sure it maybe a little fast, but who am I to talk about that." She giggled motioning back to Lupa and Dakota. It was true she conceived them in less then a year after meeting their father, whereas I've already known Jack most of my life. "You wanted to have a mate before you die, we understand. But Jack, if you hurt my daughter or leave her, I will hunt you don't." He gulped and averted his eyes, making us all laugh a little.

"He's not like that mom."

"I'm just making sure." She replied. "My father left my mother when he found she was pregnant, I don't want the same happening to you."

"Whoa pups...mom? That's a bit soon isn't it?" I said blushing again.

"Just in case, like I said, anything can happen in a year. I mean, look at those two." She said pointing back to her other children.

"Hey!" The both exclaimed making us all start laughing.

"Anyone tired yet? Wanna head home?" Dad asked.

"I thought that was where we were going?" Jack said confused.

"Nope, we were just walking."

"My paws are hurting a little." Mom said.

"Mine too." Lupa added.

"Let's get home then." He said as we banked left towards the mountain. "How much are they hurting?" He asked as he stopped making us all look back at him.

"Getting there, why?" Mom asked slyly.

"Who wants a race?"

"Oh hell yes." Faolan said excited walking back in line with him. "Human you're going down."

"Well see about that son." He said glaring at him, just then it was like a cold shiver travelled up his spine. "Ergh, I feel like an old man saying that, what's wrong with me."

"That's what happens when you become a parent honey." Mom giggled. "Let's go this." We all counted ourselves in, this should be fun.

"Does the human need a head start?" Jack asked,

"Oh I don't need one." He said lowering himself to go. "Do you?"

"Ok." Mom said. "Three, two, one, GO!" She screamed. We all bolted forwards, Jack ran beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Following you, I don't know where the cave is, I can't find it." I giggled; this was a team race now. I saw Lupa and Faolan disappear behind a bush, mom going one way, Dakota another and dad another.

"Come on!" I yelled. We ran and ran as fast as our legs could carry us all the way to the cave entrance. No-one was in sight, it looked like a clear win for us. But then, Dad came running from a bush behind us. I squeal as the adrenaline of winning and being so close to the finish kicked in. I looked back, and he wasn't there, so I looked ahead and suddenly, he came crashing down from above, rolling onto the ground and lying on his back.

"Yes!" He yelled victorious.

"What the hell!" Jack exclaimed as he panted our way to the line.

"See, it can be used for other things."

"That was your power?" I asked.

"Yep, I've learnt how to use it on myself."

"You can fly?" I gasped.

"No not fly." He chuckled as he sat up and shuffled back to sit against the wall of the temple entrance. "Just to pick myself up and slow myself down if I jump off something. Something I could teach you."

"I'm starting to like it more." I puffed as I sat in front of him. He smiled across at me while panting himself. He stared at me, looking up and down my body, but focusing more on my eyes. "What?" I asked smiling.

"You're just so wonderful." He said stroking my cheek. "I can't believe I had a daughter, one that looks so much like me."

"But acts so much like mom." I added.

"The random questions and blurting out things."

"Oh that's so her." Jack snickered.

"Come here a minute." He said, so I did, I shuffled closer so was sitting in-between his legs that where spread out straight. He looked at me right in the eyes, and while he did that, I couldn't help but admire his. Blue, with those glowing green and pulsating veins in them, I guessed that was what he saw in mine.

"Oh darn you beat us." Mom said as she and Lupa came running up with Faolan not far behind.

"Rosie come and look at this." He said. She came panting around and beside him. "Look at her eyes." She gasped upon seeing them, I also noticed she had the same eyes, I guess you could same I had both my mother and father's eyes now. I blushed a little under my fur, not enough for someone to see.

"How wonderful is she?" She sighed.

"Too much." He replied.

"Damn I lost." Dakota puffed as he came running up behind us, but I didn't move.

"Shall we go inside?" I asked wanting to get out the awkward situation.

"We haven't had time to see you like this yet, give us a chance." Mom said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. But suddenly, I was yanked by dad and pulled into his chest and then mom wrapped her paws around all three of us. I wasn't sure how to react, so I just wrapped my paws around him and laid my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating inside his chest and moms against my back, both beating in synchronisation with each other.

"Any reason?" I asked.

"Nope..." Mom giggled lightly. "This happens a lot in this family, doing things for no random reason."

"Well can you let me go?"

"In a minute." Dad sighed. I could hear behind me the others snickering away and Jack out the corner of my eye trying to contain his laughter. Never had I been in such a weird situation. Finally, but that I was going to complain, I enjoyed it, they pulled away and dad actually wiped away a tear that fell.

"Let's go inside, I'm sure the others are missing us." Mom said. So we did, we went inside, down the tunnel and emerging in the main dome, but we heard everyone in the sanctum, where we thought they'd be. So we walked in there, and they were all sat in a circle like usual by the pools edge. Our approach brought smiles to their faces.

"Well there you are." Skye exclaimed. "Where have you been all day?"

"Having some family time." Dad said with a smile as he too then walked in. Tony and Skye stood and she came running over and threw herself at him in a hug. "What's this for?" He asked hugging her back.

"It's just so good to have you back." She giggled. She pulled back and was replaced with Tony.

"It really is good to have you back buddy."

"Thank you for looking after Myka all these years, I can't repay you for doing that."

"You came back, that's payment enough." He replied as they cam and joined our circle. I laid beside Jack side by side, with Lupa and Faolan on our right then Dakota and finally mom and dad. They looked across and around the circle, seeing the others they didn't know.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Mom asked looking at Kristy, Tess and Cody.

"This is Tess, Kristy and Cody." Michael said introducing them. "They've helped us a lot over the years and are good friends."

"Ahh yes..." Dad said. "The Starnik initiative." He chuckled with mom, Lupa and Dakota.

"How did you know about that?" Skye asked.

"We've been watching you all." He replied.

"So you're all supernaturals?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I've got diamond hard skin on impact." Tess replied.

"I'm a vampire." Kristy answered simply.

"They exist?" Dad gasped.

"Only made by curses, and yes I drink blood. Don't worry I raided the hospital in town today so don't fret." She giggled.

"How? Surly you can't go out in sunlight?"

"Thanks to Myka she did something to me, now I can." She said smiling at me. "In over two hundred years I've never felt the sun on my skin, only pain."

"What about you?" Mom said looking at Cody. Instead he picked up a small twig and flicked it at Faolan. With some serious skill and thought him flinching, at flew across the circle and landed on the tip of his nose, perfectly balancing there.

"I have some good accuracy."

"Really? How good?" Dad asked.

"Oh dear here we go." Skye sighed.

"I can hit anything with anything." Cody said smugly.

"How about a bow?"

"Never tried it, can't be too hard."

"Let's see." He said getting up. He looked at his side, but his eyes widened. "Where's my bow?" I asked.

"Try six feet under the ground in Canada." Michael said. "We buried it with you."

"I got it." Dakota said and with a wave of his paw, a bow and some bag thing filled with arrows appeared in front of his paws.

"Thanks buddy."

"You use a bow?" Cody snickered.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" He asked competitively.

"Why not a gun?" He asked back as he got up and walked around to him.

"Back in the day with Rosie, it was good for hunting, close combat and the arrows are reusable. Plus it's easy to carry around."

"So this is a competition?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, let's see?" Dad said looking around, presuming for a target. Cody picked up the bow and had a good look at it. "Ok, see up there." He said pointing up to a hanging vine dangling from the hole in the ceiling. "Break the vine in half and catch it." He added handing Cody an arrow and leaving the rest on the floor.

"I'm getting back." Michael said shuffling further away with the rest of us. We all walked and crawled over to the side, giving them some competitive room.

"Does dad know he's going to get his ass kicked?" I muttered to mom.

"He's a good shot, let's see." She giggled. Cody took aim, after stringing and pulling back the arrow, he didn't aim long and released the arrow almost instantly. It flew up into the air directly towards the vine. It was aimed true and broke the vine which fell and was caught, Cody smiled at him and handed back the arrow.

"Not bad." Dad said impressed. He clicked his fingers and the arrow that was now imbedded in the roots and branches coming from the hole fell and he caught once again.

"Ok, you hit this piece from over there." He said pointing to the other side of the room.

"Piece of cake." Dad chuckled taking the bow from him and walking to the other side of the room.

"Can he hit that?" I asked mom again.

"Probably." She giggled. "There's a lot you've got to learn about him, he doesn't give up easily." He was on the other side of the room and aiming by the time I turned back around. Cody dangled the vine he broke from his hand. Without warning, he fired and the arrow soared across the room and struck the vine, taking it with him and into the waterfall, we could see the end of it sticking out the sheet of water. As he walked over, he threw his hand out and the arrow flaw back across the room and into his hand, with the vine on it.

"Hey Skye, remember when I taught you to shoot." He asked over to her.

"Don't remind me." She giggled.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, a few years after we thought he had died, when in fact he's been living with Rosie, we found him again and he showed us around the Valley they'd been living in. He taught me, Tony and another friend of ours how to shoot but when it came to me…"

"She shot me." Dad finished for her, seeing that she was stalling. "Twice!" He added.

"Hello? You held the target in front of you and I missed."

"You still hit it though." He chuckled. He looked over at Cody who was waiting for a new target and then back towards the entrance of the sanctum where the pile of logs we kept for when it got cold in here. It wasn't too bad at the moment, but we'd start using them soon. He threw both the arrow and the bow over to Cody and once again threw his hand out to the pile, a log came levitating over to him and hovered in front of his neck. A miss either to high or low would mean death, and mom can't bring back the dead anymore. "Don't miss." He said. Cody pulled back the arrow.

"I never miss." He replied as he quickly let go of the arrow and it flew across the room, once again hitting its target and not my father. A round of applause was given out, including Dad clapped for him while he lowered the log to hit feet. But when he lowered log down to his crouch, another arrow shot the log, striking the wood, but at an angle that it protruded out the other side, only an inch from hitting him in his guy parts. He looked up at Cody who had a smug look on his face.

"Ok, that was good." Dad congratulated and pulling the arrows out. "But do that again and I will shoot you there." He added sternly, almost like he was being serious, or was he? Cody put the bow and came to walk over to us, but suddenly, dad through one of the arrows at him, but faster then anyone could throw. Cody spun around, dodged it, but also caught it before it struck his head. He looked back at him smiling. "You're like your brother, it's all adrenaline. Faster reactions and accuracy."

"We're twins; we have the same blood and power." He said walking back over and handing him the arrow and shaking his hand. "We're even now."

"Deal." He smiled.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Mom said yawning and getting to her paws.

"So early?" Kristy asked.

"We've been running around all day, I'm exhausted."

"So am I, I think I'll turn in too." I said.

"Right behind you." Jack said getting up with me. All our family, Dakota, Lupa and Faolan all got up, saying they too were exhausted. So we bid out goodnights and walked into the sleeping chambers, toward our own hole.

"Oh it's nice to have our little hole back." Mom sighed upon looking into it; the one Lupa and Dakota had been sleeping in.

"Isn't it just." Dad chuckled as they crawled in.

"Night mom, night dad." I said as I passed. Mom quickly crawled back over and licked my cheek.

"Goodnight honey, I'll see you in the morning." Dad then came over and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep tight." He said before crawling backwards. Jack and I crawled into our hole beside them and we all said our goodnights. Jack curled up around my back and licked my neck.

"Goodnight." He whispered lovingly.

"Goodnight." I said kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." I fell asleep pretty quickly, in the paws of my mate, only a metre from my parents and boy I was so happy that last night wasn't a dream. I really had my family back, nothing was going to tear us apart, not even the Ditori could separate us now.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning, once again by myself, I was getting used to it now, my sisters had their mates, so I would get used to sleep by myself. I yawned as I lifted my head and let out a long yawn. There was light coming into the chambers, but not much, meaning it was still early. But I was awake now; I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now. I rolled onto my paws and arched my back, hearing it pop in an area, relieving some tension, it was a nice thing to feel in the morning, but it would come back to haunt me in the future. After that I walked out and passed the other, Myka still tightly curled into Jack and Scott with his now wolf paw around mom keeping her close. I smiled as I passed and into the main dome where I stretched of again, this time groaning as I stretched off muscles. I looked to my right while I did to see Tony standing there looking up at the symbols. "Can't sleep either?" I asked.

"Naa, I thought I'd be the first up today." He replied. I look at the temple entrance, thinking that a morning run wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey, if mom and Scott get up, tell them I just went out, I'll be back soon."

"Will do buddy." He replied, and with that I walked out and into the mornings light. The snow was cold on my paws and the air on my lungs, but the sun was warm on my fur, it was another nice feeling. I liked to go on a run in the morning when it was this time of year, even when I was younger and living with mom and dad in Jasper I used to. I scented the air, sensing and smelling a storm on its way. We only usually get one or two snow storms around here in the year, looks like this maybe one of them. I could see the clouds building up and being blown in this direction, we'd have to be inside when it hits. It looked like it'll be here around noon; I could make it back with or without running.

So I took off down the small hill and anywhere I fancied. I thought I'd go and check out some places I hadn't been to in a while. First I found that trail that led to the top of the mountain and I jogged up there, taking in more smells as I did, the morning smells, the scents of animals that passed through, Humans, some I passed and greeted and they did back. I admired the man who jogged passed me and down the hill when he did, this was the world now. I remember the time when we were younger and we saw some humans filming us for some human documentary, like animals. But now they don't do that anymore, we live in harmony; wolves can really do this without the fear of getting shot by anyone. I continued my run after smiling back at the man.

I ran across the mountain and over it to the other side. It took me two hours of non-stop running to make it over the other side. By then the snowing started to fall again, indicating the storm getting closer. I ran to a place I hadn't been to in a very long time. The place were Scott, mom, Lupa and I rescued that wolf pup two years ago from falling, and we invited the pack to come home with us. But I stopped upon looking at it, thinking back to that day. The ledge on it was perilously thin, it could crack away easily and not to mention the fall and the skeletons of wolves, humans and other animals that had fallen into rocks beneath.

I took a small break, seeing as uphill running is a lot harder then you think. But I remained standing, for I knew that if I laid down that I won't be bothered to stand up. I was determined to run back home again, not cheat and jump. But the break ended quickly, for suddenly, I heard a scream. I picked my head up and my ears perked instinctively. The scream was faint; it could have just been the wind I guess. But no, because there it was again. Another scream, coming form the cliff. I ran for the cliff, once more going up hill and around to the top, where I could look down and see what was wrong. The screams grew louder; I could only hear one person, a girl. She started crying, pleading that someone helps her, but out here, it was a miracle that I was even here. I came bursting out the bushes towards the cliff's edge, seeing nothing. But I could still hear the cries like the were right over the cliff. I narrowed my eyes, seeing a white and black paw just on the edge, was they two wolves here? I bolted for it, not willing to let them drop. But then, one of them let go, so I dived ready to grab to only on there. Suddenly, that one slipped and the she-wolf scream, but I managed to grab a hold of her paw before she did. I locked wrists with her, seeing that there wasn't another wolf; she had a black and white paw. Her entire body was pure stark white, but her right ear was black as well her left paw. I sank my other claws into the ground to anchor myself down as I held her wrist tighter. She looked up at me with fearful eyes, they were an odd colour, either I was seeing things, or they were a lilac colour, something I had never seen before.

But that wasn't important. I seethed my teeth and groaned as her weight was pulled down on me. "I gotcha!" I said trying to reassure her. I couldn't use my other paw to help her up; otherwise we'd both go over. So I pulled with all my might to try and bring her back, but I wasn't strong enough, as much as I tried I couldn't pull her over, and she saw that. But I wasn't going to let no, no, I was going to hold on as long as I could and think of a way to get her back over without jumping, I couldn't let her know I was the Starnik. "Don't worry." I groaned. "I'm not letting go."

"Please help me." She pleaded with watery eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something, just keep calm and don't move or we'll both go over." I seethed. "Just talk to me, what's your name?"

"Chance." She sniffled and about to look down.

"Don't look down." I said quickly, stopping her from doing so. SHe whipped her head back around and locked her gaze with mine. "What were you doing up here?" I groaned.

"I was walking around from my pack, I stopped to look over the cliff but it crumbled from under me." She sniffled again, trying not to seem scared.

"Well Chance, we're going to get you up, don't worry, I'm not letting go." I started looking around, trying to think of a way to get her up without using my other paw. My first thought was trying to get her to catch the thin path not far beneath her, but the chances of her landing it without slipping off was unlikely. I looked around frantically as the sweat started to build on or wrists and paws from one another and she started to slip. I had to jump her up, what choice did I have? She was slipping millimetres every second, and I wasn't going to let her go. Maybe I could do this in way that made it look like it was just skill and not a power. Then I had an idea. I looked into her watery, lilac eyes. "Do you trust me?" I asked. She looked at me unsure of what I was meaning. But then she nodded her head.

"I do."

"Ok, after three." I said. "And what ever happens don't let go of my paw." She nodded quickly again. "One, two, three!" I seethed as I let go of the ground and slipped over the edge with her. She screamed, obviously thinking I was stupid and that we were now both going to die. But she did like I asked and didn't let go of my paw. I pulled her closer and wrapped both my paws around her just as the ledge was approaching. So I jumped, I knew she'd have her eyes closed, we could pass off the side effect as something else like adrenaline. I jumped us to the bottom, making sure I was underneath her so the small thud wouldn't hurt her. But I didn't anticipate how rocky the bottom was, it was full of sharp and rugged rocks, and that small thud was enough to knock the wind out of me as she landed on me, and hit my head against the point of the rock. The last thing I remember seeing was her moving around on me, at least she was fine, but was I going to be?

**Another (for me anyway) great and emotional chapter. If you never noticed, this is the she-wolf i asked and picked for you, my amazing followers. The Alpha's Omega's OC was the one i thought would suit this story the best. They were all great, but i think "Chance" suited this role better. But who is she, and what happens to them now? Read and Review to find out. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	36. Chapter 36: Last Chances

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 36: Last Chances

**Lupa's P.O.V**

We woke up this morning feeling amazing, sleeping well knowing that all our family was around us. We learnt from Tony that Dakota went out for a run, which he sometimes did, mom was fine with it, she just wished he went after she woke up; she was just being a worried mother. But as the hours went by, the more we all started to worry. Tony said he'd only be a few hours, that was five hours ago. Mom started pacing; Scott was worried, just not showing it as much, we all knew that Dakota could handle himself, he was the best tracker, hunter and survivor there was. But when we caught the scent and saw the signs of an approaching storm, she couldn't take it anymore and she practically stormed out. We didn't have any other choice then to go with her. Faolan, Jack, Myka, Scott and myself that was, our little family again. The others stayed behind to prepare for the storm, so running into town to get food and water, finding some way to cover up the hole in the ceiling in the sanctum, for snow would just fall straight through it, and collecting enough firewood to last.

We've been walking around for two hours now, the storm still approaching, we couldn't stay out here for long. We did find Dakota's prints in the snow and we followed them for a period of time, but as the snow became heavier, the quicker the tracks were covered, so we went on instinct. Eventually, we'd have to make mom see sense that he wasn't around, or that he could be back home, that or he'd be fine, he'd find shelter. This was Dakota for goodness sake; he could make it out of anything. No-one wanted to be caught in a storm.

"Rosie we need to head back." Scott said.

"I'm not leaving my baby out here in a snow storm!" She protested.

"Mom he'll be fine, he can take care of himself." Myka added.

"He escaped the Ditori and destroyed everything they've been working on single pawed. He can find shelter in a blizzard." I said.

"I'm not leaving him out there!" She snapped and stopped to facing us. She was so scared for him, we could tell, her eyes were glowing, literally.

"Rosie, we can't stay out here, think of the kids." Scott said approaching her. "We can't risk the other kids, Dakota can look after himself."

"I can't leave him out here Scott." She said as a tear leaked out her eye.

"Miss Rosie, if I may." Faolan said stepping forward. "Back home we used to get blizzards all the time, and I still had to run errands for people, I can stay out and look for him."

"I can't ask you to do that Faolan." She said.

"And I won't let you." I added.

"I've had three thousand years worth of running in blizzards, I can stay out longer and find shelter, I'll be fine." He said looking at me, then he turned to mom. "It's the least I could do for letting me marry your daughter."

"We didn't have a choice in that." Scott said.

"You would really do that?" Mom asked.

"Certainly, it's the least I can do."

"Please, find my son." She pleased and walking up to him and licking his cheek.

"I will, now get home, before it hits."

"Be safe." I said nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. He smiled and bent down to kiss me.

"I've run through storms worse then this, I'll be fine."

"Like she said, bring my brother home." I said kissing him one last time before turning around and walking back with the others, we still had another hour before the storm hit; we'd get there in time. I looked back to see Faolan disappearing over a rise, smiling back at me one last time before he did.

"He'll be fine." Scott said reassuring mom as I caught back up the them.

"They both will." Myka added.

"I can't stand the thought of my only son being out here in a storm, but why is he taking so long, maybe he's hurt or…" Scott didn't let her finish.

"Don't think about things like that, we all love him just as much we you, we all want him home safely."

"I can't help but be like this, he's my only son and the only thing that reminds me of Shadow, I can't lose him."

"We won't, don't worry." Scott said licking the corner of her mouth. It was when two humans came running towards us, two joggers, a man and woman that mom started to get desperate. She ran to meet them, stopping in front of them.

"Excuse me, can you help?" She asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" The woman asked.

"My son is missing, can you help?"

"What does he look like?" The man asked.

"Black with a white underbelly and back right paw and blue eyes, have you seen him?" She asked with hope brimming in her eyes.

"Sorry, we haven't." She said, making mom's hope decrease. "But we'll keep an eye out for him." She added.

"Thank you." Mom said with a small smile.

"I'm Shannon..." She said reaching down to shake her paw. "…and this is my husband Shaun."

"Thank you for helping." Mom replied taking her paw away. I noticed she left a substantial amount of her on the woman's gloves, but she didn't seem to mind.

"We'll keep a look out." The man said as they continued on running towards the town.

"They were nice." Jack said.

"They were, see how you've made the world a better place." I said seeing this as an opportunity to change the subject.

"That was you Myka." Scott replied. "You went around with Lexi, Karl and Tony to do the classes, you brought all these people together. We only managed to get three towns like this; you've done nearly the entire country."

"But you started it." She said blushing in embarrassment.

"Still Myka, you did most of it." Mom added.

"Still mother, had you not saw Scott and Grams die that day, you won't have conceived Lupa, Dakota or me and none of this would have happened. It all comes down to you two." She smiled.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

My head felt like it had been kicked by a caribou, my vision was seriously blurred when I opened my eyes a fraction, I couldn't hear anything, but that was because I couldn't see anyone around, all I saw was a massive ball of light and black around that. I couldn't move, I was nearly blind; all I could do was wait until either someone came in to wherever I was or I could move. I tried to recall what happened, I remember going for a run, and the there was that she-wolf that nearly fell of the cliff, I saved her and jumped her to the bottom. That must be why my head was hurting so much, I hit my head on the rocks. But where was I now? I couldn't smell anything familiar, but that of a wolf.

An hour passed, and eventually my vision returned and I had the strength to sit up. I went to stand, but suddenly I fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. I look back and my back left leg where the pain was coming from to see blades of grass, cobwebs and bark making what looked like a makeshift cast. Maybe it was broken, but who did this? Suddenly something grabbed me around the back of my neck and I was being dragged outside. I didn't try to fight back, for one I was too weak, and two because I didn't know who it was. But what I could tell by this was that they weren't friendly.

I was dragged into the light and away from what looked like a fern den, made of bent over bushes, branches and a fern tree all the way across a dirt patch of snow which filled my fur with grime before being dropped in the middle. I looked around at the thing that pulled me; it was a near completely ginger wolf with a white underbelly who walked away and up a slope. I looked all around me to see masses of wolves come walking and running out of more fern dens dotted around. I looked back at the ginger wolf to see him talking with another grey elder wolf standing on top of a small eight foot cliff looking down at me. By the looks of his posture and the size of the fern den he emerged from, I guessed this was the Alpha of this pack which looked to be around forty wolves, all mostly looking brown of ginger. The wolf who dragged me whispered something in his ear before sitting beside him and I laid on my side looking up at him. "Who are you?" He asked in a kind yet old voice.

"My names Dakota." I answered.

"Are you from the neighbouring pack tame wolf?"

"Tame?" I asked. "I'm not tame, who says I'm tame?" I asked.

"The smell of humans on you that's what." The ginger wolf snarled. I presumed this was the packs Beta, second in command.

"I'm friends with some humans, I'm not tame." I snapped trying to get to my paws, but I fell again once I put weight on my back leg.

"You are with the humans, that makes you tame, a pet!"

"Well either way, I'm not from any pack, I live with my family on the other side of the mountain."

"What were you doing in our territory?" He ordered in an old man's voice.

"I was out running when I found someone hanging off a cliff."

"Unlikely story!" The beta snarled again, he was very short tempered.

"Don't you like humans? What about the Starnik?" I asked

"The Starnik are dead." He proclaimed. "The world they tried to make faded when they did, now we are going to take back the world from the humans."

"How can you be sure they're dead?"

"Word travels fast, humans don't like us, and we don't like humans."

"So what if they're dead, you can't do this!" I proclaim, finding the strength to get to my paws and putting little weight on my leg.

"You are not from our pack, and you are a tame wolf, you have no right to be here."

"So what now?" I asked.

"We kill all trespassers." He replied. He whispered to the ginger wolf beside him who nodded and walked back down the slope towards me, snarling and digging his claws in the snow as we came towards me.

"NO!" A girl screamed. I looked to my left to see that she-wolf, the one with white fur, single black paw and ear and the strange eyes come running through the crowd, standing far beside me. "You can't do this!" She yelled again making the Beta freeze.

"Stay out of this." The Alpha snarled down at her, but it didn't faze her at all.

"Would you dare kill the rescuer of your daughter, father?" She asked. So he didn't know, he just didn't want to believe it. But the pack's Alpha's daughter, whoa, big mistake. I'm in a whole world of trouble now, or was I?" I saved her; surly he was in some sort of debt to me.

"No-one believes your story, that you both fell and you landed safely from a one hundred foot fall where none have lived before."

"It's true, he saved me. Even if that wasn't what happened, you can't kill him. Had he not been there then I'd be dead!" She scowled at him. "If I had died, then who else could you give away?" The two stood glaring at one another, the Beta still stood in the same spot, waiting for an order. Finally, the Alpha seemed to give in.

"Take him back, we'll think of another way to deal with him. I want two wolves watching him; don't let anyone in or out." He said waving his paw and walking back. The Beta came towards me.

"Touch me and I will kill you." I said turning around and walking back to the fern den, with him and two others close behind. I limped inside and sat down at the back where I was before, seeing an small unusual blood splatter on the floor. I felt the back of my head, feeling it was spiked and matted with something, must have been where I hit my head. I lay back in that spot on my side; all I could do was wait. I didn't want to have to jump out of here, but then again, I could've and made them see the Starnik were still alive.

I test my head on my paws and stared at the same spot on the wall for around twenty minutes, not hearing or seeing anything else, until there was commotion right outside. "We're sorry, we can't let you in." One said, I guessed it was one of the guards.

"I need to check his leg and his head, the Alpha gave me permission, or do I have to get him?" I didn't hear anything after that voice wise, but I heard footsteps. I looked back towards the entrance, that she-wolf with the strange eyes came walking in dragging a large piece of bark with several items on it. I didn't say anything, nor did she while she dragged it to my side and sat down. I had another look at her, she as exactly like I thought she was. Pure white, nothing else, but with her right ear all black, her left paw the same, but also the tip of her tail. I went to sit up, but she stopped me.

"Stay down." She said looking down to my leg and removing the cobwebs and blades of grass that held the bark together.

"So, Alpha's daughter huh?" I asked.

"So, weirdo who makes everyone think I'm crazy huh?" She asked tugging on the grass deliberately in a way to hurt a little, it made he seethe, but not much.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I replied playing dumb.

"How did you do it? We should both be dead." She said ripping it away again, causing more pain to course through my leg.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" I asked.

"That time wasn't." She replied. She then ripped back the bark, making a huge amount of pain run through my leg, making me nearly yell out. "That time was."

"Did you put that on?"

"Yes, my father wasn't happy about it, but I had to see my rescuer was ok."

"I think it's broken." I said looking back at it.

"Yeah it is, I can see that." She replied. I looked down at it, wondering how she could tell. I could feel it was broken, but how can she by looking at it. "I'll put another cast on, one that'll make it more permanent. But only if you tell me how we're still alive."

"What can I say that doesn't involve the truth?" I asked.

"The truth." She simply said looking back to the bark.

"I managed to grab a ledge before we fell, and I caught the rock walls as we fell to slow us down."

"You're such a liar." She giggled lightly. "I can see straight through you."

"That bad huh?"

"That bad." She giggled louder. She moved the things off the bark and by taking on of her claws; she cut out two long, thin pieces. For splits I guess.

"So what are they going to do with me?"

"Nothing, don't worry." She smiled. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She took the two pieces, gently lying one underneath my leg and placing another gently on top. Then she used fresh and longs blades of grass and cobwebs to hold it all together by wrapping them around and keeping them secure. "Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't leave you there." I chuckled.

"Are you a tame wolf?"

"God no, I'm just friends with the humans. None of us are tame; we just want to live with them peacefully like the Starnik wanted."

"But now they're all dead, nothing's to stop the humans from taking back what was once theirs." She sighed.

"When was the last time you ever went near a human?"

"Over a year, my father has any that come near killed and buried."

"So you don't know." I said, making her stop and look down at me puzzled.

"Know what?"

"That nearly the entire country is at peace, that we can go around freely around it without the humans fearing us or us scaring them. I've lived with some for nearly half a year."

"So you are tame."

"No I'm not." I chuckled. "I just don't go killing them." She just sighed. "Who's that other wolf, the one who sat by your father.

"The Beta? That's Jasper."

"What's his deal?"

"He's got some issues. He's was from another pack who ours once fought and killed. My father took him in when he was young; he couldn't kill a wolf that age, saying he'd make up for it somehow. Lately Jasper's been making demands of him, things like how he could make up for what he did. One of which was being Beta."

"And the other?" I asked. Some I wished I never asked. Her claws cut into the bark and her eyes clenched shut.

"Marriage." She seethed. "To me."

"What?" He gasped.

"The other was that he marries the Alpha's daughter, being me."

"Are you yet?"

"Not yet, but soon I know that."

"Don't you have a say in this?"

"Dad said he'd do anything for killing his family, he couldn't deny him this, I don't get a say."

"I'm so sorry." I said hanging my head. It was then she was about done with me leg, she just sat back and stared at it. I found myself staring at her eyes, that strange lilac colour. I was snapped out of my stare when she looked back at me and I looked away.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"Let me guess, my eyes?"

"You really can see right through me." I chuckled.

"Yeah, no-one else has these eyes so I'm told, not even in my family. My father says it's a gift."

"If you could change them back and forth, then yes, it's a gift."

"How's your head?" She asked shuffling closer.

"Fine."

"Let me look." She said pushing my head down and moving the fur out the way to see.

"Yes nurse." I chuckled.

"I am the packs healer, so yes, I am." She giggled. I felt her prod a few places, before I felt what could only be her tongue on the cut.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Cleaning it." She replied. "Or would you rather it get infected?"

"So your dad doesn't know about this?"

"Does your mate?" She asked back.

"I'm not married." I chuckled.

"I thought you said you had a family." She asked back as she continued to lick the cut. It was awkward, but I wasn't going to fight her, she seemed to know what she was doing so I let her get on with it.

"I meant my parents, siblings and their mates. I'm the only one who isn't married."

"That must suck."

"It's ok; I haven't found that girl yet."

"Same here, but with a guy."

"Why don't you just run away?"

"And leave my rescuer with my father, no chance."

"Do you know how my leg got like this, I don't remember hurting it." I asked just as she finished and sat back down.

"I had to drag you back, sadly I had to drop you down a short drop and you hit your leg on a tree root. Sorry about that."

"It's ok; I'll be out of here soon."

"Even with what my father says?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." I smiled. She returned it with her own and walked back towards the exit. "Wait, Chance isn't it?"

"That's right." She replied.

"I'm Dakota; sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied walked out, but as she did, those two wolves came barging through towards me.

"Here we go." I said getting to my paws.

"Let's go, the Alpha wants you."

"I'm coming." I said getting to my paws and limping out. Once again, I saw the gathering of wolves outside in a circle, with the Alpha on the ledge and Chance trying to talk to him, but he had the ginger wolf holding her back. Finally she gave up and walked around him to sit beside her father with Jasper on the other side. They directed me to stand in the circle again looking up at the Elder.

"We have come to a decision." He started. "We do not believe my daughter's story or yours, we cannot let you leave, and we can't let you stay."

"So what then?" I asked.

"We will direct you to the boundaries of our territory, you are free to go." I sighed in relief, thankful I didn't have to use my powers to get out of this one. But Chance yelled again.

"You said you would let him go!" She screamed.

"We are, he's at the mercy of the storm." I completely forgot about it. I scented the air, and looked at the ever nearing clouds. I had about thirty minutes before it hit.

"Father you can't do that! If you do then I'm not marrying Jasper."

"You don't have a choice!" He snarled at her. "Where are you from?" He asked looking back down to me.

"On the other side of the mountain, I won't make it back if you leave me."

"Then we leave you in the fate of the gods."

"NO!" Chance screamed, trying to run down to me, but Jasper grabbed her and kept her away.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I yelled up to her with a smile.

"Go, now!" The elder yelled. I turned and headed towards the mountain as the crowd split and made way for me. The Alpha assigned four other wolves to walk along side and behind me until we reached the border. I looked back at Chance one last time; a tear fell from her cheek. I wasn't going to leave her. I saved her, but she saved me, I can't leave her to get married to that thing. I smiled back at her one last time before I was urged to keep moving and pushed into the forest.

We walked for an hour; the start of the storm already stared. The winds screeched and tugged back my fur, snow flew into my eyes, it took far loner then expected seeing as my leg wasn't up to walking. It came to the point I didn't know where I was going and fell behind, letting one of the others lead. Finally, we reached the borders; they stopped at the edge and glared at me when I went over, not stopping to turn back until I disappeared into the snow which had began to faze my vision. As soon as they were out of sight, I heard them start running in the opposite direction. I turned to look ahead again, to see something coming towards me, it was big whatever it was. It slowly came into view. "Faolan?" I yelled over the winds.

"Let's get you home!" He yelled back. "How's the leg?"

"How'd you know?" I asked as we started walking.

"I've been watching you ever since you left, close call from the Alpha."

"Tell me about it."

"I've made a small den not far away, we can stay there the night and you can get us home when it settles." I didn't see the point in that, why couldn't I get us home right now?

"Ok!" I yelled back.

"You're being too slow; we'll freeze to death by the time we make it." He said suddenly slithering under me, picking me up and walking quicker. "Why can't I just get us home now?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He had a point, it's not fun jumping all the time, at least I felt like a normal wolf like this. He started trotting, and half an hour left we made it to a small hole in the ground. He set me down and I carefully walked inside, finding enough room for both of us. He came in a moment later, blocking up the front with a large piece of tree bark. I shook all the snow out my fur, but found icicles freezing them together. He was no different, so we started licking out fur, cutting our tongues a little, but it was good, it helped roughen them. It didn't hurt much, it was bearable.

"Why'd you come for me?" I asked

"I'm used to living in blizzard country, when your mom was nearly crying because she couldn't find you, I offered to keep looking."

"How are they?"

"Distraught." He chuckled.

"The sooner we get back the better then. Myka and Lupa ok?"

"They're good, just worried as well."

"Thank you though."

"No problem, we're brother's now aren't we?"

"True." I chuckled.

"That girl did a good job." He said finishing and inspecting my leg.

"Yeah, she did, she knew it was broken without even feeling it."

"Cool, what was she, a healer?"

"That's what she said." I replied. "I can't leave her behind, she hates it back there. She's being forced to marry a complete asshole."

"So let's go back and get her."

"I can't, not with my leg. As soon as mom heals it tomorrow, I'm going back for her, the quicker way this time."

"Ahh, Dakota mode now on is it."

"Defiantly, this is a rescue mission." He looked at me as if spotting body language.

"You like her don't you." He said.

"What?" I exclaimed nearly loud enough to bring the den down. "God no, I just don't want to see a good girl like that get forced into something. She helped me twice, whereas I did once, I need to balance things out."

"What ever." He chuckled. "Your sisters aren't going to see it that way." He said lying down.

"I don't care." I replied lying down the other side of the den and resting my head on my paws. "I'll get us home in the morning."

**The Ditori's P.O.V**

Sam, his leader and the leader of the HQ they were forced to move into held a meeting, mostly arguing how things have been going wrong ever since Sam was made a leader of one of the HQ's, now the entire Ditori organization in America was at stake. Sam stood in the corner, while the two leaders quarrelled and discussed arrangements. How things would run around here.

"You keep control of your men, and I'll keep control of mine." Sam's leader said. "We share the data we've gathered, the weapons and all information and resources."

"What data could you have that we don't?" The other leader asked sitting back in his chair, Sam stepped forward, feeling the need to say something before he looks like a complete fool.

"We know where the Starnik and their friends are hiding. We launched an operation not too long ago and discovered they are held up inside a mountain which if we can level it'll bring the whole thing down on them."

"What else?" He asked again. It was then that another man knocked at the door, a man that Sam was expecting, and his timing couldn't have been any better. He walked in and handed Sam a letter before walking out again. He opened the letter, reading what it said, smiling before handing it over to the leaders.

"We can do this."

"How is this possible?" Sam's leader demanded. "I didn't authorize this."

"No, I did, I have the power to."

"Who was this tested on?" The other leader asked.

"A subject, or rather, their blood. But it tested positively, that's what's important, meaning it will work."

"Launch it now, the longer we what the more prepared they will be." His leader ordered.

"But who will the test subject be? We have a variety of test subjects that would…"

"No…" Sam yelled at his leaders. "They have taking everything away from me. My father, my men, my HQ, my data, everything. If anyone's going to do it, it's going to be me." The leaders looked at one another, Sam wanted this so desperately, the Starnik made him lose everything, he had to be the one who did this. He saw himself that it tested positively on this letter, but would it on a living subject? He wanted to be the first to find out, he wanted it for himself. After discussing quietly to one another, they looked back up at him.

"We'll let you do it."

**What i say what has Sam got planned this time, and if it works, will it bring another cloud of sadness over the Starnik's head. Not really much more to say now guys, until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	37. Chapter 37 Hasty Decisions

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 37: Hasty Decisions

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I seethed as my leg snapped back into place and everything around it healed. I forgot how painful it was when mom heals something on you. Faolan and I hardly slept last night, seeing as the storming kept blowing off the bark door and the screeching winds just being a sleep deterrent, it was near impossible. We left at first light and we arrived to the open paws of our family. Mom was beyond relief I was fine, but disappointed that we didn't just jump home right away. I explained what had happened, that I simply went on a run around the mountain, but when I came to that perilous cliff, there was a she-wolf hanging from it, but I saved her. When I woke up she had brought me to her pack that was going to have me killed, but as the Alpha's daughter, she wasn't going to let it happen and tried her hardest to convince him otherwise. Eventually, they let me go, but left me at the mercy of the storm, I was going to Jump home, but Faolan was there. Lastly, I told them that she was to be forced into a marriage, one she doesn't want to go through. She wants to get away; I could sense it on her. So I was going to rescue her, I was going to go back today and rescue her. But of course, being girls and my sisters, they saw this another way.

They started snickering to themselves and saying how I had a liking to her, and that's the only reason that I wanted to go back. But they were my sisters; I knew they'd do this. I had no feelings towards the she-wolf; she was just a nice girl who doesn't deserve to go through with something like this. They kept muttering over and over again saying how I've got a girl friend and that I'm in love. So I just ignored them.

With one final snap, the stinging sensation faded. Mom pulled away her paw and looked down at me as I rolled onto my front. "You shouldn't go." She said.

"You shouldn't get into others affairs; you above all should know that." Scott added.

"I can't let her go through with it." I replied. "She saved me twice, and I only did once, I have to repay the favour."

"Dakota's in love." Lupa snickered again, but I once again just ignored her.

"Mom I have to go back for her, I can't leave behind."

"Does she know about you or any of us?" Scott asked.

"I told her that I have a family, that was it."

"A mate already?" Myka snickered. "That's not how you win a girl."

"No..." I said rolling my eyes. "Parents, siblings and your mates, that was all."

"So what are you going to do, bring her here?" Jack asked.

"I was, only until she's ok to have a life without her pack. She practically told me she hates it and wants to leave."

"Ok, we'll let you." Mom smiled. "I'll come with you."

"So will us." Lupa added nudging Faolan.

"Scott?" Mom asked.

"Actually, I was going to spend the day with Myka." She looked over at him puzzled.

"You were?" She asked.

"Some father daughter bonding, I was going to teach you to control you power." Her tail started wagging in excitement.

"Sounds great, I can't wait."

"When did you want to go?" Faolan asked.

"Like now, I want to get her back before she gets married and she told me soon so it could be today or in a week."

"Let's go then." Mom said taking hold of my paw. Lupa and Faolan did also as I focused on the border of their territory, a safe place to jump, we could walk the rest. We jumped, arriving where we were supposed to be.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Dad led me outside the temple shortly after mom, Lupa, Faolan and Dakota left to get that she-wolf back. Jack walked by my side, wanting to be with me in case he had to snap me out of it again, but really, Dad recommended he comes, so he could see it for himself. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere we won't be disturbed, somewhere that you can't hurt anyone that maybe passing through."

"Is that what you did?" Jack asked.

"Rosie and I found a large overlooking spot on a cliff we practised on. People never came into the Valley, so we could do whatever we wanted safely. When we harnessed it we did it anywhere. I remember when we started playing pranks with it on people in a town once." He chuckled.

"Do you remember practising?"

"Defiantly, is yours a fear response?" He asked,

"Yeah." I replied.

"Mines fear and pain. Do you know how it works?" I shook my head. "Ok, Starnik 101." He chuckled. "Our powers are used from our memories, but the emotions in memories to be more specific. Sometimes a shock or sudden freight can trigger it instantly, but after a while you can learn to control it. When you want to use it, you think back to a memory that holds the most of whatever emotion you need and drain everything from it while pushing it out to whatever you want to move. What did Shadow teach you?"

"He showed me a vision thing, that I was being chased. When it was over, he used my fear of losing a sibling for me. He told me to picture a paw picking up a tree and I moved it a little."

"Did your nose bleed?"

"A little."

"That's normal; mine did when I first learnt. You're just moving things that are too heavy for you. But it's still impressive; I could only move small rocks at first, whereas you if I remember hearing threw a man out a window."

"I don't want to remember that." I sighed.

"But it's good to remember it, you feel pain at the memory, things that you need to remember for it to work. It's easier to remember a specific memory, then you won't need to rummage around for a different one every time."

"What's your memory?" Jack asked.

"Rosie and I met a pack once when we were just friends living in the Valley, one day they were all killed, even the pups who we found in a pool of their own blood." Jack and I gasped, so I nuzzled my father's neck. "I used that from then on. They were good friends. Before that when we first learnt to use them, your mother threw herself off a cliff and I caught her. I used that fearful memory of losing her before the Valley pack."

"So that was who all those wolves were in that spell."

"That was them; all those people and wolves were on the other side waiting for us when we died." He smiled. "But back to you dear, you say you only want to learn how to control it."

"I just think of it as a weapon, I don't want to be a weapon."

"That's fine, but you should understand that it's not just for what you think, there's a lot of beauty behind it."

Like what?" I asked.

"I'd have to show you." He replied.

"Then show me." I said as we stopped.

"I can't, my powers don't work when I'm like this."

"Then turn." I said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"You're my dad aren't you? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I smiled letting him know it was ok. He returned it with one of his just as this green light engulfed him and glowed in his eyes. He pushed off the ground standing back on his hind legs as his body changed into the human, the only black fur being on his was his hair. He looked down at me and Jack with our jaws open agape, though this wasn't the first time, we really couldn't help but see the magic in him.

"Still not uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied closing my jaw.

"Good." He replied as he sat down crossing his legs in front of us and we sat opposite him. "Like I said, there is a lot of beauty in this power then you think. Sure it's offensive, but it can be used for other means. I've used it for attacking, burying and convincing."

"What do you mean convincing?" Jack asked. All he did was smile and take a clump of snow in his hand. Then we watched in amazement at what happened. The ball of snow flew out of his hands and his eyes changed colour, the same mine do when I say a spell or use my power. He really was my father. The snow looked like it was compacting itself into a tighter ball as if two hands were around it. It remained hovering in-between us and he picked up a second ball of snow, doing the same to it and letting it hover, and once again with a third. "I did something similar when I first met Michael, he didn't believe our powers were like his and tied to our emotions." He chuckled at our faces. The three balls started moving around in a circle in-between us, going up and down. Suddenly, they went soaring into the sky disappearing as they faded into the colour of the sky. But then we heard a kind of popping sound, a small bang, followed by tiny sprinkles of snow falling down around us. But then they all froze around us, as if time were standing still. But it wasn't, it was still him. I poked one of the flakes, seeing it then fall and merge back into the snow.

"It's beautiful." I whispered quietly.

"It's still used by the memory; you just need to find the memory that means the most to you." He said as they all started falling as it was snowing around us again. His eyes returned to their ice blue. "Now think, what memory could you use for it?" I looked down to the ground deep in thought and rummaging through my memories, hunting for something.

"I think I got something." I said.

"Good, now see this stick?" He said picking one up. "I want you to pick it off my hand."

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Do what Shadow and Sarah taught you, picture the paw, think of the memory. The way I learnt to do it was to picture what you want it to do in your minds eyes. Then throw that energy out and do it. Don't try, just do it. You can do it their way, or you can try mine." I thought I'd give his a try.

"So picture doing it, then do it?" I asked.

"That's it, give it a try, but don't try, do." He said. So I narrowed my eyes, looking directly at the stick. "Picture lifting the stick up and few inches, don't do it, just picture it rising out my hand. Then throw the picture out and do it." I repeated quietly again to myself. My eyes narrowed further as the stick started to vibrate and shake a little in his hand. I pictured it rising out his hand, slowly getting higher, and like he said, I threw that picture out of my mind and towards the stick. It stopped shaking, and rose out his hand an inch, not going any higher. I didn't take my eyes off it, but I saw his hand came back down and away, showing he wasn't doing it. "That's it, keep it up." He said with a smile. I kept it there, slowly picturing it spiralling, which then it did. I smiled a little, seeing dad's face showed him even larger. "Now slowly put it down, do the same, picturing it slowly falling and resting on the ground." It stopped spinning and levitated at a horizontal level, at least dad had the common sense to start of with something small and light, something that I wouldn't hurt someone with, whereas Shadow chose an entire tree. The stick started to fall, and when it was just above the ground, I broke the connection and just let it drop. I started breathing heavily, realising I wasn't breathing much throughout that. "Good job. Now do it again."

"Already?" I asked.

"Once you understand how to use it, it's good to do it again straight away. The more you practise the better." I nodded as he picked up the stick. But this time, he suddenly threw it in the air, good and high. "Catch it before it hits the ground." He said quickly. I looked back up to it, seeing it quickly falling back towards us. I visualised it stopping, as if once again that time around us had frozen. Suddenly, the stick froze right before hitting me in the face, like as if it had landed on something right above me. "That's my girl." Dad said quietly. I moved it over to him and he took it out of the air, and I lowered my focus. "What were you thinking of?" He then asked.

"The day I found out I was adopted." His smile faded into that of sympathy. "I was in pain because I knew my parents were dead and I was scared because it was the day I found Karl, Lexi and Tony had been lying to me. I had been calling them mom and dad for three months when really they weren't."

"They were your parents, they were just as good as anyone else." He said stroking my cheek. "It's a good memory; you should keep using that one unless you think of something else. He added while standing up. "I think your ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked as Jack and me stood up.

"Remember yesterday night when you asked me to teach you how to jump like that?" My tail started wagging again, that was the whole reason in came out here again.

"We're going to do it?"

"Not quiet, I'm going to teach you how to move people. Once you can do that, it's easier to move yourself. Remember you can't fly and you have to trust yourself that you can stop yourself, I don't want to see you get hurt." He said.

"I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Ok, jump up." He said patting his chest. I looked at him puzzle and then at Jack who looked just as confused as he sat back down to watch. I looked back up to him and he just patted his chest again, so I jumped up on his and stood on my hind legs using him as support. "Uncomfortable yet?" He asked.

"Not really, it's weird, but I need to get used to it. What are we doing?"

"You're doing to lift me and I'm going to lift you."

"What?" I exclaimed confused and shock.

"You need to strain yourself and try new things if you want to get better. Otherwise you won't get any better."

"Oh, ok." I replied nervously. "Have you done this before?"

"Nope." He chuckled. I couldn't see how this was fun for him, I was terrified, how was this going to be fun. "Ok, do what you did to the stick, just on me, don't' worry about you." I nervously gulped and nodded quickly. But I had to get over my nervous, for his eyes were already changing, I set to work thinking back to the memory and picking every piece of emotion from it as is it were a bone with scraps of meat on it. I didn't take my eyes off his and his smile, but I could see behind him the background moving. We remained in this way for a moment longer until he looked down and I followed his gaze. We were actually flying, so what if we were only a few inches off the ground, we were flying. Before long, we were slowly revolving, I wasn't doing it, he was to me, but because he had a hold of me, he went with it. "Close your eyes." He said closing his, so I did. "Feel everything around you, the wind, the air, the trees, the snow, feel it all." I sighed, I was in serenity. I felt weightless; literally, I was at one with myself. I opened my eyes and looked down to Jack who was looking up at us with a grin and a loose jaw. I looked back down at the revolving floor and at my paws and tail, dangling. It was like I was on wires or something, but I couldn't feel the harness. This was magic at its best. He was holding me up and I was to him, we had control over the other. "Wanna go higher?" He asked, making my eyes widen.

"Maybe another time, this is the first time I've done this."

"Not afraid of heights are you?" He chuckled.

"No, I'm just worried if we fall."

"I've got you." He said pulling me closer to him and not letting go. "I'm never letting you go again."

"And I've got you, literally." I said laying my head on his chest. I felt him look over me, and towards jack right before he asked.

"So, married huh?"

"Yeah, sorry but Karl gave me away."

"I couldn't think of a better person." He chuckled. "Is he good to you?"

"Very." I giggled.

"In both ways huh?"

"Oh yeah, defiantly."

"My little girl's all grown up."

"I'll still be your little girl dad."

"Say that again, I just want to hear it." He sighed and pulling tighter.

"I'll always be you little girl dad." I felt something land on my head, and when I pulled away he had a tear running down his face. I licked it away. But then I saw something that maybe he never though of. "How are we going to get down?"

**Dakota's P.O.V**

We appeared where I thought the boundaries of that pack's territory was, I was correct, for it smelt like they had re-scented the border this morning. But we didn't care, we ran over the line, following our noses and where I remember coming from. We started to hear voice after fifteen minutes of running, so we slowed our pace and listened in to a conversation going on, on the other side if a hedge. I recognised the voice; it was Chance's father, the Alpha, talking with some other wolf. We overheard everything about their conversation, even hearing some new. This wolf pack had a different marriage ceremony to the one I knew of. They'd mate afterwards, all wolves do that to seal the deal and call themselves mates, but they had a different ceremony, it was their "tradition" we kept hearing.

The way it sounded like it worked was that they'd exchange vows and oaths, much like the normal way but to show commitment and affection to the other, they'd take in the others scent and the marriage is sealed with a nose rub, signifying they couldn't back out of mating now. But why were they talking about it now? It didn't take a genius to figure out that the marriage was today, and soon by the sounds of it. After they left, I went to run out the bush to find Chance, but I was grabbed and pulled back by mom, as she said to wait for a good time, running out would only make them attack and hide Chance. So we waited.

Two hours we sat behind this hedge, slowly a crowd started to gather outside the snowy clearing looking up at that ginger wolf, the groom sat on that small cliff just out the Alpha's den. All eyes were on him and there was a silence that sent a shiver down our spines. Then I saw her.

Chance came walking out; her stranger lilac eyes glowed and reflected off the sun, her fur perfectly brushed back and a purple flower resting on her white ear, trying to match her eyes. I will admit, she was beautiful; any guy would have to be insane to not marry her. Sadly, she was marrying an asshole, someone she doesn't want to marry. She didn't have the nervous and excited expression on her face; it was one of guilt and pain. She really didn't want to go through with this, and she wasn't going to. "What are we going to do?" Lupa asked.

"Well you ruined my plan; I don't know what to do now." I said just before the Alpha spoke.

"I have to amazing pleasure of giving my daughter away to this perfect wolf, one I raised and watched grow up to be this splendid young wolf we have before us now." The crowed erupted in howls and cheers; Chance just looked down to her paws.

"She really doesn't want to do this." Mom said feeling sympathetic."

"See why we have to help her? She helped me, I have to help her." I said as the Alpha continued.

"We are gathered to witness my daughter Chance and my soon to be son Jasper be wed, do you both wish to proceed?"

"I do." Jasper said confidently.

"I do." Chance sighed, he was the only one who wanted this, no-one else seemed to care. Where was her mother? Surely she wouldn't want this to happen.

"Then we shall begin, Jasper, would you like to start?"

"Chance, I'm the luckiest wolf in the world, when your father brought me home, I fell in love with you at first sight, I'm so thankful to both of you for doing this." Jasper said. He was putting in an act; he didn't mean any of his words, he was a liar. I could see it from his perspective; he just wanted something to do in his spare time, a whore for himself. And something told me she knew that.

"Jasper, I'm so happy we're getting married, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She forced herself to say and flashing him a weak smile."

"The vows have been exchanged, now for the oaths." Her father continued. What kind of a father was he? "Do you both promise to look after one another in sickness and in health, for better or for worse till the day you die?"

"We do." He said confidently at the same time she muttered it under her breath.

"We have to do something soon." I said frantically.

"Take in the others scent." He said stepping back as the soon to be couple arose to their paws and bent around the others neck to take in their scents. That was over in a moment, seeing as neither of them wanted to do it and wanted to get it done as soon as possible. They both pulled back and looked at one another. "Now to seal the deal, you may rub noses. He leant in quickly, and she closed in slowly as a tear fell down her cheek, I could see it glisten in the sun from here. I had to do something, seeing that tear made me react. I threw my paw out at him and conjured him to the side at the back of the crowd, at the same time, I swapped places with him, by jumping and meeting with her nose. The crow erupting in howls, and cheers, but then they fell silent and into confused murmurs when they saw me and not him. I couldn't believe what I just did, I just got married! She opened her eyes while her nose was still touching mine. She pulled away quickly, seeing it as me.

"You?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I was going to get you out of here, I've come back for you." I looked back at the others peeking through the bushes, all with jaws hanging wide open. I'd be just like them if I had watched, I just got married!

"How did you get there?" She gasped.

"Long story, but we've got to go."

"You!" Her father snarled as the rest of the pack started as well. "We let you leave, but you return, how stupid must you be?" I looked behind me to see Jasper walking back up the slope behind me.

"I wouldn't let you marry your daughter to him by force!" I said standing my ground and in front of her protectively. "She has a right to who she marries."

"That is not your decision to make!" He barked. "I'm her father, I decide who she marries."

"And she just married me." I never thought I'd say that for a while.

"It can be undone." He replied. "It will be undone. Chance, renounce your love for him now!" He ordered. I looked back at her, not saying or doing anything, her eyes were that of confusion and bewilderment, she didn't know what was going on. But then she understood what I had done, why I did it.

"No." She answered still looking at me, I smiled.

"What?" He asked, sounding in shock as well. "What did you say?"

"I said no." She repeated. "I'm not marrying Jasper." The crowd gasped, and I saw the others start coming out the bushes.

"Chance, stop this." He said looking at the crowd with an awkward and embarrassed expression.

"No dad, I don't love Jasper and he doesn't love me. It's not up to you who I marry, it's up to me, and I choose him."

"A tame wolf?!" He spat.

"He's not tame." She snarled at him, taking him by surprise once again. "He's my mate now; I will not take it back. And by pack law and our tradition, we are married and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Only we can stop it and we won't." He stared at her with widened eyes, unable to believe the ferocity coming from her. It was obviously something he never saw in her, whereas I didn't know.

"She has spoken sir, we'll be leaving now." I said coldly.

"What are you?" He spat.

"My son!" Mom called out as the crowd spilt in two and started snarling at them. "They've both spoken."

"Who do you think you are?" He snarled again. The wind around us started to pick up, blowing our fur and the leaves around us as well as flakes of snow.

"Come with me." I said as we ran around Jasper and the crowd to my family. "Get behind us." She nodded and did just that as I stood at the front of the crowd.

"You can't take her away from me!" Jasper barked as he and the Alpha stepped down and to the front of the entire pack. "Her paw is mine to be wed to." The wind still increased in speed, I knew this was mom, as she had her head down so no-one saw her eyes.

"She spoken." I replied. "She doesn't love you."

"She doesn't love you!" The Alpha yelled across.

"I know, but at least she's not with a cringing, sick pathetic loser like you." Suddenly, Jasper ran across the gap between us and launched himself at me. But he didn't hit me; Faolan jumped and took him down, pinning him on his side. But he kicked out, catching his side with all his claws and cutting him badly. He kicked Faolan off leaving Faolan bleeding in the spot. "Don't help them Chance, come back here now or that will happen again." He said as we all ran over to him. He clasped his side and seethed, while Lupa was trying to stop the bleeding and muttering to him that he'll be fine. Chance didn't move, she didn't know what to do.

"Come on." I side helping him up. "We're out of here." We walked back to Chance and passed her. "Come on, you're safe now." I said to her as Faolan leant against my side and using his other paw to slow the bleeding.

"Chance if you go with them, you are no longer my daughter." Her father said before she turned to walk with us.

"My father would never make me do that." She replied as she turned to walk with us and back into the trees. She came right to my side and smiled and I did back to her. But then she hit my shoulder, hard, enough to make me yelp. "Why did you come back?! Why? I was happy to do it!"

"Mom take him." I said, so she came over and took Faolan's other side. "I couldn't leave you; I said I was going to come back, now we're even."

"But by marrying me?" She exclaimed.

"I knew you liked her." Lupa said back.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. "Listen, I had to repay you for what you did to me, so I came to rescue you."

"You shouldn't have, I was willing to do it."

"No you weren't, I knew you weren't, neither of you meant those words."

"How did you swap places with him?" She demanded, this was starting to turn into a full on argument.

"I pushed him off the cliff; if you married me then no-one could say anything against it."

"You're stupid." She sighed.

"Maybe, but in this family we always keep our promises. I promised to come back for you and I meant it."

"Still, by marrying me?" She exclaimed.

"I couldn't think of anything else, they ruined my plan, so it was the first thing to come to mind. We can always undo it when we get home."

"You're taking me home with you?"

"Well you can't stay here; they'll just come back for you." Just then, Faolan collapsed and yelped in pain.

"Dakota we've got to get him home quickly." Lupa said now getting worried.

"Hey what happened to your leg?" Chance asked, I never thought about that.

"Fast healer." I replied simply.

"No, I don't believe you, you're hiding something. You broke your leg; no-one can heal something like that in a day." She said scowling at me.

"I'll tell you some other time; we need to get him out of here." I said helping back to his paws. But then I felt something against my own, like an earthquake. We all felt it. Suddenly, it hit us, we spun around, seeing multiple blobs and things moving around and towards us, the pack was after us.

"They're coming, run!" Chance yelled taking off to the left.

"Where are you going?" Mom called out as we ran after her, but slower seeing as we had Faolan.

"They won't come out the territory, this way is quicker." She yelled back. We had to believe her, so we followed her through the trees, running as fast as we could. Faolan started to get dizzy losing his head and footing several times with Lupa becoming increasingly worried and concerned. We didn't want Chance to know about us, but the way things are going it may end up that way, we may have to tell her, plus she won't stop until we do. Ten minutes later, the pack was right behind us, all forty of them snarling and barking at us as they gained. "We made it." She said as she came to a steady stop, I smelt it was different around here, we had crossed the border, and she was right, they all came sliding to a stop when reaching that imaginary line. They continued to snarl and bark at us as we walked away.

An hour after walking, Faolan was only getting worse when suddenly he fell to the ground. He had his eyes open, but he was fading fast. "Faolan keep your eyes open, you'll be fine, you hear me. Mom you need to do something." Lupa pleaded.

"Let me look at him." Chance said sitting beside his wound. "Keep pressure." She said pushing down on his paw. She did that weird thing where she just stared at it, like yesterday when she just stared at my leg; coming to the conclusion it was broken. But this time she was doing it to him, just staring at the wound, narrowing her eyes every now and then. Mom, Lupa and I shared a crazed look before she reeled back shaking her head. "He's going to rupture his spleen if he keeps moving, he needs serious help or he'll die." She said as she ran to a tree and using a claw quickly ripped out a good size piece of bark and putting it over the wound and finding heaps of longs blades of grass and after tying them together started securing it around his body.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You're not the only one with a gift." She replied looking up at me with the corner of her eyes. "This will stop it for a moment, but he still needs urgent healing or he will die. How much further is your home?"

"Like I said, on the other side of the mountain." I replied studying her.

"He won't make it that far." She sighed looking back down to him with sorrow.

"What do you mean not the only one with gifts?" Mom asked.

"I can see through things, I can see through rocks, trees, walls, boulders, even wolves and humans. I can see his spleen ready to burst if he doesn't get help." She said.

"You're a supernatural too?" I gasped.

"A what?" She asked,

"A wolf with powers."

"I'm a freak, that's why my father offered me to Jasper, seeing as he knew no-one else would want me. That's why my eyes are this colour."

"You're not a freak, believe me."

"You have no idea what this is like." She barked. Mom saw that she was one of us, seeing that she could see this. She broke the secure strap and placing her paws over the wound quickly. "What are you doing, he'll die if you take that off." We all saw her paws glowing from underneath, making Chance's jaw drop as the blood seeped back into the wound. The blood that fell into the snow around him sucked back up, up his body and back into the wound before it sealed shut and healing everything inside him. Faolan seethed and groaned throughout the entire ordeal

"You're not the only one dear." Mom said calmly. "We know how you feel, you're not a freak."

"What the hell was that?" She gasped with a loose jaw and wide eyes.

"We'll explain on the way." Lupa said helping Faolan back to his feet.

"Damn that stung." Faolan seethed.

"It will, are you ok?" Mom asked.

"Thanks to you."

"You're family now son, we look after our family."

"Will someone explain what's going on because I'm freaking out?!" Chance screamed.

**Oh dear, looks like their secrets out. But woah Dakota, i thought i made Rosie and Shadow's relationship fast with her being pregnant after six months, but marrying someone only knowing them after a day, massive, hasty decision. What happens now? I guess they annul the marriage i guess. But read on to have this confirmed. Until tonight guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	38. Chapter 38 Plans and Theories

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 38: Plans and Theories

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Chance is completely freaking out, but that was understandable. She spent all her life thinking she was the only one with a gift like hers. But now she's seen mom healing Faolan, now she's freaking out beyond belief. She's been through so much this morning, I married her to get her out of there, her pack wants her back, now she's discovered us. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"We're like you." Lupa answered.

"No, I said who are you?"

"Chance listen." Mom said getting up and walking to her. "My name is Rosie; these are my children Dakota and Lupa, and her mate Faolan. We all have gifts like you, you are not alone dear."

"What was that?" She asked pointing to Faolan's completely healed side.

"I have many gifts, one of which is to heal. I healed his side and everything hurt inside him. This morning when Dakota came home I healed his leg." Mom replied calmly.

"Only one wolf in the world had the power to heal." She barked sceptically. We all looked at one another, wondering of what to say now. But when we all looked back to her, we guessed it snapped in her mind. Her eyes shot wide open and her jaw slowly opened. "You're the s s Star Starnik." She stuttered. Mom flashed her eyes at her just to show her, and for the first time, she reacted in a way we hadn't seen before on anyone. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted onto her side. Her tongue fell out her mouth

"Well she took that well." Lupa said breaking the silence.

"I've never seen anyone react that way before." I added.

"Well we are supposed to be dead remember." Mom said. "We can get her home quicker if she's like this, it won't hurt her." I nodded, so we walked over to her body, placing a paw on her so I could bring her and the rest of us home, and boy were we in for a surprise.

**Myka's P.O.V**

We came home shortly after figuring out how to get down from our little flying experience. It was the same principle with the stick, just visualise what you want it to do and it will happen, so as Dad went down, he did the same to me. But we couldn't get enough of it, it was like dancing, it was an amazing sensation. We came home shortly after, finding that only Grandma Jenny was here. She said that the others went into town for a things a few minutes ago, so we'll have the whole place to ourselves. And who was I to object when dad suggested we try again so I got used to doing it, this time in a place that had people around and in a space that could bring the temple down. He changed again and we did what we did before. It excited me to do this, it was mediation. We were weightless, feeling that there wasn't a care in the world, that we could do anything. And being with my father only made it better.

I jumped up on his chest, and we both pictured the other moving up and soon enough and I rose off the ground a little done by him, he did too. Like last time, we only went a few inches and we revolved slowly. "I love doing this." I giggled looking down.

"Its fun isn't it." He chuckled.

"You wanna know something?" I asked. "I have one cool dad." He pulled me to him.

"Thanks, and I have one kick ass daughter." We both started laughing holding onto each other tightly. I felt him look up, so I followed his gaze, but not seeing what he was. suddenly I started to go up and getting faster as we got higher, but because I was holding onto him and him to me, we both did.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going higher." He chuckled. I focused on him going higher, so it wasn't putting as much of a strain on him, it was fair that we both put the effort in. We continued to slowly spin, seeing Jack and Grandma Jenny underneath us smiling.

"How did you take it when you found out about my mom?" He asked as we continued to go higher.

"Grandma Jenny?" I asked looking down at her. It's cool, it was weird at first, and I couldn't see how we were related. But then I saw how weird our family was anyway, so I started calling her grandma, she is after all. "Do you think having me as a granddaughter is weird?"

"No of course not. What do you mean weird?" She asked.

"Well for starters, this isn't normal." I said pointing around and at us at what we're doing. "What we can do isn't either, I have human grandparents, another grandmother who's dead but she still comes back, a mom who can't die, we live in a temple, a sister that can see the dead, a brother that can be anywhere he likes in a second, a dad that is also a human. I could go on." We both started laughing.

"I see your point." He said calming down eventually. "But it's normal to us, we're all normal, we're no different."

"You're the daughter of my son Myka, I don't care about anything else." She smiled. We looked back down to see Jack and Grandma Jenny far below us, the roof nearly in touching distance. We must be nearly thirty feet high. I pulled away from his chest and put my paws back on his chest and he held onto my sides. "Can you see that this power isn't just for what you thought, it can be used for other things. Even I thought I would never do this, seeing as I was the only one with this power, but now I have a daughter who can do it with me." He smiled.

"I'm glad I had someone to help me with this, otherwise I would hurt someone."

"Your power was at an all time high when Lupa and Dakota came back, mine was weak to start off with so I couldn't really hurt anyone with it. So if you think about it, you had a harder job of it then me." I found myself looking at the scars that ran down his neck, which he noticed. "Seen them huh."

"Mom said she gave them to you, just not how."

"When we were living together a few years after we met, her father came by, we didn't know then he was bad so Rosie welcomed him back with open paws. But when he told her that he couldn't stay and left only two hours later, she was depressed for days. I tried to snap her out of it one day seeing as she hadn't spoken a word in days, we argued a little and she lashed out at me."

"And she did that?" I gasped.

"I got payback; I used this power and threw her off me and into a tree."

"How's that payback?" I asked puzzled.

"I broke her back." He chuckled lightly, but my eyes widened. "We both apologised, but I saw I was in the wrong, not her, she would have come out of it eventually. I told her to leave the scars as a lesson to leave people alone when they need it."

"And did you?"

"Nope, I did the same thing to her after Shadow died, she refused to talk to anyone, even your brother and sister, so I did the same thing and we fought, even worse this time. I threw her out a window and off the balcony and forty feet down and she died. She had her immortality then so she was fine. She cut me a lot that day."

"You sound like the perfect couple." I said rolling my eyes.

"This was before that happened. She didn't remember a thing when she woke up, so we told her we were all playing and we both fell of the balcony, the trees cut me on the way down, she bought it."

"I'm not sure I want to be hearing of the times you've argued." I said really not wanting to.

"Ok." He smiled. "Just know that is all in the past, we laugh about it now. Let's talk about you and him down there." He said pointing down to Jack. "Is he nice?"

"He's a sweety." I giggled. "I love him so much."

"Enough to marry him?"

"We didn't want to die before we were married, so he proposed."

"And you mated?" He asked, making me blush.

"Yeah, we wanted it to be complete."

"Now you may not want me to ask this, but were you ok?"

"Karl and Lexi were always open about things like that." I giggled. "It hurt at first, but I knew it would. It was fine after a little while."

"It hurts to hear I've missed everything, even your marriage."

"I can show you if you want?" I said.

"You said that before, what do you mean?" He asked tilting his head.

"I showed everything that ever happened to me Dakota using a spell; I can do the same for you."

"I'd like that." He smiled. "We'll do it tonight." I smiled back at him and then back down to the ground. Mom, Lupa, Dakota and Faolan came walking in, but without that she-wolf they went to rescue.

"Where are Scott and Myka?" Mom asked looking at Jack. He just pointed up, they all followed him to see us up hear, all dropping there jaws.

"Hi honey." Dad waved down to them.

"What are you doing up there?" She gasped.

"He's teaching me to control it better; I think I'm getting the hang of it." I giggled.

"I see that." She replied.

"Wanna join us?" Dad asked. "Family flying lesson."

"How?" Lupa asked. "We can't fly." He turned to me.

"Just keep focusing on me, don't strain yourself too far." I nodded in understanding. Lifting one person was fine, but lifting more then one was another, something I'm not sure I was ready for yet. He took one hand off me and held it down to them, slowly Mom, Lupa and Dakota started to rise off the ground and towards us. We stopped spinning, ready to catch them as they flew up towards us. Dad caught mom using his spare hand but keeping his other on my side. Mom held into Dakota and he did to Lupa who then held onto me and we continued spinning.

"The last time you did this to me you put me in a tree." Dakota chuckled.

"We'll get you down this time, don't worry." Dad chuckled.

"How are you two doing this?" Lupa asked.

"I'm lifting him and he's lifting me." I answered. "But know he's lifting all of us."

"Have you got us" Mom asked as dad pulled her tighter to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh I've got you, I'm not letting any of you go."

"You said you were going to teach me to jump like you did." I said.

"That'll be another day, this is a big stepping stone for you, there's no rush."

"Ok, as long as you do."

"We'll go out again tomorrow and I'll teach you." He smiled. He then turned to Dakota. "So where's you girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." He said rolling his eyes.

"No she's not." Lupa said winking. "She's his mate." Dad and I both choked on a laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"He married her."

"Really?" Dad asked.

"I had to, to get her out of there without getting her to know who we are. They ruined my plan before so I didn't see another way out of it. If she was married to me then they couldn't force her to marry anyone else."

"What are you going to do now?" He asked again.

"We'll undo it when she wakes up."

"She's was asleep? Went there already did you?" He chuckled.

"What? No!" He exclaimed, making us all laugh. "God I've only known her for two days." He added in disgust, only making us laugh more. "She found out we were the Starnik and fainted. She's in the sleeping chambers at the moment, she'll wake up soon."

"Well then you'd better get down before she wakes up, don't want to disappoint your wife do you." Mom giggled.

"Are you ever going to stop teasing me about that." He sighed as he descended back to the ground and mom and Lupa holding each other.

"Not for a while, no." Lupa giggled. He trotted off into out to the sleeping chambers, he must be insane to do what he did, but there must be a good reason to have done it. "And I thought we rushed into our marriages." She added making us all laugh again.

"Hey, when I say, everyone let go." Dad suddenly said.

"What why?" I asked worried this may go wrong.

"Don't worry, you've got me and I've got you and them, we don't need to be holding onto one another." I nodded and gulped. He let go of mom and me, levitating by himself. Slowly, I did the same to Lupa and mom, all three of us flying with touching one another, but we stayed within reaching distance of one another. "See you can do it."

"I'm just worried I might drop you." I said still worried I might.

"I'll be fine, we have you and your mother for healing don't we?" He said winking.

"I can't bring back the dead anymore dear, so be careful." Mom added. Suddenly, we heard a scream, followed by someone shouting, we could hear Dakota yelling over them. It lowered my focus, regrettably, dropping dad and therefore dropping us. He fell first, and us not long after. We all screamed as we plummeted. I saw him hit the ground, or so I thought. Just before we were to die, we hovered a few inches above the ground, even dad before we thumped against it.

"I told you I got us." Dad groaned.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

They were going to tease me about what I did all my life, I will admit that it was a stupid decision, but it was the only choice we had seeing as they messed up my own even worse plan. But at least it didn't involve marrying someone I've known for less than twenty four hours. But what's done is done; we'll undo it when she wakes up. I sat in the entrance of the hole she lay in, waiting for her to wake up. Her fur was still neatly done up, brushed back and still with the purple flower she had behind her white ear. Slowly, she started to stir, groaning and moaning as her eyes started to flutter. I stood back up and partially entered the hole. "You're ok, you're safe." But then her eyes shot open and she screamed at me, making me jumped back.

"Stay away from me!" She said crawling to the very back of the hole.

"Please just listen." I pleaded.

"You're the Starnik, why didn't you tell me!"

"Because we weren't supposed to let anyone know." I said walking a little closer.

"Stay away from me!"

"Just listen!" I yelled back at her. "I promised I was going to come back for you and I did, I promised you I'd explain everything and I will."

"Well I'm all ears." She snapped.

"Yes my mom is the Starnik, yes I'm her son, the one who can teleport and my sister can do the shield. Yes we're still alive and no you can't tell anyone about us."

"So that's how we survived the fall? And how you managed to swap places with Jasper?!" She yelled again.

"Yes, that was how, but please just let me explain everything, let's just talk."

"I said stay away from me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and jumping out at me. I jumped and appeared to the right of the hole, seeing her landing on her paws and looking across to me with a scared and frantic look on her face. She bolted up and out the tunnel to the main dome in a split second with me hot on her tail.

"Chance just wait!" I yelled after her. I jumped again and re-appeared in front of her and blocking her from the entrance.

"You could have just told me when I walked in yesterday!" She screamed again.

"I couldn't have, I already told you!" I yelled back at her, growing ever angry at her.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Mom asked trotting in with Scott, Lupa, Myka, Faolan and Jenny.

"All of you just stay away from me!" She yelled at all of them and moving away.

"Chance just please let us explain!" I yelled at her.

"You're dead, you're all dead, how are you still here?" She demanded.

"I brought them back." Myka said.

"Dakota what did you do to her?" Mom asked.

"Nothing." I protested. "She woke up and started screaming."

"Err guys?" Jenny said, but we didn't pay much attention.

"You can't have just done that." Lupa added.

"Guys." Faolan then said, but we still didn't pay much attention.

"You guys need to learn that just shouting at girls doesn't work." Lupa added.

"GUYS!" Both Faolan and Jenny yelled in unison, so we all looked over to them.

"She's gone." Jenny said pointing to Chance, but she wasn't there. I jumped and reappeared outside, but I still didn't see her. I stuck my nose to the ground to pick up her scent, I found it, but I wouldn't be able to catch her up. That was when mom and Lupa came running out.

"I won't be able to catch her in time." I said.

"She's running towards the stream, hurry." Lupa said. I wasn't sure how she could possibly know, but I didn't wait in jumping to the stream. A few seconds after landing, she came running out the bushes, but then came to a sliding stop when seeing me.

"Just hear me out." I said nearly begging her to not run again.

"Dakota, you get me home right now!" she ordered.

"And back to Jasper? To your father who is happy to marry you off to the first demanding wolf he sees without a second thought?" I replied. "You didn't have to tell me that you didn't want to go through with it, that's why I came back for you and to stop it."

"By taking his place!" She yelled back.

"If I did then he wouldn't be able to marry you! Not if you're already married to someone else!" I argued back.

"That was the most stupid and irresponsible thing I've ever heard or seen anyone do!" She bellowed and glaring at me. But then her facial expression changed, from an aggressive one, to that of a…kind of thankful one. "But it is also one of the sweetest and noble things anyone has ever done for me." She added stepping closer. I tilted my head at her, giving her my own expression of confusion. First she's shouting at me, saying how stupid I am, and now she's...thankful?

"What?" I asked her still confused.

"No-one has ever done something like that for me before. I maybe the Alpha's daughter, but I was still treated like crap because of my eyes. Wolves I've known all my life just sat back and watched that happen. Whereas a wolf who I've known for only a day came back to help me." She smiled.

"You saved me twice, and I only saved you once, so I had to return the favour." I replied still confused.

"Sure I still think it was stupid of you to do what you did." She said as she came closer. "But I think it was brave of you to do that. Especially someone who you've only just met."

"I don't care about that, I owed you a promise and that's what you got." I replied. "I will admit that it wasn't my best plan, but can you see that now no-one can force you to marry anyone."

"I see." She said sitting in front of me. I stared at her puzzled. Was she pregnant or something and having major mood swings. First we're arguing like crazy, now we're talking all peaceful like, she's crazy. But for some reason, that's what made me like her, just not in that way. She sat just opposite me, but then with a movement i wasn't ready for, she slapped me, and rather hard. I didn't make a noise, i accepted it. "Just don't do that again."

"I'm sorry for yelling, I shouldn't have." I said.

"I'm sorry for screaming and trying to hit you. But i'm not sorry for that one." She giggled awkwardly. "So…what do we do now?" She asked rubbing the back of her head.

"It's up to you." I replied. "But I'd like you to come home with me, the woods around here aren't safe at the moment. I think we have some talking to do, about us." I said feeling awkward again.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied.

"Take my paw, it'll be quicker." I said holding it out. She slowly placed it on mine and looked into my eyes. "Cover your ears, it won't hurt then." She did just, and after smiling at me, we jumped home, back to the main dome. She moaned and little and clasped her ears in a little pain. "You're ok, that happens to first timers."

"What happened?"

"Look around." I chuckled. She opened her eyes and gasped in awe, seeing that we were back where we started.

"Ah so you got her back." Lupa giggled coming from the sanctum.

"How did you know she'd be going to the stream?" I asked.

"I sensed her, the same way I sensed Myka and her friends, quite useful isn't it."

"Yeah, good job." I smiled at her.

"Sorry about my brother." She added coming to Chance. "He's not used to being around girls."

"Hey, I've spent my whole life around you and then Myka." I protested.

"It's ok; I guess I need to thank you as well for coming back for me?" Chance replied as the pain subsided.

"Don't mention it; you're my sister-in-law now if I'm correct." She giggled nudging me and making us both blush.

"Just stop please." I pleaded to her.

"Lupa, leave your brother alone." Mom said as she and Scott came trotting towards us. "Hi, I'm glad to see you're calmer now."

"I am now, I was just a little freaked out. It's not every day you get to meet the Starnik."

"Don't think of us like that." Scott said. "Just call me Scott, this is Rosie and you know Lupa and Dakota. Myka!" He yelled and moments later she came running in. "And this is our youngest Myka."

"It's good to meet you." She said sitting beside them.

"Where's the human?" Chance asked.

"That'll be me." Scott chuckled. "Don't ask, it's a long story I'm sure we'll tell you another time."

"So what's going on between you two now?" Mom asked. We looked back and forth from one another.

"We haven't really talked about it yet." I replied.

"Well why don't you kids go out for a walk or something, get a chance to discuss it." Mom suggested.

"Ok, just make sure Lupa doesn't follow us."

"Now would I really do that?" She snickered.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I said turning around with Chance by my side. I let her use the tunnel first, seeing as it wasn't side enough for two at a time, holding my paw out and gesturing her to go first. She did and I was right behind her.

We found we weren't talking about anything after walking in an awkward silence for a while. So I spoke.

"So who are you…" But I as stopped when she spoke at the same time.

"How long have…" We both stopped each other.

"I'm sorry, you go…" I said, but at the same time she said.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to…"

"Look we should…" I said

"We need to…" We both just stared at one another. Never had I felt this uncomfortable in my life, even when being around Myka and Lupa when they were in heat, this by far was the worst. But then again, being around your hormonal sisters or around someone talking about marriage, what's worse? She didn't seem like she was going to say anything, so I spoke.

"We need to talk about it."

"Agreed." She replied.

"I've never seen a ceremony like that, we do it a different way, would you say it still counts?"

"It's supposed to be the bride's big day, so I guess it does." She sighed. "It's been a tradition of my pack for hundreds of years. A marriage ceremony is a marriage ceremony I guess."

"I guess." I replied.

"So we're married."

"Looks like it." I laughed lightly. "We can always undo it."

"But then nothing's to stop my father from marrying me off again if he comes for me."

"He won't come for you, not while we're around."

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Faolan and I went on a walk just after Dakota and Chance went out, in case we didn't run into them at all, we went in the opposite direction, they needed to work things out. So it was me and my mate, walking side by side, literally. "I'm sure they'll work things out." Faolan said as we walked.

"I'm sure they will as well." I replied. "I know for a starter he likes her."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Because of how he's acting around her, I've never seen him like that before. Plus how many guys do you know would marry a complete stranger to save her?"

"I would." He chuckled.

"You did." I said licking the corner of his mouth. But as I was pulling back away, he grabbed me and rolled onto his back, making me stand over him before pushing his muzzle against mine. I was taken back by his sudden move but I had no objections to it, so I went with it. I pushed back against him, parting my jaws as I did, resulting in his parting also. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, soon feeling his parading in mine as well. But that moment only lasted a moment, for soon we were gasping for breath. So I pulled back. "What was that for?" I asked genuinely confused and looking down at him. He didn't answer; instead he started running his claws slowly down my side, edging ever closer to my hips. I looked back at what he was doing before back down to his face. Suddenly, using his other paw, he pulled me further down to him, pressing our bellies against one another. "What are you doing?" I asked again this time slyly smiling and pretty sure knowing already.

"I love you so much." Was all he said.

"That didn't answer my question." I giggled.

"No, that is what I'm doing, showing how much I love you."

"Yeah right, in the form of touching me up?" I giggled again.

"Possibly. Are you ok with it?" I didn't say anything, instead I start grinding my body against his, giving him his answer. I kissed him again, deeply while the intensity of the kiss and our intimacy increased.

"Faolan, can we do this?" I asked pulling away.

"Only if you want to, I don't want to hurt you."

"You've already shown you won't. But I'll be in heat soon, is it worth running the risk?" I questioned.

"You won't be for at least another week, but if you really don't think this is a good idea…" I didn't give him a chance to finish. I pushed down against his muzzle again, silencing him and thinking.

"_Screw this."_

**The Ditori's P.O.V**

Sam can't imagine more pain then he was in, never had he experience more pain then now. He was strapped to a table, his wrists, ankles, legs, arms and head strapped down as he squirmed in pain. Two scientists were either side of him in the small room they were in. In their hands each they had a large, thick syringe digging into his neck either side. He volunteered for this, he knew what he was getting himself into, he wanted this. "Nearly there." One scientist said through his mask injecting the last of it in. Through a glass window, his leader and the HQ's leader watched, tensing there face, seeing how painful it was.

Sam could feel the needles digging into the bones of his neck. Finally, after an agonizing wait, the needles were withdrawn. He took deep breaths, but this wasn't for the pain, this was to help to try and block out the next part. A final injection going into the spinal cord. The table was flipped at the press of a button; a piece of the table had been cut out for a clean incision. The final needle was prepared and brought over. Sam knew this was going to be more painful. He screamed and cried out as the needle made contact with his spinal column. In that moment, he wanted to take it all back; he wished he had someone else to it. He had to frequently remind himself of the reason he was doing this, to get his own back on the Starnik's children and their friends. With a final cry of pain, the syringe was pulled out, it was done.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

There was a great commotion going on up higher then the clouds, a rumour was spreading fast, one that they'd never thought they'd share. The wolf god Sirius was at the heart of it all, trying to understand what was happening.

"Is it true?"

"It cannot be!"

"Who is it?" Several gods pelted at him. He wasn't sure what to believe. The Starnik was one thing, but he never expected this. He ran from the gods, trying to get away from them all, he couldn't understand this was happening, and to his species that he's always watching over. He needed to get this sorted out; he was a god in trouble. He ran through the god's portal and appeared on the other side. Never had a god been this terrified, his entire existence was at stake if he didn't get this sorted out. With a wave of his paw, Sarah, the Spirit Guide of Myka and her parents appeared before him. The other Spirit Guides wondering around the summoning point looking up at him, terrified themselves, never had they seen a god in his state. He had called all his top Spirit Guides to come to him, all forty of them. All these Spirit Guides are the guides of the worlds most important and destined wolves. Even Shadow was here who came padding up beside Sarah. He positioned himself, trying to look the god he is.

"The high prophecy of the Earth Angel is upon us." His deep voice boomed over the guides. The crowd erupted into gasps, even Sarah and couldn't believe it. They all knew of the high prophecy, they never thought they'd hear of this for another millennia. "The Earth Angel has been found, we know who it is."

"And you're willing to give it up?" One of the Guides asked the great god.

"It was prophesised that this would happen one day, one that would take over. We must all do what the prophecy tells us, it must be fulfilled."

"Who is it?" Another yelled up to the giant.

"All will be reviled in time my children, but I am in need of a guide for this. This guide shall be responsible for the life of this girl."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"You." He said looking down at her. "…and you." He added looking over to Shadow. They both looked at one another, unable to understand why.

"Why us? Why not someone else?" Shadow asked.

"We are already the guides of the Starnik, we can't watch over an entire family and the Earth Angel."

"I think you will be most surprised." He smiled and waving his paw over the two wolves. The other guides stepped out the way of the giant paw bigger then themselves. A bright white light shone down onto the two wolves, a name, picture and location of the she-wolf came bursting into their minds. He supplied them with everything he needed to know and pulled his paw away.

"It can't be." Shadow gasped.

"Not her." Sarah pleaded.

"You should be proud Sarah." He chuckled. "After all, she is family."

**This was another example of something I thought would make the story a little more interesting and came up with as i wrote this chapter. I just thought of it as another twist. But oh my god, who and what is the Earth Angel? But i find it a little coincidental that this happens when Scott and Rosie come back, don't you? Dakota and Chance have some serious talking to do, what are they going to decide? I'd like to thank The Alpha's Omega for the OC, i think it's just perfect for this role. Thank you so much. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	39. Chapter 39 A Power Thief

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 39: A Power Thief

**Lupa's P.O.V**

The snow still remains as a good crisp layer on the ground three days later. Things around us have changed, but only I seemed to have sensed and noticed them. The biggest by far, the spirits which Faolan has also sensed have been stirring. Dad and grandma have been acting strange; I've sensed they have been more highly stressed and anxious about something. But this has only been happening as of lately, they don't know I've been keeping tabs on them, it's one of the few new psychic gifts I've discovered about myself. But what I can defiantly say, something big is going to happen, or already has up there.

We all had gotten used to Mom and Scott's presence, and their scents have returned, they smelt the same as I remembered. Myka on the other hand found this amazing, so did Dakota and I, what perplexed us was that she had a similar scent to mom's. We all knew she was very alike mom and I in terms of personality, but that was taking it beyond strange.

Dakota and Chance have come to an agreement. They spent the last three days with each other, discussing what should happen. But that was when they came to a daunting realization, something that can't be broken. They are married, mated, and wolves mate for life. What we didn't know was once it's been done, it can't be undone. They were married whether they liked it or not. Neither could believe this was happening, and my brother took it the hardest, seeing as it was his fault they are in this mess. But they made a very mature decision. They said to each other that they'd make this work, that they'd find a way for this to be. Chance had accepted we were the Starnik; she hasn't flipped or freaked out since she found out. She's a nice girl, but because of this, she's family, she's my sister-in-law. They are making a brave choice in doing this. I know for a fact Dakota has started to like her, I've seen the change in him when he's around her. The other night he even slept beside her seeing as it was a cold night and she was on her own, it was the least he could do. They planned to go on a date in the next few days; they both wanted this to work. She took a likening to her, but I'm not sure whether he feels the same.

We now fully understand Chance, she's a supernatural, what Scott said with the ability of something called X-ray, to see through objects, hence how she was able to see Faolan's internal wounds and Dakota's, also the reason her eyes are the strange lilac colour, something no-one has seen before. She told us how her father made her the pack's healer because of her ability. Her father wasn't the greatest of dads, willing to give her away to someone that she's despised.

Today, our strange little family were sat in the snow, in a small clearing watching Myka at the beauty of what she was doing. For hours each day, Scott and her have been practising further their gift and how to control it. But what she really wanted to learn was how to jump like he did and land safely, now she had mastered that, and it looked so beautiful. Mom, Scott, Tony, Jack, Dakota, Chance, Faolan and myself all lay in the snow watching as she had the most fun she has ever had by the looks of it.

Tony picked up another thick stick and hurtled it into the high into air and Myka ran after it. But she didn't wait for it to land, as it went higher she stayed underneath it and when it hit it's peaked, she jumped. But like what Scott does, she flew into the air, nearly as high as the trees and catching the stick in her mouth and falling back to the ground, landing with a thud, but safely and unharmed. She came running back over, dropping the stick before Tony. "Do it again." She demanded with a smile.

"Have a rest. Scott chuckled. "You've been doing this all morning."

"It's just so much fun." She panted. "I feel so free."

"I thought you said you never wanted to use it." Dakota asked.

"That was before I realised that it can be used for more then just attacking and hurting, I don't want to have to use it for that, only on myself." Tony grabbed the stick and threw it again before she had a chance to react. But this time it soared up and towards a small twenty foot cliff and skilfully wedged itself in-between a gap, causing it to become stuck at the top out of anyone's reach. But not Myka's.

She ran at the wall and after jumping up and using her gift on her, she scrambled up the vertical wall, grabbing the stick and climbing over the edge to look back at us with the stick in her mouth and a proud, triumphant smile. "That's enough for today, come on down." Scott yelled up to her. "Just remember, visualize falling through water and you'll be fine."

"I know dad!" She yelled back as she threw herself over the edge. It was a wonderful thing to see, my sister looking so happy for a change. She came falling to the ground but landing with only the small crash and walking up to us.

"You're getting good." Mom said licking her cheek as she lay down beside her.

"Thanks." She panted.

"Takes a lot of you doesn't it?" Scott chuckled. She just looked at him while she tried to get her breath back, unable to speak. We all knew it was a mixture of fatigue and adrenaline running through her.

"This is nice." Chance spoke up randomly. She hadn't spoken the entire time we had been out here.

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"Because I'm with wolves that understand what it's like to be different, so I can talk about it with you and you can relate. I'm can be myself around you guys."

"You're not different dear." Mom said sweetly. "You're normal, we're all normal, wolves and humans like us are normal. We just have a little extra."

"Still, it's just nice to be around others like me. I heard about you guys before you died, and I thought that after you did, I was the only one left. For two years I thought I was the only one who has these gifts."

"Well you're not alone anymore." Dakota replied with a smile.

"I'm glad I met you." She smiled back at him. "Otherwise I would have thought myself as a freak the rest of my life."

"Well, I'm glad to have rescued you." He chuckled.

"And I'm glad to have saved you." She giggled.

"Ok you two, talk lovey stuff later." Mom giggled.

"Mom, really? We're just talking." He said blushing under his fur.

"Uh huh." She said with a wink and making him roll his eyes.

"So what is going to happen between you two now?" I asked.

"We're going to make this work, if we're stuck with one another then it's the least we can do."

"We're going on a date tomorrow night." Chance said blushing a little.

"Oooohhhhhhhhhh." Myka and I said.

"Stop it." Dakota pleaded again.

"Oh but it's so good to see you finally going on a date." Myka giggled.

"Does this mean we get to be protective over you now?" I added.

"No, that's my job now." Mom said. Dakota then groaned and covered his eyes with his paws out of pure embarrassment, making us all start laughing, even Chance who didn't seem to be fussed by it. But then he vanished, leaving behind a jump scar. We all knew he had to get away for a moment. Chance prodded one of the glass shard like things, but her paw passed straight through it and the hairs on her paw stood up on end as the staic like energy coursed through her, making her shudder as she placed her paw back down. I didn't understand what the big deal was. Why was he getting so worked up about it? But then again, when I was first back with Faolan, we didn't have mom and Scott to get on our nerves, so he had a lot more put up with it.

"Where do you suppose he went?" Jack asked.

"He could be anywhere in the world, he'll come around eventually." Scott answered.

"I hope I didn't embarrass him too much." Mom said seeing that she may have hurt him and flattening her ears.

"He'll be fine, just give him some space." I reached out my mind for him, scanning the three mile radius I could do for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. But I did pick up on another presence, and it was at the same time Jack gasped, making us all look back at him, but I kept my attention on what I saw.

"What is it?" Myka asked.

"Anger." He simply replied.

"What?" Faolan asked just as confused as the rest of us.

"Anger, cautiousness, hatred, excitement…all heading this way." He said clutching his head a little. I focused back onto my little radar, seeing in a simple way, a dozen red dots coming our way. It was just then that Dakota came back, appearing in our circle.

"Take my paw!" He said frantically and with shear desperation on his face.

"What is it?" Mom asked worried as we all walked towards him.

"There they are!" Someone screamed. We all whirled around as a man was stood behind a bush a gun in one hand and pointing the other at us.

"They're back." Dakota answered as we jumped again. We landed, and Chance started seething again, she was still to get used to it, a few more days and she will be. "I saw them heading your way." He added. We were back in the temple, in the main dome to be more precise.

"How did they find us?" I asked scared.

"They just did, but they're heading this way."

"Tony, get the others ready." Scott ordered. He nodded and ran off into the Sanctum to warn the others.

"But we're safe here aren't we?" Chance asked trying to think hopefully. We all were.

"They won't be able to find us, only a Dire Wolf or the Starnik can find this place." Dakota responded.

"So now what?" She asked again.

"We wait for them to move on."

"Let's wait in the sanctum; we just need to keep our voices down."

"Oh but that's not going to work." A voice snickered from behind us. We spun around, our eyes widening and jaws dropping as Sam emerged from the darkness of the tunnel. "This is a very nice place, now I can see why we had trouble finding you. A very clever place as well." Scott turned and with lightening speed strung an arrow at the same time everyone came running in, baring their guns at Sam and in the same amazement we were in. But no-one fired, not until we had answers.

"How did you find us?!" Scott demanded.

"Let's just say I'm a bit more then just Sam now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Michael spat. "We should kill you right now!"

"Be my guest." He chuckled and opening his arms out to us. Suddenly, Scott fired, and his arrow flew across the room and straight for Sam who made no effort to get out of its way. It soared and flew into his chest. He grunted and took a few steps back, holding onto his chest where the arrow impaled and pierced his heart. We had done it, Sam was dead and dying. The Human that was responsible for thousands of deaths of humans and wolves was finally going to die. We all had a smile on our face, but they faded when we heard him start to laugh. He looked up at us, grinning and cackling like a maniac. He stood up straight and crossed his arms while laughing. Obviously one wasn't enough, so Scott fired a second, hitting him through his heart again and centimetres from the first. But like the last time, he grunted and as he re-composed himself, to start laughing again. Michael took matters into his own hands and unleashed his gun on him, firing several bullets into his body, hitting him in several places. He grunted and cried out as each one hit, but still, he stood back up and laughed like a man possessed. He opened his arms wide. "Care to try again?" He taunted.

"How is this possible?" Scott muttered. Sam smiled and took both the arrows in one hand and pulled them out, a river of crimson blood following after it. He then pulled up his shirt and revelled where the bullets and arrows collided with him. But the wounds healed over in the likes I had only seen on mom or when she and Myka heals. The blood crawled back up the wounds and they all sealed themselves shut.

"Oh that's better." He sighed and starting pace back and forth.

"How did you do that?!" Mom bellowed at him.

"It's amazing what a few pieces of your fur can do isn't it Rosie."

"What are you talking about?" She spat again.

"Think you stupid mutt." He spat back. "Two joggers, handfuls of your fur." We all though back, what he was saying made sense. When Dakota went missing, we came across two joggers who said they would help. One of which shook paws with mom and she left a good amount of fur on her glove before they ran off. It was a set up.

"But how?!" Tony yelled.

"We can do some very amazing things." He said as he continued to pace. "We extracted your D.N.A from the fur, tested it in some very complicated ways and adjusted it, making the blood indestructible. So when we tested it on myself, I gained one of your powers. The power of immortality." He said proudly.

"That's not possible." Dakota snapped.

"Oh but it is, I'm now the Starnik, I can find this horrid place, I have your power." He then stepped towards the wall and to our disbelief, it lit up. "I can make these lights shine, I am the Starnik!" He was silenced when he fell back after Scott firing a final arrow in-between his eyes. His body slumped to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Kristy asked.

"Not if what he said was true. He'll only be out for a few minutes." Mom replied. "How many of them are out there?" I scanned the area, seeing the same amount of blips right outside the entrance. They had set up a trap, hoping that we'd come out that way.

"Around fifteen, all outside the entrance and a few more around the mountain." I answered.

"Dakota, we need to you get us out of here." Scott said as he retrieved his arrows, kicking Sam in the process before turning and walking back to us.

"Where? Where is safe from them?" He asked frantically.

"I can think of one place." Mom replied. She and Scott shared a look; they must have shared some thought together.

"They won't know that place." He responded.

"Dakota, take us back to Jasper." Mom said.

"Back home?" I gasped.

"They don't know that place, it's the only place we'll be safe. We'll move from place to place after every few weeks, we can't stay put." Before anyone moved, there was a deep rumbling sound, but with our advanced hearing, we could make out a hissing sound. It sounded like one of those firework sparklers. Then there was a tapping noise, like something fell, we all heard it. We left Sam's body to investigate. It came from within the Sanctum, we all peaked inside through the archway to see three red tubes tapped together and a sparking string attached to it. It must have been thrown in through the hole above, but what was it. Suddenly, David yelled at the top of his voice.

"Get out!" We ran and we pulled out, just as the entire room was engulfed in flames. We were pulled by our scruffs and anything the others could get a hold of to the sides and pinned against the walls as flames shot out through the archways. The heat was immense; it singed our fur and burned deep to our skins. I cried out it was that bad. It was over in a few long seconds, but we could still feel the immense heat burning us.

"What the hell as that?!" Tess screamed.

"Dynamite." Jenny answered. We all looked into the sanctum, the walls were scorched, a crater in the centre of it. The pool wrecked and ruined, the water leaking over the floor. It brought stinging tears to my eyes seeing this. This was one of the few places I felt like I was in heaven again. But now it was burned. But it wasn't over yet. A loud, almighty crack echoed above us. We all looked, the roofed was splintering and cracking, ready to collapse and cave us in.

"Oh we so have to get out of here." Jack muttered.

"Nobody shout, just get to Dakota." Mom said calmly. Any loud noise could trigger it to fall.

"And leave one of you behind?!" Sam yelled as he got to his feet. His voice bounded off the walls, making them crack even more.

"Shut the fuck up!" Scott snarled.

"If I die, you're all coming with me!" He yelled again. The room started to rumble and the ceiling began to give way. Suddenly, it did. A massive chuck of the ceiling fell, directly over us. I cast a shield, domed around us. It hit and crumbled into several large boulders around us. But it wasn't over yet, more large rocks started to fall and crumble around us.

"Get in the Sanctum!" Mom screamed. We did just that as the entire ceiling started to collapse. Larger rocks, dirt, dust and stone fell like rain, but with a deadly twist. We bolted through the archway, seeing this room looking far safer, but how long would it hold? But suddenly, there was a yell. Sam had hold of Michael, one arm wrapped around his neck and another with his gun to his head.

"Let him go!" Scott screamed, fearful for him.

"This is how it's going to work." Sam started as he stepped into the archway. "You're going to get us all out of here and I'll consider letting him go."

"Don't do it!" Michael said as he started to push back against Sam, back towards the archway that would cave in at any given moment.

"We'll get you out, I swear." Dakota said.

"No, he'll kill me anyway." Michael protested as we slowly started to push Sam back into the Sanctum. What was he doing? The rocks continued to crumble away, why was he moving back. Then it hit me, I wasn't sure if the others knew it, but I saw it.

"Michael don't!" I screamed at him. He just smiled. It was when the others looked down to me and back to his smile. It was then that he managed to get back in-between the archway and Scott clicked onto his plan.

"No!" He bellowed and running towards him. But he slid to a stop when a wall of fire was cast in-between them, stopping us all from helping him. We all saw through the flames Michael continuing to smile, but a tear falling down his face.

"Get out of here!" He then pushed back against the floor and against Sam, pushing them both back into the main dome. The fire still blocked us and we watched as the ceiling finally caved and he vanished under the rocks with Sam. The fire was extinguished, meaning only one thing. We all cried out for his name and as Scott changed again, ran to the boulders and rocks that now sealed us in.

"Get him out of there!" Jenny yelled as we all started pulling away and grabbing the rocks and pulling them free. When we though we were making progress and the hope of him still being alive grew, more rocks fell. We had to step back as not to be trapped as well. They just covered up the same spaces we had just uncovered. This time, we didn't move, we just stared in silence as the rubble. I reached my senses out for Michael, but I didn't get anything back. Instinct made me look back, to see the well known to me Angel of Death stood with a face of sympathy. It was not his fault Michael had died, he just collects the life force of those who have died, and he'd only be here if there was one to collect. I nodded to him, and he curtly returned it before he faded into smoke.

"The Angel took him." I said as I turned back around to stare blankly at the rocks.

"No." Skye snapped.

"He's gone." Faolan added. "I sensed him too."

"No he's not." Scott barked as he continued to pull at the boulders. But every time he did, more would just fall; only more would fall and replace the ones he removed and adding more.

"We can't stay here." David said turning around, unable to look at it. He was shortly followed by Jenny and the others, Scott being most reluctant walked back last, hanging his head as he did. Tears ran down all our faces, Michael was a brave man and played a key role in our group, but now he was gone.

"Same place?" Dakota asked after taking a shaky breath, trying to hold them back. Mom just nodded and with that we left.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

We came to mine and Lupa's first home, appearing outside our old den. It was good in a way to be back, but it was a shame we all didn't make it. Mom quickly pointed out where everything was, the stream, the plains, things like that. Nobody answered; instead they sat around, crying to themselves or in groups. Even I was trying to hold back the tears, Lupa and Myka were crying together, Mom and Scott were, Chance sat around looking helpless seeing as she only knew him for a few days. She saw my eyes beginning to water and was there to comfort me, wrapping her paws around me as I did to her, but still refusing the tears to fall. We had known Michael since we lived at the SRC, he didn't deserve to die. What he did was a brave thing, but still foolish, we would have found a way out for there.

But what about Sam? Surly if he had mom's power he would have found some way to have survived that, that worm always wriggles out of danger, he just doesn't know how to die. We'd have to find a new way to get around him now; it was going to be that simple anymore. "He was a brave man." Chance said as she started to rub my back.

"He didn't have to die, we could have saved him." I replied still refusing to cry.

"He was buying us all time; he was willing to do it."

"I guess this kinda ruins our date doesn't it?" I sniffled and trying to laugh.

"They'll be another time." She giggled lightly.

A few hours later, everyone had seemed to have settled down, but it was only a matter of time before we all broke down in tears, but for now we had another matter at paw, survival. It had snowed here as well; a thin, crisp layer covered the ground. The Human's would freeze to death eventually out here with no covers or things to keep them warm. So we split off into groups, gathering firewood and other things we may need to live out here for a few days. I walked away from my group grabbing as many sticks I could fit into my mouth before heading back. I walked around to the right of the den to find two things, mom, and dad's grave she was crying over. She heard me approaching and looked up to me with watery eyes. Neither of us said anything as I dropped the sticks and embraced her.

"It's the first time we've been back." She sniffled.

"I guess we never really thought about it." I sighed and releasing her to look down at it. The cross Scott made for it still stuck out the ground and a small bump indicating his body still remained under it. "You still love him?" She looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Of course." She said as if it were obvious. "I love your father just as much as I love Scott. Nothing can take away how much I loved him."

"Not even me?" Myka said as she walked around the corner. "Had he not died then you wouldn't have loved dad and I wouldn't have been born."

"Oh honey…" Mom said opening her arms for her. "I love them both; I can't love your father as much as I loved Shadow. But that's why I love him so much, because he understands that. I love them both so much."

"So why are you crying?" She asked as they let go.

"This is the first time we've been back to see his grave since he died." I answered.

"But you've talked to him before, so why are you upset?"

"Because I look at this and I'm reminded of when we were married. The adventures we had before your brother and sister were born, all the good times we used to have. We'll never do that again."

"Do you want to talk to him?" She asked. "He's my guide after all; he has to come if I call him."

"It's ok dear, you don't have to."

"But I want to." She insisted. "Shadow! Shadow I need you!" The wind began to pick up around us, strangely, it's never done it before unless it's been interfered by mom or someone else.

"You rang?" Dad said as he appeared sitting behind his grave with a smile.

"Hi Shadow." Mom muttered.

"Hey Rosie." He smiled back at her.

"We'll leave you two alone; let you talk over some things." I said as I motioned for Myka to walk with me.

"Wait, what?" He asked confused.

"Mom wants to talk with you." Myka replied. "She won't admit it, but she does." We walked around the boulder to give them the privacy they needed. "How did he die?" Myka then asked. It made my eyes widen. Of course I knew how he died, but how was I supposed to tell her that her father did it? I stopped and sat opposite the den entrance.

"Well, it's a long, complicated story." I said sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't want to hear it.

"I've got time." I sighed knowing I'd have to, but gently.

"It happened a few weeks after Scott found mom again and we moved to another place." I started. "Mom and Scott took us to a place they had been before, where they first lived, to old friends of theirs, loads of places. When we came back, it was chaos, one of our friends was out in a forest behind the building and when we went back to find her, she had been shot."

"Did she die?"

"Yeah, she did, They Ditori killed many people that day."

"How?"

"They had this drug, one that if it got into your system would turn you into their puppet. You'd have no control over your actions, thoughts or words, you'd do what they told you to do and there was nothing you could do to stop it. It's like falling asleep, you close your eyes, and when you wake up the damage has been done."

"Ok…" She said trying to understand.

"When we went to find our friend, she was dying, but when we reached her, the Ditori killed her, they used her for a trap and they shot Scott with that drug." Now it was her turn to widen her eyes. "He ran into the woods to get some distance from us while we all ran back to get everyone away, but we ran out of time." It was then we saw Scott come walking up the hill that led to the plains with four dead hares in his mouth and David and Chris carrying a few more. "He attacked us all; he wasn't in control of his body. He killed several people and then my dad. He knocked me out, broke mom's back and crushed several other people. When it was over, he refused to talk to anyone and he cried for weeks, still refusing to talk to anyone after it. He knows it wasn't his fault, but he still blames himself. Mom was injected with the stuff once as well; she killed seven innocent wolves with him she once told us against her will. The blood of the people that died will always be on his paws."

"And mom loves him?" She gasped.

"We all saw that it wasn't his fault, but he still blames himself for it. He said he was haunted by dreams of them for days after it."

"I can't believe he did that." She said looking at him.

"Just know he didn't do it, it was the Ditori. Lupa and I love him like he's our father because he is now, you should to. Don't let this make you think any different of him."

"I don't, I just never thought they would be so sick to do that."

"They aren't human, no human would do that. That is one of the extraordinary lengths they will do." I sighed. A tear ran down her face when she quickly jumped to her paws and ran at Scott. He only just turned around and grabbed her before she flew into him and wrapped her paws around him.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked rubbing her back.

"They shouldn't have done that to you." She sniffled.

"Who? What?" He asked as he looked over to me. It was then that I heard Lupa's voice yell happily.

"Daddy!" He looked over in the direction it came from and then back to me. He pieced it all together and I nodded so he understood we were thinking the same thing.

"He told you huh?"

"It wasn't your fault." She sniffled into his neck.

"Let's not talk about that, how about we go and talk to him, he can explain it a bit better." She nodded and right behind me, we rounded to corner again finding dad still there, Lupa in his paws and mom sitting with a smile. He opened his eyes and saw me, opening one paw to embrace me as well.

"It's good to do this again." He chuckled.

**Myka's P.O.V**

I stood next to dad as we watch Lupa and Dakota having a quality moment with Shadow, it was a nice thing to see, it was something they haven't done in years. But I couldn't help but feel awkward myself. Lupa, Dakota and I share the same mom, but we have different dads, and they were both in the same vicinity as each other. In any other case, this would go down a treat, but no, not this. I couldn't understand that now I know Shadow's death came at the paw of my father, he would feel ashamed of what he did. And I could sense that coming off him now. But even more so for mom, for she had both her mates stood either side of her. Shadow opened his eyes again and looked over at him.

"Charge." He said with a courteous nod

"Demon." Dad replied, making them both smile.

"How have you guys been?" He asked as he let them go.

"We've been ok, did you hear about Michael?" Lupa asked.

"He's ok, he's with old friends."

"You saw him?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, he's with your old friends, John and Glenn having a good old chat." A smile grew on dad's face; it must have been good news to hear.

"Isn't this weird?" Dakota asked.

"What honey?" Mom asked him.

"Mom…you have both your mates here." All three of the parent's eyes widened.

"Err, not something we should think about buddy." Shadow said now seeing what we were all seeing.

"How awkward is this moment." Lupa giggled.

"Very." Mom said going red with embarrassment under her fur.

"Dad said you'd explain something to me." I said making all eyes go onto me.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"Dakota told me how you died." I started making mom look at Dakota, then me and then to dad. "How could you let your mate marry your murderer?"

"Honey that's not very appropriate." Mom said feeling I touched a bad subject.

"No it's ok." He chuckled. "The day I died, I was given the chance to become a Spirit Guide. I knew Sarah was one and she could come in and out of this world as she pleased if it was to do with a charge, so I took it, seeing it as a way to stay close to your mom."

"And?"

"It didn't work, and they lied about how it worked out." He sighed. "I was given dark gifts and the role as a shadow guide to be placed with your father. I hated the idea, I didn't know what to expect or who my charge would be, and I had no choice over it either. I was mad at everyone, the gods, the Ditori, Scott, I was mad at the world. I used one of my gifts to give your dad the mother of all nightmares, one where his friends hated him and killed him." Mom gasped upon hearing this. "It helped to blow off some steam, but then I saw something in him as the months passed. Their howls matched, and by rummaging through his memories, I found they've always been matched; they were destined to be with one another before she even met me. Wolves mate for life, and I saw the perfect partner for Rosie, and in my eyes, it was Scott. With Sarah's help, we both gave them dreams where they fell in love. We tried to plant the possibility of them falling in love in their minds, but it wasn't working quick enough. So one night we took over their instincts and made them kiss which made them finally get the message." He looked at mom with a smile. "I wanted her to find a mate and move on from me, to find love again. Lupa and Dakota needed a father, and Scott was the only one that I wanted that to be."

"So you don't have any grudges against him?"

"At first yes." He admitted. "He took my mate, my children and my life away from me. But after seeing I could change his life as well as my families and the fact I couldn't take back what I am, I saw sense and now I've only helped him." It was then dad faked a coughed and winked at him. "Mostly." He chuckled.

"So you don't hate him?"

"Naa, we were friends, I can't hate him, Rosie's happy, Lupa and Dakota are happy, so I'm happy. That's all I need. Plus he's my charge as well as you, I can't hurt him." Once again dad coughed. "All the time." I wasn't going to bother with asking what that was all about.

"So as my guide, you're obliged to help and answer my questions correct?"

"Yes, I am." He chuckled.

"Do you love mom?" He looked up at her.

"With all my heart." He smiled.

"Do you hate my dad for what he did?"

"Never, he's my friend." He smiled at him.

"Can you sense what I'm doing when you're not here?"

"No-one can, not even the gods." He answered and pulling a puzzled face as to my questions.

"Do spells work on you?" He didn't answer; instead he tilted his head in confusion, as did the others.

"What do you mean?"

"These words of trust I do not believe, it is honest I seek from thee, from when I say this spell shall last, say the truth about the future, present and past." His eyes fluttered at the same time I felt that energy live me and fly out into him.

"Do you love my mom?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Myka what did you do"? Dad asked, but I didn't answer.

"Do you hate my dad?"

"No." He answered again.

"Can anyone sense where I am?"

"Yes." Everyone's eyes widened, he had lied. Before he said there wasn't anyone who could sense where I was, but there was another.

"Who?" I demanded.

"The Earth Angel."

"Who?" He didn't answer, just as he was about to, he smoked away, leaving me without an answer.

"Myka what did you do to him?" Mom demanded.

"It was just a truth spell; it would have worn off when I left."

"Why did you do it?"

"I just wanted to know if spells worked on him. Did I do something wrong?" I asked now feeling ashamed of myself.

"No sweetheart." Dad said pulling me to his chest. "It's just not a good idea to do that to people. Unless it's someone your sure is lying."

"But he was." I said. "He said no-one could sense me, but afterwards he was there was one who could."

"The Earth Angel." Faolan said as he stepped around the corner.

"Have you been spying on us?" Lupa asked.

"Only up to when he said that."

"And you know what it is"? I asked.

"The Earth Angel is an earth bound spirit; only one exists and has throughout history. It is half angel, half normal wolf, the abilities of an angel, but the form of a wolf. Hidden in plain sight. Mated to one of the wisest of all beings, it's said that when it is found, its power will be known and when it's life on this plain ends, a new one begins in the afterlife and it has a right to Sirius's title as God."

"How do you know this?" She asked again.

"After three thousand years of listening to spirits you learn a few things."

"And it hasn't come up since?" Mom asked.

"Nope, this is the first I've heard of it, maybe that's why they've been so stirred up, up there." He replied pointing to the sky.

"Maybe." Lupa added. "But why is all this happening now? And how does dad know about it."

"Maybe Sirius told them about it, maybe the rise of the Angel is approaching."

**Meanwhile-Nobodies P.O.V**

"She nearly made me say." Shadow barked pacing back and forth. He had to get out of there. He came straight to Sarah, finding her where the pair of them usually went, the god's hall.

"How?" She asked.

"She put a spell on me, her power works on spirits."

"That's not possible. They can't." She Interjected.

"Myka's a whole new breed of wolf and supernatural, she's got more power then we first thought. She's capable of doing anything."

"What are you thinking?" She asked watching his body language.

"She brought Lupa, Dakota then Scott and Rosie back from the dead with ease, what if she could do the same to us." Her eyes widened at the thought.

"Shadow, we can't, our time ended." She snapped disappointed.

"So did theirs." He persisted.

"Do you really want to put Rosie in a position where she has to choose between Scott and you? Could you put her in that situation?" She had a point, he couldn't do that to her. He was getting way ahead of himself. He couldn't allow it.

"You're right. But what about her? we can't let her find out who she is."

"She's family; it's our responsibility to guide her to becoming what she's destined to do when she dies."

"But not her, anyone but her. They be distraught to know it's her."

"It's not up to us. Sure I had a part to play, but she has to lead her destiny. You should be proud to have her in our family."

"So what so we do?"

"We tell her, soon."

**The Ditori's P.O.V**

Sam burst his hand out the rumble and dug his way out. He was covered in not only his blood, but the one that pushed them in, dirt and dust that fell on them. He looked around; the ceiling was now nothing but a giant hole. The walls still stood, but the ceiling as nothing but a giant hole. He fell to his knees and threw back his head, releasing an ear splitting cry. One of anger that his enemies escaped him again, and one of joy he is now immortal, that he can defy death. He was a Starnik; he had Rosie's blood in his veins granting him his gift. Now he could use their own powers against them.

**Dun, Dun Dun. Sam didn't just turn himself into a supernatural, but into a Starnik. So what are the real Starnik going to come up with to kill him? If they can... Shadow is a liar, this Earth Angel is now getting to everyone, who and what is it, and why is it so important all of a sudden? It must be strong if it can sense Myka. I think we can all guess it's either, Rosie, Lupa or Chance, but who? There's evidence to support either of them. It started when Rosie came back, it riled up the spirit's when Chance came to them, and Lupa is is one of two who can sense Myka other then this Angel. Who could it be? Just so you know guys, and so you don't fret if you came too attached to him, this won't be the last time we hear of Michael. Until next time. :)**


	40. Chapter 40 Back to Work

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 40: Back to Work

**Myka's P.O.V**

Night was approaching fast, add that to the damp snow and freezing temperatures just made things worse for the humans, not so much for us. We had a fire going and were sat around it trying to keep one another warm. The only human who wasn't complaining was Kristy seeing as she was already dead, she had no body heat, so she didn't complain, but she did at least try and keep Tess's who sat beside her warm. The den we'd be sleeping in tonight would be big enough for us all, even more so now that we were one less. Michael's death will not go unanswered. He died so we would have had a chance at living, now we would find Sam and kill him for everything he's down to us. Not all the paper in the world could fill the names of the human's and wolves he has killed or hurt. But now he has mom's power, even she and dad seemed to have run out of ideas, that's what made us worry the most. I've only known them for a short while, but I've never seen them like this. They sat side by side, mom trying to comfort dad as he tried to brave it out with the rest of us. She nuzzled his neck and whispered words to him, trying to creep a smile on his face. One or two things worked, but not for long. Lupa reached out into the spirit world earlier t talk with Michael, but she couldn't find him anywhere, it was lik he wasn't up there. She only guessed he had business up there or he was hidden from her.

I felt really bad what I did to Shadow earlier, I forced him to do something against his will when all he was doing was trying to help me. It was one of those moments where I didn't realise it was a bad thing to do after it was too late. I was ashamed in myself. Mom and dad saw it, but before they could make me see otherwise, I stalked away to collect more wood for this fire. I haven't spoken to them since then, nor Lupa or Dakota, I just lay by Jacks side. That's the third time I've done that to someone, the first on Karl, the second on Tony and the last on Shadow, I made them say things against their will. This is what I hate about myself, the fact that I can do anything I want, I have the power to do and get away with anything I want. I rested my head on my paws at the thought and sighed. It was then I felt Jack start licked the back of my ear trying to make me smile, it didn't work, but he still did it. "Myka's what's wrong?" Tony asked who sat to my right.

"Just tired." I sighed.

"She's depressed, ashamed." Jack said seeing through my lie, one of the many disadvantages of marrying an Empath. I looked up and scowled at him before lying my head back down. But then again, everyone was most likely feeling that way, so it would be dismissed as one of them. But then again…

"Why are you ashamed?" Mom asked.

"Because of what I did to Shadow." I sighed. I refused to make eye contact with her; I just stared into the flames. She didn't answer, but I saw her look up to dad and whisper something out the tops of my eyes.

"Think you can do us a favour?" She then asked. This time I did look up at her, but I left my head where it was.

"What?" I asked.

"Think you can do something for us all? I'm sure everyone agrees that they feel depressed." I wasn't sure what she meant by it, I guessed she wanted me to think of some spell or something.

"If you're asking for a spell…" I said sitting up. "They were all burned when our house was on fire; it takes a while to think of one."

"What does the book look like?" Dakota asked. I felt a small headache coming on and a kind of ringing in my ears. I looked at mom to see her staring at me, but in a way that showed she was highly focused. It lasted only a few seconds before it all faded away. She looked over at him, doing the same thing and he nodded. He then looked to the spot in-between my paws when his eyes flashed that green. Seconds later, another flash of green burst there and when it faded, lone behold my book of shadows lay. My eyes widened, but I couldn't believe it. I flicked the first page, seeing the first diary entry I made, the first one I did about when I was a pup and I learnt of my adoption. More flicks showed every spell I had learnt and came up with, every ritual, herbal mixtures, everything!

"How?" I gasped.

"Mom showed me a picture of it and I brought it here." He answered.

"But it was burned." I said looking up at him.

"I can make anything appear out of thin air remember. If I want it to be here then I can create it again." I looked back down to it, flicking through the pages at all the spells, pictures, recipes and diary entries. Now I could keep on going. I have so much to say and write. Everything was in here.

"Still think you can help us?" Grandma Jenny asked. I looked up at her and then around at everyone else. Their eyes said everything, filled with pain and loss, it was unbearable to see.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Make it go away." Dad said. I looked back down to the book, coincidently; it was at a page with a memory spell, one to remove bad memories. But thinking about it, if I read this, Michael would be erased from our minds, we didn't want that.

"Every hold paws." I said sitting back onto my haunches and taking hold of Jack's a Tony's. Everyone else did the same and I waited for them to do it before I spoke. "After this cruel memory is seen and said, erase these thoughts from our heart and head, but as the hours wear on, this spell shall weaken, the memory shall return and emotions shall deepen." That same unnoticeable energy flooded out of me and around the circle into everyone of us. It did a loop of it, going to my left and around to each person with the speed of lightening before reaching me again. It was over in a flash. I still remembered everything, even Michael, so it worked. "How does everyone feel?"

"Good?" Cody said smiling a little.

"Better." Grandpa David said.

"It was a spell to remove the painful part of the memory, but slowly it'll return, we need to learn to mourn and grieve." I replied shutting the book and crossing my paws over it.

"Did you come up with that yourself?" Faolan asked.

"The first part no, but the second part I did." I replied.

"I was a good idea." He smiled and letting go of Lupa and Mom who sat either side of him. We all let go and laid down again feeling better. I didn't feel much pain now to Michael's passing, but it would return in time. Think of it this way, I've taken around ninety percent of the pain away, each hour that passes while we're awake, five recent of that emotion and memory will return. A little bit each time so we will get used to it. Why couldn't I have used this when Karl and Lexi died, it would have been so much easier on Tony and me.

Two hours passed, everyone was a little happier, but also colder. The Human's were starting to suffer from the cold, the fire proving to do very little. The fact that they didn't have winter coats on didn't help either. We needed to do something or they'd freeze in their sleep. Everyone was snuggled up against one another, desperately trying to get warmer. Whereas us Wolves lie comfortably and warm with our natural coats and partners body warmth. But that's when I had an idea. We had plenty of warmth. There were seven Wolves including me and seven Humans.

"Guys…" I said getting their attention. "Why don't we sleep in pairs tonight, one Wolf one Human, we're warm but you guys are freezing." They all looked around at one another. It was getting late so if this was happening it was going to happen now.

"I got n no obj objections." Tony chattered.

"Let's go inside then, it'll be warmer in the den." Mom said getting to her paws. "I'll go with Skye." She added walking over to her.

"I'm good guys." Kristy said. "I don't feel the cold."

"I'll go with Tony." I said shuffling closer to him and getting up.

"I've got Chris." Dakota added.

"I'll get Tess." Lupa said.

"I'm with Dad." Dad said walking over to him.

"I'll go with Jenny." Faolan said walking over to her.

"I'll go with you." Grace said looking over at Melissa. All together we got up first snuffling out the flames and walking over and into the den. The humans had to duck down a little, seeing as it wasn't all that high, but it was deep enough to hold us in. We moved as far back from the entrance as we could, wanting to keep away from the freezing winds outside. I walked to the left and waited for Tony to lie down before I snuggled up against his front and he wrapped an arm around me to keep the warmth close. I giggled, the last time we slept together was a long time ago, it was nice to do it again. He is my uncle like figure after all, I love him dearly. I rolled around so my front was against his and I laid my head over his cheek to keep his face warm. He was comfy, and so was I. I sighed just as grandpa David and dad laid down beside us when he said.

"You know it useful to have a furry son sometimes." He chuckled.

"How's everyone feeling?" Mom asked.

"Getting warmer." I heard Skye mutter in the pile we had. We were all lying close to one another; I had my back against Grandpa David, so I was sandwiched between him and Tony, so they'd keep me warm.

"Night guys." Lupa whispered as she shuffled closer to Tess. We all said out goodnights as we closed out eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_I was sat outside the den looking through a gap in the trees over the plain. This was my sibling's birth place, their real home. Behind me I heard paw steps, mom and dad had just woken up. "Morning guys." I greeted with a smile. But they paid no attention to it and continued walking passed. They weren't talking and my voice was loud so they would have heard me. I just brushed it off. Tony then passed going in the opposite direction. "Hi Tony." He looked over at me, but instead of smiling, he scowled and narrowed his eyes before walking away. My heart cracked a little bit, what was with them this morning? Dakota then came padding out the den. "Hey Dakota, I was going to go hunting soon, wanna come?"_

"_So you can cast a spell on me? Get real?" He spat before walking away in the same direction as mom and dad. That crack splintered more and I watched as he walked away without another word. Kristy walked towards the entrance dropping a pile of logs on the floor. She looked at me._

"_Don't look at me." She barked. "Look at me again and I'll drain you of every drop of blood." She then walked away without another word._

"_What is with everyone?" I asked myself as the crack enlarged. Lupa emerged from the depths of the den. Before I could open my mouth, she threw a ball of her eclectic shield at me. But I managed to duck out the way and jump to my paws. "Lupa, what's wrong with you, you could have killed me!"_

"_We're safer without you." She snarled as she threw another. I rolled out the way and jumped to my paws again. "How much longer before you curse one of us?" She yelled again while throwing another which I barely escaped. "When are you going to put a spell on me?" She threw a fourth and grazed my side._

"_Lupa stop it, it's me, I'm your sister!"_

"_I don't have a sister." She growled. "My sister wouldn't cast a spell on my dad or make people say things against their will."_

"_I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking straight." I pleaded. "Lupa you're crazy!"_

"_Oh I'm crazy?" She snapped. It was then Jack came walking up the hill._

"_Jack, help, please." I pleaded to him._

"_Ok." He said with a smile. "I'll hold her, you hit her." He said looking at Lupa._

"_What?" I gasped. "Jack, what's wrong with you?" I asked as a tear welled in my eye._

"_What's wrong with me? You mean what's wrong with you?" He snarled. "I can't love someone who does the things you do, who has the power to kill."_

"_I never want to use it for that." I cried as I backed away, but I found I couldn't as my paws were nearly over the edge of the cliff that suddenly appeared behind me. "This is a dream, it's all a dream." I insisted and reassured to myself._

"_Now she talks to herself, and she calls me crazy." Lupa cackled._

"_It's best to just put her down." Jack sighed. I remember what dad taught me and did the unthinkable. I jumped over the cliff, falling the great distance down. I caught myself just before I did, but I still landed heavily on the floor. If this was a dream then it was mine, I can do as I wish. I looked up, but they all stood there. Mom, dad, Lupa, Dakota, Faolan, Jack, Grandma Jenny and Grandpa David, Cody, Melissa, Tony, Tess, Chance __and Kristy, all scowling at me._

"_You aren't our daughter." Mom growled. "We watched a sweet girl grow up, not a psychopathic she-wolf that uses her power to hurt others and force them to say things against their will."_

"_That was an accident." I pleaded as I backed up against the wall. All the humans had a gun in their hand and my dad changed, standing up on his back legs and holding a bow in his hand._

"_My sister was kind." Dakota said._

"_My daughter was loving." Dad added._

"_The pup I helped raise was generous." Tony said_

"_The little girl we raised always put others before herself." Lexi said as she and Karl stepped through the crowd._

"_But I do, I brought you back." I said looking at my family. "I made the pain go away, I hid you from death, I made us age slower, I wanted to take your place when you were raped." I finished looking at Lupa._

"_But you didn't, and I was." She barked. "It hurt so much, you could have stopped them from taking us away, but you didn't, you stood and watched as they took us away." I was lost for words; my heart was now broken beyond belief. Dakota vanished and reappeared right in front of me._

"_You're a heartless cow...so you won't need this." He suddenly plunged his paw into my chest as if it were paper; he broke through it that easily. Before I could scream he yanked his paw out holding my heart in it, then did the pain hit. I scream and covered the giant hole in my chest. But this was a dream, you can't die in dreams, so I was along for the ride. What I said before about controlling your dreams, I thought it was, but now I'm so wrong. I cried and wailed as an endless river of blood ran out my chest. He slammed his bloody paw against the floor, crushing my heart. Blood splurged out of it and it made the most disgusting of noises as it squelched. He smiled as he walked back to the others. They all really hated me. I looked up to my father; he aimed his bow with a strung arrow at me. Everything faded to black as he fired and I was lost in my nightmare._

I sat up after hearing the most horrid high pitched ringing in my head, pulling me out of my nightmare. I clasped my ears, but I saw mom, dad, Lupa and Dakota acting in the same way, seething and yelping from the surprise. Everyone else was awoken by it.

"This again!" Mom yelled.

"Dakota go. Guys we'll be back soon!" Dad yelled. The last I saw was a flash of green, as soon as it faded, we were somewhere else and the ringing stopped.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, as my hearing still being muffled.

"The Starnik Sense." Lupa replied. "You heard it too"?

"Yeah, it hurt."

"It does, are you ok honey?" Mom asked as she came over. Her voice strangely reminded me of my dream. I instantly looked down to my chest and felt around, obviously not feeling anything, but it was reassuring to know it.

"I'm fine." I said as I looked up at her.

"So you heard it too?" She asked again.

"Yeah, what was it?"

"A sense we all got a little while ago, it happens when there's conflict between human's and Wolves somewhere." Dakota answered.

"This hasn't happened before." I said. "Why now?"

"Maybe there hasn't been one since we left." Suddenly, a gunshot echoed around us. We didn't notice where we were. It was some alley somewhere, the weather here was far nicer, warmer. There wasn't any snow, but the longer we paid attention to the climate, the warmer we began to feel. We walked to the end of the alleyway and peaked around the corner, we were in a small village if some kind, we didn't see any other road other then this one, it was a town with only one road with buildings and homes either side of it. One or two stores were around, but what caught our eye was the ruckus going on down the road. Dozens of people stood on one side of the street and a large group of wolves of the other, all yelling at one another. Two police officers stood in-between them all, keeping them apart and waving a pistol around to keep them back.

"What's going on?" Dakota asked.

"Scott go and find out." Mom said. He nodded and changed. He removed his bow and arrows, asking Dakota to take them back to the others. They vanished at the same time he walked down the road and towards the humans. He went up to one and started talking, he wasn't recognised, but that was good. I didn't understand why we were here, were we supposed to stop it or something? He turned around and faced us when I hard a voice in my head.

"_The Wolves are accused of stealing; they're denying it so the entire town is out here."_

"_Are they?" _I heard mom ask, they must have linked in all our minds. Dakota and Lupa told me they're telepathic, but it was still weird.

"_They didn't do it; they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

"_How can you be sure?"_ Lupa asked.

"_I read their minds, they're telling the truth."_

"_So what do we do now?"_ I asked a he came back over and around the corner with us. The mental link was broken.

"Well, we were brought here for a reason, we need to stop it." He said.

"How?" Lupa asked. "We'll expose ourselves."

"Well, there's no harm in doing it, we are back now and it's our life again." Mom sighed. The yells of the humans and wolves grew louder, the argument getting out of control. We looked around the corner, seeing the police struggle to keep them all away from one another. Suddenly one of the men jumped passed them at the same time a wolf did, the two instantly brawling with one another. The wolves snapped and snarled while the human pushed and kicked. Another human joined in, followed by a third, then a second wolf. Slowly, the argument turned into a fight, this needed to end.

"Lupa go!" Mom yelled as we ran out. She seemed to know what she was doing. A green light came down from as high as the buildings and down to the ground. Dad threw out his arms, forcing the humans back to one side and the Wolves the other before Lupa brought the shield all the way down, splitting them apart. I stopped and let them walk on; I'm no good at this, whereas they've done this before.

The crowd gasped upon seeing them and the wall made in-between them, it was obvious they had seen this before and never expected to again.

"Enough!" Dad yelled as his eyes turned green along with mom, Lupa and Dakota. Mom looked back to see me standing there, so she motioned with her tail for me to follow, so I did, but I stuck close to her.

"We might use you." She whispered.

"Enough of this!" Dad yelled again as the crowd fell silent. "These Wolves are innocent!"

"They stole from my store!" The same man who first came charging out yelled to him and pointing to the large group.

"No we didn't!" One of the wolves protested. Once again, both sides started yelling at one another. But this time no-one said anything, not even dad. But there was a low rumbling sound and a ringing like a small bell that run all around us. I sensed it coming off dad, but I had no idea what it was. The crowd was silenced again and I could smell the fear coming off them all.

"We said enough of this!" Mom yelled. "We did not come back from the dead to find a world where all that's left is conflict again!" She looked back and nodded to Lupa who then lowered the shield. She stepped in-between the groups while we stood to the side. "You come here!" She said pointing to the same man and he came walking towards her. "And you!" She then pointed to the same wolf he brawled with. She then looked back up to the human. "What happened? Start from the beginning."

"I left a bag of groceries for a customer to deliver later on a window ledge. Later on when I came to collect them, they were gone and they were walking passed laughing about "how funning it was"." He said scowling at them the entire time.

"Now you." She said looking to the wolf.

"We walked passed but didn't see anything; we were laughing about something we did earlier."

"My daughter is a witch!" She yelled out for everyone to hear, making my eyes widen. "She will make the truth be known." She then waved over to me. I was reluctant but then dad nudged me with his foot which got me to start walking. I reached her, my ears flattened to the back of my head and tail tucked under slightly. "Go on, you can do it." Mom whispered. I looked back and forth from the human and wolf before speaking.

"These words of trust no-one will believe, it is honesty that we seek from thee, till when I say this spell shall last, say the truth about the future, present and past." I said looking at the wolf who had the normal reaction to it. His eyes fluttered and he looked a little light headed.

"What did you do to me"?

"It was a truth spell, you cannot lie." His facial expression didn't change, if jack was here, he'd be able to sort this out without me having to do this.

"Now you, ask him if he robbed you." Mom demanded of the human. He glared down at him and asked just that.

"No, we were just walking passed." He said looking up at the human, but then at me, dumbfounded he said it against his will.

"Then what were you laughing about, what did you do that was funny?" Mom asked.

"Just before we played a prank on one of our friends." He said pointing back to one of the wolves. "We didn't steal anything." Once again, he was confused as to why he suddenly started saying something against his will. It flashed my back to my dream this morning, but I had to push it from my mind for now.

"Is that all?" Mom asked.

"Yes, that's all." He replied.

"Then were did they go?" The human asked.

"There was a bag on the floor underneath the window, but we didn't think anything off it, so we left it." The wolf replied. I saw this spell was no longer needed.

"You can stop now." Was all I said, his eyes fluttered again, showing that he was realised of this curse.

"One of us will be back tomorrow." Mom said as we got up and turned to walk back.

"How are you back?" The human asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mom giggled as we kept walking. Dad was talking with one of the cops, probably explaining how they were back. I sensed the entire town behind us staring as we walked passed dad, him turning on the way and walking off down the road back into the alley.

"Well that was fun." Lupa giggled.

"It was cool to do that again."

"It's in your blood to help." Dad chuckled. "All of you." He said looking at me. I smiled a little and looked away. "What?" he chuckled again.

"It's just weird." I responded.

"What is sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"You've done this for a while now, this is my first time."

"You'll get used to it, you'll have us." Dad added.

"How about you and I come back tomorrow, I'll show you some more things." Mom suggested.

"Ok, that sounds fun." I replied tail wagging a little.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the others." Dakota said holding up his paw. We took hold of it and he brought us home to a concerned group, but it wasn't that hard for them to understand. I was starting to dislike my powers, my heritage; I can do nearly anything I wanted with them. I could break into a bank, I could kill, I could make someone squeal with information. I was right with my first assumption, I was a weapon.

**Not much of an interesting chapter, just a little something to go with the story i guess. But Myka seems to think she's not made for her gifts, that her first thought on her being a weapon was correct. She can do nearly anything she wants. She's brought back the dead, she can make other tell the truth against their will, she's hid her siblings from death, move things with her mind, healed others, she is the ultimate weapon, something the Ditori would find most valuable. That nightmare seems to have scared her a little, but let's hope it was only a nightmare and not Shadow's doing...again. Place your bets on who you think the Earth Angel is in your review, this time you can't change them, let's see who you think it is. hehehe. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	41. Chapter 41 A Resurrection…Of nightmares

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 41: A Resurrection…Of Nightmares

**Myka's P.O.V**

The next day, mom did what she said she did. She asked Dakota to bring me and her to that town we came to yesterday where the fight occurred over a pointless cause and lack of evidence started it. She wasn't being cautious anymore or worried of exposure, she was once again, the world would soon know that the Starnik are back once again. I had another dream last night, one where everyone hated me, one where in the end I had my heart ripped out after being accused of being a heartless monster that curses and cast spells on others and makes them do what I please. It really was the mother of all nightmares, but only this time was it my own father who ripped it out this time.

We appeared in the same alley we did yesterday, emerging out of it proved it to be a far quieter morning, no-one was yelling, no gunshots were being fired, it was far more peaceful, just how this town should be. Instantly, we were stared at by everyone, Human's and Wolves, but we were in for a much bigger shock when we saw a group of people in the area we were at yesterday. A man with a camera, another stood just behind it and a woman stood opposite the camera with that shopkeeper just beside her. It was a news crew, something I saw mom tense up from seeing.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Do we go over there or not?" She asked looking over at me.

"Well, you're the Starnik; the world should know your back." I replied.

"Not just us dear." She smiled. "You are as well." And she then licked my cheek. But then…

"There they are!" That same man saw us approaching, the camera man and woman came barrelling over instantly bombarding us with a question. I shuffled closer to mom who didn't seem to flinch; I could only guess she had gotten used to this before she died.

"Rosie is that you?" The woman asked upon approach.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What do you have to say for yourself and on behalf of the others? You were pronounced dead and there is footage and pictures of your bodies, how can you explain that." She asked as she moved the microphone back and forth from us.

"My daughter here brought us back." She said licking my ear and making me look away in embarrassment.

"So the stories of your pregnancy were true?"

"They were, I gave birth shortly after we died."

"So she's a supernatural like the rest of you?"

"She is." She giggled. "Tell them Myka." Mom said shoving me a little. I looked up at the woman, my old shy nature shining through as if I were a pup again.

"I…" I cleared my mouth. "I'm a witch… I have my dad's power and my moms." I said with all my nervousness building.

"Have you lived on you own since it happened?"

"I was adopted my some friends of the family, I only knew of my powers in May this year and I only brought back my parents this month and my siblings a few months before that."

"So now that you're back…" She started and turning to mom. "Are you going to carry on what you started?"

"We are, but there's not much more to do now. When we have finished in this country, we'll move onto the next and travel around the world."

"Where are the others?" She then asked looking behind us.

"We only came to check up on things after yesterday, we'll be heading home soon. Do you mind if we go now?" Mom responded. A red light on the camera switched off, and the man that stood behind it patted the woman on the shoulder and whispered something to her.

"Sure." He said. "We're just about done here."

"How many people are going to see that?" Mom asked.

"Only a 350 million." He chuckled. "The world needs to know you're back."

"Ok, thank you." Mom said before we turned around and walked away. "Are you ok honey?" She then asked me.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You seem very quiet; I've never seen you like this."

"I've just got a lot of things running through my mind at the moment." I sighed.

"Like what?"

"That you're back, Michael's gone, the world knows about you, my nightmares…"

"You're having nightmares?"

"Yeah, only two, but they're horrible."

"Oh honey." She cooed and wrapping her paws around me again. "Wanna talk about them?"

"It's ok, they're only nightmares after all, they'll end soon."

"Ok, whatever you want." I took this moment to part my jaws and inhale her sweet scent. I found it incredible we had a similar scent, but I just found it even more so that I was able to smell her. Only a few weeks ago did I think that I'd never have the chance to do so. I was the luckiest girl in the world, one to have such an amazing family and set of friends, but also to have the ability to bring my family back from the dead. "Now what's wrong?" She giggled, seeing that I wasn't going to let go.

"I missed you so much." I sighed and holding her tighter, ever wanting to let her go again. "Don't let me go again."

"Never pup, never again." She sighed. "What shall we do while we wait for your brother?"

"Well I don't know about you…" I said pulling back from her. "Something smells good around that around." I said pointing down an alley that led behind what looked like a café.

"Go have a look, I'll wait here." She giggled. "And bring something back for me." I said shoving to go and walking to the other side of the road to a bench. I trotted away towards the smell, whatever it was, it was so enticing, I couldn't resist. I turned left, the only way I could go to see a dumpster on the left side of the wall at the far end of the alley that was a dead end. But then I saw the filthy state of the alley, horrid scents and other trash lingered about, it was disgusting, it wasn't worth seeking out whatever it was that was in here. I sighed, thinking we'd have to wait until lunch to eat before turning to walk away. But then someone weakly called out.

"Help..." I froze and took a few more steps back, looking once again towards the back.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Help me, please." The voice said again. It was a male, human or wolf I wasn't sure, but I couldn't leave them here. I looked down again at the filth I was about to walk in, so taking a deep breath and I walk on towards the voice.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Behind the dumpster, my leg's caught." The voice did indeed come form that direction.

"Are you a wolf?"

"Yeah, please don't leave me like the others did." I around the dumpster, and there he lay, a wolf with his back left leg trapped behind the dumpster, trapped.

"I won't, don't worry." I said softly. He was a grey wolf with a colour like Lupa on the inside of his legs, chest and belly. "How did you get here?" I asked while I looked for a way to get him out.

"I was looking for something to eat in the dumpster when I slipped. My friends saw it but left me."

"Some friends." I sighed in disgust, what kind of friends would leave you here. "How are we going to do this?" I questioned. He didn't seem to have a way out either, or else he would have done it. I'm not strong enough to push it away from the wall, no wolf was. I could use my power, there's nothing wrong with it, we're not exactly in hiding at the moment are we. But it might be a good idea to do it discreetly. "Close your eyes." I said. "I don't want any of this crap blinding you." He nodded and closed and covered them. I stood just opposite him, placing my paws on the dumpster to make it look like I was about to pull. I did, but I used my power as well. My eyes lit up green like usual and I pulled while using it, something dad taught me. I pulled and slowly the dumpster moved, I only had to a little way before he was able to slither his leg out. But suddenly, he jumped to his paws and tackled me to the ground pinning me by standing on my shoulders. "Hey, what the hell!" I yelled. He just started laughing. But his snickers were joined by others. A second wolf jumped out the dumpster, and third jumped down from an air conditioning unit form above and a forth emerging from under some trash bags, all having a menacing face on. "What you said about having friends?"

"Best friends ever." He whispered in my ear.

"So what now?" I asked. "You rape me?" I demanded.

"She doesn't look as stupid as I thought." A completely grey wolf snickered.

"Just don't be sorry if my mate come and finds you." I growled. "And my mom's only just around the corner."

"Then you'd better be quiet or we'll kill you both." My eyes widened, I wasn't going to let them do this. I snarled and rolled over sending him falling off me. It gave me the opportunity to jump to my paws and scramble away from the group and towards the back of the alley, but it was a dead end, I'd have to think of another way around them.

"Oh, we like the ones that put up a fight." One of the brown wolves chuckled. They moved in closer. I looked around to think of a way out that didn't involve using my power on them. That's when I saw a ladder leading to a balcony just above us. It was out of jumping reach, but not mine. Just before they reached me, I jumped and picked myself up just as dad taught me. I flew ten feet in the air and grabbed the last step of the ladder, hanging onto it for dear life by wrapping my forelegs around it but letting my back legs dangle. I couldn't climb it.

"How the hell did she do that?!" One of the gasped.

"She's one of those freaks." Another chuckled. "All the better."

"The view is very nice from down here honey!" One of the yelled up.

"Don't call me honey!" I snarled down at them. "If you don't run now, I'll howl for my mom!"

"Another to join our party." The grey one chuckled. "Maybe we should bring her around." He suggested to the others.

"Don't you touch her!" I snarled.

"Then come down here!" He barked and stamping his foot. I looked across to the corner of the alleyway. I wasn't going to let them rape me, and I wasn't going to let them rape my mom.

"These words of trust I do not believe, it is honesty that I seek from thee, from when I say this spell shall last, say the truth about the future, present and past!" I yelled down to all of them. "How many of you are mated!" I demanded down to them. I looked down, seeing them two of them raising their paws. "Do you two have pups?!" What sickened me the most was the fact that only one of them did, and it was the grey one. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because our sex life is terrible." He answered, taking everyone else and even himself by surprise.

"I release you from this curse." I yelled down to them. They shook their heads and started snarling up at me again. I hoped I'd make them see sense, that they would see their mates need their attention, not other she-wolves. But it didn't work.

"Come down here now or we will go and get our mother!" The grey one snarled again. They all stepped back so I had space to land. I couldn't let them do this to mom, but I wasn't going to let them do it to me either. I felt an evil spark over come me, something that could teach them a lesson and make them think twice before doing this again. I released my grip and landed with a big thud, but quickly gaining my composure.

"So, you want me do you?" I asked slyly making all their heads tilt in confusion. "Then what are you waiting for? Don't keep me waiting." I added turning my back to them and walking to the end of the alleyway. I heard them walk after me; sick males like this could never turn down a seducing she-wolf. I wanted to retch at how disgusting these wolves were. I turned and laid down on my side, putting on a more seductive performance that seemed to have been work. All four of these guys watched on. "So who's first?" Obviously, it was the grey on who by now I presumed was the ringleader stepped forwards. I rolled over completely onto my back, taking a more submissive position. He stepped over me and smiled evilly down.

"It wasn't what I had in mind, but this will do just fine." He chuckled.

"Tell me…" I said putting my paws on his chest. "Can you fly?" He titled his head again, right before I flashed my eyes at him, making his own widen in shock.

"You're…"

"The Starnik." I smiled right before I "Apexed" him I've heard dad say, and sending him high in the air. I jumped to my paws and right before he came crashing to the ground with bone crushing force, I caught him and punched his face while he hovered in front of me. The force of it sent him soaring past the other guys and into the wall at the far end of the alley; if mom was still waiting for me she would have seen that. The others couldn't believe what was happening and it wasn't long before with a wave of my paw that the brown one flew back as well and rendering unconscious upon colliding with the wall. The remaining two started running, but I threw my paw out for the third, the other grey one and he too picked up more speed and crashed into the wall and lying over the other two. The fourth managed to get around the corner before I had a chance to get him. But suddenly, there was a loud bark and he came thundering back around the corner and into the wall and lying beside the other three, all four now lying still. Still breathing, just knocked out.

Mom then came running around the corner, her eyes green with worry and fear and she saw me. "What happened?" She asked as she came running over to me. I wrapped my paws around her and started crying now that it was finally over.

"They were going to rape me." Her grip around me tightened. "But I stopped them, one of them has a family, how sick are they?!" I screamed and pointing back to the grey one.

"What happened?"

"I came around here to get something to eat, the grey one started calling me saying he hurt his leg, I helped him, but then the others came out of nowhere and they stated saying things. I tried not to hurt them, but I didn't have a choice." I said as I buried my face into her chest again. I felt one of her tears land on my cheek.

"It's ok, their not going to hurt you anymore."

"I had to pretend I wanted it, they said they were going to come and get you, I had to do it."

"You did the right thing." She cooed. "They would have hurt us both; you don't need to be ashamed."

"But I didn't want to use my power to hurt people, now I have." I cried. It was then we were engulfed in green and when I looked back Dakota and dad stood with smiles, but when they saw us they both faded into that of worry.

"Go and talk to Jack." Mom said pulling back but keeping her paws around me. "He'll help you; let me talk to the others." She added licking my cheek. I nodded as she let me go, Jack was stood next to dad, looking just as worried. Dad was about to speak when mom told him not to and for Jack to come with me, which they both did. Jack came walking over to me and I led him away and as soon as we were out of ear shot, he asked…

"Myka what's wrong?" I sniffled while coming to a stopping and wrapping my paws around him and burying my face into his neck.

"Something happened while we were away." I cried.

"What honey?" He asked rubbing my back.

"I was nearly raped by four wolves." I sniffled. His paw made a quick move and he pushed me away so he could look at my face, but he kept his paws on me.

"Did they?" He quickly asked.

"No, but I did something really wrong." I said as a tear ran down my face.

"What?" He asked again.

"They said they would go and get mom as well if I didn't, so I pretended to want it."

"You did what?" He asked again.

"I had to say that I wanted it so I could stop them. I let one of them stand over me and I put my paws on his chest." His eyes widened again. "Jack I'm sorry, I had to do it."

"You could have just used you power to stop them." He said a little disappointed but obviously annoyed.

"You know I don't want to use my power to hurt others. If it makes you happy then I did in the end, there are four unconscious wolves now in that alley."

"But you let him get that far with you; you were willing to let that happen!" He said growing increasingly agitated.

"Jack I had to or else they would have just run and got mom, I had to do it." He smelt my chest and stomach quickly.

"You even smell of him." He grumbled.

"That was when he pinned me down, I couldn't stop him."

"You could've." He growled before turning his back on me.

"Don't turn your back on me!" I snapped. "You can't just walk away!"

"Just watch me!" He yelled back and doing just that. He walked away and I watched in disbelief. I choked on a sob before turning tail and running back. I passed mom and dad who were looking for me, but I didn't stop. I ran passed them and back to the den where I curled up in the back, covering my face with my tail and crying into it. I cried to myself, trying to keep it quiet when someone walked in. I looked quick to see Dakota.

"Leave me only." I cried.

"Myka it's ok." He whispered and taking a step closer, that's when I lost it.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed at him like never before. Suddenly, he flew backwards as if he was hit by a train. He flew out the den, completely off the ground, but he jumped before he hit the ground, I don't know where he appeared to, but at least he didn't hurt himself. I cried like a maniac. What was wrong with me? I cast a spell to make Shadow say things against his will, I get left with the only choice to seduce a group of wolves, my mate hates me, I throw my brother around this he's a pebble, I refuse to let my siblings die, resulting in my sister hating me, I nearly kill a group of wolves, I have killed before, my whole life has been a giant disaster. Nothing has gone right in it, ever!

I opened my eyes after seeing it was now dark, I could only guess that I've cried myself to sleep. A fire was going outside, and everyone was sat around it talking, but quietly. I wiped my damp cheeks and sniffled. I wasn't going to go out there, but I wanted to know what they were talking about. Thanks to my fathers black fur, I was able to sneak right up to the entrance and hear what they were talking about. I was able to make out mom talking. "…a danger to everyone." She started. "She can't stay like this."

"She needs to control it better." Dakota added.

"She can, it's just what she's using it for." Dad said.

"She said she didn't want to use it for hurting others, but she has." Jack said.

"She used it on me today." Dakota added.

"So what do we do?" Tony asked.

"We could bind her powers." Faolan suggested.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"I know a recipe that binds a supernaturals powers, it removes them completely. She won't be a danger to herself or anyone."

"We can't do that to her." Dad sighed. "We just need to give her time."

"She's out of control." Mom said. "She cast a spell on Shadow, knocked out those wolves, and much more. We wanted her to have a normal life…" It was then she had a look on her face that suggested she came up with an idea. "Maybe we should go back." Everyone's eyes widened, even mine.

"No, one of us can mom." Lupa said. "If we go back, she won't have any powers. She needs you two."

"But neither will the other one of you." Dad interjected. I couldn't believe what they were saying; they were talking about me behind my back. My own family, saying I'm "out of control", that they plan on taking away my powers, but worst of all, one of them die again. After everything I've been through and done to bring them back, now they propose to be sent back! I racked my claws into the stone wall, I was furious, upset, pain by what I was hearing, did they not love me like they said?

"Let me go back and talk with Grandma and dad, maybe they can think of something." Lupa said readying to Astral out. But before I noticed, I burst out of the den and screamed.

"I HATE YOU!" They all spun around; shocked and surprised I had heard everything they were talking about. But they were the stupid ones who chose to do it out here, what were the chances I'd wake up to hear them.

"Myka, it's not what you think." Mom said quickly getting to her paws, but I just screamed in her face again.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Right before I turned and ran around the den crying. I had to get away before I did something out of my control once more. I heard mom start calling back and crying behind me, and a glance showed everyone getting to their paws and feet, Dakota would catch me, so I needed to get away from him. I pictured the plains in my mind while saying. "There is no time to stop and stare, make it quick to travel there, for it is time that I now need, take me there so I may succeed." Dakota appeared right in front of me, but then he vanished, along with everything else as I appeared somewhere else. It worked like I wanted it to, I teleported to the plains and I didn't stop running, I ran across them and through the long grass, disturbing the herd of caribou as I passed. I looked behind me to see the faint glow of the fire up in the trees up the hill, but no-one following. The grass tugged against my fur as if trying to stop me themselves. I continued to cry as I ran across the long plains. A small cliff came into view, so using what dad taught me, I jumped and picked myself up as I did, easily clearing it and landing on the edge of the fifteen foot cliff as I continued running into the trees.

After everything I have been through to get them back, they treat me like this. They plot behind my back to take away my powers; they say how I'm out of control. I had no choice in doing what I did today, I was only having some fun when I cast those spells, I'm not out of control, I've just never had any other choice. Why do they have to be like this? My bracelets rattled on my leg as I ran, I wanted to take them off and leave them behind, they only reminded me of them. But then again, if I take off dad's one, Gram's and Shadow would be able to find me, I knew they'd know what occurred by now and would be trying to sense me out.

I jumped over a log, I felt like I had been running and crying for over an hour, but that was because I did. Never had I run of far this fast, but that was because I have a reason to get away. I came to a sliding stop when I nearly fell over a cliff, and a much higher one at that. I was at the far end of the plains; I had a view of the entire thing. The drop bellow was hundreds of feet down, what was to stop me from jumping right now, nothing in life has gone right lately, and they were planning on stripping me of my powers, I could do them the favour. If they loved me then they wouldn't do this.

I looked up at the half full moon, I wanted to break something, I wanted to do anything to take out all these emotions. But I was going to listen to something Karl and Lexi once told me, _"Speak out your emotions…"_ Lexi's voice echoed in my mind as I thought back to it. _"Sing them out, it helps, it makes you free."_ I looked back up at the moon as my tears fell down my face. So I threw back my head and sung, something that just came to mind, but I felt like I knew it somewhere before.

"_Heart beats fast,_

_Colours and promises,_

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,_

_But watching do this to me,_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away goes away somehow,_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_But now I'm lost and I'm afraid, because I loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'd have loved you for a thousand more…"_

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Myka took things the wrong way, but we were foolish to even be thinking what we were said, especially right outside the place she cried herself to sleep. We couldn't do what we said to her, she's only had her powers for a few months before she lost them and another three before getting them back again, she's finding out what she can do with them, Lupa and I were like that, seeing what we could get away with. We ran after her, but she managed to get away. I made mom see sense that what we were saying was wrong, and she even admitted Lupa and I were rather mischievous when we found ours; she was just doing the same. What Jack did didn't help either, that only riled her up even more. Just as I was staring to like him, he goes and does this, but I had to put my anger on hold for the grey wolf for the time being, Myka was out here somewhere.

Mom was crying heavily into Scott neck as we gathered around the fire again. Lupa was sat with her eyes closed; trying to sense her out, all we could do it wait. Lupa was the only one we knew who could sense Myka. Grandma and dad can't because of the bracelet she wears, but we assumed Lupa can because we three of us have half the same blood. But then there is this whole Earth Angel thing, the other one who can sense her, but that was a whole new pool of fish, something I wasn't really thinking about.

Lupa opened her eyes. "I can't find her, she's got far away." Mom started to look hopeful, but then she started wailing again after hearing this into Scott's shoulder.

"We're the worst parents ever." She sobbed. "We can't say things like that about her."

"I know, but we have to find her and tell her how sorry we are." Scott whispered and rubbing her back. Lupa then caught my attention by looking towards the den.

"I'll be back in a minute."

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I heard Grandma's voice in my head calling me from inside the den, and that's where I found not only her, but dad as well. "Hey guys, did you find her?"

"No, but we think we know of a way that you can." Dad said standing up.

"How?" I quickly asked, now seeing hope that there was a way.

"You're the only one who can sense her; you just need to widen your range of sense."

"I don't know how." I replied. "I can only do three miles and she's not in it."

"It's one of your gifts, and gifts can be developed like the rest of yours." Dad said stepping forward. "Close your eyes and do what you usually do." I nodded and did just that. I made the map of the area, but only three miles, I couldn't see beyond that.

"Now what?" I asked trying to remain focused.

"You need to will it to go further, see everything from a different perspective." Grandma replied. I saw on my map everyone else just outside as blue dots. I zoomed in to make out their shapes before pulling back out.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Just don't think about it." Dad answered. "You don't want to try to do it, you DO it." They weren't making any sense, how do you do something without trying to do it? I thought for a moment, maybe they meant to not think about it, picture it as something I can already do. If I believe I can do it, then I can. That's kind of how my powers work anyway, if I want it to happen, I believe it will work and picture how I wanted it to. I did the same now, suddenly, the map reeled back quickly, and I had a view of the globe slowly revolving. I chocked on a laugh, I was really doing it. But I had to stay focused. I pictured Myka, wanting her to show up. A red dot appeared six miles from where I was, still in Jasper thank god. It was her. I pulled in closer, seeing she was sat right on the edge of a cliff, singing to herself. I wanted to cry hearing her words.

I opened my eyes, grandma and dad were gone, they had done what they needed. So I ran back outside to the others.

"I found her!" I yelled happily making them all look at me.

"Where?" Scott quickly asked and trotting over with mom and Dakota.

"The overlook." I replied. "Quickly get us there." I said forcefully grabbing my brother's paw. Mom and Scott did the same and soon we appeared there. We used to come here when we were pups, Dakota and I found it amazing to see. We found Myka lowering her head and looking up at the moon, unaware of out presence.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Myka lowered her head after singing, she felt a whole load better, feeling like three tonnes had been taken off her shoulders. Why couldn't she have lived with Karl and Lexi all her life, why did she have to leave on her birthday when she should have spent the day with them, she could have saved them and still lived with them. None of this would have happened.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a sniffled behind her, and to her disbelief it was her family, her mother looking on with a watery layer covering her eyes. She growled lightly and readied to jump off the cliff, not to kill herself, just to get away from them. "Myka wait." Scott said stopping her.

"I run away to get away from you, can't you even give me the decency to calm down?!" She yelled back.

"Myka we're sorry." Rosie pleaded. "If it helps you didn't hear all of it."

"You still said it!" She snapped back. "You still thought it, had I not heard I bet you would have done it." She barked with such ferocity. "Everything I've been though was to get us back as a family, I've nearly been raped, killed, I've been killed, I've had my powers taken away, shot at, had my bones broken, had the freight of my life when I got my powers. But in the end my family says I'm out of control and I need to have them taken away!"

"Myka…" Lupa said taking a step forward. "Dakota and I were like you when we found out about our powers. We wanted to know what we could do and get away with. Like playing constant pranks on mom and dad. We got in trouble sometimes for it; we were out of control as well."

"I forgot what they were like." Rosie added. "But now I just realise that you're going through the same thing." They thought they were getting through to her, but she wasn't even listening.

"You wanna know something Karl and Lexi told me? The reason I was singing?" She asked. "They told me to "sing out my pain and I'll be free again." It worked until you showed up again. I wish they were my parents." She turned to jump, but then she heard something she never expected. Scott stepped forwards and opened his mouth, singing himself.

"**I know I've done wrong, Left your heart torn,**

**Is that what Fathers do?**

**Took you so low, where only fools go,**

**We shook the angel in you.**

**But now we're rising from the crowd,**

**Rising up to you,**

**Rising with all the strength I found,**

**There's nothing you can do."**

**Now I need to know now, know now, can you love me again?**

**I need to know can, know now can, you love us again?"**

She turned and looked at him out the corner of her eye, starting to feel just how sorry he was, how sorry they all were. But she still wasn't buying into it, so she jumped and plummeted to the ground. They just didn't understand, singing and howling wasn't going to take back what they had done, nothing was. The ground approached and she slowed herself down to land safely, but they were waiting at the bottom for her. She growled at them before turning to walk around them, but the Dakota started singing to her, taking her by surprise.

"**If you could see me now would you recognize me,  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me,  
Would you follow every line on our tear stained face,  
Put your paw on a heart that's was cold,  
As the day you were taken away,**

**I know it's been awhile but we could see you clear as day,  
Right now, I wish I could hear you say,  
I forgive you now so please take my trust,  
But if you can't see me now then it's a must,  
You used to say I won't know or when until it cost me,  
Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it,  
So when I lost my sister, someone's lost a mom,  
And when you lost you're dad, then he's lost a daughter,  
And I'm all missing now, yeah we're all missing now,  
So when we got the second to look down at you now,  
Myka we were missing you then and now."**

She still ignored their pleas for forgiveness, and continued to circle around them and star walking across the plains, only then to here a second voice. This time it was Lupa, what was this some sort of musical? She found it funny, did they really think they'd be so easily forgiven just by singing to her and taking in what she told them.

"_Once upon time__, __a few mistakes ago__  
__I was in your sights__, __you got me alone__  
__You found me, you found me, you found me___

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that__  
__But when I fell hard, you took a step forward,__  
__With me, with me, with me…___

_But you were long gone,__  
__When you were next to me,__  
__And I realize the blame is on me,___

_Cause I knew you were family when you walked in,__  
__So shame on me now,__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been,__  
__Till you put me down oh,__  
__I knew you were family when you walked in,__  
__So shame on me now,__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been,__  
__Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

Myka froze, seeing that they were just going to following her, she looked back Just as Lupa finished, she saw the desperation for forgiveness in their eyes, she could smell it on them. Only one remained…her mother. "So what are you going to say? Something to make me feel even worse about myself?" She asked seeing that listening to them was the only way to get them to leave her alone and turning to face them.

"When you brother and sister were born, I used to sing them a lullaby, one I was going sing to you. I did sing it to you before you were born." She said with a tear in her eye. Myka looked at her puzzled, right before Rosie opened her mouth and never before had Myka felt so loved hearing it. Her voice was smooth, the song was slow, and she carried it so well.

"_Time stands still,  
beauty in all she is,  
I will be brave,  
I will not let anything, Take away,  
What's standing in front of me,  
Every breath, every hour has come to this,_

_One step closer…"_

Why did this song mean so much to Myka, she felt as if she had known it her entire life, and it sounded do similar and sounded similar to how she sung only moments earlier. It was like she was hearing a distant memory that kept niggling her in the back of her mind. It was the same lullaby she was singing only moments ago, but how, she's never heard it before, it just sounded…right.  
"I have died everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

Suddenly her father opened his mouth, somehow knowing the words to this himself, but how, he wouldn't know it. He started to sing with her.

_**And all along I believed I would find you,  
Time has brought your heart to me,  
I have loved you for a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more…"**_

Myka was being more and more compelled by the second, as each word flew past her ears; she was beginning to forgive them. She saw the forgiveness flowing out of them in their voices. She suddenly felt an urge, one that flowed from her very heart and to her lips. Her mother was crying, as was nearly her father, but Myka didn't hold them back, she forgave them as she sung back.

"_**I have died everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…"**_ She walked towards her mother who opened her paws to her and joyfully wrapping them around her. She listened as her mother, Father, Brother and Sister continued to sing the lullaby, the last verse. She listened to her mother's heart beating in rhythm to the words, she inhaled her scent as she felt her breathing and the tears falling onto her head.

"_**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**__**…"**_

"I'm so sorry." Myka sobbed into her mother's fur.

"No, we're sorry." She cooed and rubbing her back. "We shouldn't have thought those things, let only said them. You're perfect in every way."

"I don't hate you." She whimpered making them all laugh a little. She felt another set of paws wrap around her which was her father, followed by her siblings. "Shall we forget this happened? I can do that." Myka asked.

"No honey, we want to remember this so we don't do it again." Scott said nuzzle her cheek from behind her.

"We love you so much Myka, please don't think we hate you."

"I forgive you, just don't talk about me behind my back, I've had too much of that and lies."

"We won't." Lupa giggled lightly.

"And stop me if I use my power against someone." She added.

"We will." Rosie whispered sweetly.

"Shall we get home? I'm sure the others will be getting worried." Dakota suggested. On-one answered, but he did it anyway. After a low boom and a flash of green, they were at home, but they were in for a shock. They appeared in the entrance of the den, everyone was sat around the fire with happy faces, but not for their arrival, but that did bring their happy faces to a bigger expression.

"Why's everyone so happy?" Scott asked them becoming confused. It was then someone right in front of him spun around, with a smile of his own, someone they never thought they'd see again. Scott gasped. "Michael?!"


	42. Chapter 42: Developments

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 42: Developments

**Michael's P.O.V**

Sam had his gun to my head; I saw I wasn't going to get away from him without being shot or one of the others in my place. It was obvious how this was going to end. If what Sam said was correct, then is shouldn't kill him, but it would me, it would only slow him down. I had to give my friends a fighting chance. So I did the unthinkable, I pushed myself back, taking Sam with me at the Sam time I cast up a wall of fire in the archway of the sanctum, stopping them from coming after me. Rubble rained down all around us and when I looked up, the entire ceiling had formed a massive circle that broke away. The entire mountain coming down on us. I closed my eyes and opened my arms and accepted death. The ceiling crumbled and pushed me to the ground, but I wasn't dead. Everything fell silent as it all settled around me. Blood trickled out of my mouth and I felt my spine slowly caving in on me. Sam's body lay just beside me, his body bent completely in half at a gut retching angle. A ton of weight in the form of rock lay on my stomach and legs, there was no getting out.

I spluttered and couched up a clot of blood while looking up to the ceiling, when not one, but two people stood over me, I knew exactly who they were. "The day I die, you two come for me." I spluttered.

"Would you rather someone else come?" John said kneeling down behind me with Glenn beside him. I smiled, but it made me wince in pain.

"Don't fight it." Glenn, spoke, with his voice. "Just relax."

"You can talk?"

"Dieing does a lot of things for you." He chuckled. I looked to my left when I heard the faint and muffled cries and yells of the others shouting for me through the rubble and in the sanctum.

"They're so going to be pissed about this."

"Naa they won't." John said sitting on a rock and leaning against his arms on his legs and Glenn sat with his legs crossed behind me.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"Because we've been sent to come talk to you."

"By who?"

"God does exist you know." Glenn answered.

"By what I've seen, I'm willing to believe it."

"He's still got plans for you." He added. I looked up at him, clenching my eyes and wincing again to see him better.

"He's going to give you a second chance." John said. "But at a price."

"He's seen what you've done to the world, following and completing the Starnik's Prophecy and leading your little group. He thinks you still need to be around to do it."

"Scott and Rosie can do it, but he wants you to be apart of it." Glenn finished.

"So what happens now?" I wheezed as blood loss and death started to come over me all the more.

"You get up." John said getting to his feet and clapping his hands once. Glenn did also and walked around to large rock that lay over me. Some how, yet some what expectedly he flipped the slab off as if it was cardboard. It exposed the great wound; blood seeped out at a much quicker rate, covering Sam who now lay squished under that rock. My spine was broken, how did they expect me to get up? "If you don't get up you never will again."

"Fancy giving me a hand?" I coughed.

"It's all on you bro." Glenn smiled. "If you get up, the price will be paid, your body will be healed by him and you can go and find the others again."

"The price?" I questioned.

"You'll receive a new power." John answered. "To create and manipulate smoke, not fire."

"That sucks, I might just lie here." I sighed and closing my eyes. But then I felt a sharp kick in my right arm, and John suddenly appearing there when he was the other side of me.

"That's what the boy I first met would say." He said sternly. "The boy who had no control over his emotions, who could have killed his friends and family with one burst of anger."

"It's not as bad as you think." Glenn said kneeling down and waving a hand over me, I felt a drastic improvement and loss of pain run through me, although the wounds still bled and looked the same. "If you get up, you will know how to use them instantly. We've seen what they are and let me tell you they're worth getting up for."

"If I can see you, shouldn't I be dead?"

"You are, your mind is the last thing to shut down. That's why you're not feeling anything."

"Then what was with the whole wave thing?" I asked.

"Just to make it look like I healed you." Glenn chuckled. "But you have to get up before your brain shuts down." He said more seriously and standing up. "You will be given a new body, you old one will stay here and you can find the others. But you have to get up." I shuffled, but that only brought back the pain which stopped when I froze again.

"We never said it would be easy." John chuckled. I tried again, this time rolling onto my front, so I yelled with the amount of pain that coursed through me. My back bending in a horrid angle and blood squelching under me.

"Nearly." Glenn chuckled.

"Shut up." I groaned while moving my hands under me to push back up. I had to will myself to get up, god wants me to get up, so I bloody well going to. Wanting to scream, I managed to crawl onto my hands and knees.

"Nearly there." Glenn spoke. I stayed like this for a moment, just to have a break form the pain.

"Why didn't you two come back?"

"We weren't given a chance." John chuckled. "That's why we're all giving you one."

"Us all?" I questioned and looking over to him now sitting on a rock just in front of me.

"You'll see, but only if you get up." He said again. I looked back down to the ground; I felt I didn't have long left, so I needed to get this over. Yelling again, I brought one knee up, before waiting a few seconds. I summoned all my strength to push up all the way and jumping to my feet. Suddenly, all the pain was gone, I felt…new. I lifted up my shirt; there was no blood, or anything on it showing I had just died. There wasn't a mark on me. But then I looked down to my feet to see my body lying on the floor. John and Glenn had vanished, kind of like I expected.

"I had faith you'd get up." I woman's face said behind me. I whirled around, a she-wolf sat on a rock smiling at me. I recognised her; it was that one who did the wedding ceremony, the same one who allowed Glenn and me all those years ago to understand wolves.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The gods sent me to come and get you moving." She giggled, she still had the same one, she couldn't stop when I first saw her. "And to give you some information."

"What information?" I asked.

"Come here." She said motioning for me to come over. So I did and knelt down one on knee so I was at her level. She took one paw and placed it on my head. But as soon she touched me, words, emotions, pictures and voices flashed and echoed in my mind. It felt like it lasted an hour, but she only pulled her paw away the moment she touched me. I had knowledge of a power, some sort of smoke manipulation. "Know you can use your power with hurting anyone." She said.

"Thanks, I guess." I said getting back up.

"Ok, first let's take care of that." She waved her paw in the direction of my body, and it faded in a white light. "Secondly, you need to find the others."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Take my paw and I'll take you there." She replied holding out her paw. So I took hold of it. "But I ask that you wait until tomorrow night to show yourself again, they need to get through this first."

"That's fine." I responded. There was another flash of light and the surroundings changed around us. We were in a dense forest, it was the night now.

"You've been out all day." The same she-wolf said who stood at my side. "I've brought you far from them, a days walk that way and you'll reach them." She added pointing in a certain direction. "You won't be attacked by anything or stopped by anyone until you get there, I promise." How can you be so sure?" I asked looking down at her, but she was gone.

**Lupa's P.O.V- Present Time**

Michael just told us his storey, none of us could fathom how it was possible, yet here he was, sat with us right now. As soon as we arrived, Scott threw himself on him unable to contain his delight. Myka's spell was pointless in the end, but it still helped us to get over it a little. Before he mentioned his resurrection, I thought back to when I saw the Angel of Death with my own eyes, but listening further took it all away, now I understood.

Myka and Jack made up, now happily lying beside and leaning against one another as I did to Faolan. I sensed on her she was embarrassed, being back here when she called everyone a lair only moments ago. She knew we couldn't and wouldn't do it to her. We were thinking through the possibilities of to do with her, and she happened to listen into the part that involved stripping her of her powers and Dakota or me dieing. Had she heard it all, she would have heard us talking about letting her just go through it, and hoped she came out of it herself. Also how Dakota and I were like it, trying to see what we could do with it, which even involved playing pranks on mom and dad, but of course we got into trouble with it afterwards. Myka was going through the same thing; understand how it works and what she can do with it, not thinking of the consequences until afterwards.

"It's good to have you back bro." Scott said punching Michael's shoulder lightly.

"It's good to be back." He chuckled.

"So, wanna show us what you can do?" Tess asked.

"What"? He asked but amused by her.

"Go in, we want to see." Myka insisted.

"Fine, err…" He pondered for a moment thinking of what he could do with his new arsenal of abilities. He held out his hand a minute later, sticking his first and second finger down facing his other hand and making a swirling action with them. A few spirals into it, black smoke started to appear and the more pins he did, the more of it appeared to make a miniature tornado in his other hand, a tornado of smoke. He spoke the spiralling action and slowly raised his hand in the air, sending the jet black smoke into the air and blending in with the night sky.

"Now that's awesome." Cody said.

"Not as cool as before, but it'll do." Michael said not seeming impressed by it when we all were.

"Oh god." Mom suddenly muttered. I looked over to her as she covered her head with her paws.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked smiling; he knew there was nothing wrong, maybe she only just realised something.

"It's that time of year again." She whimpered.

"What?" He chuckled again. She just simply raised her tail and little and waved it in his direction, sending him into a sort of daze. His eyes fluttered and his nostrils flared.

"Ahh." He was all he said.

"More like uh oh." Mom whimpered.

"Heat?" I asked.

"Yeah. God that's embarrassing." She said sitting up again.

"Don't worry about it; we've already seen it with Lupa and Myka." Tony said comfortingly.

"Still, it's not nice to go through, especially, now my daughters now have mates; just more males around." She said trying to not sound like she's freaking out.

"Take deep breaths and don't think about it." Scott said shuffling closer.

"Don't get too close dear."

"Better me then one of the kids." He added. He had a point, and it was obvious, he had to put himself in-between mom and the boys.

"Oh mom, first you hate Faolan, now you might hit on him." I said nudging his side and winking at him.

"He's a handsome guy, consider yourself lucky." She giggled. "How are you three feeling?" She asked looking from me, to Myka and then to Chance.

"Fine, nothing yet." Myka replied.

"Me neither." I said.

"What about you Chance? If you don't think it's too personal." She blushed under her fur before speaking.

"I did this morning."

"I never smelt it on you." Dakota said looking at her in shock.

"Well you haven't exactly been around me today have you? You've been doing your own thing and I was checking out the area." She responded.

"You shouldn't be happy with that; he's not being a good mate." Mom said.

"Mom…no." He said scowling at her, only making us a laugh lightly.

"She's got a point; I thought we were going to have a date soon?" Chance added.

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow night." He said back to her.

"I can't wait." She said licking his cheek making all us girl start "ooh" ing and "ahh" ing at them. She seemed fine with it, as if that was her plan the entire time, whereas he was frozen with embarrassment again. But there was something else in the air other then Dakota's embarrassment, there was uneasiness, and it was coming from Kristy. Only seconds before I was going to ask her, she stood up saying.

"Guys I just need to clear my head a minute."

"Are you ok?" Skye asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a midnight stroll is what I need. Don't wait up." She said before walking away. But then I felt an urge to get away as well, seeing her doing it triggered it.

"I think I'm going to do the same." I said getting to my paws.

"Are you ok?" Faolan asked.

"Yeah, I just fancy a walk on my own."

"Honey you looked pale, are you feeling fine?" Mom asked.

"Brilliant, don't wait up for me." I added as I walked away and down the hill, but not for what I said. As soon as I was out of sight and then out of earshot, I sprint for dear life, hoping I'd make it in time. I remembered the river that flowed a little way from the bottom of the hill, but the further I ran and the faster I did, the more that immense pressure and urge built. Finally after an agonizing run, I found it. I came to a sliding stop as I vomited into the water to be carried down the river. It was a horrid taste, and it made me feel so sick. I lied when I said I felt fine, I had been nauseous ever since we came back from retrieving Myka, but I dismissed it as a bug, or from how worried and heart sick from what she said to us, or to know how good it was to have her back. It has to be, it can't be anything else.

It continued for a good three minutes before I was relieved that it came to an end. I spat in the water to clean the piece out from in-between my teeth when I heard a voice. "Get it all up." Kristy was on the other side of the river.

"How much of that did you see?"

"Only just then, I knew you weren't feeling alright."

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked again.

"I have good hearing." She replied. "Feeling better now?"

"Much." I sighed and sitting down.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked. I shook my head, so she took a few steps back before running and jumping over, thanks to her nature she was able to clear it with ease. "So what brings you out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I laughed lightly.

"I haven't fed in days; being around them doesn't help it." She said pointing back up the hill.

"Must be heard." I sighed.

"Harder then you think." She giggled. "I take it what I saw is the reason you're out here?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I didn't want them to worry."

"Just a bug?"

"Must be, it can't be anything else." I shrugged.

"Pregnant?"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"First sign, morning sickness." She said.

"My sex life isn't exactly as good as it could be." I replied.

"How bad?" She asked sitting beside me. "I'm a girl, you can tell me."

"Well we only mated five days ago, but before that, try before mom and Scott came back."

"And you're married. That must suck."

"And it's that time of year right? Like you mom said."

"Are you trying to say I'm pregnant?" I asked starting to get amused by her. I looked at her, seeing her facial expression that of complete seriousness. It actually made me think it could very well be a possibility. The timing of it all was right, Faolan and I mated five days ago, she-wolves would be coming into heat around this time, what if I did on that day, or the day after when I still had his seed inside me, everything was a possibility, even this. But how, I can't be, I wasn't ready for this, I can't do this. That's when it really did hit me in the face like a brick, the timing; it was all in the timing of it all. When Faolan and I mated, I'll admit and say it was far better then the first time, but I can't really compare it. But it wasn't just that, it was the fact that I felt so relieved afterwards, like a fire deep within had been extinguished, and how exhausted and satisfied I felt afterwards. I hadn't felt so satisfied before, it was a sexual satisfaction that someone would only get if they were in heat.

"No…" I muttered as my eyes widened. I looked down to my stomach, placing both my paws on it. "No this can't be happening. Kristy this can't be happening." I looked up at her, but she seemed to have zoned out. Her head was turned to the side a little, her head straight but her eyes were looking down to my belly. I had no idea what she was doing, but I let her do it. She just stared, not doing anything else for a while until looking at my face.

"I can hear a heart beat." My eyes widened again. "Three actually." Never before had my eyes widened like they were now. I was getting light headed, I wanted to faint now and awake knowing that I was asleep the entire time, that this wasn't happening. But no, this was real, I was pregnant. "Do you mind?" She said reaching towards me a little. I shook my head, so she moved in closer and pressed her hand against my stomach, pushing fairly firmly in some spots. "It's firm, too firm."

"This can't be happening." I muttered as she pulled away.

"You're going to be a mom." She said, but not smiling, she was taking this as serious as I was.

"They can't know." I said looking up at her. "You can't tell anyone, not mom, Scott, Dakota, Myka or Faolan, especially not Faolan."

"It's ok, your secrets safe with me." Tears welled in my eyes, as I looked back down to my stomach, life was really growing inside me once me, this time, they were from someone I loved. But I couldn't do it, I had some mental block to them, I couldn't be pregnant, my last experience of becoming a mother haunted me in my dreams and in the real world. I wasn't ready to be a mother, but I didn't have a choice. I lost my first litter and I came to love them when I saw them fly away with death, and they were beautiful. I will love these pups with all my heart.

But I needed to tell Faolan, how would he react to it? He's going to be a father.

"How do I tell him?"

"Who, Faolan?"

"You just tell him." She simply said. "If he loved you like he says he does and enough to get you knocked up then he'll be there for you and still will." She had a point, we had a vision if having a family together, this was going to happen. But now? Just after we loose our home, our enemy become immortal, their numbers gather and their weapons become more deadly. Fate, destiny whatever it's called has the worst timing.

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone." I pleaded as a tear fell down my face. She wrapped her arms around me as I did to her.

"I won't, it's all up to you." She whispered. "You keep my secret and I'll keep yours."

"Your secret?" I asked.

"That I'm starving." She giggled. I understood, she needed blood, and there are eight human sized pints of warm blood right at the top of the hill. I then felt her look up quickly and her ears twitch against my head. "Scott's coming; we'll act like nothing happened ok." She said as she pulled away. I looked back and Scott was walking down the stream towards us.

"Are you two ok?" He asked.

"Fine, just needed to get away." Kristy replied and nudging me to play along.

"You're mom asked me to come and check on you." He said looking at me as he sat opposite.

"I'm fine, I just needed some space."

"Ok she was wondering if you came into heat as well." He chuckled.

"Nope, well…not yet anyway." I replied.

"Are you going to come back?" He asked then getting to his paws again.

"We're having some girl to girl talk." Kristy replied putting an arm around me. "We'll be back later." I just nodded in agreement. He narrowed his eyes, was he guessing something was up? He didn't say anything; he just turned tail and walked back up the hill.

"Now that was close." I gaped as I was holding my breath.

"Everything will be fine." She laughed. I looked at her, she start swallowing her saliva more and smacking her lips.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Like I said, I'm thirsty." She replied.

"There's a whole river right here if you haven't noticed." I said pointing back to it only just beside us.

"Not that kind of thirsty." She sighed and pointing back up to the others and hanging her head.

"Ahh." Was all I said.

"Exactly."

"Have you ever tried feeding off of animals?" I suggested.

"Nope, I can only imagine that would taste horrid."

"Maybe you should find out." I said getting to my paws. "Fancy a midnight snack?"

"You can't be serious?" She exclaimed.

"Deadly, come on, or do you want to kill everyone in your sleep." I said walking in the direction of the plains. She was beside me in a heartbeat, seems she wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to satisfy her blood lust.

"Hungry suddenly?" She asked.

"A little, nothing wrong with a midnight snack." I giggled.

"Just don't let the others see you eating so much, or puking." I hadn't thought of that, my appetite will increase as well as puking. "I've got you covered, just give me a sign and I'll distract everyone."

"Thanks." I smiled up at her. We were at the outskirts of the plains in no time, the herd of caribou strangely close to the trees, they never come this close because they are even smart enough to know we linger in the trees and can see just as well in the dark as in the day.

"I've got this." She said stealthily walking through the grass. I wasn't going to object, a free meal without having to work for it. Obviously just walking up to them they smelt her and heard her, but before they had the chance to even sound the alarm, it seemed like she vanished, but it was just so fast. She had her hands around the head of a caribou, giving it one quick twist and it slumped onto the ground. The other ran off by the time she had taken it down. I padded up to her, happy that both our hunger would be satisfied. She knelt look down at its neck while I lay down opposite its belly and with a tear, opened its belly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not the same." She sighed.

"It might help, just try." I said as I reached inside and pulled out the prize, the liver. I laid it over the chest of the caribou and devoured it while Kristy's entire look changed. Her eyes turned into that of the deepest black, and when she opened her mouth she bore wolf like fangs, something that actually made me stop and think about her. She's designed to kill; there was nothing to stop her from killing us all. Suddenly, she jerked her head down and there was a squelch as her fangs dug into an artery in its neck. I wasn't going to make a fuss, I make the same noise when I eat and when we rip open its stomach. We both feasted, she didn't take her mouth away from its neck the entire time it took for me to rip apart the liver, and chow down on some if it's breast. Once again I felt so satisfied. She finished just after I did. Her long brown hair had covered a steady trickle of blood that rang down not only its neck, but down her chin. Her eyes changed back to their normal deep brown and her fangs changed back to their normal size in a split second. "You've got a little…" I said pointing to my own chin. She wiped it away with her thumb and licked it. "Good?"

"It's ok." She sighed and wiping back her hair. "It did the job."

"How did it taste?" I giggled, happy for her that it worked.

"Ok, not as good as human blood. It's like eating fish, keeps me healthy, but it won't satisfy."

"But at least it works." I smiled. "Still wanna drain Tony?" I chose his name for example.

"I always want to; to anyone I want to see." She admitted. "It takes year of practise."

"I bet."

"Did you eat already tonight? When Myka was asleep?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just hungry again." I said patting my belly, but not because of that, but because the pups were hungry. I was still in disbelief that this was happening, that I was going to be a mother. I messed up the first time; I wasn't going to this time. But my family stood in my way. What would they think? More importantly, what would Faolan do?

**Another big chapter here guys, Lupa's pregnant, again, but this time to Faolan, we think and hope. She's not the slaggy wolf i had in mind, but hey, she could be in the story and not my mind, hahaha. Anyway, shall we all hope Faolan will still love her like he did to get her in this state? Let's do that shall we.**

**Some important and heartbreaking news (in my case, might not for you), but there are only nine chapters left in this series, and then it's the end of the Starnik series completely. It makes me want to cry to think about it because of the amazing things you guys have said about my stories. I guess i'll have to make a speech or something shouldn't I? Hahaha. By the way, i think some of you may have been a little confused. The songs aren't mine, but the spells are, i came up with them myself, but the songs are those you hear most likely everyday. I'll put both songs and spells up in the Author's note in case you want to see them for some strange reason. Until Next time guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	43. Chapter 43 Young Love

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 43: Young Love

**Dakota's P.O.V**

The night following Michael's return and Myka's emotional renewal, Chance and I went on our date and I had cleared things once again with Jack. I didn't know what he said to her to make Myka in the state she was, but when I spoke with him today, he took what she did the wrong way. He just wasn't happy she had to pretend to want to mate with that wolf and go to the stage where he was standing over her, but I he saw sense just after she ran away that she had to do it to get away and that she was trying to avoid using her powers. They're a happy couple once again. Lupa on the other hand seems more happy then ever with Faolan, but she doesn't look it. She has a paler complexion under her fur, she looks sick, but that's what she says, that it's just a bug. But mom checked her over, she doesn't have a fever, she just says she got some stomach pains and a little nausea, but she hasn't been sick yet. She's insistent it'll pass on in time. But we're all still worried for her.

So anyway, back to Chance and I, we weren't sure what to do, it turns out this was not only my first date, ever, but also hers. We were strolling through the forest on route to the plains, that's where she wanted to go so that's where we were going to go. We were playing a game, one of us asks a question to the other and they have to answer it, then they ask a question back and so on. My sisters knew their mates before they were married, I don't know anything but her name, and she knew just as much about me, so this game was rather helpful. "So…" I started, trying to think of something. "How old are you?" It was the only thing that came to mind.

"What?" She giggled.

"It was the only thing I could think of."

"Didn't your mom tell you not to ask a girl that question."

"There are questions you shouldn't ask?" I asked genuinely surprised by this, or is she just joking?

"Anything about their age, weight, things like that. But this occasion I'll let you." She giggled again, she had a giggled I just loved, it made my heart melt to hear it. "I'm three." She answered. "What about you?"

"Four, but considering I was dead for two…" I chuckled making her laugh as well. "My turn again?" I asked and she nodded. "Ok… I saw your dad, but where's your mom?"

"She died in a bear attack a few months after I was born." She replied making me flatten my ears a little in shame, that's not a good thing to do on a date, make your partner think of bad memories.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you weren't to know." She changed the subject, which I could see was a good thing, I wasn't going to touch that subject again, I was just curious seeing as I never saw her. "Is this your first date?"

"Yep."

"So that's why our nervous." She laughed.

"I'm not nervous." I replied.

"So you heart is just beating really fast for no reason." She said looking at my chest. I looked down at it, expecting a hole, but of course there wasn't. Ok she was right, I was nervous, but come on, who wouldn't be on their first ever date, plus she's in heat which didn't make things any easier.

"Ok, how did you find out about your gift?"

"I was eight months old, woke up one morning, my eyes were a different colour and I started seeing through the walls of the den I lived in. I saw through my dad when he walked in."

"Must have been hard on you."

"It was, I was called a freak most of the time by the other pups, but then I studied wounds and illnesses and became the pack healer. But they still did it, even though I was helping them."

"Well you don't need to worry about it now." I said nuzzling her cheek a little. "You're not the only one whose eyes change you know."

"How could I forget Mr Starnik." She giggled as I pulled away.

"Don't call me that, we don't really like it, makes us feel different."

"Ok, so where are we going?" She then asked going back to out date. We were starting to emerge onto the plains, five minutes from where I wanted to go.

"There's a small hill in the middle of the plain, I was wondering if you would like to howl?" A smile grew on her face as she whipped around to look at me.

"Really?"

"Well, we are married, it's only right I ask you to howl with me."

"Oh your sweet, I'd love to." She said licking my cheek a little.

"Well this is going well so far if I'm already getting kisses from you."

"And if our howls match I'll do it somewhere else." She said with a wink.

"This'll be my first howl as well can I say." I replied as the nervousness built up again.

"Really? This is my second. I went on one with Jasper, the one I was supposed to marry. It was awful." She laughed lightly.

"Why?" I asked intrigued as to why she found it funny.

"Our howls were completely different, and it ruined the night for him, but I was happy because it only lasted for fifteen seconds before he walked away, stropping that we weren't meant to be together."

"And he still wanted to do it." I grumbled. "What a dick." We both broke out in hysterics after she stared at me a moment, making me wonder if I said the right thing, but she found it funny, in fact she agreed with me. Two minutes later…it should have taken longer, but she started to get excited and started running when she saw the hill. I avoided running behind her as not to get a face full of her scent which not be a good thing to do on our date. We stood on the top of the hill panting, but smiling, both of us excited. "Who's first?" I asked. Before she opened her mouth I added. "Ladies first." I composed myself better after getting my breath back. We padded towards one another, standing only a foot from one another, staring into the others eyes. I had an idea. I changed my eyes, seeing them reflect in hers. She tilted her head, but then she smiled, seeing that I was doing it for her.

I looked inside myself, I've never searched for my howl before, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when she through back her head and opened her mouth. I thought I was in the presence of an angel. Her voice was so heavenly; it was carried by the winds across the plains. I didn't want to howl, I just wanted to listen, I didn't want to run the risk of them not matching, I just wanted to hear her. But that's when I noticed something, I was actually falling for her, and not only that, but I was howling before I even noticed. My head was back and I was singing to the heavens, my muzzle just beside hers, almost touching. I saw her smile, and so did I. They matched, they complimented one another. Her high voice, which flowed like a serene, gentle river flowed with the wolf that ran along side it. That's what I pictured in my mind, that's how I saw this moment. Nothing could ruin it. Our voice mingled, intertwined and formed one voice that flew high into the sky; Lupa was sure to hear it and will defiantly want to talk to me about it. Mom will be in tears knowing her, now that the last of her children was howling with another wolf.

But I didn't want to think about that, this was mine and Chance's moment. Fifteen minutes into the howl, it was brought to a slow and steady end. Our songs slowed and faded to be replaced by the steady breeze that went by. She had a tear in her eye, she wanted to cry. I felt a great desire come over me, one that made me start edging closer to her, towards her lips. My eyes still shone. My heart beat frantically in my chest, wanting to lurch out of my chest. I felt all gooey on the inside, my knees wanted to give away. Was this it, was this was love feelings like? Our muzzles were only centimetres from touching, when suddenly…

"Hello?" Someone called out. We spun our heads to my left, hearing it come from that direction. It came from the long grass, it sounded a little distant.

"Damn." I cursed as she walked away. I was so close to getting a kiss. She wanted to investigate, so I trotted up to her side as we walked in the direction we heard it come from. It sounded like a young voice, only a young person. We heard something start shuffling around in the grass, even seeing it move, indicating something was inside it.

"Hello?" Chance called out gently, yet with a hint of fear. "Is someone in there?" The grass started shuffling around some more, moving in our direction. I could see a pair of yellow eyes moving towards us from within. But it turns out it was something neither of us expected. A she-pup stepped out, a brown and grey around three month old she pup, looking terrified out of her senses.

"Chloe?" Chance questioned and stepping around me, and embracing the pup who started to cry into her neck.

"You know her?" I asked.

"She's from my other pack." She whispered. "How did you get here? What are you doing here?" She asked letting go and standing back up.

"I ran away."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Everything changed when you left." She said starting to tear up.

"What happened?" I asked stepping up to Chance's side.

"Jasper found survivors of his old pack and wants to start a war with our pack. My mom and dad started arguing about him wanting to send me and her away for our safety. They argued every night and I could listen to it any more. I ran away nearly a week ago and just walked here." She said then brawling in tears. Chance was too, so she walked up to her and started licking away her tears.

"It's ok." She cooed. "My mate here can help them." She said turning back to me and smiling. I did too, but for two reasons, that I would help, and also she just called me her mate. But wait, I'd help, then it snapped.

"Me?"

"You're the Starnik; it's your job isn't it?" She asked.

"Between Human's and Wolves yes, not Wolves and Wolves." I replied.

"I know Jasper, after seeing what you did and if he knew who you were he'd run a mile and never come back." I looked at her, shocked that she thinks I could stop a war. "Dakota please, I can't let anything happen to them, whether or not if they were horrible to me, they're my pack. It's my fault that this is happening." She said looking at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't deny her, I was in love with her, I was sure of it, I couldn't just let her pack fall and not help them get back up.

"Tell us everything." I said looking down to the pup.

"Jasper is bringing his pack to ours tonight; they're all going to talk about something." She answered.

"We won't get there in time if we walk." I said holding out my paw.

"Chloe cover you ears, trust me." Chance said covering placing her paws over Chloe's to shield them better. She had just enough time now to only get a three second headache, then she'd be ok. I didn't want to hurt the pup. I thought of the best place to go, that's when I thought of that den I was in, where Chance and I met after I woke up. The next second and when I snapped out of our thoughts, we were there, Chance groaned a little, but that passed quickly, Chloe seemed to be ok, but bewildered as to what just happened. "Stay here and don't come out." Chance ordered to Chloe who nodded her head and moved to the back of the den while we padded to the entrance of the fern den.

I could hear two separate voices, one of which I knew to be the Alpha and Chance's father. I could see him standing on the rise outside his den with every member of his pack in a line behind him, all but the pups. Jasper stood in the middle of the clearing with around twenty well built and muscular wolves behind him. He had the advantage of muscle, but not in numbers. But you don't necessarily need numbers to win a battle. All these wolves had scars on their faces and bodies, showing they had fought before. "You broke your promise!" Jasper bellowed up to the Alpha. "You took everything away from me and swore you'd do anything to make it up to me!"

"I did not encourage her to run away with some other wolf. We tried to get her back for you but she ran out the territory before we could reach her." He protested back.

"Then I want blood!" I snarled up at him. "I want your blood! You took my family and nearly all my pack; I want your blood for your whore of a daughter breaking her promise!" I felt Chance who was pressed against my side tense up and her teeth bore a little. When I looked back out, her father had jumped down from his rise and charged at Jasper. He just simply raised a paw and two of his wolves ran passed and rammed the old Alpha. He flew back and into the small cliff while the two wolves padded back after snarling once more at the fallen leader.

Chance could take it and bolted out the den before I could stop her. Once again I told Chloe who was curled up in the shadowy depths of the den to stay here before running after to her. "Dad!" Chance yelled when reaching her.

"Ahh, so she returns." Jasper mocked. I was by her side just as she reached him. He was alive and awake, but his head was bleeding from the rocky impact.

"Chance?" He muttered. "Chance I'm sorry for what I said, I love you."

"I love you too dad." She said nuzzling his neck.

"Get him into his den; I'll sort these guys out." I said whilst I turned back to Jasper. She helped him up and another wolf came running down and helped her take him back up the hill.

"And she returns with the mate snatcher." He snarled.

"She didn't want to marry you, you weren't made for one another." I replied.

"So she told you that huh?" She chuckled. "I don't care, the old wolf broke his promise to me, know I want his blood."

"It was my fault that she ran away, not his."

"Fine, then I'll have your blood." He snarled and taking a step closer.

"If you can catch me." He froze in his tracks, looking at me confused. "You're such a coward." I added with a smile. "You can't stand to look up to someone higher then you. It's so obvious what you were going to do now."

"And what was that?" He asked. It was obvious what he had planned; it was simple if you thought about it long enough." I started pacing back and forth before him, while I spoke his whole plan that was so obvious for me to see, even if no-one else did/

"You wanted to marry the Alpha's daughter, so you'd be next in line to rule the pack. Then you'd kill him; ascend to the title of Alpha like you always wanted, and let your family once again rule the pack like it once did. Your pups would carry on the heritage. It was all about becoming what you should have become." All the wolves behind me gasped, they too now seeing what his plan was. He just started laughing.

"Fine, maybe it was. But thanks to you I have to kill his entire pack."

"First you have to get through me." I said getting into a defensive position. I lowered my front half a little, bore my teeth, raised my hackles, but I didn't change my eyes, I was saving that. If what Chance said was right, then we wouldn't want to come near me. He and his wolves started laughing again.

"You're an even bigger fool then you first made us believe. First you start this war, now you want to go against thirty strong wolves?" He cackled.

"One Starnik against thirty wolves? I like my odds." I smiled. The laughter quickly subsided, and his eyes widened.

"The Starnik are dead! You're just making yourself look like a bigger fool!" He said trying to laugh, but it came out as a weak one, showing fear now evident in his voice. I stood back up, no longer feeling like he was going to attack, that I was winning this emotional stand off.

"Come closer and you might just find out." He looked back at his wolves who watched him, expecting him to show no fear towards me. He gulped and starting walking towards me, trying to look threatening, his teeth were hardly showing, his hackles weren't raised, it was a pathetic look. He stopped halfway, only six feet away.

"Who are you?" He snarled. I yelled out loud for everyone around to hear.

"My name is Dakota, son of Rosie, the she-wolf Starnik!" I changed my eyes while looking directly at him and solely edging closer. His eyes widened again, and the closer I got, the lower to the ground he went. His ears flattened to his head and his tail tucked underneath him as I stood over him and being the coward he was, looked up at me ready to piss himself. "I could bring the rest of my family here, I should feed you to the sharks, I could send you to the worst place on the planet! Do you want me to do that?!" I yelled down at him. He quickly shook his head. "You're a pathetic excuse for a wolf; I should throw you in with the sharks, let them tear you limb from limb or swallow you whole." He started shaking. This full grown wolf, the one who led this hardy pack of thirty and making all the demands he made is now laying under me quaking in fear. "I fulfil the Alpha's promise in letting you live, be thankful I'm doing that. Now go." But still he lay there, unable to move. "GO!" I screamed in his face and brightening my eyes as bright as I could. He jumped to his paws and ran through his wolves and into the trees with them right behind him.

The pack behind me roared and howled in praise and celebration. Chloe emerged from the fern den, seeing her parents immediately and flying into their open paws. Seeing a family made me remember Chance and her father, so I ran around and up the hill, through the crowd who thanked me as I did and stood and the den entrance. Chance was in the back with her back to me, her father lying on his side before her. "Can I come in?" I asked before doing so. She looked around at me with a smile.

"Sure." I smiled warmly back and padded up to her side.

"How is he?"

"Took a bump, nothing else."

"It has a little more effect on you when you get to my age." The Alpha rasped with a croaky voice.

"He's nine; my father's an old man." She giggled.

"But I'm young at heart." He groaned and getting to a sitting position. Chance came to his side, helping him up and sitting beside him so he could lean against her. "Are they gone?"

"Gone and never coming back." I replied proudly.

"But how? How could you stop them if we couldn't?"

"The same reason I was able to take his place, your daughter isn't the only one with a gift sir."

"You know about that huh?" He asked looking at her.

"She thought she was the only one, but my whole family are just like her and me, there are several humans in the world and wolves that are just like us."

"So now can I go and kick the ones who called me "freak" up the ass now?" She asked.

"Later. Right now I just want to say how sorry I am." He said nuzzling her cheek.

"For what daddy?"

"For everything, it's not easy raising a daughter by myself, especially one with a gift like yours. I'm sorry I put you in that situation with Jasper, I'm sorry for everything." He answered on the verge of tears. Chance looked up at me; I just smiled back at her. He truly was sorry for everything he had done, he's admitted to not being the greatest of fathers, but he wants to make up for it.

"It's ok Dad, I still love you." She said licking his muzzle.

"Talking of love…" He said, making me gulp, I maybe able to get of there if need be, but I knew where this was going. "You took Jasper's place in the ceremony, did you undo it?"

"We can't, wolves mate for life dad remember, we can't."

"So what are you going to do?" He asked. She looked back up to me and I waited for her to answer. I knew my feelings for her, but I wanted to here her. She called me her mate earlier, but was she serious?

"I think I love him dad…" She said, making my heart melt again, she felt the same way! "Our howls matched."

"Sir…" I added right after she finished making them both look at me. "I love your daughter…" Once again her eyes lit up. "And we agreed we'd make this work as we can't undo it. Our howls matched and I want to be with your daughter, can I have your permission to spend my life with her?"

"But you hardly know each other?" He asked confused.

"She likes the individuality in wolves." I replied. "She likes those who aren't afraid of showing that they're different, those that aren't worried to be different. She likes walks in the forest, listening to nature's sounds, where she can hear her thoughts. She likes the neck meat off a caribou the best because it's the juiciest. She likes adventures and dreams of going on her own someday. She wants to wake up to the smell of flowers in the morning. She wants a boy and a girl when she has pups and for the boy to look like it's father. She wants someone who will be there to listen to her day in day out, something she's never really had before, and I want to be that someone." They were only a few of what I knew about her. That game is very beneficial; I felt like another one of her, I knew nearly everything she likes. She had a tear ready to fall in her eye, and she smiled warmly at me.

"You're the Starnik aren't you?" He asked sitting up straight and off her.

"What gave me away?" I chuckled.

"We heard you, plus with how you were able to swap place with Jasper, it was the only explanation."

"But what's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"You can protect my daughter." He replied. "You can be there for her; you can be her shoulder to cry on, a friend when she needs it, her soul mate. You have my blessing son, you aren't an enemy of this pack, you are one of it, my son-in-law."

"You really mean it dad?" Chance asked ready to burst into tears.

"I just want you to have someone you want, someone that will do want I didn't do… listen to you." He said smoothly and placing a paw on her cheek. "Can you do that for me?" He then asked looking at me.

"Me and my family can keep her safe, I promise."

"And your children?"

"Dad?" Chance gasped and swatting his paw away, only making him laugh and me chuckle. For some reason, I didn't find it embarrassing to hear it coming from her dad, but I did when it came from mom's mouth. I guess it's just the knowing that your parents are talking about your personal sex life that makes it a bad thing.

"It might be a little early to think about that, but yes, I can promise."

"Good, now get going." He said suddenly ushering us out the den.

"Why don't you let me bring you back with us? My mom can heal that for you in a heartbeat."

"It's only a bump, I've had worse." He smiled. "Be careful you two." He said nuzzling his daughter one last time and she returned the gesture.

"You too daddy, be safe."

"Don't worry about me." He chuckled. "Now get going." He said playfully shoving her towards me. I arose to my paws and turned my back to walk out when I heard Chance say.

"We'll come by every once in a while, ok?"

"Ok sweetheart." He chuckled. She came trotting to my side, but then he yelled. "And be careful around him, I can smell you!" He was referring to her being in heat.

"Sorry about him." She giggled.

"Hey, you've heard my mom, he's not that bad."

"Fair enough." She replied making us both laugh." "Did you mean what you said back there?" She asked before we walked down the hill. "Don't you think we're taking this a bit fast?"

"A little, I don't know anyone who gets married the day after they meet, do you?" I replied.

"No, but that's the whole point. We're taking this a little fast."

"We've still got the night ahead of us, how about we continue our howl?" I asked smiling.

"I'd love that." She said then kissing my cheek. We stopped and I put my paw over hers so we could get going. This time, I took her to an even better place. I brought us to the cliff we met on, taking her by surprise.

"I thought this would be a good place to have a date, we did meet here after all."

"I can't think of a better place." We sat on the edge, that same spot she dangled from my paw and we fell from. "You can start this time." I nodded and didn't waste any time in kicking this off again and throwing back my head to howl. Only I did for a while, it started to make me wonder what she was doing or thinking. I looked at her out the corner of my eye, seeing she was in a daze. I smiled, seeing she just wanted to listen, so I let her. I howled on my own for a few minutes longer, howling out my love to her.

As I brought my head down, my nose touched hers, making us both stare into the others eyes. But then her eyes went into that dazed kind of fix again as she pushed against me. Our noses slipped and our lips touched, but we pulled away instantly. But we never broke our gaze from one another. But then we wrapped our paws around one another and rammed our muzzles against one another, slipping our tongues into one another's mouths and caressing the others bodies. I placed a paw on her cheek as I tilted my head to the side to kiss her more deeply; I ran my paw down her cheek, down her neck, shoulder, side and to her waist. Suddenly, she grabbed me and flipped me over to stand over me. We both panted for breath, but were cut short when she started to kissing me again. I don't know what came over me, or her to do this, but I wasn't fighting against it, mentally or physically.

I rolled backwards and wrapped my paws around her to spin her around. I pinned her against a tree, both of us standing on our hind legs and I pushed her against it and kissed her deeply again. I pulled away, kissing her neck and nibbling her with the ends of my teeth. She started moaning and gasping with pleasure. "Hold on, stop." She said, so I did. Both of us panting heavily as we looked at one another. "This is going way too fast." She said again. "We've only known each other a little over a week."

"I feel like I've known you my whole life." I replied. She tilted her head after shrugging and saying.

"That's enough for me." Before pulling back against her and throwing her tongue inside my mouth as I did to her. She placed her paws on either side of my neck, digging her claws into my scruff. It didn't hurt, but it just made me want her all the more. I opened my eyes to see hers open as well. My eyes reflected off hers as they shone, giving it the appearance that it was hers glowing and not mine. Once more I pulled away and starting kissing and nibbling on her neck while working my paws lower down her sides. She gasped and ecstasy and I moaned, wanting more of her as she did me. I couldn't believe where this was going. Only moments ago were we saying we were taking this too far, but now we were making out like there was no tomorrow. I loved everything about her, her body, her eyes, her personality, her compassion, her affection, her scent… But wait her scent! She's in heat! My eyes widened and I pulled away to look at her. She was puzzled as to why I stopped. Her scent was what was driving me over the edge and what was making her do this. She pulled me back towards her, and while we kissed I tried to fight back.

"Chance stop." I mumbled while returning her kisses. Now I see how bad Dad had to fight off mom and how Scott had to as well. There must have been times when she was like this and they had to bat her away as well. "Chance you're in heat!" I said a little louder.

"I don't care." She said muffled as she dove her tongue into my mouth again. It took my all to do what I did next. I jumped away to her left and some distance away. Still we were panting heavily. "Oh my god, did that just happen?" She gasped.

"I've never felt something like that." I panted and turning to face her.

"I feel so dirty." She giggled and walking towards me, she looked dizzy; she couldn't walk in a straight line.

"You're in heat, we can't do this."

"So?" She asked as if she didn't care. "It's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me now is it?" She giggled again. She started circling me, running her tail along my body and under my chin.

"But I know you want to." I chuckled finding all this now a little funny. She looked like a human when drunk, she couldn't walk straight and she was still in a daze, her eyes half closed.

"Oh I do." She sighed and intertwining her tail with mine as she passed behind it.

"What happened to taking it slowly?" I asked now getting more serious.

"I don't care."

"That's the heat talking; you need to snap out of it." She walked around to my right side and without warning she flipped me onto my back and stood over me to kiss me again. She did and I couldn't help but return it and start caressing her body again with my paws. Her scent was overwhelming me to the point I had no control. Sure Lupa and Myka's scents may have got a little much for one at some points, but they never seduced me like this and were in love with me. Plus they were my sister's, they wouldn't try this and neither would I. I was head over paws for Chance, and I couldn't help but show my affection for her. I couldn't jump away again; I had to snap her out of it. An idea came to mind, it was the only thing that might work. "Forgive me." I muffled and pulling away from her lips. I pulled her down to me and reached up for her ear taking the tip of it in my mouth and biting, not enough to hurt, but still hard. This was one thing dad taught me to do to mom and Lupa if things ever got desperate, a day I wanted to forget, I don't know anyone who talks about their own family seducing them, but it was necessary. It doesn't hurt, it just grabs their attention, this is the first time I've had to do it. I pulled back and she shook her head, looking down at me in shock.

"Did you just bite me?"

"I had to, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said stepping off me and walking some distance back. "I shouldn't have done that. We need to take things slower."

"Oh I think it's a bit late for that don't you?" I asked.

"Fine, but we can't do that again for a while, that really was too risky."

"You started it." I protested.

"No, you did. Your howl was just so amazing."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Why else do you think I didn't stop, thank you for doing that though." She said hanging her head.

"It didn't hurt did it?"

"No, just got my attention. Snapped me right out of it."

"Good." I chuckled. "Shall we head home; I think this date is over."

"You tired me out." She giggled.

"Don't say that around mom, especially Lupa, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Speaking of which, shall he have a bath? I smell like smelly boy." She giggled.

"And I smell of you, not a good thing to have on me. The scent of you and heat" I chuckled. I led her to the river that ran at the bottom of the hill, together we washed in a shallow spot, desperately trying to get the others scents off. I didn't want to return home smelling of not only Chance, but of her heat as well, it would give off the wrong impressions. She was a great girl, I'm sure I love her; she's the only one in my four years of life that has ever caught my eye. I know she loves me, tonight couldn't have gotten any better.

**#It must be love, love love# Dun dun, # Nothing more, nothing less, love is the best...# Great song there. Hahaha. So Chance was the one for Dakota, finally the only son of the Starnik has found love, I'm surprised I didn't have him and Lupa first, seeing as their older, but i think it just didn't go well for some reason at the time i typed this. I'd like to apologise for a grammar mistake. If you saw in the last chapter, you may have seen the name "grace" once or twice, or a few. If you see it again, just so you know that it is Chance. The reason for this is because I saw The Omega's Alpha's OC that i chose for this but i thought Grace sounded better, so i used that. But after i finished, i thought Chance was better, so i went back and read it through to change the times i put "Grace" and change them to "Chance", but it seems i missed out a few. Sorry for the confusion, just know that it is "Chance" and not "Grace". I will triple check each time i post. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	44. Chapter 44 What Is and Could Have Been

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 44: What Is and Could Have Been

**Lupa's P.O.V**

The next morning after, I awoke to another feeling of desperation. It was coming, and I wasn't sure if I had time to get out. I was lying over Michael, my partner for the night, I recommended it if he wanted to stay warm. He seemed comfortable, and I was, until now that is. Now I was ready to blow chunks all over his face. I scrambled off him as gently as I could without waking him, and then there was a clear shot outside. So I ran, but I tripped over Dakota which regrettably woke him. But I didn't wait to apologise, for if I opened my mouth it wouldn't be words that came out. I ran passed him and out of the den, trying to make my paw steps as quiet as possible. I wasn't going to make it to the river, so I went for the second best option. I ran to the rise opposite the den, and opened my mouth, but nothing came, it was there, just not ready to come out. I panted, wanting to cry, this was the most horrible feeling ever, how did mom do it, how did I manage it before? I heard who I guessed was Dakota come over and then speaking. "Morning to you too." I didn't turn to look at him just in case; I could feel it as though it was right on the end of my throat. He sat beside me and stretched off. It was when he looked at me while he stretched and I looked back at him out the corner of my eye he saw how distressed I was. "Are you ok?" He asked standing back up.

"I feel like I'm going to be to sick." I panted, just wanting it to get out.

"Don't hold it in." He said sitting down and rubbing my back.

"Please don't." I said quickly, he pulled it away. He doing that only made me feel worse, but then again, surely that was good, then I'd bring it up.

"We knew you weren't feeling well." He sighed.

"Rub my back." I said changing my mind. I'd feel better if I threw up; I just wanted to get it out of me. "Please." I asked desperately. He did it again, and quickly the nausea only got worse. It was only a minute later did it final happen. I opened my mouth wide and vomited. He kept rubbing my back, helping me get it all up. I had to stick to the same excuse as I had come up with, that it was a bug. I couldn't tell him, only Kristy had to know, I needed to wait for the right moment to start telling people, and now wasn't the right time. Before and during the vomiting was always the worst, I never felt so disgusting in my life. And my brother was by my side which only made it worse.

After an agonizing moment, both mentally and physically, it was finally over. That late night snack I left out in the plains last night came back to haunt me. I can't keep a meal down without bringing it back up later. Why is it called "morning sickness"? It's more like morning, noon and night. I spat over the rise once more and it fell into the bushes below. I sat back up, wiping off my muzzle. "Sorry you had to see that." I sighed.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked, worry clearly evident in his voice.

"Just a bug, nothing to worry about." I replied reassuring him

"We could get mom to heal it when she's up." He suggested.

"No it's ok; it's good to develop immunities."

"Ok." He said not sounding sure of me. This act wasn't going to last long. I'd have to tell them before the cravings started, even more so when a bump started to show. I needed to tell them, but I'd have to come up with a new excuse after a week, it would only make them think I was really sick. I looked at him, seeing that he was still concerned about me; he was so caring when he wanted to be. But then again, he always had been.

"I'm fine, really."

"Vomiting usually doesn't mean that you're ok."

"Ok, then I'll be fine, it's just a little sick bug, we got them all the time when we were younger remember." I reminded him.

"We were younger then; you shouldn't be getting sick at this age."

"Oh shut up you." I said playfully shoving him.

"So I guess asking you to come hunting with me is a no go."

"I can go, I feel fine now." I insisted.

"I'm not mom, but I'm not going to let you go. I'm telling you you're not going."

"Bro, I was only sick, I feel fine now." I insisted again.

"I don't care; you're not you so you're not going until your better." He replied getting up and walking away. I hung my head knowing that I wasn't going when I was fine now. But it was a fatal mistake. He knows that I don't give up that easily or that I'd follow him away. I lifted my head up as soon as I noticed this, to see him walking back with an unhappy face. "Ok, what's wrong with you?" He demanded this time.

"Just a little sick, I ate a little too much last night."

"Do I need to get Myka to spill the truth out of you?" He asked turning to walk to the

"No!" I quickly said grabbing his tail and making him face me again. I didn't have much of a choice here; he would have to keep it a secret. I looked into his eyes, worried about how this might turn out. "I'm pregnant." His eyes widened, and he looked down from my face to my stomach, continuously doing that.

"What?" He gasped.

"I'm pregnant." I giggled again.

"Lupa that's… Incredible." He said with a huge smile and wrapping his paws around me. I returned it and embraced him as we both started laughing a little. "I'm going to be an Uncle." He added proudly.

"Yeah, you are." I giggled. It sounded funny when I thought it over. Imagining one of the pups calling him "Uncle Dakota". But it was nice, it was funny because I never thought I'd hear someone say that, but because I know he's happy with it and he wants it.

"Faolan's?" He asked pulling away.

"No Jacks' when we had a one night stand the other night." I replied, making his eyes widen and pulled an expression of disgust for a moment. "Of course Faolan's'." I added, making him relax a little more.

"You had me worried there." He chuckled. "Oh my god does he know?!"

"No he doesn't."

"What, why?" He asked confused.

"I can't tell him, I just can't." I sighed and hanging my head.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just you and Kristy."

"Kristy?" He asked confused as to why she knew. We were friends, we all were, but why were.

"I puked yesterday night; she walked by and helped me through it like you did. I didn't think much of it, but then I thought about the timing of it all. She said she heard three heartbeats, three!" He squealed happily and looking down to my belly and placing a paw over it. "I'm going to be a mom." I muttered with a tear in my eye.

"I take it you didn't tell mom or Scott either?"

"God no, they'd be the last to know." I said quickly.

"Think their ready to be grandparents?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Let's hope so." I sighed. "Now, about that hunt?"

"Defiantly not now." He replied sternly and getting to his paws.

"I wasn't going to ask that." I giggled. "I'm just hungry again; think you can get me something before they wake up?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure, I'll be back soon." He said running back around the den and into the forest; there are smaller prey animals in there, something a little better in case after I had eaten it, it wanted to make an appearance again. It was like a lesson I would have to learn, I wanted to eat more already, but it was certain I'd puke it back up again. I can't starve myself or the pups. I couldn't even do that when I was last time, and they were made by force. These pups were made by love, and I was going to protect them with my life. I looked down to my belly using both my paws to feel the firm spot in which they rested under. This was really happening, I was going to be a mom, Faolan a father, mom, dad and Scott grandparents. They were going to be born into our world, a Starnik world, one with so much mystery. But what are the chance's of them having powers? Dad said the other wouldn't have because the gene would have been too small in them. But Faolan wasn't a normal wolf either, maybe, just maybe, they would. Even if they didn't, they'd still be loved, if not by Faolan then by me. I just hoped he would still love me, if not, then them. He was going to be a father whether he liked it or not, and this time nothing was going to stop them from reaching life outside the wombs.

"Congratulations honey." A voice said behind me. I knew that voice from anywhere, so I didn't turn to see dad approaching. I sat beside me as I looked over the view and he nuzzled my cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"You know huh?" I asked.

"I've never left your side; I've always known you would."

"Then how come I didn't sense you?" I asked looking at him.

"There are even things that a spirit can do that you gifted beings won't know about." He chuckled.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything dear." He replied.

"I know you can show the future, you did it to Scott…" I said shuffling my paws. "Can you show me the home they gave Faolan and me? The one of our pups?" He smiled in a way that made me miss him so much, that kind of fatherly smile, one that made me long for him again. He didn't answer; instead he opened his forepaws to me which I leaned into. He wrapped his paws around me as he started to mutter some strange words, words I couldn't understand, not that it mattered, I just wanted to see them again.

I closed my eyes as his grip tightened a little and his muttered quickened. _Suddenly, I was plunged into an entirely new world, the same world I had been to twice before. I lay opposite a lake, feeling like all this was normal. A mountain range in the distance and a forest behind and to our right. Then three pups come running out some tall grass to my left and towards me. One she-pup, looking very similar to me, but with a darker shade of brown where mine is with the same jade green eyes Faolan has. One male pup, also bearing green eyes, but this one had the same coat as Faolan, another look alike in the family that's not me. The third, a second male, this one having a top half of dark brown, bottom half of light brown and his paws white. The tips of his ears the light brown I carry as well as the hazel eyes. All three looking so beautiful, stunning and incredible._

_They came barrelling over to me, all giggling like pups do. What I didn't seem to know was names, but I had learnt enough about how the future works to know that they won't in dreams, because it can always change, so the names will be uncertain. But that didn't matter. "Mommy, will you come and play with us?" The Faolan look alike asked upon bounding over to me, all three with tails wagging a mile a minute. It was then the loud footsteps I somehow knew to be Faolan came padding towards me from behind._

"_Why don't ask you father, I'm sure he'd love to." They all yelled playfully as they ran around me and charged at the un-prepared Faolan. They ran and at the same time collided with his chest, sending him onto his back. All four of them laughing as the pups started pulling on his ears and running around on him, tickling him in loads of different places._

"_Mercy guys Mercy!" He pleaded._

"_No mercy!" They all yelled again and increasing their efforts. I smiled at them all, but then he looked around and saw me._

"_Hey guys, mom's turn." They all stopped and turning around to see me. My eyes widened, but before I could react, they catapulted themselves at me and pushed me onto my back and doing the same. The she-pup grabbing my ear and tugging with her needle like teeth, but I didn't mind, in fact it tickled. They ran all over me, tickling me all over and nibbling in places, making me squeal._

"_Mercy!" I squealed._

"_No mercy mom!" The she-pup giggled._

"_Mercy or you'll all get a bath." I don't know why, it just came to mind. Suddenly they all just off me, obviously not liking it. To be honest, I didn't like baths when I was younger, must be pup thing, but then why did I know they wouldn't._

"_Go on guys; go have a swim or something while I talk to mom." Faolan said lying beside me and nudging with look alike son. They all bounding and crashing into the water, splashing and playing with one another._

"_They're just so perfect." I sighed and leaning my head against his._

"_I know, they have such a great future ahead of them." He chuckled._

"_With us around, of course they will." I replied._

"_Not like that, you know what I mean." I pulled away and tilted my head towards him._

"_I don't think I do." I said._

"_The whole Earth Angel thing? Because of that they will have one hell of a future."_

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I pinned and crushed the skull of a third hare, this one was the hardest to catch, the other two practically just jumped out at me, wanting to be caught. This one I had to track and stalk, but it was more fun that way. I was only fifty metres from the den, so I made it back with plenty in time to spare, no-one was awake. But as I approached the den, I could hear a voice, someone was singing. I knew that voice and the song from anywhere. Dad lay on the edge of the rise curled up around Lupa who seemed to be asleep against him. He was rubbing her side as he sang the lullaby he and mom used to, but mom would more. It was nice to see, especially since he and mom used to do this to use when we were tiny and the sun was setting.

"I have died everyday waiting for you,

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand more,

And all along I believed, I would find you,

Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand more…" It really took me back to the days when I was only a tiny pup and he and mom would do this. "I now you're back there son." He chuckled. I smiled and padded up to their side, dropping the hares at my paws and sitting down.

"She fall back to sleep?"

"I'm giving her a dream, she asked for it." He replied soothingly and looking down at her smiling.

"As long as it's not like one you gave Scott." I chuckled.

"I couldn't do that." He chuckled also. "Does this remind you of something?"

"When you and mom used to do it to us when we were younger, I was thinking the same thing when I got here and saw you."

"I miss those days." He sighed and looking up to me. "You both have changed some much, you both have a great destiny ahead of you."

"More then the Starnik?" I asked laughing lightly.

"Not as big, but bigger. Don't tell Lupa this, but she will have to make a big decision soon, one that will change everything, everyone's life depends on it."

"What?" I asked now confused.

"She is the key to another prophecy, one your grandmother and I don't want to believe, you can't tell her this, and I can't tell you what it is, she must find out for herself. Is isn't the prophecy, but the key, a vital part of it." What was he on about, was he going crazy? Is this what years of being dead does to you?

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I asked more seriously.

"Just promise me you'll let her do what she needs to do, and trust everything will be alright. You need to let your mother understand also, she needs to know that Lupa's decision is the right thing to do, and the aftermath is what will bring your salvation as the Starnik. Please promise me." He asked with pleading eyes.

"I promise, but I don't understand."

"You don't have to; just understand whatever she does is for the right reason and that everything will be alright."

"Kota who are you talking to?" Mom asked walking out the den, I looked from her and then back to dad, but he was gone.

"Dad was here, but he's just gone." I replied. I still don't understand what he was on about, or how Lupa was involved in something, another prophecy. How can she, and what is the prophecy?

"What did he want?" She smiled and walking over.

"Lupa was up before me, I went to get us some breakfast and he was here when I got back."

"Three for both of you?" She asked suspiciously and looking down at the three hares. She doesn't know about Lupa, I had to say something else other then "she's pregnant and her appetite has already grown".

"I was hungry this morning, so I got two for me." I answered. "But seeing as your up, help yourself and I'll catch some more later, Scott and Chance will need some as well." I said getting up and walking away as quickly as possible without running. But with mom, she saw straight through my lie and my desire for a quick escape.

"Speaking of my daughter-in-law, how did it go last night?" She asked making me freeze and tense my face up, I knew she was going to ask. So I turned around after taking a deep breath and sat opposite her. "There's no escaping me." She giggled.

"It went ok." I replied, trying not to give too much away.

"Just ok?" She asked again and eyeing me carefully. "So why do you smell like her?" She questioned. Suddenly her eyes widened, like she had just witnessed a bomb going off. "Oh Dakota she's in heat, and you hardly know her! DOn't you know the huge risk you've taken?" She exclaimed in disgust and disappointed.

"What? No! We didn't mate!" I yelled back.

"Then why do you smell like her? You tried to watch it off I can tell, but you still smell of her." She said scenting me again.

"We went for a walk across the plains and we found a pup she knew from her pack. It ran away so we took it home and found that wolf she was going to marry with survivors from his old pack. I scared them all off by only flashing my eyes at them and now her dad likes me."

"Well that's a good start." She replied. "But that doesn't explain why everything points to mating." She added.

"We got back and her heat started to take over her, we did some stuff." I said shuffling my paws and staring down at them.

"What stuff?" She asked sounding more demanding.

"Mom, I'm not going to talk to you about that." I protested.

"You'll tell me if I'm expecting grand-pups young man, right now!" She ordered, I felt compelled to answer her, but then someone else spoke. Chance came walking out the den, now fully awake and most likely from our "conversation".

"I seduced him." She admitted and walking to my side. "My heat got over me a bit much and after we howled I lost it completely."

"Why are you being so honest?" Mom asked.

"Because I've never had a conversation like this before, I've got nothing to be ashamed of other then it was my fault."

"You've never had this talk with your own mother?" She asked again.

"I never really knew my mom; you're the closest thing I'll probably have to one."

"Oh dear come here." Mom said opened her paws and pulling Chance towards her. Chance didn't know how to react, but she went along with it and returned the gesture while pulling a confused facial expression. "You can talk to me about anything, really anything."

"Thanks." Chance replied still bewildered.

"But now you can tell me what happened last night?" Mom asked again and letting her go.

"Like I said, I lost it and I'm sure you know what it's like being around a guy when you lose it to heat."

"Oh don't remind me." Mom giggled.

"Anyway, he made me lose it and we got a little intimate, we didn't do anything like that, we just made out a little."

"So honest." Mom laughed again. "I like her." I was going red at the cheeks again, I could feel it. The embarrassment peaking again. How can she be so truthful about this stuff to someone she hardly knows and like how I am now around her own father. It doesn't make any sense.

"I've got nothing to hide other then the shame of being responsible." Chance said hanging her head again.

"Don't be dear; I too know the feeling of urges getting the better of you. Scott being one of them, and his father and with what happened after."

"What happened after?" She still asked with her head down.

"He and his sister were born." Her head shot up, and her eyes as wide as they can get. "Just be more careful, don't be afraid to walk away, I had to a lot."

"Well I'm going to walk away now." I said getting to my paws and walking backwards. I couldn't handle it anymore being here right now, but not because of this talk, but because of something else.

"Why? Your mom embarrassing you again?" Chance giggled making mom do as well.

"No." I snapped. "The smell is getting too much for me again." I said turning around, even looking at them was getting tempted again, for both of them, and my mom was one of them.

"Ok, get going then; I don't want you to be uncomfortable honey." I heard mom say. But then there was a cough, completely fake, I knew it. I tempted a look back, Chance had her cheek to me but she was smiling. Mom caught the drift of it, she knew.

"Really?" I sighed with a smile but not facing them. She didn't answer, I just heard them giggle. So I held my breath as I turned back, quickly padded up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Chance said now satisfied.

"You guys eat the hares, I'll catch some more." I yelled, just thankful to now be getting away.

**Myka's P.O.V**

**December, 2****nd****, 2018**

"_Just as we though life was getting bad with Sam, we are blessed for once with Michael's return, and my book. I spent the entire day yesterday filling in the blanks, from now, all the way back to the day I lost this book, the day Karl and Lexi died, that was the first thing I put in, what happened and how they came to kill us and I couldn't stop them. To the day that I was taken, that I had my first dream of Lupa and Dakota, all the times Grams came to see when I didn't know it was her, to the day I discovered who Lupa and Dakota were, or should I say "Kacey and Damon" as they made me believe. How she was raped, how I met jack and she was reunited with Faolan, how Dakota met Chance, how I brought back mom and dad, and now we're a family again. All the ups and downs in my life, learning to control my power, how I've used it for good and for bad. Twenty pages of diary entries and spells i came up with and remember, I was going to run out of pages soon, would need to get a new one, or maybe I could come up with something, something magical."_

"Increase in size, as not to lead to my demise, fill this book with an illusion, to this problem, this is my solution." A light appeared in the centre of my book, the beams of the green light burst out like god's light. It was only in a flash, I hoped it had worked. This first thing I woke up to this morning was the problem I put in my last entry, the fact I as running out of pages in my Book of Shadows. I needed a solution. I was the last to wake up; everyone was outside talking and enjoying to cool crisp air. So it was the perfect opportunity to come up with a way to expand the size of my book, without actually making it any bigger, by looking at it anyway. It looked the same, but when I opened it, it still looked the same. So I flicked to the end page, I had only around seven pages left in it, so I flicked passed the seven blank pages, and kept going passed that, now finding there to be an unlimited supply of blank pages. I slammed it shut again; seeing it was no bigger then it was before. So I opened it, finding all my previous things inside as well as the seven blank pages, plus many more to go spare. I could keep on flicking forever; the pages just never seemed to end.

I closed it, now happy that I had my answer and what I needed just as dad walked in. "Are you ok? You seem to be taking a while."

"I'm fine, just making my book bigger." I replied patting it and smiling happily.

"Ok." He said but not turning around to leave, he just stood there, looking at me. The awkwardness built between us, so I had to break it.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Listen…" He said taking a nervous tone himself and lying opposite me. "Your mom, siblings and I have been thinking..." I was now getting nervous, were they talking behind my back again? "You told me you'd show me everything that's happened to you. That because we missed out everything you'd show us."

"You want me to show you?" I asked.

"We want you to show all of us." Mom said coming in behind him with Dakota and Lupa who was now awake.

"Sleep ok?" I asked.

"It was ok, but can you show us?" She asked.

"I just want to see it again." Dakota added. I looked up at them all, I could show them, I have the spell. But what if I could do something better, what if I could make us relive a life where they didn't die?

"I have a better idea." I said motioning for them to lie around. They formed a circle and I held onto Mom's and Dakota paws who sat either side of me, they took this as a sign to hold onto each other as well, so they did.

"What have you got in mind?" Mom asked.

"I can try to make an event, to make a memory of what could have happened had you lived. It won't have happened; it'll be what could have happened." I said.

"I love all this witchy stuff." Lupa giggled and shuffling around in excitement. I did as well while thinking of the right words to use, they needed to be right or I could flip this whole thing around and do something far worse. I could end up ruining their past or something.

Ok, err…To fill out past I make a lie, make me the pup that once was shy, make my mom dad and siblings younger, two years back will fill our desirable wonder." I thought of home, the temple as I closed my eyes. I felt a tingling sensation run over my body and in my mind, I couldn't feel anything, that was until I opened my eyes. We were back in the temple, only it was how it once was, but only better. The walls didn't have all the vines over them; the strange symbols on the walls were easily seen. Everything seems so bright, so mystical so beautiful. It was like a whole new world. But why was I thinking this, I knew why. I looked across to my family, all sitting in a circle around looking around as I was. I say look across, when really I should say look up. I saw was only half the size they were, my parents and siblings three times taller. They seemed very shocked when they saw me, I was a pup again.

I remembered everything, that I'm a witch, I was adopted before, I remember everything. This was an event of what could have happened, I was in control of what happened, but we controlled our actions, we could do what we liked, but it was up to me where we were and how it looked, but for some reason, I didn't picture it like this.

"What happened?" Mom gasped when she saw me.

"This is how it could have been." I replied in a higher and much sweeter voice, in a pup's voice. It was then I started to feel different, I started to question why I was lying around, why wasn't I running. Without another thought, I jumped up and threw myself at Dakota and bopping him on the nose, yelling. "Tag!" before running on passed him laughing like the fun loving pup I was.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Dakota smiled, unable to believe his youngest sister transforming like she did and then starting a game with him. All the family smiled, as they watched Myka run off into the main dome giggling away. He looked across to Lupa at the same time she turned to look back at him; he shoved her, once again yelling just as Myka did. "Tag!" Before laughing and running out in the same direction as Myka with Lupa giggling away, hot on his heels. The echoes of the Starnik's children rang in their ears and bounded around the room. They lay side by side beside the pool, just enjoying listening to them. They came running back in, Lupa quickly followed by Myka and then Dakota who vanished and reappeared blocking both their routes. But Lupa was quick to throw up a wall between them, blocking him from coming any closer.

"Ready?" She asked looking down at the pup beside her. She nodded, they had something planned. The shield was lowered, and Myka threw her paw out towards her brother, her eyes lit up, but nothing happened. So she tried again, but still nothing happened.

"Oh what?" She whined.

"You won't have your powers yet dear." Rosie giggled. "You're only five months old."

"Mom, dad will you come and play with us?" She asked back to them.

"Come here." Rosie replied, weaving with her tail for her to come towards her. She did, but now that she was back into her former pup like nature, her ears were flattened to the back of her head and she avoided eye contact with her mother.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked in her former shy nature.

"Don't be silly, but you do need to be careful." She warned as she stood before she, her ears now a little more perked seeing that she wasn't going to be in trouble.

"Of what?" Myka asked.

"The Tickle monster." Rosie lashed out with her paw and grabbed Myka to pull her towards her. Myka erupted into laughter and squealed as Rosie started to playfully growl and tickle her with her paws and tail on her chest, stomach, neck, and sides, anywhere she found was ticklish. Myka giggled like the little pup she was, she didn't have a care in the world anymore, as far as she new, she was a pup again, just with the knowledge she would have when she turns two.

Scott crawled over and joined in with the game, blowing on his young pups belly and making her screamed with laughter and start feebly and weakly batting them away. But the amount she was giggling she couldn't push hard enough, not that she could even if she wasn't laughing. She pushed and squirmed around to get out of her parents grip, but no matter how much she tried she just could stop. "Stop!" She pleaded. Seeing how breathless she was getting, they stopped, they didn't want her passing out from getting a lack of oxygen, even if this wasn't real, they all felt it was.

"Do you give in?" Scott asked as Lupa and Dakota came over and lay down just behind Myka's head.

"I give in." She giggled and resting her paws on her chest while lying on her back. Rosie slid her tail behind Myka's head, just so she had something comfy to lie against and not hurt her head on.

"Thank you" Rosie whispered.

"For what?" Myka asked.

"For doing this, you're such a special little girl." She said brushing the outside of her paw down her cheek affectionately.

"I can do it some other time if you want."

"Can you imagine how much fun it would have been if this did happen?" Lupa giggled.

"Much better." Scott answered.

"But then I wouldn't have lived with Karl and Lexi." Myka added. "I would have met Jack; you wouldn't have gotten back with Faolan..." She said looking towards Lupa who as upside down in her view. "…And you wouldn't have met Chance. Many things would have happened." She added once again looking at the upside down Dakota

"You're ruining this moment you are." Scott said. "You don't sound like a pup anymore." He chuckled.

"Fine, then I will." She reached up and grabbed hold of his ear in her jaw with her needle like teeth and pulled down on it and started to chew on it and playfully growling again. "Can't blame me, I'm just a pup." She mumbled with his ear in her mouth.

"And I'm the grumpy dad that tickles the pup again when she does this." He pressed his paw down onto her chest and wiggled his claws around. She opened her mouth to start laughing again, releasing her father's ear, but now finding a new toy, his paw. She took it in her paws and tried to bite at it while laughing again.

"My turn." Lupa said using her tail to spin Myka around and replacing her paw with Scott while using her tail to provide something comfortable to lie on.

"Lupa stop it!" Myka squealed again. "I'll turn you into a frog!"

"You don't have any powers." She teased and letting her breath.

"Not yet."

"That's a point, if you don't have any powers, then how do we wake up?" Dakota asked.

"When someone touches us, that's what my book said anyway. But that doesn't matter, I just wanna play!"

"Let's go then pup." He chuckled and grabbing her by the scruff of her neck. In a quick movement, he threw her over his back while getting to his paws and landing on his back, her legs straddling his spine. She started giggling when he started running around the room and jumping around as if trying to throw her off. Rosie knew this game, as did Lupa. She and Shadow used to do this all the time, even more so to Dakota. The game was "bronco", and it involves what it looked like, holding on and not falling off. Lupa ran around with them, just playing and joining in with them. Myka fell off her brothers back, but she was quick to jump up and start play fighting with her older and far bigger siblings.

"Dakota honey be careful." Rosie called out worried for Myka's safety.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." Scott said licking her cheek.

"How amazing is this." She sighed happily and looking towards him.

"Too amazing." He smiled at her. "Maybe that's why it couldn't be."

"But it has now, Scott we have our family back, we're living our dream." She whispered and letting a tear fall down her cheek. He leaned towards her and kissed her, which she returned with her own. They were living the life they could have had, not only now, but outside this event.

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed around the room and brought everything to a sudden stop. Myka's giggles and her sibling's laughter subsided just as quick. They all looked around frantically, as they all started to hear echoed and muffled voice and yells, followed by more gunshots. Loud footsteps neared them and suddenly they were all plunged into darkness, back into the real world.

**Once again, i find myself having to say, dun...dun...dun! What's going on? Is it the Ditori, were the other practicing their shooting, or are they under attack from someone or something else? Read on to find out. Myka's little spell is a cool one isn't it? Well, i think it is anyway. Recreating a past event, i don't know why, but i spent ages coming up with the rhyme for that, not sure why, maybe i was tired. Today for me wasn't a great one, i woke up ready for work, when dad came to me saying that i might want to say my last goodbyes to the cat. I come home and the vet was half and hour away. We had him put down this afternoon, peacefully and now he's joining his brother who was put down for the same reasons. Butch had a cancerous tumour in his stomach 3x4 cm large causing him to be in pain all over his body, so it was a kindness on him. We didn't want him getting to the stage his brother was at which was far worse because we didn't see it. But enough about me, on witth the story. This Earth Angel business is getting serious huh? Until next time.**


	45. Chapter 45 A Petrified State

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 45: A Petrified State

**Nobodies P.O.V**

A good family moment had just been ruined, what was a moment the family had dreamed of ever since Rosie's pregnancy with Myka, more so Scott and Rosie, was now shattered, and was going to be further. In their little heaven Myka had created for them, gunshots echoed and voices yelled, the voices of their group. One voice in particular was heard above the rest, it sounded to be Skye. "Scott! Scott, Rosie, Dakota we need you. Wake up!" Suddenly Scott vanished in the blink of an eye, there wasn't anything to show where he went, he just vanished. He was shortly followed by Lupa, and then Rosie, and Dakota and Myka were the last to be pulled out of their heaven, and to be dragged down into hell. They all snapped out of their vision, Scott turned as soon as he pulled out, and by the time Myka and Dakota opened their eyes he was standing on two feet.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked as she arose to her paws. The entire group ran into the den, each holding a gun and firing blindly behind them.

"They found us." Michael said being the last to get inside. "Their coming up the hill."

"Is Sam with them?" Scott asked.

"Not that I saw." He replied. Tony grabbed the rucksack that they had brought with them and started packing the things they had in the den, Myka's book, phones, notepads, things like that, all they had left. Dakota looked around frantically, there was someone missing.

"Where's Chance?! He yelled. Everyone looked around just a frantic, she wasn't here.

"She went off earlier to get a drink, said she'd be back, I thought she was." Tess answered.

"I've got to get her!" He said running for the entrance, but he was grabbed and picked up by Scott.

"Go out there and you'll both be dead!" He said trying to keep a hold of him."

"I can't leave her out there."

"Lupa can you find her?" Rosie asked her daughter. Dakota saw sense, so his stepfather placed him back down when Lupa delivered her verdict.

"She still at the river, she's hiding." Before anyone could react Dakota took the chance and jumped. He was standing beside the river the next second. He looked back up the hill, seeing several people standing at the top and spread out around it. Only seven he could count, but he wasn't sure.

"Chance!" He called out. "Chance come on we have to go!" Suddenly he cried out when a stinging sensation stabbed into his hip. At first thought he was shot, but no, it was something far worse. It was a dart with a now empty dart inside it. He didn't have time to pull it out, so he whirled around to face his attacker who came running at him baring a knife and a dart gun in his hand. But then Chance launched herself out the bush she was hiding in and blindsided the man, taking her throat in her jaws and jerking her head violently. He was flopping around like a fish before lying still. "Are you ok?" Dakota asked running up to her and wrapping his paws around her.

"I'm fine, are you? What was that?" She asked pointing to the dart still embedded in his hip.

"Bad news." He answered. "Take my paw before it takes effect." She did and he jumped her back to the den, where he received angered faces.

"What's wrong with you?" His mother screamed, concerned for his safety. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I wasn't going to leave her!" He yelled back.

"Guys we'll discuss this later." Scott yelled over them and the gunshots while blindly firing into the crossfire and striking his target. "Dakota can you get us out of here?"

"No." He replied, making everyone look at him, for a moment. That was when he revealed the dart in his rump, making his mother gasp and her eyes well up.

"So what? We're going to die"? Myka screamed seeing that, that was the only way this was headed. "What is that?"

"It takes away our powers and kills anyone else who touches it." Scott answered. "No-one touch it." The traces of the drug could have tainted the outside of the dart, meaning if any of the Starnik touched it, they'd risk losing their powers, and if anyone else did, they'd suffer a fate worse then death, a month of pain and torture before it finally came.

"So how are we going to get out?" Tony asked.

"Lupa how many are out there?" Michael asked. She zoned out for a split second before answering.

"Nine, all coming up the hill."

"Get ready to run." He said as he edged as close to the corner as possible.

"There's a ranger station and tourist spot a mile behind the den, whatever happens, don't stop running." Scott added. That was when Michael really demonstrated his newfound ability. He peeked his hand around the corner, holding it there for a moment before something happened. A river of thick black smoke like mist flowed out his hand and at a fast rate. It flew across the clearing and towards the rise in a straight line; it floated around like smoke, a putrid black gas which suddenly flew directly at all nine of the men, blinding them and causing them to stop so regain their breath after inhaling it and blinding their eyes.

"Now!" He yelled seeing that his plan had worked. Everyone ran out and behind the den. One man cleared his vision far too quickly and readied to fire. Melissa saw this, and with a puddle just beside him and a think of her wrist, it solidified, and several small spikes of ice flew out and impaled his chest and face. He dropped back and bled out before his comrades. It wasn't long after they made it behind the den the firing resumed and they were pursued through the forest.

Scott and Rosie ran side by side and he looked down at her, having an immediate flashback to the day they were reunited and he discovered her new life out here. They ran from the Ditori and headed in the same direction. But he miscalculated the distance to the station. They ran a mile to a fallen tree in which they used for cover; Dakota took them the rest of the way, it had to be far further to the ranger station. But now Dakota was powerless, he wasn't going to be able to do that again.

They ran that mile under constant fire, spreading themselves out so they weren't bunched up and tripping over each other. The same fallen tree was in site, still lying there, but it wasn't big enough to hide everyone behind.

"Find cover!" Scott yelled. He, his family, their mates, Jenny and Michael dove behind it and covered quickly. The other hid behind trees and other large and cut down trees that lay around. "Does this remind you of anything?" He asked looking over to Rosie.

"Can we talk about that later?" She asked, finding that this wasn't the greatest time to talk about the good times.

"No, remember what we did, Lupa cast a shield so we could run, she can do it again!" He yelled as he pondered through that memory. He and she looked down at Lupa, but something was wrong. Her breathing was short and shallow, and it wasn't because Faolan was over her to keep her safe, it looked like she was having a panic attack of some sort.

"Lupa what's wrong?" Rosie asked and keeping low to the ground.

"I can't breath." She said with tears in her eyes. Faolan heard this and moved off her, thinking it was his doing, but it had no effect.

She felt as if her throat was closing in on her, she was suffocating on nothing with nothing wrapped around her neck. "Honey take deeps breaths." Rosie said and placing a paw on her throat to heal her. But nothing happened, so she pulled it away and shook it as if it was broken before trying again, but still nothing happened. It wasn't something physical she could heal; this was all in Lupa's head. But what was it, Lupa didn't even know. Why did she suddenly develop a fear of the Ditori? She never had before.

"I can't move." She muttered and trying to take the deepest breaths possible, but that was hard when you have a respiratory rate barely noticeable. But her breathing was so shall and so clogged it was easily heard. She was frozen to the spot; they had to get her out of here.

"Scott Lupa's in trouble, we need to get out of here." He fired another arrow, but his target was lucky enough to dodge it in time, arrows weren't as fast as bullets.

"How?" Michael asked back. "We need her to put up a shield or we'll all die." Suddenly, the firing stopped, it went deathly silent. He peeked over the fallen tree, he couldn't see them. There were bushes and fallen logs and trees everywhere; they could be behind any of them. They were being hunted.

"Where are they?" David whispered from behind the tree he was hiding from.

"Chance." Scott whispered and motioned for her to come over. She crawled over to listen. "Can you do your thing? Can you see them?" She peeked over and flattened her ears as not to make herself a bigger target. She moved all her sense to her eyes, and everything changed.

In her eyes, everything went black, but there was a thin orange outline of everything around so she could still see them, she wasn't blind. She looked around when something gold caught her eye. She focused in on that flash and willed her vision to look through the bush. There she saw a man crouched but moving along the edge of the bush, he was trying to get around them. His body radiated with the golden light, this was how she saw things. "Behind the berry bush, right on the far left." She whispered. Scott took aim while she searched for another. He fired, there was a loud groan followed by a thud as he struck his target. Chance spotted another, one just behind a log not too far away, but Scott couldn't hit it, he was far too concealed.

"Cody, you're up." He whispered over to him. Chance pointed out the log he was hidden behind. But he didn't aim at him; he aimed high in the air and fired when he thought it was a good line. The shot rung out around, and nothing happened, was that all just for nothing. A minute later, there was a puff as the man dropped dead on the floor. Only five more remained. "There's another around the tree behind you." Chance called out to him quietly. Scott couldn't do anything anymore, he had run out of arrows, and with Dakota powerless, he couldn't get anymore.

Cody looked around, how was he going to jump around, hit the target and stay alive. There was another tree beside him, with reaching distance, so he took a chance. He jumped out from behind his hiding spot, another man stood up from his position behind and to the right of his target. He only had one bullet left and two targets he could take down. His heart beat at four hundred beats per minute, time slowed around him, his movements were fast, but the others were slow. He swung his gun out to the right and twisted his wrist in the same direction. He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out in the wrong direction. But he had this planned. His movement caused the bullet to curve to the right and towards his first target. It hit, going through a thin point in his skull, the temple, and out the other side having lost very little speed. The bullet continued on his course as he hid behind the second tree unscathed. When he looked around again, the second man was lying lifeless.

Just as they thought they were getting somewhere, the gunfire rained back down on them, but there was something wrong. More men and even women jumped out of nowhere firing upon them, another dozen it seemed. Just as Lupa was starting to settle and get her breath back, it just went to how it was again and she struggled to breath. Chance wasn't quick enough to duck her head back down as the path of a bullet sped towards her. She escaped, but at a cost. The bullet missed her, but it struck her ear. She was left with a hole passing straight through it, near her head. She screamed in blood agony as she was left with a bullet sized hole in her ear and blood ran down the side of her face. Dakota screamed her name, fearing she was hit in the head, but after fully seeing it, he settled some, but he still couldn't bare to see her in this state. She clasped the side of her head and cried.

"We can't stay here!" Michael yelled.

"Lupa we need you to do something." Rosie yelled to her daughter over the thundering guns.

"I can't." She muttered and once again breathless.

"What's wrong with you?" Myka asked. She just didn't answer, she had a rough idea, but she couldn't say. She thought it as something to do with the pups; she couldn't put them in harms way. This was why she had developed a sudden fear of them, it was her mothering instincts kicking in, she couldn't move because she was in danger, her pups were in danger. Her watery eyes changed out of the distress she was in.

Michael had an idea, a way to get out of here. He threw out his hand and a ball of smoke flew out at high speeds at a man who had him pinned. It smacked him in the face as if he threw a brick, giving him the chance the run and dive behind the tree to lie flat on his stomach.

"I'll slow them down, I've got an idea."

"You're going to stay here? That's suicide!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, get Lupa out of here and to the Ranger Station, I'll meet you there." Without another word he jumped over the tree and ran at the first person he saw. Bullets pounded him, but he didn't die, nor did he he feel it. They hit him, but they passed straight through him. Where he was hit, it just made a puff of smoke and it sparked with a red spark, and it was happening all over his body constantly. It was just one of the many things he found he could do, if he was prepared for it, then it wouldn't hurt him. It was the same reason he could create smoke, because he was smoke. And because of this, he could do some impressive things. The man he first saw struck him several times with his bullets, but nothing fazed him, you can't destroy smoke. Just before Michael reached him, he burst into the black fog and his speed gained at he flew towards his target. The man was hit with the force of a car and flew back as Michael changed back into his normal body before he moved onto the next man.

The fire was diverted onto Michael, giving the others a chance to run. Scott scooped up his petrified step-daughter and everyone else followed as they all ran back.

Myka didn't know how to feel, she was fearful, but angry. Her sister could conjure up a shield in any situation, just not now when their lives depended on it. She quivered and cried as she clung onto her stepfather as they ran, what was wrong with her? Why was she like this now? She's done it before in a situation like this, but of all times when they are most desperate and Dakota losses his powers and they need protection she is unable to provide for it.

The wolves would have had no problem with outrunning them, but with the humans with them and Scott carrying Lupa, they were slowed, enough for the Ditori to gain and the ones Michael sadly couldn't get to in time. They passed a big oak tree, one that gave Myka an idea. She slid to a stop and let the others run on pass. She hated to do this, she refused to at first never wanting to use it against others, but she had no choice, especially since her sister couldn't do anything about it. She ran back towards the tree and jump up at it, placing all flour of her paws on it. It cracked and splintered as she added her power to it. So she ran back at it, but it still wouldn't fall. A bullet soared towards her, but she was ready for anything they fired at her, and it hit her own invisible wall that shrouded her and it fell to the floor. Like with Michael, if she was ready for it, she wouldn't be hurt by it. It was her own telekinesis working with a mind of its own. Scott looked back, seeing his daughter trying to do something. He stopped and placed Lupa on the floor to run back to help her. "Myka, Together!" He bellowed to her. She was about to take another jump at it, but readied to take it down with her father. She waited until he was right by her side before they both ran at the tree, she once again place all four paws against it and he his two feet. Both father and daughter landing on their sides as the towering trees cracked violently. But it was one more nudge from falling. Before they got back up, a low and powerful howl blew past them and struck it splintering it completely and bringing it down. Rosie ran up to them, beckoning them to get back up and run while it slowed the Ditori down. They scrambled back up and Scott took the frozen solid Lupa back in his arms to carrying on running. The few men and women chasing them screamed and ran to get out the way. Only two were crushed under its weight, the other five continued to run after them.

They ran for what felt like forever, when suddenly there was a cloud of smoke that just appeared beside Scott which soon formed into Michael and as he ran, the mist faded. "There's an empty coach up ahead, we're going to make it!" Jenny called out for everyone to here. She saw there was and she saw that they'd all make it there in one piece, but she couldn't see what would happen after that.

Just under two minutes later, they came bursting through the bushes and into a dirt car park and slap bang in the middle was an empty couch, there wasn't anyone else around. "Who can drive?!" Scott called out as they ran inside.

"I got it!" David yelled jumping into the seat. Scott took Lupa halfway back and laid her across a seat, Faolan was by her side in seconds, trying to help her get her breath back as well as Rosie who once again tried to heal her, but nothing happened, it was all in her head.

"Some get away vehicle!" Michael yelled and closing the doors as David started the coach after a few attempts.

"It'll do, dad drive!" Scott yelled. David slammed his foot down, but being the giant piece of metal it was, they didn't exactly flick the dirt up on the way out. The coach driver came running out the cabin, but by that time they were all ready heading back onto the road. The Ditori stopped at the tree line, seeing that they had lost them and they were to go back and deliver the bad new to their leaders. At least Sam wouldn't get the blame this time.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it, I couldn't do anything. I was terrified, I was terrified I'd put the pups in harms way, I couldn't move because I feared that they'd be hurt. It put me in that position I was too terrified to do anything. I was in shock, never had I been so petrified to the point where I couldn't do anything or move, it was more of a panic attack. I lay across two of the chairs with Faolan in front of me, taking my paw in his and stroking them. "Just take deep breaths, we're ok now." He said calmly. Mom was beside him, them both being here was helping and I found I could get my breath back quickly.

"What the hell was that?!" Myka bellowed and stomping towards me along the aisle. "We could have died because of you!"

"Myka that's enough." Mom snapped at her.

"No it's not, I want to know why she nearly killed us all, why she couldn't help us!" She demanded. Jack stepped around her and started pushing her back, keeping her from getting any closer. She was right, I nearly cost everyone their lives, we all nearly died because of me. I looked into her eyes and I saw nothing but rage, and in mine there was nothing but pain and upset. I started to cry and Faolan pulled me to him and started rubbing my shoulder blades. "Why didn't you do anything?!" She demanded again.

"Myka stop it!" Scott yelled and coming over.

"Myka apologise now." Mom ordered. The only thing I heard was the sounds of the engine, she didn't say anything. "Now!" Mom growled again. She still didn't say anything, instead I heard her start walking passed and towards the back of the coach, but Jack stayed where he was, not sure who to be mad at, me or his mate. As she passed, I sniffled, I smelt something other then her normal scent, it was the scent of the early stages of heat. Myka was the last one of us to come into heat now, so it was all down to me. I wouldn't, so it was only a matter of time before they saw something was up.

"Lupa are you ok?" Scott asked soothingly. "What happened out there?"

"I froze." I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"But why honey? What's the matter?" Mom asked. I took a deep breath, but that seemed to have triggered something other then words.

"I'm going to be sick." I said trying to hold it back.

"It's normal to feel sick after a panic attack. You won't be though." Chance said walking up to me with Dakota. I looked in him the eye; he knew what I was talking about.

"No I'm really going to be sick." I said.

"Dad stop!" Scott yelled to the front. Moments later he pulled to the side of the road and I ran down the aisle and into the bushes by the side of the interstate and heaved up my stomach. Now they had seen, but maybe I can pass this off as just the panic attack. I heaved and heaved, bringing up big chunks of the hare I ate this morning, the rest of it was just liquids. I felt a paw started lightly rubbing my back and another beside me. It was Faolan, I half expected this. Mom stepped the other side of me, cooing and saying words of comfort.

When it was final over, I wiped off my muzzle and was ushered back into the coach by mom. I walked back to where I was before hanging my head all the way, but I could see Myka glaring at me from the back of the couch on her own. Now my sister hates me, I'm the worst person in the world. I couldn't risk, yet I could to all my friends and family. How selfish am I? Terribly, that's how bad. I laid back across the seats as mom Faolan and the now Wolf Scott came padding over and she started checking me over. She placed a paw on my forehead to see for a fever, obviously she wouldn't I wasn't sick. I was sniffling and choking on sobs as she called Chance over, she knew more healing and what could be wrong, but that's what got me worried, what if she saw the pups. I gasped when seeing her face, her what was perfectly white now bloodied and stained with crimson red. Her left side of her face was stained with the red fluid. She took my wrist in her paw, feeling for a heart beat when she said what I expected.

"Let me heal that for you." Mom said moving her paw to her ear.

"I'll be fine, do it later." She said focusing more on me. "Her heart rate is really slow, too slow."

"That's normal for her, don't worry." Faolan said smiling up at me. She understood and took her paws away, but then she moved them towards my stomach. I quickly batted them away, taking them all by surprise.

"I don't want anyone touching me there, I still feel sick."

"That's fine, just take deep breaths and have some water, you'll be ok." She said confidently.

"We haven't got any water." Mom said stating the obvious.

"Check the bags and the seats, someone must have left something." Tony and Michael were only a few rows behind us, so they started looking over head while Dakota, Chance and Scott checked the other rows. Faolan stayed put, narrowing his eyes as he stared at me and holding my paw.

"Lupa you're worrying me, what's wrong, why did you do that back there?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't breath and then I froze, I just couldn't do anything." I replied tearing up again.

"But why? You've never been like this before, why today?" He asked soothingly again. He had such a calm and relaxing voice. Thankfully, I was saved by Tony.

"Found some." He said walking over and opening a bottle of water. He cupped one hand and poured some of the water in for me to lap up. I really needed it, and it did make me feel better afterwards. I drank as much as I felt necessary and Tony pulled his hand away after I thanked him. But then Chance asked for some privacy between us, she asked that everyone left, so they did, Faolan the most reluctantly. They walked down the aisle to give us the space we needed.

"I know what's wrong." She said, making my eyes widen. "You're pregnant." I pushed her muzzle together to silence her and making sure no-one heard before letting go again. "I saw them." She added.

"Please you can't tell anyone."

"Not even Faolan? Isn't he the father?"

"He is, and especially Faolan, not yet anyway." I whispered and remaining cautious of where everyone was.

"Why not, surely he'd be thrilled?" She questioned.

"I don't know how to tell him, I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Now is a better time then any, with everything that's happened so far maybe some good news would be good." I looked passed her and at him talking with mom, he looked back and forth from me, pretending he wasn't looking. "Was that why you panicked today?" She then asked.

"I couldn't put them in danger; I just could move or breathe."

"They were your mothering instincts, you'd put everything else behind your pups, they are the priority."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"That's how my mom died." She answered flatly. "We were out one day when we came across a group of bears so she stuffed me in a hollowed out log and fought them off."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I replied feeling I've just back bad memories.

"It's ok, I'm well over it now, and I've talked about it too many times to get upset now." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone, not mom, Scott, Myka, Faolan, not anyone."

"What about Dakota, you didn't say him." She replied slyly and teasingly.

"He knows, he found out yesterday."

"Oh, ok, is it just you two?"

"Kristy does, she's helped me to get away when I need to."

"Ok, I promise, it's all up to you."

"I'm going to tell him soon, I'm not waiting for long."

**Myka's P.O.V**

Lupa is so selfish, she's such a cow, she nearly cost us our lives, it could have been made a whole lot easier. I didn't take anything I said to her back, I meant every word of it. I sat in the far back in the corner staring blankly out the window, mom, dad, Dakota and Faolan were helping to get through her supposed panic attack. So what if it was one, she had to snap out of it, I've never seen her like this, why was she doing it now, and this morning of all mornings? I sighed as I stared out the window, my breath misting up to glass. Footsteps started coming up the aisle and sat beside me, I had know those footsteps long enough to know who it was without looking. "Leave me alone Tony." I mumbled.

"No "Uncle Tony" today?" He chuckled. I didn't answer, I just sighed again. I wanted to be on my own, yet he follows me. "You know you're going to have to apologise to Lupa."

"For what?" I exclaimed and glaring at him in the eye. "I wasn't the one who nearly had us all killed."

"She couldn't help it." He protested with a calm voice.

"Yes she could've, all she had to do was make one measly shield come up and we'd have gotten here quicker or we could have stopped them. But no, instead she decided to be selfish."

"She's not well, you know she's not, and she just never expected this. None of us know what's wrong with her or why she's like this, but as her sister you should know that she wouldn't put you or any of us in danger. Remember she let herself get raped for you; she let some other wolf vandalize her in your place. She's saved you more times then you could imagine, both she and Dakota. Would a selfish person do that? Or so you think that they'd just sit by and watch? She put herself before you; she's just had an off day." I couldn't believe what his words made me think. She's not the selfish one, I am. I was selfish to think she would do that after all she has done for me.

Tony was right, she put herself in front of me at the ball, she let the Ditori use her for their needs, she put her body underneath a wolf when it should have been me. She saved me when they first came for me, she's been looking out for me with Dakota ever since I first met them under the illusion their names' were Kacey and Damon. They have been my living guardian angels ever since I learnt who I really was.

"Now I feel stupid." I sighed while hanging my head but looking over across the rows of chairs at her; she seemed a lot calmer now.

"We won't rush you, but you need to say sorry." Tony said.

"I will, but I can't go over there right now, I feel so bad now."

"I'll tell your parents that, make them give you some space." He smiled and rubbing my head before he got up to walk back.

"Hey…" I called out to him and making him turn to face me again. "Thanks Uncle Tony."

**Lupa, Lupa, Lupa, what a mother! Sure she may have panicked, but she is one hell of a mum. Michael's power is pretty cool, he knows how to use it. This story has two endings, i'll put them both up at the same time for you to chose which one is better, i can't decide. I do have a third way that this could end, but i decided not to do it that way. But honestly, i'm actually still debating on whether or not to do it. Only six more chapters to go guys, so much will happen in that space on time. But until then, please read and review further. See ya! :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	46. Chapter 46: Family Matters

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 46: Family Matters

**Myka's P.O.V**

**December, 16****th****, 2018**

"_We were all scared, I could smell it on everyone and Jack could sense it, even he admitted he was. But nothing compared to a certain type of fear mom, dad, me and the others started to get for one of us. Lupa was getting sicker by the day, she was throwing up constantly and more violently. It being this time of year only made matters worse. It was mating season, and seeing her like this brought that fear to all our minds. Grace, mom and myself came into heat late, it's been two weeks now and Lupa is still to come into it. Adding it all together, her not being in heat, grouchiness, vomiting, we were all starting to think the worst..."_

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Ok, so maybe I lied a little bit. I didn't tell Faolan the next day, or the day after that, it's been two weeks now since we were forced to run again, and I still haven't told him. But I was going to soon. That night we drove for miles and we didn't stop until we ran out gas, but before we did, Myka came shamefully walking down to me and apologised for her yelling and accusing. We embraced one another and cried a little, both of us; I was just as sorry for how I reacted that I didn't react. She understood that I couldn't because of my state, but not why I didn't. But she didn't care anymore; she put it to one side and we both forgot the whole incident, we were sisters again. I saw mom, Scott and Tony smiling from their seats at us, happy that things were ok again.

Mom tried to persuade Chance to let her heal her, but she refused, she said she wanted to keep it to keep her more aware and to not do stupid things like looking over a log while we're being shot at. It was official, she and Dakota were in love, and Myka and I were sure to make the few hours after we found out a misery for him by constantly teasing him. And seeing as he couldn't jump, it was the perfect time to do it. Chance didn't seem to mind, she found it just as funny. He licked her wound clean, now she's left with a small hole in the bottom of her ear, but the fur around it covered it up a little, it was still easily noticeable, just not as much. It killed Dakota to look at her like that, he wanted mom to heal her because he knew she was in pain. But this was way I like her so much, she was persistent, much like mom, Myka and I, she was another great girl to have in the family. She didn't see her new appearance as a disadvantage; she saw it was a lesson. But she did something with it I had never seen a she-wolf do before. On the coach, she found a human's jacket which had metal wiring throughout it, why I didn't know, Tony just said it was fashion these days. She pulled out a piece of it and bent it in a way she turned it into an earring like humans wear. She bent it up and around her ear and through the hole she now had. I'll admit it did look good on her, even Dakota admired her more.

The journey though wasn't as pleasant for me though, I threw up another few hours later, this time nothing but fluids. I only just managed to get outside before it came. Things were now getting desperate; mom and more importantly Faolan were growing increasingly worried. She wanted to heal me, thinking I was sick, but there was nothing wrong with me, so I just kept telling her that it was only a little bug and it was good to develop immunities. Chance, Dakota and Kristy could only watch my suffering and when no-one was around or listening that offer words of advice and excuses, I needed all the help I could get. I found I was easily made angry, finding myself seeing the bad side of people's comments easily or in the wrong perspective.

Like I said, we drove as far as we could until we ran out of gas. We couldn't fill it up like we had originally planned because the chances of it being reported as stolen were high, it would only bring to police down on us as well as the Ditori. So we started walking. Jasper was huge, and the coach didn't have much gas in to start off with, so we only mad it fifty miles down the road before we had no alternative but to pull over. We walked back into the thick trees, walking and walking for days, we couldn't stay in one place or we'd be found again. On day five we came to the end of the reserve and to the outskirts of a town. The humans needed food, food that wasn't just berries and other small edible things they found. Kristy was able to drink the blood of anything we had caught after we were done. It sickened the others, but then she pointed out it was that or them in their sleep. Using the two rucksacks they had with them, they walked into the shops and grabbed whatever they could cram into their bags and paid for them using the little money they had left.

As we continued to walk on the same day, Chance came across an Eagles nest, and seeing this gave her an idea, another strange one. She took two large brown, black and white feathers, beautifully patterned and she removed her earring. She coiled and stuck to wire through the bottom of the feather via a slit she made in them before threading it back through her piercing and letting the feathers hang from her ear. It only added to her beauty, it brought out the uniqueness. And making my brother love her all the more.

We continued walking, trying to stay off the roads. Moral was decreasing every day, and my stomach by day ten was starting to enlarge, I could feel it stretching as well as seeing it. I started to fear the others noticing, so I tried not to let them see, lying down whenever we stopped and standing at a certain angle to everyone hid it. I continued to vomit every five hours or so, every day even into the night. Mom stared at me with Faolan, Scott and Myka whenever I passed them, they would all watch me thinking something was seriously wrong. I even over heard them about taking me to a vet if I wouldn't let mom heal me. But I turned around and still told them I was fine other then the nausea. Chance was there to back me up in this, her now being with us as well as my sister-in-law made it great that she knew. She would lie to everyone as well, but she'd also help me. I'd move her away and ask her to look at the pups for me. With the lack of moral going around at the moment, I needed to hear something that would cheer me up.

But now it was day fourteen, and it was no different. I was sat beside Faolan, well… I was until I had to run to the nearest bush and throw up again. If what I knew about pregnancy was right, then this should end soon. I wiped off my muzzle and looked back to my family, seeing the fear on their faces and worry building each day. "I'm going to wash my mouth out, back in a little bit." I said walking away to the small pond. But mom stopped me.

"Lupa." She called out with the same worrying sound she had written all over her tired face. I turned my head around as well as my body a little so it hid my belly. "Please let me heal you, I can't stand to see you this sick." She pleaded like never before, she was practically begging at my paws. The others weren't too far away, they were doing other things, but I knew they were listening in.

"Mom I'm fine, I don't need healing."

"Lupa, we need to talk, it's important." She said a little more sternly. "Why aren't you in heat yet?" She then asked. I was ready for this; I knew she'd ask me sooner or later.

"I can feel it starting, I will be soon."

"That was a lie." Jack said who sat beside Myka. "I know it was and you don't smell of it."

"Lupa please let me heal you, if you want a family then let me heal you." A family what was she on about? Then it hit me, she thought I was barren! I haven't come into heat and she thinks it's because I'm barren.

"Mom, I'm not barren!" I exclaimed.

"Lexi didn't think that." Myka added. "Yet she still did." My heart rate started to increase, but only to something like fifteen beats per minute, my breathing shorter and shallow as stress started to take over. They might know, was this that time I had been waiting for?

"Lupa then tell us what wrong." Faolan said a little demanding and getting to his paws. "I can't stand to see you like this, as your mate, I vowed to look after in, in sickness and in health, please let me do this." He then pleaded just as much and placing his paw on my cheek. His touch was so warm; it made me feel like that all over, I relished his touch. I looked up into his green eyes, the ones I love so dearly and shined almost like mine. I looked passed him and at my family, they too all other then Dakota and Chance had the same expression of worry. They both nodded a little, barely noticeable.

"Do you still love me?" I asked as my eyes started to water. He says he loves me, he said he loved me before he found out about me, then he hated me. Now he says he loves me again, will he if he knew?

"With all my heart." He replied smiling but a little confused.

"Do you love your family?"

"My own or yours?" He chuckled but still confused.

"Mine, mom Scott, Dakota Myka, us."

"Of course, you're all my family."

"Remember the vision we had? The one they gave us." I asked pointing back to them, they too tilted their heads, wondering where this was going.

"I remember, a future family." I answered after looking back at them.

"Not as distant as we thought." I mumbled, not enough for him to hear.

"What?" He asked again and lifting my head up to loo at him again. All he did was look into my eyes. If he really wanted to, he could read my mind if he wished, then he'd know. But he told me he didn't like to; he was trying to leave his old life behind and that meant his powers as well. My eyes seemed to have said it all. Because slowly his eyes began to widen and his jaw dropped. I smiled weakly and took his paw in mine and placing it on my stomach and making him push a little hard so he's feel the firm spot. I glanced passed him and at mom, she sussed it out and was nearly crying and Scott and the others had happy smile on their faces. But in the end, it was Faolan, not them.

"You're…" He muttered, unable to say the last wonder.

"That future is only a few months away." I whispered and a tear fell down my cheek. "I'm pregnant."

"How"? He mumbled again.

"Well first we fell in love, then we got married and then we…" I said loudly as if it didn't matter anymore.

"No not like that." He chuckled lightly, was he ok with it? "I mean…so that's why you've looked and been so sick, why you're not in heat and why you're been bossy."

"You're ok with it?" I asked with a small smile of hope.

"Ok?" He questioned. "This is amazing." He said wrapping his paws around me. I couldn't believe it, he was ok with it, he was ready to be a father.

"Faolan we're going to be parents." I sniffled as it all came to me.

"Come here you." Mom said as she and the others came over to do the same. But she held onto Faolan as well and wrapped a paw each around us. "Lupa I'm so proud of you. So would your father." She whispered.

"I hope so. Wanna see something?" I asked, making them both look at me. I took hers and his paw and placed them either side, making them feel the small bump. "I'm over two weeks in."

"And you didn't tell me?" Faolan then asked sounding a little disappointed. "Why?"

"Because I was scared you'd hate me." I said thinking he was angry so I cried a little.

"Lupa I'd never be mad at you." He chuckled lightly and pulling me towards him again.

"We're going to be parents." I said happily. I opened my eyes and looked to my left seeing Dakota and Myka sat with large grins. "And you're going to be an Aunt and Uncle."

"Come here sis." Myka said walking over with our brother behind. I let go of Faolan so he could be hugged again by mom and Scott while I did to my siblings. "This is great." She giggled.

"Not the best of timing, but it's just amazing. I'm so happy."

"Well done for finally telling them." Dakota said nuzzling my neck.

"You knew?" Myka asked.

"I was nearly sick on him." I laughed

"I knew something was up." He chuckled.

"I hate you again now." Myka giggled. We all pulled back just as Faolan came walking over. I turned around and greeted his kiss and returned it happily.

"Faolan we're going to have the family we saw." I said looking down at my stomach again.

"I love you so much." She said kissing me again.

"I'm not going to be expecting anything from you two am I?" I heard mom ask Dakota and Myka.

"Nope, sorry if you were expecting another answer." Myka giggled and winking over at Jack.

"What about you two?" She asked looking back and forth from Dakota and Chance .

"No way." Dakota said quickly. But she then licked his neck affectionately.

"Not yet anyway." She giggled.

"Speaking of mating, have you two?" She asked again. Both their eyes widened, my brother's more then Chance.

"No, we agreed about waiting until I come out of heat." She answered.

"Good choice." Scott smiled.

"Just take her somewhere far away; we don't want to hear it." Both their cheeks flushed a red; we could see it even under their fur. Our little family talk was over, but then all the Humans' came over one by one to give their congratulations to us.

Faolan still loves me, even though I've been keeping this from him, something like this is hard to keep a secret which I really shouldn't have done. I should have told him and the others the night I found out. He should have been the first to know, not a vampire, my brother and his mate, he should have been the first. The first time we met he showed a great amount of care for mom after seeing her pregnancy; I knew he was going to do the same to me, but at a much higher level. That family we foresaw, it was going to exist in less then two months. That home we had would be our home for the rest of our lives; everything was going to happen in the same way we saw it happen.

But that memory, Faolan told me in it the Earth Angel was responsible for it, that it couldn't have happened had it not come to help us. So that means whatever this thing is, we would find it in the coming months. That the Earth Angel would show themselves before the pups were born. And Dakota told me dad told him I was "the key" to it all. At first I thought it was me, the I was the Earth Angel, but he said I wasn't, but the key to it all.

We left after only having an hours break in this spot, sticking to the forests and minimizing the use of roads was our only shot at not being found again. An hour of walking and we came to a fallen tree. It wasn't thick at all, but we did have to jump over and climb over it. Faolan now doing exactly as I predicted, knelt down for me to use him to climb over, I just simply jumped over him and climbed down. "Fat chance I'm letting you do that to me." I giggled before walking away with the others. Mom looked back and saw and she smiled, she put a good set of genes that I liked in me, and I was pretty thankful for them.

"Why couldn't you have been like that to me?" Mom asked playfully shoving Scott.

"Well half way through I wasn't exactly myself now was I?" He chuckled. We all new full well what he meant, but Myka didn't. We made a rule in the after life, we'd joke about it, but we would never bring it up and talk about it as a conversation topic, it was something we and more far importantly he wanted to forget and never think about again. He wanted to lock it in the same cage as all our monsters dwelled.

Another prediction came true, but then again I knew he was going to do it anyway, he always does. Faolan was by my side the entire walk, all the way up until nightfall. We had a fire going and we all sat around talking. The humans were cold again so we paired up like we did every night, but Faolan and I sat side by side with out tails intertwined while I huddled close to Michael and he to Skye who had her arms crossed and her head under his chin. She was really feeling it tonight and he was desperately trying to give her some body heat. We all had a blanket around us. even we started to feel the cold tonight. That day they bought all that food they also got loads of blankets for us all. We all stared into the flames, watched as our breath froze on impact with the cold air while listening to the fire crackling away. When mom then spoke.

"So, thought about names yet?" She blurted out like she always did, so Dakota and I were used to it. I looked over at Faolan as he did to me.

"We haven't talked about it yet." I answered.

"Well now's the perfect time, let's here them?" Myka asked and shuffling a little closer to Tony who she was always with.

"What did you think mom?" I asked.

"Lupa was a name you're father always liked, Dakota was one that I did. If it was a boy, it was either that, Nathan, Shaun or Toby."

"Toby?" Dakota chuckled but trying to hold back a hysterical laughter.

"What's wrong with that?" Mom asked.

"We can always change yours." Scott added.

"Good luck with that." He scoffed.

"For a girl it was always Lupa, Sarah or Ciara."

"You were going to name me after Grandma?" I giggled.

"We were, but then I remembered that she still used to come and go so I thought it would only be confusing and weird."

"Anything come to mind?" Scott asked.

"I like Ciara for a start." Faolan said with Skye still under his chin.

"I was thinking that." I added. "How does Keira sound?"

"Love it." He smiled.

"I've just noticed something." Myka said making all eyes move onto her. "Myka, Lupa, Dakota? All our names end in the same way." We all looked at mom, did she have any part in this or is it a coincidence.

"I never really noticed that." Mom replied. "Complete coincidence."

"Is it like a tradition or something seeing as Grams is Sarah, and you two keep coming up with names ending in a?" Myka giggled again.

"No of course not. I'm Rosie after all, if there was then mom broke it."

"I always liked Aatu, Onyx and Shakira." Faolan said coming up with these old names.

"Like the old names huh?" I asked flicking his tail and coiling it again with mine.

"Can't help it, I've had those names on my mind for three thousand years, there was no forgetting them." He chuckled.

"I like Aatu, that sounds nice." I smiled at him and coiling out tails tighter.

"There's plenty of time guys." Scott added. "You might only get all boys or all girls, you could have five or you might only have one."

"We're having three." We both replied in unison after looking at one another for a moment. We both knew it, we saw it.

"You're guessing that from the vision we gave you?" Mom asked.

"You said it was a possible future." I replied.

"The circumstance can always change." Jenny added. "If anyone knows more about time it's me." I looked back at Faolan; his hopeful smile still hadn't diminished, so there was no need to let mine.

"We still think we'll have three." I replied confidently.

"Just don't get your hopes up too high." Mom warned.

"Guys I'll be back in a second." I said slithering out from under Michaels arm and away.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"Do you want to know or see?" I asked. They got the message quickly. And it was then my cheeks puffed out quickly and I ran into the bushes to heave up everything I had foolishly eaten that day. I really shouldn't be doing this much longer, not if what mom told me was true, otherwise it should end soon. I was amazed at myself I was ready to give up on this and have them taken out of me; I was having enough of this. I wasn't able to keep anything down without it showing itself again. I hacked and heaved for a few minutes before it subsided. I sat back and wiped off my muzzle and still tasting it in my mouth. I spat, but it still didn't go. So I left to get some water from the small pond that wasn't too far away, only a few minutes. I wasn't to bother Faolan again, even if I just told him that he'd insist he came, so I walked around them in the bushes and towards the pond.

Just as I made it, I heard a voice; mom started talking to me in my head. _"Are you ok honey?"_ She asked.

"_I'm ok, just getting a drink."_ I replied as I lent over to lap up the water.

"_Ok, Faolan was only getting worried was all."_ She giggled.

"_Well tell him not too, I'll be back soon."_ I giggled back and lapping up more of the water. She left my mind, so now I was left with my thoughts. The water never tasted better, despite not tasting of much, it was better then the taste of puke. Lap after lap and sip after sip, slowly the taste started to fade, making me feel far better and refreshed. I sat back now no longer feeling like I was going to vomit again and the taste of it gone. So I headed back to the others, finding the topic still on me. Thick flakes of snow fell around us, but not falling fast. Faolan whirled after mom pointed me out, an expression of relief all over his face. Michael was shaking like a leaf, so he was more then happy when I returned and I huddled closer to him. I kissed my mate as I passed before moving back under the blanket. "Were you worrying about me?" I asked him and flicking his tail with mine.

"Of course, I can't stand a minute without you." He replied smiling and sliding his tail along mine towards the base.

"You're too sweet." I giggled and relishing his touch.

"He'll be more like that now." Mom said from across the fire. "But wait until you're fat and ready to burst, he'll just lie to make you feel better."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Scott asked.

"You said I didn't look fat with Myka, I totally did."

"You weren't fat; none of us thought you were fat." He said smiling lovingly at her. But she didn't see it that way.

"See, liar." She said louder then a whisper so we all heard.

"How's everyone doing? Warming up yet?" Scott asked.

"Getting there." Jenny said who shared with Jack.

Warming up now." Michael said cupping his hands towards my chest.

"Good." Tess sniffled with Dakota.

"A furry radiator." Skye said snuggling closer to Faolan.

"You look like you're too comfortable." I giggled.

"I am, comfy and warm." She sighed with a smile.

"I'm not complaining." He chuckled and wrapping his paw around her, she still seemed to shiver a little.

"So you're ok with humans now?" Michael asked.

"I thought I'd give you all a second chance." He chuckled again.

"Second chance?" Skye asked and looking up at him.

"Humans are the reason you thought we went extinct." He told her. "I've spent the last three thousand years hating you all. But Lupa made me see sense, that it was these people you call the Ditori, not you. So I thought why not give it another shot."

"What was it like back then?" She asked again.

"No fun, we were at war with the humans ever since I was born and before. I watched as they killed me, my friends and family and left us extinct. We had to seal ourselves in a cave for three hundreds years before agreeing that myself and another friend be allowed to leave. We kept the entrance only small enough for ourselves to get in and out, the others had to stay locked inside for the rest of their lives and lives after that. The day we all died I watched a terrified young pup die before me. I watched as the arrows rained down on us and slew that young pup that was no more the three months old. Those that had another chance at living woke up to be dumped in a mass grave, lying on and underneath the corpses of our friends and families. I had the pup on my chest when I woke up, and I lay over my best friend. Sixty of us were dumped in that ditch, and only twenty four of us left."

He was revisiting that terrible day, the one he showed me. I was ready to start crying again, but I didn't, because I noticed something else. The paw he had around Skye started to tense as well as the rest of his body. His claws started to flex and his eyes narrowed, showing how deep in thought he was getting. What had me worried the most was that Skye was starting to fear him, and that he had a human right in front of him and leaning against him while he was thinking back to what they did to him. No-one else saw this, but I was right beside him, so I did. He had the species responsible all around him, but more importantly, one in his grasp.

"Faolan?" Skye asked. He snapped out his trance, his body relaxed and his claws sheathed themselves. He looked down at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry, guess I got a little lost in thought." He laughed nervously and flattening his ears to his head.

"It's all in the past now, you don't need to remember it." I said coiling our tails together.

"You say that, but that bracelet makes you remember every second while you have it on. Every second for three thousand years." He sighed.

"I could help you with that." Myka said.

"It's ok, I could do that as well, but it's good to remember the bad things, they make you stronger." They must have been referring to that spell she used on all of us for Michael.

"Just let me know." She smiled. I coiled our tails tighter, making him look at me. I smiled and he did back, but it was a reassuring smile, one that said he was fine.

"I'm sorry Skye." He whispered down to her. She smiled and rubbed his chest.

"It's ok big guy, I don't blame you." She returned her head under his chin, he was taller then she if she sat up straight, his chin was how tall she was sitting up.

"How are you feeling now?" Myka asked looking at me.

"I feel good, better now it's out." I replied. I then turned to mom. "How long does it last for?"

"Around two weeks, then it's the cravings, then the mood swings at the same time, fat ankles, sore back, and don't get me started on contractions and giving birth." She said laughing a little at the end. Everyone looked back at me, seeing the whole new level and expression of fear and regret all over my face. Did I really just hear that, was I really going to have to go through all that, just for pups? "Not scaring you too much am I?" She asked, from her view she was joking, I was terrified, so much in fact I couldn't answer. I just stared at her.

"You'll be fine honey." Faolan chuckled.

"Will I?" I questioned but not taking my eyes off mom. How could she have lived through all that, twice!

"Does it hurt?" It was a question I had to ask, but I wasn't really ready for the answer she gave me.

"I'll come out straight with you, yes it does, a lot, I just wanted you two cut out of me when I went into labour." I wanted to drop down and faint now. "But don't worry; you'll have us to help you." She said reassuringly. A gust of wind blew by, making us all shiver violently, but another sense of mine that only Faolan and I possessed made me look to my right and passed him. Grandma and dad stood, they didn't say or move, but I knew they wanted to speak to me. They weren't physical, so they weren't here as guides like they usually were. They were here as spirits in visitation, coming here from the afterlife only for a short period of time before heading back. Talk about saved by the spirits. Faolan, sharing the same gift as I was also drawn to look the same way before looking back at me.

"They want to speak to you." He said, we both knew without them having to say anything.

"Who does?" Scott asked as he and everyone else struggled to see what we did.

"Grandma and dad, I'll be back in a minute. Think you can live without me for a little while?" I asked Michael.

"I'll be fine, go on and do your spooky thing." He said pulling the blanket off me and letting me up.

"It's not spooky." I giggled.

"You talk to invisible things; it's like watching some insane person talking to thin air. It's creepy anyway you look at it." Myka said.

"Fine, whatever way you see it." I said walking around them.

"Howl if you need a paw with anything." Faolan said as I kissed him before walking passed and towards them. They faded away just as I reached them, but I was drawn further into the forest, they were leading me away via a psychic instinctual pull.

I followed that pull into the darkest depths of the forest, following either what was a paranormal trail or my imagination. I was being led right, for when that pull ended, I walked through a bush, and there stood dad and grandma. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked stepping out the bush.

"We sensed something different about you; we just came to see if everything was alright." Dad said stepping closer.

"Can't you tell?" I asked.

"Myka's bracelet shrouds her from us and the gods, and therefore she's leading a life Sirius didn't plan for her, and as a result of that, anyone she come into contact with ruins there paths and shrouds us from them as well." I looked at dad, he knew I was pregnant, but grandma didn't.

"What's wrong with you honey, we know something is." Grandma said sitting by his side. I smiled and turned my side to them a bit.

"I'm pregnant grandma."

"Oh sweetheart that's fantastic." She replied and pulling me to her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, but now answer me this." I said pulling back from her. "What's wrong with you both?" They both looked at one another before back at me. "I can tell there's something not right about you, there's a lot of stress and suspense around you."

"We're fine." Dad replied.

"No you're not, I can tell, what's the matter?" I asked worried. Sure they may be dead, but they can still be hurt. Once more they looked across to one another, dad doing a little nod before speaking.

"There's just a lot of this going on up there."

"It's a little hectic." Grandma added.

"What's wrong? Is it mom and Scott?" I asked.

"No, it's this whole Earth Angel thing; it's got Sirius all riled up and the other guides." She replied.

"It's been cropping up a lot these days; I heard it in my dream that you gave me dad, when Myka made you, it's getting me worried, what is it?"

"Nothing bad, it's a good spirit, one that will make everything better." Grandma added.

"But who is it, we're all worried because you said it was the only thing that can sense Myka, she thought she was safe, but she's not. You told Dakota im' the key to it all."

"You don't need to worry about that." She reassured.

"Ok, so why did you want me really?" I asked.

"Sirius sent us to talk to you." Dad said standing back up, a vibe I got off him put me on edge, so I copied their actions and did as well.

"What did he want? We didn't exactly get on well last time we spoke."

"He said he's sorry and that he wishes to make it up to you when you go to see him."

"Well tell him he'll be waiting a few years, human years that is if Myka's spell on us worked." I replied.

"We'll tell him, but just be ready to make a decision that will change everything." Dad said as he faded away.

"Wait, what?" I asked grandma before she did.

"You will have a choice to make, save the ones you love, or save yourself. We're sorry." She muttered before fading away.

"No, wait!"

"For what?" I spun around, once again feeling that petrified and frozen state overcome me. I hadn't noticed how close to the main road I was, and out of a car, Sam stepped out with many of his men behind him. He pulled back the part that made that noise, the sound that it could fire. I coward in fear, once more unable to do anything. "Make a noise and we'll kill you right now." He said pointing the gun at my head.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as my eyes glowed in pure fear. There as a loud bang, I looked around to see two more men opening the back doors to a van, a cage was in the in the back corner.

"Get in without a noise." He said waving his gun in their direction. The first thing that came to mind was get in the van, then I or the pups wouldn't be hurt. But that was when I realised how stupid that thought was. This was Sam; he was always lying, because he was a lie. He would wait for me to give birth once or if he already knew about me. The only chance I had left was to do something, but then there was a sharp sting in my neck. I gasped and pulled something out, it was a dart. How did they have more of this, where did they make it? "I said get in." He said more sternly. I didn't wait, but I didn't do what he did. I threw back my head and howled, hoping they'd get here in time. They wouldn't kill me, they wanted me alive.

**Faolan's P.O.V**

Lupa was taking her time and I was increasingly getting more worried but each passing minute. She's been gone for nearly ten, and it was getting to the point that I was going to get up and track her down. We sat around talking like we did; some of us were starting to fall asleep, Skye being one of them. She was comfortably leant against my side asleep, her face buried into my neck and her hands cupped and against my chest. She was cute, for a human. Suddenly, there was a howl, not that far away, it was Lupa, and she was in trouble. I told her to howl if she needed help, but this was a howl of distress. I didn't care about Skye and quickly moved away from her, letting her fall to the ground and waking her to pursue Lupa's howl. It ended quickly something was wrong, she was in serious trouble.

I was already heading into the first before the others even flinched. My pace was quickened when I heard screams and cries for help, it was Lupa. "No, no, no!" I yelled getting louder each time. I had an inkling of an idea to what was wrong, and I tried to put it out of my mind and think maybe it was something else. But no, it was exactly what I thought. I ran through a bush to find a car speeding away, two humans climbing into the back of the larger one and Lupa in a cage. "NO, LUPA!" I screamed and ran for her.

"Faolan!" She cried. The doors slammed shut just as I reached them. I ran into it, just as it started. I reached the handle but I couldn't pull it down, it was locked.

"Oh shit!" I cried in desperation and pure fear that I'd lose not only her, but our pups. The van pulled away, but I started running after it and calling out her name. They pulled back onto the road, but I was still behind them. I started running, but they pulled away faster. "NO!" I yelled. One of the humans leant out the window, it was that one we all hated, the one called Sam who had his blood fused with Rosie's. He looked back and aimed a gun before quickly firing it. I was struck in the shoulder, and it made me stumble and tip over my own legs. I came to a sliding stop in my chest. I gasped and clasped my bleeding shoulder and looked up to see the van speeding away and around a corner. "No." I whispered. I had failed her, I failed Lupa, I failed our pups.

**The good old FalconWolf cliffhanger, nothing better ay? haha. So what's going to happen to Lupa, how did Sam find them, again? What does he have planned for her this time? Faolan's going to be guilt ridden. After everything the Ditori have done to them and taken away, and adding that to the the number of chapter left, i think we can all agree on a big fight scene coming soon, one that will determine everything and who will win this three thousand year old war. Please read and review and let's hope all ends well. Until next time.**

**The FalconWolf**


	47. Chapter 47 Promises

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 47: Promises

**Faolan's P.O.V**

I failed; I failed in my promise, in my vows I made to her, now she's gone; now she's with the ones that could be doing anything to her. I vowed to keep her safe from harm, sickness and myself, but I've done the exact opposite. Why did I have to let her go, I knew I should have gone with her. What kind of a mate am I to have let her go on her own like that when she's pregnant? Now not only is she in danger, but so are my pups, I was the worst mate on earth, I shouldn't have left her, I failed.

The others were far behind, due to my bigger nature I outran them and by the time they came onto the road, they had already sped away and on the road. They were long gone. I was a mess on the road, a crying, fearful ball of fur with a bloody mess all over me. The gunshot bled heavily, but it wasn't life threatening, it hit my shoulder and went out the other side, but it still bled and it would kill me if I left it. Rosie, Dakota, Scott and Myka became just as distressed as I was, but what they felt couldn't comprehend how I was feeling. They lost a sister and daughter; I lost a friend, mate and pups. Over all, my life.

They brought me back, I refused to let them help me, I limped, but I wasn't going to show my pain. I had to be strong, for Lupa and our pups. My blood glued my fur together on my shoulder, chest and back at a fast rate, but I wasn't feeling anything else other then the emotional pain that was only caused by me. I could have done more, I could have gone with her, I could have run faster, I could have used some gift of mine to open the door or to bring her out. But no, I didn't, I was selfish, and now she's gone. The fire still blazed when we returned after they persuaded me not to stat running after them. I was going to track them down to the ends of the earth if I had to, I would follow the scent that reeking van made until I found her. I would have run until my paws bled, then I would have kept running. But my family made me see the sense in it all, that it would be futile and I would have bled to death.

My mother-in-law was quick to start healing me and taking away the pain, but they couldn't take away the pain that dwelled in my heart, that would remain in me forever. I tried to keep my hopes up, thinking back to the vision we had. It meant we would get her back, that she and the pups would be fine. But in my time and what I've learnt from Jenny, time can always change, that was only a possible future for us, but now she was gone, what were the chances that, that was future that wouldn't happen, that now because of me I wouldn't be able to see her or our pups again. That future was going to become less likely as each minute passed, and it would be replaced with death.

She looked into my pained eyes, as I stared back into hers, she too bore pain in them, but I was ready to cry. With a final spasm of pain in my shoulder, I wince a little and she was done, but she left her paw there. "We're going to get her back." She said trying to think of the positives. I can see how much Lupa is of her, she always thought of the positives, but right now all I could think of were the negatives. It was all my fault she was taken and now our future was at stake. The others would deny it and come up with another reason as to whose fault it was, but I knew it was mine.

"If only I had been with her I could've…" My eyes watered and the tears clogged up my throat, stopping me from talking. I struggled to breathe for the fear of losing my family was that heavy. She reached her other paw around my neck and embraced me.

"She's been through worse, we all have, we're going to get her back." She whispered into my ear. I wrapped one paw around her and placed it on her back. The smell of heat was strong on her, but I wasn't concerned about that. None of us cared about the she-wolves anymore. "We'll find her."

"How?" I muttered and let a tear fall down my face and onto her back. "We don't know where she is."

"We could scry for her." Myka said stepping forward, her eyes bloodshot as she tired to hold back the tears that I couldn't. Most of us were like this.

"We can't." I replied letting her go. "We don't have any of the things we need to do it."

"There must be something around here." Dakota insisted. I looked over to him after he spoke, it gave me an idea. I knew where we'd find all the ingredients we needed. I looked back to the fire and to where she was sat with Michael and the blanket. I ran over to it, and flipped it over. It had plenty of strands of her fur on it. I looked back to Dakota; he was going to have to help me. I was going to regret doing this, but I wasn't going to let my mate and pups die because of my mistake.

"I know where to find everything." I said pulling the blanket back towards them.

"Where?" Scott asked knowing starting to get more hopeful.

"I need to go back to my old pack; they'll have everything I need."

"I'll take you there." Dakota said stepping forward; he knew I was going to ask him.

"What can we do?" Myka asked. I looked over to her and then around at everyone else. They all had the expression that they wanted to help.

"I need water, something to keep it in and something to carry all the stuff back in."

"Take this." Melissa said grabbing her side bag and emptying everything she had onto it on the floor. She just flipped the whole thing over and dropped it all, not caring what she could have broken. She handed it to me and put the strap around my neck.

"Melt the snow before we get back and pull as much fur off the blanket as you can." Dakota placed his paw on my shoulder, he must have known where to go, but I wasn't prepared to where he brought us. I had gotten used to this; I wasn't fazed by it anymore, not that I would anyway. I wasn't going to let it stop me from getting what I needed, nor would I let my master, or my old friends and family. But that's what I hoped I wouldn't have to face, but we did.

We appeared in the middle of the main room, everyone was still awake and walking around. But after hearing and seeing us appear, they did what I expected to do. They turned to face us, calling out for Oakllwar and the others to come in. "Wait here." I told Dakota and walking towards the healing room. But Tarkeith then jumped out of no-where and stood in front of the tunnel and blocking my entrance.

"Get out of here you back stabbing traitor." He said in our tongue, in the language of our kind. Dakota didn't have a clue what he just said, but seeing as it was my birth language, I did.

"Get out of my way." I said stepping around him, but he stepped to the side and stopped me once more. "Get out the way or I'll break your neck." I growled and looking at him out the corner of my eye. He still didn't move, he snarled and glared at me. So with all the speed I could muster, I grabbed his neck in my paws and pulled his back against my chest ready to snap it.

"Enough!" An old, rasping voice yelled before I did. My former master came padding out the sanctum. I looked into his eyes, his clouded grey eyes. "Enough of this." Tarkeith struggled to get out of my grip; I was always stronger then him and I had him in a way that he wouldn't get out. Dakota still stood in the middle of the room, constantly being snarled at while trying to figure out what we were saying.

"Let me get what I came for and I'll be on my way." I said throwing Tarkeith towards him and onto his chest. I motioned for Dakota to come over and he did, standing by my side. I looked a little to the left, my mom and dad stood with disappointed yet guilt ridden faces. But I saw something, mom was pregnant when I left, now she had her slim figure once more.

"No!" Oak snarled. "Get out now before we have you killed with your disgraceful friend."

"Not until I get what I need."

"And what is that?" Tarkeith asked.

"Scrying ingredients, that's all."

"Never, find them somewhere else." Oak growled again.

"I lost my mate because of me, I lost the chance to live with my family now either you let me in there or I will go in there against you will you senile old fool!" Everyone's eyes widened, even my parents.

"Kill him." He said. Every wolf other then my parents came walking towards me. Dakota and I held our ground; I would attack if I had to. Oak stayed put where he was sensing what was transpiring. I looked at my parents, not showing any sign of fear or threat. My father's expression didn't change, but slowly my mother's did into fear. Before they were ready to strike, all twenty one of who I was called friends and family, mom screamed.

"STOP!" Every wolf looked back at her as she came running threw and barging passed everyone. Her eyes began to water. "Please Faolan." She pleaded. "Please just go."

"I can't, not until I get what I came for." I replied looking at her with all seriousness. But then a small voice called out, a voice of a pup.

"Mom?" Every wolf looked towards to sleeping chamber; a small she-pup peaked around.

"If not for me then your sister." She pleaded again and looking back at me. I looked back and forth from my mom and the small pup who came running over to her and hid behind her legs. "Please, I can't let her see you die. I can't."

"Mom, Lupa has been taken I have to find her." I persisted.

"That little bitch that came before?" Oak asked and signalling all the others to move back. They did as they were told as he and mom stood not far from me.

"She's pregnant mom, and she was taken by those who came after us all those years ago. I can't let them hurt her. They could be doing that now." I pleaded again as my eyes started to water. "Please." I then pleaded and turning to Oak. "All I need are the things to find her and then I'll be gone and I'll never come back. I want to grow old, watch our ups grow up and die by her side, but I need to find her. Please." I was growing more and more desperate. I was getting to the point I'd let them do anything to me, just so I could get some measly herbs. Each second that passed was another second in that they could be doing something to Lupa.

My master looked at me, but I couldn't say if he was showing sympathy in his eyes or anger. But then finally after what felt like hours in this standoff, he spoke. "Take what you need, but he waits out here." I breathed for the first time in what felt like minutes. "But come and see me when you are done." He added while turning around and walking back towards the sanctum. I turned to Dakota.

"He said you've got to wait out here, I'll be back soon."

"Hurry." He replied and walking across to the other side to wait.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I have no idea what just happened or what they were talking about. They were talking words of nonsense, gibberish; I couldn't tell what they were talking about. But at least they let him in, on the condition that I wait over here. I sat on the other side of the main dome, not too close to the wall as not to light it up. Sure they knew about me, but I wasn't going to do that. I sat looking up at the symbols, remembering how they looked in our temple and how our story was on the other side of the room, but here they didn't have that. I was brought out of my thought when a small voice asked from behind me.

"Erm, ex…excuse me?" I spun around and I would say small, but it was the a third of my size, a pup stood there nervously. It ears flattened against is head and its tail tucked under slightly. It looked up at me from the tops of its eyes but its head facing the ground as if it was trying not to make eye contact.

"Hey." I replied friendly and turning to face her. "What's up?"

"I w was wondering if y you could tell me abou about my brother?" She asked nervously and as shy as a pup would be.

"Don't you know him?" I asked lying down so I wouldn't seem so scary. It worked and she looked over to me a little more and her ears came off her head slightly.

"Mom and dad wouldn't talk about him."

"Well, he's a very nice wolf, he's kind and caring, you should be proud to have him as a brother."

"Daddy said he's mean and disgraceful, that he doesn't deserve to be here anymore, so he was sent away."

"Well your daddy is a liar; Faolan is a very nice wolf. He had to leave because he was in love with my sister and the Shaman didn't like the idea. So Faolan ran away with her and back to our family." I replied softly.

"Then why isn't her with her now?"

"Natali!" Someone yelled from across the dome. We both looked over to the sleeping chamber to our right to see the same giant she-wolf come stomping out, the one I presumed was Faolan's mother and over to us. "Come here now!" She demanded. The small pup coward before her while quickly moving towards her. "I told you to stay away from him."

"But he's nice mom, he was telling me about Faolan." She glared up at me.

"Is this true?" She demanded while ushering the pup behind her. It was daunting to look up at her; she was the size of a human. But I didn't let it faze me.

"It's true; she tells me that you're not happy with him."

"He's in love with the Starnik, something we can't forgive." She replied.

"She's not the Starnik, our mother is, we didn't have a choice how our lives would be."

"Either way, he's with them and that's all that matters." She replied while scowling.

"If you're his mother, then you should understand that you're now going to be a grandmother to his pups. My sister is pregnant but now she's gone we have to get her back."

"Then I'm sorry."

"Do you still love you son?" I asked before she turned around top walk away.

"What kind of question is that?" She snapped.

"From what she tells me, her father thinks of him as a disgrace." I said pointing to the pup behind her front right paw. She looked down to her before looking back up to me.

"He's taking this harder then me; I still love Faolan with all my heart."

"I'm glad you think so." Faolan said and walking over to her. "Mom I didn't leave because I wanted to, I left because I had to. I couldn't leave Lupa, I love her too much. I would have stayed if she was allowed, but because she wasn't I was never going to leave her side. But now that she's gone I have to get her back." They looked at one another in the eyes, he still looked up to her, she was just under twice his size. Knowing that Faolan was only two before he stopped growing, I guessed the growth rate for a Dire wolf was slower. "Mom I would have stayed, but I couldn't. You wouldn't leave dad if he couldn't stay. But now I have to go." Her eyes welled with tears and she slowing sat back on her haunches and pulled him to her.

"I love you Faolan, so much."

"I love you too mom."

"Say hello to your sister." She said pulling away and stepping to the side to reveal the pup behind her. But she dived behind her mother's giant mitts for paws and tried to hide behind it.

"Hey, I guess you're my sister." He smiled and looking down at her. It was the first time I had seen him smile since we found him crying on the road. She peeked her head around slightly and nodded a little. "What's your name?"

"Natali." She muttered.

"That's a wonderful name." He chuckled lightly. He then looked up to his mother. "Is she the shaman's new apprentice?"

"No, she was born the day after he was born."

"Now that would have been cool if you were."

"Will you come back to visit?" The small pup asked. He looked back down to her and then back up to his mother. She smiled a little.

"Yeah, of course, I can't leave you behind."

"But how? Oak won't allow it?" His mom asked.

"Listen…" He said looking back to the pup. "When you get your bracelet like mom has, make sure you get one when you're two years old, that way we can see each other outside."

"Two years?" The pup whined.

"I'll find a way to sneak in and talk to you, don't worry. I'll do that until then, deal?" He asked. She looked up at him before coming out and wrapping her small paws around his muzzle.

"Deal." She giggled lightly and making him laugh a little as well, something I never expected him to do until we got Lupa back. He licked her cheek, but due to her small size it was the entire left side of her face.

"I'll see you around." He said and stepping back to me. "Let's go."

"Faolan!" The Shaman called out. He was stood on the other side of the room on his own and he waved for him to go over. So he did. He whispered something to him, making his eyes widen and looked back at him. He only nodded his head. What were they saying? He asked something back, I couldn't make it out, but it sounded like "are you sure"? He only nodded back, leaving Faolan wide eyed and looking in shock. He came trotting back over, seemingly in thought and trying to get his head around something.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah fine, let's get home." I placed my paw on his shoulder and readied to take us home.

"Good luck son." His mom smiled as I made the mental picture of our camp a reality. We appeared beside the still going fire and everyone was sat around.

"Finally, what took you?" Mom said as everyone jumped to their feet and paws.

"They weren't exactly welcoming." Faolan replied.

"Got everything?" Myka asked.

"Yeah, can you give me a hand; I want to try something else that might work." He said lowering his front half and letting the bag slide off his neck.

"We got the water, it's in that bowl." Mel said pointing to it beside the fire.

"Thanks, Myka can you start, I'll be there in a moment." He said dragging the bag over to the bowl and reaching in with his muzzle to pull out a strange thing that looked like a book. It was entirely made out of wood, the pages were every thin slabs of wood and the pages were held together by vines.

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" She asked.

"There's a spell in here that might just work. I'ms sure oak won't miss it for a few days seeing as he can't read." He said turning the pages quickly. I could only stand to the side and watch what the two witches were doing. Tony brought out Myka's notepad and started doing the same. It was when they both stopped at a page that he read something in his mind. Mom came around and stood by my side feeling just the same, useless.

"What happened over there?"

"The Shaman wasn't very happy with us, but he let him get what he needed. But after he whispered something Faolan, he seemed shocked."

"Did you hear what?" Mom asked curiously.

"No, maybe we'll find out soon." I replied. It was then that Faolan started talking, but once again I couldn't make out anything he was saying, it was gibberish again, it made Myka stop and listen in as well.

"Mia conlama struth nea natali comolastida…" He kept saying these words which none of us understood.

"He's reading a spell." Mom said.

"You can understand him?" I asked.

"Scott and I can read it, so maybe we can understand it as well." She replied while he still spoke.

"What's he saying?" I asked again.

"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us we call you near, come to us a settle here." She said just as he finished. He looked around, a hopeful glint sparked in his eye. We did as well, was he expecting something. We waited a minute, but nothing happened. He sighed and slammed the book shut.

"What was that"? Myka asked while she grinded some herbs in her paws.

"It was a calling spell; I hoped it would bring her here."

"Maybe I could try." She suggested.

"It won't work, I didn't think it would, but I thought I'd give it a try."

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"It's to call a witch spell; I hoped it would work on her." He sighed again.

"Don't worry, come and help me with this and we'll find her quicker." Myka said. He looked back at her, seeing that she was right, this method they called "scrying" was the only way they'd find her. He nodded and walked over to her. Lying down on the other side of the bowl and adding and preparing the other things he brought back with him.

"Anything we can do?" I asked.

"We can get ourselves ready." Michael said. "Let's clean our guns and get ready." Everyone nodded in understanding. Scott turned and came to me asked for more arrows, so with a wave of my paw over his quiver on his side, I conjured more then enough arrows he'd need, twenty of them should do. He turned again and along with mom, Chance, and I, we sat around doing nothing and once more feeling useless. We couldn't do anything but sit and watch.

Thirty minutes later, the humans had their guns cleaned and Myka and Faolan was just about done. They threw in the last ingredient, Lupa's fur and as expected, it sparked and smoked. What I had learnt from watching them for a while was that if it did that then that meant it worked. He quickly ran to the bag pulling out a crystal strung to a vine and threw it over to Myka who caught it and quickly placed it in the liquid. While she did this, he reached back into the bag and pulled out a map, the same one I gave him to find Myka all those months ago. The moment of finally being able to find her was now starting to make his actions quicker and more frantic. It was like he was having an adrenaline rush. He spread it open and Myka handed him the crystal again. I remembered when he did this to find Myka, he started to wave it over again, but after two spins, he stopped and stared blankly at the map.

"What's wrong?" Myka asked. He looked to my right and we followed his gaze. Lupa was stood there, looking exhausted and tired beyond imagination. Her eyes her half open like she couldn't hold them.

"Lupa?" Faolan gasped.

"Faolan." She whispered. He dropped the crystal and ran over to her, he opened his paws to grab her, but he didn't. He passed straight through her like she wasn't even there. He landed face first in the snow. He looked back at her and dived for her again thinking he just missed her, but he jumped through her again. "Stop." She breathed. He quickly scrambled to his paws and we all looked at her. Then his eyes widened when she looked up at him in desperation.

"No, not you can't be." He muttered. "You can't be dead." He begged and a tear fell down his face.

"No. I'm not." She whispered and leaning against a tree beside her. She could hardly stand, her strength was fading fast. "I'm Astraling here, I couldn't get away."

"Why?" Mom asked.

"They took away my powers; Astraling is a gift so I can still use this. I managed to get out of my body before I passed out."

"Passed out?" Faolan asked.

"They electrocuted me after we got there, I don't know where it is." She whispered again. "I can't hold on much longer."

"We're coming to get you, don't worry we will find you." Mom said as she ran to go for her. But I stopped her. I too wanted to run up to her and pull her too me, but we knew there wasn't any point.

"Please don't, you'll just hurt yourselves."

"Are the pups ok?" Faolan asked.

"I won't let anything happen to them, and they don't know yet."

"We're coming to find you Lupa."

"Please." She pleaded and nearly crying. "Just get away, I can't get away or they'll kill me. Just stay away and you'll live."

"Lupa we're not leaving our family behind." Myka said to her. "You did so much for me; you let so many things happen to you when it should have been me. Let us return to favour and save you." Suddenly, she seethed and cried out. We all stepped back thinking something was happening. Her body started to fade away, but then it came back to its more physical form. But then it happened again, she pulsated as her transparency grew and faded.

"What's wrong?" Faolan asked worried.

"They're going it again; they're trying to wake me up." She cried. "Please, just stay away." She then screamed loudly, the pain too much for her. She then vanished completely, leaving only her echoes around us.

"Myka, where is she?" Faolan said. I could hear the ferocity in his voice. He was growing ever more angry and fearful. Myka grabbed the crystal and started spinning it over the map while he stared at the stop where Lupa was standing. A tear fell down his cheek, but he didn't make a noise or move.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I awoke with a scream as pain and electricity coursed its way through my body. It stopped as soon as I woke up, but the pain didn't go as fast. It lingered in my body, but it wasn't my body that I feared, it was the pups inside, who knew what this was doing to them. "What were you doing?" Sam barked as he walked passed. They had me locked in a small dirty and confined room with bars along the front part of it. It was a dungeon and I knew it was. This place we were in was old, very old, but it was human made. I saw a glimpse of it from the outside just before they covered my cage. It was a castle, a huge, massive daunting castle. We were high up, as we drove my ears continuously popping and rung as he went higher. They threw me straight in here and started to shock me until I passed out. But before I did I managed to Astral out to my family, the looks on their faces, I shouldn't have done that, now I know they're going to come here. I groaned as I lifted my front half and laid on my side and clutching my stomach. But I pulled it away quickly so he never saw.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"What we've always wanted with you." He answered. "What we wanted with your mother, with Scott, with you brother and sister. To make cloned and bred Starnik wolves for our own use."

"It won't work. It didn't before." He said slowly pushing myself back into the corner. It brought aches and pains to my body, but it was all I could do to try and keep away from him. I could smell all around the scent of other wolves, that there had been more wolves in this place recently.

"We'll keep trying until it does, maybe we'll even have you or your pups kill your family, such irony." He cackled and pacing back and froth beside the bars.

"How did you get more of that stuff?" I said reaching up to my neck and pulling out the dart. I never thought about it before and I never felt it until now. I yanked it out and threw it at him, hoping that any drop that might be on it might at least inject him with it. He just stepped out the way.

"We sent the data to our other colleagues to this facility; they simply made more using what little we had left."

"How? How did you do it? How are you a Starnik?"

"We are very clever people, we can never be destroyed."

"We did once before, we'll do it again."

"But now they haven't got you for protection, now they are one Starnik down, only four more to go."

"So you really think that you can just use me again?" I growled.

"We know so, we know it's a certain time of year, I guess you're in heat right now or will be soon, so we'll just sit back and wait."

"I'll kill the next wolf you send to touch me." I snarled.

"Oh, you mean these two"? He asked pointing to the sides. The sides had two blinds over them and after he pointed to them they fell, revealing two wolves either side of the bars. I scrambled away from the back wall I was in and sat in the middle of the room. They both looked over to me and then at him while moving away. Something was different about these two.

"I'll leave you three to get better acquainted." He snickered and walking out and locking the door behind him. I watched him leave, and then I focused back on the two males either side of me. They couldn't reach me, but it would only be a matter of time before they were let in here with me. I saw two small gates on the bars that stopped them from getting in. But like I said, something was different about these two. They both looked at me and I started back at them. The one on my right was a black male like Scott, but he had amber eyes and a dark brown underside. The one on my left was a kind of red colour and bit like Faolan and a white underside with yellow eyes. The black one stood up and started to come towards me.

"Keep the hell away from me!" I snarled.

"Relax; we're not going to do what he wants us to." He replied. He was being…friendly? But then again, so did the last wolf they locked me in with. He still approached.

"I said stay back!" I yelled at him.

"My names Shane and that's Kevin, we were brought here a few weeks ago."

"They took us from our families." Kevin said. He was still sat where he was with. These wolves had families already; maybe they weren't going to hurt me.

"Families as in…pups already?" I asked.

"My mate was three weeks pregnant when I was taken." The black wolf, Shane, said leaning up against the bars.

"I have two one year old daughters." Kevin sighed. "You must be Lupa." He asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said scowling at him and refusing to move from my spot. "Why did they not kill you?" I asked.

"They said something about making supernatural wolves, that they were going to make us mate with some she-wolf." Kevin sighed. "Sorry it had to be you."

"But we're not going to; we just want to get back to our mates without committing an act of treason to our families." Shane said.

"I still don't trust you." I said glaring at him.

"I don't blame you, he said you'd be in heat but we can smell you're not. Even if you were we wouldn't. You don't have to be scared."

"They locked me in a room before with a wolf who raped me, he said he was friendly but he wasn't."

"They did that?" Kevin gasped and looking up at me for the first time.

"They're sick and twisted people, they will do anything to get what they want."

"Listen, if you want to get out you'll have to trust us." Shane said making me turn to face him.

"You have a way out?" I gasped

"We've both been digging." He said walking back and moving a bucket that was against the wall. There was several claw marks on the wall as well as it being indented a bit. "It's taken two weeks to get this far, so you should start soon. Just do it when they're not around."

"My family are coming, they'll get us out." I replied. "My mate will come and he'll get us out with my friends."

"The Starnik?" Kevin gasped again.

"Yeah, I hate the idea, but they'll be here." I said shaking my head. I knew they'd come for me and put themselves in danger for me.

"Wait, you're pregnant." Shane said and staring at my side. "I've seen the same glow as my mate."

"What?" I asked.

"My mate looked exactly the same, I can tell." Kevin added.

"Don't tell them that, they'll only make things worse. They could do anything or even hurt them."

"Don't worry, we're not going to do what they want us to, you're safe, we'll protect you."

**Can these wolves be trusted, will Faolan ever get to find her in time, will the Ditori discover Lupa, will the Earth Angel make itself known before it's too late? It's said the Earth Angel will make all the difference in the Starnik's and their friend's fates, that Lupa is the key to it all and that it was the Earth Angel that made Lupa and Faolan's possible future how it was. How is Lupa the key in it all, how can she not be it, but still the be thing that starts or unlocks it? Read and Review to find out.**

**Guess what guys, four more chapters and that's the end, how sad. :( I think the idea ShadowWolf gave me on the quiz was a great one, i'm already thinking up questions for those who want to take part. hehehe.**


	48. Chapter 48: A Reign Ends Now!

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 48: A Reign Ends Now!

**Lupa's P.O.V**

These two wolves weren't going to hurt me; they wanted to get out of here just as much as me. But what made me still remain cautious of them was when Shane said he'd do anything to get out, and in my mind, that implied he'd do what they would if they gave his freedom in return. It made me keep an eye on them if I went close to the bars for any reason, but I saw how desperate they wanted to get out and back to their families. They knew what they were in here to do, but they assured me they weren't going to betray their mate for any reason. The idea for making a hole in the wall wasn't the greatest of ideas, but it was all we could do. The slight indentation in their walls took nearly two weeks for them to do, and who knows how thick the wall was, with the rate I saw it was taking him, we could be in here for months, which I couldn't do, not if I would give birth in six weeks. I started clawing as the wall, finding it starting to crumble as my claws scrapped away at it. Whenever someone walked by I'd quickly stop and cover it up with a bucket I also had in here with me.

Only two things were in the giant cages with us, a wooden bed and this bucket, the bed was understandable, but why the bucket. It was when Kevin explained that they hadn't been let out of here in two weeks that I clicked. They had to go somewhere, and I doubt they would want to sleep in their own mess. The bucket was used for us to do our business in. Apparently they come in pulling faces of disgust and take it out before shortly returning and throwing it in. You were lucky if they didn't kick or spit at you when they came in. They'd bring food and water as well; they wanted this plan to work so they brought food with them. As the hours passed, my powers didn't return, it would have made things far easier. It was when I saw the face of man who brought along our food that night I saw what they were doing. They had spiked the water with the drug, it had a second scent other then that of water. I refused it and kicked it over, I wasn't going to drink it, let it get into my system and then the pups more then it was now. Who knew wheat damage it could have been doing.

The night arrived when I was starting to regret pushing over the pale of water; I was starting to feel the effect of dehydration. Nausea once more setting in dizziness and headaches prone. I lay in the corner, trying to conserve my energy and not make myself need water more then I do. My head was pounding in my skull, if I was suffering this badly, who knew how much the pups were. I don't know what was happening inside me, they could be fine, or they could be dieing. It was when I heard a slight tap beside me I turned my head to see Kevin right beside me. Usually I'd move away, they knew I was still to fully trust them, but I was too tired, I didn't have the strength in me. The heat was rising in here despite the fact we were high up and I could see the snow falling through the bars outside. "Drink this." He said nudging his pale of water over. I looked up at him without moving my head off my paws. "Go on, you need it." I didn't see any other choice. So I groaned as I shuffled towards the bars, managing to slip my head through, the bars stopped my shoulders from getting any further. The place was still relatively full, so I could take as much as I needed. But I always had my eyes looking up at Kevin who was ready to move the bucket in case they came back and saw us. The water never tasted better. While I was drinking though, I did scent the water every now and then, just making sure this wasn't spiked either. It didn't smell of anything but water, much to my relief. It was several laps and sips later when my headaches faded away and my strength returned. What ever was in that dog food they fed us was really salty, but it was all they had given us and the pups needed to eat as well as I. I pulled my head back and wiped off my muzzle.

"Thank you." I said with a friendly smile.

"Don't mention it." He said taking the pale's handle in his mouth and dragging back across the room. "We're all in this together." Suddenly, there was a loud clang as the door down to the left of our cells swung open and crashed against the wall. Sam came walking through quickly followed by two other men.

"So, have you got better acquainted yet?" He asked. We all knew this moment was going to come, Shane and Kevin both said they knew what to do when the moment came and that I had to go with it. They didn't tell me because they wanted it to look more realistic, and that it would kill them just as much and they were truly sorry. That's what got me worried, that they were truly sorry for what they were going to do.

"Just let them in you sick prick and get this over with." They told me to say.

"Yeah, let the fun begin." Shane taunted as he and Kevin took their places in front of the gates at were built into the cars between us.

"As the lady wishes." Sam snickered. He waved his hands in the direction of the two men. They nodded and both pulled on a rope which made the two slides open, letting the two males in with me. They padded inside and started circling me, glaring at me menacingly and taking in my scent. While they did that the gates were shut again, we were looked in. I was having flash backs to the last time I was in this situation, but what were they going to do? Have they been lying all this time and doing and saying the things they did just to get me to trust them and was I really about to have two hormonal males set on me? Shane came around to my right and as I turned to face him, he nuzzled my neck fur. I could help but let out a genuine growl towards him, it wasn't an act, it was real threat. He didn't budge, he kept doing it. Kevin came around to my other side, coming up behind me and grinding his side against mine and nuzzling neck as well. Shane stopped and looked up to Sam.

"Can we have some privacy?" He asked.

"Have all the time you want," Sam chuckled deeply and walked out followed by his two men, The door slammed shut again, and instantly the two males moved away taking me by surprise.

"We're sorry." Kevin said moving to the other side of the cell with Shane. "We had to."

"Do you trust us now?" Shane asked. I looked at them both, seeing they really hated to have to do that. They really hated to have to do that, they so badly needed to get out of here.

"Yeah, ok." I smiled.

"Please know we're really sorry we did that." Shane said hanging his head with Kevin.

"Don't worry about it, if we get out of this I'll make sure your mates don't hear about it." I replied still standing in the middle of the cell.

"We smell of you know, they'll think we ran off with some whore from another pack or something."

"I'll come with you and explain."

"But then they'll see your pregnant, that'll only make matters worse."

"Everything will work out." I said lying down and rolling onto my back. I started to squirm around on my back, ruining my fur and making it dirty.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked

"Making it look more like you did, it has to look like it." They looked at one another understanding what I was doing for of all our sakes. They started squirming on their sides and stomach, ruffling their fur and making it as much of a mess as mine now was. "When they come in, hide under the bed or something, we'll sit on top if it." I nodded as I stood back up and looking over my fur, more importantly my back. It was a complete mess, and after making some adjustments, it looked buyable, they'd think it will have worked. But how long would it be until they see my quickly growing stomach, that I'm pregnant. Maybe if they do we can pass it off as them, which would only kill me inside all the more, making them think they had succeeded once more. But how long could we keep up this charade, how long could we do this for until they saw we haven't done anything and they took matters into their own hands. They knew it was coming to the end of mating season and I told them I wasn't going to be in heat until next time. But they would only keep on trying; in their minds they'd be saying _"There's no harm in trying."_ There is a lot in trying. I could still get pregnant even when not in heat, it can and has happened, I've heard stories of she-wolves becoming pregnant way before a season starts. It's very unlikely, and the chances are around 7% of it happening, but it can. When in heat those chance move up to 90% that it will work, hence why most couples who want to start a family do it in the spring season when a she-wolves heat is the most unbearable and will do anything to satisfy them and many are born at the same time. Trust me, I've been there and done that, it was the worst three weeks of my life. The other seasons are bad, but this one is the killer. The one Myka, Mom and Grace would be coming out of soon will be the end of the spring season; they've done well to control themselves. I'm not sure what is worse, going through that or this, pregnancy.

I sat back on my haunches and placed both my paws on my stomach and above my womb at the same time I gasped at something. Something inside me moved, not kicking, but moved, I couldn't explain it. I started to panic, was something wrong. My panic caught the attention of the guys who looked over to see me looking down at my stomach and hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"I think something's wrong." I said wanting to burst out into tears. They sat up looking completely dirty and fur ruffled, a complete mess. Kevin came over and stood over me.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Something moved around inside me."

"Do you mind?" He asked moving his paw towards me. "I already have to kids remember, I might know." As much as I still didn't fully trust him yet, I had to know. So I took hi paw and placed it over where the movement was coming from. His eyes narrowed as he focused on my stomach to feel around for the movement. Then it did it again, and it made me gasp a little in pain but more so in shock, I didn't know what was happening. "It's just your insides moving out the way for them." He said confidently and pulling his paw away. "They need to make room for the pup so everything's stretching and moving out the way."

"So…nothing's wrong" I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing's wrong, it's all normal. No need to get worried." I started to breath again, but due to my nature it was nothing more then a quiet breath, barely noticeable. "Take deep breaths, don't hold it in." He said again. Unaware to him, I was, they just couldn't tell.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and very much relieved.

"Like I said, we're all in this together." I nodded in understanding, we were all going to get out of this, we had to. He walked back to the other side with Shane and started talking and I jumped up onto the wooded bed and looked out the window after placing my paws on the walls so I could see. I couldn't see anything. It was night and a light mist had rolled in, but I still couldn't see. I looked down and saw nothing but a shear drop leading down to what I presumed was a rocky death for anyone who jumped.

I wasn't going to drink my water, my powers would be back in the morning, and we'd be able to get out of here whether the others did come for me. I'd rather get out of here and then find out where they are. I looked across as a part of the mist cleared, I could see a very thick a dense forest on the other side, but it was far away and across this canyon like thing which we were in the middle of. The mist covered it back up again; it was like it as taunting me. It showed me that freedom wasn't that far away, but it covered it up again to show that I wasn't going to be getting out of here any time soon. A tear fell down my face. "Please Faolan, please hurry." I jumped off the bed and curled up underneath it to slow cry myself to sleep.

**The Ditori's P.O.V**

"She's not drinking any of the water." Sam said pacing back and forth across the room. After he let loose the wolves in Lupa, we came straight back to report to his commander and the HQ commander. On the table was several vials and ball like objects. Sam now had something to fear, the drug; it was able to take away his power now as well. So he watched it carefully even though he knew they wouldn't use it on him. He knew she wasn't going to drink the water to keep her powers at bay, so a new tactic was in order.

"Put it on her food, she won't be any the wiser." His commander said.

"What if she finds out we did that? Then she'll starve starving herself as well as killing herself of thirst." Sam asked back while still pacing.

"We'll force it into her, but until then lace her food with it and out the wolves in their every night with her. Understood?" The HQ's commander asked.

"Yes sir." He once again found himself staring at the ball like objects on the table. "What are they exactly?" He asked.

"Our latest idea." His leader chuckled. "Can we borrow you Sam?" He asked sitting on the table and taking one of the vials in his hand. He stopped and stared at him and the vial, he knew what was coming. So he took a deep breath and moved towards him. "Hold you hand out." He ordered. So Sam followed it and held his hand out. His leader put some protective gloves on, opened the vial and dripped a small drop onto his hand. He sealed it again and then took a scalpel to make a small cut into Sam's hand. Sam expected it to heal, but it didn't. He looked at it in shock and awe; he had lost his powers without it being in his system.

"How?" He asked wiping the drug off his hand in his trouser leg and sucking on the small cut.

"We don't know, but we know if it works on you, then it will work on them if they come here. The Starnik won't know what hit them."

**Dakota's P.O.V**

We were on full alert and go, Myka found Lupa, she was at what the map said a mountain called Mt Ratz, but what the map didn't say was why she was there. There wasn't anything there, why would they be up a mountain and not have any shelter. What made it more bizarre was that it said there wasn't a road that led up there, it was a snowy wasteland. But Myka and Faolan was certain that as where she was, they said they put in the right things and that scrying was always right, she was there. Faolan as soon as he heard started walking when Myka said, he must have heard of it, how we didn't know, but he must have somewhere and somehow. He wouldn't get there for days, anything could have happened to her by then, so we made him see sense and to come with us. I couldn't jump us there; I've never been before so that was out of the question. The only option we had was to walk or drive. Faolan didn't care, he was willing to do anything to get her back, we all were. She was family, and she was carrying the next generation of the Starnik, they all had to be safe.

We started walking that night, to a city called "Edmonton", it was the closest place there was. It took us until the late morning the next day to get there. As tired as we all were, we didn't stop to sleep, but we did take small breaks, we were all determined to keep moving. Lupa was in the opposite direction to where we were headed, but the humans needed supplies and we all needed transport whether it be hired or stolen, we didn't care. We came walking quickly into the city having people stare at us the entire way. Tony sad they had been to this place before to do a Wolf Speak class, but he can't remember the way around. We didn't pass any wolves, I knew why. I hated cities, all us wolves did. We hate the confined, claustrophobic feeling it gave us. It made us feel we were closed in on sides with the tall buildings, loud noises, aggressive citizens and horrid scents of car fumes and garbage. It wasn't a horrible place, it was just what my mind was seeing and therefore making me see.

We asked around for a gun store, finally being pointed to one after asking the one hundredth person, in their eyes they probably looked like deranged people going out to kill. But that's the thing, we were. The Ditori have hurt every one of us now, taking Lupa was the final straw, these people needed to be put down. Today would be the day every last member of the Ditori was going to be put down for good. Those who ran we'd hunt down even if it took us our entire human's lives and if it took us to the ends of the earth. It was time their reign came to an end.

We came barrelling into the gun shop, finding it was empty. So we had the entire place to ourselves. The human's had their weapons, they just needed ammo. They brought more then enough and we headed back out again. We found a car hire place shortly after. We "hired" three cars, three SUV's they were called, very large vehicles. Scott turned so he could drive one, he, myself, Grace, Faolan, Myka, Jack and mom went in the first of our convoy. Kristy, Michael, Tess and Skye in the one behind us, and then Jenny, David, Tony, Melissa and Cody. We pulled out and headed straight for the mountain for once. We drove right out of the city on a mission, for blood, revenge and to be reunited with Lupa. But we were wasting time, the walk to get here had taken a day, and it wasn't until gone midday the next day after Lupa was taken we were finally heading in the right direction after walking for a night and part of the day.

We sped out the city, pushing to boundaries to breaking the speed limits along this road. Mom was up front with Scott, Faolan, myself and grace were on the middle seats and Myka and Jack lying down holding one another's paws where the human's feet would go had they been seating here. There was loads of room down there, so they weren't cramped in any way. Faolan had a dead yet murderous look in his eye. The descendants of the people who had already killed his friends all those years ago now had his mate; this family has already been too much.

We drove into the night, but that was a terrible mistake that was shouldn't have done. Scott's driving started to get wobbly; he'd slowly started moving one side of the road before veering back to the other side. The others behind us weren't faring any better, we were all starting to fall asleep. If we weren't killed when we got there, then we would be on this road. So we had to make an ultimate decision, one that none of us wanted to take, but we had to if we wanted to get there alive and have the energy to fight. We pulled over that night to the side of the road and fell asleep, Faolan on his own. Scott turned and curled up on the driver's seat holing mom's paws. Myka and Jack lay facing one another with their neck crossed over one another and I lay curled up around Grace. We all fell asleep quickly, but I had the mother of all nightmares. I was sat opposite Lupa's grave, and beside it were three smaller graves representing the pups. The whole dream I just sat there crying, unable to move or take my eyes off them.

The next morning, I was the last to wake up. We were already in the move again; Scott had turned and had already pulled onto the road and in another place. We knew we could find the mountain, but finding this hidden road that led up there was a whole new poll if fish. If it wasn't on the map, we didn't know where to go; it could be on the other side of the mountain we were heading to. The mountain were starting to come into view, we'd have plenty more hours of driving to do before we got there. I yawned and looked over at Faolan, he looked over to me and smiled weakly, his eyes pained and still held that looked a wolf going to commit murder had in his eyes. I looked down when a flash of white caught my attention; Myka had hold of Graces paw, both completely awake. At the same time Myka was talking. "Share what's mine, and let it be passed on through time." Her two own two white claws soon became Graces, now she too bore the same birth mark all the girls now possessed in the family. She pulled back and twiddled her two claws asking what I thought. I just replied saying how it made her now one of the family, not that she wasn't before, she always was. Apparently Myka wanted her to think she really was family before we came just in case anything happened to either of them.

The drive was mostly silent the rest of the drive. As we moved ever close to the daunting mountain, Scott opened up the map for mom so she could try and guess or figure out where the hidden road was. I leaned over and had a look too, firstly noticing the numbers that where on it and going higher as the mountain did. We asked, and Scott said they said how high that position was from see level, the higher the number the higher the mountain was. Then mom and I shared a brain wave, or she did with me. Many parts of the mountain had parts that moved from two thousand feet above sea level to five thousand in only a mile, indicating the presence of a cliff or one really steep hill. So we used the map and the these figures to determine a way up that was steep, but not step enough to stop a car. We found several figures that went up a few hundred feet every kilometre; it was steep, but not enough to stop the van that took Lupa. We followed the numbers up and slowly they started going up every few hundred feet all the way to the top. Mom grabbed a pen out of the bag we had in the foot well of the car and marked an X where the road could possibly start and then draw a line up where we thought it went and to where Myka pinpointed where Lupa was being held. It had to be there.

Mom directed Scott and he followed them and the others followed us. It was when we were led to the base of the mountain we found a road leading to a tourist centre for the mountain where they do guides around the mountain we stopped. David gave Scott his phone and we just had a little talk before quickly getting back in the car. We found a beaten track that was blocked by a wooden plank that said we can't go further, but if the map said right, this beaten track said we needed to head up that way. Plus I could see tire marks that couldn't be more then two days old going up there. We drove through the barrier and powered up then hill, quickly getting higher and higher to the point our ears started popping. Scott called two mobiles, Michael's and Jenny's, starting a three way chat between us and putting it on loud speaker so we all could hear. The paths started to get bumpy, we thrashed around in the car, but it didn't faze us in any way, if anything it made us go faster. But then something we came across led us to know we were heading in the right direction. The road smoothed as it started to turn into concrete, an actual road. Trees thickened either side of us like we were entering a forest as we got higher. Then we saw it. We veered off the road and parked side by side under the cover of a tree. Before us was a straight road and a stone bridge that led up to an old fort like building. They were here, we could tell. Men walked along the walls and in front of the gates holding guns.

That's how we got here; Lupa was in this historic building before, we didn't know whether or not she was alive, if the pups she carried were alive or if she was in the most unbearable pain. It's taken us nearly three days to get here, and finally we had made it, Lupa as only a few hundred metres in front of us, somewhere. Scott still had the phone on, on the dashboard, so we could hear what everyone else was talking about and we could see them as they were either side of us. "She's in there?" We heard Melissa question.

"It's the only place on the map, she must be." Mom said looking up at the colossal walls.

"Then why are we just sitting here?" Faolan asked.

"If she's here then we need to go."

"We can't just barge in there, we won't stand a chance." Myka said looking passed mom.

"Let me see." Grace asked, I shuffled over so she could get a better look. She narrowed her eyes and stared at it for a moment. "There's a large courtyard just beyond the gate, around fifteen people inside, I can't see how many more could be passed that though or inside the walls further."

"Did you guys hear that?" Scott asked towards the phone and looking either side of him at the others.

"We heard." Skye answered and the other nodded.

"Can anyone see a way around this?" Michael asked.

"Other then ramming the doors open? Nope." I answered. "But then there's what we do after we get inside, we don't know where to find her or what they'll do once we get inside." The nerves around us started to building, everyone reeked of it and Jack could sense it.

"I don't want to get any closer." Jack said. "It's so full of greed, torment, rage, everything nasty."

"That's Sam for you."

"What are we going to do with him?" Cody asked.

"I'll rip his god damn head off, see if that works." Scott replied coldly. "Anyone got any regrets they want to share before we do this?" No-one answered for a moment, this was the biggest moment we would have to face in our lives. We could all die, we were about to walk into a den of lions, the chances of surviving were starting to dwindle.

"Skye I used your hairbrush when I went on the date with Jack date." Myka said, making her look out the window and back at her. "And on the second, and before the ball, and on my wedding."

"I stood on the flower you wore at the ball." She smiled back.

"I wanted to drain you all a few weeks ago." Kristy admitted. "I hadn't fed in days."

"Any regrets honey?" Myka asked looking down at Jack.

"One. That I didn't ask you on a date sooner." He replied smiling and she returned it.

"What about you." I asked to Grace.

"That I didn't meet you sooner." She side muzzling my neck. This was it, the point of no return, but we weren't going to turn around. We sat in silence after that, just staring at the gates. The car was running, but we didn't move. This was really happening, we could die. I didn't feel this way before the battle, sure I was nervous, but this was far more serious. These people I sat around may not be here in the next few minutes.

"Well guys…" Scott said breaking the silence. "If we die, I'll be sure to give you the grand tour." They all looked back at him through the windows.

"We'd like that." Jenny giggled lightly. Suddenly, Scott slammed down in the gas and we sped passed everyone.

"See you on the far side." He said before pressing a button on the phone and severing the link.

"Let's do this as a family guys!" Mom yelled over the revs of the car that increased as we flew faster. The others were right behind us gaining speed just as fast as we were.

"There are seven of them right behind the gates." Grace yelled after being able to sit up without falling over again. We drove onto the bridge; we had about five seconds before we crashed into the gates and I doubt we'd move through them, they were heavy and fortified. The window on mom's side rolled down.

"Rosie, get the door!" Scott yelled. She stuck her head out as the men on the walls and outside the gates started to fire down at us. She waited until we were right in front of the gates before she made her move, she was playing chicken. She howled, everything else sounded like it fell silent it was that loud. The near transparent rings that came out her mouth soared into the men who flew off either side and off the bridge in into the gorge around the fort and into the gates. They flew off their hinges and into the fort. She brought her head inside before she was decapitated by the walls. We came bursting in, taking all the men by surprise. There was a frozen fountain in the middle of the courtyard, something Grace failed to see and warms us about. Scott pulled to the right and around it so the other had room to get in. "Dakota get their guns!" He ordered as we came sliding to a stop. I focused my mind on every gun I saw and sensed around us before mentally demanding they be thrown over the edge and into the gorge. I watched as a man's weapon who stood right beside Scott vanished in green, leaving him with only his fist. He was sent soaring back and away when Scott saw him and burst open the door. The fifteen men around us had no weapons, only their fists or anything they might find lying around. The others in our party had theirs, but more were certain that reinforcements were to arrive shortly. I'd have to keep my eye out for them so I could disarm them again.

We all burst out our cars, running, shooting and claws at the nearest or first person that caught out attention. I jumped straight out the car and re-appeared on the back of a man who stood on the wall above the gate. Doing my signature move, I jumped again and brought him high onto the air before going back to earth. He came plummeting like a… well, human falling from high up and crashing into the stone fountain. Another wave of reinforcements arrived, another twenty plus the odd one or two that came running out before and after every few seconds. I was quick to relieve them of their weapons before moving onto the next one.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

_I walked through the afterlife, I didn't astral out, it was a dream, I knew it because I didn't control my actions, I was along for the ride. I came to a misty clearing, I was on my own, I hadn't seen anyone throughout this dream. I was when I was stood in the centre of this clearing that I had my actions back. I looked around expecting grandma or dad to come running out, but they didn't it was defiantly a dream. In front of me was a small pedestal that just faded into my vision, on it was a small glass ball which had a strange aura around it. I walked closer, and as I did, I started to hear whispers that grew ever louder as I approached. I walked up the first step of the three steps and listened to the whispers. But then they turned into a voice, a quiet rasping voice as if someone couldn't breath. "The Earth Angel approaches, the one who can make all the difference in the wars it faces, the one who has the power to take the god off his golden throne and have it as its own." It said._

"_The time of the Angel has come; it is time for the Angel to rise. Three prophecies it must take._

"_What are the prophecies?" I asked though it doubt it could hear me._

"_It will be mated to the wisest of beings; it must be in love and be loved by its mate. It will have but half a soul, one of a life on this plain, one of the afterlife. It will be split in-between the two worlds, the ability to move from one plain to the other. It will have the grace, beauty and understanding of the Angel that lives within the shell of its earthly body, allowing it to become mated." It started. "It will have fought under shooting stars to protect who it loves. It will have started to live when the shooting stars came, but its deathly aftermath will have taken it." It said again, but what was the last. "It will have defended a man of his faith in the house of Christopher against their own with their own. It will know what to do when the time is right."_

"_When what is the right time?" I asked the glass ball. The thick grey mists that slowly swirled around inside didn't speak. I was going crazy, it was like a human answering machine, it couldn't understand me. Or so I thought._

"_The time to Die."_

I woke up to hearing a colossal bang and multiple crashes and gunshots. I jumped out from under the bed I had once again cried myself to sleep under and looked out the bared windows. Nearly three days it has been, they didn't know I was pregnant and I was now fully trusting Shane and Kevin, we had to stick together to get out. I still hadn't retrieved my powers, but it was only this morning after I ate that I saw that blue liquid in the bottom of my food bowl, they laced it in my food, who knows what's it's been doing to my body and the pups if I've been on it this long. "What the hell was that?" Kevin asked. I couldn't see, I saw the end of the bridge that led down to the forest, but I couldn't see passed the first few metres of it. Shane and Kevin were let in here with me at night and then back to their cages the next morning, but they didn't this morning, they were left in here.

"I have no idea." But then a daunting realization came to me. It was my family! They've come. Oh no, they've come for me. Suddenly, the doors swung and slammed open. Sam came walking in with five more guys to too our cage. We had to keep up our act so I started to look scared while they look at me menacingly but then to them as if they were interrupted.

"Oh, couldn't you have waited a few minutes?" Kevin snickered. But then we all coward away when Sam aimed his revolver at us, the same one that had once killed me before.

"Change of plans." He smiled.

**Nobodies P.O.V- The Courtyard**

No-one from the Starnik group had lost a life, Dakota's plan to remove any weapon he saw while fighting was working. Ones that he missed or failed to see were death with or dispatched before they were used by the others who fought with their weapons, powers and fists. He fought alongside his mat Grace, her Eagle feathers only adding to her ancient like appearance, but giving her stunning beauty that kept putting Dakota off. They fought together in a tag team, using one another to help take down a target. Another knew target approached wielding a blade. He managed to kick Dakota out the way and we slammed into the metal side of the car. Before he could move onto Grace however, he waved his paw in his direction while getting back to his paws. She vanished at the same time he slashed out at her, but she narrowly dodged him. Suddenly he was pinned to the ground by a suddenly weight and a set of Grace's jaws clamped around his neck. He thrashed around underneath her, but when Dakota came running over. She rolled onto her side and taking the man with the. She threw back her head and exposed his neck. Dakota only had to make one quick and clean movement and the man lay with an open throat and bleeding out onto the snow. They didn't have time it think over how close that was, they had more closing in.

Michael threw out both his hands out two of his nearest enemies, and they were suddenly choking on smoke that flew out his hands. He used this moment in being able to get close enough to put a single bullet in both their chest before moving onto his next quarrel. He saw Tess who was grabbed by the throat and slammed into one of the cars; it just dented it like it had been hit by another car. He ran over to her at the same time she kicked him in his manhood. He bent down in agonizing pain but that gave her the opportunity to knee him in the face, which sent him stumbling back and into the smoking tendrils Michael threw out at him. He was sent into the air as if he was lifting by wires, but then thrown across the courtyard as he yelled. "Kristy!" She as on the wall disposing of the gunners that hid up there when she saw the man flying towards her. She took a running jump and dived off the wall to catch the man in flight. She caught him, and the two were sent across the courtyard and towards the stone wall. She slammed him with all her strength as they hit it, his face was mutilated and her hand covered in a bloody mess as they came back to earth.

Melissa was using her nimble and acrobatic like fighting skills likes he never thought she would do again then back in the days she learnt to fight off her bullies. But now she had the advantage of the frozen water behind her. She was being back towards the small stone wall by five others. She threw her hands back in down towards the ice before bringing them back up and above her head. The ice cracked and the water tat lay waiting to flow came rising up and out like a long tendril. She thrashed her arms down and brought the water crashing down on her enemies. She held it there to swirl around all five of them to drown. But then Faolan running past and calling her name made her look. Another was running after him, so with a wave of her hand, a think piece of water shot out one of the funnel like water that formed around each of them and towards Faolan's pursuer. It solidified on its journey before impaling the man. She turned back to her victims who were on the edge of passing out because they couldn't breath or move, so she prolonged their suffering and with a wave of her hand, she ran off, leaving five ice pillar, each with a frozen man or woman inside.

Jenny and David used what they were trained to do against those that taught them. They fought practically back to back, thrashing, punching and throwing their enemies around at the same time the same thing was happening to them. Jenny was picked up from behind, she elbowed her attacker to shake him, but she just couldn't get enough power into her hits. He threw her at the wall they were beside and tried to hit her head against it. He wrapped his arms around her to try and stop her resistance, but she knew better then that. She put her feet on the wall and quickly pushed back against him. He stumbled and they fell as well as his release on her loosening. She rolled back and off him then with David who just snapped the neck of his last man spun around and grabbed her foot to throw her into the air. She was light as a feather for him. He went up and then came crashing down onto her attacker, but plunging her elbow into his throat. He choked on his own gullet collapsing in on itself.

Myka and Jack were across the other side of the courtyard beside another wall and not far from their parents. Myka was backed against a wall, her attacker ready to lash out with a knife. But Jack launched himself onto his back and shoved him against the wall. "I got you." He smiled. But suddenly he was kicked out the way by a second assailant. Myka ran around him, as the first man got back to his feet. But then she headed back and ran at the wall. She jumped and using her power ran up and pushed back once she was a good height up the wall. The second man ran into the first while Myka flipped over and landed on her paws. Jack jumped up and they both ran at the men and when they turned around, they were slumps on the ground with ripped out throats.

Cody ran across the battlefield, he was out of ammo and had two men running after him. He weaved around Mel's ice statues and towards the corner where he used one thing his gift allowed him to do. He heart beat far beyond frantically, time around him looked to have slowed and he remained going at his speed. The men were still after him, wanting to take him down more then anyone else. He ran into the corner, and now that everything appeared slower to him, he jumped up at the wall, placing one foot on it, then pushing off and up the wall before doing it again and then grabbing the top and clambering up. His pursuers didn't understand what they just saw, but by the time they stopped, several large filled oil drums came crashing down on them. They screamed, but they didn't get away in time and were crushed under their weight.

Scott and Rosie had to dive behind the car they were in before to avoid a volley of gun fire. They saw what Myka did and they couldn't be happier to see she could take care of herself, but were ashamed of themselves that they had to bring her here, that they had to bring al these people here and put them in this situation. Scott leant around the corner to fire an arrow, but narrowly avoiding another volley of bullets. He yelled over to Dakota who quickly dealt with them. They came like a never ending flood; they couldn't keep this up forever, it was only a matter of time before they all died They couldn't get inside, they just kept on coming and they be too exhausted to carry on much longer. "Any regrets dear?" Rosie asked while breathing heavily. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"None." Was all he replied and breathing just as heavily. But suddenly, there was a whooshing sound followed by someone yelling.

"Grenade!" Everyone in the battlefield looked up to see dozens of small ball like objects come falling down towards them. But before they hit, they all burst simultaneously. Scott covered Rosie protectively as Jack did to Myka and the others did to the nearest alley they had near them. But it wasn't shrapnel they ht them, but water. They all looked up at the only sound that was heard was the taps of the liquid hitting the cars and objects around them.

"Put your hands up!" Sam yelled after emerging out a door. Everyone looked up the steps and his men walked around to join in behind him. Two men came walking out, both holding a wolf by the scruff and then forcing them to sit and have a gun rested against their head. The Starnik and their group came out their hiding places, covered in the water and looked up at Sam crazed. They weren't who they came after, but they had to do something. They were scattered across the courtyard, but they all looked up at Sam and his men.

"Let them go!" Scott bellowed at them.

"Lay down your weapons!" Sam yelled back. Just then, a line of men came running out a corridor up on the walls and ran all around it, surrounding them and aiming their guns down. They still didn't budge, but suddenly Cody grabbed a gun off the floor and fired it at Sam. He stepped back a little from the impact, but other then that he just sighed. "Ok, if that's how you want to play." He said taking out his revolver at the same time another man stepped around the giant door, this time holding Lupa. Everyone gasped as she tired to fight back and dumped before Sam who took her scruff in his hands to hold her still. "Drop your weapons or she and you all die." He said putting it against her head. She looked at them all in desperation, not that they help her, but so that they do as he says.

Reluctantly, they did, but Faolan wasn't as reluctant. He burst forward and roared. Sam saw and fired a single shot towards him, hitting him in the same spot he shot him before, in the shoulder. He fell to the ground I pain, and Lupa called out for him in a scream. Rosie ran out and to him helping him up and then placing her paws on the wound, but nothing happened, so she tried again, but it still didn't.

"What?" She gasped confused. "Scott I can't heal him." He looked around seeing the water around that fell on them all, a small puddle of it lay on the floor by his foot, it was blue. I looked back up to Sam and picture him with his skull caving in, but he still stood.

"It was the drug." He said. Dakota didn't even bother to try and jump anywhere; he knew there wasn't any point. "Don't let any of it get in your mouth." He said again and looking to the others, he didn't want another episode of Dean.

"Please, just let her go." Faolan pleaded. "Take me, just please let her go." His pleas went unanswered.

"This is how it's going to work." Sam yelled. "You either leave now, or I kill these two wolves and this bitch!" Eh said cocking the gun again and holding it to Lupa's head. The tow men either side of him did the same and bore their guns to the terrified males. "Or I can just have you all killed now. Make a choice either way someone will die."

Lupa couldn't believe what she was hearing, all this was happening and it was because of her. Had she gone straight back to the others no-one would have died and they'd all be safe and well. She saw the look on her mate and family's faces; they were considering staying so she could live. But she couldn't let it happen. But then the Earth Angel sprung into mind. Her dream, maybe it wasn't a dream, but a prophecy she heard or someone sent to her. It said "the Earth Angel was approaching" that "it was rising". So where was it, was it one of these people, was it one of the Ditori, was it one of her family. She wasn't going to let all these people stood before her, her friends die for her. She would welcome death. She closed her eyes and opened them again, all around she saw the spirits of those who had died on this day all around the edges of the walls. She looked a the gate and saw her grandmother, her father but what shocked her the most was a pure white wolf with Jade greens eyes sat in-between then with a noble posture. It was Sirius. Under his paw was a ball of glass, which when he rolled under his paw in her mind she heard a voice. It was the same one from her dream. _"It will be mated to the wisest of beings; it must be in love and be loved by its mate."_

It was then she had a flash of something in her mind. She was taken back to the day she was married. They were in the ceremony and he sat opposite Faolan. But a whole knew thought came to mind, something she didn't think about in that day. He was old, three thousand years to be precise. And what was it she once told him "with age come wisdom". Dire Wolves were one of the wisest creatures that roamed this earth and still roamed in the afterlife. She was mated to one of the wisest being on the earth.

Then another memory flashed in her mind.

She was back in the great battle fought at the SRC, she hid with her brother and many of the men who she fought along side her. It was when she saw this that same voice came back into her head. "_It will have fought under shooting stars to protect who it loves."_ Falling stars… She looked up, but there weren't any falling stars. The only things falling were the mortars that John called them when the war was happening. But wait… Falling stars. The Mortars that fell had a glint before they burst into a fiery inferno around where they hit. Did the prophecy mean them?

Once again she was plunged back into a moment of brief darkness before she was shown a third memory. She stood over the body of a man of god, a vicar and before her Scott came stalking forward. Blood stained his muzzle and most of his fur, a killer look in his eyes. She looked beside her where Dakota stood when she heard the voice once more. "_It will have defended a man of his faith in the house of Christopher against their own with their own."_ The vicar was a man of god, which was his faith; he was a man of his own faith. She and her brother were defending him while her mother healed him. She was with her own, while defending a man of his faith with her own against her own. But what was the "house of Christopher" supposed to mean. She looked passed Scott at a stone plate in the wall by the door. "St, Christopher's church." It read. St Christopher's church, it implied this was his church, in the house of Christopher! The three prophecies were in her memories, she had done them. She understood, the Earth angle wasn't a being that needed to wait for or find, she was the Earth Angel.

She pulled back out of her thoughts, the men still stood behind her and she was in Sam's clutches. The spirits around her had faded and her family and the god were also no longer there. The last part of the prophecy she remembered clearly. _"It will know what to do when the time is right"_ and_ "the one who can make all the difference in the wars it faces"_. Another part Faolan said a few weeks ago came to mind her mind when it was first brought up. _"When it is found, its power will be known and when it's life on this plain ends, a new one begins in the Afterlife…"_ She looked at her mate, stinging tears leaked out his eyes like a never ending river down his face. She was the Earth Angel, the only one on earth who could Sense Myka when all other Gods and spirits couldn't. She knew that if she took her life and gave it to the Angel inside her; she could save all her friends and family. She was the Key to unlocking the Angel that was inside her. SHe had the power to cross back and forth form the afterlife and the living plain at will and without restrictions like her father and grandmother do. SHe had half a soul because of Sarah, she put the Angel inside her and started this other prophecy. She had the power to sort all this out and save her family. How she didn't know, but the prophecy and her mate told her this. She looked down to her stomach and placed a paw on it. None of the Starnik group moved after placing their weapons down, they just looked back up at Lupa and the Ditori in silence. She looked to her left and right at Shane and Kevin, Kevin looked back at her.

"Everything's gong to be alright." She whispered to him. He tilted his head at her; he couldn't see how they were getting out of this. She then turned back to look at her mate. "I'm sorry." She said, making all eyes fall on her. Faolan had a look on his face like she knew something, like she had just found something out. She knew what she had to do, if it was the only way to save her friends and her family she was going to take it, even if it put her pups in danger. She remembers how the Earth Angel can make all the difference in the battles it faces when it's life ends on the living plain. She took her paw, placed it on her throat and flexed her claws. Faolan's eyes widened, she knew what she was about to do.

"Please don't." He was warned this was going to happen. That's why his former master stopped him the few days ago, he had a spirit come to him and say how Lupa was going to die, that he needed to be ready and it was going to happen. Foalan just didn't want to believe it. That he was going to see it. He hoped he would get there and stop it, but he thought wrong. "Lupa please." He pleaded again.

"I love you." She said before reaching up and grabbing Sam's arm and pulling it down quickly to her chest. The sudden movement was enough to make his finger slip and pull the trigger. She screamed, and so did her family, but it was cut short when blood came out her mouth and chest. She slumped to the ground, her world fading to black, but the last to go was her hearing, and all she heard was the fading sound of her mate trying to fight off someone holding him back and her family screaming her name. She had died a second time.

**Two more chapters after this guys, still much more to learn and see. So how many of you were right about it being Lupa? Did you understand what i meant by any of what i said in this one. If not then let me try and explain it further. Sarah placed a piece of her inside Lupa, making her half dead, therefore only half a soul. When she opened her first portal, it triggered her half dead side and therefore the Angel inside her, giving her the power to easily learn to Astral Project and later on sense Myka, how she was able to sense anyone and teleport there. To be sure she was the Earth Angel and not just a coincidence, she had to naturally undergo three prophecies, basically, the first to be married to Faolan, the second to be fired upon by motors and the last to have fought against her family with her family. When she was to die, she'd become completely soulless and therefore the complete angel who would then receive the power of a spirit guide but would also be granted to remove Sirius and gain the title as god. She'd be given the power to save the ones she loves in her battles, but at the cost of her life and regrettably her pups. But i bet you are all wondering how she could help the others if she's dead? And if so, will she find a power to come back? Well you'll have to review and read on to find out. Who thought it was Lupa when i first asked? No cheating, hahaha. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	49. Chapter 49 Their Final Chapter

Children of the Starnik

Chapter 49: Their Final Chapter

No-one could understand or take in what just happened, either it was an act of cowardice, or it was supposed to do something like a distraction. Sam dropped Lupa's corpse and kicked it down the stairs towards her family. She tumbled and rolled, smacking every part of her body before coming to a sudden stop at the body. Rosie screamed for her daughter and ran to her side along with everyone else. She knew she didn't have any powers, nor the power to bring back the dead any longer, but she wasn't going to sit there and believe her daughter was dead. She placed her paws in her side and tried as hard as she could. Faolan buried his face into to her neck fur; Dakota was crying and looking down at her face, Myka doing the same and Skye trying to comfort Scott who wailed into her shoulder. Sam and his men stood on the top steps and around the walls smiling menacingly down at them, they are powerless and their moral was going to be even lower now, if they even flinched, they'd all be gunned down. "Lupa please wake up. Please, please wake up." Faolan pleaded. He hated himself, first he loses her and his unborn pups, then he watches all four of them die right in front of him. He placed a paw on her side while sobbing into her neck and listening to Rosie mutter words to try and not give her hopes up or give up at all. He was warned this was going to happen; his master was delivered a message via the great wolf god himself to deliver to Faolan, that Lupa was the earth bound Angel and that her time one this plain was coming to an end.

He didn't have time to prepare himself, he only hoped that he would have at least lived a few years and watched their pups grow up before it came. But no, it was destined she die a second time here for all to see, and at her own paw. He knew that the prophecy he heard about it when he first start as an apprentice, that the Earth Angel was born into a world where wars waged around it, and when the big one came, it would do what was right to put it right and save the ones they loved. But how? How was her suicide supposed to help them now, it all brought was pain, searing, burning pain that ripped all their hearts out their breasts. They went through all that they did to get her back, only for her to die in front of them. How was Lupa supposed to help them now?

Faolan looked up at his mother-in-law, the desperation in her eyes and the will to not give up. He placed his paw over hers, making her looked down at him. He nodded, and that was all he needed to do to make her scream again for the loss of her daughter. "NO!" She screamed, her voice bounced around the fort. She looked up to the sky and once again yelled. "Mom please give me my powers back, I can't lose her. Please!" She wailed and finished crying down at her daughter.

"How touching." Sam's leader chuckled and stepping around Sam with the HQ's leader. The men all around them all started laughing mockingly and taunting them. The two wolves that were held with them started squirming and trying to claw at their capture's legs and arms, but they couldn't reach. Shane, Kevin and Lupa swore they were in this together, but the two didn't understand why she would not only give her life, but her pups as well. Was it an act of cowardice; was it her way out of this mess they were in?

Lupa's eyes were still open, so Dakota took one paw and ran it down his sister's face and closing her hazel eyes. After he bent down and licked her cheek affectionately. Faolan's shoulder still bled, but he wasn't going to be healed by either Rosie or Myka, he was ready to die as well. He looked around, hoping somewhere he's see Lupa's spirit standing somewhere, but she wasn't, she didn't have any unfinished business, she had cross into the light. But this was Lupa; she would have done something to show them she was still here surely, whether in spirit or not. He sensed and looked with his minds eye, but she wasn't here, nor was any her spirit's energy, she was gone.

**Meanwhile, in the Afterlife**

Lupa awoke in the same place she woke up when she died the first time, but this time she didn't hang around. She found the white archway and ran down it and accepting her fate. Once she went through there was no going back. She was the Earth Angel, this earth bound spirit that somehow has the power to make all the difference down on earth for her family, she could save them before they met the same fates. She didn't know how she could from up here, she was dead, she can't go back. But while she ran, she thought back to what the prophecy and Faolan told her, that the Earth Angel has the right over Sirius's thrown as god. That's how she could make the difference; she could ascend to the title as God and somehow find a way to make a difference. She didn't care if there were rules or restrictions, she gave up her life and her pups so she could save her family and friends; she gave up her life on earth so she could follow through with this destiny of hers which she didn't want.

It was true, she didn't want to be a god, she had no desire for the power she'd obtain if she did. She didn't understand how she could make a difference if she was dead, but this title of god was the only way she saw, and she'd do it seeing as she had no other choice. She didn't know what all this meant. If she was half Angel and half Earth Being, then what did that make her now, was she now a complete Angel seeing as half of her was left behind? Was she now fully this Earth Angel thing that's been inside her. She had so many questions, but the biggest one was how was this possible, how did she become like this and why was it only brought up now. How did she come to have the Earth Angel living inside her, was it a real thing, was it another consciousness that has been dormant inside her all this time, and why does it give her the right as God?

She ran through the white tunnel and into the light, she had now crossed over into the mountain range. She continued to sprint across the vast landscapes of the afterlife, passing other Spirit Wolf and Guides along the way. But what confused her the most was how they bowed to her when she passed. She didn't stop to ask or return a gesture, but every Spirit she passed lowered their head and front half of their bodies as she did. It seems they were warned of her arrival. But after she did pass them, they'd get up and run behind her, wanting to follow the next god. She ran and ran, all the way up to the calling point. She ran passed the Totems, but the other spirits dared not to cross, only the guides that followed her flew over them and continued to run behind her. Sarah and Shadow gained enough speed to catch up to her. She smiled at both of them, but they didn't return it, they only had a face of sympathy. Being dead and all, she wasn't tired, she didn't fatigue as she ran the miles of Afterlife in but only a few minutes, being up here, any spirit could move faster if they wanted to without realising. She ran into the calling point and stood on the platform and threw her head back in a summoning howl. While she did this, the other guides that followed and were around here gathered around behind her, wanting to see what was going to happen. Lupa lowered her head, and it wasn't long before the portal lit up in the purest of white and Sirius stepped out. The light dimmed, as the sound of Lupa's howl and the size of the great god dawn over them all. He shrunk down to the size of an ordinary wolf and padded up to his successor. He walked around her and looked across his guides and held up a glass ball. "Three prophecies…" He started. "Three prophecies are what brought this spirit to us, hidden in plain sight; it could never be found, because it was never hidden." He said pointing back to Lupa. "The Earth Angel is to be mated to one of the wisest of creatures, a Dire Wolf, your great ancestors. She will have fought under shooting stars and fought against her own with her own. She was born into the Starnik prophecy, but after her resurrection she was born into a second, the Earth Angel and successor to my throne."

"Answer me this…" Lupa said stepping forward and having all eyes go on her. "How is this possible?"

"You're grandmother." He smiled and looking down at her. "She placed half of her spirit inside you, sharing her gift of sensing others, teleportation, and others you just don't know it. When she did it I gave her my permission, but I never saw what the outcome of this would be."

"Why has this only started now?" She demanded of the god. "Why not when she did it"?

"Because your revival was preordained, it was foreseen." He replied calmly. "In your fist life you were born into the prophecy of your mother, of the Starnik. In your second chance at life you were reborn into another, the Earth bound Angel and my successor. It is a prophecy that must be fulfilled." He said sitting opposite her and lifting his head proudly. "Take my life; you shall be rewarded with god like powers, my throne. My time in this world is over, my time as a spirit has begun." He was willing for this to happen, he knew his time was running short when he first heard of Lupa. He knew all prophecies were going to happen whether they happened naturally or by force. She walked up to the god and took her left paw, staring at it. His breathing or heart rate didn't move or skip a beat; he wanted her to end his life now. She looked passed him and at her father and grandmother, both nodding and understanding this was what she was men to do, it as her destiny to take the life of this god from the start. Suddenly, she plunged her paw into his chest and grunted as it tore through his skin and grabbed a hold of his heart. He gasped at the sudden pain the god felt, but he didn't cry or move. Lupa stared to feel something as she drained the god of his life and powers. Thousands of miniscule white orbs flew out his body and into hers like a swarm of flies. It was his life force, his soul moving into hers to give her life and Godly abilities. Slowly as she drained him, he started to lose his grip on reality to the point he collapsed. His chest bled heavily with Lupa's paw crushing his heart, the prophecy rolled out his paw and towards her. They looked one another in the eyes, Sirius was proud, but Lupa wasn't, she didn't want this. She drained and kept her paw inside him and let the orbs flood her body as she spoke with the authority of a God.

"Sirius doesn't deserve the right as god!" She yelled for all the guides to hear. "He is cruel, naive, and fails to see the important things in life. He can't see past family, but he can allow mine and my brother's resurrection. He wouldn't reunite a family, but he'll break the rule of giving someone life again, even if it was against his power and choice. I wouldn't see things in that perspective; I have lived for only a mere three years on the plain of the living, and in that time I have learnt that my family and mate are my everything. Family is what is important to us all; you left yours so you could move on to this serenity." The longer she talked, the less Sirius began to feel and the more of his power was drained from him and into Lupa. "Family is love, and love comes above all else. As wolves we symbolize freedom, freedom to run the vast forests woodlands and plains that we live in and the freedom to walk freely in the world my parents, brother, sister and I have made for us all and our children and their children after them and so forth. Love is what brought us to do this; family was what allowed us to do this. We wanted Human's and Wolves to be equals, to love one another like all humans do for on another. Something Sirius can't see." She said looking back down to him. "He doesn't deserve to be a god, I don't know how he became what he is, but he doesn't deserve it. He is not kind, passionate or adaptable, he's not a wolf. He is not kind!" He looked up into her eyes that bore nothing but order, she was already gaining his aspects and traits, the style of a god. "But I am kind." She then ripped her paw out, but she didn't pull his heart out. The thousands of white orbs flew back out of her at a far quicker rate and back into him. His wound healed over and when it was all over, he looked up at her and confusion, as did the guides, mostly from her father and grandmother. She stepped around him as he still lay on the marble floor and he turned his head to look at her. He was willing to die, he was ready, but why was she prolonging it?

"I don't want to be a god." She announced. "I have no desire for the power and the throne on which he sits on." She yelled for all to hear and pointing back to him.

"Then what do you want?" Sirius asked getting to his paws and looking back at her. She did as well and stomped towards him.

"I loved my life on the living plain; I had everything, a family, a mate and future pups. But I gave it all up so I could come here, I had myself killed, my pups killed before they were even born and I left my family behind in the arms of my killers." She said right in his face. "We made a deal before, now it is my turn to make one with you." He said backing away a little, actually fearing her. "I don't want to be a god, but I want my life back. You can keep your throne and abilities...for a price."

"Which are?" He asked as his size grew again to the giant that it was before. Lupa and the guides all looked up at him now, he was returning to his throne and title.

"Firstly I want my life back." She said pushing the god further. They had already had this argument, but he was now in her debt. "Secondly I want life to return to my pups, I want my powers back and I want you to send me back to my family, right where they are now." He looked down at her and smiled.

"I can do all but one Lupa." He replied. "I cannot give you life, that is not a power I possess to do at will, I must get consent from the other gods, it will take time."

"I don't have time!" She snapped up to him. "I need to return now!"

"I do have a proposition." He added. "Return as the Earth Angel. Return as the spirit that you are. You will have no heart beat, your pups will be born like you were, half deceased and carry the same gifts that you do. That is all I can offer for you." She thought about it, what he was saying did seem to make sense for some reason. She didn't care what happened to her, she wanted her pups to have a life, even if she didn't have life, then at least her pups would. "You'd be the earth bound Angel you were destined to be, you'd have life on the outside, but not on the inside. You'll age, you'll eat and sleep, but you will not be alive. You'll have your powers from your mother from your grandmother and from the Angel that you are, but you will not have a body. When that life ends, you will be young once more and remain the Angel you were meant to be, with the ability to come back and forth as you please."

"But my pups will have life?" She asked looking up at him. She didn't care about these powers she'd obtain, all she cared about was her pup's lives and her family's.

"They will." He smiled warmly down at her. She continued to look up at him, it made sense now, she didn't have to be a god to save her family and friends, she could go back as the spirit she was meant to be that has slowly started to reach out of her. With one final question, Sirius's voice echoed around the afterlife. "What is your choice?"

**Back On the Living Plain**

Scott, Rosie, Dakota, Myka, Faolan, Jack, Chance, Jenny, David, Michael, Melissa, Skye, Tony, Cody, Tess and Kristy were all forced onto their knees or to sit in a line facing the Ditori leaders. Lupa's body lay in front of Faolan; he still cried and leant over her body. They refused to leave, they all were willing to die, so the Ditori were more then happy to oblige to their requests even though they didn't ask for it. It was most likely they'd shoot them anyway when they started walking back. The cars were wrecks; they couldn't drive away, so they'd only be shot in the backs. They were all lined up, the men who stood beside Sam and his leader stood at the bottom of the stairs and aimed their guns. They all knew about Tess and saw that a bullet wouldn't harm her, so they had a man stood behind her holding a knife to her throat for a slitting actions rather then impact. It was only a matter of time before the drug forced Scott to turn again; he sat beside his mate and daughter hanging his head as they all did. Sam stood proudly and happily at the top of the stairs. Finally the day dame when he could watch as the piece of shit that annoyed him through his education, took everything away from him and nearly cost him his life finally die once more and for good, taking with him their only way of living again, Myka. No-one cried, for they all knew they would be seeing Lupa again. But then he had a brain wave. He stepped down the stairs and took the place of the man who was to shoot Scott. He wanted the privilege of doing this once more and watching him die this time. He gave the order.

"Ready!" The several men that stood ten feet from their target readied their weapons and Sam cocked his revolver. The Starnik and their friends all took a breath, most likely their last. "Aim!" He yelled out again and happily holding out his arm for Scott's head. Scott looked over to Rosie and she did back at him. He kissed her for the last time on this plain and took her paw in his. He then looked back to his daughter and licked her cheek and she returned it, they too holding paws. She turned back to Jack to repeat the process her father made to her mother and holding his paw. He then turned to Tony who was knelt beside him, holding up his paw for him. Tony smiled and took it in his hand before scooping Skye's in his other. This happened all along the line, all the way to the last person, each holding hands. Kristy knew she was going to die; she looked up at her executioner, seeing that he wasn't aiming at her head like the others, but at her heart, the only place a Vampire can be killed. She only smiled up at him, for two hundred and fifty years she's wanted death, but not at her hand, now she was going to get it. They all looked at one another for one last time before hanging their head when Sam yelled at the top of his voice. "Fi…" But he didn't finish, nor did anyone fire.

The Starnik group opened their eyes, seeing that they all had their weapons pointed at them, but their gaze was elsewhere. They followed them and looked up to the sky at the strange spectacle. The clouds moved in a strange way, they swirled like a tornado was about to start, but at a faster rate. Rosie looked over at Scott, but Sam asked what she as about to. "Are you doing this?" He didn't answer; he just looked back up at the sky. "Who's doing this?!" He yelled at them all, no-one answered, they all just looked up at the clouds that then started to make noise. The booming sound of thunder boomed above, and the flashes of lighting were covered by the grey clouds in the clear sky. Was this an act of god?

This happened for several minutes, before suddenly bolt of lightening flew down to the space in-between them, only it didn't retreat back to the sky like most lightening bolts do, it stayed and drilled into the earth. Everyone from both sides scrambled back and Scott grabbed his mate and daughter to cover them from the sparks and electricity that boomed and cracked only a few feet in front of them. Tony did the same to Skye as did all the guys to the girls. Sam and the firing line ran back halfway up the stairs and the men on the walls only turned their attentions and guns on this bolt. Only it wasn't a bolt, it was a way of transport, only Scott and Rosie had ridden it before, only they didn't know what to think at this moment in time. It didn't come and go, it just stayed there like a never ending bolt. But then as quickly as it first started, it ended, and the only sound there was silence. They looked up, and now stood in a scorched, black indent spot on the ground only six feet in front of them, now stood a she wolf. She didn't turn to face them, but by the colouration of her fur and that of the one that lay in front of Faolan only made it so obvious. Lupa stood not showing any sign that she was aware what was going on. It was only when Faolan spoke… "Lupa?" Then she final snarled and threw her head towards to sky and howl.

Before the Ditori could move a green light pulsated out of her body, an electrical current laced it and flew out in a dome around her. It passed through her friends and family and the two wolves that was held captive, it only gave them feeling a minor static shock sensation. But it wasn't the same sensation by far on her enemies. If it wasn't the wall like thing that struck them then it was the electric current that zapped their bodies that killed them. Those on the stairs including Sam were hit by the wall as if it was a train and flew back as it hit them and either into the wall with bone breaking force or back into the doors. Sam was unlucky and with many of his men crashed into the wall, breaking his spine before falling back to the ground. Those on the walls surrounding her tried to run to get out the way, some even did the unthinkable and thought that they'd have a better chance of survival if they just threw themselves off the wall and hoped they'd survive the drop. Whereas the others were hit by the concrete like wall and were crushed against the small wall behind them or throw into the air and catapulted over the edge and down into the gorge beneath them. Her voice was even louder inside the dome, it bounced and echoed around the dome that blasted her enemies away and those that weren't killed were either seriously hurt and would die, or were killed by the electrical current that ran through their bodies. The walls of the fort and the actually fort itself had cracked and splintered with the force it was hit with.

The shield faded out, and she brought her head back down. All her friends and family behind them had their hands and paws covering their ears because of the sound. But then they heard it stop, so they pulled them away and looked back up to see the destruction, but their gaze was set on Lupa who still stood with her back to them. Faolan's breathing increase, was she really there? "Lupa?" He asked again. She turned to face him, but didn't move her body her eyes pulsating green as she looked back into his Jade eyes. There was something different about her eyes, something that wasn't the same. When they dimmed and returned to their hazel, they still seemed different in some way. While they weren't looking, Sam picked himself up after his spine healed and ran back inside. The HQ's leader survived to blast and was crawling with a broken leg back inside. Sam picked him up and together they ran inside away from whatever it was that just hit them. Kevin and Shane picked themselves up and looked at one another, unable to understand what just happened.

"Lupa is that you?" Rosie asked as they all slowly got to their feet and paws.

"I'm not Lupa anymore." She answered and turning her body so she could face them. Faolan looked at her, now fearing he had lost his mate.

"You're the Angel." He said, she looked at him and nodded her head. She was no longer Lupa the Starnik, but Lupa the Earth Angel.

"What do you mean "Angel"?" Myka asked.

"I couldn't return with a life." She said and pointing down to her body that still lay at Faolan's paws. "I could only come back as a spirit, the Earth Angel."

"You're the Earth Angel?" Dakota gasped.

"It was grandma, when she put a piece of her in me, she started it."

"So, you're a god?" Faolan then asked. She smiled and padded towards her mate. He wasn't sure who he was looking at, the one he loved or someone possessing her body.

"I turned him down." She smiled, making him tilt his head. "I said I didn't want it, so I made a deal with him. That he could keep his place and I could return."

"So you're you?" He asked with a shaky breath and placing his paw on her cheek in hope. Her voice then took a whole new tone, one that was far more jolly and happy.

"Well who else am I going to be, the Easter Bunny?" His eyes widened as he pulled her to him and cried over her shoulder. Rosie was quick to run over to them and wrap her paws around them from behind and cry into her neck. She was quickly followed by her brother, then sister and finally her step father, all wrapping their paws around them. "Sorry if I made you think I was possessed or something." She giggled lightly.

"Please don't do that again." Rosie cried into her neck and then licking her cheek.

"I had to, I'm sorry." She sniffled back and wrapping her paw around her. She was getting squeezed by her family a little too much. It made her remember her pups, that they were still alive, but now being squeezed by everyone. "Ok guys, watch the stomach." She said making them all let go and looked at her confused again

"You're still…?" Faolan gasped.

"Pregnant?" She finished smiling. "They'll be like I was, they'll be half deceased."

"What do you mean was?" He asked. She took his paw and placed it on her chest, he wasn't sure what she was implying, but he went with it. He presumed he was meant to be feeling her heart, but that was the thing, he couldn't. "I was being truthful when I said I wasn't Lupa anymore." She said making her look up at him. "I'm a spirit, I am dead. I'm dead, but I can still live."

"But you're ok right?" He asked taking his paw and placing it back on her cheek. "The pups are ok?"

"We're all ok." She giggled lightly and kissing him.

"What do you mean dead?" Rosie asked ready to tear up again.

"Well I don't exactly call that living now would you?" She asked pointing to her body that lay behind them all. She laughed, but the others didn't, how could she find it funny. "I still have my powers, but I have the powers a spirit has as well, it was the only way I could return, if I became the Angel." They all turned to face her again, but she was gone. The first thought that crossed their minds was she had gone again, but then they heard footsteps. They all looked up the stairs to see her walking up them and towards the doors she blew open.

"Where are you going?" Faolan yelled and running to her.

"I'm not going to run now, not when Sam's only just in there." She said sternly and stepping inside. She passed Shane and Kevin, telling them to run over the bridge and wait in the trees for them. Rosie didn't understand what was running through her daughters mind, but she knew what was running through hers, that she had a very important point. They have wiped out a massive majority of the Ditori, Lupa even more then what they did all together. Sam was inside with whoever was left, they were vulnerable. There only one way out, so there was no escape. They ran to the doors, Kristy offering to stay outside in case anyone came running out while the others ran inside to pursue Lupa. The human's grabbing weapons as they passed to fight with.

They found the inside was not what it looked like on the outside, it wasn't old looking or historic, but modern, even futuristic you might say with what they found. The corridors and walls had the historic look the fort had, but the rooms were filled with science labs, computers, technology they had never even seen or recognise.

Sam carried his new commander the entire length of the fort, they were lost once again. Sam was furious, there was no killing these things. He seethed when he thought back to when he had Lupa and Dakota in his clutches, when she said that Death wouldn't keep them, he now believes her. Twice he's killed her, but twice she's come back. They passed some people that never came outside, scientist and soldiers. He ordered them to head towards the main hall, every able bodied man and woman needed to fight whether they could or not. It came to the point his commander couldn't go on, his leg cracked and bent at a more gruesome angle the longer he moved. Sam saw this, he couldn't carry him much more and nor could he fight. But he had to do something. He made Sam stop and lean him against the wall. "Keep going." He muttered and trying to get his breath back. "I'll go to communications and warn the others."

"Good luck." Sam replied and running on and gathering all the men he could find. The commander, crawled on the floor and into a room not far from where he was, but then he slammed the door when he heard voices pass him. He leant against the door and tried to quieten his breathing as he heard multiple footsteps pass him. When they passed, he moved to the computer and did what would most likely be the last thing he would do.

The Starnik and their group continued to walk along the stone corridor, passing several rooms that they guessed were once historic, but now they have been converted into modern rooms with what they had going here. It was a good place to hide, who would have thought a Secret organization would be held up here. It was the last place anyone would look. Maybe they were the reason this place wasn't on any map, maybe they had someone to cover their tracks. They came to a junction, they could go left, right or forward. It was complete silence now, not a whisper, not a breeze, nothing. But the question was which way they go. "Right." Jenny spoke. "We go right and we'll find them." So they did, they turned right while Jenny kept looking out for what would happen if they go this way. She constantly looked two minutes ahead, seeing if going this way changed anything. One thing she learnt was that it can always change, and once she saw it, it was indefinite that it would change. Once she saw it, it was bound to change, it never plays out the same once she saw it, but at least she was warned of what could happen if she didn't make the difference.

They followed their instincts and Jenny's directions, all the way to a set of large, steel double doors. The scent of fear flooding out from under the doors and Jack confirmed they were in there. Lupa placed her paws on them, but they didn't budge, something was blocking it from the other side. So Tony, Michael, David and Cody gave it a shot but it still didn't open. "Scott can you get it?" Michael asked.

"We don't have our powers remember." He sighed. It brought a whole knew thought to their attention. They didn't have powers, how were they going to take care of themselves if they found a way in there.

"Come here." Lupa said. Why they didn't know, but her siblings and parents did. She stood opposite them as her eyes turned green, showing she was still Starnik. But she was far more then a daughter of the Starnik now. She waved her paw over each of them, and each time she did, a rush of energy passed through them, one that they never thought they'd feel. Scott looked down at himself, he was human, he looked over to his family, their eyes began to glow as they looked back at him and each other. As a spirit, Lupa had the power to grant powers like Sarah did to her and her family, so now she could restore them seeing as he's stronger then your average spirit. "Now open the door." She said stepping to the side. He stood up on his two feet, but he looked down to his blood daughter and she did up at him. She nodded up to him and he returned it before throwing out his hands blowing the left door off its hinges and Myka the right. They crashed inside, clanging and banging as the large slabs of metal crashed against the ground. But it was what was inside that made them walk inside ready for blood.

Men and women stood wielding whatever they could find whether it be a crowbar, a gun, handmade weapons, anything. They were scientists, soldiers and others that just worked there, thirty of them. This hall was made for giants, back in the day it would have been the great hall the kings and queens sat in, two thrones sat on the far end of the room, it was the only one that wasn't modernized by the Ditori. Sam stood at the front, his revolver down by his side and an angered expression on his face. The Starnik group made a line ready to face them. No-one spoke, this was the moment they'd find out who was to win this nearly seven year war between them. From the day Scott and Rosie were taken by Sam's father. But this was going to be far more personal for Scott and Sam, for they have been enemies far longer then seven years, no...their own personal war has waged on far longer, and Scott wanted nothing more then to see this through with just himself.

Then it began. With no word and no warning, the Starnik and their friends ran at the Ditori as they did to them. There was no holding back, Sam tried to tire them out in waves before and it didn't work, so he was going to send thirty against sixteen all at once. If they were going to die, then they were going to make this a battle of ages. Sam had no fear about dying, he couldn't die, he had the only way to kill the Starnik indefinitely in his hand. His revolver was laced with the last of the removal drug, his leaders thought they used it all in the grenades, but no, he was able to nab some before it was used. The six bullets in his gun was a certain death for the Starnik. Six bullets for five Starnik, an extra one for whoever got in his way. As he ran towards them, focusing on Scott, he raised his arm and took aim. But he made a rash decision. With a swipe of his hand, the gun flew out of Sam's hand and to the side. But he didn't stop, he grabbed a knife from his pocket and continued to run, he could still kill them without the gun.

Then it happened. They collided Scott, Myka and Dakota running a little more ahead of the others, for a good reason. In the seconds they had in the run, Scott linked his mind with his children, telling them to get ahead of the others and what to do. He knew they wouldn't stand much of a chance; they'd be overwhelmed and overpowered. Dakota threw himself at them, making sure to touch as many as possible before jumping again and taking five with him. He jumped out and over the edge of the bridge before returning on his own. Scott threw his hands out to the sides, sending multiple people to the sides and crushing them against the stone walls, either killing them or breaking bones to weaken their performance. Myka used what she remembered from a vision her second father Shadow put her in. She jumped and kicked out at two people, using her power and throwing them far back and across the room, knocking another two people each with them and flying them across the length of the room and out the glass window behind the thrones. Their numbers were reduced to nineteen after the first assault from the family, but it was still going to take some effort. Their energy was running low, Lupa was pregnant, they hadn't slept well in days, they all had something that slowed them down, but it still didn't stop them. If they were going to die, then they were going down fighting.

Sam and Scott ran into one another, Sam having the upper hand managed to get under Scott and grab him to pick him up, taking him by surprise. He ran to the other side of the room while Scott tried to fight him off. When he reached it, he slammed him against the wall, pain cracking from his back on contact. He was dropped, but only so he could receive a punch across the face and then another blow in the stomach followed by a third with a knee to the face. His mouth bled, his face bruising, Sam had the upper hand, he delivered blow after blow, not give Scott and chance to think or react.

Rosie ripped out the throat of her fourth attacker and looked back at her mate was after another blow was dealt. She screamed his name and weaved around the fights to get to him. Sam heard her scream and dropped Scott and let him fall to the floor. He spun around right as Rosie jumped at him and releasing a feral snarl, but he countered it and grabbed her by her throat. She choked and clawed at his arm, but it seemed he wasn't feeling any pain was her claws dug into him, for they healed soon after. He spun back around and slammed her against the wall and dropped her beside Scott. He looked down at her and she did up at him, her vision blurred just as much as his. "Ahh how sweet." Sam mocked and kicking Scott across the face and making him cry out. Myka heard his cry and while having her jaws clamped around a woman's throat, she looked up just as her mother was dealt a blow to the face and yelped loudly. She jerked her head and snapped the woman's neck before running over to her parents. Sam knelt down to Scott and grabbed his shirt in one hand and raised his other to strike. "You're weak, you're pathetic, you're a murderer, a traitor to your own species!" Each time he said one he'd punch Scott in the face, chest or stomach. Myka ran and weaved as fast as she could around the bodies, men and women that lay around and those still fighting. It was when Sam pulled a knife from the inside of his jacket did she finally have the gap to jump. She dived in Sam's direction and snarled as she did. This time he wasn't prepared and she landed on his back and dug her fangs into his neck. He roared in pain and found the strength to get to his feet while Myka split his blood and let it run down him and into her mouth. He moved away and to the other wall, slamming his back and Myka against it. She couldn't take the third hit and was force to let go and she fell. Sam turned back to face her and grabbed her by her throat and moved the blade back to strike.

Scott's vision blurred in and out, but when it cleared he saw his daughter in Sam's hand and choking, but the glint of the blade forced him to his feet before he noticed. Rosie crawled painfully to her paws, she wasn't able to take the hits like her mate did, but it slowly went away as it healed. Scott reached them just as Sam moved to pierce Myka, but he grabbed his arm to stop him. Looking back, Sam was baffled that Scott was up in that time and after the blows he was dealt. He spun around and threw Myka across the room and sliding across the floor and into the other wall with force. Scott ducked under and punched and pushed Sam against the wall, adding his power to it making it bone breaking. The stone behind him cracked it was with that much force. Scott held tight to his wrist with the knife and started viciously hitting his hand against the wall to shake his grip on it. Eventually he did.

Rosie ran back into the melee and Myka groaned as she sat back up. She rolled over, but she rolled onto something. It was Sam's gun, she smelt it was laced with the drug, that combined with the power of the bullet, it could kill. She looked back to Sam and her father, seeing Scott now getting the upper hand and dealing blow after blow but receiving the odd one as well. She looked back down to the gun, she knew what to do, she was going to do it.

One by one, the last of the Ditori fell, the last falling under Tony's hand. No-one fired their guns; they were going to save them for another eventuality, but also because they didn't have time to reach down to grab them. Or so they thought, Sam's groan as Scott delivered a hit to the groin brought their attention around to see them still brawling. Each one bore there weapon at Sam, and just as Scott threw him away from him, he yelled to them. "It won't work." Sam glared at Scott wildly as if he was possessed, his wounds healed over as he crouched, spat bloodied saliva and getting to his feet, but he had dried blood from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. "This is between me and him."

Sam ran at him again as Scott did to him and they engaged in another brawl. All the others could do was watch. Myka fumbled with the gun, unaware to everyone to what she was doing. She couldn't get a hold of it like the human's did; she just dropped it every time. On her sixth attempt, she dropped it once more, but it landed on the leg of a body, its barrel aimed up in the air. It gave her an idea.

Sam ducked under Scott's fist and countered with his own kick to the stomach and pushing him away. Scott slowly picked himself up and looked back at Sam who cracked his neck and readied himself for him. Scott wasn't going to use his powers; he was going to settle this the way it started. A fiery vengeance built up inside him, a raging fire burned within him and drove him further to attack.

He charged at Sam and he opened his arms to greet it, but Scott needed to change his style if he wanted to do this. He slid under Sam's legs on his back and then jumped to his feet to turn around. Sam spun around to face him, confused as to what happened, he was greeted with a hit to the face. Then another, then another. Scott swung his arms out like a mad man, and Sam was unable to block them in time. Scott's plan he first thought of was to see if ripping his head off would work, he wasn't going to do that. But maybe snapping his neck and then hacking it off later would work. He delivered a fifth blow to the stomach, then followed by taking his head in his hands and then slamming them down against his knee. Sam's head shot back as Scott grabbed a hold of his shirt and threw him back into the centre of the room, he fell as well, but a gun on the floor caught his eye. Sam quickly scrambled to his feet to run back, but froze when Scott bore the gun at Sam and fired, hitting Sam in his gut. It fell completely silent, and Sam only sighed and cackled demonically. "You can't kill me. I'm immortal." Scott didn't know why he grabbed the gun; he wouldn't be able to kill him with it.

But then, another shot ringed out, the sound of the shot ringed in everyone's ears. Sam felt the pain like he did the other times and the blows he was dealt when the bullet struck his back and burst out his abdomen. He chuckled to himself and turned around to see who fired the gun, only then to see how stupid he was. Myka stood with his gun resting on a corpses leg, smoke flying up and out of the barrel. His and everyone's eyes widened and he quickly looked down to his gut where in one spot, blood started to stain his shirt. He gasped when he raised his hand and looked at his fingers that dripped with the crimson fluid. He wasn't healing, he couldn't believe it, he was…dying? He let out a small laugh and looked back up to Myka. Then he fell, first to his knees then completely to the ground. The last Ditori leader was finally dead, Sam was dead, the last of the Ditori, was dead.

No-one spoke, they were in shock and awe that Sam, the man Scott, Tony and Skye knew from a young age was destroyed, killed by his own gun. "Is he dead?" Tess asked, wanting to make sure this was really happening. Scott dropped the gun he was holding and sat back against the wall, exhausted, but with a smile on his face.

"He's finally gone." He whispered and brushing back his hair, He couldn't believe it, his high school bully and Leader of the Ditori finally lay dead before him. He jumped to his feet and yelled happily. "He's gone!" He ran over to everyone, and they all wrapped their arms and paws around one another in celebration. Then after a moment they gave each other individual hugs. Scott grabbed Rosie and swung her around while holding her against his chest, her tail and legs flew wildly in the air as they laughed happily. After so long, they were finally safe, wolf kind across America was safe. They came to a stop and they looked at one another in the eyes. Rosie licked his cheek and he returned it with a kiss on hers. They both then looked over to Myka who watched after having a moment with Jack. Scott ran over to his daughter and grabbed her again; spinning her like he did to Rosie. "You did it!" He whispered to her when they stopped and clung onto one another.

"Children one, Parents zero." She giggled. They pulled apart and looked one another in the eyes, in their blue and green eyes.

"I love you so much Myka."

"I love you too dad." She said licking his cheek and pulling her towards him again. Rosie came towards them and jumped up at his side and he wrapped a paw around them. Shortly after Lupa and Dakota came over doing the same, jumping up the other side.

"Now we can be a family. This time with no complications." Rosie sniffled as that realization came to her.

"The one we dreamed of." Scott added and rubbing her cheek.

"Yell not quite yet." Kristy said walking in through what were the double doors.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"They're not all dead." She replied and ushering them to follow.

**Meanwhile**

The Commander was in panic, he heard the fighting and the final gunshots that happened only moments ago. He was the last one in America, the last of the Ditori. His leg burned with unbearable pain, now bent at a completely different angle, but finally he did what he came here to do. Before him a large projector screen came down, then as the light came up, one by one, seven pictures came onto the screen, five men and two woman. These were the leaders of the main HQ's across the world. The Commander and them would have video conferences when they needed to. But now this was a distress call. "This is Fort DB can you hear me?" He asked but not too loudly, he didn't know who was just outside the door, he dare not look or go near it.

"Loud and clear, what's happened?" The woman from Siberia answered.

"We're under attack, the Starnik found us and have killed everyone, the Idaho leader and Kalispell, and I'm all that's left. We need help." He said desperately.

"We will send over some people, they will help you." The Alaskan man spoke.

"No, some won't be enough, we need everyone." He said grabbing hold of the camera and holding it so close to his face they could hear him breathing on it. "They killed everyone and snapped them like toothpicks, you need to send every…" But then the camera went static, they lost the picture.

"Fort DB come in." The Russian Leader spoke. "Fort Ditori base can you hear me?" Still he didn't pick up. But then they got a picture back, he was fiddling about with the camera, but they couldn't see him.

"Fort DB are you ok."

"Hey guys look at this." Cody said looking down and then up at the screen to see his face there. "We're on T.V."

"Well hey guys." Scott said taking hold of the camera and holding his arm out so they could see him clearly. "I guess you know who we are?"

"Where's Fort DB leader?" The Finland Leader asked.

"Oh that guy?" Michael asked and moving the camera around to show them the body that now lay on the floor with a bullet wound in his head. "He's dead, and so are the rest of them." Every leader was ready to pull the plug just as Scott grabbed the camera off Michael and spoke back into it.

"Listen, you will all shut down this organization." He ordered. "The Ditori are finished. If you do not shut down we will come after you. We will hunt each and every last one of you down and make sure you stain the floors of the holes you're cooped in. We don't care how long it takes, we will find you."

"Daddy can I say something?" A faint voice was heard by the leaders. He lowered the camera and Myka jumped up to his side to look down it and to see herself on the screen. "Hi, maybe you're heard of me, I'm the wolf that you were after for two years, the one that lived, the one that killed Sam?" She waited for a response, but she knew she wasn't going to get one. "Listen, what my father here says is true, just pack up your things and stop this, or we WILL come after you. My sister can sense where you run to, no matter how high or how low it is and my brother can get is there for us to slaughter." She added as her voice took a more feral tone. Scott then the go of the camera and let it float back in the air as Myka jumped off him.

"We are the Starnik, these are our friends." He said as the camera moved further back to show them all. "Over one hundred people started off here, now only we remain. Pack up your things and run, or we will find you." One by one the links were severed, each leader left without replying or saying a word. Only the Starnik and their band of supernaturals both with powers and those without were left on the screen. It was now up to the remaining Ditori to make their choice.

**There you have it, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sam's dead, the America Ditori are finished! I don't really know what to say, other then i could ask if you guys understand what Lupa had to do and what she now is. If you're not sure then PM me or put it in a review and i'll be sure to get back to you. Two more chapters guys,well, i say two, but you could say three due to the alternate endings which i'd like you to decide for me which one to pick. I'll put them both up at the same time. Then there's the Author's Note and the quiz which i will so do, hehehe. Can you believe it guys it's nearly over. I'm ready to cry. Until next time. :P**

**The FalconWolf**


	50. Chapter 50 Our dream A Reality

Children of the Starnik

**(If you want this to be a little more emotional, go onto Youtube or something and bring up A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Yes you might notice it's from another film, but I just think it's perfect for a moment coming up. Play it when i say. :)**

Chapter 50: Our Dream A Reality

**Myka's P.O.V**

"_This is going to be my final entry that contains them, never again I'm I going to mention their names now that their gone. From this day forward, their names shall be erased from history. They were responsible for thousands if not millions of deaths of our kind over the space of three thousand years, the deaths of my adoptive parents, my blood parents, they were the reason my sister took her own life to save us and became something else that wasn't even alive, all my family's friends. But now, they're gone. They're finally gone. The last of them, dead. Now we could live the life we had always dreamt for ourselves, one with the fear of the Ditori, in a world where we could live in peace with the Human's. And now with my family back, we were all here to keep them all in order. Everything that's happened over the last six months to me was steadily going down hill. But now, for once and for the first time, we were returning to what was once the family spirit, happy, content and for once, the feeling of being safe."_

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Two days had passed since what the Starnik and their children considered one of the greatest moments in their lives, other then Scott and Rosie being blessed with the most beautiful children. That was the greatest moment of their lives. Two days they spent getting their heads around the fact that for once they could move freely without the fear of being shot or ambushed somewhere. They celebrated for the entire days and nights, but also getting the sleep they so desperately needed. They left the building after sending a final warning across the globe to the remaining Ditori facilities, but only then to see their cars were completely destroyed. So it was a long walk to wherever they felt their instincts taking them. They didn't have the temple anymore; they wanted to leave that place behind. They encountered Shane and Kevin and it was Lupa's privilege to take them back to their pack and be reunited with their mates and children. Her power of the Angel she now is granted her an ability like her brother as well as many mroe. She returned soon afterwards and together they all walked back into where they felt at home, the forests and where it was it led them.

Today, Scott, Rosie, Lupa, Faolan, Myka, Jack and Chance all lay around in a grassy meadow; the trees above blocked the snow from coming in. They had walked and were now simply enjoying wherever it was they were. Scott and Rosie lay leaning against one another, nuzzling each other every now and then happily. Myka and jack doing the same a little to their right, but with a little more then that. They'd nibble one another on the ears and make flirty comments, making Myka more then Jack giggle. Opposite the parents and to their left Lupa and Faolan, lying on their sides and holding each other close, being a little more intimate. Rubbing noses, intertwining tails and kissing, like a normal young couple. Faolan had his paw down over his mate's slightly enlarged belly, feeling his pups, amazed that his blood was being carried inside her and after all that she'd been through they were still alright. The only one not doing anything was Chance. She lay on her back and basking in the sunlight, her white fur reflecting beautifully in the sun's rays and her feathers over her chest. It was all brought to a stop when Chance screamed in shock when her mate appeared over her and silenced her with a kiss. Dakota loved to keep her on her toes with him, and she loved surprises, even more the ones she planned for him. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He chuckled.

"Are they ok?" Scott asked.

"Michael and Melissa are back at the SRC, everyone is going to be great." He smiled. Today he returned everyone where they wanted to go. As much as they wanted to stay, they had their own lives they wanted to sort out. Melissa and Michael wanted to return to the SRC, Skye and Tony back to Kalispell where he's staying with her for a while before he can find a place to live himself. Kristy is travelling; she wanted to find out what she could do to earn her keep at the pearly gates of heaven now she's no longer a prey of the sun. Cody paid his respects to his brother and made a tombstone outside the home they shared in the Alaskan woodlands where he wanted to live again. Jenny and David went across the seas to Russia, wanting to know if the Ditori over there really had shut down like they were warned to do. Tess returned to her homestead, she wanted to go out and find her father and she was determined to find him again. They all agreed to meet up in the next few weeks, and that Dakota would bring them to him when they find a place to settle down. They didn't now what they were going to d now, they had nowhere to go. They could just make new dens out here, wherever it was they were anyway.

"Kota I've been thinking." Lupe said moving away from Faolan's lips to talk to him. He laid down beside Chance to listen. "Why didn't you just conjure me back when they took me like you did to Myka?"

"You know, I actually did." He replied. "It was the first thing I tried, but I figured because the drug was in your system then my powers couldn't reach you. A bit like when Dean had it in him, mom wasn't able to heal him, so I guess I couldn't bring you here." He replied while being nuzzled in the neck by Chance which he then returned. Lupe understood, it made sense, so she went back to kissing Faolan.

Myka's whispered something in Jack's ear, something that made him smile and nod. "Hey guys?" She called out, stopping the moments going on between the couples. "I want to try something, do you mind?" She asked holding out her paws. They all smiled, what did they have to fear of her now. She was in control of her powers, not afraid to use them on others if she wished. She healed her father in no time after they left as well as the others with her mother. They shuffled over to her and all took each others paws to form a circle. "Just close your eyes." She said as they all did just that. She took a deep, relaxing breath before speaking again. "Last the truth be told, let our lives unfold, so the we can relive our memories, and stop thinking them as enemies, show us the highlights of our life, avoid the parts that led to strife, start from the beginning from where it started, from there to now, to show we never parted." A surge of energy ran out her paws and around the circle to flood her family with it. They all started seeing things, all the way back, starting nearly seven years ago.

**(Ok, play it now, enjoy.)**

_They looked down at all that was happening as if they were really in what they were seeing, as if they were seeing it from there own eyes. A man sat against a rock facing a den entrance just as a mid-sized wolf pup steps out and towards him. "Hi, my name is Scott." He said._

"_I'm Rosie." She replied. All eight wolves were seeing and hearing the same things, it was starting off with the day Scott and Rosie first met and discovered their gifts. They were transported as the screen like vision they were seeing this through on the backs of their eye lids in bright green sparks and glitter like light to another place. Rosie crawled across a bed room floor and a human lay in his bed waking up. With a wave of his hand, a jumper flew across the room and landed over her to conceal her from him. Then they were taken to a top of a cliff where Rosie covered a heavily bleeding wound Scott gave himself and healed it over. To the time where Rosie was reunited with her mother and hearing of how she would always be there if she needs her. Next they were taken outside to the woodlands where they ran side by side, weaving and jumping over logs. The angle they were watching them revolved and the further they ran, the more they started to change. Rosie started to grow, her body getting larger and her fur changing colour and her flecks of brown showing more. Scott grew taller and his figure becoming more muscular and his hair longer. Rosie hid in a bush hiding from him. She waited for the perfect moment before pouncing on his chest. "Gotcha!" She giggled. The watched all the fun they had in the Valley, the games they played. The saw the day they met the Valley pack, the day Scott was reunited with Tony, Skye and Dean and the fun they all had. They saw the night the human and wolf howled taught by Rosie and he commented what a good teacher she was. The night Scott turned into the wolf he now was for the first time and learning to walk and use his senses. The day Scott was reunited with his parents and they both escaped the Ditori for the first time. They briefly saw the day they parted and the screen split to show the two balls of fire they were taken in the direction of and far apart._

_It moved firstly onto Rosie and when she woke up to see a black and white wolf. "Hey, finally you're up." Shadow said. Next to a crash site, where Rosie had landed that day. "I do have one more theory." He said shuffling his paws. "Are you a falling star? They're so beautiful up there and you're just as wonderful." They saw the entire months in the space of a few seconds that they were together and how they started to fall for one another. Up to the day where Rosie announced she was the Starnik and Shadow still loved her as much, all the way up to the day Rosie lay curled up around two pups. She bent down to the small male and licked his head._

"_Dakota." As did Shadow to the girl saying._

"_Lupa." Eight months passed by at the rate of two seconds and the green lights showed them what they had all been through and how they grew up, but still not at the full height they would be. They came running out the trees crying because their eyes had changed. The followed weeks after how they discovered their gifts via nearly being trampled in a stampede and saving her family from being crushed. How they all loved one another and took care of each other._

_The pictured was covered over in the green light and when it cleared it took them over seas to Scott just after he got up and started moving. How he lived on the streets for a week before finding a job, and getting a roof over his head, how his life was getting all the better, but it wasn't the same without his partner. Then to the day he had the freight of his life when Sarah lay beside him and he fell off the bed seeing at it was the first time he had seen a wolf in two years. To following minutes when his bow was brought back to him and he saw Rosie and her family on the T.V. Where he ran from the Ditori, saw his parents again and they all felt the excitement as he walked through a forest to find her again, only a few miles from her location. It flashed them to the moment they were reunited and he swung her around like a doll after pulling themselves out a river, laughing and giggling away. To when Rosie introduced her family and they all ran away together. It showed them the night they were given the added power of the Original Starnik and found their eyes to glow the same colour._

_All the way to when they were in a clearing and a group of men faced them, one of which stepped forwards saying. "My name's John, head agent of the SRC." He said. To the times they were in the plane and what they did, to when they walked into their new home for the first time and the people they met. To when they walked up to a young man who sat on his own on a table and after introducing themselves and asked what his names was, he replied glumly._

"_Michael." It showed the fun times they had with the Werewolf pack and the games they had, when they first hunted together as a little family. They didn't expect the moment when they saw the moment they buried Shadow and they all cried over his grave. But seeing as it was in the spell, it was counted as an important highlight. It sent them to the moment Sarah gave the children two new powers, one of a conjurer and the other a piece of her to allow her to commune with the dead. To the times where the SRC was being refurbished, to how Michael and Scott trained with one another in fighting and Parkour. They even saw the dreams Scott and Rosie had that sparked it in them and the night they first kissed under the full moon and announced that they wait. To when they stopped a Ditori supply truck, starting the cause of their downfall. They saw the moment they met Lexi and her pack, firstly being the threatening type to new wolves invading their territory. The first time they brought Humans and Wolves together at the party, where Tony, Skye, Dean and Scott were reunited and became the little gang they once were. It showed them the moment they declared their love for one another and announced it to Dakota and Lupa who launched themselves on his happily calling him "Dad"._

_It moved them to the point where they discovered the Temple and many months after when Rosie and Scott's love grew to the point she declared she was pregnant, but only then for them all to see the moment she cried out in abdominal pain. Then only a week later when she announced she was once again pregnant and this time nothing was going to happen to it. How Scott had a vision from a dark wolf of what the pup would look like on its third moon. But also a few of the nightmares he had. It brought them to them moment Dean was gunned down and the month that followed where they had some fun times and the final day where he couldn't hang on. To when Scott turned it off, to month that followed and in that time Jenny and David came to live with them, and Rosie's belly only grew and they discovered she carried one pup. Jenny's premonition of what she'd look like, exactly how she did now. To when Scott found out about Shadow being the Dark Wolf he had been seeing. It showed them when Scott was cured of his curse and he lay over Tony's body and feeling once more and being given a bracelet. It showed them how Lupa and Faolan grew closer, dated and then came to the point where they weren't afraid of who knew. But it once again showed them something they didn't want to remember, the moment the Dire Wolves discovered them and Faolan couldn't even bring himself to look at them. Then days later when she returned and he understood it wasn't something she had control over and they could be no more then friends. All the way up to points in the battle and when Scott returned to save them. It stopped and they watched in normal time when Rosie went into labour in the middle of a war zone and she birthed a beautiful black furred she-pup Scott announced would be named "Myka". To when she was taken and they saw flashes of him fighting to get them back. When Dakota was shot before him and taking a bullet to save his step-father, when Rosie and Lupa came running down and in a split second they were gunned down with Scott not far behind. And with a final moment he was able to deliver a fatal blow to Sam. To how the mother and father clung onto their newborn daughter until she couldn't any longer. It showed them the moment Scott gave his daughter to Karl and Lexi with his bracelet before letting go of life and pleading she doesn't know about them._

_It sent them to the day when Myka was three moons old and lay in ash after finding out her adoption and was led back up her grandmother who she was oblivious about at the time. To when she fell in love with her new parents again and when they showed her what had happened to her blood ones. The tombstone flashed in the corner of the picture in a puff of green light and her face in the other. It showed them the moment Rosie manipulated the winds around her to give her youngest daughter hope from the heavens and to show they heard every word she said._

_It flashed them to nearly two years into the future when she was all grown and travelling with her parents and human Uncle. It skipped to the moment she read her first spell, her powers activated and chased away by a demon. The night the light crashed down from the sky and the Starnik stopped an argument via permission from the gods before retreating back into the waterfall where they came from, but only to spew out Lupa and Dakota. To when the siblings ran to Faolan for help and had their disguises made, back to Myka when she made up her first spells with her friend and she learnt of her supernatural gift. When all three siblings first met and the sisters felt the bond of family between them. When Dakota threw himself in front of Tony's car to stop them. When Lupa and Dakota first realized they were after the wrong person and it was their sister they needed._

_It showed them in green lights the time Myka healed Tony and threw a man out their window before they ran when the Ditori were after them and then skipped to the moment Tony explained to her who she truly was. When Lupa and Dakota rescued her from their clutches and reunited her with Tony. To how they were following her all that time and where they were hiding to keep watch on their younger sister. To when the group came to help them get away and offer protection. The ball and what Myka did with the little boy and Lupa and Dakota nearly crippled for hiding in the pick up truck for days. The moment that the Ditori burst into the hall to take Myka but Lupa and Dakota took her place. To when Myka and the group saved them and the few days that followed Lupa discovered she was pregnant to a rapist. It flashed to the time Shadow and Sarah taught Myka how to control her telekinetic gift and she first healed Cody with Lupa's help. To when Lupa was on death's door again but was revived by her sister and how their family bond was only getting better. To the time Dakota showed her how to hunt, when she and Jack shared their first intimate moment when she came into heat and lost it. When they first went on their date and howled together. To how Lupa felt the urge to see Faolan again and returned the same night as lovers once more. The days that flew passed show them how Lupa and Faolan, and Myka and Jack's love only grew stronger._

_It took them to the moment Dakota was taken and swapped with a clone, and after escaping and was nearly killed after being mistaken for the clone. To how they were one of the same being so Faolan cast a spell to make two become one. All the way to the moment they first heard of the battle and the sister's weddings, how it was the greatest day of their lives. The moment Myka made the rash decision to freeze her friends and family and give her life to save them. Meeting her mother in the afterlife and being sent back. When Scott and Rosie came running over the hill and Myka read her army of the dead spell to bring back all those the Ditori had killed. The night Rosie and Scott were resurrected came soon after, shortly followed to the next day when Myka flew into their arms and gazing up at her human father as he jumped of a cliff. They were zapped to the moment both father and daughter flew together, the days that followed when he taught her how to control and use her gift as she wished. They saw the moment Dakota slid on his stomach and grabbed a hold of Chance's wrist to stop her from falling over a cliff. To when he woke up and learnt more about her and her gift and the next day when he swapped himself for her groom she never wanted to marry. The day they ran after the temple was destroyed and Lupa discovered her pregnancy from Faolan. They came to the night Dakota and Chance found their love for one another and became intimate after saving her pack from the wolf she was supposed to marry but never loved. It was the night that the last of the Starnik's children found the one they were supposed to meet and spend the rest of their lives with. The night Myka ran away and her family sung to her and she listened to her mother's lullaby she never had the chance to sing. To when they created a past moment they should have had when Myka was born, the life they should have had. To when Lupa announced her pregnancy and was taken and the family and friends travelled for days to get her back. When the battle started and they barged through the gates and into the Lion's den to save her._

_They relived the moment Lupa discovered who she truly was and gave her life so she could come back and the Angel that was living inside her created by her grandmother. To the final moments of the battle where they fought in that great hall and Myka gunned down the man responsible for everything that had happened to them. The last thing they saw was all of them walking across the bridge and away from the fort, happy that this was only going to be the start of great things. The green dust lights covered the screen as the family walked across the bridge, the spell coming to a steady end._

The spell came to an end, and all the family opened their eyes. Every single important moment they had lived through and considered a highlight of their life was flashed before their eyes in mere minutes. The way the spell worked was that it linked all their minds together to form one single psychic link and the spell plucked out anything each wolf considered important to them, starting all the way from the beginning to where Scott and Rosie first met, to the moment they left their enemies to become nothing but history. Their life was written out for them to see in the space of a few minutes, every important detail. They all looked at one another, happy that now all that was over, every moment they spent wishing life could be different, now could be. They could be the family they longed for, the one they dreamed of having. No longer was it a dream, it was a reality. The Starnik had their children and they had their mates, one of which was carrying the next generation of the Starnik. Who was to say these children were to carry the heritage their family carried, that the bloodline of the Starnik was never going to weaken and they'd all possess the same gifts the Starnik had or develop their own. Now was the time, a time where they were able to be the family they wanted, they had the life span that a human had, they were going to see their children grow, and their children and their children's children. They were all going to be a family, and what the Starnik knew best, was that Family was what they lived for and die for. Family, is what was important.

**Epilogue**

Life for all the Starnik and their friends only became better for them as the days went on. We'll leave the Starnik for last shall we? Firstly, Tony had lived with Skye for a month until he found a job that paid well and he had enough to buy clothes and food for the house in which he lived in. When the day came that he was to move out, Skye didn't want him to, she wanted him to stay. It perplexed him, why would she want him to stay he thought? It was then she practically threw herself at him and pulled him into a kiss that had it all make sense. They had known one another for many years and had been through everything together, in that time and since Dean died they had grown towards one another only more, growing closer each day since Myka discovered her Wicca gift. They had been hiding their feelings from one another for a long time, but now it was out in the open. Tony couldn't move out, not when he just learnt the girl he's had a crush on since dean's passing and his long time friend loves him just as much and possibly more. He stayed and the two only fell in love all the more.

Jenny and David travelled to Russia, they heard of one of the locations to the Ditori's HQ's and were quick to get there, and what they found they never expected. It was what was believed to be a closed down high school of the outskirts of Moscow, only it was completely deserted. It was obvious they had been here, for the sounds of scratching made them investigate and find several locked away wolves in their detainment room where the kept the wolves. They set them free and let them run back to their families and the husband and wife left happy that the warning that was sent out had worked. They also decided to redo their wedding vows a few days after the returned to America. Just on their own, they just walked into a church dressed in their normal clothing to find a priest on his own and the deed was done there and then. They wanted to do it as they thought of it as starting a new life away from the Ditori and the troubles they went through with them.

Kristy travelled back to England after hearing word of gruesome attacks where the victim was left drained of blood. She knew all along she wasn't the only Vampire around, and she saw this as an opportunity. She found the Vampire, a guy name Shamus who's blood lust was out of control. She began teaching how to control it, but it involved chaining him to a wall and placing a large glass of it in front of him so it tormented him. It was all about self control. She didn't do it this way, she taught herself mind over matter, to put her mind somewhere else when she was around blood. It would take years of exposure to it before he would be safe to be around humans, but she was going to save him and herself from the devil.

Cody went back to his old life in the winter, Alaskan forests to the life he and his brother shared. He felt at home again, but not only that, he always felt the presence of his brother around him. Chris was always with him, even in spirit he was still around wanting to crack jokes like that used to. Cody had a little OCD habit of having his shoes put in height order on the rack just on the inside of the door and Chris would always make a mess of it for a laugh. But now Cody would come into the corridor to find the shoes a mess on the floor. He spent the days hunting and living out never truly on his own to face the forces of nature, but he loved it so much. He couldn't get enough of it.

Dakota took Tess to her home in Arizona, but she didn't rest for long. She was up the next day on a mission to find her long lost father and she knew he wanted to see her just as much as she. But it was a hard as she thought it was going to be. She didn't know where he was, he could be in Australia or he could be dead. So she went to the police and filled a missing persons report, but explaining that she needed to find him. The report went across the country on the police database and it was a week later something came up. A man called Rick McCall which was the same name as her father lived in San Francisco. She saw a picture of him, it was the same man. She left the same day, catching a flight to the city and finding his address. She followed it to a block of fancy apartments, and she didn't' exactly look like she lived here with her clothing with was rugged and messy. Not dirty, but the scruffy look. She ran up the stairs and anxiously knocked on the door. It opened, but by a four year old boy. She choked of a laugh, thinking she had the wrong number. But when the boy called out for his father and it opened further, her suspicions were true. It was her father. He had remarried after meeting a woman and having a son. She flew into his arms, he was slow to react, but then he cried into her hair as she did to his neck. He begged for forgiveness and she was more then happy to give it. He introduced her to her step-mother and brother as he did them to her. She now had a complete family and they welcomed her with open arms.

Michael and Melissa returned to the SRC to find it exactly how they left it. They were welcome back with open arms, and he was given his old nickname as "the human spark stick". But it came to an end when he told them how he didn't have that power anymore. The forest behind it grew again to it former beauty, if not then even more then it was before. But it wasn't the only thing to have blossomed when they arrived back home. The spark of love was ignited between the two all of a sudden. Never in the time they had spent together did they really have the time to look at one another and have the chance to feel the love that swelled for one another. They started off with date like a normal couple before they made it official and became a young couple. They lived in the same apartment together, opened a small place in the SRC town which was "supernatural help and guidance". There it was like a smaller version of the SRC where supernaturals could come in and talk about anything they wanted and listen to the stories they knew and experienced.

The Starnik had all the time in the world to do now as they wished, for they all had the life span of human's after Myka gave it to Chance as well. But that time wasn't going fast enough for one of them. They all travelled the country, showing the world that they were once again alive and they were going to watch over everyone. But Lupa on the other had wanted to live, and she didn't have time for much of that. Whenever they weren't doing Starnik business and were just travelling, she was on a mission of her own. She and Faolan looked back on their vision of their family and home, that was what she was on a mission too find. Their vision showed they had a new home after the pups were born, and he was desperate to find it, she wanted the vision to be exactly how she saw it. She dragged her mate along for the ride whether he wanted to go or not, and her mood swings that started to settle in only made him go with her before she did something her new gifts allowed her to and he didn't want to find out. She tried and tried, sensing back to the mental picture she kept of the location and fading way to where it took her. She didn't vanish in the blink of an eye like her brother, but of her grandmother, she faded, not jumped. She called it the same as her brother, it just sounded good.

After days and multiple times of being brought to the wrong place, she still wasn't going to give up but Faolan was just about ready. But after six days of trying, she found it; she found the place she had been looking for. She came back for her mate who was napping and brought him back, it was exactly how they saw it, all the way to the lat detail. It was enough to make Faolan regret giving up, he was so wrong to have done that. Before them stretched a lake that went on for miles, starting off with a sandy patch at their paws. A mountain range far in the view with snowy peaks. To their left was a patch of thick tall grass in which their pups played in, to their right the beach continued and curved around the lake. Behind them a den big enough to fit eight wolves comfortably and with more still to move around in. Behind all that rested a large and thick forest, perfect for hunting and for the pups to play in. It was their serenity and their future home. But after all Faolan did and to give up so early, he suggested why wait for the future, why not live there now? She squealed in delight and the two embraced one another. So after going back to their family and telling them of the news, they started their new life out there, the life that was destined for them and their pups.

While Lupa and Faolan lived out their new and happy lives in their own home, the Starnik, their remaining children and mates continued to travel and see where the world took them. One night, the Starnik had a thought. Now that they were safe and had nothing to fear, why don't they go back to where it all started, to where they first lived. Dakota took them all to where the adventure and lives of the Starnik started, back to the Valley in which they met and to the den that was first belonging to Rosie and her mother, but now it was theirs. Everything that was in there before, was still here. Untouched by any hands, paws or anything else other then dirt and dust. It amazed Myka that this was where her parents had once, but it was in appalling conditions. It was filthy and it would take a long time to cleanse thoroughly. But Myka didn't see the problem. She recited a well know spell she knew of which tidied the place up in an instant, bringing it back to its former wonder and awe. The picture Scott once drew all those years ago looked like they were only drawn a few days ago, the chest and it's contents looked like they were cleaned moments ago, the fur carpets cleansed of the dirt, leaves and mould that had grown on them.

The days passed on as the family lived in the Valley when Myka suggested they too move out and find a place of their own. He was more then happy to do so and loved the idea. The same couldn't be said for her mother though. Rosie felt like she was losing another one of her pups, but she was assured she would come by and visit even more often then Lupa and Faolan which would most likely be everyday.

They didn't think about where to go, they knew the perfect place. Dakota brought them back to Idaho, to the small den Jack made for himself when he discovered his Empathic ability. The mates expanded it, making it bigger for them and friends that might come by, increasing it for only room for two, to six comfortably. They slept there that night and couldn't wait to go and find their old friends Clare and Gary and tell them the news. They brought them back to their new home, explaining that Myka was a witch and daughter of the Starnik, everything that had happened to them as well as being married. Clare and Gary could only be thrilled for them and glad that they were the small gang they had once more.

Rosie was nearly distraught when Myka and Jack's idea to move out gave them the same idea. Dakota and Chance thought it might be time they too find their own place. But she let them go, after promising they'd come by every day to see them. They jumped back to the place of Chance's birth; to the pack they were welcome in with open paws. Chance ran to her father and leapt into his paws when he was happy to have her back. They started to live in the fern den Dakota was taken to when Chance dragged him back and the two first spoke to one another. A little place of their own. Dakota started to go out with the hunts the pack did every morning and night, he was named a protector of the pack after what happened with Jasper and he was looked up to highly which he hated. He always told them that he hated it and just wanted them to stop and treat him like they do each other. So they did. He was a great hit with the packs pups; they loved him dearly and loved playing games with him like tag. He'd jumped just before they reached him which they always loved.

The days turned into weeks quicker then expected. Lupa's belly swelled quickly and it brought the couple stinging tears when they first began to kick.

Scott, Rosie, Myka, Jack, Chance and Dakota lived out in their new and old home once more, getting the frequent visit from Lupa and Faolan and her ever increasing stomach when she sensed them out. When it came to the point she was to give birth in any give day and her womb was as big as it was going to get. Faolan made her see sense that it was a good idea to move back in wither her family. Sure she knew she'd need her family's help, she couldn't do it on her own, but she wanted them in their home.

It was only the day after that the moment she had been looking so forward to but also dreading that her waters broke and she went into labour. She was over looking the Valley outside the den when it happened, her mother, sister-in-law and brother sat at the entrance just talking when she gasped and her lower area was suddenly damped in her water. Chance howled for the others while she was taken into the den, and Faolan was the first to make it back in a time no-one had ever seen. A contraction hit just as he came barrelling into the den, a space was made in the corner with leaves, moss and a few extra skins Scott made when the full moon came around a few nights prior. Chance was sat behind her, her mother by her side and now her mate, the others waited outside. She screamed loudly as the first pup came, she was ready for it, but not for how much it would hurt. First to come was one of the males, the one she remembers seeing with his father's dark brown fur and her light brown fur on it's underbelly that faded into white. The second to come was the female a darker shade of fur then to hers on her back with a while underside. She was placed next to her brother to nuzzle off her and to be cleaned while she waited for the final one. Her mother cooed her lovingly and her mate nuzzled and licked her neck, saying how great she was doing. She couldn't fathom how her mother could go through with this, she just wanted them to be but out of her it hurt so much. The final male came, a smaller version of Faolan, the look alike they saw. It was placed at his father paws to be cleaned while Lupa got her head over what happened. She was a mother! Something she had never thought would happen in a long time. Rosie called in the others who came in quickly and all ready to cry at the sight. Faolan was the first to be congratulated as he sat beside his mate, opening his paws to his family. Dakota and Myka bent down to the pups by their sister's belly and inhaled their scent. Other then the smell of birth and birth fluids, they smelt a lot like her. They were now and uncle and aunt, and Scott, Rosie and Shadow grandparents. What amazed them more was the she-pup when they had a closer look at her. Her front right forepaw had two white claws, another generation that bore the same birth mark. But strangely, none of the males did. Then it came to names, something they hadn't really thought or spoken about. Her family were going to give them all some privacy, but Lupa stopped them; she wanted them to be here to hear them. She and Faolan looked down to the, firstly he came up with a name for his first son to come. It pulled away from Lupa and stumbled towards him he bent down to greet it just as it tripped over its footing and he caught it as it landed on his nose. He chuckled and as it started to fall sleep over his muzzle, he said. "Kodak." Lupa loved the name, but she had one in mind for a while. She looked down to the other male while it still nursed off her. She groaned and leaned over to it and nuzzled its side and gave it a name.

"Shane." She wanted to name one of them by one of the wolves she was held captive with, something to remember them and remember what they had done together to keep each other alive. She was going to be sure she paid them a visit soon. Lastly was the she pup, they couldn't think of a name for her as it stumbled away and towards her grandmother. Rosie smiled down at her it made itself comfy on her paws. So she picked it up and placed it under Lupa's chin when a name came to Faolan. "Sarah." He said, making everyone in the room smile as well as Sarah who stood in spirit with Shadow in the den entrance. "Kodak, Sarah and Shane, grandchildren to the Starnik and children of a Dire Wolf and the Earth Angel.

The next day Dakota brought over the entire group of their friends from across the country and globe so they could see them, Skye more then most of them for some reason was very happy and giggling around the small pups. They spent the day together before Dakota took them all home again. Happy to hear how all their lives had changed.

Lupa remained in the den for the following few days to learn about parenthood and getting advice and knowledge off her mother. Things like when their eyes would open and what to expect. They left three days later to return back to their home. Rosie knew she wouldn't see them for a while, but she was happy. It was in a week that one by one their eyes opened. Kodak had the same eyes as his mother and it seems the Starnik family trait of being energy wrapped in fur. Sure his siblings were energetic, but he was by far. He was defiantly a mommy's boy, always wanting to sleep under his mothers chin at night and during the day. He loved his father just as much, but he just loved sleeping there. Shane bore the eyes of his father, he loved to play fight with his siblings, he was a real fighter, something that made Faolan proud. He loved to play a game that involved trying to grab his father's paw and chew on to, he loved the rough and tumble games. Their only daughter, Sarah was the shy type when it came to meeting new people. Her reaction when the couple brought them back to visit their grandparents was to hide behind her father's leg. But she learnt they were family and now she's loved by them and her grandfather Scott loved her to pieces. She had the same reactions when they were taken to see their Aunts and Uncles in Idaho, Myka and Jack couldn't believe that they had their eyes opened already. Myka was the giggling type who just wanted to play with them all day long. Dakota was one the pups for some reason took a little while longer to warm up to. But he then became famous for his magic tricks of vanishing and making things come out their ears.

It was when one day that Lupa was laid outside their den viewing the lake the vision happened. The pups came running out the grass after chasing butterflies and pleading for her to play that she then set them on Faolan who after a while set them back on her. When they ran into the lake, he came and nuzzled her neck when they both realized this was the vision they shared. And that was when he brought up that if she didn't become the Earthbound Angel then this wouldn't have happened. The pups knew of their heritage, of the Starnik and they were the next generation, that their mother was an Angel and father a Dire Wolf. But it would take a little while longer until they'd understand that their mother was dead, that they would never feel her heart beat of her breath. But that was in the while to come.

As the days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, the pups started to develop what was predicted. On their fifth moon, oblivious to them, their eyes started to change, but they found it very "cool" in their words that this was happening, not terrifying that like Lupa and Dakota did. They knew they would, just not when. It meant their powers were active now, but it wasn't the power Lupa had thought of. They never received Starnik like or supernatural powers. She pulled them to one side to confirm hers and Faolan's suspicions. All three were like Lupa. Their heart rates going no higher then five beats per minute, a breathing rate only just noticeable even if they blew as hard as they could. A body temperature far colder then usual. But that wasn't all. They discovered and with the help of their mother, they could Astral Project into a second body while their other would collapse and appear lifeless, but they were unable to move more then five feet from their body, that never changed as they grew up. Lupa no longer could do that, for she was permanently in that form, she was always in her projected body. They could sense where their family was, anywhere on the globe, no-one else, only family and finally commune with spirit's like their parents. Lupa couldn't figure out why, but she didn't mind. She taught them to respect their gifts and never use them for anything bad and they vowed not to.

They learnt to control their eyes and powers at a young age, but it was months after that, that they saw another thing in the pups. They were growing too fast. By the time they were one they were nearly taller then Lupa. But it wasn't an exact science. It was Faolan's genes in them, growing them to the height of a Dire Wolf. He had been teaching them the art of Wicca, but not spells for that wasn't their power. They didn't want to grow big, so he stunted their growth with the same potion he drank himself, but with an ingredient he found with made it hurt only a bit, as much as a pin prick. They were all taller then Lupa, but only just. They mocked their mother at their height, she only found it funny. They continued to go to see their relatives and they'd all meet up at the Valley with Scott and Rosie every few weeks, letting their children go and play with their cousins from the family.

Going back in time, Chance admired Lupa and her pups and it made her want her own. She was persistent with Dakota and was so sure she wanted pups. Dakota was only more then happy to do it. Neither one of them was sure they were ready for the commitment, but they'd only find out if they just did it. So they did. In the season after she last came out of, so the summer Season, Chance came into heat and did what desperate she-wolves did best with their mate. She seduced him, only he was willing for it this time. It took weeks of trying and as it came to the end of the season they though they failed. But then Chance was, not so much as blessed, but was given the start that indicated she was pregnant with morning sickness. They were over the moon and rushed over the Chance's father who Dakota finally learned the name of, James, to break the news. He was just as over the moon to be a grandfather; he thought he'd never live long enough to see his daughter have pups. They jumped over to the Valley to an excited Scott and Rosie when they heard the news. But they weren't the only ones who had been busy. Myka came trotting up the hill after hearing the excited laughs from her family and heard the news, only then to tell them that she too was also pregnant. Both Chance and Myka carried pups. But Myka and Jack are another story which will be told soon.

Chance spent every day for what felt like hours staring down at her pups with her power and watched them grow. Dakota felt so left out, we wasn't able to see inside her like she was and did every day. But he did see how her belly grew and grew. The day that came when they first started kicking only brought tears to their eyes to know that life grew inside Chance. She saw they were going to have two pups, but the gender was unknown. Her mood swings took full affect and seemed to target him. She'd find herself suddenly furious at him, but he knew she never meant the things she said. So he'd walk out, go on a hunt somewhere, come back with some food to satisfy her cravings and all would be as it was. She'd apologise for her harsh words and then she'd start to cry as her swings spun around the other way. It only made him smile, happy because it was a sign that everything was ok.

They continued to see their family and friends from the group, even going to see Lupa and Faolan who at the time their pups were three moons old and eager to see one of his magic tricks. But then he feared something. When the day comes that he has to travel with his family, to jump them somewhere, he'd hurt them, he won't be able to do that to them. But Chance comforted him, saying they'll do it only if they have to, that they could always walk over the mountain to see his sister.

Like with Lupa, the day came she was due to burst anytime now. So he brought her to Scott and Rosie's den alone with her father James who was privileged to meet them. He as one of the family as well now, they all were. He stayed with them, not wanting to miss out on the birth of his grand-pups.

Two days later was the day she screamed so loud it terrified the caribou herd in the Valley plains to the other side. Only she, Dakota, and Rosie were in the den as she tensed her face and squealed in pain and the first pup came. A girl with black fur on her body, and white patches across her. She was the opposite version of her mother. She had black all over her body with the faint but visible white hair on her underside, but a patch of white over her left ear and right paw, but the added one on her back left paw, the same as her father. While they waited, they named her, and Chance had the perfect one in mind. "Chloe." She named it. It wasn't any of the names they thought of, so Dakota asked her where she got it from. It was her mother's name, so she wanted to name this pup after her. Dakota loved it, he could have wished for a better name. While he was cleaning his first daughter, he saw another thing that made him smile. He saw two white claws on her front right paw, another one that carried the same trait as all the girls in the family. But while he was seeing that the second was on its way.

With one final push, Rosie brought around a male. This one was white, but with a black strip running over its ribcage wither side and on the tips of its tail. Chance leaned over to pull it to her so she could clean it. Dakota smiled down at them and she looked up with an exhausted smile while she cleaned. A name came to him, if she could name one after her mother, then it was only far he names this one… "Shadow." He suggested. She smiled, she understood. Afterwards they were both set by her belly to nurse and the rest of the family was brought in. Lupa and Faolan's pups who were only five months old crawled to the front to scent their cousins. Lupa and Myka embraced their brother and then carefully did the same to Chance.

They stayed behind for a few days while Dakota took his father-in-law home to announce it to the pack. But they stayed for a few days like with Lupa to get parenting advice off Rosie before heading home. The pup's eyes opened just over a week later. Chloe had the eyes of her mother, that wonderful yet unique lilac. It made them wonder if she possessed the same gift as Chance. They could only wait and find out. She loved to chew on things, especially her father ear and upper lip. She was a real daddy's girl, always curling up under his chin when she slept and when he woke up she'd be flopped over his neck still fast asleep. She was a playful and out going pup, the adventurous type. Shadow had the eyes of his father, and his father before him and it seemed the same personality. He was a bouncy one, who was to say if he had powers his wasn't to climb around the walls and drive his parents insane. He was the trickster, loved playing jokes as well as telling them, he was a funny one, able to make anything funny. He was a real peace maker, whenever the other pups started arguing, he had a natural talent to be able to break it up and resolve the issues.

The months that came were the greatest the family could have asked for. Just like their cousin's, they loved the magic tricks their father did for them. But they knew his secret after a while when they were showed their heritage and the chances that they'd receive their own gifts. They were amazed that wolves like them existed and were so excited to find out if they had "superpowers" as they said.

It was on their seven moon of life that their eyes first started to change to the Starnik's. It was in their blood, something that made Dakota feel so proud that the Starnik gene lived own in his children. The following weeks they were taken out and away from the rest of the pack nearly every day to a spot where they could try and figure out what their powers were. They wanted to be in a safe environment for them and the pack so no-one got hurt. It was then Chloe found she did have a sight ability, but not that of her mother. She had an ability she heard her Aunt Myka did once in a spell. Her vision started to enhance. Things she saw was prey would glow a blue colour, things that were considered a threat to her would have a red glow on and around their bodies. Tracks she saw in the ground from other wolf's, humans or animal's that passed through would glow a golden colour. Her family were highlighted in the same green colour that her eyes would change as well as her relatives that lived around the country. She could zoom in on things like a falcon, so she started to call it "Falcon's Vision" because she had the vision of one. She could see for miles!

Shadow had a power that at first made him started to think he was insane or had a gift like his older cousins, Uncle and Aunt. He was starting to hear voices and see pictures of things. He didn't tell his parents, but the next time he saw his Aunt Lupa, he brought her to one side and asked her. He knew she was this "Earth Angel" thing his dad told him about and she had many gifts. She took his small paws in hers and looked him in the eyes. She saw what he was and what he could do. He heard and saw things when he was touching something. His gift was called "synchology" she told him, one that she had never seen before, but she knew of it. It was a gift that allowed him to see and hear what an object around him had. So he could touch a rock and maybe he'd see a fight that had happened there once. Or he'd touch his dad and he'd see and hear what they get up to when they're not around. He came back to his parents and he told them that night and he went to Lupa for help. He learnt how to touch something and not hear something, so he was able to play and touch things without hearing things. He and his sister learnt what to do and together they were a better tracker then their father. She could see without having to scent or anything if something had passed the way they were going and Shadow could touch something to see if something had. They were asked by their parents that they needed to be good with their abilities and use them the help people not for jokes or hurting people. They were good pups, they were never going to. They were another generation that had gifts.

Myka and Jack decided they wanted a family during the same season as Chance and Dakota after being inspired by her sister and wanting to start a family. So the day she came into heat which was right at the start of the Summer Season, Myka cast a spell over the den so they'd a have a little more privacy. It went something along the lines of. "Hide it from sight, but not from those in out light, Seal this entrance with an illusion to our problem this is my solution." In hers and Jacks view nothing happened, but to anyone who they didn't wish to be able to find their den, they wouldn't bee able to see it. It was much rather like the entrance to the tunnel of the temple, only certain people could find it and only if they wanted those people to find it. But for the short time they worked on getting Myka pregnant, they didn't even let her family find the entrance. They wanted to be undisturbed for the whole season. When the day came that Myka threw up her breakfast and the meals she ate the previous day, they knew it had worked and both mates flew into one another's arms and they kissed. Jack not giving a care in the world about how much her breath and saliva tasted of vomit. It wasn't long after Clare and Gary came by the pay them a visit after trying for so long to find their den but in their eyes it had just vanished that they too heard the news. The gang had one big group hug while laughing and tumbling around on one another, just having fun like they used to. Myka loved her friends, so much in fact she and Jack suggested to them that they be god parents to one of them. Neither expected it, but they couldn't turn them down and accepted with happy smiles. She took herself to Skye and Tony's home; he could not believe the pup he watched grow up and raise was going to be a mother. She was insisting he keep the name "Uncle Tony", for she was going to be sure her pups would call him that.

It was towards the end of the season when the thought of her family came into her mind; she had to tell them, so she took hold of Jack's paw and recited her teleportation spell to take them to her parents in the valley. She couldn't believe she didn't tell them sooner. They were over the moon, Scott far more the Rosie for she was a right daddy's girl and she knew it. He and Jack had the man to man talk, Scott was testing him if he really was ready for the commitment and if he really loved his daughter. The answer every time was "yes", "forever" and "with all my heart". He was proud to call him son. Rosie and Myka were having the mother daughter talk, so Myka was being asked things like if it was planned, did they do anything adventurous while they did it. She only answered her first in saying that it was planned; she was never going to answer her mother in saying how they were conceived. It was that thought that brought around her morning sickness again and she ran out the den, grabbing jack along the way to see if she could make it somewhere to vomit. She didn't make it to the stream that was in the Valley, but she was stupid to think she was going to make it all the way over there. So she threw her head in a bush and heaved everything, which were only her stomach fluids seeing as she didn't eat anything after she first threw up.

They walked back, but it was moved up to a jog when they heard the familiar voices of Dakota and Chance. It was then that they discovered Chance's pregnancy. Myka was just over a week ahead of her, so it was going to be fun for the two expecting she-wolves. With the days that passed, either Dakota brought Chance to them or they went to Chance, just so the two she-wolves could compare stomachs and experiences like when cravings started, if they had mood swings yet, comparing how swollen their ankles were getting as the weeks passed. The two she-wolves loved to gossip about what they were going through, whereas the two father's to be were talking about how they had to live with two she-wolves whose hormones are imbalanced, mood swings are taking full effect and seemingly directed at them, the cravings and being budged awake at ungodly hours to find their mate a midnight snack. They could say no, but that would only set off a mood swing in the early hours that it was. Besides, if they didn't, what kind of mates would they be? Jack would find himself either nudged awake or awoken via a spell if he wouldn't or refused wake up. The following night that was what he was awoken by, Myka just finishing talking and he was wide awake. Her paws were aching and she was hungry, so he got up to grab her a hare that wasn't too far away.

When the day came that she was to give birth, they went to her parent's den, but was going to do what her sister did. No she refused to sit around all day in the den on in the general area. It worried her father, but not her mother; she found it funny that her genes in her made her do that same as she did. Rosie never sat around when she was pregnant with either of her children. The day before she gave birth was when Jack stamped his foot down and sat outside the den so she couldn't get out he was that worried. He wanted her to be somewhere safe and where they were prepared, not out in the middle of the Valley or in the woods when bears come walking by. She tried to sneak out when she was looking; her only sensed her cheekiness as she nearly made it away. That night they all slept in the den, but he was the last to fall asleep, he found the new place a little weird with human things lying around. But it wasn't just that, which kept him awake. He sensed something that wasn't coming from any wolf he could see, but from the ones he had his paw over. He was sensing his unborn pups; he felt what they were feeling. This wasn't the first time he had done it, and he presumed it only came from Myka, but it wasn't, it was his pups. He felt comfort, a presence security, love and desire. All from the small forms that lay under his mates skin.

But it was then he felt something wet by her groin and tail at the same time Myka shot up with a gasp and cry that woke up her parents. Her water had broken. Jack was quick to help her slow down her breathing and recite a spell which brought her family to her, one she came up with in case this happened and they weren't there. She wanted her father to stay, so he did her mother and mate. Her breathing increased and with a small scream and a yelp, a boy was born. Black that went over its back and sides that turned into grey as it reach it's underside that covered its chin and going down over its neck, chest and stomach. She had a while before the next one came, she wasn't sure how many to expect but by the size of her stomach she guessed another two were still to come. But in the time they waited and Jack cleaned off his first son, he had the perfect name, one he was sure Myka would love. As he licked him clean he named it. "Karl." Her eyes shot wide open, but she smiled, she couldn't agree more. But then they closed just again as with another push and crushing her father's paw, a second pup was born. A girl who was a female version of her father, grey on the top with a light grey on the bottom. Rosie brought it around so her daughter could see and it was instantly she knew of a name.

"Lexi." She gasped and ready to cry from the pain that curse through her lower region. Jack was still busy cleaning, so she was handed to Scott who did the job for her and began cleaning. They had a while to wait again, a little longer then before. Jack finished shortly after and laid his son to nurse of Myka while he took his first daughter off Scott and finished off cleaning her. When he was done, he set his first daughter down to feed just as the third and final pup was brought into life. Myka let the tears fall down her face and she gasped as it lay behind her. Rosie produced her final and last pup, another girl. Myka wanted to clean it this time, so it was placed by her chest so she could reach. A second daughter, with Myka's black fur all over its body, but the tips of its ears and tail had hints of grey that belonged to her father. They didn't know what to call her until she came up with an idea after finished and setting her by her stomach. "Kiara." Jack could only agree, he loved all three. Now Myka had something she really had to see to confirm something. And it was true. Her two daughters had the same two white claws on their front right paw and not her son. It had confirmed that her spell did something a little more them share it with her mother and sister-in-law. The others were called in and Lupa's pups came the closest to inhale the scent of their cousins and ask questions like why she was crying and why did she scream. The questions any curious pup would ask.

A week later outside their own home, Myka lay curled around her pups and singing the same lullaby her mother did and she remembered word for word while Jack was hunting and due back at any moment. She came to the end of her song when their eyes started to open. They all looked up at her and started blinking, for the first time seeing their mother with their puppy ice blue eyes. All three with thee same colour. She wanted to cry, but she started cooing and talking to them with a quiet and motherly voice. Jack returned shortly after to find his pups staring back at him and tails wagging as if they already knew who he was. Only a day later did they say their first words and their personalities shining through.

Karl was a hyperactive pup, all pups were, but he was like two of his other cousins, more then their siblings. He was always moving, curious and adventurous, much like how Myka was when she was younger. Wanting to know everything and anything as soon as it came into his mind. Lexi was a much quieter pup, a shy one when it came to new wolves and humans she met. Even when around her parents and siblings she was always quiet. But when around new people she'd hide under or jump onto one of her parent's backs and hide behind their heads and peak over their ears. Neither Myka nor Jack could figure out where she came up with that plan, it was a good one. She did love to play with her siblings, she wasn't always like it. Kiara was a playful one and much like her younger cousin Shadow was a joker, hence why the two got on very well. She was a playful and creative pup who loved to make things out of whatever she found. It's what made her unique in her family; it's what brought out the Starnik in her. Myka either took them to see Tony or she brought him to her frequently, so he was always ready to go if he was called suddenly. Myka wanted to make sure her children call him "Uncle Tony" as well, and they did. Now they also had a human Uncle.

Then came to the age were both Myka and Jack agreed they were old enough to understand who they really were, Myka didn't want them to go through what she did and learn when it started happening. On their fourth moon, they were old and mature enough to sit still long enough and understand that they are the next generation of a special group of wolves. They learnt that day what her mother and father could do, it explained how their uncle was able to do the cool magic tricks, how their Aunt Lupa was so mysterious and how their grandparents knew what they were thinking before they even said it. They were excited when they saw their mother's eyes change into a pretty swirling green and that one day they'd get eyes and superpowers like it.

A few days later did they come running towards their parents laughing happily when all their eyes were glowing green. They weren't sacred, they loved it, and it wasn't long after they started to do things that weren't exactly normal.

Kiara found she possessed the same Wicca gift as her mother; she was the second witch in the family. She found her mothers spell book and read a spell to hear secret thoughts, she started hearing the voices of her mother, father and siblings for the next five minutes. Myka found her constantly reading through it and asked why, she was given the answer. But they weren't the only ones. Karl also had the same power; he too started looking through her mother's Book of Shadows when she or his sister wasn't. Myka found it suspicious, but she aw that it was natural in the family she was in and the one she birthed. Her only son and youngest daughter had inherited the same gift as her, one that she felt proud of. They also believe she may have inherited Jack's Empathic gift, for she always seemed to really know and understand what others were truly thinking. Before they had a chance to find out, Myka weakened her gift so she did'nt become like Jack and terrified of going near others.

Lexi came late into her powers, not discovering hers for weeks after her siblings found theirs. It made her think if she ever truly did, but she possessed one that her grandfather caught her doing. Scott found her on her own when the family came to visit. Lexi sat over looking the valley, but not actually looking at the Valley, but at the leaves that flew around a few feet above her head in a swirling motion. There was no winf causing them to do it and which kept them in the air, neither did anything ruffle her fur. She had the same telekinesis her grandfather possessed. He stepped in, therefore breaking her concentration. Scott whispered there was nothing to be afraid of, that he was going to help her understand how it worked. They spent the remainder of the day together, learning from one another and more importantly Kiara learning form her Starnik Grandfather. No-one could understand that she was the third generation to inherit the gift no-one else before and (to be honest) after did again that the Starnik did. She was the last to posses a genuine Starnik gift.

Nights came when all the Families came together to the Valley to share stories and have fun and games. Always they came together on a full moon, so they could howl together as a family and as the pack they had become. Lupa, using her new found gifts removed Scott's painful transformation, so he could change painlessly on the full moon, but still forced. The Starnik's adventure started here, and now it was where it ended. The year is 2020, the Starnik were created in 2012 starting off with only two of them. Now they have their own pack, a family pack of sixteen. All of which had their genes had own abilities and listening to what they lived by. They all lived by one saying and one thing, the only thing that kept them going and made them strong. That family was more important then anything. Family are what they live for and protect. Scott and Rosie are the Starnik, their children carry on their genes as do their children and so will their children's children. On the night that they all spent together, Scott had turned, he and Rosie lay side by side against one another, just admiring their families, but happy that they will live long enough to see further generations, for they were at the age were you'd think they were elders, both of them now being eight years old, yet neither looked older then three. Or in Scott's case in his middle twenties. Myka's spell had worked, they would live for the years of a human, as would she, her siblings, their mates and when hers and their pups were old enough and they saw fit she'd do the same to them and grant them and their mates a longer life.

Scott and Rosie were living the life they dreamed of living but never had the chance to get. Now they were with their children, with their mates and their children. They had a family, better then the one they wished for. The Starnik gene would never die; the Starnik would live on in the next generations. When they die, it would be the next generation's jobs to watch over the world, and when they die, the next and so forth. Wolves and Humans would always have the Starnik watching over them, whether they be known or hidden in plain sight. A pack of Angels. A family unlike all others.

**So there you have it, the end of the Starnik's adventures. And so the story ends, or so you think. There are still two more chapters to go, the ending and an alternative ending to which i'd like you to pick. I'll put them up tonight as well. Then in the morning i'll do the Author's Note with the spells and the names of the songs ad who there by. After that i'll do the quiz for those that want to take part. I suggest for those that want to do it, to take a screen shot, ****a picture, write down the questions or copy and past them onto a format so you can do it. Put yuor answers in a review. So it will be like:**

**Q1. Answer**

**Q2. Answer**

**Q3. and so on...**

**I'll put the answers up tomorrow night. No cheating guys. Nearly there guys, until next time. :)**


	51. Chapter 51 A Time for Everything

Children of the Starnik

**This is Alternative ending one, let me know what you think. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 51: A Time for Everything and Everything in Place

Now, many of you would think that this was just a story that the Starnik had told their children, and their children before them to pass down when they no longer can. It's actually far more then that. This story was told, not by the Starnik, but by someone else. Two hundred years into the future, a time where everything was just the place the Starnik dreamed to create. Wolves and Human lived side by side, not just across the country, but across the globe.

The Starnik and others set out to other and distant countries so they could teach others that this can be done. Russia being one of the major countries with a "wolf problem" as they put it was the first to become the new safe zone for wolves, Finland wasn't too far behind, Siberia shortly followed and as the Starnik travelled the world, they also found no sign of the Ditori, they did the right and cautious thing, to close down and accept that the world was going to change. It was only twenty years into the future that the world was at it was now, the Starnik lived to see it, and their youngest daughter cast her spell to all her descendents when they turned two, so that they too can live the life span of a human. Myka's children and their children after all inherited her gift, so they were to carry on the gift and knowledge of the Starnik Wicca bloodline.

Back over in America, you'd find humans and Wolves as equals, laws set down back in the days of the Starnik to keep them both in check and punishments. An attack from either species on the other is a jail sentence, they'd both go there, no longer a pound. Wolves started to get jobs, ones that they could of course. So things like game keepers, reserve guides, even teachers. Wolves had the natural ability to learn things as they grew up, some become far smarter then most humans to the point they received jobs in universities. They were paid, they didn't work for free. They had their own bank accounts, most lived in their own homes inside towns and cities. Technology had enhanced to thumbprint recognition, so it was the same principle to wolf prints. Some worked in care homes, wolf pups given up at birth were given into care and had the same treatment all human children did. They were given a social worker, sometimes which would be a wolf, they were given their own rooms, and they went to school. Nearly all wolf pups went to school in these days, but because of their shorter life span, they only spend three months in one grade before moving up to the next.

Crime and punishment wasn't a problem, like I said, both sides would go to jail, but a wolf would get a shorter sentence due to having a shorter life span. The longest they could get would be five years. There was the problem that arose with interspecies prostitution, but that was cut down by far and no reports have gone out about it for the last fifty years. Wolves hated the jails just as much as the humans; they should be out and free to move, not behind bars. SO it taught them the lesson.

This was the year 2218; flying cars weren't around like the futuristic sci-fi movies suggested back in the past. But technology had taken some big leaps. Phones, military, weapons, hospitals were just some of the places and things that had new ways to do what they did. Science persists they'll be able to solve the puzzle of the flying car in the next fifty years.

So that was the world, how it is now and what the two species are up to. But what of the Starnik and their descendents? Nobody knows. The Starnik were known for being the most generous and loving family of all, that nothing stood between them. But after the first generation was born, nobody knows what happened to them. Some say it ended there, others say it carried on o this day and they live among us. A place was discovered in Idaho in 2047, a temple like place. One large domed like room with more rooms that led off out of it. The ceiling looked like it caved in, a giant hole rested on the top. The walls and other rooms were still in tact, but the excavation team didn't know what to make of it, or what this place was. So they brought in their archaeology team, one of which was a wolf and a supernatural with the gift to understand and speak every known language there had ever been. He saw this was ancient Dire Wolf, the the first thing he saw was the story of the Original Starnik, but across the large domed room was a second, telling the story of their successors. Their names cropped up several times in the second story. "Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota." Written many times. Adding that to the rhyming poems another team found in the second room with a waterfall, they concluded this was where the Starnik once lived. But the main question was, what happened to them.

The Starnik were their saviours, the world's saviours. So it was called in and the few years that followed, it was turned into a museum. The rubble was cleared, the giant hole in the ceiling filled in to stop the rain and areas the public weren't to touch and go in taped off. A building was made out of that part of the mountain. Museum guides started to learn the history of the place and what the stories said to they could read them out to others. But then one day, one hundred years after the museum opened, something shocking happened. The head of the museum found on his desk, a book. And an old book it was, couldn't be more or less then one hundred years old. The pages were tattered and tearing and the cover not fairing much better. He asked where it came from, it was handed in by someone and they turned around to leave. They said they found it and that it belonged here. He gave it to an examiner who opened it, to find it was no ordinary book, nor was it an ordinary witch's book of shadows, but the youngest daughter of the Starnik, Myka's. The book had returned to its home. It was put on display but far enough away so the public couldn't get their hands and paws on it. Only the people who worked there and the guides were allowed to take it down and show the public that was inside. Its contents were spells from her, diary entries of her life, pictures of her family, but also, a list of names. The next two pages didn't contain anything, they were blank.

Now, I said at the beginning that this was not just a story; I can say it's a lesson. This story was being told in a lesson. A fourth grade school class came with their teacher who happened to be a wolf to the museum on a field trip. Seven humans and three wolves, all three still small pups int he class. They walked around the museum, taking in the sites while she explained the story of the Starnik. "And this I believe is the very book Myka used to say her spells." She said as they came to it, making every child gasp in wonder and awe. It sat on a pedestal beside the waterfall in the Sanctum with a protective cover over it. "It was brought here by an unknown person, but now the museum keeps it."

"How do you know all this ma'am?" A student asked. She turned to him with a smile.

"My family many generations ago were friends with the Starnik, their stories were passed over and down to me." She answered.

"What happened to them?" A wolf pup asked.

"No-one knows." She replied honestly. "There are many theories as to what happened to our saviours. One is that the bloodline continued to the point their descendants didn't inherit powers so they led a quiet life. Another was that they bloodline stopped after the third generation was born, that the pups of Lupa, Faolan, Jack, Myka, Dakota and Chance were the last of the Starnik. Another I heard about was that the mother, Rosie, because of her immortality, she still walks the earth with her daughter Lupa who was still a spirit and couldn't die, watching over their family as they grow up." She said. "But then there was also the famous birth mark." She added. "It's said that only the Starnik bore the mark of two white claws, and that every she-wolf in the family carried the same mark. If the bloodline is still around today, and you see a she-wolf with two white claws on her front right paw, you can be sure that she is a Starnik, their descendent."

"What do you believe ma'am?" A second pup asked slyly and stepping forward to the front of the group. She smiled down at him, out of her entire class; she'll admit he was her favourite of the class.

"I believe that they are always around us, that the bloodline of the Starnik never stopped and they live around us all the time in plain sight." She giggled, but why? "Now, moving on." She said as she walked off with her class right behind her and towards the waterfall where the next lesson started. But the wolf pup didn't move, it stood facing the book when a curious thought came into its mind. What was in it? He was only being a young and curious pup, he couldn't resist. He looked around, there wasn't any security in the area, and his class were the only people in here today, so he had the perfect moment while they weren't looking. He crept under the tape and climbed the pedestal to place his paws on the box and get a closer look. He could see the writings and the picture that was on the page. It was off two wolves, a black and white male and a light brown and white she-wolf. He knew them, he had seen many pictures to know that this was Dakota and Lupa of the Starnik.

The teacher looked back to see the young pup where he shouldn't be, only she didn't yell or call his name. Instead she told the children to stay there and looked into the waterfall, because some say you can see the spirits of the Starnik in it while she padded up to him. She stopped behind the line. "And what are you doing over there?" She giggled. He spun around and flattened his ears.

"I'm sorry miss, I just wanted to see." He said stepping down. But she stopped him when she jumped over the tape and motioned for him to come back and look.

"It's pretty cool right." She said.

"All my family have seen it, I haven't yet, I'm not old enough." He sighed.

"You will, not that long to wait now." She said. "Now come on, back to class." She said nudging him with her nose and moving him back to the group. There was more to the pup then meets the eye; the same went for his teacher. It came to the end of the tour, and the end of school as well. So the class headed outside where the teacher said a few last parts to finish off the day before dismissing them all. They all lived in the town not far away, so they all walked together across the forest trail. But the young pup was stopped when his teacher called him. "Nathan!" She called. He stopped and padded back to her.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked.

"Oh you can stop calling me "ma'am" now, we're not in school." She giggled. "Come on, your mom and dad asked me to walk you home."

"Ok Aunt Taylor." The pup said tail wagging and bounding around beside her.

"Did you enjoy today?" She asked as they walked into the depths of the forest, Nathan was one of the many wolves that still lived in the forests.

"It was fun, I can't wait for tonight." Her eyes widened.

"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. "It's your coronation. I told you you'd see the book soon."

"I know, I'm really excited." He said bounding around her and running circles in pure excitement.

"I can tell." She giggled.

"Are you going to be there?" He asked after jumping on her back and riding her like a horse making her laugh.

"Of course, I can't miss my nephew's big day." She giggled. She dropped her nephew off at his home not far from the museum. She was offered to stay, but she didn't, she had to get ready for the big night ahead. Preparations fro Nathan was started straight away his mother bathed him, something he hated. Like most pups. It wasn't like he hated getting wet, he loved to swim, but in his eyes, there was a fine line between swimming and taking a bath. Swimming was fun, having a bath wasn't, you just sat there. His mother pulled him out when she was satisfied. She licked him dry and then groomed his fur. She was one of those mothers that always did things far before they needed to be done, they had to wait for hours still, and her pup was most liking going to ruin his fur in the time they had to wait. His father just sat and watched with a smile, he knew he'd have to be cleaned again before the time came. But he loved to see his mate exaggerate about these things.

Night crept over the forests quickly, bringing with it the cold winter breeze that had blow in with it. It was to snow any day now; any wolf could smell it coming. Darkness had filled the museum, it was quiet, no sound other then the sound of the window blowing through the sleeping chambers, making the whistling sounds it makes. Outside the Temple, a security guard sat in his office that was built on the outside. Usually it's the point where you pay to get inside, but at night it was his office. The full moon shone brightly and filled the forest with its light. Far in the distance you could hear the wolves in the town and surrounding areas howling.

Approaching the museum, a black wolf came walking through, on its own, seemingly minding its own business. Only it headed to the temple. The guard saw its approach and walked outside to meet it. He stood in front of the doors to the tunnel that led inside, the wolf stood some distance from him, neither saying a word. The she-wolf nodded, and the guard did in return before turning around and unlocking the doors. They knew one another; the guard had to keep her secret. She padded inside not saying another word and the guard locked the door behind her.

The only sounds she heard were the sound of the whistling going on the sleeping chambers and her own paw-steps. She walked across, laughing a little bit as she took in her surroundings, so much had whistled casually as she walked into the sanctum and towards the book, where then she removed the casing skilfully with her own paws and brought it over to the front of the waterfall. She started flicking through the pages, tutting as she did at the state of it and how much it was aging. It wasn't always like this, had she kept it, maybe she could have done something to preserve it. She found the page she was looking for and read out loud one of the writings inside. "Power of the family spirit rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us we call you near, come to us and settle here…" She then bit a small cut in her paw and dripped a few drops into the water behind her. "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me." She closed the book and waited to see what happened. But she knew it worked, she knew it would, this wasn't the first time that she did this, she did it every full moon.

The room was suddenly filled with a one hundred small, green lights that only made it look one giant one that filled the room and blasted out the room and into the main dome. Four of which appeared either side of her. One a second later, those lights formed into Wolves and Humans, that all gazed up at the four wolves that stood before the waterfall. But that only lasted a moment before they all broke out into laughter and greetings.

All these people were family, Humans and Wolves, only this was not what it seemed. A second bright light filled the room, but only coming from one wolf. No-one reacted when the wolf that stood beside the witch that brought them all together again pushed back onto his hind legs and he turned into a human, carrying with his bow which he took off and placed to the side. He was forced to turn once again. He walked up to the other humans and pulled each on into a hug after which he did the same to his family. The rumour about the Starnik bloodline never going extinct wasn't exactly true. It can never go extinct, if none of them died. Scott and Rosie grew up and aged, but it was when they still saw how the world needed them to watch over the world and their descendants weren't gaining powers that the saw that they'd still be nedded. So the entire family was called when he and Rosie aged to be fifty, she still aged at the same pace as he. The entire family gathered just like this, but in the Valley where they lived to come to an agreement with the humans that they needed to stay. So using some advice and an idea from her brother-in-law, Myka fashion up several bracelets of immortality to hand out to them all her family, even the youngest. But they made a rule that the younger ones wouldn't have their bracelet until they were two.

Scott, Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and Myka have lived all this time with their mates and children and their mates and children, watching over the world. Scott was getting to become an old man when his aging was stunted by the bracelet. Faolan, Chance, Dakota, Myka and Jack, were in their twenty's when they had their's put on, but they don't look any different then they were when they had their on. Each one of these wolves had their own bracelets, neither one of them aging since they had them put on.

The human's were none other them Tony, Skye, Kristy, Cody, Melissa and Michael with their families, no more after their children came. Their children's aging was stopped at eighteen, where as their parents were in their fifties as well. Only these few stayed, the others declined them when they were offered to live forever. Jenny knew better then anyone that they all had a time, she even saw her own death at one point, she had to see it through. David never wanted to leave her side, so when the time came, they died together of old age. Tess never again wanted to leave her father, so she too denied her chance at living forever. Those that did were accepted into the family and made a part of it. The Starnik didn't only just pass on the lesson that Wolves and Human's could live together, but also that family was what was important more then anything. Lupa was the only one other then Rosie who didn't have to wear her own bracelet, for she was dead, how can something dead age. Sirius lied when he said that she would, but she didn't hold a grudge him, she laughed it off. Rosie was connected to Scott who wore his, if he didn't age then she didn't and her immortality prolonged her long life. Scott may be an old man now, but he still had a spring in his step, always acting as if he was still twenty.

They'd do this every full moon, get the entire family together. The Starnik's genes were passed down, more of their family gaining gifts of their own. But they learnt something very valuable. Chance, Jack and Faolan were supernaturals, so their blood carried their gifts, as did the Starnik and their children, hence why with their mates blood combined, their pups had their abilities. A supernatural's power is held within their blood. But the generation after found their mates to be ordinary wolves, and the chances of their pups having powers after them and them after decreased. It came to the point where now it was a suppressed gene, where they were lucky if they received powers. Some did, but most didn't. But the rest of the family loves them just as much. Whether they had powers or not, they were still family. Two things they all had, whether or not they had powers were their eyes and the girls of the family. All their eyes changed when their emotions run high or when they control them, at will. Everyone of them had that, whether they had powers or not. And every she-wolf was born with the same two white clawed front right paw. Never a male had been born with the mark, only the she-wolves.

After an hour of talking and greeting each other once more after not seeing one another for a long time, it came to the moment they all gathered on this beautiful night. The Starnik and their children lined up before the waterfall and the rest of their descendants gathered back around, most of the younger pups gathered at the front so they could see. It fell silent as Rosie spoke.

"We are gathered here again to see through the next generation of Starnik. Nathan, can you come up here please?" She asked looking towards the pup at the front. He was excited before, but now he had to get up in front of his entire family and do this, it brought the nerves out in him. His Aunt who he spoke to today nudged him forwards as she sat behind him. He did and stepped towards his great ancestors. Scott stepped forward and picked up his far down the line grandson for all to see. He was from Myka's blood line, and Jack smiled up at him, proud that his line was a good looking one. This was a ceremony that the Starnik came up with; to really show they were a family. Scott then continued.

"The next generation of Starnik, the next of our family. May he always be blessed with an eventful and bountiful life." He then muttered, but loud enough for them all to hear with their wolf like hearing. "But not as eventful as ours." The family erupted into laughed and giggles, but the pup had no idea what they meant. Some of these pups had already undergone the ceremony, others were not old enough. They were to be seven months old to undergo it. Then they'd go through another when their bracelet would be bestowed to them when they turned two. Scott placed Nathan down, and Myka motioned for him to come over. She sat with him between her paws while she flicked through the pages to the very last ones. In her earlier days, she managed to fill up her book again after she had given it an extension. She turned to the last few pages, the ones that were blank. Nathan looked up to her, why would she turn to a black page? She smiled down at him and waved her paw over it while saying.

"Guided spirits, hear my plea; reveal this magic, so mote it be." She turned the book around on it's side as names started to appear on the pages, it started with the top with three names, Scott, Shadow and Rosie, then underneath them connected by lines were Lupa, Dakota and Myka whose names were beside Jack, Faolan and Chance.

It was a family tree of everyone in the family. Getting wider and always longer yet somehow there always seemed room on the two pages for more names. Nathan found his mother and fathers name with his grandparents above them, but his name wasn't on there. His cousins were, but why wasn't he. "It's time to add you to it." Myka said. He looked back up to her, and she could feel his tail wagging against the inside of her legs.

"Really?" He asked, making all the she-wolves and female humans "aww" at his cute little voice.

"Uh huh." She said nodding her head. "Place your paw over it." He did, putting his small paw over the middle of the two pages and she placed her over his. "I call forth from space and time, matriarchs of the Starnik line, accept this pup, the latest of many, he's one of us, add his name to our family tree." Her eyes glowed above the small pup, as did the rest her family and every wolf around, showing he was now the latest of the Starnik name. Letters crawled out from under his paw, the letters of his name. They snaked from his paw and across the page towards his parents. There and underneath his parent's name, the letters rested and a line joined them together. Every wolf on the room threw back their heads and howled in celebration and the humans "whooped" and clapped their hands with them.

The Starnik line will never be broken. Because of family, their love was ever lasting. When they come together, they are the strongest, family makes them stronger. Nothing is more powerful, the full moon, weapons, or supernaturals have no chance at beating family. The Ditori fell because they stood in-between family, Myka, Lupa, Dakota and their children were born because of the love they have as a family. The reason they're all still alive is because of it. People always wonder why Wolves love one another like family even if they're not, but it's because they are, maybe not by blood, but in heart. The Starnik are a family like no other. Not because of whom they are and what they did, but because they have proved that family can do anything when they're together. Nothing can extinguish it, nothing can defeat it. The Starnik bond shall never be brought to an end. It shall live on, forever.

**Alternative ending one, how'd you like that? I'm ready to cry now, because to me that it the end. Please review the ups and downs to the chapter before going onto the next one to give your verdict. See ya. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	52. Chapter 51 A Time for Everything Alt2

Children of the Starnik

**Just bear in mind that it's all the same from the other ending up to the point the pup read the book with his class, so you might want to skip it to then. After that it's different. :D**

Chapter 51: A Time for Everything and Everything in Place P2

Now, many of you would think that this was just a story that the Starnik had told their children, and their children before them to pass down when they no longer can. It's actually far more then, that. This story was told, not by the Starnik, but by someone else. Two hundred years into the future, a time where everything was just the place the Starnik dream to create. Wolves and Human lived side by side, not just across the country, but across the globe.

The Starnik and others set out to other and distant countries so they could teach other that this can be done. Russia being one of the major countries with a "wolf problem" as they put it was the first to become the new safe zone for wolfs, Finland wasn't too far behind, Siberia shortly followed and as the Starnik travelled the world, they also found no sign of the Ditori, they had the right and cautious thing, to close down and accept that the world was going to change. It was only twenty years into the future that the world was at it was now, the Starnik lived to see it, and their youngest daughter cast her spell to all her descendents when they turned two, so that they too can live the life span of a human. Her children and their children after all inherited her gift, so they were to carry on.

Back over in America, you'd find humans and Wolves as equals, laws set down back in the days of the Starnik to keep them both in check and punishments. An attack from either species on the other is a jail sentence, they'd both go their, no longer a pound. Wolves started to get jobs, ones that they could of course. So things like game keepers, reserve guides, even teachers. Wolves had the natural ability to learn things as they grew up, some become far smarter then most humans to the point they received jobs in universities. They were paid, they didn't work for free. They had their own bank accounts, most lived in their own homes inside towns and cities. Some worked in care homes, wolf pups given up at birth were given into care and had the same treatment all human children did. They were given a social worker, sometimes which would be a wolf, they were given their own rooms, and they went to school. Nearly all wolf pups went to school in these days, but because of their shorter life span, they only spend three months in one grade before moving up to the next.

Crime and punishment wasn't a problem, like I said, both sides would go to jail, but a wolf would get a shorter sentence due to having a shorter life span. The longest they could get would be five years. There was the problem that arose with interspecies prostitution, but that was cut down by far and no reports have gone out about it for the last fifty years. Wolves hated the jails just as much as the humans; they should be out and free to move, not behind bars.

This was the year 2218; flying cars weren't around like the futuristic sci-fi movies suggested back in the past. But technology had taken some big leaps. Phones, military, weapons, hospitals were just some of the places and things that had new ways to do what they did. Science persists they'll be able to solve the puzzle of the flying car in the next fifty years.

So that was the world, how it is now and what the two species are up to. But what of the Starnik and their descendents? Nobody knows. The Starnik were known for being the most generous and loving family of all, that nothing stood between them. But after the first generation was born, nobody knows what happened to them. A place was discovered in Idaho in 2047, a temple like place. One large domed like room with more rooms that led off out of it. The ceiling looked like it caved in, a giant hole rested on the top. The walls and other rooms were still in tact, but the excavation team didn't know what to make of it, or what this place was. So they brought in their archaeology team, one of which was a wolf and a supernatural with the gift to understand and speak every known language there had ever been. He saw this was ancient Dire Wolf, he the first thing he saw was the story of the Original Starnik, but across the large domed room was a second, telling the story of their successors. Their names cropped up several times in the second story. "Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota" were written many times. Adding that to the rhyming poems another team found in the second room with a waterfall, the concluded this was where the Starnik once lived. But the main question was what happened to them?

The Starnik were their saviours, the world's saviours. So it was called in and the few years that followed it was turned into a museum. The rubble was cleared, the giant hole in the ceiling filled in to stop the rain and areas the public weren't to touch and go in taped off. Museum guides started to learn the history of the place and what the stories said to they could read them out to others. But then one day, one hundred years after the museum opened, something shocking happened. The head of the museum found on his desk, a book. And an old book it was; couldn't be more or less then one hundred years old. The pages were tattered and tearing and the cover not fairing much better. He asked where it came from, it was handed in by someone and they turned around to leave. They said they found it and that it belonged here. He gave it to an examiner who opened it, to find it was no ordinary book, nor was it an ordinary witch's book of shadows, but the youngest daughter of the Starnik's Myka. The book had returned to its home. It was put on display but far enough away so the public couldn't get their hands on it. Only the people who worked their and the guides were allowed to take it down and show the public that was inside. Its contents were spells from her, diary entries of her life, pictures of her family, but also, a list of names. The next two pages didn't contain anything, they were blank.

Now, I said at the beginning that this was not just a story; I can say it's a lesson. This story was being told in a lesson. A fourth grade school class came with their teacher who happened to be a wolf to the museum on a field trip. Seven students and three wolves, all three still small pups. They walked around the museum, taking in the sites while she explained the story of the Starnik. "And this I believe is the very book Myka used to say her spell." She said as they came to it, making every child gasp in wonder and awe. It sat on a pedestal beside the waterfall in the Sanctum with a protective cover over it. "It was brought here by an unknown person, but now the museum keeps it."

"How do you know all this ma'am?" A student asked. She turned to him with a smile.

"My family many generations ago were friends with the Starnik, their stories were passed over and down to me." She answered.

"What happened to them?" A wolf pup asked.

"No-one knows." She replied honestly. "There are many theories as to what happened to out saviours. One is that the bloodline continued to the point their descendants didn't inherit powers so they led a quiet life. Another was that they bloodline stopped after the third generation was born, that the pups of Lupa, Faolan, Jack, Myka, Dakota and Chance were the last of the Starnik. Another I heard about was that the mother, Rosie, because of her immortality, she still walks the earth with her daughter Lupa who was still a spirit and couldn't die, watching over their family as they grow up." She said. "But then there was also the famous birth mark." She added. "It's said that only the Starnik bore the mark of two white claws, and that every she-wolf in the family carried the same mark. If the bloodline is still around today, and you see a she-wolf with two white claws on her front right paw, you can be sure that she is a Starnik, their descendent."

"What do you believe ma'am?" A second pup asked slyly and stepping forward to the front of the group. She smiled down at him, out of her entire class; she'll admit he was her favourite of the class.

"I believe that they are always around us, that the bloodline of the Starnik never stopped and they live around us all the time in plain sight." She giggled, but why? "Now, moving on." She said as she walked off with her class right behind her and towards the waterfall where the next lesson started. But the wolf pup didn't move, it stood facing the book when a curious thought came into its mind. What was in it? He was only being a young and curious pup, he couldn't resist. He looked around, there wasn't any security in the area, and his class were the only people in here today, so he had the perfect moment while they weren't looking. He crept under the tape and climbed the pedestal to place his paws on the box and get a closer look. He could see the writings and the picture that was on the page. It was off two wolves, a black and white male and a light brown and white she-wolf. He knew them, he had seen many picture to know that this was Dakota and Lupa of the Starnik.

The teacher looked back to see the young pup where he shouldn't be, only she didn't yell or call his name. Instead she told the children to stay there and looked into the waterfall, because some say you can see the spirits of the Starnik in it while she padded up to him. She stopped behind the line. "And what are you doing over there?" She giggled. He spun around and flattened his ears.

"I'm sorry miss, I just wanted to see." He said stepping down. But she stopped him when she jumped over the tape and motioned for him to come back and look.

"It's pretty cool right." She said.

"It's amazing to think that this was once in their paws."

"I know, think of everything that's inside it, all the secrets that are in it." She said acting all mysterious.

"You know you said that you heard the stories of the Starnik?" He questioned. "Can we come back here again, I like it here."

"Maybe another day, the school needs to organize it all again." She replied warmly. "Now come on, before we get in trouble." She said nudging the pup to keep moving. The pup ran back to the class, but she stopped and looked back at the book and was suddenly in deep thought. Flashes and pictures of things filled her mind, distant memories of everything she remembers in her passed. She smiled back at the book before walking back to her students.

The rest of the day flew by quicker then expected, Nathan loved every moment of it, he felt so at home, he loved the old things. They spent the entire day there, walking around each room and seeing every small thing there was. In the end they were forced to leave as it was closing time, so the teacher led her class outside and back to the school. She continued her lesson and asked if they had any questions they might have on the subject. Being the teacher and all, she assigned homework and asked them to study for the next day's lessons. They hated the idea, but what were they going to do about it.

Night rolled in quickly, and the full moon rose high in the sky to illuminate the forest around. The sounds of crickets and crunching paw steps as Nathan padded through the forest. He snuck out of his parent's ground den in the forest. They lived in a very nice and spacious hole in the ground. They were all asleep, but he just couldn't resist. His teacher should never have taken him there because he just couldn't get enough of the museum. He felt a bond between it, like he was meant to be there. But he was but a pup, he couldn't resist as his curiosity grew. He ran through the forest and back to the museum. When he found it, he crawled into a hollowed out log and peeked through the other side at the entrance. A man stood at the gate, leaning against it and paying with his flashlight. Nathan just had to get inside somehow.

But then he heard more paw-steps, ones that came from behind him. We watched as dark brown and white she-wolf came passed the log and casually walked towards the guard. He couldn't believe it, it was his teacher! She didn't show any fear or anything else a she walked towards him. She then waved her paw gently in his direction, and the guard dropped down on the floor. Nathan wanted to gasp, did she kill him? She pushed to gates open and walked inside, but she left them open. He took this as an opportunity to see if the man was alright. He was, he was breathing and his heart was fine. But he was snoring, he was asleep? His eyes perked when he heard a thud come from inside. So he cautiously walked inside and back through the tunnel. He reached the end of it, but he didn't step out into the giant domed room. He stayed in the shadows and watched as his teacher walked across the room, passing three other guards that lay asleep on the floor, scattered across the room. Was she one of those wolves with super powers?

Suddenly, he sneezed, the dust floating in the air making him and the teachers ears perk. She turned around to face him, her eyes widened when she saw him disappearing back into the shadows. "Nathan?" She called out. He gulped and stepped out a little so she could see him. "What are you doing here?" She asked and turning around to face him completely. He slowly made his way towards her as he answered.

"I just wanted to come back." He said quietly and in fear he was going to be in big trouble. "Am I in trouble?" He questioned as he sat in front of her and bringing his shoulders higher then his head in shame. She only smiled down at him.

"Of course not." She replied, making him look back up to her. "As long as you don't tell anyone else that I'm here as well."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to come here too. Wanna come with me?" She asked turning back around to walk towards the sanctum. He trotted to her side and the two wolves walked into the room with the waterfall.

"How did you make them fall asleep?" He asked looking back at the guard at snored on the floor.

"I know a good trick." She giggled. They padded back towards the waterfall, just sitting side by side and looking into the water. It was said that if you stare into the running waters, the Starnik appear sitting beside you. But they didn't see anything. "So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see it again too." He replied nervously. "I snuck out of my home."

"Well we shouldn't be too long; otherwise your parents might wonder where you are." She laughed lightly.

"Can you tell me another story?" He asked nervously. She looked down at him and tilted her head. "I like your stories." She smiled down at him and looked back into the waterfall at their reflections.

"The Starnik had their families and their pups had they their own one day. I believe the Starnik bloodline never failed, that it continued. Wolves say they've seen Lupa walking around the forest at night and in the town. They say it's because she's the Earth Angel, she comes and goes from the spirit world to watch over her descendants. She's like the guide that her grandmother was. She interferes with small things in her family's life to keep them safe but without them knowing."

"Have you seen her?" The young pup asked.

"I thought I did when I was coming here tonight. She was running across the path I was on and when I ran to catch her she was gone. She was said to have always liked to play with her family and loves to play with pups."

"What happened to her family?" His teacher sighed.

"They all died of old age, gracefully living out their human lives and dying with their families around them."

"That's so sad." Nathan said.

"It was how they wanted to go, but its said Lupa never left this world because of nature."

"Do you believe it?" He asked.

"I do, I've had my experience of weird things and sightings."

"Can we look at the book?" He then asked. Shee looked down from him and then across to the book that still rested inside the glass cover. So they got up and padded over to it. She let Nathan climb onto her back so he could see, they didn't want to touch it in case they set of an alarm which it most likely would at night, but they got up nice and close to it. "It looks so cool." He gasped at it again and placing his paws on her head to see it even clearer.

"My family many years ago brought it here." She giggled. He looked down to her with wide eyes.

"It was you?" He gasped.

"My family." She giggled. "It was given to us by the Starnik many years ago to keep safe seeing as they no longer needed it. When they heard they found this place, my "many greats" grandmother brought it here. She thought it belonged here." The pup couldn't believe everything that was happening tonight, he found his teaching breaking into the museum, she could make people fall asleep with a wave of her paw, they had the entire place to themselves, all the Starnik's possessions around them, Myka's book of Shadow's, he felt like he was in heaven. He was the happiest pup in the world.

His teacher walked back from the book, feeling that if they getting to close. So they padded back to the waterfall to look into its mirror. But only she gasped, making Nathan wonder what was wrong. She snapped her head down to him, he now starting to fear something was wrong. She stared him right in the eyes. He touched his face, thinking something was wrong with it or he had something on it. He looked down into the pool of water, only to see his eyes glowing green and swirling around his pupil slowly. "You're one of them." She muttered. He looked back up to her, confused as to what was happening.

"One of who?" He asked.

"One of the Starnik." She replied. "Only the Starnik's eyes do that, only their descendants do that." He looked back down into the pool of water and had a closer look at his eyes. That's when it all clicked into place, it made perfect sense now. His mother and father always said he was special, that one day he'd do great things. It explained when his father was really happy or upset he would turn his back to him or cover his face. His father always said he was special, but he thought that he was only saying it, that his father was only saying what all parents tell their pups. But no, this was really happening, it was all true. "But don't worry Nathan, you're not alone."

He looked back up to her and looked into her deep brown eyes, only for them to turn the same colour his were. They slowly swirled with the same colour that flooded his eyes. He was like her; she was a descendent of the Starnik. It explained how she was able to make all those guard fall asleep with a Wave of her paw, that was her power! What she said about her family receiving the book, they didn't, they always had it. But why?

The answer was simple, there were no more witches born into the family. So there was no-one to use it and it was only going to get further damaged and broken the longer they had it. The stories she said about her family being friends about the Starnik were false, they were passed on down the generations. Nathan was not yet old enough to understand, his parents were going to wait for his eyes to start to glow, then it would be easier for him to understand. But now it was too late. She lifted up her paw, revealing two white claws that only proved her to have their blood in her veins.

"Do you have powers yet?" She asked her distant nephew while setting her paw down and settling her eyes. He shook his head, still with eyes shining brightly. "You might not; it's a suppressed gene now, I was lucky to get it."

"I always wondered why I liked coming here." He said looking around again. "I love it here."

"It's our ancestral home, we're drawn to it." She giggled. "Tell you what, I'll look after you in school if you don't tell any one me or you other then you parents, deal?" She asked holding her paw out.

"Deal." He laughed like a sweet pup and shaking her paw.

"And I'll tell you what, if you ever get powers or become a witch like Myka, I'll be sure to get you that book back. It was brought and owned by my family so the museum won't have a choice but to give it back."

"Do you have children?" He asked.

"Not yet, but some day I'll teach them what I'm going to teach you." She said with a smile. "Now come on, let's get out of here before they wake up." She added while getting up and gesturing to the guards. "I'll take you home, we are family after all."

OK ma'am." He replied.

"Call me Taylor, that's my name." She giggled as they left side by side as family.

See, even the family bond remains a positive and forever existing gene in the Starnik's descendents. Little did they were being watched, happily by a spirit who always came here. Think of her as another guard of the museum, one that watched out and dealt with whatever the guards failed to notice. Nathan looked back and towards her while he walked, she brought her paws up to her muzzled and gestured for him to be silent. He smiled back at her and she did in return as Taylor, descendant of Dakota and Nathan descendant of Myka walked out as family when they first walked in as teacher and student. Lupa sat on the other side of the sanctum, happily smiling at her brother and sister's bloodline; they were a good looking bunch. Lupa foresaw this event happening, she was going to be sure to see it that two parts of the family were brought back together, even if it meant revealing herself. She took over the two wolves instincts to drive them to the point they had to come. But what happened when they stepped through the doors was not caused by her. She wanted the family to be brought back together.

She giggled while walking up to the scripture she made for her brother all those years ago, the one Myka read and brought them back into the world. She placed her paw on it and listened to her voice in her head speaking to her and making her smile. Her powers allowing her to commune with her mentally from this plain to the next. She faded away, back so she could speak to them face to face. But beside the scripture lay a second piece of writing, once written by Myka when the family once returned here after it's destruction. It was a second spell, one that may not mean the end of the Starnik at all. It was one that didn't have to be read out, it only had to be sensed by Myka and it would work. It was an automatic spell, one that they hoped would never have to be used.

"With death we part from this earthly plain, the veil shall open and let us return again, for when fires spark, this spell shall execute, bring back the Starnik to make the species stand resolute."

**Dun Dun Dun, there you have it, the last Chapter to the Starnik series, the second ending. I think i like this ending better, because it shows that even a family as distant as those two can still be brought together from a great distance. But i'd like you to pick which one you thought was better. So guys without further ado, this is the last chapter )more or less) of Children of the Starnik, and the Starnik series over all. Six months of writing and typing and we get to this point, and let me tell you I've had a blast. I've had so much fun and it's great to come back from what i do during the day to read your reviews, they lift me up, and most of them make me laugh. But i'll save the rest of my speech for the Author's Note i'll do tomorrow and the quiz for those who want to do it. Just do me a favour and say whether you want to do it or not in the review you put on this. I'll finish by saying that if you want to read more of what i write, look out for "A Son of Wolves" which is a real Alpha and Omega Fanfic which will be up in the next few days. It's something i haven't seen on the archive yet, so tell me what you make of it. Oh, and let me know if you want anything for any part of the four series explained if you don't understand it. :D Until the 'morrow. :P**

**The FalconWolf**


	53. Sorry Guys

**Sorry guys, the Author's Note and the Quiz will have to be up tonight, I've been called away by the community to help out at a show this morning. I'll put them both up tonight and the answers tomorrow night, so you'll have a whole twenty four hours to figure out the answers without cheating. Sorry. :(**

**The FalconWolf**


	54. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**So guys, this is it, the moment i personally have been hoping that would take a little longer before we came to it. but no, and here we are, at the end of the Starnik Series. I have loved every moment of it, every moment of reading it, writing it, reading your reviews and even talking to some of you like this was some social network *cough*Lonelywithbadenglish2*cough*. All your reviews have made me laugh, all of them, even if they didn't for you, they did for me. I loved coming home from work or from a run to see what you put before i put the next one up. I never found confidence in things like this, things like writing, singing, drawing, playing music, I've never had much confidence or need to step out into the spotlight and do things like this, so putting up my stories was a big step for me, and what you've put has only gone and increase it and i want to thank you. Thank you for reading and saying the funny, crazy and generous things you've said, they've only gone and lifted my spirit up when i came home from a bad day or have only made it better if i was happy. You guys have been the best people i could have wished for to read this and i want to thank yuo for taking your time to do it. Give yourself a round of applause. I'm not kidding DO IT! I want to thank all these people for PM-ing me and reviewing, because you guys are absolutely amazing. Johnwolf234, lonlywithbadenglish2, ShadowWolf92, The Omega's Alpha, Valckross, adorave Katefannumber1, Vash 777, NeverUnseen and The-Crazy-Lone-Wolf, they are just all the people who have favourited the stories. :) You guys are the best and i can't thank you all enough. Give yourself another round of applause, and really do it! An extra thank you to The Omega's Alpha for the OC of Chance and ShadowWolf92 for the quiz. And no ShadowWolf, this isn't the longest worded story on Fanfiction, I've seen other that are up to 500k and heard over one over one million. I'm not sure if this is for Alpha and Omega, it could be i guess, but i'm not fussed.**

**But now that we have ended this series now, i have some questions i'd like to ask you.**

**1. Who was your favourite character out of the whole four series? My favourite is Scott, i based the character around me, his personality, looks, behavior and clothing, everything.**

**2. If you were in the story and could change an event, what would you do? I personally would go back to the moment when Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota met Lexi's pack in the second series and Sam and his people came walking right under them and they did nothing. I would have taken over Scott instincts as Sarah and Shadow once did and made him jump down there and end it so i didn't have to type another two series and had it an happily ever after there and then.**

**3. And lastly. What was your favourite moment or event of all four series? I think for me it would have to be Scott and Rosie first meeting. For me that's the biggest and most important part, because if you think about it, after Scott woke up,. he could have turned around and walked home thinking it was a dream. But i want you to tell me yours.**

**All you wonderful, stunning, amazing and down right crazy people are incredible, so thank you for reading what i write and giving me the confidence that i need and do more then just this. You may remember a little while ago around when Demons of the Starnik was posted that i got back in contact with that girl that made me start this and inspired me to let other read it. Well we still talk and if she's been reading this all this time, then thank you for making me start this. I couldn't think of a better person to name one of my characters after in one these four series. ;)**

**Now, i said something about a quiz that ShadowWolf92 said i should do, so i'll do it for those that want to. It'll be interesting to see if you've all been paying attention. It'll be up at the same night this has, after this Note. After you read this, give me your overall review of this series and if you want then all four. But for the quiz, the way i want you to put your answers, is in the review to it. Just click on review and put them down like this.**

**Q1. Then the answer...**

**Q2. Then the answer...**

**Q3. Then the answer... and so on and so forth with each question. I suggest copying and pasting it to a word document or format, whatever you use, but you can do what you like, but i suggest to do that so you don't have to go back and forth each time. I'm not sure how many questions little be, but it'll get a little harder on each one, i hope, you might know more on this story then i do. hahaha. But please put the answers in a review as i showed and then the answers will go up tomorrow night, so you have a full twenty four hours to figure out without looking for the answers. NO CHEATING! Put your score on the review to the answers, or don't, it's up to you.**

**One last thing guys, my next story which is an Alpha and Omega fanfic will be up soon, but i'm afraid the updates won't be as fast because one i'm still typing it and only up to chapter nine and i have and do other things now that I've finished college. I'll do two per day until i can't, after that they'll be up as soon as I've done them, so either in the morning, the afternoon or at night, but I will never leave it as it is. A little preview of it, if you don't want to know look away now. It's called "A Son of Wolves" and it's about Kate and Humphrey who find that a dream they desire can no longer be, but after finding a chance to have it, they take and keep it as their own. Four years later, they are forced to send it away again. It returns again in time, this time to find the pack are in trouble from the humans demolishing the Valley and putting a cull on the United pack to kill any wolf they see. This chance is a prophecy that was foreseen to save the pack in their time of need, so let's see if it can. Can you guess what the dream or the chance is? I guess you'll have to read and find out. It won't be long like the Starnik series, it'll only be around twenty chapters long, maybe not even that, and the chapters won't be long either. I'd like you to read it, but it might not be your type or still, so you may hate it, so therefore don't read it if you don't. It's something i have seen on the Fanfiction Archive yet or before, so it'll be interesting to see and hear what you make of it. :)**

**So guys, for the last time and without further privilege. I finish the Starnik Series and for them to continue there happy lives (in both endings.), that you guys read A Son of Wolves and that you do the quiz. So therefore, and with no more things to say, i'll see you guys around. )and now for the last smiley face i'll do for this.) :D Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**

**(Owain Howard)**


	55. Quiz!

**Quiz!**

**So guys the quiz. There are thirty one questions not, too much, but i think it's enough and easy for you to answer and hopefully won't remind you of school tests. So, remember, no cheating, no looking back at the chapters or the series to look for the answers and good luck. :)**

Q1: How many years ago did the Original Starnik start?

Q2: How did Shadow die?

Q3: What type of guide did Shadow Become?

Q3: Who named Lupa and who named Dakota?

Q4: What was the same mark both Shadow and Dakota shared?

Q5: In series one, Rosie snuck across a room while Tony slept to retrieve Scott's wallet. On her return journey, he woke up. Using his power, what did Scott throw over Rosie to hide her?

Q6: Who was the first person to use their power, Scott or Rosie?

Q7: Name three things did Rosie and Scott have in their den in the Valley?

Q8: How old was Myka when she learnt of her adoption and family's death?

Q9: What was the name of the power Shadow gave to Scott in Demons of the Starnik?

Q10: How many Werewolves were in the SRC pack at the start and not including, Scott, Rosie, Shadow, Lupa and Dakota?

Q11: Which of the Werewolves tried to rape Rose when her heat was too much for him?

Q12: What was the first spell Myka ever said and how did it go?

Q13: What part of his body did Dakota rip off Lupa's rapist?

Q14: Name all three of Faolan's power?

Q15: Who gave took over Lupa and Faolan's instincts to head to their old make-out spot and cause them to fall in love again?

Q16: What were the names of the Two Original Starnik?

Q17: Who was the leader of the Valley pack?

Q18: What happened to Scott and Rosie to technically make them kiss in Return of the Starnik before they fell in love?

Q19: How many names were mentioned in the spell Myka used to resurrect Scott and Rosie?

Q20: How many children did the Starnik have?

Q21: What was the name of the place Sarah and Shadow liked to go?

Q22: What did Rosie and Scott use to hide from the Ditori when they were reunited in The Return of the Starnik?

Q23: What did Skye get a job as?

Q24: What came as a parcel for Scott in the very beginning of The Return of the Starnik from Jenny and David?

Q25: Where did Jenny and David first meet?

Q26: What did Myka believe was broken in her?

Q27: How did the Starnik's Incantation go in series one that sent Scott and Rosie away?

Q28: What was Shadow's last theory to what Rosie was when they first met?

Q29: What was the date in Myka's first entry? In a little more detail…What was the date Myka learnt of her Adoption?

Q30: What two power sources did Myka need to bring back Scott and Rosie?

_***Bonus question***_

Q31: How many words are there in all four series put together?

**There you go guys, thirty one questions. Review your answers as the questions are put, but put the answers and not the questions again. Or you could do that I suppose. If you could, you could copy and paste the questions into the review box and then write in the answers underneath. It could work. But if not, the do it how I suggested first. Good Luck Guys. Answers will be up tomorrow night and "A Son of Wolves" up the next morning. Until then.**

**The FalconWolf**


	56. Quiz Answers!

**Quiz!**

**Here are the answers guys. So how many did you get right? Who got thirty one out of thirty one?**

Q1: How many years ago did the Original Starnik start?

**Answer: 3000 years ago.**

Q2: How did Shadow die?

**Answer: Scott murdered him under the influence of the Ditori mind control drug.**

Q3: What type of guide did Shadow Become?

**Answer: A Shadow Guide.**

Q3: Who named Lupa and who named Dakota?

**Answer: Rosie named Dakota and Shadow named Lupa.**

Q4: What was the same mark both Shadow and Dakota shared?

**Answer: A white back left paw.**

Q5: In series one, Rosie snuck across a room while Tony slept to retrieve Scott's wallet. On her return journey, he woke up. Using his power, what did Scott throw over Rosie to hide her?

**Answer: He threw a jumped over her.**

Q6: Who was the first person to use their power, Scott or Rosie?

**Answer: Rosie, she healed Scott's wounds after they first met.**

Q7: What three things did Rosie and Scott have in their den in the Valley?

**Answer: Any of the following, animal skin rugs, chest, drawings, two lanterns, or camp bed.**

Q8: How old was Myka when she learnt of her adoption and family's death?

**Answer: Three months/moons old.**

Q9: What was the name of the power Shadow gave to Scott in Demons of the Starnik?

**Answer: Expression.**

Q10: How many Werewolves were in the SRC pack at the start and not including, Scott, Rosie, Shadow, Lupa and Dakota?

**Answer: Seven. Kate, Lara, ****Tom, Ian, Gary, Zach and Max****.**

Q11: Which of the Werewolves tried to rape Rose when her heat was too much for him?

**Answer: Max.**

Q12: What was the first spell Myka ever said and how did it go?

**Answer: Trick question. Many would think it was the one to bring back Lupa and Dakota, but really it was a "scripture" designed by Lupa. But because to Myka it was a spell, i'll accept it. It went "I call to you, That way was torn, Return masters of greatness born, Sibling spirits, I call to thee, cross on over so we may see, On this full moon this spell shall complete, Bring them here so we can meet, A time for everything and everything in place, Return what's been moved through time and space." Or the real one she said which was the Vanishing spell which went, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as cause the seen to be unseen". I didn't expect you to know how either of them went, but i'll expect either.**

Q13: What part of his body did Dakota rip off Lupa's rapist?

**Answer: His lower Jaw.**

Q14: Name all three of Faolan's power?

**Answer: Wicca (witchcraft), Telepath and Psychic abilities.**

Q15: Who gave took over Lupa and Faolan's instincts to head to their old make-out spot and cause them to fall in love?

**Answer: Rosie and Scott.**

Q16: What were the names of the Two Original Starnik?

**Answer: The She-wolf was Sarabi and the Human was Saykowa.**

Q17: Who was the leader of the Valley pack?

**Answer: Saren.**

Q18: What happened to Scott and Rosie to technically make them kiss?

**Answer: They fell under the ice of a frozen lake and had to share breath.**

Q19: How many names were mentioned in the spell Myka used to resurrect Scott and Rosie?

**Answer: Six**

Q20: How many children did the Starnik have?

**Answer: Three. The Starnik are Scott and Rosie, Rosie had Lupa and Dakota from Shadow and Myka from Scott, so they had only three.**

21: What was the name of the place Sarah and Shadow liked to go?

**Answer: The Gods Hall.**

Q22: What did Rosie and Scott use to hide from the Ditori when they were reunited in The Return of the Starnik.

**Answer: A River.**

Q23: What did Skye get a job as?

**Answer: A journalist.**

Q24: What came as a parcel for Scott in the very beginning of The Return of the Starnik form Jenny and David?

**Answer: Scott's bow.**

Q25: Where did Jenny and David first meet?

**Answer: At a pep rally for legalising wolf hunts in the local area.**

Q26: What did Myka believe was broken in her?

**Answer: Her instincts, because they always led her astray or in the wrong way. She thought they didn't work.**

Q27: How did the Starnik's Incantation go in series one that sent Scott and Rosie away?

**Answer: "Together forever, but never apart, maybe in distance, but never at heart."**

Q28: What was Shadow's last theory to what Rosie was when they first met?

**Answer: A Shooting star, because they looked beautiful in the sky and when he saw her fall in a ball of fire and her lying in the crater, she was so beautiful in his eyes and so were the stars that he thought that she was one.**

Q29: What was the date in Myka's first entry? In a little more detail…What was the date Myka learnt of her Adoption?

**Answer: 6****th**** August 2016**

Q30: What two power sources did Myka need to bring back Scott and Rosie?

**Answer: The full moon and a family bond.**

_***Bonus Question***_

Q31: How many words are in all series all together?

**Answer: 770,778 words. "Yahoo!**

**There you have it guys, the answers. Feel free to**** share what you got. Remember, A son of Wolves will be out son for those that want to read it. Just so you know, the first chapter in A son of Wolves will be up tomorrow night, i hope you'll read it. So until then, and for the last time as part of the Starnik Series. Until then...****:)**

**The FalconWolf**


End file.
